Home
by Sakura Kazahana
Summary: Todos tienen algo de luz y oscuridad en sí mismos, pero para Sasuke, quién pasó tanto tiempo en las sombras, era difícil adaptarse a la luz. Después de todo lo ocurrido llegó a pensar que realmente jamás podría volver a su hogar, hasta que su hogar volvió a él. Post guerra.
1. Periodos de Vida

Permanecer en su habitación era tener ambos pies en diferentes hemisferios del espacio-tiempo. Aún conservaba muchas cosas de su temprana adolescencia, como su uniforme Gennin en un maniquí, estático en una esquina de la habitación, con el listón rojo que Ino le había dado como firma de su pacto atado al decapitado extremo superior. En el medio de la habitación, un recuerdo material de su actualmente desvanecida vanidad, el espejo ovalado de cuerpo entero. Por otro lado, la sobriedad que acompañaba su crecimiento mostraba una amplia colección de pergaminos y manuscritos, aunque en su mayoría médicos, también alternaban en áreas y técnicas de Genjutsu, Ninjutsu y Taijutsu en una repisa junto al armario; una cama perfectamente tendida justo al lado de una mesa de noche en la cual se encontraba un pequeño portarretratos, el cristal traslúcido que cubría la fotografía estaba pulido e impoluto.

Para ella a veces era difícil darse cuenta de cuanto habían cambiado las cosas desde que era una niña. Había cierta línea de tiempo la cual no estaba segura si empezaba y marcaba pautas por edades o si a esta podía asignársele nombres a los períodos de su vida. Todo debía comenzar en la _inocencia,_ y esta trascendería sucesivamente a la _inmadurez,_ pero a su vez sería progresivamente interrumpida por el _avance,_ hasta finalmente alcanzar la _superación._ El poco regocijo que le habría dado el período anterior se lo arrebataría la _desesperación,_ y si podía nombrar con palabras períodos de su vida definitivamente uno también podría llevar el nombre de _Naruto;_ e inevitablemente alcanzar el _límite. Sasuke_ había sido parte de todos los períodos anteriores, pero ninguno había tomado tanto significado como cuando regresó, junto al _consuelo,_ que le había dado la suficiente fuerza para continuar con la _espera_. Actualmente, todos ellos habían transcurrido ya, algunos lentamente y otros desmesuradamente rápidos, el actual definitivamente parecía ser el más tortuoso, tal vez porque seguía mezclándose con la _espera._ La había vivido antes, pero la _soledad_ siempre era difícil, y temía que se tratara de un período perpetuo.

El tiempo transcurría demasiado lento para su propio bienestar, eran mediados de otoño pero aún sentía atisbos del verano cada vez que las lluvias menguaban, como si ambas estaciones se entrelazaran y alargaran los días. Aquel día estaba soleado, aunque no demasiado a su parecer, habían algunas nubes que otorgaban sombra y las corrientes de aire aminoraban el calor. Desde que la guerra había terminado Konoha parecía retomar los cimientos de la aldea que evocaba a medias cuando era niña, civiles con vidas apacibles, ninjas en formación, naciones pacíficas y conflictos pequeños, los suficientes como para que el aporte que hacían los contratos shinobis a la economía de la aldea no decayera, pero no tan relevantes como para formar grietas en la bien constatada paz entre naciones.

A pesar de esto, Konoha no le parecía tan cálida como en antaño, nada era como solía ser en los tiempos en los que recordaba había sido feliz. Algunos incluso ya empezaban a olvidar, pero para ella era mucho más difícil que el resto. Su actual aldea no era más que una reconstrucción de la anterior y aunque estaba segura de que esta era más fuerte, no le producía aquel sentimiento de pertenencia. Tal vez habría ganado muchas batallas, pero había sido mucho más lo que había perdido en comparación; ser shinobi le había dado la oportunidad de luchar por todo lo que alguna vez había amado, pero en su lugar le había arrebatado la oportunidad de _vivir_.

No podía asegurarle a nadie que ganar una batalla la había hecho feliz, la victoria siempre tenía un precio. Al ganar se sentía cierto regocijo, mucho alivio y durante algún tiempo expectativa; casi siempre, y aún más en la guerra las batallas para ganar-y perder-eran sucesivas. Pero sobre todas las cosas solía reinar el miedo a que a la siguiente la derrota fuera inevitable, aunque la mayoría de las veces todas se sentían como derrotas al comparar lo ganado con lo perdido. Había ganado muchas batallas pero a cambio había perdido fragmentos de su alma, sentimientos y memorias en cada una de ellas, que se fueron extinguiendo con cada persona que moría o lugar que conocía y se llevaba una pequeña parte del ser que había sido.

Creía que lo mismo le sucedía a Naruto, como ella, seguro se había preguntado si en algún momento todo había valido la pena. Lo había valido por Konoha, por sus aldeanos, por sus compañeros, por Sasuke; pero, ¿Lo había valido por ellos?, ¿Alguna vez podrían volver a ser los mismos?

Naruto parecía apañárselas mejor que ella, sabía que no volvería a ser la persona que había sido, pero había elegido reponerse, de a poco se convertía en una nueva versión de él mismo. La compañía de Hinata parecía acelerar el proceso. Sin embargo ahí aún estaba ella, en un pequeño limbo donde no podía volver a ser quién era y no estaba segura de quién era ahora. Tal vez era demasiado pesimista algunas veces, pero realmente sentía que la mayoría de los sentimientos que le restaban estaban llenos de amargura, sus recuerdos estaban empañados de tristeza y de a poco, su alma se había ido envolviendo de una lenta y progresiva corroción de resentimiento, contra la vida y los designios que había impuesto sobre ella. Por haberle elegido cargar con el amor que le tenía a Sasuke y con gran parte del odio que este había sentido contra todos y todo.

La mayoría de los shinobis pasaban por alto la vanalidad de los sueños, pero ella no podía evitar divagar acerca de otra vida menos dolorosa, en la que Sasuke conservaba a su familia, creciendo sano y feliz, y a pesar de que en sus ensoñaciones él y ella nunca se hubieran conocido, el solo pensamiento de haberle evitado tanto sufrimiento hacía que el suyo también se evaporase. _Vivir_ habría sido maravilloso para ambos, él sin conocer el odio y ella sin llegar a experimentar el sufrimiento. Otros días, conservaba hacia él cierto rencor, tan profundo que a veces creía que tendría la oportunidad de curarse de su amor y de todo el dolor que él le había causado, el que le había inflingido tanto como el que no había dirigido hacia ella pero aún así la había alcanzado. Sin embargo, ahora que todo había "culminado",-más bien, todo su mundo estaba una latente pausa- elegía más seguido ahondar en los buenos recuerdos y sobre todo en el sentimiento que su alma se empeñaba en guardar receloso, como si esta supiera que era una de las pocas cosas que conservaba intacta a pesar del transcurrir de los años y sus cambios.

Nunca pensó en llegar a pensar en Konoha de una forma más cercana a la forma en la que la hacía Sasuke, pero su cálido hogar se había convertido en verdugo de sus recuerdos y cada recorrido rutinal se encargaba de lastimarle las heridas. La reconstrucción de sus edificios y hogares se alzaba, los niños crecían, sus compañeros avanzaban; pero ella había sido la única que se había quedado estancada, no estaba segura aún de si en los recuerdos o en el _olvido_. Aquel sitio no la hacía feliz, nadie allí podía hacerla feliz.

Acarició la apertura entre ambas puertas de su armario, antes de abrirlo en un certero movimiento y empezar a retirar sus pertenencias sin demasiada prisa, aunque no pensaba cargar con mucho. Mientras lo hacía solo mantuvo una cosa permanente en su mente; sabía que sus caminos iban a cruzarse, pero la razón primordial por la cual se iba era, por que más allá de querer, _requería_ escapar.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Muchísimo tiempo sin siquiera darle un vistazo a esto, pero últimamente me he sentido un poco nostálgica acerca de las historias que comencé una vez y nunca terminé, así que decidí subir esta. No he vuelto a aventurarme en este sitio durante mucho tiempo, aunque considero (por sentido común) que debe haber varias versiones de este tipo de historia que intenta develar el viaje que Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron juntos; así que lo único que podría decirles de la mía es que en esta versión, Sakura abandona la pasividad de la eterna espera y es lo suficientemente valiente (y consciente de su sufrimiento) para darle fin e ir por su verdadera felicidad. Está muy involucrada con la línea de tiempo y eventos de la novela Sakura Hiden con algunos pequeños cambios. He intentado que capítulo a capítulo Sakura pueda ser capaz de decir todo lo que se supone que debería decir-y hablo tanto de lo necesario para que no se caiga el deje de "romance" como también de las cosas que alguien debió haberle dicho a Sasuke- Así como mi intento casi demoniaco de aventurarme en el pensamiento de Sasuke (gran parte de lo que he escrito viene desde su punto de vista) sin que deje de parecer realmente él. Así que no hay mucho más para decir. _

_Siento mucho mi ausencia._

 _~Nahare_


	2. Huídas e Inquisiciones

Había elegido avanzar a la par con el crepúsculo, dada la ubicación del pueblo más cercano a Konoha estaba segura de que llegaría muy temprano, donde finalmente podría descansar. Eligió partir sin despedirse, de manera en la cual la mayoría de las personas que notaran su desaparición supondrían que la habían enviado en alguna clase de misión. Era mucho mejor que dieran cosas por sentado en lugar de que hicieran preguntas y sobre todo esperaran explicaciones. Debido a lo a agitada que estaba la vida de todo el mundo últimamente, previó que tardarían algo de tiempo en darse cuenta de que su ausencia se prolongaba demasiado para ser una simple misión. Sólo habló de ello con quién realmente debía, la única persona la cual realmente podía ser una ayuda -u obstáculo- en su salida.

* * *

Era una mala comparación, pero no dejaba de ser hilarante. Se rió con disimulo después de llevar aproximadamente veinte minutos en la oficina del Hokage, esperando a que un ajetreado Kakashi pudiera hacer un espacio para atenderla. Justo cuando creía que había terminado de leer y firmar un documento, la siempre eficiente Shizune colocaba otra carpeta frente a él. Su sensei parecía un perro amarrado.

-Desde mi perspectiva no tiene nada de gracioso, créeme. Nunca pensé que terminaría tan ahogado en papeleo, tenía la esperanza de que tendría a alguien a quién relegarle este tipo de actividades.- Comentó entre las líneas de su grafito.

-Los perros no se ahogan, sensei.- Respondió divertida. -Creo que Tsunade-shisou también se llevó esa sorpresa.-

-Solo por que son buenos nadadores no quiere decir que les guste el agua.- Finalizó, justo cuando terminó el último documento y antes de que apareciera uno más frente a él, gesticuló a Shizune con la palma de la mano. Ella, quien estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación con papeleo fresco, se devolvió mascullando algo parecido a " _es peor que Tsunade_ ".

-Apuesto a que los Ninken se las arreglan mejor que usted al soportar el aburrimiento de no ser tan invocados.- _Hablando de perros_

-Llamo a Pakkun de vez en cuando, es una buena distracción para Shizune.- Admitió él. -Sé que no he tenido tanto tiempo como me gustaría para echarles un ojo, pero he oído que Naruto frecuenta los aposentos Hyūga. ¿Qué tal tú, Sakura?, ¿Mucho trabajo alternando la clínica y el hospital?- Alargó la cháchara amena, por alguna razón creyendo que preguntarle directamente qué hacía en su oficina sería contraproducente. La presencia de su antigua alumna en el edificio Hokage se había disipado casi simultáneamente con la de Tsunade en el puesto de Hokage.

-Últimamente,- dijo, sin intención aparente de responder sus preguntas. -Me he dado cuenta de que a pesar que amo lo que hago, el trabajo me está consumiendo. Tal vez no sea un perro, amarrada como usted, pero sí algo así como una babosa cubierta de sal.-

Kakashi le dio una mirada más profunda, como si realmente ahondara en todas las obvias metáforas correspondientes a sus animales de invocación. Observó a su alumna mucho más de lo que se había permitido hacer antes y corroboró su crecimiento. Sakura debía rondar los diecinueve años y si bien a sus ojos aún podía ver muchas cosas de las que vio en ella cuando era una niña, parecía haberse despegado de aquel efímero recuerdo. Había crecido y madurado mucho, pero había algo en su semblante, parecido a lo mismo que le había hecho prometerle cuando tenía unos trece años que traerían de vuelta a Sasuke y todo estaría bien, muy oculto en sus joviales rasgos, que lo hacía sentirse triste a él también.

Pocas veces-evidentemente esa siendo una-tenía espacio para ahondar en aquella leve punzada de fracaso que le restaba de los tiempos en los que evaluaba todo lo que pudo haber hecho y no hizo con respecto a sus únicos alumnos, porque a pesar de que habían alcanzado habilidades estratosféricas y haberlo superado por mucho, sabía que uno de ellos estaba recuperándose, pero sentía que había perdido a dos por casi por completo. Había perdido a Sasuke, quien había elegido irse, y a Sakura, figurativamente, cuya evidente infelicidad la hacía parecer de ese modo, perdida.

-Me han informado que tu proyecto ha tenido muy buena cobertura y ahora tiene muchos voluntarios. En cuanto al hospital, no hay mucha actividad durante estos días.- Comentó de forma intencionalmente casual. -Si gustas, tengo algunas misiones protocolares en algunos países cercanos.- Observó cada palmo de la expresión de su ex-alumna. Sakura estaba tranquila, como si se hubiera esperado algo por el estilo. -Quiero que te tomes un receso, Tsunade-sama ha hablado algo de esto conmigo. Ella también lo cree conveniente.-

Sakura permaneció en silencio, rememorando brevemente la última conversación con su maestra. Ella parecía preocupada, pero de alguna manera el tema se volcó a Tsunade apostando en contra de su vida amorosa. Con eso de que su maestra siempre perdía una apuesta a menos que fuera a ocurrir una catástrofe, a lo mejor aquella apuesta en vez de entregarle la felicidad le quitaría la vida. No se encontraba demasiado optimista al respecto.

-Sakura,- la llamó, su semblante se había vuelto un poco más serio conforme revolvía una de las gavetas de su escritorio y sacaba un pequeño pergamino, el cual extendió hasta el extremo del escritorio. -No sé a donde deseas ir exactamente, pero si lo que deseas es encontrar a Sasuke, aquí está el último reporte que envió con su ubicación.-

Ella se tomó su tiempo observando el papel. La pausa pareció transcurrir por más tiempo de lo que le hubiera gustado. -Mentiría si no le dijera que me gustaría encontrarlo.- Expresó, con una sincera madurez. Kakashi se sintió nostálgico, de alguna manera, Sakura nunca había dejado ir su perpetua melancolía. A pesar de que se adjuntaba algunas culpas con respecto a los pormenores de las vidas de sus antiguos alumnos, Sakura había empezado a ser infeliz cuando Sasuke se había ido y dudaba que otra persona que no fuese Sasuke lograra devolverle esa felicidad.

-También mentiría si no le dijera que he sido influenciada por él. Me refiero a que, nunca entendí bien a Sasuke, tal vez nunca podré entenderlo por completo y tampoco muchas de las cosas que hizo,- _como intentar matarla, por ejemplo_. -Pero no sé cuando, en algún momento Konoha empezó a hacerme sentir sola. Tengo muchos amigos, pero ninguno parece entender que es lo que siento. Supongo que así debió haberse sentido Sasuke, creo que entiendo por qué sentía la necesidad de irse.-

La razón por la cual Sasuke se había ido, a pesar de tener un trasfondo mucho más oscuro y siniestro, congeniaba de cierta forma con las razones de Sakura. Sasuke se había ido a perseguir una venganza, sabiendo que dejaba atrás todo lo que había conocido y amado. Sakura en cambio, quería abandonar todo lo que conocía y amaba por amor. El odio y el amor no eran más que dos emociones que iban en direcciones opuestas pero convergían en algún punto. Intuía que su hogar había dejado de serlo en algún momento y en su lugar la aldea se había convertido en un contenedor de recuerdos que martirizaban su soledad. Podía entenderlo muy bien por que él mismo había llegado a sentirse de esa forma en algún momento de su vida, a pesar de anteponer el deber y el honor por encima de sus propios sentimientos. En ese aspecto, entender los motivos de Sasuke nunca había sido difícil; reflejarse ahora en Sakura le hacía preguntarse si había llegado alguna vez a vivir el nivel de soledad que ellos habían experimentado. Los tres-Sasuke, Sakura y él mismo-habían tenido situaciones muy distintas entre si, pero la soledad que habían sentido partía de una misma fuente, la autoexclusión.

-Lo que deseo realmente,- reanudó Sakura, -es encontrar mi lugar en el mundo. No sé si se encuentre junto a Sasuke o en otro lugar, de lo único que estoy completamente segura es que si me quedo no encontraré la manera de ser feliz.-

Mentiría si no admitiera que se sintió un poco descorazonado ante la honestidad de la chica. Sakura nunca había hablado de esa manera con él y si ahora lo hacía, era por que realmente deseaba que la dejara partir.

-¿Has hablado de esto con alguien más?- Le preguntó.

-No, tampoco planeo hacerlo. Todo el mundo parece muy ocupado con sus asuntos y creo que solo yo debo ocuparme de los míos.- Respondió ella.

Sakura le observó rebuscar algo en su escritorio, entre las carpetas sobre este. Terminó sacando un rollo de pergamino que tenía algo escrito en tinta azul en un extremo. -Parte de mi pequeño trato con Sasuke antes de que partiera fue su compromiso total de enviarme un pergamino cada vez que cambiara su ubicación. Este ha llegado esta semana. He recibido unos cuantos este mes, jamás se queda demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar.- Dijo, colocando el pergamino sobre su escritorio. -Este lo he escrito yo, reuniendo los lugares en los que acostumbra frecuentar, o demorarse un poco más de tiempo. Lo tengo en caso de que tengamos que ir por él y por alguna razón no podamos ubicarlo. Sin embargo, siempre puedes escribir para recibir sus noticias, te las haré llegar.-

Sakura observó como en silencio su maestro había sacado cinco pergaminos de distintos colores, escribiendo cada letra con parsimonia. Poco después los había enrollado, colocándolos ordenadamente alrededor del pergamino con la ubicación de Sasuke.

-Cada color corresponde a cada una de las cinco grandes naciones ninja. Puedes ingresar en ellos sin problemas, los detalles de cada misión protocolar se encuentran en cada uno. A pesar de que te estoy adjudicando misiones, quiero que te apegues a la palabra "protocolar". A pesar de que tus habilidades médicas sean requeridas, son tratos lo suficientemente holgados como para llamarlo vacaciones.- Le indicó. -No sé si en alguno de esos lugares estará lo que buscas, pero puedes tomarte tu tiempo para cumplir cada misión. Si tu camino te lleva a alguna otra aldea oculta, basta con enviar un ave informando tu posición y redactaré un pergamino para darte un permiso especial.-

Ella siguió observando los pergaminos durante unos segundos antes de mirarlo a él. Por un momento le pareció que aunque el rostro de Sakura permaneciera tranquilo, lo hubiese abrazado si no estuviese el escritorio de por medio. Podía ver claramente el agradecimiento en sus ojos esmeraldas, y como había pasado pocas veces en su vida, sintió que finalmente había hecho algo bueno por su alumna.

Sakura tomó cada pergamino, uno por uno y los apiló en su porta armas. Por último, miró con detenimiento el pergamino de Sasuke antes de tomarlo y guardarlo también.

-Antes de irte,- la detuvo. -Cada vez que tu ubicación cambie deberás informármelo. Todos agradeceremos asegurarnos de seguirte la pista y comprobar que estás bien. Sé bien que eres capaz de cuidar bien de tí misma, pero creo que entenderás que como tu maestro me preocuparé siempre por tí.-

Ella le sonrió. -Le agradezco tanto, Kakashi-sensei.-

-Es agradable algo de familiaridad fraternal en estos días donde todos se empeñan en llamarme Hokage.- Admitió devolviéndole la sonrisa detrás de la máscara.

-Lo siento, no me acostumbro.- Sakura rió, su sonrisa fue honesta y luminosa, expresión que no le había visto esbozar en largo tiempo. -Partiré esta noche.-

-Está bien, entonces.- Respondió. -Ah, y Sakura.- Llamó una vez más justo antes de que esta cruzara la puerta al partir. -Hasta luego, dale mis saludos a Sasuke.-

Sakura asintió antes de salir y él se aseguró de mantener el que sabía sería el último vistazo que tendría de ella en mucho tiempo. De alguna manera sentía que había recuperado a Sakura, ya no la encontraba figurativamente perdida, sabía que en aquellos pergaminos le había otorgado lo que nadie le había dado durante algún tiempo, le había devuelto la felicidad.

* * *

Anteriormente le había sido informado que debido al éxito de su clínica infantil en Konoha, Suna pensaba copiar el patrón y ameritaban que ella o en cualquier caso, Ino-las precusoras del proyecto inicial- viajaran a enrumbar las bases del proyecto. No se atrevió a pensar en un rumbo fijo hasta que después de su primera noche de viaje arribó al pueblo más cercano a Konoha. Estando lo suficientemente cómoda en un local de comida, le dio el primer vistazo a los pergaminos que su sensei le había entregado sin atreverse ni siquiera a sacar el que sabía era blanco y estaba en el fondo de su porta armas. Tomó el de color verde y pensó que lo más adecuado era dirigirse a Suna y asistir en la extensión de su proyecto. Nunca le había gustado el clima de Suna, tampoco le traía los mejores recuerdos; pero creía que era tiempo reconectarse con esa parte de su vida que recordaba le había dado el primer aliento de valor en su vida como shinobi. También tenía que atravesar el país de los ríos para finalmente arribar a el país del viento, así que tendría algo de transición leve al clima.

Una gran parte de sus desordenados sentimientos se negaba a si quiera darle un vistazo al pergamino de Sasuke. Parte de ella quería alcanzarlo tanto como cuando aún había sido abducido por Orochimaru, pero la otra deseaba alejarse de él tanto como si su solo recuerdo le causase frío. Sobrevivir en Konoha después de que se había ido por última vez le había otorgado la facultad-o el castigo-de que le fuera imposible olvidar. Recordaba-y sentía- con creces el amor que le tenía tantas veces al día como le fuera posible contar, pero también podía ver, como imágenes en proyección que cambiaban sucesivamente en su mente, todas las veces en las que él le había lastimado con tanta magnitud emocional que aquello fácilmente pudo también dejarle cicatrices en el cuerpo.

Sasuke no era su objetivo principal en aquel viaje, él solo era una pequeña parte del proceso de sanación que lo abarcaba todo. Le tomó algo de tiempo darse cuenta que no era de Konoha y de sus memorias de lo que requería escapar, si no también del propio recuerdo de Sasuke, que le causaba más daño que consuelo. Su ausencia la había lastimado tanto que la había ayudado a sanar a su vez parte de su dependencia, y por ende, se había desprendido de todo. No podía continuar sin aferrarse a algo que la ayudara a salir adelante, pero no quería apegarse a un lugar, a una persona o ni siquiera a sus recuerdos como había hecho durante toda su espera. Deseaba finalmente ser tan autosuficiente como para aprender a depender de sí misma, y eso deseaba extraer de toda esa experiencia. Amar a Sasuke como lo hacía ahora, de una forma de la que sabía era madura e irremediable, le permitía entenderlo ahora más que nunca lo había hecho antes. Todo lo que le dijo alguna vez tenía un significado distinto al que había interpretado anteriormente, incluyendo lo último que le había dicho antes de partir.

 _Tú no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados._

Aunque encontrara a Sasuke aquel mismo día su simple presencia no podía devolverle la felicidad, pues estaba segura de que lo amaría tanto como se odiaría a sí misma por amarlo después de todo. Él _no_ tenía nada que ver con sus heridas además de haberlas causado, Sasuke no poseía si quiera la facultad de sanar las propias como para curar las de ella. Ella era capaz, tenía el poder y las herramientas. Tenía el entrenamiento necesario y también albergaba algunos buenos recuerdos para ayudar en el proceso. Esperaba que aquel viaje le diera lo último que necesitaba para empezar a sanar y progresivamente admirar el progreso de las lesiones que después no serían mucho más que cicatrices. Se había estado autoflagelando todo el tiempo desde que él se había ido, todo el tiempo esperando su regreso. Sasuke no iba a desvanecer mágicamente todo su dolor, solo ella podría hacerlo, y cuando finalmente lo hiciera, estaría lista para ir por él y ayudarlo a sanar sus propias heridas. Estaba cansada de esperar.

* * *

-¿Es normal que después de todo lo que pasó sea el único que se pregunte _por qué_ seguimos aliados y moviéndonos con Orochimaru?- Indagó Suigetsu, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del laboratorio donde Karin cultivaba muestras de ADN que habían recolectado durante una semana en la aldea de las aguas termales. -¿No deberíamos haber disfrutado las aguas termales en lugar de pasarnos una semana recolectando información que no diré exactamente que es inútil, pero si lo es un poco?-

-Somos un equipo, y nuestro líder es Sasuke. Él ha elegido seguir trabajando con Orochimaru.- Intervino Jūgo, interrumpiendo su silencioso ensimismamiento.

-Te equivocas,- contradijo Suigetsu. -Hebi o Taka o cómo sea que nos llamáramos se disolvió con la primera misión, sin contar que Sasuke nos abandonó y quiso matar a Karin,- acotó. -Aunque no puedo culparlo por eso, pero de todas formas no hizo un muy buen trabajo, -Suigetsu esquivó sin problemas la esperada agresión de Karin cuando esta lanzó un tubo de ensayo de vidrio hacia él, -de hecho, no hizo un muy buen trabajo con ninguno, todos estamos aún aquí. Las personas inteligentes no vuelven a meterse en estos problemas.-

-¡Estúpido!- Karin sonaba enojada, aunque sabía que no lo estaba, sólo se trataba de su habitual mal humor. -Ninguno de nosotros está en problemas. Orochimaru ya no es ninguna amenaza para Sasuke y de hecho le conviene mantenerle un ojo encima. Además, legalmente yo jamás dejé de trabajar para Orochimaru, lo que sea que ustedes hagan aún aquí es su problema.-

-Orochimaru no es de mi interés,- intervino Jūgo. -Yo solo sigo a Sasuke.-

-Pues yo los seguí a todos por que este equipo no tendría chiste sin mí.- Finalizó Suigetsu, Karin arrugó la nariz. -Aún así creo que deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones, ¿No ha sido para eso que Sasuke dejó Konoha de nuevo?- Jūgo hizo lo más cercano a una mueca de aburrimiento que su rostro amable y tieso le permitía. -Pues yo sigo sin confiar plenamente en él, sobre todo ahora que realmente puede aplastarnos como moscas con ese poder.- El tipo siempre había sido peligroso, pero sin importar cuán desorbitadas fueran sus habilidades siempre parecía haber algo más, Sasuke era como una navaja suiza.

-No lo creo,- el mal humor de Karin pareció mermar y apartó la mirada del microscopio, ajustándose las gafas y volteando la mirada hacia sus compañeros. -Después de que Sasuke regresó de Konoha su chakra se volvió increíblemente más cálido, de una forma que no había sentido ni siquiera cuando lo ví de niño. A pesar de que en apariencia no ha cambiado demasiado, estoy completamente segura de que se volvió mucho más humano.-

-Meh,- masculló Suigetsu astillándose un diente con un palillo de madera. -lo más probable es que perder ese brazo le hizo darse cuenta de que es un simple mortal y no una especie de monstruo mitológico sin corazón.-

-No lo sé,- Expresó Karin con franqueza. -Lo que sea que haya sido, estoy segura de que le salvó la vida.-

* * *

 _-Moverse rápido es primordial.-_ Siseó Orochimaru. -Muchas de las muestras que poseemos no son benignas porque se han mezclado con otros ADN que modifican los genes dominantes. Mi intención es cultivar los genes necesarios para mantener y replicar las habilidades de Shinobis extintos que les dieron fama en vida, así que es necesario hacer investigaciones mucho más meticulosas y eso sólo será posible extrayendo las muestras necesarias. Esto podría evitar la extinción de técnicas que fueron invaluables y a futuro podrían ser aún más legendarias.-

-Ciertos linajes deben continuar si no hay posibilidad de repoblarnos naturalmente.- La inesperada intervención pareció complacerlo.

-Esta es la verdad, _Sasuke-kun._ Existen varias técnicas de línea sucesoria que deseo recuperar, algunas tuvieron participación en la guerra por medio del Edo-Tensei,- el hombre serpiente pareció contemplarlo más allá. -Algunas de ellas no se habían visto en décadas y se pensaba que no había forma de que volvieran a existir, como el elemento quemar de Pakura. No estoy seguro de si profanar tumbas sea lo tuyo, pero allí es donde se conseguirá la información genética necesaria. Puedes partir a Suna cuando te plazca.-

Sasuke solo asintió quedamente, antes de retirarse.

* * *

 ** _¡!  
_**

 _Debo admitir que entre las cosas más divertidas de escribir esto ha sido hacerlo sobre la interacción del antiguo Hebi/Taka y su reconversión. Me pareció que la interacción entre Sakura/Sasuke no era lo único que tenía que cambiar, creo que cada personaje debió hacerse ciertos cuestionamientos con el paso del tiempo y para ellos no es la excepción. Otra de las cosas que más me gusta es pintarme cómo serían las cosas cuando se reunan todos, cuando se separen (Ya que, según el manga y viendo la ignorancia de Suigetsu con respecto a la maternidad de Sarada, obviamente sucede) la interacción de Sasuke y Sakura como pareja -y todo lo que desemboca en la unión, por supuesto, nada sucede por arte de magia- así como también un poco de la vida de Sakura antes de dar a luz en una guarida de Orochimaru, una de las peores figuras de su historia; y finalmente la relación que adoptará con Karin en estas circunstancias. Pretendo acabar la historia muy rápido porque ya tengo mucho adelantado y el tiempo me juega en contra, las vacaciones no me serán eternas. Espero que se adhieran al hilo antes de que las cosas se pongan realmente interesantes (falta muy poco, de hecho). Nos leemos!  
_

 _~Nahare_


	3. Luces

Le había tomado al rededor de cinco días y cuatro noches llegar a la línea fronteriza entre el país del Fuego y el país de los Ríos y tres días y una noche más arrivar a la aldea oculta entre Los Valles. Todo había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado allí cuando tenía quince años, aunque era de esperarse que la mayoría de los paisajes se distorcionaran a raíz de las consecuencias de la guerra. A pesar de todo, la aldea aún conservaba su buen clima y los habitantes no parecían tener muchos problemas con respecto a la adaptación.

A pesar de no tener un permiso oficial firmado por el Hokage para permanecer en Tanigakure, el líder de la aldea le permitió la estadía al reconocérsele como una joven veterana de la guerra. Escribirle a Kakashi no fue necesario cuando él mismo envió un ave a Konoha informando de su ubicación.

Era un lugar muy pequeño, lucían más como los establecimientos de un clan en lugar de una aldea oculta. A pesar de esto, su organización era estricta y durante el poco tiempo que había permanecido allí, muchos ninjas de esta aldea habían partido y arrivado de misiones. El nombre de la aldea se debía a que literalmente se encontraba oculta entre valles y colinas verdosas, cubierta por un firmamento azul que le daba una apariencia tranquila y muy agradable.

Respirar aquel aire le llenaba los pulmones. _Sí, se quedaría allí algún tiempo_.

* * *

-¡Oh, vamos!- Se quejó Suigetsu. -¡Para ir de este escondite a la la aldea oculta en la arena tenemos que atravesar tres países _y_ mitad del país del viento! ¡Eso nos tomará semanas!-

-¿No querías vacaciones, calamar?- Karin sonrió maliciosamente.

-Hasta donde sé, es ilegal robar un Kekkei Genkai extinto-cualquier cosa, en realidad-de una de las principales naciones ninja. Sasuke, no creo que sea bueno para ti que regresar al libro Bingo.- Le señaló.

-Solo será una pequeña muestra de ADN, no robaremos el cuerpo.- Dijo Jūgo.

 _Como si no llevarse el puto cadáver mejorase algo._ -¡Y una mierda! Si el Kazekage nos descubre no quiero ni imaginarme lo que su arena le causará a mi agua corporal.- Suigetsu caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, medianamente histérico. -¿Qué pasó con todo aquello de la cooperación y unidad internacional?-

-Suigetsu.- Llamó Sasuke, inmutable. -Orochimaru ya no realiza experimentos que atenten contra la integridad de ninguna aldea, yo me encargo de eso. Sus subordinados están dispuestos a asistirlo en esta misión de preservación y de hecho participar en la prosecución de la transmisión de línea sucesoria implantada. La caza de técnicas sanguíneas se ha hecho desde antes del establecimiento de las naciones ninja, sustraer información aún es parte esencial de ser shinobi.- Apuntó, de forma que se evidenciaba que lo fastidiaba tener que explicar tanto. -No somos los primeros en hacer algo parecido.-

-Bien.- Accedió, estirando su chaleco hacia abajo. -Pero si nos descubren no te cubriré y me aseguraré de inculparte para que te jodan primero.-

Sasuke masculló un monosílabo. -Eso parece justo.-

* * *

En aquella aldea el clima lluvioso reclamaba su vigencia con la veracidad que le hacía falta a Konoha, aunque aún no llovía los nubarrones habían obscurecido el cielo, haciendo caer sobre ella una noche prematura. Aún era tiempo para el ocaso, pero la promesa de lluvia había ocultado el sol, se arrepintió de no haber salido lo suficientemente abrigada de la posada. La aldea oculta entre los valles estaba rodeada de colinas verdosas, cuando había demasiado viento las corrientes de aire quedaban atrapadas entre ellas y la brisa terminó por golpearla con fuerza en los brazos desnudos.

La aldea solo tenía una gran calle principal, formada por la suceción de pequeñas calles que confluían en una. A lo largo de ella estaban todos los comercios del valle, y a pesar de que el lugar era bastante pequeño parecía tener lo necesario, desde restaurantes, posadas, incluso un par de esos lugares de apuestas a los que Tsunade le encantaba frecuentar en sus tiempos de ocio y a los que ella se veía arrastrada por su maestra. La posada en la cual se hospedaba tenía un pequeño local de comida donde por algunos días no había tenido razones específicas para evitar y abandonar la hospitalidad de su hospedadora, más hoy se había convencido de que variar su rutina le haría más cómoda-y sobre todo definiría cuanto tiempo duraría-su estadía en ese lugar.

No tuvo tiempo de escoger que local le parecía más atractivo cuando la lluvia empezó a caer en gotas gruesas. Corrió a refugiarse al primer lugar que vislumbró, aunque ya dentro se dio cuenta de que su cabello goteaba un poco y la lluvia que se había colado en su ropa solo la había dejado más congelada. Al levantar la mirada alrededor se sintió un poco incómoda, había irrumpido abruptamente-al parecer había sido la única que había elegido aquel local como refugio improvisado- y las personas que estaban allí la miraban como si su foraneidad estuviera grabada en su frente-aunque de hecho, estaba atada en su cabeza- tocó instintivamente el listón de su protector de frente antes de finalmente decidirse a tomar asiento.

Eligió sentarse en la barra, no tan llena en contraste al resto del restaurante, donde del otro lado atendía lo que parecía una chica un par de años menor de cabello negro. Apenas se sentó dirigió la mirada hacia ella.

-¿En qué puedo servirte?- Preguntó amablemente, a pesar de que la intensidad de su mirada le hubiera resultado grosera a alguien como Ino. -Tenemos una gran variedad de caldos para entrar en calor.- Sakura simplemente asintió y ella le tendió el menú.

-Shiitake dashi.- Decidió después de un corto vistazo, ella respondió con un amable _-gran elección-_ antes de gritar la orden atrás hacia la puerta que prometía ser la entrada a la cocina.

Durante el poco tiempo que había estado allí había podido observar que se trataban de shinobis muy reservados y generalmente recelosos. A pesar de que su líder había sido abierto y receptivo al dejarla permanecer en la aldea durante al menos los dos días que tardó su ave en arribar a Konoha y volver hacia los Valles, supo reconocer la aguda vigilancia. Ninguna de las personas que se había hospedado en la posada al mismo tiempo que ella o relativamente poco después había permanecido más de lo que Kakashi comprobó su recorrido temporal por la aldea; intuyó que sus misiones habían concluído al validar su procedencia. Aún así, las pocas veces que había salido del hostal-y como le estaba sucediendo en aquel momento- sentía que todos los shinobis de la aldea tenían al menos un ojo puesto en cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Konoha, eh?- la chica de la barra interrumpió su observación del terreno, miraba con curiosidad al protector que utilizaba como cinto. -Sí,- respondió. Al parecer la reserva de tener contacto directo con los ninjas de otras aldeas se rompía con los civiles.

-Vaya que eres peculiar,- dijo en una vocecilla ligera, aunque después pareció retractarse al ver que Sakura la miraba con curiosidad. -Lo siento, no quise ser grosera. Sólo que me apuesto todo lo que quieras que en esta aldea nunca ha habido nadie con el cabello rosa.- Sakura acarició instintivamente un mechón de su cabello entre los pulgares. -Creo que tampoco he visto a ningún shinobi de otra aldea con ese color. ¿Es común en Konoha?-

El cabello. Se avergonzó un poco, su protector de frente no era nada comparado con su color de cabello. En Konoha tampoco era un color frecuente, pero como este era una derivación algo más clara del color rosa del cabello de su padre, a nadie se le hizo difícil acostumbrarse a él.

-No he visto a nadie en Konoha con el mismo color, aunque he visto colores escandalosos.- Respondió con familiaridad, ella le transmitía cierta confianza que atribuía a sus notorios atisbos de inocencia.

Parecía realmente interesada en lo que había dicho hasta que la miró como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante repentinamente. -Soy Megumi, dirijo este local con mi hermano Issei. Siempre olvido este tipo de cosas, la gente de aquí me recuerda a menudo que carezco de modales.- Se quejó.

-Sakura Haruno,- extendió la mano, dispuesta a sellar su primera amistad en la aldea. Tal vez eso la ayudaría un poco a ordenar sus ideas antes de partir.

Megumi parpadeó con esos grandes ojos ámbar de una manera que a Sakura le pareció divertida. -Ese sí que ha sido un nombre bien escogido.- Sakura rió en respuesta.

* * *

Les tomó dos días arribar a la mitad del país de la Cascada y pretendía que le tomara no más de cuatro días llegar a la frontera con el país de la Hierba. Empero, no pretendía airarle el paso a su equipo, a pesar de que siempre le habían seguido por voluntad propia requería de sus habilidades para conseguir las muestras de una manera más sigilosa de lo que él podría hacerlo solo, aunque definitivamente viajaría mucho más rápido sin ellos. Había elegido avanzar durante el día y descansar durante la noche, así que generalmente cuando ellos se reunían para acampar u hospedarse en alguna posada, él aprovechaba para escapar.

La oscuridad de la noche era agradable, ventajosa. Las sombras parecían entremezclarse con él y en él, después del crepúsculo era mucho más fácil no ser reconocido. Mantenerse oculto ya no era una necesidad después de haber sido retirado del Bingo, se trataba de simple placer. Reconocer el terreno de las ciudades que recorría, identificar a ciertas personas y recolectar información siempre era más fácil con la oscuridad como aliada. Así como cuando cerraba los ojos, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba lo acogía y le permitía escuchar claramente sus pensamientos, lo cual era lo único que lograba mantenerlo en calma.

Recapitularse algunas cosas que habían sucedido o que sucedían en el momento lo mantenía centrado. Recordar quién había sido le instruía en quién debía convertirse, recordar de quienes estaba rodeado le planteaba diferencias del pasado que le imponían límites de vinculación afectiva. Tener la certeza de que habían personas esperándolo en algún lugar lo mantenía alejado, consumido en la pertenencia a la oscuridad que elegía retener, pero aún así lo persistía observando un destello de luz lejano, semejante a una vela, que le recordaba que la territorialidad de su oscuridad alcanzaba un límite. Justo en el lugar en el que dominaba aquella pequeña llama, que a pesar de parecer lejana no tremulaba amenazando con apagarse; totalmente viva, intacta y fulgurante como solo podía serlo el fuego, estaban **_ellos._**

Jūgo, Suigetsu Karin y él no tenían un nombre como lo habían tenido antes, eran personas libres persiguiendo ideales distintos. Él quería dejarles en claro que los necesitaba por conveniencia y que si había algún lazo entre ellos, debían al menos imaginar que aquello sólo se había formado por la necesidad que tuvo de arrancar de raíz lazos antiguos y había terminado en ser un reemplazo fallido. Quería depurarse de todo lo que alguna vez le había hecho daño y castigado con demonios y ser honesto con los demás y consigo mismo lo ayudaba en el proceso. Los reconocía y los respetaba, los necesitaba y de alguna manera los apreciaba, pero no estaban atados a él. No como tenía la certeza de que sí lo estaban Naruto y Sakura. Pero aún así albergaba la profunda necesidad de alejarse de ellos, como quién al estar sumido en la penumbra demasiado tiempo observara directamente la claridad del día. Era abrasadora, y la distancia entre ellos era proporcional a la molestia que le causaba en los ojos.

Había estado allí al menos durante un mes después de la guerra durante su recuperación, y por más que había pestañeado para acostumbrar sus ojos a la incandescencia que desprendían, al irse aún le dolía verlos directamente. No recordaba tan brillantes los ojos de Naruto en la infancia-probablemente ni siquiera se había fijado en ello entonces- pero definitivamente recordaba diferente el color de los ojos de Sakura cuando era una niña; verde suave, parecido al mar en calma en lugar del refulgente color esmeralda que tenían la última vez que la vio. Lo había notado entonces y la diferencia se había planteado cuando halló la salvación en ese color cegador, justo cuando Sakura le ayudó a salir de la dimensión desértica de Kaguya.

Las voces de los miembros del antiguo Taka, a pesar de que en esa penumbra también hacían eco impidiéndole permanecer solo en la oscuridad, no irradiaban la luz suficiente como para no ser casi parcialmente ocultas entre la negrura. No como sus amigos de la infancia, quienes a pesar de estar tan lejos su luz aún tenía alcance donde reinaba la sombra; fija y sin titubear, como un foco que está en una habitación cercana. No lo suficiente cerca como para lastimarle la vista pero si radiante como para que cada vez que cerrara los ojos el destello de la luz permaneciera presente. Jūgo, Suigetsu y Karin le permitían sobrevivir sin dolor en los ojos y no sabía si algún día podría someter a sus ojos a la luz tanto tiempo como para definitivamente volver al que, a pesar de estar tan iluminado, la calidez de algunos de sus mejores recuerdos establecían como su hogar.

* * *

Era inevitable compararlo con alguna clase de criatura noctúrna. Creía que en lugar de emparejarlo con animales como serpientes o halcones a alguien se le debería haber ocurrido algo más original, como un murciélago. Después de todo, parecía que a su alrededor siempre reinaba esa aura oscura y desde que lo había conocido todo con él parecía estar directamente relacionado con sangre y escondites semejantes a cavernas. No podía evitar darle vueltas al asunto de que un pez, una zanahoria y un golem no tenían parentesco en lo absoluto a un murciélago, y si todo había acabado mal en un principio culparía a aquella disparatada combinación. Había pocas probabilidades de que algo así volviera a salir bien, y peor aún, de que su pellejo resultara ileso en otra de sus "aventuras" en equipo.

-Algo debe de haber hecho explosión en su cerebro para que haya cerrado la boca durante tanto tiempo.- Escuchó a Karin decirle a Jūgo.

-Sólo pienso en que carecen de instinto de supervivencia. Es antinatural.- Le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida antes de continuar, Karin entornó los ojos. -Ambos siguen ciegamente a Sasuke como si ignoraran el hecho de que su poder lo hace proporcionalmente mucho más peligroso que antes. Ya intentó deshacerse de nosotros antes, ¿Por qué no lo haría otra vez si le conviene? La última vez fue relativamente sencillo porque simplemente nos arrojó a los Samurai y no se encargó personalmente de nosotros, no sé si tenga tanta suerte otra vez.-

-Creo que a tu cerebro se le hace proporcionalmente imposible pensar, si me lo preguntas.- Añadió Karin.

-¡Ves, a eso me refiero! Eres estúpidamente crédula además de ser estúpidamente irritante. Ni siquiera aprecias mi intento de advertirles que todo esto puede volver a terminar en desastre. Ya sabes, nosotros, la cárcel, o peor aún,- Suigetsu enumeraba con los dedos, -la muerte. Y eso implica muchos métodos, incineración, desmembración, asfixia, hemorragia...-

Karin golpeó la mano en la que Suigetsu enumeraba, pero quién habló fue Jūgo. -¿Por qué estás aquí si desconfías tanto?-

Torció la boca en una mueca en respuesta. -No lo sé, no tengo más nada que hacer.-

-Cretino.- Masculló Karin.

-Eso.- Señaló Jūgo. -Por más que temes a que Sasuke acabe contigo todas las noches duermes en la habitación contigua, por que es lo que hiciste durante todos los meses en los cuales viajamos como equipo. Sientes la necesidad instintiva de ser libre y viajar después de estar atrapado durante todo ese tiempo en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru y algo parecido le sucede a Karin. A pesar de todo, parte de ustedes sigue confiando en él.-

-Claro, Karin sigue a Sasuke por que permaneció demasiado tiempo con Orochimaru y no tiene nada que ver con que todo el tiempo estuviera tan obsesionada con él...-

-¡Cállate!- Karin se ruborizó. -¡Tú todo el tiempo perseguiste una estúpida espada que al final perdiste!-

-Bueno, no es como si tu hubieras ganado lo que precisamente buscabas, así que...-

Juugo se interpuso rápidamente entre Suigetsu y la histeria de Karin. Intuyó que la intención de ella era arrancarle la cabeza con los dientes, y afortunadamente el grandulón le ahorró la molestia.

-Mi compromiso no es sólo con Sasuke, también con Orochimaru, esta es su investigación.- Karin se calmó lo suficiente como para añadir. -Además... Yo no me hubiera permitido seguirlo después de todo sin notar que ha cambiado y francamente creo que tú tampoco lo hubieras hecho sin haberlo notado tampoco.- Terminó de forma acusadora.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros. -Es difícil admitirlo ya que hablo con Karin-zanahoria-histérica y Jūgo-de-repente-quiero-destruír-todo, pero confío en sus juicios más que en el de él.- Confesó. -Además, es bueno variar y ser la voz de la consciencia de vez en cuando. Sólo doy algunas advertencias, nada más.-

-Es... Diferente. Ni siquiera tú eres tan ciego como para no darte cuenta.- Dijo Karin.

Honestamente había estado enfocado en lo que le había sucedido en el pasado y lo que podía ocurrirle en el futuro como para ahondar en una visión profunda de lo que sucedía actualmente. Sasuke seguía siendo distante sí, y podía asegurar que su endemoniado poder lo hacía querer salir corriendo; pero había algo mucho más parecido al Sasuke que le había liberado de Orochimaru y le había ofrecido una recompensa por sus servicios. Ahora, pensando en ello podía decir que había de a poco recobrado su humanidad. Pero, si había vuelto hasta ese punto donde casi pudo ver en él un compañero ¿Qué le impediría volver al punto donde para él no era más que simplemente un peón sacrificable? No era que le importara mucho significar algo para él, pero algo que si le importaba mucho era su vida. Aún no quería unírsele a Mangetsu, y a pesar de que tampoco debería importarle demasiado, creía que era su deber persuadir a Karin y a Jūgo para que pensaran un poco más en el asunto y dimitieran de la compañía de Sasuke. Después de todo, sin espada, sin hermano, teniendo mala fama y sin un lugar a donde ir, ellos eran el único foco de reconocimiento que tenía su vida.

-Creo que ha reflexionado todo lo que ha hecho mal e intenta corregirlo a su manera.- Continuó ella. -Yo prometí seguirlo una vez y no romperé mi promesa.- Concluyó con seriedad, ajustándose las gafas.

-Bien, como quieran.- Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos. -No pienso tocar más el asunto, pero tampoco confiaré en él definitivamente. Que sea un poco menos estricto no lo hace menos peligroso; no creo que algo sea imprescindible para Sasuke ni tampoco que aprecie nada más que a sí mismo. Aún con Orochimaru trabaja por sus propios intereses, y si es verdad que desde que salió de Konoha su chakra es mucho más cálido y todo eso creo que eventualmente nos desechará como basura para largarse allí; y no sé si ambos estén dispuestos a seguirlo, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a averiguar como tratan a los criminales en la hoja.-

* * *

Había algo allí que la hacía sentirse en Konoha sin el peso de los recuerdos y era lo que no le permitía irse. Al transcurrir el par de semanas no había dejado de sentirse menos observada pero si más adaptada. Megumi e Issei eran su compañía recurrente, pero ahora algunos shinobis se habían acostumbrado a su presencia e incluso cruzaban conversaciones amenas con ella. A pesar de ello, estaba feliz de que le agradara aquel lugar sin sentir el compromiso de permanecer allí por algo más que no fuese retrasar todo lo que pudiera el clima de Sunagakure.

Definitivamente no extrañaba Konoha. Su habitación en la Aldea Oculta entre los Valles era de un tranquilizante color blanco, con muebles de madera clara que la hacían sentir en paz siempre que permanecía allí. Sintió la diferencia de la evolución de su percepción de las cosas cuando no tuvo problemas para dormir en aquel lugar, a pesar de que no estaba particularmente apegada a nada. En misiones anteriores, solo Naruto y Kakashi sabían tan bien como ella cuanto le costaba descansar plenamente fuera de Konoha. Kakashi solía decir que se trataba del instinto ninja, pero ella sabía que solo se trataba de impertenencia. Era difícil estar en lugares y rodeada de personas con las cuales no estaba familiarizada y si bien la desconfianza que venía con el oficio tenía que ver, había mucho más de nostalgia hogareña en esas situaciones. No sabía lo que le daba la calma suficiente como para permanecer allí sin sentirse extraña como solía ser antes, cuando sólo podía dormir rozando los dedos del hogar que residía en Naruto y la familiaridad que representaba Kakashi.

La impertenencia no había desaparecido. Sentía extrañeza cada vez que habría el armario y veía la poca cantidad de ropa que había llevado consigo, y al mirar alrededor de la habitación sin ningún tipo de fotografía que le recordara quién era y quién llevaba consigo en el corazón. Para su viaje no había tomado el listón de Ino y tampoco el portarretratos del cristal traslúcido con la fotografía del equipo 7. Solamente había traído consigo armas que le recordaban qué era, y aunque había sentido la necesidad de traer consigo una parte de Tsunade, recordó que tenía irrevocablemente grabado en la frente la herencia de su maestra. Llevaba su protector por si alguna vez olvidaba que pertenecía a algún lugar. Aquello podía sucederle en cualquier momento, cuando abandonara el hostal del Los Valles y cada vez que se moviera al hostal de otra aldea, cambiara su habitación, no alcanzara a reconocer sus alrededores y volviera a sentirse inadaptada. Cuando las personas en su vida fueran transitorias y proporcionales al tiempo que eligiera quedarse en cualquier lugar.

Algunas noches, antes de dormirse divagaba en el asunto. No creía haber olvidado el significado del hogar que Konoha representaba para ella anteriormente, optó por creer que tal vez estuviera refugiándose en el hogar que lentamente descubría había dentro de ella.


	4. Cavilaciones y Muros de Espinas

La transición del clima era asquerosa. Era una de las cosas que había odiado siempre desde que había empezado a viajar cuando era una niña y también una de las principales razones por las cuales había elegido quedarse comandando los escondites de Orochimaru. El cambio la golpeó poco después de atravesar la frontera y algunos pocos días antes de siquiera atravesar el paso del puente Kannabi.

Lo había descubierto cuando se había levantado más tarde de lo habitual, cosa que no frecuentaba su eficiente reloj mental. El cuerpo le dolía como si la hubieran golpeado hasta el cansancio y las vías respiratorias se le cerraban tanto que aquella había sido la causa por la cual había despertado. Empezó a estornudar y apenas abrió los ojos agradeció que nadie estuviera ahí para verla moquear de esa manera. Durante unos minutos, al ver la habitación vacía sopesó la idea de que la hubieran abandonado por retrasarse tanto. Se maldijo, a sí misma, a su debilidad y al dolor que le causó bajarse de la cama, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación cuando optó por algo mucho más práctico. Corroboró los chakras de sus compañeros, mezclados entre las personas en el comedor del hostal. No encontró la manera de suspirar de alivio de tanta mucosidad que había en su garganta, así que tomó una pausa para asearse y ver que podía hacer con aquel maldito malestar.

-Bien, creo que ya es suficiente. A no ser que se haya muerto y tengamos que enterrarla no me quedaré más tiempo aquí.- Escuchó la irritante voz de Suigetsu justo cuando se disponía a salir del baño. Abrió la puerta y los miró, debió tener un aspecto lo bastante horrible como para que Suigetsu cerrara su bocota.

Suigetsu silbó por lo bajo. -Creo que eso _sí_ es antinatural. Tu cara tiene el color de tu cabello, zanahoria.-

-Gracias por la acotación, Suigetsu. No me habría dado cuenta si antes no me hubiera mirado en el espejo.- Gruñó en un tono grave. -Siento el retraso. Vámonos de una vez.-

Se sintió un poco invadida cuando Jūgo caminó hacia ella y colocó una mano en su frente, pero no lo apartó a pesar de que el tacto le causó escalosfríos debido a la fiebre. Por más que lo intentó su ninjutsu médico no alivió mucho más que el dolor muscular. Jūgo le dirigió una mirada significativa a Sasuke y él a su vez la miró a ella, se sintió expuesta y un poco avergonzada ante sus ojos.

-Nos quedaremos hasta que la fiebre ceda.- Decretó Sasuke con voz tranquila.

-¡No!- Se apresuró a decir. No quería retrasar en nada la misión y si ponía un poco más de empeño en su ninjutsu médico, encontraría la causa del problema y así sería más fácil avanzar. -Estamos a horas de la farmacia más cercana y si nos vamos ahora conseguiré los medicamentos en el camino.-

-Iremos por los medicamentos, tú debes quedarte a descansar.- Intervino Jūgo. Ella volvió a negarse.

-No te ofendas, nunca estás particularmente atractiva, pero ahora no te ves nada bien.- Dijo Suigetsu.

-Desgraciado...- Jūgo, que estaba más cerca de ella la tomó del brazo que alzó para golpear a Suigetsu antes de que se desvaneciera. El repentino tacto la hizo volver en sí.

-Vale, estás demasiado débil como para que molestarte sea divertido.- Le dijo, volviéndose a los otros dos. -Creo que debe comer, ya se le ha pasado la hora y el malestar no la ayuda.- Sasuke asintió.

Volvió a la cama pesadamente con la ayuda de Jūgo. Miró a Sasuke, le preocupaba profundamente que el retraso fuera a disgustarlo como en el pasado, pero él permanecía impávido y no podía ver nada de molestia en sus ojos, solo la habitual inexpresión de siempre que nunca conseguía leer. Eso la alivió un poco y le facilitó colocar la cabeza en la almohada sin sentirse demasiado culpable.

-Creo que es mejor que me quede con ella.- Dijo Jūgo. -Es posible que se maten si los dejamos aquí.-

-Vamos, Suigetsu.- Dijo Sasuke. Afortunadamente él no se opuso.

* * *

Ese día no había llovido y tampoco parecía que iba a suceder en su transcurso. El restaurante de Megumi parecía mucho más cálido y acogedor cuando no se había mojado hasta el alma, estaba helada y todo el mundo la miraba porque su color de cabello era extraño. Habían pasado al rededor de dos semanas y la gente parecía haberse acostumbrado a la particularidad de su condición foránea y aunque aún notaba ciertos atisbos de renuencia, la gente parecía mucho más abierta, sobre todo después de haber compartido con shinobis con los que había batallado durante la guerra.

-Un shinobi nunca revela sus secretos.- Dijo, sorbiendo un poco de su humeante té. Sentía como el vapor le abría los poros de la cara y le despejaba las fosas nasales.

Megumi pareció pensárselo un momento. -Sería una pésima Kunoichi.- Dictaminó, muy seriamente. Sakura sonrió. -El otro día...- Comentó, como había descubierto hace algunos días hacía cuando quería contarle algo, -Masato-kun pasó a comerse algunos nikuman como hace antes de cada misión,- bajó el tono de voz una octava, como si aquello se tratase de algo muy confidencial, -me contó que compartió formación en un escuadrón contigo durante la guerra.- Sakura la miró con curiosidad. -Me ha dicho que nunca olvidaría que te vio destruir tres hectáreas de terreno sólo con un puño.-

-Ah.- Respondió. En su mirada vio que esperaba que lo desmintiera por tratarse de algo tan incomprensiblemente descomunal para ella. _Si tan solo hubiera visto a Tsunade con dos botellas de Sake en el sistema, era tan voluble como un barril de pólvora cerca de una pequeña llama y tan destructiva como una calamidad climática..._ Pensó. -Recuerdo a Masato-san, maneja tan bien el elemento agua que creí que provenía de Kirigakure- Evadió. -Nunca había visto su protector de frente, luego hice equipo con algunos shinobis de esta aldea, a los cuales- volteó el rostro al rededor como si estuviese buscando algo, -por cierto no he visto desde que llegué aquí.- Eso había logrado desvíar su atención del tema. Una de las cosas que había dictaminado durante aquel viaje era que su deber como Kunoichi estaba relegado a segundo plano a menos que tuviera que cumplir con su deber.

-¿En serio?- Aquello de verdad pareció captar su atención. La chica tenía un déficit de atención considerable, pero creyó que no iba a ser tan fácil desviarla de la conversación. -Poco antes de que llegaras partió un pequeño escuadrón a una misión, tal vez conozcas a algunos.- Había captado algo en su mirada, algo que no era común en ella desde que la conocía, sus ojos habían adoptado una seriedad que la hacía parecer mucho más mayor de lo que realmente era.

-Los recuerdo. Siempre recuerdo a los de las aldeas pequeñas, son fáciles de diferenciar por que nunca hay demasiados.- Le dijo, inclinándose un poco en la barra, increíblemente dispuesta a conocer la raíz del cambio tan radical. -Te contaré mi secreto si me cuentas el tuyo.-

* * *

El arrebol del cielo hacía que la luz que se filtrase por la ventana tuviera una mezcla de colores rojos, rosados y naranjas que iluminaban la habitación de una forma que la hacía acogedora como solo podía serlo allí. La fauna era increíblemente extensa al ser trópico, había diferenciado el murmullo de varias especies de aves entre la brisa, y escuchaba claramente a las que estaban justo arriba del toldo del ventanal. No traían consigo noticias de importancia, desde que había finalizado la guerra le había costado mucho captar una conversación concisa. Todas trinaban melodías y murmuraban al viento versos cortos, ya no se quedaban demasiado tiempo discutiendo dilemas humanos. Si no había caos ellas podían vivir en la plena libertad de su especie.

La naturaleza siempre lo había llamado como la madre que acoge en su seno a su hijo, mentiría si dijera que le desagradaba estar en aquel lugar, por como se veía el panorama podría disfrutar mucho más del clima y la vegetación por al menos una semana más.

-¿Jūgo?- El tono brilloso de la voz de Karin había desaparecido y se había vuelto increíblemente bajo, tanto que parecía como si la enfermedad le estuviera mermando la voz de a poco. Lo único que parecía mejorarla eran las infusiones de eucalipto, y las conversaciones.

-¿Si?- Respondió. La observó intentar erguirse con dificultad, supo que tenía intenciones de levantarse pero solo logró sentarse en la cama y tantear a ciegas por los anteojos que había dejando entre las sábanas, pálidas y revueltas a su alrededor, las cuales acentuaban mucho el color rojo de su rostro y cabello. Había dormido al rededor de treinta minutos entre movimientos inquietos y quejas y ahora le devolvía la mirada con ojos cansados. Se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente, donde ahora sólo había una fina capa de sudor acompañada de una temperatura aquebrantada.

-¿Dónde están?- Preguntó, él supo que se refería a Sasuke y a Suigetsu.

-Todos pensamos que sería mucho mejor conseguirte algo de ayuda. Suigetsu salió por lo necesario.- Le informó.

-¿Y Sasuke?-

-Él ha encontrado un lugar que le agrada mucho en la azotea. Desde allí puede ver todo y considera que este sobretiempo le da la oportunidad de planear mejor nuestros movimientos en Sunagakure.- Respondió, y vio algo de alivio reflejarse en sus facciones.

-¿De verdad?- Aún estaba preocupada, pero debía sentirse muy mal como para no rehusar la asistencia médica. Asintió en respuesta. -Tal vez podríamos viajar seguido durante la noche y el día para recuperar algo de tiempo.- Acotó.

-Creo que no debes preocuparte por eso, Sasuke también se ha acostumbrado a dejar de viajar por la noche e inspeccionar el terreno en su lugar. Está bien, de verdad.- Aseguró antes de que ella pudiera añadir algo al respecto.

La miró recostarse contra el espaldar de la cama y limpiarse los anteojos con un pañuelo. -Siempre odié este lugar. Pesqué un montón de enfermedades tropicales en mi niñez, cuando Orochimaru me descubrió por mi habilidad de rastreo y me sacó de la Hierba jamás tuve otro de esos malditos virus. No volví desde entonces, y resulta que apenas pongo un pie en la frontera todos los males vienen a mí... Este lugar debe estar maldito o algo así.- Masculló.

Evitaría comentar que de hecho Kusagakure le resultaba bastante agradable. -Siempre pensé que tu habilidad con el rastreo había sido desarrollada por los métodos de Orochimaru.- Ella negó con la cabeza. -¿Hace cuanto te encontró?- No entendía por que le estaba contando todo eso, Karin nunca había sido particularmente agradable o abierta, a pesar de que habían hecho equipo durante algún tiempo sabían relativamente muy poco los unos de los otros. No sabía que era correcto o no preguntar, no quería desestimar su repentino avance preguntando algo que la hiciera retractarse.

-Hace mucho.- Sentenció. -Fue poco después de mi examen Chunnin. Para ese entonces ya había conocido a Sasuke.- Le confesó. -Había estado fuera durante algún tiempo cuando noté chakras en dirección a mi aldea, eran muchos y se movían demasiado rápido, tanto que supe que no valdría nada más que mantenerme apartada y apegarme a mi instinto de supervivencia. Los sentí llegar, los sentí mezclarse entre los míos y también sentí como uno a uno iban acabando con los chakras a los que estaba familiarizada. Los sentí irse.- Hablaba con cierta impertenencia, pero también parecía como si su mente estuviera en el momento en el cual había sucedido todo. -Nada podía sorprenderme, sabía exactamente cuantos y quienes habían muerto, contabilizándolos mediante esencias. El chakra de todas las personas es diferente, y yo sabía diferenciar cada chakra de mi villa.-

-Siempre he sentido curiosidad,- confesó, -acerca de como lo haces. De que manera puedes hacerlo.- Al mirarla absorta y dispuesta a mantener la conversación, parecía mucho más sana que antes. Él también estaba sumido en la conversación.

Ella se ajustó las gafas. -Es muy parecido a ver, sentir y oler, pero de una manera mucho más compleja. Generalmente me fío en las personas por la manera en la cual encuentro su chakra.- Él asintió. -Por ejemplo, Orochimaru semejaba tanto a una serpiente en apariencia como en su flujo interno. Frío, su chakra tenía tonalidades grises y blancas y si concentrabas el chakra se percibía humedad en el olor; como en algunos de sus escondites subterráneos. Los colores fríos suelen tenerlos las personas inescrupulosas, pero también ambiciosas y aunque es una cualidad extraña también valorativa. Sabía que estaba tan interesado en mi habilidad que me conservaría.-

...Tú, por ejemplo. Te aborrecí desde el principio.- Admitió, cruzándose de brazos. -Nunca había visto tantos colores en un chakra, todos estaban mezclados de una manera en la necesité poco enfoque para saber que eras un desastre. Aunque, claro, no era extraño ver mezclas de colores extrañas en el chakra después de toparme con tantos _experimentos_ de Orochimaru. Cuando empezamos a viajar juntos (por seguridad) todos los días monitoreaba tu chakra. De esa manera supe que tu alteración solo provenía del sello maldito y que tu chakra reposaba en un solo color claro, parecido al azul. Eso señala casi siempre a personas amables y apacibles. Tu chakra no era frío y eso expresa calidez humana, pero careces de olor. Eso tiene que ver con la familiaridad, el olor marca en tí una pertenencia.-

...Antes de que siquiera lo preguntes, sí, también detesté a Suigetsu apenas le eché un vistazo, principalmente por el olor. El olor que desprende su chakra es molesto y tozudo como él, demasiados minerales en conjunto.-Karin frunció el entrecejo.- No es un olor desagradable en sí, pero me irrita las aletas de la nariz, casi tanto como su presencia. Su chakra tiene mezclas de colores generalmente cálidos pero también fríos, aunque los que abundan más son los fuertes. Tiene la calidez promedio, no es la peor persona del mundo pero definitivamente por mucho la menos acogedora.-

-¿Qué hay de Sasuke? Sólo te he oído hablar de su chakra.- Inquirió, curioso.

Ella entrecruzó los dedos. -Nunca había sentido nada igual.- Admitió. -Ya te dije que lo conocí cuando era una niña, durante mi examen Chunnin me salvó del ataque de un oso. No pude olvidarlo desde entonces.- No podía ver sus ojos, había inclinado el rostro de modo que los cristales de sus anteojos creaban una sombra sobre ellos. -En aquella época su chakra se dividía en dos, entre un color grisáceo y un abanico de colores como el fuego, pero jamás había sentido tanta calidez. Incluso entonces su olor particular era la calidez.-

No creía haber percibido alguna vez el olor de la calidez, ahora que se enfocaba en ello tal vez debía imaginar el olor apegándolo a la visión. Quizás el olor de la calidez se encontraba en aquella habitación, con el arrebol filtrándose por la ventana y el clima tropical.

-Progresivamente,- continuó, -cuando vino a pedir mi ayuda, aún conservaba los mismos colores, cada cual repartidos en la misma proporción que antes en su cuerpo, pero sí noté que el gris estaba algunos tonos más oscuro; y conforme íbamos viajando juntos se iba oscureciendo más. La transición fue leve pero rápida, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta había perdido el olor de la calidez. No olía a nada, pero aún se percibía algo de calidez en él.-

...De a poco fui observando como cada día el gris se fue convirtiendo en negro, y los colores cálidos del fuego se fueron consumiendo también en la oscuridad, el color negro les había quitado terreno. Cuando quiso matarme ya no emanaba nada de calidez, si no frío, como la nieve que quema al contacto. En la guerra su chakra estaba igual, a excepción de que la poca extensión de territorio que tenían los colores cálidos en su chakra se fueron volviendo oscuros también, ya no había azul, ni amarillo ni naranja. Sólo rojo y negro.-

...Luego, cuando todo acabó... Volví a verlo cuando volvió de Konoha hasta Orochimaru. Sabía como se sentía el chakra de Sasuke desde que lo había conocido, desde cálido hasta frío, he visto cambiar los chakras de las personas a mi alrededor. Nunca había visto aclarar un color que se volvió demasiado fuerte; el rojo y el negro que ví la última vez en él fueron las señales de que la única salvación que tendría sería la muerte, de lo contrarío se convertiría irrevocablemente en un monstruo. Pero pude sentirlo apenas llegó al escondite, el color rojo de su chakra se había consumido en los colores del fuego que había tenido una vez cuando era niño, los colores que descubrí después que tienen todas las personas de Konoha en el. Él era otra vez cálido, aunque había perdido definitivamente el olor de la calidez y parte de su chakra aún estaba negra.-

-Por eso decidiste confiar en él y seguirlo otra vez.-

Karin asintió. -Desde ese momento comencé a creer verdaderamente en el cambio. Yo le prometí una vez que estaría a su servicio, aún me siento atada a esa promesa.-

Él la miró con profundidad.

-¿Lo amas?- Preguntó.

* * *

-Kentaro, el chico del elemento tierra que podía crear muros gigantes.- Recordó apenas hizo mención de su nombre.

En compensación a su revelación, había accedido a remover cajas del depósito donde ella e Issei guardaban los alimentos. Megumi se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando comprobó que el rumor del tal Masato no era tan descabellado al verla cargar sin esfuerzo tres cajas apiladas en fila llenas de grandes sandías.

-¿En serio lo conoces?- Megumi salió de su estupefacción momentánea y se sentó en una de las cajas del depósito. Sakura asintió. -Él y su padre venían siempre a comer aquí, su familia y la mía eran muy amigas porque mi padre tuvo un hermano que fue shinobi y fue compañero del padre de Kentaro. Mi tío murió en una misión, pero la amistad entre familias continuó.-

-Ya veo,- Sakura se sentó a su lado, -¿Desde cuándo estás enamorada de él?-

Ella se escandalizó, y su cara se tiñó rápidamente de un rojo bochornoso. -¿¡Qué?! ¿D-de qué hablas?-

Sakura hizo su mejor esfuerzo para reprimir la risa. -Bueno, ya sabes. No hay ninguna otra razón para que repentinamente te sintieras interesada en a quién conozco o no de esta aldea desestimando el hecho de que era posible que pudiera destruir tres hectáreas de terreno sólido con un puño.-

Megumi suspiró. -Supongo que me agradaba desde que éramos niños.- Ella pareció pensárselo un poco. -Pero cambió cuando mamá y papá murieron, su familia fue muy atenta con nosotros e incluso nos ayudaron a manejarnos por un tiempo, Issei apenas tendría mi edad cuando ocurrió todo. Kentaro fue tan amable conmigo, siempre supo que decir para que todo doliera menos y fuera mucho más optimista al respecto.-

-Lo siento,- dijo refiriéndose a su pérdida. -Parece un buen chico, ¿Nunca se lo has dicho?-

-No.- Bajó la mirada. -Desde que se volvió shinobi y se fue a la guerra no lo veo demasiado seguido, y siempre que lo hago está rodeado de sus compañeros ninjas. Me aterra, no sé si aceptará mis sentimientos, pero también tengo mucho temor de que en una de sus misiones simplemente no vuelva, o aún peor, que lo haga, pero con alguien más.-

-Creo que deberías decírselo.- Sakura opinó, ordenando las cajas en fila mientras Megumi la observaba. -La vida de un shinobi es impredecible y también relativamente más corta que la de un civil, no tenemos muchas oportunidades para vivir experiencias agradables. Sabrá apreciar tus sentimientos aún si no los corresponde.-

-¿Lo crees?-

-Totalmente.- Respondió con sinceridad.

-No puedo decírselo, no sabría como decírselo.- Se retractó. -¿Que sucedería si conociera a alguien más en una misión, si se enamorara de una extranjera y decidiera irse? Kentaro no ha vuelto en meses y las misiones aquí generalmente no son demasiados largas... No sé si podría vivir en la incertidumbre.-

Eso la había golpeado un poco. _¿Cuánto tiempo ella había vivido en la incertidumbre?_

-No creo que debas preocuparte mucho,- evadió,- lo más probable es que haya habido un contratiempo. Volver a casa siempre es una prioridad al salir de misión.-

Ella no parecía nada optimista al respecto, pero terminó el inventario que había empezado en el papel mientras Sakura seguía apilando cajas. Repentinamente se sintió como en aquellos días cuando Tsunade había comenzado a entrenarla, la hacía utilizar el manejo del chakra para endurecer sus músculos y le propinaba golpes que la dejaban sin aliento. Para cuando habían terminado, había una bonita noche despejada que Megumi quiso aprovechar ofreciéndole compañía hasta su hostal. No pudo rehusarse cuando insistió.

-¿Alguna vez...- Comenzó una frase que tardó segundos en terminar, y ella esperó expectante, -has considerado irte de Konoha para siempre?-

-Sí.- Respondió, se sorprendió un poco de ser tan franca no sólo con Megumi, si no con ella misma. Siempre que esa pregunta salía a flote en su mente lograba hundirla de nuevo hasta el fondo. -Tal vez lo pensé un par de veces cuando era más joven.- Mintió.

-Temo que Kentaro piense igual.-

-¿Y que tal si en lugar de preocuparte si tiene razones para irse, le das una razón para quedarse?- Opinó, un poco distraída.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que decidiste quedarte?- Sakura la miró con curiosidad. -Me refiero a, ¿Alguien te dio una razón para quedarte?-

-De cierta forma, en aquel tiempo era más importante pensar en cómo afectaría a ciertas personas si me hubiera ido cuando tuve la oportunidad.-

Huir para alcanzar a Sasuke por su cuenta había sido su deseo más ferviente durante la mayoría de su vida; le parecía algo turbio y lejano el recuerdo de haberlo escuchado pidiéndole que abandonara Konoha para seguirlo, pero sobre todo que ella hubiera declinado a esa petición. Parecía algo que hubiera ocurrido muchas vidas atrás.

-Esa es la razón.- Sakura la miró con curiosidad. -Por la cual te has ido, me refiero. Buscas a alguien que te de una razón para quedarte.-

Sakura asintió. -Ese es mi secreto, y el tuyo también está a salvo conmigo.- Dio por terminada la conversación apenas se encontraron con la entrada del hostal. Megumi no parecía satisfecha, pero aceptó que no habría nada más que pudiera sacarle esa noche.

Lo que más le gustaba del hostal eran sus ventanales, le daban una colorida vista de la villa y sentarse a mirar el vaivén la vida nocturna la relajaba. Recordaba el balcón de su habitación de Konoha y a las pocas personas que solían transitar frente a el durante la noche, también las veces que añoraba tanto que la vista la engañaba y la hacía captar breves visiones de un efímero Sasuke, observándola desde el pavimento. Algunas noches eran más difíciles de sobrellevar que otras, a veces dormía y soñaba, y también se mantenía despierta y soñaba. Nunca pudo dejar de pensar en él de una u otra manera. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría herido? ¿Soñaba o tenía pesadillas? ¿Pensaba en ellos? ¿La recordaría?

Durante su estadía en aquel lugar no le había alcanzado demasiado tiempo para divagar, pero aquella noche sintió como si tuviera muchas cosas que poner en orden. Se estaba reflejando en Megumi y en su enamoramiento de Kentaro para encontrar las respuestas que no había logrado reflexionar ni aún en su extendido letargo de soledad en Konoha. Él se había ido, ella permanecía esperándolo. Ella deseaba demostrarle sus sentimientos.

Evocaba perfectamente a un Sasuke solitario, evasivo. _Atrayente,_ según su entonces inocente percepción de la vida. Pero también recordaba al Sasuke que se abría ante ella en descuidos, que develaba parte de sí mismo, cosas que aún no tenía la madurez para comprender. Creía fervientemente que esa era la razón por la que se había aferrado durante tanto tiempo a sus sentimientos; con el tiempo había logrado entender aquellos momentos en los que Sasuke realmente había recurrido a ella, por instinto, para descubrir sus pensamientos. En aquel entonces estaba demasiado preocupada por comprender las piezas inconclusas que le daba de su pasado, de sus miedos, de su odio y unirlas en una como para darse cuenta de que Sasuke realmente llegó a encontrar en ella un puerto seguro. Un refugio, aunque sólo fuera durante unos pocos segundos antes de que recobrara su habitual actitud deferente. Le gustaba pensar que fue alguna vez importante para él, no estaba segura de si eso ocurría o ocurriría en el futuro, pero lo había sido en el pasado.

Traer el pasado al presente le dejaba una sensación agobiante en el pecho. Aún no comprendía, había transcurrido ya un trecho de su vida y a pesar de que fue un buen intérvalo de tiempo en el que convivió con él, sólo estuvo presente durante poco tiempo en esta. Su ausencia había marcado su niñez y definido su adolescencia. Se dio cuenta que su amor era tan grande que también enrumbaba los comienzos de su adultez, su amor era tan grande como su soledad.

 _Sasuke, ¿Quieres estar sólo otra vez? Tú fuiste quién me habló del dolor y la soledad... Y ahora mismo estoy sintiendo ese dolor... Tengo amigos y familia, pero sin tí en mi vida... ¡Sería lo mismo que estar sola!_

Nunca pensó que algo que hubiera hecho o dicho de niña tendría tanto impacto en su vida futura. Recordó aquel evento, el nudo en su garganta acrecentándose. No recordaba el momento preciso en el que había decidido que ella se convertiría para él en todo lo opuesto al dolor y la soledad de la que él le había sido partícipe, y a eso se había aferrado durante muchos años hasta darse cuenta que, irónicamente, él se había convertido para ella en el dolor y la soledad que alguna vez él le había descrito. Era terriblemente insano, pues sabía que parte de ella necesitaba desprenderse de esa necesidad agobiante de significar para él luz en medio de la oscuridad, pero también sabía que necesitaba de él para sanarse a sí misma. No sabía si estaría satisfecha cuando finalmente influyera en su proceso de sanación, o hasta que punto la presencia de Sasuke la ayudaría a desprenderse de su perpetuo desasosiego. Esperaba que no necesitara mucho de ninguna de las dos cosas.

Solo deseaba algo de esa paz que todas las personas parecían poseer y a la que ella no tenía acceso. Esperaba que saldar aquel compromiso que tenía consigo-el de sentir que había ayudado a Sasuke a sanar aunque fuera un poco, y el de que esto la hiciese sentir mejor consigo misma y respecto a como se sentía por él- le ayudara a desprenderse del fantasma del pasado. Sabía que debía sincerarse en el proceso, y era lo que más le asustaba. Si quería llegar a sanar debía confesarle a Sasuke sus verdaderos sentimientos, incluso si él los aceptara o no aquello la ayudaría a sanar aquellas viejas heridas inconclusas. Como Megumi, tenía miedo a una evasiva porque sabía que aquello rompería su corazón, pero con algo de suerte también rompería el hilo que la unía a Sasuke desde hacía tanto tiempo y ella recobraría su libertad. La posibilidad de sentirse despojada de sus sentimientos y de olvidar la _espera_ para dar paso al _cambio._ Aún no sabía cuanto lo retrasaría, pero ya no quería esperar mucho más. Sabía muy bien que no podría sentirse a gusto a ningún lugar hasta que fuera relevada de la soledad y el dolor que Sasuke le había impuesto alguna vez.

Aún así, era irónico que cargara con sentimientos tan dañinos, pero fueran los buenos recuerdos de él lo que no le quitaban la esperanza. Suspiró. Suponía que no habían terminos medios con Sasuke, o lo odiabas o lo amabas, y ella podía decir que aunque cargaba con parte de su odio, desde el principio por él sólo pudo sentir amor.

* * *

Podía contar las veces que había estado sólo junto a Sasuke, la mayoría había trascurrido antes de que se convirtiera en un maniático y había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel entonces que parecía haber ocurrido muchas vidas atrás. En su memoria estaban más frescos los recuerdos de sus últimos encuentros,-dónde era evocado más como una máquina sin emociones que como un propio ser viviente- esto le dificultaba volver a relacionarse con él. Caminaban a la par, pero incluso era un poco incómodo figurar como era correcto hablarle. Aquello lo frustraba, él no solía preocuparse por nada y desde que había empezado a aliarse de nuevo con Sasuke debía consumir dos litros más de agua de lo habitual. Intentando dejar un poco de lado la tensión y en un afán desesperado de conservar su irreverencia, después de conseguir medicinas le sugirió que a Karin le caería bien algo de comida casera para aliviar el malestar. Para su conveniencia, aceptó e incluso estuvo de acuerdo con su sugerencia. Y de alguna manera, aquello lo hacía sentirse más incómodo, sentía que ya no conocía nada acerca de Sasuke. No era lo que había sido en un principio, un compañero errante, ni lo que había sido después, un monstruo inmisericorde. Tantas personalidades se confundían y entremezclaban en su cabeza, no quería volver a pensar que eran compañeros y después darse cuenta de que para él no eran mucho más que peones sacrificables.

Sasuke señaló el lugar, Suigetsu le siguió de cerca. En aquel punto no estaba seguro de si era fama o infamia lo que le precedía, pero todos parecían detenerse a "admirar" siempre que Sasuke entraba en un lugar público. Determinó a algunas de las rostros que los seguían con la mirada, en algunos de ellos se asomaban distintas reacciones, desde algo de incredulidad, intriga y hasta desconfianza. Sonrió. Sasuke tenía una presencia necrótica, un aura mortífera incluso cuando efectuaba una actividad tan trivial y se encontraba aparentemente sereno. _Hn._ Pero sólo hacía falta mirar hacia los rostros de las mujeres alrededor para darse cuenta que sus miradas denotaban pensamientos muy distintos a los que había visto anteriormente. Sasuke era como un muro de hierro lleno de púas, pero todas lo miraban como si quisieran estamparse de lleno contra él.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- Preguntó Sasuke.

Suigetsu se sobresaltó. Estaba justo detrás de él y se había acercado sólo un poco para mirar su expresión ante tanta atención. No era nada que no hubiera sucedido en el pasado, Sasuke nunca salía de su estoicismo. Pero ahora que no tenía nada más que perseguir en la vida, ningún hermano que matar, clan que vengar y aldea que destruir se preguntaba si alguien como Sasuke podría alguna vez relacionarse con alguien. Al menos, siempre pensó que haría algo por el estilo siempre que hablaba de cosas como reestablecer su clan, pero nunca le vio un interés particular en las chicas, así que pensó que ese día llegaría al terminar todo. Se suponía que "todo" había terminado ya, pero su reacción ante la insinuación femenina resultaba la misma. Nada. _cero_.

-Es incómodo,- dijo, mirando a su alrededor hacia sus admiradoras improvisadas.

Sasuke asintió con la misma expresión plana en su rostro, siguiendo la fila del restaurante. Suigetsu lo miró con desconfianza, asegurándose de hacerlo desde atrás, por supuesto. Ni siquiera sabía por que le daba vueltas al asunto; Sasuke había llegado a ser un asesino desalmado, incluso un monstruo. No podía pensar en él como un ser que sabría como amar o alguien o siquiera dejarse amar y si le daba muchas vueltas al asunto a veces veía a Sasuke como un contenedor, no estaba seguro de si estaba vacío o si había aún algo muy terrible dentro. Sólo estaba seguro de que aquella coraza parecía atraer a una gran cantidad de mujeres que de seguro huirían al descubrir lo que habitaba dentro.

Karin decía que los colores de su chakra había cambiado, pero nunca le prestaba demasiada atención como para tomarla en serio. Jūgo lo seguía como fiel devoto, pero aún no podía averiguar por qué él estaba aún ahí.

Era su turno de ordenar, pensó en lo mal que se sentía Karin y también en lo que la haría mejorar, al menos, si no hacía nada por su salud podría mejorar aquel carácter de mierda que tenía. Estaba a punto de avanzar cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke era quién pediría la orden, pidió un par de cosas a las que le restó importancia hasta que lo escuchó ordenar el Okonomiyaki. Era el platillo favorito de Karin, y no era difícil de deducir porque lo comía siempre que tuviera la oportunidad, pero le sorprendió descubrir que Sasuke hubiera siquiera reparado en algo tan trivial como eso. Sasuke pagó la comida y se movió hacia el mostrador para esperar la orden, Suigetsu permaneció observándolo extrañado, esta vez sin preocuparse si lo veía o no.

-¿Qué sucede?- Sasuke preguntó de nuevo.

-Pensaba que no te importábamos.- No había pensado demasiado esa respuesta, y permanecía tranquilo a pesar de la manera en la que la había dicho. Sin poder evitarlo, prosiguió. -Y no es que me interese mucho que te preocupes por nosotros, al menos a mí me bastó la disculpa,- Suigetsu cruzó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, -pero no quiero pensar que lo haces. Tampoco me gustaría que ellos lo pensaran.- No dijo nada más, pensó que él interpretaría sus palabras. De repente, se dio cuenta de que había adoptado más seriedad de lo que desearía, se sentía tenso.

Sasuke lo miró sin expresión durante segundos. -No quiero que piensen nada que no quieran pensar. Han sido libres desde el principio.-

Suigetsu cerró los ojos. _Lo que pensaba, menos que un comino._

-Pero al menos quiero que estén bien mientras estén aquí.- Retomó él.

Volvieron con la orden, Sasuke la tomó. Empezó a caminar e inconscientemente comenzó a seguirlo, como lo había hecho desde un principio. Dios, se sentía aún más estúpido que las mujeres que miraban con adoración patética a Sasuke en el restaurante, él no estaba ciego. En aquella apariencia externa de Sasuke él no veía más que aquel muro de espinas y él tenía una idea más o menos clara de lo que había en su interior y aún así estaba allí. Decretadamente no tenía nada que ver con Sasuke, con todo lo que había mencionado anteriormente él era prescindible, algo de lo que sería bueno apartarse. Pero elegía estar ahí, y se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía algo que ver con él mismo. Pensaba en lo que haría Jūgo, solo y desenfrenado sin la restricción de Sasuke, y en Karin, sola y sin nadie más a quién recurrir que Orochimaru, lo cual era lo suficientemente malo como para al menos traumatizar a alguien de por vida. Pensaba en ellos, pensaba en lo desastroso que sería continuar por su cuenta para ninjas como ellos. No había familia, no había honor, no había hogar. Sólo tenían aquella especie de hermandad criminal y, _maldición,_ era incluso molesto. Perseguir espadas era definitivamente un hobby más divertido.

Caminó a la par de Sasuke de nuevo, los brazos aún cruzados tras la cabeza. Lo miró de soslayo, realmente él no le importaba mucho más de lo que le había importado antes y finalmente sabía porqué. Él tenía familia, un hogar, y era difícil de creer pero incluso había recobrado un poco de su honor; Sasuke necesitaba que ellos fueran su equipo, pero no necesitaba que se preocuparan por él. Él ya tenía personas que se preocuparan por él, y estaba completamente seguro de que Sasuke no necesitaba a nadie más.

* * *

-¿Acaso, alguno de nosotros sabe que es el amor?- Preguntó Karin, reflexiva.

Jūgo la miró inexpresivamente, jamás se había planteado esa pregunta.

-Nos pasamos la vida creyendo que estamos enamorados, -en tal caso, se refirió sólo a sí misma,- pero al final resulta ser un sentimiento vano, voluble. Algo que puede desvanecerse con el aleteo de una mariposa.- _O el blandir de una espada_ , pensó. -El amor debería ser algo más, me parece que es algo que nace de la reciproquividad. Algo que no se llega a experimentar completamente si no es dado y recibido, y no recuerdo haber apreciado algo por el estilo.-

Su compañero se tomó algunos segundos para responder. -Creo que respondiste a mi pregunta sabiamente. Aún así, creo que el amor va más allá de una relación entre dos personas. Aunque comparto que debe ser recíproco para existir, este trasciende de muchas maneras. Como el amor fraternal, por ejemplo.-

No lo sabía. Ella no tenía hermanos, y su memoria casi había borrado todo lo que estuviera entrelazado con sus sentimientos antes de irse con Orochimaru. Lo pensó un poco más, le costaba encontrar entre sus recuerdos la primera vez que creía haber experimentado el amor y aquello era sumamente deprimente. Incluso Jūgo, que era un desastre emocional andante tenía referencias de ello en una persona, un hermano como había mencionado. No recordaba haber amado algo hasta que creyó amar a Sasuke y se decepcionó al saber que este no era el caso, no sentía haber estrechado lazos emocionales con nadie hasta que Sasuke le dio un lugar en Hebi. Si lo pensaba un poco más, tal vez por eso creyó amarlo, Sasuke no le había dado amor, pero sí un hogar.


	5. Sueños Premonitorios

Nunca había sido amigo de los contratiempos, sobre todo cuando eran ajenos a su voluntad. Pensar lo mantenía cuerdo, ya lo había establecido, pero tener tiempo de sobra para pensar también resultaba ser un poco contraproducente. Su tren del pensamiento podía extenderse desde las cosas que consideraba sanas, hasta los extremos de tantear terrenos mucho más profundos que a menudo eran dolorosos. Aquella era una de las razones principales por las cuales no había abandonado completamente la subordinación de Orochimaru; sus pequeños trabajos ocasionales, que no lo beneficiaban en lo absoluto más que para mantenerse centrado, le proveían cierta distracción. Había encontrado aquel espacio solitario en la terraza de su hostal y durante algunos momentos estuvo tentado a reunirse con los demás de vuelta al edificio.

Las personas iban y venían sin advertir que él los observaba. Los veía transitar la calle aledaña, azarosos, algunos otros difuminados por las ténues luces y el vaivén incluso llegaban a parecer melancólicos. Sasuke los contemplaba sin prestarles atención realmente, como si todo lo que hubiera más allá del cuadrilátero de la azotea fuera simple humo que se desvanecía lentamente. Sin darse cuenta, había caído en una especie de ensoñación en donde a pesar de tener los ojos completamente abiertos, parecía estar en otro lugar, muy lejos de allí.

Había salido de Konoha con la certeza de que estar allí era un flagelo constante, la culpa lo perseguía como un fantasma desde que había tenido consciencia del primer daño que reconocía haber hecho-pensaba en Itachi, en su muerte, y en todo lo que hizo después-pero estando allí también recordaba todo lo que había hecho antes. En algún momento llegó a ser genuinamente feliz y a pesar de que no divagaba mucho sobre la felicidad, siempre que llegó a experimentarla estaba directamente ligada a aquellos dos. No perseguía la felicidad, todo lo contrario, parecía que cada día se esforzaba más para apartarse de ella. No creía merecer volver a tener la dicha de experimentarla, de que esta fuera palpable y se dibujara frente a él más allá de siluetas iluminadas sino en realidades brillantes. Aún así lo sabía, sabía que retrasaba lo inevitable, porque los lazos que alguna vez lo ataron y luchó enardecidamente por cortar eran tan fuertes que resistieron sus incesantes esfuerzos por destruírlos, permanecían. De vez en cuando, sentía como a pesar de los kilómetros esos largos hilos lo halaban, en pequeños tirones, para recordarle su perpetua existencia.

Ambos eran incandescentes. Pensaba en Naruto, como la llama que había quemado la venda que en parte se habia colocado y de igual forma le habían colocado; pensaba en él como pensaba en su hermano. Al pensar en Sakura _casi_ podía ver el fulgor, pero con ella era distinto. Pequeños destellos de lo inconcluso titileaban a menudo en su mente, como las luces de un faro que aunque a la distancia, su luminosidad era tan fuerte que la luz se negaba a dimitir, y permanecía. Naruto lo había salvado, pero era Sakura quien acudía a su mente para recordarle que tenía que regresar. Tal vez era por esto que se sentía tan cómodo junto al antiguo Taka. Los apreciaba lo suficiente como para preocuparse por su bienestar, su contigua presencia le recordaba que estaba aquí, lejos de ellos, y que debía permanecer así hasta que la expiación que le traía la culpa desapareciera. No podía negar la existencia de cierta promesa silenciosa, y tener a alguien por quién realmente regresar no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Por ahora, parecía necesitar todo el tiempo del mundo antes de realmente volver.

Aún así, el hilo seguía dando pequeños jalones.

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?-

Era temprano como para ordenar nada, así que la presencia matutina de Sakura y el hecho de que aunque no estuviera tan ataviada lo estaba más de lo habitual, mochila en la espalda y porta armas en los muslos, le hizo comprender casi inmediatamente que estaba próxima a partir.

-Ya es tiempo.- Confirmó Sakura. -Hay asuntos importantes que necesitan mi atención.-

Megumi salió con presteza de debajo de la barra y en segundos se encontraba a su lado, despojada del delantal y alisandose el vestido. -Bien, te acompaño hasta la salida.- Deslizó una sonrisa vacilante.

»Pensé que te quedarías un poco más.- Caminando por el extenso camino que dirigía a la salida del valle, la chica parecía un poco cabizbaja. -Siempre es bueno hacer nuevos amigos, sobre todo cuando son tan interesantes como tú,- Sakura le sonrió en respuesta, -pero no viene mucha gente tan seguido. Aunque, supongo que para que te vayas así de rápido esos asuntos deben ser realmente muy importantes.-

-Lo son.- Concordó Sakura. -Incluso son un poco más importantes que yo, por eso aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más de tiempo es preciso que me vaya ahora mismo.-

-¿Tu aldea te ha enviado a una misión?-

Las puertas de la aldea estaban cerca, e intentaba disfrutar el poco tiempo que le quedaba de aquel clima tan parecido al de Konoha enlenteciendo el paso. -No realmente. Es una misión que yo debo cumplir.- Le echó un vistazo a la gente que transitaba, todos parecían tener algo de lo que ocuparse, un lugar a donde ir. Ella también lo tenía y cada día que lo retrasaba más de lo debido era una equivocación. No podía permanecer huyendo de la felicidad y lo que realmente la hacía feliz estaba demasiado cerca como para no ir a por ello. -Es algo que no puedo retrasar, como parece que tú tampoco puedes hacerlo.-

-¿Como yo?- Completamente ignorante a lo que se refería como parecía, Sakura apuntó con el dedo a un pequeño grupo que se movilizaba hacia dentro de la aldea. Entre ellos, había un rostro que le parecía vagamente familiar, pero que Megumi reconoció inmediatamente. -Kentaro.-

Conversaba afablemente con algunos otros compañeros al acercarse; Megumi temblaba como una hoja. Sakura colocó una mano en su hombro. -Anoche tuve un sueño, me convertía en el hogar de alguien. Yo me convertía en la razón para quedarse, porque el hogar estaba en mí. Voy a convertirme en ese hogar.- Ella la miró con esos grandes ojos ámbar conforme dejaba de temblar. -Sin importar cuantas veces nos vayamos, siempre regresamos al hogar.-

Apartó la mirada de ella para dirigirla hacia él y se mantuvo así durante algún tiempo. -Es cierto, siempre lo hacemos.- Repentinamente, tomó sus manos. En aquellos segundos parecía mayor de lo que era, pero sus ojos aún eran muy expresivos, como los de una niña. -Gracias, Sakura. Estoy segura de que volverá si se trata de tí, eres realmente genial.- Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nos veremos pronto,- aseguró.

Sakura reanudó el corto recorrido fuera de la aldea, pasando junto al pequeño grupo que se aproximaba dentro. Kentaro giró la cabeza al percibir el atisbo rosa en su campo de visión, pero el grito de Megumi desvió su atención.

-¡Cuídate mucho, Sakura-san!-

Kentaro volteó en su dirección al reconocer su voz, y para cuando reafirmó que a quien había visto era realmente quien creía, no había rastro de ella.

-Eh, Megumi,- Kentaro apareció frente a ella, -¿Conoces a esa chica?-

-Así es, te lo contaré todo si me sigues ahora, Issei tiene preparado un buen menú para hoy.- Instó, animada y centelleante.

-Seguro,- respondió él con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

A lo lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para observar lo feliz y sonrojada que estaba Megumi cuando Kentaro halaba de ella en dirección al restaurante, prosiguió su camino.

 _«Anoche tuve un sueño, me convertía en el hogar de alguien.»_

 _-¡No, no apagues la luz!-_

 _Reconoció que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la clínica infantil de cuidados especiales de Konoha. Tenía puesto el uniforme del hospital y estaba apunto de abandonar una habitación que previamente había estado vacía, por eso la sorprendió la voz que la asuzó desde la camilla._

 _-Déjame dormir con la luz encendida. Odio la oscuridad.- En apariencia, parecía haber estado llorando por algún tiempo, hilos de mucosidad se le escapaban de la nariz e iban a parar hacia el oso de felpa que abrazaba contra su pecho. Parecía vagamente familiar._

 _-Gracias.- Le sonrió, al ver que la luz del foco no remitía. -Ahora puedo ir a dormir.-_

 _La rapidez con la que lo hizo la inquietó un poco y estuvo durante algún tiempo observando la parsimonia con la que su pecho bajaba y subía al compás de su respiración calma, antes de que los demás gritos la alertaran._

 _-¡Enciende la luz, enciéndela!-_

 _Salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo principal, un coro de voces gritaban desde la hilera de habitaciones que había a cada lado y a lo largo del pasillo. Todas provenían de donde las puertas estaban cerradas y a oscuras, ya que también habían habitaciones con luz, pero de ahí no se emitían los llamados._

 _En cada habitación habían niños y niñas. Se dirigió a cada una y encendió tantos focos como pudo, y estos respondían tranquilizándose y sumiéndose en un sueño profundo y apacible. Siempre que terminaba con una habitación los gritos proseguían y el ciclo se repetía otra vez. Pasaba de largo las iluminadas porque la verdadera angustia la transmitían las oscuras, necesitaba ayudar, sentía la desesperación por hacerlo. Al fijarse en las puertas de las habitaciones notó que los nombres de los pacientes de los pacientes que probablemente albergaban dentro estaban en cada una. Lo c_ _orroboró al detener la vista brevemente ante una de las habitaciones iluminadas._

 _-Naruto.- Leyó._

 _Había un pequeño cristal que le permitía ver dentro y atisbó una pequeña mata de cabello rubio, despierta y aparentemente tan hiperactiva como siempre. Se apeó a la puerta y observó, era un niño también, pero no estaba solo. No podía ver muy bien a través del escaso campo de visión proveído por pequeño cristal, y tampoco contabilizar a los que estaban con él, pero parecían ser varios. Al afinar su oído junto a la puerta, pudo reconocer algunas voces. Voces que tenían rostro para ella, voces que sabía que jamás lo abandonarían. Él estaba feliz, feliz y despierto. Sabía que no le hacía falta entrar, su alma se inundó de una paz que tenía algún tiempo sin experimentar. Se alejó e inmediatamente volvió a escuchar las voces que clamaban por su ayuda. Y corrió._

 _El ciclo nunca parecía terminar y ella tampoco parecía cansarse, la paz inicial se extendía por su cuerpo cada vez que una nueva criatura dejaba de gritar. Las voces dejaron de resonar tan frecuentemente como antes, y pronto hubo una última luz que encender y un niño que observar dormir._

 _El silencio la arropó con felicidad. Habían dejado de gritar, estaban bien. Luego habría que enseñarles a dormir y no temerle a la oscuridad, a reconocer que había luz incluso en los espacios más oscuros. Por el momento no importaba, estaban a salvo._

 _Se dispuso a recorrer el camino de vuelta y observó las hileras de habitaciones durmientes con regocijo. Pero, al estar todas las habitaciones llenas de luz era imposible que aquella en permanente oscuridad no destacara por encima de las otras. Estaba a punto de preguntarse cómo era que la había pasado por alto y escuchó, y lo supo. La razón por la que la había omitido era porque nadie dentro había gritado por ayuda. Se acercó a la habitación y escuchó el pulso latirle en los oídos, realmente no era propio de la persona que se encontraba dentro pedir ayuda, así que creyó que debía hacerlo de todos modos. Jamás había deseado tanto ver a alguien dormir en paz, así que entró._

 _Inmediatamente después de ingresar la puerta se cerró tras ella. Escuchaba el pulso latirle más y más rápido, la habitación se encontraba completamente en la penumbra. Retrocedió hasta sentir la puerta contra su espalda, extendió el brazo hacia la pared y tanteó hasta que fue capaz de encontrar el interruptor..._

 _-No enciendas la luz.- Sentía el corazón amenazándole con salir de su jaula costal. Lo reconocía. Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier circunstancia, a cualquier edad. Lo amaba tanto que no apartó la mano del interruptor._

 _-No veo nada.- La voz de Sakura sonaba tan agitada como lo estaba ella. -¿Es que quieres quedarte en la oscuridad?-_

 _-La luz me lastima los ojos.- Su voz se escuchaba serena, pero había algo en ella, algo diferente._

 _-¿Dónde estás?- Se alejó de la pared y extendió los brazos hacia donde creía provenía su voz. -No veo nada,- repitió, -¿Puedes ver algo?-_

 _-No podía ver nada.- Respondió._

 _-Sasuke, aquí estoy. ¿Dónde estás?- Intentaba seguir su voz, pero esta se esparcía por toda la habitación. Estaba empezando a desesperarse, comenzaba a ser como una de esas pesadillas que solía tener en su temprana adolescencia, donde Sasuke estaba al alcance de sus dedos, pero nunca podía alcanzarlo. -Quédate quieto, por favor. Guíame, iré hasta donde estés.-_

 _-No es necesario.- Sintió su corazón detenerse momentáneamente, y la presión altísima que este emitía bajar repentinamente cuando unas pequeñas manos tomaron las suyas. -Yo puedo verte a tí.-_

 _La tiniebla dejó de dominar completamente la habitación, entonces se dio cuenta de que el foco de luz provenía de ella misma y fue cuando pudo contemplarlo él. Era Sasuke, no el Sasuke del rinnegan, renegado y fragmentado. No era Sasuke del sello maldito, ni de la maldición de odio de su clan. Con su estatura actual le llegaba al abdomen, justo de donde parecía provenir la ténue claridad que emitía. Él la miraba de vuelta._

 _-Tú no me lastimas.-_

 _Era él, aún así. En sus ojos pesaban mil años más de la edad que aparentaba. Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Se arrodilló a su nivel, sosteniéndolo._

 _-Jamás. No podría jamás.-_

* * *

-Hemos pasado al menos cuatro días más de lo que me hubiera gustado aquí. ¿Podemos irnos ya?- Preguntó Karin cuando se sintió lo suficientemente reestablecida. Jūgo la escaneaba rigurosamente en busca de cualquier signo de enfermedad y no pudo encontrar nada.

- _Geez_ , empezaba a pensar que echarías aquí tus raíces, zanahoria.- Dijo Suigetsu. Ahora que Karin ya no estaba enferma podían empezar de nuevo con su encantadora forma de relacionarse.

-Pues ya de por si es sorprendente que empezaras a pensar cualquier cosa.- Respondió Karin. -Además, definitivamente detesto este lugar, me largaré de aquí con o sin ustedes.-

-Nos iremos al amanecer, entonces.-

Sasuke los había interrumpido silenciosamente al volver de la azotea. Karin asintió, Suigetsu estuvo de acuerdo y Jūgo solamente se encogió de hombros, a él le gustaba aquel lugar.

-Bien, será mejor que te abrigues. Aún tenemos que atravesar todo el país de la lluvia y para variar, nunca deja de llover.- Suigetsu se dirigió a Karin.

Sasuke asintió. -Nos moveremos durante el día y cubriremos durante la noche. Junten todo lo necesario.-

* * *

Conforme se acercaba a la frontera sentía como la ropa empezaba a estorbarle. La temperatura había incrementado y para cuando llegó al clima árido le fue necesario cubrirse de más otra vez, una vez el sol empezó a ser contraproducente. Rebuscó en su bolso el pergamino que estaba buscando. Cuando tuvo entre sus dedos el rollo verde sintió una felicidad semejante a la que había experimentado en su sueño. _La necesitaban._ El trabajo en la clínica era en lo que debía enfocarse ahora. En algún lugar estaba Sasuke y ahora tenía la certeza de que era su deber ir junto a él y ayudarle, pero no podía ignorar los llamados de su corazón, y su corazón estaba en ese momento junto al proyecto.

-Haruno-san.- Uno de los asesores del Kazekage la saludó y la gratificó el hecho de que hubiese recordado su nombre a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido desde que había estado allí por última vez.

Ser dirigida dentro de la aldea después de haber viajado muchas horas a través del desierto sólo se sintió ligeramente mejor por la mera idea de saber que se encontraba en su destino más que algún tipo de alivio concreto. El interior de la aldea seguía siendo el desierto, sólo que en lugar de la planicie que había avistado durante algún tiempo desde la arena se erigían los altos edificios y muros que resguardaban y rodeaban el resto de las edificaciones.

 _-La torre del Kazekage es el mejor lugar, tiene muchas habitaciones y está muy cerca de donde construyen la clínica. Estoy seguro de que Gaara estará feliz de recibirte.-_

Pensó en lo que le había dicho Kankuro-quien la había recibido personalmente una vez en la ciudad y ella se había alegrado de ver, reforzando la teoría del vínculo que se formaba siempre entre el paciente y el sanador-mientras ya instalada en la torre del Kazekage observaba el edificio que habían construído específicamente para ejecutar su proyecto y se sintió muy orgullosa. Aquello había sido lo primero realmente importante que había hecho por alguien que no fuera ella y su equipo. Ser un medic-nin era gran parte de ella, el legado de su maestra era un honor. A pesar de que estar allí le recordaba tiempos tristes, obscuros, esta era su oportunidad de hacer buenos y mejores recuerdos en esta ciudad.

 _Toc, toc_

-Adelante.- Dio su permiso al toque suave sobre la puerta de su habitación.

-Sakura-san, bienvenida.- La formalidad de la figura que ingresó no estuvo exenta de aquel leve tinte-de calidez, tal vez-que impregnaban los saludos que se le daban a los viejos amigos. Su postura protocolaria y su faz apacible siempre serían bien recibidas para ella, quien alguna vez había llegado a verlo inmerso entre lo más oscuro de sus instintos primitivos.

-Kazekage-sama,- saludó ella, con una leve sonrisa de reconocimiento.

* * *

-Nos honra que como precursora del proyecto te encuentres aquí. Tu fama te precede, Sakura-san.- Gaara se encontraba junto a ella recorriendo el que sería su nuevo sitio de trabajo. -Ha sido un aporte muy noble, además de que los resultados observados en Konoha son bastante satisfactorios.-

Sakura se sonrojó un poco. Aún no se acostumbraba a que la gente reconociera su valía, en muchos sentidos no se sentía demasiado diferente desde que había terminado la guerra. Sólo había acabado por ahogarse en el trabajo para evitar divagar en todos los otros asuntos que la ponían melancólica, lo que ocurría externo a eso (incluída la opinión que la gente parecía tener últimamente) pasaba de ella.

-Trabajamos muy duro para que así sea, los resultados son lo más importante. Que la vida de los niños mejore y restarle a la guerra daños colaterales. No fue un tiempo bonito para nadie, pero estoy segura de que muchos se llevaron la peor parte.- Le dijo. -Aunque no es un trabajo que sólo me pueda adjudicar, todo ha sido parte de un buen plan de acción ejecutado por buenos profesionales.-

Gaara parecía complacido. -Estoy seguro de que es así.- Asintió. -Incluso así, me alegra que estés aquí. He visto lo que puedes hacer y mi propia familia ha estado alguna vez bajo tu cuidado. Si estas personas son instruídas por ti la capacidad que tendremos como clínica equivaldrá a la de Konoha.-

La gratitud que sentía por la confianza que Gaara estaba depositando en ella poco podía ser traducida a palabras, así que sólo sonrió. -Confío en que el éxito en la Arena logre que el proyecto se expanda hacia los países que lo necesiten. Así habrá mayor cobertura y más niños podrán ser tratados, así que agradezco mucho la oportunidad.-

El Kazekage la observó con una expresión de cordialidad. -Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para facilitar el proyecto para ustedes, de momento debo retirarme a proseguir con mis asuntos, pero estaré al pendiente de cada uno de los avances.- Antes de retirarse, la acompañó hasta la entrada de una pequeña sala de juntas.

 _Aquí comienza..._ Pensó justo antes de cruzar la habitación.

* * *

El país de la Lluvia (y en especial su aldea) tenía un paisaje que podía ser un poco intimidante, acompañado de su clima sombrío, pero a Suigetsu parecía encantarle. Claro está, él se sentía como pez en el agua-de una forma literal y no divertida- pero ellos, a excepción de Sasuke, que nunca se podía saber realmente que era lo que estaba pensando, tenían peor humor de lo normal. Incluso Jūgo, a quién no le había visto nunca de mal humor sin la acción del sello maldito y que tampoco era particularmente hablador, tenía una expresión un poco más adusta y menos ensoñadora. Aunque no se preocupaba demasiado por las conductas vanas que solían atribuírsele a las de su género, odiaba la humedad por lo que le hacía a su cabello y aún peor, temía que esta le hiciera recaer de nuevo. Ajustó mejor la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

-Es tiempo de descansar.- Sasuke se detuvo frente a uno de los edificios de la ciudad que servía secretamente como hostal.

-Podríamos seguir,- intervino Jūgo, -estamos muy cerca de la frontera, nos queda menos de un día de viaje para llegar al país del Viento.-

-La lluvia arrecia al atardecer. Es más recomendable que se cubran.- Sasuke la miró y ella se sonrojó un poco. Suigetsu no puso reparo en el descanso porque adoraba el lugar. Jūgo suspiró ante la perspectiva de quedarse más del tiempo que creía necesario, pero estuvo de acuerdo con el veredicto de Sasuke. Exponerla al clima, además de ser peligroso para ella podría exponerla a una recaída y de ser así su estadía se prolongaría incluso más.

A pesar de lo dicho, una vez en el hostal Sasuke no permaneció mucho tiempo dentro. La normativa de preservar la salud no parecía incluírsele, eso, o tenía en demasiada estima su sistema inmunológico. Aún así, ella agradecía que le importara lo suficiente la salud de su equipo en general.

-Serán al menos dos días más hasta llegar al país y llegar a la capital nos tomará al menos un día más.- Dijo Suigetsu. -Aunque intuyo que una vez pasado el factor humedad empezaremos a movernos mucho más rápido. Aún así, creo que está siendo más paciente de lo habitual. Antes habría suplantado a Karin con una brújula y un botiquín médico si creía que le estaba dando demasiados problemas.-

Ella frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. Aquella _de hecho_ habría sido una conducta más apropiada de Sasuke hace algún tiempo, era cierto. Pero últimamente la calidez que lo acompañaba le impedía actuar de esa forma. Los colores cálidos de su chakra no perdían terreno y los oscuros tampoco lo ganaban, aún así, mantenía un ojo constante en él. Al primer indicio de cambios drásticos tomaría a Suigetsu e incluso convencería a Jūgo de escapar, pero este no parecía ser un escenario cercano. Sentía algo de alivio y familiaridad cada que Sasuke se preocupaba genuinamente por ellos, casi parecía como los tiempos anteriores a que las cosas se torcieran demasiado. Él los necesitaba y ellos lo seguían porque creían en él y-vale, también porque estaba sólo un poco enamorada de él- las cosas funcionaban bien en ese entonces. Incluso aquí en ese lugar que no difería mucho de Kusagakure en clima si no más bien se sentía el triple de molesto, estaba a gusto.

-Bien, debería ir por algo de comer. Asumiré lo que ustedes quieren dependiendo de lo que llame mi atención,- Suigetsu se sacudió los pantalones antes de levantarse para dejar la habitación y justo cuando estaba a punto de exigirle una orden específica, sintió la presencia de Sasuke llegar repentinamente. Todos se alertaron un poco, no era la hora a la que acostumbraba hacer acto de presencia.

-Debemos ir con cuidado en adelante.- Sasuke les dijo, el cabello goteando. -Capté rumores acerca de disturbios relacionados con ataques terroristas a señores feudales y levantamientos en Sunagakure.-

-¿Les daremos caza?- Preguntó Suigetsu, obviamente emocionado por la perspectiva. -¿Debemos involucrarnos?-

-No, por el contrario, debemos apartarnos y ser más cautelosos si queremos proseguir con la misión,- explicó Sasuke, -el rumor que se extiende me inculpa a mí de todo esto.-

Todos se sorprendieron un poco. -Imposible,- aseguró Karin. Lo decía con base, de hecho, jamás habían permanecido demasiado tiempo lejos desde que había comenzado la misión, además, ese no era el estilo de Sasuke. _Ya no_ , él no hacía esas cosas. -¿Por qué demonios ibas a estar involucrado?-

-Obviamente alguien desea inculparlo,- Jūgo habló esta vez, Sasuke asintió. -La pregunta es, ¿Con qué fin?-

-Lo más sensato es alertar a Konoha que se trata de un impostor para que no te metas en problemas,- intervino ella. -De lo contrario, esto podría lograr que vuelvan a darte caza.-

-No debería ser un problema,- dijo Sasuke. -Deberían poder diferenciar entre una copia y el original. Pronunciarme nos desviaría del camino o, en el caso más probable, alertaría a Sunagakure de mi presencia en la aldea y no podríamos completar la misión. No me apetece retrasarme por asuntos que otros pueden manejar.-

Atisbos del Sasuke irreverente salieron a flote en esta situación, incluso así, esto fue familiar. Y como en antaño, Ella estuvo de acuerdo con su juicio.

-Pero,- Suigetsu parecía contrariado, -si están armando revuelo en Suna y se tragan el anzuelo de este impostor, probablemente están alerta, esperándote. Eso entorpecerá la misión, ¿Si no vamos a intervenir, no deberíamos esperar a que pase todo el rollo?-

-Son retrasos que no deseo aceptar, seremos más precavidos.- Sasuke estaba confiado y con sus habilidades ninja respaldándolo no tenía razones para no estarlo. -Además, me da curiosidad. No iré a la Arena a cazar a ningún impostor, pero si se cruza en mi camino espero que su historia sea interesante.-

* * *

-Velar por ellos es la clave. La esencia de comprender y preservar la salud mental va más allá del trabajo usual del médico, recetar. Esto debe ir más con el entendimiento al paciente para así poseer la capacidad de aliviarlo.- Al finalizar, los médicos que estaban en la sala de juntas se alzaron para estrechar su mano.

El trabajo en la clínica estaba yendo como esperaba. Adaptar a los médicos a la estructura del nuevo plan de salud aún requería ciertas exposiciones, pero parecía ser en general un sistema bien aceptado. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la clínica supervisando los planes de entrenamiento del personal y de a poco, comenzaba a involucrarse ella misma en la atención de algunos de los casos. Los niños respondían a la ayuda con el alivio que sólo alguien que es comprendido podría sentir. Usualmente servía contar ciertas experiencias propias-que hicieran que el infante se reflejara en ellas-y así mismo dar testimonios de como todo llegaba finalmente a una resolución favorable. Al principio los más escépticos con respecto al proyecto creían que sería un problema para los niños abrirse, pero luego, al comprender sus naturalezas retraídas debido a los traumas y la incapacidad de relacionarse con otros niños que no habían tenido las mismas experiencias y que la intervención del personal calificado lograba notable mejoría que prometía evolucionar con la prosecución del tratamiento, todos parecieron fluir fácilmente.

Aún con todo ese exceso de trabajo encontraba pequeños momentos para pensar en Sasuke. No era como si desaparecía de su mente, de hecho, ocupaba un lugar estático en su línea de pensamiento; ella sólo colocaba espacios en los cuales era apartado por otros asuntos, pero usualmente este volvía a reclamar su lugar apenas estaba relativamente despejada. Estando en aquel lugar, haciendo todas esas cosas realmente estimulantes y satisfactorias, se preocupaba por él, se cuestionaba sus sueños. Se sentía muy a gusto haciendo lo que hacía, pero el peso de la ausencia de Sasuke había sido algo que había cargado desde que tuvo comprensión real del mundo. Había sufrido y sobrevivido por ella, todo lo que había hecho alguna vez había sido accionado como mecanismo en respuesta de su partida. Lo único que tenía para aferrarse era su recuerdo, y la vaga sensación de que realmente significaba algo para él. Había huído de Konoha ahogada en la desesperanza, pero la última vez que lo había visto le había dado suficiente esperanza para permanecer al menos dos años en espera. Podría esperar toda la vida, pero, _¿Cuándo?_ De la espera lo que la angustiaba era la incertidumbre.

No podía seguir viviendo sintiendo que el tiempo y la vida se le escurría entre los dedos, eran demasiado valiosos. La boda de Naruto y Hinata había ocurrido en primavera, muy cercana a su cumpleaños, entonces había recibido las felicitaciones de Sasuke. Le importaba, pero a pesar de ello prosiguió su viaje en soledad. Le tomó algunos meses tomar la decisión final de imitarlo, y el mensaje que él le envió había sido crucial; no era un año más de vida, era un año más en su ausencia. Se dijo que la próxima vez que lo viera sería diferente, esta vez diría todo lo que realmente quería decir. Aún así, el amor que le tenia era proporcional a su miedo, si se encontraban, _¿Que pasaría después?_

Estando tan ensimismada en sus cavilaciones no supo bien como había llegado a su habitación, pero realizó en ello cuando miró por la ventana con vista hacia la clínica. El cielo en el país del Viento era el más despejado bajo el que había estado, así que observó perfectamente el vuelo del ave que planeaba en su dirección hasta que llegó a su alfeizar. Llevaba dos mensajes, uno de ellos lo depositó en sus manos antes de partir de nuevo.

Apenas había decidido que su estancia en Suna se prolongaría un tiempo había escrito a Kakashi para informarle de su ubicación, aún así, le extrañaba un poco recibir respuesta. Conforme leía el pequeño rollo su entrecejo se iba frunciendo cada vez más.

 _Imposible_

Sus sentidos estaban sobreexaltados para cuando llamaron a la puerta.

 _Sasuke_

* * *

Infiltrarse en la aldea en un grupo grande habría sido un error, llamarían demasiado la atención incluso utilizando el jutsu de transformación. De hecho estaba bien con eso, lo molesto del tema era que generalmente quedaba emparentada con Suigetsu y siempre tenía que estar atenta de que no metiera las narices donde no debía. Su parte de la misión consistía en ubicar los restos y facilitar el perímetro, Sasuke y Jūgo recopilarían la información necesaria para llevar a cabo la extracción y facilitar el escape. Aunque no dijera nada al respecto, Karin tenía la impresión de que Sasuke también estaba tras la pista del impostor, por eso tenían que estarse con cuidado. Que descubrieran a Sasuke no suponía un problema real, ya que esto significaría que podría defenderse de las acusaciones, pero si entorpecería la misión; y por alguna razón Sasuke estaba empeñado en no desistir de uno y ni de lo otro.

-Primero tenemos que establecernos.- Le dijo, preocupada por la cantidad de tiempo que tendrían que quedarse allí. -Debemos encontrar un lugar que esté algo lejos del cementerio, si ocurre cualquier problema los alrededores serán los primeros en ser investigados. Uno que esté lejos de las autoridades.- Divagó.

-Hhmmm. ¿No crees que es mejor que estemos justo debajo de sus narices? En tal caso de oler algo sospechoso, se guiarán por la conducta propia de personas que cometen crímenes, la cual sería justamente mantenerse alejados de los que mantienen el orden. Así comenzarán a buscar.- Respondió Suigetsu.

-Creo que de oler algo sospechoso, si el olor está precisamente debajo de sus narices será mucho más fácil localizarlo.- Opinó, con los brazos cruzados.

-No si el olor está tan cerca que lo confunden con el suyo,- dijo él, señalando una serie de edificios justo debajo de donde se erigía la torre del Kazekage.

* * *

 _Tengo que volver a Konoha inmediatamente._

Cuando Gaara y Temari le expusieron la situación ya se encontraba al corriente acerca del asunto, a pesar de que Kakashi no había sido tan explicativo en su misiva. No había ninguna razón lógica por la cual Sasuke pudiera estar haciendo esto, _ya no más_ ; tenía que tratarse de un impostor. Pero si el verdadero Sasuke no podía ser localizado y este impostor seguía trabajando en desprestigiarlo, eso podría volver a colocar el estátus de criminal a Sasuke. No podía permitirlo. Si se iba a crear un escuadrón para buscar a Sasuke ella debía ser parte de él, ya que en Konoha se había movilizado un escuadrón para buscar al impostor. _Al menos espero que sea un impostor_ , con eso de que tenía la firma de su chakra le costaba atar conjeturas.

-Todo es tan complicado. ¿Dónde estás, Sasuke?-

* * *

-Así que Suigetsu pensó que era lo mejor.- Explicó Karin.

Suigetsu se hubiera puesto tenso si Sasuke no le hubiera restado importancia. Realmente no le preocupaba la extracción del Kekkei Genkai como lo estaba molestando el asunto del impostor. Parecía impacientarse de que ninguna de las aldeas involucradas hubiera capturado al sujeto, pero de igual manera no pensaba aplazar la misión.

-Nos pondremos en ello ahora mismo.- Ordenó. Estaba seguro de que Sasuke pretendía acabar con el asunto esa misma noche para inmediatamente luego hacerse cargo de la situación.

-Los restos están en el cementerio de la villa. No parecía ser especialmente custodiado, pero durante el día era concurrido no sólo por civiles.- Informó Karin.

-Nos encontraremos allí,- finalizó Sasuke, antes de desaparecer.

El trabajo de Sasuke siempre eran establecer las condiciones para el cumplimiento de la misión y dar la orden de ejecución. Sabían que había ido a asegurar que el terreno estuviera limpio para poder continuar, o _prepararlo_ en tal caso. Creía que se encontraba un poco frustrado por no tener libertad de acción, si daba un paso en falso estarían tras él, estaban atentos. Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado a las ventajas de ser un veterano de guerra y esto seguro se trataba de una grandísima molestia. No sabía cual era el objetivo del tipejo que estaba haciendo todo esto, pero definitivamente no quería estar en su lugar si Sasuke lo encontraba.

* * *

-Sé que aún quedan muchas cosas que hacer aquí. En cuanto sea posible enviaré personalmente a alguien para que retome donde me quedé.- No había mucho que decir o hacer en la clínica, moverse era primordial. A pesar de que le importaba la continuidad del proyecto y apenas había tenido días para atenderlo, no tenía la menor idea cuánto tiempo iba a llevar hasta que resolvieran todo aquel conflicto. _Y si este era medianamente parecido al de la última vez..._ A pesar de que se negaba a creerlo, estaba preocupada por todo lo que apuntaba hacia Sasuke. Si todo esto se ponía demasiado difícil no creía poder regresar a Suna durante algún tiempo, así que antes de irse decidió dejar tanto en orden como pudiera.

-Por ahora es suficiente, aunque podríamos necesitar nuevas instrucciones. Todo ha ido yendo muy bien, pero apenas nos encontramos en las primeras fases del tratamiento y necesitan la prosecución eficaz.- El médico de cabecera parecía un hombre rudo, pero era gentil de corazón. Sabía acercarse a los niños y el proyecto le sentaba bien.

-Haré todo lo posible, pero por ahora debo irme.- Se despidió.

Estaba conteniéndose para no correr por los pasillos de la clínica. Necesitaba concentrarse, tenía que pensar en alguna alternativa que la ayudara a justificar a Sasuke-aunque, más objetivamente, su ausencia-y de igual manera explicar de una forma coherente por que esta copia era tan buena. Tenía algunas ideas en mente pero todo se acumulaba de forma que no la dejaba pensar, su mente estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Tenía que serenarse. De hecho, debía tener una cara especialmente contrariada cuando llegó al ala de atención del hospital, la sala de espera estaba casi vacía a excepción de un hombre que la miraba extrañado. Se esforzó por sonreír.

* * *

Se limpió la lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla con un dedo.

Sintió el brazo de Suigetsu estrecharse alrededor y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de darle un codazo para que se apartara de ella. A pesar de la rapidez con la que Sasuke pretendía ejecutar su plan, no parecía algo inmediatamente posible. Se había redoblado la vigilancia en los alrededores de la aldea y el cementerio también estaba siendo custodiado por algunos shinobis. Al llegar, los tres se habían separado. Jūgo se había plantado cerca de la tumba que les interesaba y ellos se habían ido justo al otro lado, para no levantar sospechas tuvieron un pequeño acuerdo silencioso acerca de posar como la pareja de duelo eterno. Jūgo, a su vez, había adquirido algunas flores para colocarlas en la tumba donde esperaba.

-Todo esto es una mierda. En otros tiempos nos habríamos cargado a los guardias y salido de aquí inmediatamente, pero son nuevos tiempos. Ni siquiera tendríamos por qué estar haciendo esto en primer lugar.- Masculló Suigetsu.

-Cierra la boca.- Susurró Karin, acercándo la cabeza a su hombro. -Esta misión no es el verdadero problema, ha sido el impostor que ha armado todo este revuelo y ha causado que Sasuke esté nuevamente en la mira.-

-De todas formas no será posible hacer nada hoy, deberíamos irnos. No podemos quedarnos aquí demasiado tiempo, sería sospechoso. ¿Dónde rayos está Sasuke, para empezar?-

-Ha estado aquí durante algún rato.- Suigetsu le echó una mirada interrogativa. -Su chakra se mueve en otra sección del cementerio. He estado esperando a que se mueva para accionar.-

-¿Accionar qué?- Suigetsu estaba irritado. -¿En serio pretende atacar por esta estúpida misión?-

Karin se tensó. -No lo creo. Pero no sé por qué demonios no se larga.-

Suigetsu la sujetó del brazo, el agarre era fuerte, pero su rostro parecía gentil. Aunque sus ojos... Definitivamente ya no le gusta meterse en problemas. -Vamos, tenemos que visitar a otro difunto.-

* * *

La última vez que había estado allí le había costado abandonarla. El tacto rústico de la lápida era propio del cementerio de la arena, en Konoha, las lápidas eran de piedra pulida. Aquí estaban hechas de arena compacta y cada vez que ondeaba el viento amenazaban con desmoronarse cada vez más. Hacía tiempo que no era visitada por nadie. Su hermano, el único que podría haberse preocupado por algo como eso, se encontraba en una lápida justo a su lado. El tiempo seguía avanzando desmesuradamente, pero sus memorias se habían congelado en el. A veces sentía que había eventos que reviviría toda su vida, en una especie de bucle sin fin. La muerte de la abuela Chiyo era uno de ellos.

Sabía que tenía que darse prisa, pero le pareció incorrecto irse sin pasar por allí. No sabía cuándo volvería, lo que sabía era que siempre que regresara no podría evadir ese lugar.

-Me he convertido en una mujer fuerte, abuela. Tú forjaste parte de mi también.- Su mano se ciñió a la lápida. Sasuke necesitaba su ayuda, aunque posiblemente él ni siquiera estuviese enterado... _Esperaba que_ , al menos. -Pero aún tengo que proteger a las personas importantes para mí, creo que nunca acabaré de hacerlo. La gente que quiero parece tener un talento especial para meterse en problemas, lo quiera o no.- Se le había escapado una risa, que se volvió una mueca y terminó siendo una expresión decidida.

Se retiró en el acto, todavía conservaba en su puño restos de la arena.

* * *

-Hhmm, ¿Esa no era la compañera de equipo de Sasuke?- En una hilera cercana, Suigetsu seguía sosteniendo a Karin en el momento en el que desapareció.

-Haruno Sakura,- confirmó Karin. Sasuke debía haber suprimido su chakra al máximo para que ella fuera incapaz de percibirlo estando tan cerca. Empezaba a oscurecer pero aún había un número considerable de personas rondando el cementerio. Él les lanzó una mirada antes de ocultarse tras un pilar y desaparecer.

-Bien, esa es nuestra señal.- Empezaron a caminar fuera del cementerio.

Jūgo ya estaba con Sasuke en el hostal para cuando llegaron.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Suigetsu, -¿Qué hacía aquí la chica de Konoha?-

-Aparentemente está involucrada en algún asunto que tiene que ver con la clínica que está justo al lado del edificio.- Explicó Sasuke. -La seguí hasta el cementerio, pensaba que podría haberse dado cuenta de algo, pero no era así.-

-Si está aquí es un problema más.- Se quejó Suigetsu. -Ya no es sólo Gaara de quien debes ocultarte, ella te conoce, Sasuke. Si está tan cerca corres el riesgo de que pueda descubrir la transformación.-

-Eso no será un problema,- Sasuke parecía algo más distante de lo habitual, -ha partido a Konoha. La aldea finalmente se está movilizando para intentar capturar al responsable de los ataques, Sakura ha ido a unírseles.-

-Un problema menos, entonces.- Karin se recostó en uno de los muebles de la estancia. -Aún así, eso no resuelve el problema del patrullaje intenso. Esto se ha vuelto mucho más complicado de lo que creíamos, es imposible completar la misión, al menos por el momento.-

Sasuke se mantenía estoíco, para variar, pero podía entrever que estaba tenso. Las complicaciones no eran lo suyo, aunque realmente creía que su terquedad le impedía abandonar la misión; lo que realmente le estaba molestando era todo aquel asunto del desprestigio.

-Nos quedaremos.- Sentenció. -Si Konoha se encarga del problema la vigilancia mermará, cuando todo se asiente será el momento.-

Todos asintieron, Suigetsu sonrió un poco cuando Sasuke se retiró. Ser paciente nunca fue una de sus virtudes, se estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo debía retrasarse Konoha para que Sasuke interviniera y se encargara del asunto.

* * *

Sabía que a ella le debía haber tomado al menos tres días en llegar a Konoha, pero para ese momento ya debían haber movilizado escuadrones previos a su llegada para dar con el objetivo. Estuvo muy atento a toda la información que pudo recopilar durante todos esos días y en especial un par de días después de la que se suponía tenía que ser la llegada de Sakura a Konoha, pero no hubieron noticias.

Tenía la ligera sospecha de que esta persona, fuese quien fuese, estaba intentando incitarlo con sus actos para atraerlo. En un principio se negó a darle importancia porque pensó que era trabajo suficiente como para que otros se encargaran de él, pero el tipo estaba siendo una verdadera molestia. Prevía, además, que si no lograba hacer contacto con él los ataques se volverían más serios o podría utilizar alguna especie de sebo para atraerlo. No estaba preocupado por las personas que podrían utilizar para atraerle, de hecho, esperaba que fuera a por Sakura o Naruto; ellos serían capaces de manejar la situación. Sin embargo, luego de días sin tener noticias pensaba que se estaban retrasando bastante, y en consecuencia, su estadía en Suna se alargaba.

Salió de la aldea tan eficientemente como se había infiltrado. Los sellos de manos de la técnica de invocación pronto fueron reemplazados por un estridente chillido.

No les había dicho nada, pero ellos entenderían.

* * *

-Fue más paciente de lo que esperaba,- comentó Juugo.

-Hay que reconocerle que ha estado trabajando en ello.- Karin estaba mirando por la ventana.

Suigetsu sonrió. -No lo suficiente. Cuando Konoha está involucrada Sasuke tiende a prescindir un poco de su autocontrol.-

* * *

 ** _¡!_**

 _Hola! Este es definitivamente el preludio de su encuentro. Es importante que tengan familiaridad con la novela de Naruto Gaiden post guerra, Sakura Hiden, ya que estos capitulos se entrelazan con dicho relato y si bien dejaré implícito que fue lo que pasó, para mayor entendimiento sería bueno que la conociesen. Yo cambié sólo un poco las cosas, aquí la boda de Naruto ya tuvo lugar porque que Sakura vuelva a Konoha no me cuadra con la trama. Los capítulos se van haciendo más y más largos mediante los escribo, así que intuyo que probablemente el fic no pasará de unos 15 capítulos, si no menos. Sin más que decírles, comenten cualquier duda y/o sugerencia. Besos!_

 _Nahare_


	6. Sangre Derramada

Su estadía en Konoha había sido más breve de lo que había esperado.

Afortunadamente ya habían hecho las conjeturas suficientes como para estar al tanto antes de ser capturada por Kido. La había avergonzado un poco el hecho de caer en una trampa tan obvia, pero la visión corpórea de Sasuke era tan escasa que le había sido imposible escapar de la ilusión. Una parte de su mente había creído que era él porque se trataba de lo que más anhelaba su corazón, aún así la razón había dominado la situación. Con la ayuda de Sai, Ino, Naruto, Hinata y Kakashi, ella misma había sido capaz de derrotar al impostor.

Había cumplido su objetivo de ayudar a develar la situación y así evitar poner a Sasuke en peligro. Pero incluso más importante que todo eso, había tenido la oportunidad de verlo. Esa pequeña visión efímera captada con su ojo, tan repentina que desapareció en un parpadeo; a pesar de que le había hecho ahondar en aquella percepción del vacío que se siente cuando se logra sostener algo segundos antes de que escape, le había recordado que de hecho, no se había ido del todo. Estaba allí latente donde sea que se encontrase, no los abandonaba por completo.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía un poco triste, pero parte de sí misma sentía que podía descansar. Ya se encontraba muy tensa con todo el asunto de Sasuke previo al secuestro, así que decidió que prolongar su "visita" era innecesario. Una vez que fue aprobado el presupuesto de la clínica-otra vez, la captura del impostor le había otorgado otro poco de felicidad- con la expansión y capacitación asegurada podía volver de nuevo a Suna a concluir el proyecto apropiadamente.

Tenía al menos dos días viajando, la vegetación empezaba a menguar. El clima ventoso que le daba el nombre al país empezaba a ganar fuerza, para cuando había llegado el atardecer eligió detenerse. Al cerrar los ojos antes de dormirse contempló de nuevo la figura de Sasuke moviéndose entre los árboles, y justo antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia no pensó en que se había ido de nuevo, esta vez quiso creer que estaba yendo justo en dirección al camino donde se encontrarían de nuevo.

* * *

El ave que se posó en su mano traía una melodía clara y corta. Konoha había controlado la situación y Sasuke había asestado el golpe final. Para cuando regresó, la tensión en él parecía haber desaparecido. Sasuke podía ser mayormente indescifrable, pero después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con él habían cosas que eran fácil de reconocérseles, la tranquilidad era una de ellas. Sus ojos lucían despejados en lugar de tormentosos.

-Nunca nada te suele tomar tanto tiempo, pero esto ha sido un récord.- Suigetsu tenía ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca.

-Konoha ya se había encargado de lo interesante para cuando llegué,- Sasuke cerró los ojos, pero esbozó una especie de sonrisa. Tenía razón, la tensión se había esfumado y de hecho estaba de buen humor.

-Y bien,- irrumpió Karin. -¿De qué se trataba todo esto del impostor?-

-Era una especie de _wannabe_. Había desarrollado drogas a partir de restos de mis células y las de Naruto, estas podían otorgarle el Sharingan y el chakra del Bijuu a quien las consumiera. Deseaba capturarme para obtener mejores usos del Sharingan y por eso secuestró a Sakura para usarla como cebo. Para cuando llegué él ya estaba acabado.- _Uhm, así que era eso lo que le parecía divertido_ , pensó Jūgo. -Lo único que alcancé a hacer fue encargarme de los subordinados del sujeto y la destrucción de las drogas.-

Suigetsu silbó por lo bajo. -Vaya, eso habría sido un gran problema si hubiera sido distribuído.-

-Afortunadamente no lo fue.- Incluso Karin parecía un poco aliviada. -Lo de la recolección de restos para experimentación casi parece digno de Orochimaru.-

-Sus ambiciones eran distintas,- explicó Sasuke. -El caos indiscriminado no era lo que movía este tipo, era el dinero.-

-Era un motivo demasiado vano como para que tuviera una oportunidad real, estaba destinado a ser vencido.- Comentó Jūgo. -Pero lo que es más importante, te libra a ti de problemas.- Sasuke asintió.

-La noticia de la captura fue recibida aquí en poco tiempo y en consecuencia, la seguridad ha aflojado un poco. Distribuyen la vigilancia de la aldea de manera normal, afianzando los puntos más importantes, así que el cementerio ya no es tan concurrido por shinobis.- Informó Karin. -Esperabamos tu regreso para actuar.-

-Quiero descansar antes de viajar de nuevo,- visiblemente, Sasuke estaba mucho más relajado. A pesar de que había sido poco lo que había hecho en el país del fuego, consecutivamente le había tomado tres días llegar y tres días volver, -durante ese tiempo podremos establecer mejor el perímetro y crear un plan a partir de él. Aún tenemos que ser precavidos para no ser localizados, pero ya no existe una vigilancia real donde yo sea el objetivo.-

-Bien,- dijo Suigetsu, -si no tuviera que estar todo el día ejecutando el henge, esto verdaderamente podrían llamársele vacaciones.-

* * *

-Me alegra que todo esto se haya tratado de un error,- Gaara parecía realmente aliviado, -después de todo lo que ha pasado que Sasuke volviera a ser consumido por la oscuridad era algo que me habría entristecido, pero habría tenido que actuar de igual forma.-

Sakura asintió. -Lo sé, esa posibilidad también me asustaba. Pero luego me sentí en verdad tonta,- su semblante había cambiado, -Sasuke-kun es mejor que eso, incluso mejor que todo lo que le pasó una vez y también que lo que hizo. Una vez se dio cuenta que el camino que había tomado era incorrecto rectificó y él no es de esas personas que cambian de ideales fácilmente, es bastante testarudo. Cuando recordé todo eso fui capaz de proceder como era debido y ayudarlo a salir de todo aquel aprieto.- Gaara sonrió.

-Sasuke y Naruto tienen suerte de que seas su compañera.- Temari sonreía como si la entendiera realmente. -Sé lo que se siente velar por gente problemática, nunca deja de ser difícil, y en general, nunca deja de ser.-

Kankuro le echó un vistazo mordaz y luego entornó los ojos. -Supongo que esta vez no sólo lo dices por tus hermanos.-

-Serás idiota,- Temari lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero un leve sonrojo se esparció por sus mejillas.

-Finalmente,- interrumpió Gaara, -podremos proseguir con el proyecto de la clínica sin retrasos. Hemos tomado los recursos necesarios para que puedas trabajar cómodamente, así que esperamos que tu estadía sea agradable para ti.-

-Lo agradezco, Kazekage-sama. Aún así, no creo que se amerite que me quede demasiado, he dejado las cosas los suficientemente enrrumbadas antes de irme y su equipo me sigue rápido. Por lo que se me ha sido informado, como va todo sólo será necesario dar los toques finales.-

Gaara asintió. -Aún así, espero que te tomes el tiempo para descansar. El viaje ha sido largo.-

-No estoy agotada, he descansado lo suficiente durante el viaje,- negó, -quiero trabajar con los niños personalmente además de entrenar a los médicos, y me gustaría empezar lo antes posible. Si me disculpan, me retiro.-

Gaara alzó la mano e hizo un gesto de asentimiento y despedida. Cuando desapareció en una voluta de humo, Kankuro silbó por lo bajo.

-Nadie puede decir que no es eficiente,- comentó.

-Siente verdadero amor por lo que hace, es eso lo que la hace eficiente. Creo que no habría dejado Sunagakure si no hubiese sido por algo por lo que sintiese afecto en la misma medida.- Dijo Gaara. -Antes pensaba que era sólo cosa de Naruto, esa calidez y el deseo de proteger lo que realmente era importante para él. Pero no toma mucho darse cuenta de que esto es característico de los ninjas de la hoja y Haruno Sakura no es la excepción.-

-Uchiha Sasuke,- nombró Temari. Pobre, pensó. -No debe ser nadie fácil de querer. Las intenciones pueden ser las mejores, pero también es necesario que se permitan ser amados.- Miró a Gaara, él había sido tan distante por tanto tiempo que se olvidó del amor que le tenía como hermana. De hecho, el amor estuvo oculto bajo el miedo durante tanto tiempo que olvidó que lo tenía para él hasta que Gaara estuvo dispuesto a amarlos también.

Pero, si había ocurrido con Gaara... Observó el kanji "Amor" que él mismo se había grabado en la frente. Aquello había sido una premonición, un precepto. Decididamente no creía que existiera alguien incapaz de amar, y por ende, evitar ser amado. No si era el tipo de amor de Naruto que había alcanzado en Gaara y que Sakura parecía compartir.

* * *

-Espero se encuentre bien, Sakura-sama.- Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente, aún no caía en cuenta el por que de tanta formalidad a su alrededor. El comportamiento que los medic-nin tenían con ella también se le hacía extraño, pero intentaba seguir con la corriente. -Hemos escuchado lo que pasó, pero confiamos en que estaría bien.-

-No ha sido nada, de verdad,- sonrió un poco incómoda, restándole importancia al asunto con la mano.

-¡Claro, después de las cosas asombrosas que hizo en la guerra, un impostor no era un verdadero problema!-

Sakura retuvo el impulso de estamparse la mano contra la frente. Tsunade iba a través de estás situaciones de forma impecable pareciendo siempre tan superior. Solía decir que los jóvenes eran extremadamente impresionables, sobre todo si estaban en presencia de algo verdaderamente extraordinario. La humildad nunca había sido el fuerte de su maestra, pero evidentemente este si era un joven impresionable, aunque no debía tener mucha menos edad que ella.

Optó por sonreír. -Bien, necesito que me digas como va todo por aquí.-

-Las cosas están yendo muy bien, pero todavía hay cosas a tener en cuenta. Sabiendo que el método de abordaje puede tomarse su tiempo, ya que el sistema de interacción/conversación no es uno que de resultados de un día para otro y que la medicación es más bien una medida secundaria, la mayoría de los niños han ido teniendo cambios lentos pero definitivamente visibles. Aún así, la clínica es nueva en este lugar y la mayoría de los niños fueron traídos o escogidos para ser tratados por secuelas post-guerra.-

-Ya veo,- comprendió. -La guerra acabó hace dos años y los casos más graves han sufrido durante mucho tiempo como para adaptarse eficazmente al sistema.-

Él asintió. -Hemos etiquetado los casos por gravedad y mejoría, denominando escalas por colores,- le tendió una carpeta, la primera hoja dentro tenía tres franjas. Varios nombres se observaban dentro de ellas, -la franja verde corresponde a los casos comunes, cuyas pérdidas o traumas han sido recientes y no recientes pero han respondido de la forma esperada, la amarilla a los casos recientes y no recientes que responden de forma mucho más lenta que los otros...-

Sus ojos se posaron en la franja roja, en la cual sólo había escrito un nombre. -...la roja la creamos para los casos no recientes en los cuales no se ha podido hacer ninguna clase de avance. Por ahora, sólo tenemos uno. Por eso requerimos su presencia, Sakura-sama.-

 ** _Mamoru, Rui_**

-Amane-san,- llamó. -En la mañana, después de ser atendidos individualmente por un terapeuta son llevados a compartir en una sala de recreación.- Él asintió. -Condúceme hasta allí, por favor.-

* * *

Había salido poco desde que habían llegado allí, al contrario del resto de su equipo. Suigetsu era incapaz de quedarse quieto durante demasiado tiempo, Karin no soportaba el encierro y Sasuke, en general, no pasaba mucho tiempo junto a ellos puesto a que siempre permanecía vigilante de su entorno. Tal vez ese era el factor que hacía que funcionasen bien, todos tenían en claro que difícilmente eran compatibles y por eso no trataban de forzar las cosas. De ese modo lograban entenderse e incluso a veces estar a gusto con sus diferencias; tenía la creencia distante que incluso disfrutaban la compañía. Aún así, no se agradaban lo suficiente como para abusar de aquellos momentos.

Era complejo, pero todo iba bien. Seguía a Sasuke para recordar a Kimimaro más que para mantener a raya su instinto asesino. Incluso en ambientes turbulentos había sido capaz de controlarse y a pesar de que era una habilidad que aún necesitaba ser desarrollada, se sentía contento. Aunque aquel lugar era concurrido y por ende tenía la tendencia a ser un poco caótico, aún no había tenido ningún arrebato. No había tanta fauna como en otros lugares que había visitado, pero habían varias ventanas en la habitación conjunta donde llegaban aves y reptiles propios del país, así que tenía con que entretenerse.

Se acercó a ella, a través se podía ver varios edificios y también la torre del Kazekage. Pensó en Suigetsu, el más temerario y el menos paciente de todos y deseó que llegara pronto. Era tal vez un poco irónico que fuera él quien velara por el orden de las cosas, pero siempre que el albino estaba fuera se preocupaba porque se metiera en algún lío y pusiera en peligro la misión. Lo buscó con la mirada, pero aún no había ni rastro de la apariencia que había elegido tomar.

La ventana que daba vista hacia la clínica que estaba contigua a su hostal, donde pasaba una calle que dividía ambos edificios también estaba sin señales de él. Dicha clínica parecía ser infantil, ya que en el día poco veía afluencia de adultos y la mayoría de los que ahí residían se trataba de personal médico, aunque más puntualmente por el hecho de que un parque de juegos al exterior abarcaba una parte del terreno. Era común que un grupo de niños fuera conducido por algunos de esos médicos algunas horas de la tarde todos los días, lo sabía porque durante su estancia ahí solía observarlos asiduamente.

El grupo de hoy parecía ser el mismo, tal vez con una o dos variantes más. En general, lo que había captado la atención de sus pequeñas expediciones fuera del edificio era el hecho de que habían presentado un cambio gradual y evidente de conducta. Al principio, todos ellos estaban un poco reacios a compartir con el otro, pero con el pasar de los días se fueron relacionando y con algunas excepciones la mayoría disfrutaba de la actividad. Aún así, su mirada siempre se desviaba al que parecía aislarse, día tras día. Se sentaba en el área de juegos y nunca hacía intentos por relacionarse con los otros niños, e incluso parecía ignorar a los adultos que se le acercaban. El día de hoy, de nuevo parecía estar ignorando a aquel médico de cabello azul que solía intentar acercarse a él, sin aparentes resultados. Junto a él, le llamó la atención otra silueta con color de cabello peculiar.

Dudaba que Sasuke ignorara la presencia de Sakura Haruno en la villa, mucho menos estando a solo unos pasos de ellos. Tampoco creía que estuviera subestimando su capacidad para descubrirlos, al menos si se dejaba llevar por la reacción de Sasuke ante su secuestro, parecía estar tan confiado de las habilidades de Sakura como para que el impostor en ningún momento tuviera una oportunidad contra ella. He incluso así, él había elegido descansar en la arena algunos días más.

Se preguntaba si para Sasuke la presencia de Sakura tan irrelevante. Aunque, tal vez no lo era. Nunca podía entender demasiado a Sasuke, de todos modos.

* * *

Había que concedérselo, Amane tenía un don para los niños que provenía de su energía, le recordaba muchísimo a Naruto. La mayoría había tenido un progreso admirable desde la primera vez que los había visto justo cuando el proyecto había iniciado, sin embargo, no había conocido al chico de la franja roja entonces. La carpeta que le había sido entregada contenía nombres pero no fotografías, más era sencillo determinar por sus conductas a que franja pertenecían. Los de la verde eran indiscriminados en el area de juego, se paseaban de aquí para allá con sus compañeros. Los de la amarilla, se congregaban en grupos más pequeños, pero aún así parecían disfrutar del tiempo de recreación. El chico de la franja roja se sentó en el suelo, utilizando la verja como respaldo. El cabello liso y negro le caía sobre la frente y le ocultaba parcialmente la vista, así que no podía decir realmente que estaba viendo. Amane se dirigió inmediatamente a él.

-Rui,- llamó Amane, pero el chico no dio señales de estar prestándole atención siquiera. -Hace un día excelente, ¿No lo crees?- Silencio. A pesar de esto, el peliazul no dio señales de que su espíritu flaqueara. -Sería un desperdicio no aprovecharlo, me gustaría que tú lo hicieras. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa que quieras hacer.-

El rostro de Rui se volvió hacia él, podría estarlo mirando debajo de la cortina de pelo, pero no estaba segura. Lo que había dicho Amane definitivamente había captado su atención. La misma verja que había utilizado como espaldar le había servido para impulsarse arriba, pero la expresión complacida de Amane desapareció cuando Rui pasó de él-y de ella también- y se fue caminando de vuelta adentro. Estaba a punto de protestar, pero Sakura lo detuvo con un brazo. En su lugar, lo instó a que ambos lo siguieran dentro del edificio.

Caminaba a paso tranquilo, ellos se encontraban a una distancia prudente pero se aseguró de seguirle el paso. Lo observó detalladamente mientras se movía por el edificio en dirección a las habitaciones, donde pronto alcanzó la suya. Una vez dentro esperó unos minutos antes de acercarse a la puerta y mirar por el pequeño cristal de la puerta, Rui se encontraba recostado en su cama de espaldas a la puerta, encorvado. Estaba segura de que intentaba ser silencioso, pero sus continuos estertores le mostraban que estaba llorando. Amane también miró, su expresión se ensombreció y ambos se alejaron de la puerta, caminando de vuelta al área exterior.

-No sé cómo ayudarlo,- la franca decepción que se leía en el rostro de Amane era casi enternecedora. Realmente estaba preocupado y para Sakura, eso era señal de que realmente le importaba. -Este proyecto es muy importante, nadie había tomado en cuenta antes algo como esto. Todos se preocupaban sólo por las heridas externas, cuando las internas son las que dejan las peores secuelas, todas las guerras anteriores a nosotros, la mayoría de los renegados y desertores, probablemente nacieron a través de este tipo de daños...-

-...Haciendo esto podríamos evitar que al crecer estos chicos no se adhieran a esas heridas como motivo para causarle el mismo daño a otras personas. Incluso tal vez podríamos lograr que llegaran a tener una buena vida. Es por eso que estoy aquí, y también la razón por la que creo que es asombroso que alguien concibiera esto, dice mucho de quién realmente eres, Sakura-sama. Sé que siempre existirán casos que saldrán de la comprensión y posibilidades del médico, pero no es algo que esté dispuesto a aceptar fácilmente. Por eso confiamos en usted.-

Suponía que a esas alturas no podía evitar estar algo conmovida. -Inicié esto porque mis compañeros habían sufrido traumas de infancia relacionados con la violencia. Al crecer me hice consciente de dichos traumas y al ver su progreso me di cuenta de que había mucho que pudo haberse evitado con sólo algo de intervención, palabras en el momento adecuado, apoyo cuando necesario. No abandoné a mis amigos cuando su sufrimiento era tan grande que intentaron alejarme, nunca me rendí con ellos y no pienso hacerlo con este proyecto ni con ningún chico que necesite nuestro apoyo.- Ella posó la mano sobre su hombro. -Encontraremos la manera de ayudarlo, a él y a todos quienes necesiten lo mismo que él.-

* * *

Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche estudiando el caso. Mamoro Rui tenía once años y era hijo de shinobis de rango medio que habían muerto en batalla durante la guerra. No tenía hermanos ni familiares cercanos, y se le había ingresado a la clínica como medida alternativa de algunas autoridades de Sunagakure en respuesta a su comportamiento extremadamente introvertido y asocial. Su ingreso en la clínica había coincidido con su ida a Konoha por el asunto del impostor y en una semana se había negado a tener contacto con sus examinadores, por ende no se había logrado ninguna clase de progreso.

El enfoque que había concebido como plan de acción para la clínica contaba con tres fases: Relación, Terapia y Reinserción. Se trataba de un método humanista para el cual eran escogidos los médicos que tenían mejores escalas de puntaje en el test de inteligencia emocional. La capacidad para relacionarse con el paciente era la clave del éxito, crear un vínculo con el que este se pudiera identificar y poder sentirse comprendido en su duelo. La terapia y la reinserción eran conjuntas, cada día los niños eran sometidos a algunas horas de terapia individual en la mañana y por la tarde compartían con los demás niños de la clínica, teniendo la oportunidad de vincularse de maneras distintas. Una vez que se considerara que el paciente había sido tratado satisfactoriamente, lo suficiente como para haber completado las fases del duelo, entonces era devuelto a su cotidianidad. Aún así, parte de su visión incorporaba un seguimiento continuo incluso después de darles de alta. La razón por la que Rui era un dilema para sus colegas era porque no había manera de establecer la primera fase del tratamiento.

Para cuando recién amanecía ya se encontraba en la clínica. Teniendo una reunión previa, había acordado con la junta médica que sería ella la que llevara el caso en adelante y que junto a ella podían haber al menos un par de ellos que también pudieran hacer estudio de la situación.

-Hoy cambiaremos un poco las cosas, Rui. Ha venido alguien especial a verte.- Escuchó que Amane le decía al chico conforme iba entrando a la habitación. -Es una gran ninja médico y además es muy bonita, ¿Ah que si? Tal vez te gustaría hablar con ella.-

Sentado en una silla, el chico no se inmutó. Amane la miró con preocupación, pero ella hizo un ademán con la mano, para restarle importancia.

-Vaya que has de ser especial, Rui. ¿Ves este protector?- Sakura toqueteó con la uña el protector de Konoha que llevaba en la cabeza. Le complació ver que el niño la atendía, a pesar de que aún no veía mucho detrás de la cortina de pelo él había subido el rostro para ver lo que ella le indicaba. -Me han traído todo el camino desde Konoha para que viniera a verte sólo a ti. Me llamo Sakura, y seré tu nueva compañera.-

Permanecía callado, pero Sakura podía ver que estaba alerta por su lenguaje corporal. -Como comprenderás, al venir aquí únicamente por ti me he tomado el tiempo para revisar tu historial. Sé que no eres mudo, Rui-chan. Tal vez sólo muy tímido o muy quisquilloso; y a pesar de que eso te ha funcionado hasta ahora, ya no es necesario que lo seas. Queremos ayudarte,- Sakura hizo una pausa, esperando que el niño entendiera especialmente esto último, -así que como te habrás dado cuenta, he dicho "compañera" en lugar de "médico". Visto que no pareces querer hablar con nosotros y por ende entonces no podemos ayudarte, tampoco pretendo obligarte a hacerlo.- Se agachó, hasta quedar a su nivel. -Lo único que puedo hacer en esta situación es hacer que quieras hablarme, así que permaneceré junto a ti todo el tiempo. Seré tu nueva compañera aquí en la clínica, también tu terapeuta y amiga, si me lo permites...-

Ante la impasibilidad del niño, añadió, -...Si permaneces en silencio durante un año, un año estaré junto a ti. Lo único que puede librarte de mi es que te comuniques conmigo, que seas capaz de decirme cómo te sientes... Y si de verdad te empeñas en quedarte callado, ¡Entonces tengo que advertirte que puedo llegar a ser muy persistente!- Añadió con una sonrisa.

Había empezado el tratamiento especial de Rui ese mismo día. Para evitar que el ambiente seguro que ofrecía la relación médico-paciente fuera imperturbado, pero también sus colegas fueran capaces de seguir atentamente el desarrollo de la situación para poder comprobar los resultados y a sí mismo ser capaces de aplicarlos en otros casos como modelo, instalaron cámaras en la habitación en el momento en el que ella y Rui se fueron por la tarde al tiempo de recreación.

Pasó junto a él toda la mañana, y a pesar de que en ningún momento el muchacho pareció estar interesado en hablar con ella, se acopló a su compañía. Durante el día había permanecido en cama con Sakura a su alrededor, y a pesar de que sentía que estaba hablando consigo misma todo el tiempo, sabía que estaba atento a todo. La forma en la que había elegido hacer las cosas era incluso más personal que la que había ideado para el proyecto inicial con casos estándar. Con esto estaba asegurándose que se acostumbrara a ella, convirtiéndose en una figura con la cual él pudiera familiarizarse.

Antes que el sol comenzara a ponerse le acompañó durante el tiempo de recreación. Actuó como esperaba, tampoco haciendo ningún esfuerzo por interaccionar, así que Sakura sólo se limitó a hacerle compañía. Para cuando fue el momento de acompañarlo de vuelta a su habitación, supervisó que se fuera a la cama.

 _-Descansa, Rui-chan.- Dijo, accionando el interruptor._

Utilizaba las noches en su habitación para recopilar más información. Había utilizado el favor de Kankuro para conseguir datos de los padres de Rui que sólo podría ofrecer el orfanato en el que lo habían colocado. En algunos pocos días había podido admirar leves avances: como que comenzara a esperarla despierto, a responder favorablemente-y con eso se refería a con menos tensión de lo usual- hacia las cosas que Sakura había investigado y sabía que le gustaban-mayormente alimentos- aunque aún se ponía tenso cuando hablaba durante demasiado tiempo, era incluso agradable cuando compartían el silencio. Después de varios intentos fallidos se había dado cuenta que era inútil intentar mediar para que Rui se uniera a los demás niños en el tiempo de recreación, así que había optado por no forzar demasiado las cosas y por el contrario hacer que el chico se sintiera cómodo con lo que elegía hacer. Nunca le dio la opción que le había dado Amane cuando lo vio por primera vez (definitivamente no quería que se aislara a llorar en su habitación, así tuviera ganas de ello) así que aquel espacio del enrrejado donde él solía recostarse solo empezó a ser el lugar donde ambos pasaban el tiempo en el exterior.

-Si esto fuera Konoha,- le comentó un día, sentados en el piso árido y bañados en el sol mientras compartían una manzana, -le pediría al Capitán Yamato que hiciera nacer un gran árbol que nos diera sombra.- Cuando Rui miró hacia arriba, figuró que estaba intentando imaginárselo. Por alguna razón luego de eso sintió que le estaba lanzando una mirada de "¿Vas en serio?" detrás de la cortina de pelo. -Bueno, puede que este clima sea demasiado seco y la tierra no sea fértil, pero con un pozo de agua profundo que nutriera las raíces, supongo que cualquier árbol podría crecer tan fuerte y grande, incluso aquí.-

Después de eso Rui había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo restante palpando y distrayéndose con el suelo a su alrededor y eso la mantuvo serena. Lo que sea que estaba reprimiéndolo empezaba a aflojar. Al día siguiente, para cuando había llegado la hora recreativa, el chico encontró que su sitio en la verja estaba cubierto del sol de la tarde por un pequeño toldo improvisado hecho de palmeras secas, Sakura supuso que le había gustado cuando se reunió con él justo debajo.

No sería hasta poco después de esto que finalmente obtuviera una reacción concreta del chico. Había llegado a la hora usual esperando que Rui como acostumbraba estuviera esperándola despierto, pero se dio cuenta de que de hecho había sido despertado cuando irrumpió en la habitación. Se incorporó exaltado, la cortina de pelo adherida al rostro por las lágrimas, Sakura incluso pudo entrever unos bonitos-pero a la vez muy tristes- ojos azules debajo. Supuso que había tenido un mal sueño y lo había despertado de repente.

-Lo siento, Rui,- se excusó con una sinceridad casi dolorosa. El niño aún tremulaba, y verlo en ese estado le causaba un leve desasosiego. -No quise despertarte de ese modo.- Se acercó. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

No esperaba que el niño le respondiera, de todos modos. Aún así no podía evitar sentir preocupación, había un progreso favorable-aunque no céleres resultados- en su conducta. Las grabaciones nocturnas de las cámaras de su habitación mostraban que de hecho, aunque existían temblores en su figura que indicaban que aún estaba en duelo, estos no se extendían demasiado y no perduraban hasta primeras horas de la mañana, como le había sido informado que solía suceder.

-Ha sido sólo una pesadilla, todo está bien.- Entre las hebras de su cabello captó el destello azulado, lo que leyó en sus ojos la llenó de pesadumbre. _«No, ¡No lo está!»_

Por instinto, acercó la mano a su rostro con la intención de apartar su cabello, secar sus lágrimas y confortarlo; pero sus dedos sólo alcanzaron a sentir el respingo de aire que causó el abrupto movimiento de Rui para alejarse de ella. La mano viajó de nuevo instintivamente hacia su pecho.

-Lo que sea,- comenzó con suavidad, -sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo. Estoy aquí siempre que me necesites, pero para poder ayudarte necesito que me digas qué sucede.-

Se movió alrededor de la habitación en medio del silencio, buscando pañuelos para el niño. Para cuando alcanzó la caja se detuvo una fracción de segundo, interrumpida por su voz. -Eres muy molesta.-

Tardó unos momentos en voltearse a encararlo, pañuelos en mano y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza contra el pecho. _Interesante elección de palabras_. El tono que utilizó arrastraba fragmentos de tristeza, pero en su mayoría era una especie de rabia que no podía identificar. Al mirarlo, sabía que su rostro le transmitía al chico una serenidad que no sentía.

-No me importa ser molesta, si eso significa que eventualmente estarás bien.- Respondió, tendiéndole los pañuelos con delicadeza. No los tomó de su mano, así que los dejó a su alcance y como prometió, a pesar de su visible descontento no lo abandonó por el resto del día, aunque ahí había terminado toda su interacción.

Después de eso estuvo abstraída durante la mayor parte del tiempo, asegurándose aún de ser atenta con el niño. Pareció calmarse conforme dejó de intentar hacer esfuerzos mayores para comunicarse con él de nuevo, así que cesó sus avances por la paz.

Al final del día se encontraba adormecida, pero incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Rui seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza y cada vez que su línea de pensamiento llegaba al punto de lo que había pasado, parecía como si alguien estuviese presionándole un dedo invisible contra el pecho; no lo suficientemente fuerte como para dolerle pero si para molestarle. Sentía la necesidad campante de ayudarlo con todo lo que pudiese y eso provenía específicamente del método en el que había elegido llevar las cosas, personal. Cuando pasaba tanto tiempo a su alrededor no sólo se estaba asegurando que el chico se familiarizara con ella, también lo hacía con él. Poder sentir su dolor y a la misma vez saber que le traía un poco de calma era por mucho lo mejor que había sentido en mucho tiempo, útil, pero sobre todo capaz de ayudar a alguien que aunque si bien era incapaz de tomar toda la ayuda que podía ofrecerle, sabía que la necesitaba.

Era sano hasta cierto punto que en estos casos el paciente reflejara a la figura del médico en alguien importante para él, fuera parte de su duelo o no, y que de igual manera el médico pudiese hacerlo también para que el vínculo fuera verdadero y existiera la necesidad real de parte del paciente a acercarse al médico, y el deseo genuino del médico para ayudar al paciente. Creía que Rui había hecho un poco de eso con ella inconscientemente, incluso evitando no hacerlo, pero ella había elegido abiertamente a Rui y tenía bastante qué reflejar en él.

Tal vez la razón principal por la que había fundado el proyecto se trataba de su necesidad de reconciliarse con esa parte de ella que le gritaba que hubiera sido capaz de evitar todos los eventos que se desarrollaron con respecto a Sasuke y Naruto si hubiera sido lo suficientemente competente. Si hubiera tenido la paciencia, madurez y sabiduría para hacerlo. Había dejado de castigarse por ello-al menos conscientemente- algunos años atrás, era una niña entonces y apenas conocía lo suficiente de la vida. Luego, cuando todo se había vuelto demasiado sofocante a pesar de que intentaba respirar la espera llenándose de trabajo, no la cubría en su totalidad. Siempre habían aquellos momentos latentes donde el " _si tan sólo_ " aparecía por su mente sin ser invitado pero tampoco sin ser evitado. Debía hacer algo al respecto, y la clínica fue el resultado. Evitar catástrofes en lugar de vivirlas, ese era un gran sueño.

Consumió todo su tiempo, pero eso era justamente lo que buscaba, menos tiempo para divagar. Ayudar a otros le proporcionaba alivio a su propio dolor y confiaba en que ese era una manera noble de sobrellevar las cosas. Naruto se había casado, Ino se seguía haciéndose cargo de sus compañeros y a la vez descubría su cercanía con Sai, todos los demás habían escogido la manera más conveniente de manejar sus propias pérdidas. Pero ella no podía sobrellevar su propia pérdida si estaba rodeada de ella, y justamente por eso había abandonado Konoha.

Había pensado en Sasuke durante todo el camino hasta Suna, pero había sido justamente allí donde había logrado apartarlo de su mente durante más tiempo. Lo veía en Rui, aún así. Se había involucrado tanto que de hecho las palabras del niño la habían herido a pesar de que una de las eventualidades que había considerado de este tipo de abordaje podía causar que él se fastidiara de ella, era algo con lo que había estado en paz y dispuesta a sobrellevar; pero suponía que sus emociones aún le hacían malas jugadas. Habían pasado al menos siete años desde que Sasuke le había dicho algo parecido y aún se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al recordar la desesperación que sintió cada vez, y ni siquiera tenía que ver con el rechazo. Recordaba lo mucho que quería ayudarlo y no poder hacerlo la hacía sentir francamente inútil.

Recordar aquel sentimiento la abatía pero al mismo tiempo actuaba como un combustible. Lo que le había dicho a Rui al presentarse no debía tomarse en vano, se quedaría a su lado el tiempo necesario. Debía ayudarlo. Desde que tuvo una consciencia medianamente aceptable había intentado convencer a Sasuke de hacer lo más conveniente utilizando métodos improbables, haberle declarado su amor era un ejemplo de ello. Si aquella noche hubiese intentado comprenderlo utilizando sus sentimientos dañinos en lugar de exponer los de ella quizá todo habría sido diferente. Tal vez nunca se lo perdonaría hasta que pudiera alcanzarlo y enmendar todo lo que había hecho mal alguna vez para estar en paz consigo misma, el amor a él era lo que la movía hacerlo estaba claro, pero también todo aquello iba de la mano con su propia sanación. No sabía como ayudarlo aún, de todos modos.

 _Así que Sasuke tendría que esperar_ , fue su último pensamiento coherente antes de inclinarse sobre los folios de Rui para descansar los ojos. Su corazón la movía a hacer lo mejor que pudiese ser para ese chico, aunque Sasuke ocupara gran parte de ella, a pesar de que incluso recostada sobre la mesa en aquella aldea distante y sin haber estado realmente cerca en tanto tiempo; sintiese como su presencia la cubría y dirigía en su dirección. Como si estuviese aguardando por ella.

* * *

Permanecer en la penumbra siempre había sido ventajoso para él, pero estar sumido allí tenía una desventaja particular: mientras más densa era la oscuridad, mejor se podía percibir hasta el más mínimo atisbo de luz. Gaara se lo había dicho una vez, y él había contestado que sus ojos estaban cerrados a ella. Naruto no se había desecho de la oscuridad, pero si le había abierto los ojos. Debió haber sabido que como era imposible apartar la vista de un destello en la oscuridad, sus ojos la perseguirían casi involuntariamente al encontrarse rodeado de su presencia. Sakura emitía una claridad cegadora, así que antes de que pudiera cuestionarse a sí mismo había montado una especie de vigilancia a su alrededor; un insecto hechizado por una luz demasiado fuerte.

Se trataba de algo instintivo, así que no reparó mucho en ello. Su verdadera intención era descansar lo suficiente antes de ponerse en marcha, con el asunto del impostor resuelto cualquier turbación se había evaporado. Tras haber superado ese contratiempo, la extracción de la muestra de línea sucesoria no suponía ningún problema para él; nunca había sido asiduo de malgastar el tiempo, ya se había ocupado de trazar un plan que fuera conveniente. La ejecución de dicho plan era lo que no había concertado aún y tal vez era lo único que le causaba desconcierto. Sabía que algo lo estaba frenando y que ese algo no era más que él mismo, y deseaba entender por qué.

Estaba confiado en la eficacia del Henge y en sus técnicas para enmascarar su chakra, pero no había ido allí solo y sabía que su equipo estaba muy lejos de ser sigiloso. Cada día que pasaba allí era una oportunidad para que Suigetsu fuera parte de una riña, Jūgo tuviera un arrebato o Karin sucumbiera a uno de sus ataques de histeria y llamara más atención de la deseada. Aún así, continuaba tomándose un tiempo inexplicablemente lento para avanzar y no estaba tenso por eso. Incluso cuando en el fondo cuestionaba cada una de sus decisiones.

Ella le causaba curiosidad. Cuando la vio estando de vuelta en Suna intuyó que había abandonado la misión que estaba cumpliendo para ir en busca del impostor y había regresado para completarla. Era improbable que no se encontrara con ella asiduamente, el edificio donde el antiguo Taka residía estaba justo al lado de la clínica donde ella parecía estar trabajando y convenientemente cerca de su residencia en la torre del Kazekage. Por las noches, sus ojos la seguían involuntariamente cuando desde la azotea observaba su recorrido habitual desde la clínica a la torre.

Se encontraba siempre cauteloso a cualquier señal de reconocimiento de su parte. Habían sido pocas las veces que había coincidido con ella a pleno día en las calles de Suna, en alguno de los escasos recesos donde Sakura se permitía salir del lugar donde parecía estar laborando. Todas las veces pareció estar demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que él la estaba observando. Sabía que estaba tentando su suerte al permanecer demasiado a la vista, pero de alguna forma también aguardaba a la posibilidad de que ella pudiese reconocer su presencia. Sus habilidades eran impecables, pero Sakura ya había visto su nueva apariencia aquella vez cuando en primera instancia le había parecido verla cuando llegó por primera vez a Suna, y la había seguido a la clínica para asegurarse del por qué se encontraba en la arena al mismo tiempo que él.

Aquella vez parecía turbada y cuando salió de la clínica hacia el cementerio llegó a pensar que de alguna manera los había descubierto, pero no había sido así. De todo aquello lo único que pudo extraer fue que parecía tener una especie de conexión con Suna y que volvería a Konoha a seguir obedientemente el castigo autoimpuesto de velar por su equipo y sus tonterías incluso aunque eso significara renegar una misión. Al abandonar la aldea con el fin de encargarse del impostor casi se sintió responsable de evitar que Sakura se adjudicara todos los problemas que estaban de alguna forma ligados a él.

Cuando arribó a donde se habían desarrollado los hechos y sometió a la banda de ANBU al sharingan tuvo una visión más o menos completa de lo que significaba aquel asunto del robo de identidad, e intuír que el fallido intento de escape con el cargamento de las drogas significaba que Konoha había logrado hacerse con los responsables del asunto. Uno de ellos estaba lo suficientemente informado como para creer que Sakura había puesto en problemas al tal Kido, y para cuando terminó con ellos lo comprobó cuando uno de sus escuadrones vino en búsqueda de los renegados, su cargamento y la explosión de la bola de fuego que había accionado hacía algunos momentos. No pudo pensar en nada que le hiciera creer que esperarlos o incluso volver a Konoha momentáneamente fuese una buena idea, aún tenía asuntos de los qué encargarse y francamente también estaba un poco irritado por haber tenido que viajar todo ese tiempo para apenas tener un poco del abordaje. Al escapar se aseguró de no ser especialmente cuidadoso, sabía que habían capturado su presencia durante algunos instantes, y para él ese era un mensaje suficiente. _Estoy siempre vigilante, pero pueden encargarse de estas cosas perfectamente sin mi ayuda_ y _No se preocupen por mi._ Naruto y Sakura sabrían que hacer con ello.

Verla regresar a la misión que explícitamente había abandonado para ir a ayudarlo cuando creía que estaba en problemas lo tranquilizó. Interferir con el curso de la vida de Sakura era algo que había evitado desde que eran niños y él había decidido que no había otra alternativa más allá de la oscuridad para él. Ella era buena, cálida y brillante; y si bien eran pocos los momentos en los que dejaba derrumbar los muros que había colocado en torno a sus recuerdos después de convertirse en un renegado, cuando pensaba en Sakura solía creer que terminaría inclinándose por la predilección y testarudez de Naruto. Descubrir que aún lo amaba después de todo lo acontecido aún era incomprensible para él, no tenía idea de como funcionaba su sentido común. Que Naruto hubiera renunciado a ella también era un asunto que le costaba digerir y sospechaba que habían razones mucho más allá de que se hubiera enamorado repentinamente de la chica Hyūga, pero no pensaba en ello más de lo debido.

La última vez que había estado frente a ella mentiría si no admitía haber estado tentado por su propuesta. El profundo -incomprensible pero incluso casi tangible- amor de Sakura era la promesa de la luz. Representaba la esperanza de vida, sanación del alma, ceñirse al hogar que residía en ella era lo más cerca que podría estar de la salvación. Mientras había estado en Konoha su devoción y cuidado hacia su curación sólo había sido compartida por Naruto y experimentarla había sido familiar y casi acogedor, una sensación solamente percibida años atrás, en los días en los que habían estado todos juntos y la oscuridad solamente era una amenaza débil proyectada en una sombra. Había sido incapaz de quedarse pero fácilmente hubiera podido tomar para si mismo todo lo que Sakura significaba, no obstante para él había sido sencillo llegar a la conclusión de que mezclarla con sus demonios la habría marchitado.

En él todo estaba viciado, dañado, corrupto, no habría sido justo exponerla a todo ello, aunque sus sentimientos hacia él fueran no menos que reconfortantes. Al verla por última vez había tomado una decisión; la dejaría. La dejaría allí hasta que su amor se vertiera en alguien más, y algún día regresaría para asegurarse de que había confiado sus sentimientos en una persona que pudiese hacer buen acopio de ellos, aunque secretamente esperaba que Naruto aprovechase el tiempo.

Los apartaba de su mente siempre que podía, tenerlos demasiado tiempo presentes le hacía sentir la necesidad de volver, pero bien sabía que no lo haría. Su dolor era mucho más grande que toda la luz que ellos podían emanar, y si bien ellos eran la familiaridad y el hogar no había nada de paz que pudieran transmitirle. Siempre que recordaba todo lo que habían hecho por él se sentía indigno, y era ese mismo sentimiento él que lo mantenía prudentemente alejado de sus vidas. Sin embargo, había sido difícil mantenerse alejado de ellos mientras lo perseguían hacía algunos años y no era más fácil hacerlo ahora, con Sakura tan cerca.

Por eso, el pasar de los días lo alertaba. Se había dicho que era mejor proceder cuando ella no estuviera a un alcance tan corto, para evitar involucrarla de alguna manera. El pasar del tiempo los ponía en desventaja, la vigilia que había colocado sobre ella lo mantenía a raya. Los protocolos mediante los cuales se regían las misiones en las grandes aldeas dictaminaban que para misiones que implicaban una estadía prolongada era necesario un escuadrón; la única excepción de la regla eran las misiones de espionaje donde un solo ninja era enviado a mezclarse y sustraer información, pero era poco probable que hubieran enviado a Sakura para tales fines desde que Konoha y Suna gozaban de una buena relación.

Era fácil seguirle la pista, Sakura no se aventuraba por la villa más allá de lo necesario en momentos puntuales y lugares específicos. Cuando consideró que le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo completar la misión comenzó a investigar un poco por su cuenta, al principio se lo atribuyó al fastidio que le estaba causando al impedirle proceder, pero luego se dio cuenta de que también había una especie de tensión por el medio. Necesitaba que estuviera lejos para ser capaz de volver a sentirse cómodo en las sombras. Tenía que averiguar para qué la habían mandado allí y cuanto más se prolongaría dicha misión para tener una idea clara de como accionar.

Empezó a frecuentar los locales donde los médicos de la clínica se reunían. Ella no solía acompañarlos, pero pronto descubrió que era un tema de conversación frecuente entre sus semejantes. Poco tuvo que concurrir a dichos sitios para descubrir que la clínica no era más que la extensión de un proyecto establecido en Konoha del cual ella misma era precursora, y que se encontraba en la ciudad para asesorar los detalles, hasta que se topó con un caso especialmente complejo y se había avocado a él indefinidamente.

-¿Crees que realmente se quede todo un año si Rui no tiene mejoría?- Preguntó una de los tres médicos reunidos en una mesa. Se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, pero los escuchaba perfectamente.

Otro masculló una especie de asentimiento. -Se lo he preguntado yo mismo. A pesar de que los avances son visibles, va a paso de tortuga. Haruno-san debería estar muy ocupada dirigiendo todo el proyecto en su aldea, pero me ha dicho que no había nada que pudiera impedirle quedarse aquí el tiempo que fuese necesario, pues ella misma había entrenado al personal de Konoha y no pensaba volver allí en un buen tiempo.-

Se enderezó al tiempo que colocaba el dinero sobre la barra, antes de salir inmediatamente del local. Que Sakura pensara quedarse en la villa le impedía trabajar como él hubiese deseado, pero ahora sabía que de nada valía prolongarlo mucho más; ya que ella no iba a alejarse de él entonces le correspondía a él hacerlo. El pensamiento de Sakura ya había estado lo suficiente en su cabeza, deseaba anularlo para poder proseguir, empezaba a irritarle el hecho de que sabía que de alguna forma lo estaba reteniendo. Había gastado tiempo siguiéndole la pista y aguardado más de lo prudente, daría la orden inmediata para proceder con la extracción esa noche y dejar la aldea de una vez por todas.

Obnubilado, había caminado cierto trecho con la contradicción en la cabeza, hasta encontrarse a poca distancia de la verja que cercaba el espacio exterior de la clínica, muy cerca de su edificio. Había estado a punto de dirigirse hacia el hostal cuando la divisó a pocas leguas, acercándose al patio, estaba rodeada de niños y acompañada por un par de médicos más. Los niños fueron organizados para sentarse alrededor de ella y ya se encontraba junto a la verja para el momento en el que comenzó a hablar, así que pudo escucharla claramente.

-Me ha sido informado que algunos de ustedes se irán pronto de aquí porque se sienten mucho mejor, que han crecido bastante y de ser posible se han convertido en mejores niños de los que eran. Así que consideré que era lo mejor reunirlos a todos para darles lo que espero no sea un muy aburrido discurso, si no más bien algo que puedan utilizar una vez que ya no estén aquí.

»Espero que algunos se sientan ansiosos por irse y volver a retomar las vidas que tenían antes de entrar aquí, pero ahora sabiendo las cosas que no sabían antes. Que de hecho son muy buenos, capaces y fuertes, que sin importar las cosas que les sucedieron demostraron ser mejores que todo eso.

»Sin embargo, temo que algunos se sientan algo asustados de dejarnos, así que sobretodo quería hablarles a ustedes. Sé que el mundo es un lugar oscuro y todos aquí hemos podido conocerlo, también sé que asusta abandonar la seguridad cuando nos hemos abrazado a ella para no dejarla. No tienen porqué hacerlo, -algunos niños intercambiaron cuchicheos, pero ante el pequeño revuelo ella prosiguió- lamentablemente eso no significa que deban quedarse. Los dejamos ir porque consideramos que están lo suficientemente listos como para enfrentar la vida sin importar lo que les haya ocurrido, sabiendo que esta vez no estarán solos. Estoy segura de que todos aquí tenemos a alguien a quien apreciamos, y esas personas nunca nos dejan, incluso aunque lo parezca,

»y que así como junto a nosotros están personas que parecen no estar, también tienen a personas que no sólo residen en su corazón, si no también junto a ustedes. A pesar de que esto es una clínica nuestra prioridad ha sido ser sus amigos, acompañarlos siempre que nos sea posible y eso planeamos hacer, incluso cuando llegue el momento de que tampoco podamos estar a su lado, pero si en sus corazones.

»Confiamos tanto en ustedes que hemos decidido que están listos para proseguir, pero no como habían hecho antes, y si es posible les pediremos un pequeño favor. Ustedes saben como yo que la plaga del mundo es el odio, que todo lo malo que hay parte de el, y que al salir de nuevo quizá tengan que enfrentarlo. Sean fuertes, porque ahora saben que lo único que puede acabar con el odio, es el amor.

»Aquí han sido capaces de hacer amigos, con nosotros y entre ustedes. No abandonen a sus amigos. Hagan muchos más, todos los que puedan. Ámense, apóyense, cuídense, les aseguro que cuando sientan que todo esta mal hasta la más pesada carga se vuelve ligera si es compartida, las cosas por las que han pasado hace que se entiendan mejor.-

»Formen lazos, y cuando llegue el tiempo, enamórense. El amor los mantendrá a salvo de todo lo que pueda ser dañino, lo justificará todo y también lo enmendará todo. Cuanto amen les dará sentido a su vida y les dará fuerzas cuando crean no tenerlas. Les aseguro que no hay mejor manera de enfrentar los miedos que de la mano de alguien que quieres, así que quieran mucho. Los que aún conserven familia, atesórenla, y a los que no, quieran tanto a alguien hasta que se vuelva familia. Todo el amor que den les será devuelto, y todo será mucho mejor de ahora en adelante sabiendo esto y todo lo que han aprendido aquí.

»Sé que después de esto serán personas asombrosas y harán cosas aún mejores. Trabajen duro para ser las personas que quieren ser, y honren a las personas que son importantes para ustedes haciendo algo realmente bueno con sus vidas.- La vio hacer una pausa, y a la distancia se escuchó como se sorbían discretamente algunos mocos. Los ojos verdes se suavizaron. -Siempre habrán personas aquí en caso de que necesiten un amigo, pero realmente espero que no nos necesiten demasiado. Allá afuera los necesitan más.- Hizo una pequeña pausa. -Bueno, creo que la cena está por servirse, así que pueden ir por ella.-

La promesa de la cena pareció emocionar a los que no se habían conmovido tanto por el discurso y pronto fueron organizados una vez más para ir dentro. Sakura se repartía entre otros de ellos, que le propinaban grandes abrazos mientras ella se deshacía entre palmaditas, risas y palabras confortadoras. De a poco todos fueron ingresando, hasta que en el patio de juegos solo se encontraba Sakura y una menuda figura frente a ella. Tenía una mata de cabello negro que impedía verle el rostro, pero aún esa distancia podía decir que el niño estaba tenso y tembloroso. Se miraron durante un rato, en silencio. Empezaba a preguntarse qué hacía aún allí cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba llorando, justo antes de hablar.

- _¿Cómo?_ \- Preguntó con la voz algo entrecortada. -¿Cómo puedes mandarlos a formar lazos que no podrán mantener?, ¿Cómo es que ustedes creen que están listos para irse en tan poco tiempo?, ¿Cómo ellos fueron capaces de avanzar después de todo?- Agregó finalmente, con un poco más de pesar.

El resentimiento en su voz era tangible, y Sakura lo miró durante unos segundos más. -Ellos han elegido acercarse a sus médicos, han entregado sus dudas y debilidades y a cambio se les entregó respuestas y ayuda. La razón por la que los consideramos que están listos para irse es precisamente porque son capaces de formar y especialmente de mantener esos lazos.- Respondió con calma.

-¡Son unos tontos!- Sakura permaneció impasible. -Ninguno de ellos es capaz de hacer tal cosa. Incluso si los hacen, ¡Pues nada tardarán en perderlos!- Sollozó. -Quise venir aquí por que pensé que tal vez ustedes serían capaces de ayudarme... Pero me di cuenta de que nadie puede hacerlo. Sin importar cuanto estés a mi alrededor y te empeñes en hacerme sentir mejor no eres capaz de hacerlo.- Ya no la encaraba más, su mirada estaba posada en el suelo. -No soy como ellos. El dolor que me causa haber perdido a mis padres no se va sin importar lo que haga o donde esté, no puedo olvidarlos.-

»No hay nada bueno acerca de la vida después de eso. ¡Eran buenas personas! Sé que nada de lo que diga puede traerlos de vuelta, ya no están,- dijo con amargura. -Pero eran todo lo que tenía, y ahora lo único que me queda es este sufrimiento... No lo entiendes, no podrías hacerlo. Ellos eran lo que más quería y no pudieron quedarse, los lazos que teníamos no sirven de nada ahora, desaparecieron con ellos.-

Pasó algo de tiempo, pudo darse cuenta de que ella esperó hasta que los temblores cesaron y el niño adoptó una postura más relajada. -¿Hablo demasiado algunas veces, no es así? Desde el principio supe que mi empeño contigo lograría que me consideraras fastidiosa, y estaba bien con eso, si eso lograba que hicieras lo que acabas de hacer,- le dijo, agachándose a su nivel. -En alguna de mis charlas interminables, ¿Te conté alguna vez por qué me convertí en ninja médico?-

Ella no parecía esperar una respuesta, así que continuó. -Mis padres están vivos y durante mi infancia nunca conocí la tragedia. Quise ser ninja porque me parecía honorable y genial, no iba mucho más allá de eso.- El chico resopló, pero ella hizo caso omiso. -Hasta que conocí a los chicos que formarían equipo conmigo, entonces cambió todo: ellos habían perdido a sus padres en circunstancias que agradezco tú ni siquiera puedas imaginar. Su sufrimiento era tan grande que se entendían mucho mejor entre ellos de lo que podían entenderse conmigo, naturalmente. Yo no podía hacerlo, y durante mucho tiempo metí la pata con ellos por esa razón, nunca parecía saber que hacer o decir junto a ellos, nada parecía correcto, y muchas veces nada lo era.

»Llegué a amarlos, los amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y lo sabía porque me preocupaban más que nada en el mundo. Ellos seguían creciendo y haciéndose fuertes pero aún podía ver cuanto sufrían, y los amaba tanto que era imposible para mi no sentir el mismo dolor que ellos. Su sufrimiento se convirtió en el mío. Así decidí convertirme en medic-nin, quería salvarlos de todo lo que les hacía daño y sanar todas sus heridas. Trabajé muy duro, y al final el resultado fue muy bueno. Para ese tiempo ya ambos habían tomado caminos distintos, pero tenía la esperanza de poder utilizar todo lo que había aprendido para hacerles bien, y lo hice mientras pude y uno de ellos me lo permitió.-

»Luego me di cuenta de que sin importar cuan buena era, ellos seguían sufriendo. Incluso el que aún estaba a mi lado y tenía la oportunidad de cuidar, sufría. Asimismo, a veces yo también resultaba herida en algunas batallas y podía sanarme con ninjutsu médico, pero nada segaba mi sufrimiento. Vivía con él y cada vez se hacía más grande, pues cargaba con mi sufrimiento y el de ambos.

Ella hizo una pausa, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de le estaba costando continuar.

-El dolor... No pretendo compararlo con el tuyo, todos sentimos de manera distinta. He sido apuñalada un par de veces y herida muchas otras, es algo que no puedes evitar cuando eres Shinobi. Pero cualquier dolor físico que pude haber llegado a sentir no se comparó nunca con como se sentía el dolor que cargaba en el alma, como si estuviese siendo atravesada permanentemente por espadas invisibles.-

El chico se llevó una mano al pecho, arrugándose la camisa. -Ese dolor nunca se va, es imposible deshacerse de el.-

Sakura adoptó una mueca dubitativa, como si no supiese que decir a continuación. Luego sacó un kunai del porta armas que llevaba en el muslo. De la herida autoinfligida en la palma resbaló sangre en un pequeño torrente hasta el suelo.

-Pude deshacerme de él cuando entendí que estaba haciendo todo mal porque mi método no era efectivo. El ninjutsu médico tiene la facultad de regenerar lo que ha sido destruido, y es una habilidad excepcional si la utiliza una persona hábil. Puede curar la herida más fatal y en algunos casos, detener la muerte. Yo creí que estaba ayudándolos, pero realmente lo único que podía hacer era mantenerlos vivos. Tarde comprendí que sus cuerpos no estaban sufriendo, eran sus almas las que estaban atormentadas por el dolor y yo no estaba capacitada para sanarlos, una vez más. Sólo ellos, que se entendían, eran capaces de ayudarse el uno al otro.- Ambos miraban embelesados la sangre escurrirse, y gotear.

»Después, ambos volvieron a encontrarse. Y entre ellos lograron curarse las heridas del pasado, parte de su sufrimiento se fue, y con el de ellos también el mío. Pero hay cosas que son tan irreparables como la muerte, ni siquiera ellos supieron que hacer con parte de ese dolor, y pronto no tardaron en partir caminos. Mucho más aliviados, pero aún sufriendo un poco.- Chakra de curación fulguró en su mano, hasta que la herida estuvo completamente cerrada.

»Pero luego, pude ver como uno de ellos se libraba de a poco del dolor restante. No podía entender como, pues a pesar de que ya todo estaba bien aún seguía cargando con parte de ese sufrimiento. Con el tiempo pude ver que era algo progresivo, y que alguien más capacitada que yo estaba dándole exactamente lo que él necesitaba para sanar. Digamos que, su herida necesitaba una técnica que yo no conocía, y esto no es nada más que un eufemismo para el amor. Él pudo librarse del dolor porque estaba rodeado de personas que lo querían y le ayudaban a sobrellevar todas las cosas que había perdido alguna vez. Incluso fue capaz de transformar lo que había perdido y hacerlo parte de si mismo, y eso lo ayudó a crecer. Ahora es muy feliz.

»El punto al que quería llegar era al momento específico donde me di cuenta de que el ninjutsu médico es para el cuerpo lo que el amor es para el alma. Cuando lo comprendí me sentí muy tonta y muy culpable por no haber sido capaz de ayudarlos como debía, pero podía lamentarme toda la vida o asegurarme de hacer las cosas bien y ayudar a otras personas, y por eso estoy aquí contigo. Tal vez aún tenga la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto con uno de ellos un día, de todas formas, estamos atados por los lazos que nos unen.

»La única forma de amar es formar vínculos y contrario a lo que piensas, los lazos verdaderos como los de tus padres y tú y como los míos con ellos, son inquebrantables. Me atrevería a decir que son de las pocas cosas que vencen a la muerte, es imposible librarte de ellos, pero no es imposible sanar las heridas del alma. Rui,- le llamó, -sé que puedes pensar que estás roto de dolor. Pero lo único que evita que nos rompamos, son los lazos que nos unen a otras personas; se enredan hasta hacerse parte de nosotros y evitan que nos desarmemos.

Él la miró largo rato antes de contestar. -No puedo, no sé cómo hacerlo. Sigo pensando siempre en cuanto los extraño. Cuando estoy contigo, recuerdo a mi mamá y me pongo muy triste, tanto que no sé como reaccionar. Estar consciente me recuerda a la vida que solíamos tener, y no sé como continuar después de eso.-

Sakura le colocó una mano en la cabeza. -Todo lo que dije antes es cierto, Rui. El amor es lo único que te ayudará a continuar, reemplazar todo ese dolor por amor te librará del sufrimiento. El mejor ejemplo y prueba que podría darte soy yo misma. La única forma en la que pude detener mi sufrimiento fue convertir todo ese dolor en amor para poder ayudar a todos los que me necesitaran, como tú. En amor para mi, e incluso para quién ya no está conmigo. La esperanza de hacer algo bueno con dicho amor mantiene alejado cualquier tipo de sufrimiento, pero debes ser capaz de recibirlo.-

»Me alegra mucho que hayas hablado conmigo, y si lo sigues haciendo, te prometo que pronto podrás transformar ese dolor tú también. No sólo yo te ayudaré, todos aquí estamos dispuestos a hacerlo. Amane-san se preocupa mucho por ti, él también está dispuesto. Pronto igualmente tú serás capaz de ir a enfrentar y mejorar todo lo malo que está allá fuera.- El niño ya estaba tranquilo, y Sakura se veía satisfecha. -Pero, por ahora sólo iremos a cenar. ¿Está bien?-

Había pasado algo de tiempo después de que ambos se habían retirado dentro del edificio. Las palabras de Sakura todavía resonaban en su cabeza, en una especie de trance sereno que había terminado conduciéndolo tras la cerca. Parte de su expiación se centraba en la honestidad, y ya hacía mucho tiempo de que estaba en paz con la certeza de que le había causado mucho daño. Ser partícipe del sufrimiento de Sakura no era nuevo para él, pero si creía que con el tiempo dicho asunto dejaría de incomodarlo había creído mal.

 _Idiota,_ pensó mientras veía como la sangre que había sido mezclada con su dolor era absorbida lentamente por la arena.

* * *

 ** _¡Hey!_**

 _Este capítulo iba a incluír mucho más, pero se me hizo muy largo y elegí colocarlo junto al siguiente, pero hasta ahora cumplió el objetivo general: crear una conexión directa. Al comenzar a escribir este fic sólo quería desarrollar una historia bonita y acorde que pudiera llenar el hueco argumental que dejó la serie con respecto al viaje de Sasuke y Sakura y de cómo este se inició, desarrolló y concluyó, y aún planeo hacerlo lo más apegado posible a la línea argumental. Me he saltado apropósito ciertos cánones, como por ejemplo el juego que hice con la línea de tiempo al hacer que los hechos de la novela de Sakura Hiden se mezclara con el viaje de Sasuke y Sakura y a su vez haber "casado a Naruto y Hinata" antes de dichos eventos, aún me cuestiono si habría sido bueno incluír la boda en la historia, pero no habría sido fiel a lo que quería escribir, y francamente no me agrada el Naruhina como para escribirlo..._

 _Respondiendo a la mayoría de las dudas, este fic definitivamente no es "amor instantáneo". Es más «amor que nace del pasado y se materializa en el presente». Nunca subestimé el hecho de que Sakura fue la mujer con la que Sasuke creo sus primeros lazos, incluso aunque me hubiera parecido más acorde un final Narusaku; pero siempre imaginé que para él iba a ser infinitamente difícil abrirse y ser capaz de aceptar sentimientos tan distintos a los que él alguna vez ha experimentado, y haré mi mejor esfuerzo para reflejar esa lucha aquí. Y aún más importante, Sakura siempre me pareció un personaje emocionalmente inteligente, y a pesar de que tampoco subestimo el amor que le tuvo y le tiene a Sasuke; la forma en la que interactuaron en Naruto Gaiden me pareció que su relación trascendió a un nivel muy distinto: el del entendimiento._

 _Las cosas que considero más importantes al escribir a este fic es definir de alguna forma las cosas que se conocen y darles sentido, y para mi, antes de amar y aceptar todas las desiciones que tomó Sasuke, (como el abandonar la aldea) Sakura debe llegar a conocerlo enteramente, con demonios y oscuridad incluída para ser capaz de justificarlo. Y por supuesto y remarco esto, esto se basa principalmente en la elección de Sasuke a unirse a Sakura. La razón por la que hice que Sakura saliera de la aldea a "buscarlo" era para que abandonara la pasividad-y porque en el manga se menciona que ella se fue con él- pero sabiendo que Sasuke se pasó media vida huyendo y apartándolos, creo fielmente que él no se dejaría ser encontrado si no hubiese estado listo para ello. Esto es mucho acerca de Sakura aprendiendo por qué ama a Sasuke y amándolo más allá, pero también es Sasuke aceptando el amor de Sakura (y el amor que a su vez el siente por ella), queriendo unirse a ella hasta el punto de desposarla, creando esa especie de intimidad y unión muy linda que se vio en el gaiden y por último pero no menos importante, él afrontando la paternidad y las desiciones que le prosiguieron._

 _Aclarado la mayoría, no pretendo crear un triángulo amoroso Sakura-Sasuke-Karin, aunque definitivamente optaré por describir la tensión de la adaptación y la evolución sentimental de los personajes. Para Karin debió ser difícil aceptar las cosas como venían y también compartir el lugar que algún tiempo fue de ella, pero viendo el Gaiden considero que el vínculo de Karin no sólo se quedó en Sasuke, si no que llegó a Sakura y se extendió hasta Sarada, y ese es obviamente un tema que tocar. Planeo terminar el fic cuando Sakura vuelva a Konoha con la bebé, y aunque sé que mencioné que quizás llegaría al 15 pueda que se extienda un poco más, aún así no quiero hacerlo tan largo por cuestiones de tiempo._

 _Con respecto a la última línea, creo que será bueno específicar que Sasuke está llamando idiota a Sakura, y no a sí mismo. Y como ya han visto que los caminos se cruzaron, es justo decir que el próximo cap es el del encuentro._

 _Disculpen por extenderme tanto, jaja._

 _Nahare~_


	7. Miedo y Revestimientos Indestructibles

-¿No crees que está actuando de forma sospechosa?- Se estaba distrayendo con la forma en la que Suigetsu se afilaba los dientes con un senbon. _Desagradable._

-No.- Sentenció Karin. -Sólo se está tomando las cosas con calma, bien por él. Antes Sasuke iba por la vida como si la muerte le estuviera pisando los talones y el huyera de ella.-

Él resopló algo parecido a una carcajada, -claro. Ahora _él_ es la muerte.- Ella rodó los ojos. -De cualquier manera, se está tomando mucho más tiempo del que me gustaría. Hasta yo creo que se está volviendo peligroso permanecer demasiado tiempo en este lugar considerando que hemos venido a hacer algo ilegal. Deberíamos habernos largado hace mucho.-

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo de mala gana. -Reconozco que no es la mejor situación, pero Sasuke acostumbra a ser cuidadoso con estas cosas. Estoy segura de que tiene una razón para todo esto.-

-Ayudaría que nos las dijera, a ver si también estamos de acuerdo. Creo que pasa algo extraño porque lo vemos mucho menos que antes, si eso es posible.-

Era cierto. Apenas lo veían en todo el día, e incluso Jūgo, que era quien permanecía más tiempo dentro del hostal y en contacto con Sasuke, estaba más callado que nunca. Sospechaban que sabía más de lo que aparentaba, pero era bueno evadiendo cualquiera de sus preguntas. Había adquirido una especie de contestador automático en favor de « _No sé que está haciendo, pero sabe lo que hace.»_ Sasuke no estaba actuando de una manera especial, de hecho era una de sus conductas típicas la de aislarse completamente, lo que iba en contra de su naturaleza era la falta de movimiento. No era propio de él tardar demasiado en cumplir un objetivo o permanecer más de lo necesario en una situación donde podrían verse perjudicados. Karin estaba empezando a notar que Suigetsu comenzaba a aburrirse y a quejarse del gasto de chakra que implicaba mantener el Henge todo el día, y mentiría si no dijera que estaba empezando a ponerle los nervios de punta permanecer tan cerca de la torre del Kazekage. Aquello fácilmente podía terminar mal si no se ponían en marcha.

Empezaba a estresarse y eso nunca era buena señal, pero apartó los pensamientos de su mente. -No hay nada que temer, estamos con Sasuke. Si pensara que hubiera peligro inminente ya estaríamos fuera de aquí.- No le gustaba imitar la postura de Jūgo, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor que hacer, incluso aunque compartiera las preocupaciones de Suigetsu. Lo que menos deseaba era entrar en conflicto con Sasuke y era lo que seguramente ganaría si decía todo lo que quería decir.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado,- insistió Suigetsu, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza, -y la curiosidad mató a ese mismo gato, o algo así. Afortunadamente no soy un gato.-

* * *

Había confiado en que cuando Rui se sintiera lo suficientemente estimulado para hablar la primera vez lo seguiría haciendo desde entonces y no se había equivocado. Más importante aún, sus palabras habían logrado que el niño se inclinara a compartir con ella sus aflicciones en busca de comfort. Luego del discurso de despedida y el pequeño intercambio que ocurrió después entre ellos, había pasado un par de días más sin despegarse de él en lo absoluto y la evolución era admirable, a pesar de no ser nada demasiado drástico. La personalidad de Rui aún estaba afectada por el dolor de la pérdida, lo había hecho crecer demasiado pronto y su madurez-aunque precoz-resultaba formal. Era tranquilo, aún conservaba ciertas reservas pero también descubrió atisbos de un carácter incipiente. Su progreso fue recibido con franco entusiasmo entre sus colegas de la clínica, y con un poco de ayuda de su parte su confinamiento exclusivo aflojó un poco para darle la oportunidad de relacionarse con otros médicos. Después de ella, Amane llevaba la bandera en cuanto a lo que el niño estaba dispuesto a compartir y recibir, a pesar de haberle confiado que lo consideraba demasiado ruidoso.

Tardó menos de lo que esperaba hasta que le permitió cortarle el cabello. Sakura sospechaba que la razón por la cual mantenía la vista oculta bajo la cortina de pelo tenía que ver con su necesidad de ocultar los ojos enrojecidos por el constante llanto. Mientras cortaba y los mechones caían revelando de a poco los ojos azules, pensó en Naruto. Se sintió agradecida de haber podido admirar el progreso de Rui, desde el primer momento en el que comenzó a reaccionar a su cuidado y cuando la consideró capaz de aliviar un poco del peso que estaba cargando.

-Esos son unos ojos muy bonitos,- le sonrió, -apuesto a que quien te los heredó no los cubría de esa manera, sería un desperdicio.-

Los archivos relativos al caso de Rui que ahora reposaban en la mesa de su habitación contenían fotografías y sabía que dicho rasgo había sido heredado de su madre. Debía enseñarle a tomar lo que creía haber perdido y encontrarlo en él mismo, esperando que se apropiara de ello y lo usara como base para construírse, que esto se convirtiera en su fuerza. Creía que estaba comenzando a hacerlo, a su propia manera y su progreso la hizo desarrollar una emoción muy parecida al cariño absoluto. Comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente tendría el corazón para dejarlo en algún tiempo cercano, por ende se esforzaba un poco más en ahondar los aspectos de la vida que quería desarrollar en él, más inclinada a preparar al personal para que él comenzara a desenvolverse más cómodamente alrededor de los demás y no dependiese tanto de ella.

Aún así, no reprimía el vínculo que se había establecido entre ellos desde que aún permanecía en silencio ahora que se había vuelto un poco más comunicativo. Disfrutaba su compañía, y a pesar de que pronto descubrió que también podía acoplarse al resto del personal, estaba visiblemente mucho más tranquilo cuando ella estaba presente. En uno de sus variados intentos de acoplarlo mejor a la vida que había abandonado con la muerte de sus padres, empezó a llevarlo con ella en sus pocas excursiones fuera de la clínica.

Ese día de la semana en particular el mercado de la aldea estaba muy concurrido y Rui se mantenía lo más cerca posible. Era un buen ejercicio para la ansiedad social, aunque la mayoría del tiempo lo mantuvo enfocado en las compras, alentándolo a elegir los comestibles y familiarizándose ella misma con la comida local.

Se tornó especialmente curiosa por unos frutos que aparentaban ser unas bayas extrañas de color verde, cuando Rui le dijo que eran higos del desierto y que no le gustaban Sakura aprovechó la situación para impulsar un poco más su carácter. Una falsa sonrisa inocente se extendió por sus labios. -No lo creo, no son como ningún higo que haya visto, ni siquiera parece una fruta. Si realmente lo es, cómete uno.-

El niño la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, entre el disgusto y la indignación; la última inclinando la balanza. Se llevó la fruta a la boca con rapidez y ella advirtió que se la tragó de un solo bocado. Cuando sacó la lengua para mitigar el desagrado, finalmente se permitió reír a sus expensas. Rui aún la miraba con una pequeña mueca pero eso sólo le causaba gracia, ampliando su sonrisa cada vez.

-Ya, son suficiente compras por hoy. Si prometes darme detalle de las cosas que no te gustan, no te obligaré a comerlas nunca más.- Para el momento, su molestia había cedido y la miraba con aquellos ojos profundamente reflexivos. Creía fielmente que ese niño tenía cosas fantásticas en la cabeza, su inteligencia era remarcable entre las capas y la visible elocuencia con la que solía expresarse cuando elegía hacerlo. Colocó una mano en su espalda, alentándolo a continuar la caminata fuera del puesto. Fue en ese momento cuando el instinto le alertó de que estaba siendo observada.

Instintivamente tomó la mano de Rui. Cuando se sorprendió por el agarre repentino subió buscando su mirada pero la vio inmersa en la búsqueda, los ojos verdes viajando cuidadosamente en todas direcciones, así que se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Para Sakura era difícil ignorar ese tipo de señales, había sido entrenada para reconocer cuando era objeto de vigilancia y eso usualmente solía significar que de algún modo estaba en peligro. Había una ligera diferencia entre ser mirada con casual interés a ser blanco de ispección, así que no solía pasar esos presentimientos por alto, y aunque probablemente no se tratara de nada serio era necesario que se asegurara de ello. Se apegó a su instinto enfocándose en escrutar los alrededores, y los encontró en unos puestos no muy lejos de donde estaba con Rui. La pareja que la estaba observando apartó la vista apenas sus miradas se cruzaron, retomando una caminata que había sido interrumpida. No volvieron a mirar en su dirección y cuando pasaron frente a ella no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para que pareciera sospechoso.

No se parecían a nadie que hubiera visto antes y tenían la apariencia local. Aún así, mientras cruzaban su camino, Sakura sintió algo que encendió una pequeña alarma en su cerebro. Ella no era del tipo sensor, pero una vez recibías entrenamiento Jonin era sencillo reconocer chakras cercanos una vez que te familiarizabas con ellos. Una sensación inquieta la invadió cuando intentó conectar su conocimiento con sus recuerdos. Ella nunca olvidaba el chakra de las personas a las que había curado alguna vez.

-Ellos te conocen.- Rui no lo había preguntado, lo había establecido. Su mirada viajó hacia él en el momento en el que habló y para cuando regresó al camino no había rastro de los dos shinobi. Mantuvo el agarre de la mano del niño aún cuando retomaron la marcha, no teniendo ninguna duda de que había algo que no estaba bien si dos miembros del ex-equipo de Sasuke vagaban por la ciudad ocultos por un Henge.

Sintió como subía su presión arterial. Por su bien realmente esperaba que Sasuke estuviera fuera de los límites de Suna y de lo que sea que el par estaría haciendo por allí. Sobre todo cuando la simple posibilidad de que estuviera demasiado cerca-de ella y de situaciones que intuía potencialmente podían meterlo en problemas- le estaba causando palpitaciones.

* * *

Se había inmiscuído en la habitación al atardecer, un par de horas antes de que regresara. No se detuvo a admirar la arquitectura sencilla y se abstuvo de tocar nada que no pudiera potencialmente responder a sus dudas. No lo había pensado más de lo necesario y su frugalidad externa reflejaba su calma interior, de hecho, la incógnita apenas representaba una pequeña turbación en su mundo interno. Pero no ignoraba el hecho de que estaba allí.

Aquello había sido algo muy típico de Sakura. Hacía años que habían partido caminos y a pesar de que podía señalar vagamente ciertos aspectos de ella que él-generalmente debido a que había estado ausente la mayor parte del transcurso de su vida-desconocía, fragmentos de su conducta eran enteramente familiares. Ella siempre había sido propensa a compartir sus pensamientos, incluso si estos estaban fuertemente ligados a sus emociones. Nunca había admirado dicha característica pero tampoco la había desestimado, aunque la mayoría de las veces cuando había sido sometido a esas situaciones solía molestarlo.

En aquella época apenas podía con su tren de pensamiento y el amasijo de sentimientos amargos que llevaba a cuestas como para tener que lidiar con los de Sakura. Era especialmente irritante en los momentos en los que creía que sus convicciones eran firmes y sus palabras amenazaban con irrumpir dicho balance, por eso había pasado la mayoría de su infancia intentando minimizar el impacto de sus arrebatos emocionales. Haber escuchado otro de sus discursos, aunque esta vez no iba dirigido a él-aunque lo implicaba, de tantas maneras sutiles que dudaba que otra persona que no fuera cercana a ella pudiera comprender- no fue menos irritante que en antaño.

La habitación estaba relativamente organizada, excepto en el espacio donde suponía se encargaba del papeleo. El contenido de los folios estaba repartido sobre la mesa desordenadamente, dándole un vistazo a algunos archivos terminó por ignorarlos. Conocía bien esa parte de Sakura, lo suficiente como para entrever « _destellos de lo inconcluso_ » flotando entre las palabras que había elegido decir y también las cosas que había dejado implícitas. Como su latente e inexplicable culpa ante cosas que iban mucho más allá de lo que alguna vez pudiera hacer o no hacer y su férreo compromiso en arreglar las cosas que no rompió, y de hecho la habían roto a ella _._ Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, en parte por desaprobación pero más para apartar los pensamientos de su mente.

Captó la bolsa de viaje apilada en un rincón de la habitación, dando la vaga impresión de que permanecía allí para mantenerse fuera de la vista. Su mano alcanzó el interior y rebuscó para darse cuenta de que estaba mayormente vacía e intuía que su contenido estaba repartido en la habitación, pero en el fondo encontró algunas formas que resultaron ser varios pergaminos. Los sacó todos fuera, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de que no eran pergaminos de estudio. Tampoco se trataba de materia de estado, ninguno estaba sellado, pero en cada uno estaba grabado en el respectivo color de cada nación los kanjis de los cinco grandes países. Notó que faltaba el que se leía "Kaze", probablemente en posesión del Kazekage; ojeando los demás supo que cada uno trataba pormenores de misiones que otorgaban permisos de estadía indefinida, algunos parecían tratar asuntos relacionados con el proyecto de Sakura y en los demás las misiones eran tan vagas que incluso parecían excusas. Por ejemplo, en Iwagakure se le ofrecía un convenio por intercambio de personal médico para " ** _afianzar la relación entre naciones._** "

Sus cejas se unieron en una ligera mueca. A juzgar por el contenido de la bolsa, Sakura no planeaba regresar a Konoha en una larga temporada. Estaba tratando de entender en qué rayos estaba pensando cuando realizó en el pergamino que había pasado por alto, plano en comparación a los otros. El nudo de su entrecejo se disolvió mientras leía con rostro impávido lo que resultó ser una copia de la última ubicación que le había enviado a Kakashi, unas semanas atrás cuando aún estaba entre los límites de Otogakure y Takigakure. Un suspiro resignado abandonó sus labios cuando vio sus inquietudes confirmadas.

Efectivamente, Sakura estaba tomando distancia de Konoha. Presumiblemente ir en su búsqueda había sido una de las razones.

* * *

La luz anaranjada que se filtraba por la ventana le anunciaba que pronto se iba a poner el sol. Se apoyó en el alfeizar, disfrutando la calidez del que sería su último atardecer en Suna durante algún tiempo. El patio de juego de la clínica estaba poblado de nuevo y como se había hecho costumbre reciente, atisbó el lejano punto rosa entre los diversos puntos que eran los niños.

-¿Crees que lo sepa?- Preguntó Jūgo. Sasuke estaba de pie junto a él ante la ventana, negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Sakura es impulsiva,- respondió, como si eso lo explicase todo. Lo miró durante algunos segundos, Sasuke solía cerrar los ojos para mitigar la molestia de tener que explicar lo obvio, aunque sólo fuese obvio para él. -Si de alguna manera supiera que estamos aquí empezaría a buscarme, aún más si creyera que la estoy evitando.-

Jūgo apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano. Cuando Sasuke había llegado antes del atardecer para anunciarle que esa noche extraerían la muestra y explicando como procederían, había retomado algo de su antigua tensión. Para haberse tomado dos semanas de descanso más de lo que se suponía, sus ojos transmitían cierta inquietud. Le siguió la mirada hasta el parque y dudó que su repentino proceder no tuviera que ver con Sakura Haruno, así como también había puesto en duda que su descanso en la aldea no tenía nada que ver con ella. Sabía que la estaba vigilando y probablemente tenía que ver más con mantenerla alejada más que otra cosa, Sasuke acostumbraba estar un paso frente a los demás. El halcón había estado volando en círculos sobre su cabeza y ella debía estar muy cerca de mirar hacia arriba.

-Curioso,- musitó. -Ese niño evitó a toda costa el contacto de los demás durante días antes de que ella llegara.- El punto rosa que era Sakura se movía junto al azul en el área de los columpios, el pequeño punto negro sentado junto a ella mientras el azul tomaba turnos para empujarlos. Algunos niños empezaban a congregarse alrededor.

La mirada de Sasuke era impasible, la gente de Konoha era realmente un enigma. Cuando estaba a punto de pensar en voz alta la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Era imposible que Karin no supiera que Sasuke estaba en el hostal, pero aún así Suigetsu y ella se las arreglaron para parecer sorprendidos antes de volver a sus expresiones habituales.

Sin esperarlo, Sasuke habló. -¿Qué pasó?-

Suigetsu y Karin se congelaron por un momento. -¿Qué podría haber pasado?- Fue él quien habló, aunque quiso parecer despreocupado el sudor que le caía por la cien lo hacía lucir sospechoso. Sasuke no cambió su expresión ni un momento, pero mantuvo en ellos su mirada.

Fue Karin la que se rompió. -Nos ha visto.- Exhaló. -Nos topamos con Sakura en el mercado y nos pareció extraño que aún estuviera en la aldea. Suigetsu comenzó a decir una panda de estupideces y mientras intentaba hacer que se callara la boca sin tratar de perderla de vista no fuimos tan cautelosos y de alguna manera supo que la estábamos observando.-

-Está exagerando, estábamos en el Henge. No había posibilidad de que nos reconociera, solamente le hemos levantado las alarmas, ¿Y qué?- Suigetsu parecía seriamente despreocupado mientras intentaba convencerse a sí mismo. -Es una kunoichi, es una reacción normal. Además, ella no es nada que se vea por aquí. Todo en ella grita _¡Mírenme, estoy aquí_! Debe estar tan acostumbrada a que la acosen que no lo tomará en serio.-

Karin puso los ojos en blanco, pero cuando se volvió hacia Sasuke estaba seria. -La manera en la que nos miró me hizo creer que sabe quienes somos.-

Sasuke también cerraba los ojos cuando quería apaciguar la irritación en general.

-Bueno, supongo que es conveniente que Sasuke los estuviera esperando para decirles que esta noche extraeremos la muestra.- No creía que Sakura fuera a delatarlos o algo así, pero siguiendo las palabras de Sasuke y las piezas que podía recoger de eventos pasados suponía que si sabía demasiado cabía la posibilidad de que intentara evitar que Sasuke concluyera lo que había ido a hacer allí si consideraba que eso podía traerle algún problema. Tampoco creía que lo lograría, pero suponía un riesgo innecesario.

-Preparen el terreno al anochecer.- Escuchó de nuevo a Sasuke. -Suigetsu y Karin se encargarán de resguardar el perímetro, Jūgo y yo extraeremos la muestra.-

Cuando apartó la mirada de ellos no perdieron tiempo en desaparecer dentro del hostal. La mirada de Sasuke volvió hacia el patio de juegos, viendo también como lentamente los puntos empezaban a desaparecer dentro del edificio.

De pronto sintió curiosidad por lo que ocurriría en las próximas horas.

* * *

La sensación de inquietud no la había abandonado desde entonces, de hecho, parecía crecer conforme pasaban las horas-y pensaba en ello,- la ansiedad comprimiéndole el pecho e impidiéndole concentrarse en sus actividades. Una vez que su percepción se agudizaba era difícil dejarla de lado, algo le decía que Sasuke estaba cerca y dudaba que su equipo estuviera siguiéndole la pista y él no estuviese enterado. Intentaba encontrar una razón justificable para que estuvieran en una aldea a la cual no estaban afiliados utilizando un jutsu de transformación. _¿De qué se suponía que tenían que ocultarse?_ No creía que lo hubieran utilizado precisamente para esconderse de ella, no había razón y si de verdad intentaban ocultarse de ella entonces algo andaba mal.

Cuando Sasuke partió de Konoha la última vez había dejado explícito que esa parte de su viaje debía continuarla solo. Ella había accedido, a pesar de que verlo irse sin ella una vez más le hundió el corazón hacia el estómago, entendía que había batallas que tenía que pelear solo y sería una tonta-de nuevo- si intentase impedírselo. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no podía ni siquiera doblar mucho menos romper su juicio, Naruto lo había logrado y casi se había matado en el intento. No creía que ella pudiera mantenerse lo suficiente contra él para obtener el efecto esperado sin morir antes, pelear con Sasuke por un lugar en su vida no era una opción en aquel entonces.

A pesar de ello, las personas con las que viajaba luego de asesinar a Orochimaru se fueron junto a él. Supuso que en algún momento partirían caminos, pero no estuvo muy segura de que estarían dispuestos a apartarse de él durante mucho tiempo, a su modo parecían haber formado vínculos y en general se veían resistentes a abandonar su pequeña banda. En aquel momento los había envidiado pero una parte de ella también estaba agradecida, y era justamente ese presentimiento lo que la alertaba.

Por supuesto que quería verlo, parte de su viaje-y su vida en general- giraba en torno a encontrar de nuevo a Sasuke. El tiempo que había pasado en Konoha desde que se había ido había alimentado su fuerza, esta vez estaba dispuesta a luchar si era necesario para que él le permitiera acercarse y utilizar todo lo que había aprendido y madurado con el fin de ayudarlo a librarse de parte de su carga. Sabía que podía hacerlo y la próxima vez no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Pero no estaba segura de que estuviera lista en ese momento, sobre todo cuando había encontrado placer en ayudar a otras personas teniendo en cuenta de que sabía que aún podía hacer mucho más.

Había evitado el pergamino de Sasuke para estar completa antes de reunirse de nuevo junto a él. Aún conservaba algo de debilidad y esto estaba directamente relacionado con que dudaba si sus sentimientos por él podían entorpecer la tarea que necesitaba desempeñar. Quería ayudarlo, pero también quería ayudarse a sí misma y tenía algo de miedo de que Sasuke esta vez lograra hacer algo que la rompiera definitivamente. Planeaba encontrarlo de nuevo cuando se hubiera preparado lo suficiente, con el interior escudado en acero.

Pero no podía ignorar ni retrasar su búsqueda si creía que estaba haciendo algo mal. Evitar a toda costa que Sasuke se involucrara en asuntos que podían ser conflictivos era una de sus prioridades, sabía que si bien se había redimido un poco aún era considerado el ojo del huracán. Había demostrado ser bastante peligroso en el bando equivocado y dudaba que las autoridades consideraran tenerlo medianamente cerca de ese lado porque simplemente no podían costearlo.

La tarde habría transcurrido en la zozobra si Amane no se hubiera alertado por ello y necesitó apartar los pensamientos de su mente para asegurarle que todo andaba bien. Había algo en la mirada de Rui que le hacía parecer como si uniera poco a poco los pequeños puntos de cosas que no conocía pero su mirada inteligente le transmitía entender y no pretendía que llegara a entenderlo. Pronto no tuvo que fingir que había dejado el tema por el momento cuando le comentó al médico las respuestas que el niño tenía con respecto a los retos y en lo que fue un muy divertido intercambio entre las posibilidades -y la estupidez- que podía alcanzar un adulto, Amane acudió al recién adquirido conocimiento para obligarlo a utilizar los juegos del parque, y cuando ambos se unieron en una cómica competencia, fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que los demás niños se empezaron a unir.

Había reído sin reservas y sido genuinamente feliz al ver a Rui interactuar con otros niños disfrutando todo el tiempo de ello. El recuerdo aún flotaba en alguna parte de su mente durante la noche, de pie frente a la amplia ventana de su habitación. El clima era ventoso y sentía como la arena que arrastraba el viento le arañaba la piel, pero era una sensación agradable. Su mente volvió hacia Sasuke tan pronto la golpeó la brisa. No había manera de que se quedara tranquila hasta que no averiguara que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, esta vez la ansiedad se arremolinaba con preocupación en su vientre. Su cerebro empezó a reunir mentalmente las cosas que iba a necesitar para explorar la aldea esa noche, pero antes de que pudiera ordenarle a su cuerpo cualquier movimiento este dejó de responderle.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente mientras observaba la luna, incapaz de apartar la vista de ella. Sintió claramente como su presión bajó estrepitosamente, simultáneo a cuando su corazón bajó hacia su estómago. Se agarró al alfeizar de la ventana cuando la capa negra de la persona de pie dándole la espalda a su lado la rozó movida por la brisa. Supo quién era inmediatamente cuando se materializó junto a ella, y pasaron un par de segundos hasta que reunió el valor de voltearse a encararlo.

- _Sasuke-kun_.- Emitió en apenas un murmullo. Habían pasado años y aún se sentía demasiado expuesta ante su mirada, pero no fue capaz de apartar los ojos de él. Detalló su rostro, denotaba serenidad absoluta, se veía sano, tan formal como sólo él podía serlo y tan hermoso y distante que en su mente sus dedos habían subido hasta su rostro sólo para asegurarse de que era real. No lo hizo, pero sabía que lo era.

-Sakura.- La mención de su nombre hizo que un respingo le subiera por la columna vertebral. Reprimió cualquier movimiento-su respiración incluída-cuando se dio cuenta de que las sensaciones que solían provocarle su cercanía no menguaban. Encontrándose de nuevo a su lado le hizo darse cuenta de que su batalla no iba a ser sólo con Sasuke, si no también con ella misma. Debía apaciguar sus sentimientos.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando reunir sus pensamientos. Había estado a punto de hacer algo importante y la aparición de Sasuke tenía que ver con ello, era una ventaja y tenía que aprovecharla.

Volvió sus ojos hacia la luna, así era mucho más sencillo. -Sé que todos están aquí.- Su voz sonó calmada, y estuvo agradecida por ello, luego de eso sólo mejoró. -Sé que me estaban vigilando, aunque no sé desde hace cuanto. Quiero saber qué están haciendo aquí y por qué te estás escondiendo de Gaara.-

Sasuke no hizo ademán de moverse ni un milímetro y pasaron varios segundos hasta que su voz irrumpió el silencio. -Sakura,- llamó de nuevo. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que volvió de nuevo la vista hacia él. Su mirada era inescrutable, sentía que si miraba demasiado se hundiría en la negrura. El ojo del Rinnegan estaba cubierto por su cabello. - _¿Qué?_ \- Él no tenía intenciones de repetir lo dicho, así que sólo continuó mirándola interrogante.

-Obviamente estoy en una misión,- su entrecejo se frunció, confundida. Se frunció aún más cuando el rodeo de Sasuke la molestó, _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ -Sasuke-kun, por favor no trates de evadirme.-

Una vez que sus usuales sentimientos fueron cubiertos por la incertidumbre fue mucho más fácil sostenerle la mirada, el entrecejo aún fruncido. Sasuke mantenía una impasibilidad casi enloquecedora, pero cuando se movió unos centímetros para estar frente a ella fue capaz de hacer lo mismo. De pie, el uno frente al otro aún parecía que estuviese muy lejos de allí.

Pero cuando hablaba era imposible no rodearse de su presencia. -Completa tu misión y vuelve a casa.- Su tono era mesurado, tranquilo.

Su mente estaba trabajando tan rápido que no sabía como reaccionar. Había tenido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo, desde la ansiedad, el sentimiento crepitante que nacía en su pecho cuando lo veía, hasta la confusión y la zozobra. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se llevó el pulgar y el índice a cada lado de su sien y comenzó a masajearlo, intentando mitigar el desorden de sus pensamientos y sopesando su pregunta. La verdad salió demasiado rápido como para pensar si era lo correcto decirla o no.

-No pienso volver a Konoha.- Cuando lo miró de nuevo supuso que su mirada debía denotar cansancio. -No en mucho tiempo, al menos.- Intentó componer su imagen para semejar más su serenidad. No esperaba demasiado, estaba segura de que si alguien más fuera partícipe de la estoicidad de Sasuke también sentiría el peso de su aura taladrándole el alma, pocas habían sido las veces en las que se había sentido verdaderamente tranquila junto a él.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver conmigo?- Preguntó.

La pregunta fue directa y la forma en la que la formuló casi sugería que no era una pregunta del todo. Sakura sintió la sangre quemarle las mejillas, pero de nuevo su mente se apresuró más allá y volvió a parecer un poco cansada. Para ser capaz de dominarse a sí misma debía ser honesta incluso con él, tenía que dejar de parecer una idiota y empezar a emplear la madurez que había ganado con el tiempo.

Inspiró hondo antes de contestar. -Si. Encontrarte de nuevo era una de mis prioridades, aunque no la única.- La verdad flotó entre ellos y se sintió bien decirla sin titubear. -No pensaba buscarte aún. Quería darte un poco más de espacio mientras yo iba a buscar algo que me diera sentido, porque apenas podía respirar en Konoha y si no me iba de allí y hacía algo por mi vida estaba segura de que enloquecería,- hizo una pequeña pausa. -Entonces iría junto a tí y si querías apartarme nuevamente ibas a tener muchos problemas haciéndolo esta vez.-

El corazón le latía con fuerza contra el pecho, pero no se sentía sofocada. El aire era mucho más respirable e incluso parte de la tensión había desaparecido. _Parte._ Era imposible no estar en guardia junto a Sasuke, esta vez no iba a hundirse en su mirada, ésta era tan profunda que no se habría sorprendido si el mismo ojo la hubiese empujado dentro. Durante un segundo deseó que lo hiciera, si tan sólo eso le permitía entrar y ver qué pasaba por su mente. Luego decidió aferrarse a su honesto coraje recientemente descubierto antes de que este le fallara.

-Pero lo que yo haya decidido hacer antes no tiene importancia si tengo que atarme a ti para evitar que des un mal paso y es justamente lo que voy a hacer, lo desees o no, si no me dices exactamente lo que está pasando.- El nudo en su entrecejo se desató, suavizando su expresión. La preocupación que sentía por él luchaba por apartar todo lo molesta o confundida que podía estar.

»Sasuke-kun, _por favor..._ \- Esta vez no iba a reprimir acercarse a él, necesitaba hacerle entender que podía confiar en ella. Su mirada viajó hacia su mano, acercándose lentamente, rozó sus dedos y la sensación de calidez la embargó de inmediato.

La sorpresa se imprimió en su rostro cuando sintió el agarre en su muñeca. Lo inesperado de la firmeza y rapidez con la que la sostuvo de una manera casi gentil, la hizo apartar la mirada del sitio donde sus pieles se tocaban. Sus ojos ya no se enfrentaban otra vez al vacío de la negrura, el Sharingan en su lugar.

Recordó vagamente que las aspas giraron.

* * *

Sasuke se había ido antes de que ellos partieran hacia el cementerio y había vuelto un rato después de que ya estuviera todo posicionado. Se preguntó si su ausencia previa tenía que ver con el incidente relacionado a su compañera de equipo, pero al volver su expresión no era muy diferente a la que tenía siempre; se conformó con agradecer que aparentemente el asunto no había llegado a mayores y él no tendría que rendir cuentas por nada.

No era lo suficientemente tarde como para que fuera extraño que aúnhubieran algunas personas en el cementerio, pero esa parecía ser su noche. Nadie estaba a la vista, no había patrullaje y todo fue tan preciso que el guardián del cementerio no sospechó por un momento que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Su trabajo esa noche había sido el de vigilarlo y _retenerlo_ en caso de que notara algo extraño, pero no lo hizo. Karin se había mantenido cerca de ellos, unas lápidas más allá. No hubo ninguna amenaza que pudiera alertar.

Jūgo había utilizado el senjutsu para localizar la posición exacta del cadáver bajo tierra-realmente no envidiaba su parte del trabajo- pero definitivamente el más interesante había sido Sasuke. Aparentemente se había tomado cierto tiempo de su descanso no sólo para echarle un ojo a Sakura-porque estaba seguro de que lo había hecho- si no también para refinarse un poco más en el uso del Rinnegan. Era parte de la leyenda el rumor de que el usuario podía controlar los cinco elementos, y Sasuke se entrenó con la tierra especialmente para este trabajo. Todo terminó tan rápido que le pareció una verdadera estupidez no haberlo hecho antes. Utilizó la tierra para llegar hasta el cuerpo, y con la dirección de Jūgo la moldeó hasta que lo que parecían dos píldoras de soldado emergieron del suelo. Sasuke había encerrado una pequeña muestra del cadáver en cada bola y en menos de lo que podía haber dicho _Kekkei Genkai_ el trabajo ya estaba hecho.

Volvieron al hostal de nuevo en parejas. Habían decidido que dejar la aldea en la mañana era menos sospechoso que escapar en medio de la noche. Mientras caminaba junto a Karin podía ver el alivio marcado en su rostro, definitivamente estaba lista para largarse de allí, aún así, notó con diversión que lo estaba ignorando. Estaba molesta con él porque en el momento en el que vio a la kunoichi de la hoja encontró su motivo ideal para justificar la lentitud de Sasuke. No había implicado específicamente que, en su pensamiento era más lógico creer que estaba esperando tenerla fuera de alcance para proceder, pero no pudo evitar el instinto macabro de restregarle en la cara a Karin asuntos que sabía le ponían los pelos de punta y a él no hacían más que divertirlo. Cuando sugirió que Sasuke se quedaba más tiempo del necesario para estar alrededor de la chica, la indignación de Karin fue la esperada. Sonrió. Aunque creía que estaba más irritada porque le echaba la culpa de que ella los hubiera descubierto.

-No te preocupes, zanahoria.- Sabía que la forma de sus dientes lo imposibilitaban de esbozar una sonrisa inocente, pero lo intentó de todas formas. -Dudo que con todo esto Sasuke pueda darse el lujo de raptar a su compañera para traerla con nosotros. No es de las nuestras, de todos modos.-

* * *

 _A simple vista parecía que lo único que había cambiado había sido el Sharingan, pero había estado lo suficientemente sometida a el-específicamente, el de él- como para saber entrever las líneas borrosas que difuminaban la realidad de la ilusión._

 _-Supongo que si pretendieras dejarme inconsciente de nuevo ya lo habrías hecho.- Se soltó de su agarre, los recuerdos amargos de ser sometida al genjutsu de Sasuke borrando la preocupación anterior. Probablemente en la realidad no se había movido, pero esperaba que la hubiera soltado._

 _-Es más problemático cuando lo has experimentado lo suficiente como para resistirte a ello.-_

 _Las uñas se le encajaron en la palma cuando apretó demasiado los puños. -¡Kai!-_

 _Sasuke continuó sereno, una pizca de curiosidad en los ojos. -Eso no te servirá, Sakura. Tus habilidades no me permiten utilizar una ilusión común contigo.-_

 _Sakura estaba tan molesta que podría haber llorado, pero no lo hizo. -¿¡Qué estás haciendo Sasuke!?-_

 _-Estoy aquí en una misión de encubierto para robar una muestra genética que contiene un Kekkei Genkai extinto. Orochimaru preside las investigaciones.- Su sinceridad la había dejado momentáneamente perpleja, la molestia reemplazada de nuevo por el torrente de sus pensamientos confundidos. Ahora comprendía el motivo de la ilusión, estaba conversando el asunto evitando que la información fuese filtrada de cualquier manera._

 _-¿Estás loco?- Preguntó, luego de recuperarse. -¿Por qué te estás moviendo de nuevo por Orochimaru?- Tantas preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza que no estaba segura de poder formularlas todas. -¿¡Es que no entiendes lo grave que podría ser esto si te descubren!? No abuses de tu beneplácito, Sasuke-kun. La única razón por la que te lo dieron es porque confían en tí y no olvides que Orochimaru no goza de ese beneficio.-_

 _-La razón por la que verdaderamente estoy involucrado con esto,- comenzó, -es porque este experimento puede devolver a Orochimaru a Konoha.-_

 _-¿De qué estás hablando?- El simple pensamiento la alertó, esto no le gustaba ni un poco. -Konoha nunca podría fíarse de él.- Al menos ella nunca podría, el hombre serpiente había sido el desencadenante de todos los problemas que transcurrieron en su vida. Ella no consideraba odiar a nadie hasta que la imagen de él se cruzaba por su cabeza._

 _Sasuke asintió. -Nadie puede fíarse de él. Sé que soy la razón por la que no toma más prisioneros y sus experimentos han cesado de ser tan... invasivos. Me he mantenido cerca de él con la intención de mantenerlo a raya. Recientemente cree que lo beneficiaría volver a tener lazos con Konoha.- Sakura se estremeció. -Puede que no sea agradable, pero concretar la alianza es someterse a la vigilancia constante, y esa es la mejor manera de manejar a Orochumaru. No creo que nadie vaya a ignorar todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora y serían estúpidos si lo hicieran._

 _»Una buena forma de crear un beneficio que no haga que lo apresen inmediatamente, después de pedir la absolución por el resto de los cargos que no pudieron abolirle por haber ayudado en la guerra es crear un activo, algo que entregue a la aldea y sea lo suficientemente valioso como para que acepten el trato. He estado siguiendo de cerca sus experimentos de la línea sucesoria y si de algo sirvieron todos los desastres que realizó Orochimaru alguna vez fue para enseñarle como hacer este tipo de cosas._

 _»No creo que exista alguien más capacitado que él en ese campo. Si Konoha logra hacerse con la posibilidad real de implantar líneas sucesorias y actúa de la misma forma que el primer Hokage lo hizo con las bestias con cola eso podría establecer mucho mejor el balance entre naciones. Tampoco se perdería ningún linaje familiar.-_

 _Sakura jugó con sus dedos, dubitativa. -¿Lo intentará de todos modos, no es así?- Sasuke asintió. Si Orochimaru se aliaba de nuevo con la gente equivocada probablemente podía estallar otro conflicto. Era extremadamente delicado, pero Sasuke estaba pensando en Konoha._

 _-¿Has informado a Kakashi-sensei?- Le preguntó._

 _-No puedo evitarlo para siempre.- Contestó, su mirada traspasándola. -Pienso hacerlo apenas tenga la muestra.-_

 _Se llevó una mano a la frente, masajeando el punto exacto donde estaba impreso el sello Yin. Cuando volvió la mirada hacia él había genuina preocupación en sus ojos. -Es demasiado riesgoso para tí si te involucran con esto, Sasuke-kun. Tú perteneces a Konoha. Si el robo del Kekkei Genkai es descubierto no importará si la aldea puede reproducirlos masivamente, lo verán como traición.-_

 _-Konoha estará involucrada de todas formas, elijan o no aceptar el trato. Incluso aunque Orochimaru tenga al Sonido. No se enterarán de la extracción, y cuando se presente el proyecto no creo que cause demasiados problemas. Kabuto ya se encargó de robar material genético aquí para utilizar el Edo Tensei en la guerra, probablemente lo considerarán la fuente. No hay mucho que puedan hacer al respecto desde que también se le concedió beneplácito.-_

 _-¿Y en caso de que no estén de acuerdo?-_

 _-Si Kakashi no está de acuerdo destruiré las muestras, si resulta estar de acuerdo y eligen ofrecer los experimentos a las distintas naciones y estos están en desacuerdo, las muestras también serán destruídas.- Finalizó._

 _-No creo que las rehúsen,- dijo ella. -Sería un riesgo innecesario que cayeran en manos equivocadas, veo escasa la posibilidad de que Orochimaru desista de los experimentos, y desde que es tan difícil matarlo...- Sasuke asintió._

 _-Aún así...- Retomó. -Por Dios, Sasuke-kun, Entiendo todo esto, de verdad. Pero necesito que te mantengas lejos de los problemas.- Advirtió con seriedad. -Si ocurre algo la próxima vez Naruto y yo probablemente tendríamos que pelear y sabes que no dudaríamos en hacerlo...-_

 _-No te preocupes por mí, Sakura.- La interrumpió, aunque no estaba irritado._

 _-Eso sería mucho más sencillo si no me dieras razones para hacerlo.- Cerró los ojos, buscando apaciguar sus temores. La molestia y la incertidumbre se habían evaporado y en ella sólo quedaba la preocupación y la sensación de su cercanía, prefería enfocarse en la primera._

 _Hubo unos segundos antes de que volviera a escuchar su voz. -Konoha es tu hogar. Regresa.- No era una orden, pero había cierta imposición en sus palabras. Sakura no abrió los ojos._

 _-Ya no lo es.- Sabía que sus palabras arrastraban cansancio, y que tal vez había un poco de dolor en ellas. Pero en ese punto no le importaba, no dejaba de pensar en lo difícil que era estar tan cerca de Sasuke y al mismo tiempo saber que estaban demasiado lejos uno del otro. Quiso decir que ya no lo era desde que se había ido la última vez, pero las palabras no abandonaron su garganta._

 _-No has cambiado.- Algo en la forma en que lo dijo en el fondo de su mente le recordó a aquella vez que le dijo que era molesta. El latido doloroso que eso implicó hizo que abriera los ojos. Sasuke la estaba mirando con intensidad._

 _Negó lentamente con la cabeza. -Si lo hice.-_

 _Una esquina de su boca se curvó hacia arriba, y Sakura reconoció atisbos del Sasuke arrogante de mirada letal que había conocido cuando era niña. No supo descifrar lo que transmitía. Pero las palabras que salieron de su boca no abandonaron su mente incluso horas después de que se fuera._

 _-Ven conmigo, Sakura.-_

 _..._

-¿Que estés así tiene que ver con las personas del mercado?- Preguntó Rui, y ella se sintió un poco culpable de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, aún así asintió. -¿Estás en problemas?-

Una risa ligera abandonó sus labios cuando negó con la cabeza. -No, yo pertenezco al lado de los buenos.- _Por el contrario..._ -Sólo me preocupo demasiado, es todo.- Le desordenó las hebras negras. -A veces me divido entre cuidar el pasado y proteger al futuro, así que no me quedo mucho en el presente, por eso me pierdo.-

Hubo un largo rato antes de que el niño dijera algo, y cuando lo hizo la sobresaltó. No esperaba que respondiera a eso, no estaba segura de si ella misma podía entenderlo.

-Yo protegería el pasado para asegurar el futuro,- dijo, y de alguna forma le pareció infinitamente mayor. Pensó en el dolor, en como lo había hecho crecer y como cambiaba a las personas y también en como la dedicación y el amor descubrían maravillas ocultas. Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos antes de que pudiera explicarse. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero estando tan cerca nunca se imaginó que de hecho tendría _miedo._ No quería dejar a Rui pero sabía que si Sasuke se lo había pedido era porque una parte de él la necesitaba y finalmente creía que estaba capacitada para hacer algo bueno por él, después de todo este tiempo.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando el niño la abrazó. Correspondió al abrazo mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. -Está bien si quieres traer el pasado al presente, tú lo dijiste, debemos tomar las cosas que hemos perdido y hacerlas parte de nosotros. De ahí nacerá el futuro.-

Asintió entre las lágrimas. Empezaría a acorazarse del material más indestructible por dentro; no había nada más que pudiera enseñarle a Rui.

Era tiempo de ir con Sasuke.

* * *

 **¡!**

 _Hey you guys! Finalmente. Espero que se entienda que la razón por la que Sakura está asustada es porque literalmente este sería el comienzo de su vida, pero también el inicio de su verdadera lucha. Luchar con los demonios de Sasuke y con sus sentimientos. También me quise inmiscuír en la sospechosa y reciente afiliación de Orochimaru con Konoha, estaba tratando de colocar una trama que hiciera creíble que lo habían aceptado en la aldea después de todas las barbaridades que hizo... Sientanse libres de comentar sus dudas. Espero actualizar pronto.  
_

 _Nahare~_


	8. Manos Unidas

_-No te preocupes por mí, Sakura.- La interrumpió. Era innecesario señalar que él poseía la entera capacidad de protegerse a sí mismo, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de conductas cuando provenían de ellos._

 _-Eso sería mucho más sencillo si no me dieras razones para hacerlo.- Ella cerró los ojos._

 _Vagamente pudo notar como estaba comenzando a construir muros a su alrededor. Sasuke decidió que lo que estaba sintiendo la había llevado demasiado lejos y no estaba cómodo sabiendo que era una de las razones que la había empujado fuera de la aldea. Uno de los motivos por los que se había convertido en renegado en primer lugar era porque sabía que ellos estaban tan atados a Konoha que jamás podrían abandonarla para otro propósito, y la aldea jamás hubiera concedido uno como el suyo. Había sido más fácil intentar cortar sus lazos con ellos que sus raíces con Konoha. Podía recordar un par de veces en las que ella le había pedido que la llevara con él... Sus arrebatos emocionales inclinando la balanza de su juicio cada vez, pero nunca lo suficiente; jamás una posibilidad real. Incluso para él, lo que Konoha significaba no sólo descansaba en Itachi, se extendía hacia Sakura y Naruto. Sin ellos estando mezclados al significado de la aldea, para él no era nada importante. Más allá de ellos no había nada._

 _Ella pertenecía a Konoha. No estaba seguro en qué estaba pensando Kakashi cuando le dio tanta libertad de proceder. Sakura era una Kunoichi de la Hoja, élite en su campo, estaba cediendo sus habilidades a otras aldeas y aquello iba más allá del sentido cordial de cooperación, accediendo a sus deseos se arriesgaban a perderla. Él había viajado lo suficiente durante un par de años para saber que el mundo no iba a recuperarse pronto del fantasma del odio y de la masacre en la que había estado sumido tanto tiempo. Las batallas de poder sobre lo que restaba más allá de las grandes naciones habían disminuído pero no cesado. Confiaba en sus habilidades y temía que las mismas pudieran ser lo que la separara_ _ _definitivamente_ de la aldea. Aunque siempre había estado perfectamente bien con el hecho de apartarla de si mismo, que ella se alejara de Konoha había arrancado de él un inesperado descontento. _

_-Konoha es tu hogar. Regresa.- Apeló a su sentido de pertenencia. Sakura siempre había dado demasiada estima a ese tipo de cosas._

 _-Ya no lo es.-_

 _Los muros se desmoronaron casi visiblemente ante sus ojos antes de que siquiera terminaran de construirse. No había sido una respuesta, aquello había sonado como una declaración, pero más allá existían matices de emociones que anteriormente ella habia descubierto ante él y eran fácil de reconocerle. Sakura lucía y sonaba cansada, como si la sola idea de volver a Konoha fuera un peso que no estaba preparada para cargar. Se familiarizó, a pesar de eso el sentimiento de incomodidad permanecía. El hecho de que en primer lugar hubiera salido de la aldea decía mucho de su resolución en el asunto y dudaba que nada de lo que dijera ahora pudiera hacerla volver. No es como si creyera que apelar a sus peticiones fuese algo moral cuando ella había pasado la mitad de su vida intentando llevarlo de vuelta y él había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para ignorarla. La ironía casi lo hizo sonreír cuando pensó en que hace algunos años hubiera sido un alivio haberse librado de ellos intentando convencerlo volver, y cuando ella finalmente desistía de hacerlo por compartir algunas de sus razones la contradicción le hacía sentir levemente irritado._

 _Desde que eran niños nunca había sido fácil estar junto a Sakura. Recordaba que en aquella época era fácil molestarse con ella cuando creía que hacía algo incorrecto, pero aún más seguido ella conseguía que se molestara consigo mismo._

 _-No has cambiado.- Acusó._

 _Negó lentamente con la cabeza. -Si lo hice.- La última vez que la había visto adoptar una actitud parecida fue antes de comenzar el examen Chunin. Sakura parecía derrotada, como si el recuerdo de lo que había sido fuera muy lejano y no del todo bien recibido._

 _Ahora estaba seguro de que su decisión a pesar de incluirlo iba más allá de lo que la ataba a él y la certeza lo intranquilizó. Sus motivos la habían traído a Suna donde parecía desempeñar una tarea que le era satisfactoria. Sasuke sabía distinguir el mudo regocijo de Sakura desde que la había visto desenvolverse estando allí, la forma en la que su trabajo parecía abstraerla de lo que había dejado atrás. Esto era justamente lo que le preocupaba. Pronto cabría la posibilidad de que empezara a echar raíces en lugares en los que fácilmente podría perderse más en lugar de encontrarse._

 _Reconocer que ella era importante para él había tomado cierto tiempo. Sakura siempre había sido frágil más allá de todas las espinas que pudieran haber crecido a su alrededor, él las había atravesado todas con la intención de dañarla y sin importar cuán fuerte era su defensa no había sido suficiente como para evitar que él la traspasara. Ella era una cosa más que le había confiado a Naruto, y era parte de todo lo que indirectamente deseaba proteger manteniendo a Konoha desde la sombras. De pie frente a él ya no restaban demasiadas de esas espinas, en lugar de eso parecía que estuviera propensa a quebrarse con el más ligero golpe._

 _Ella había dicho que estaba buscando encontrarle sentido a su vida. La naturaleza de Sakura la iba a empujar a entregarse a sí misma a un punto de no retorno, y si encontraba algo que la sostuviera lo suficiente mientras se fortalecía de nuevo dudaba que fuera capaz de abandonarlo. En ese momento estaba seguro de que si la dejaba a su suerte posiblemente no regresaría nunca a la aldea. Si algo, ya fuese una persona o una causa se aferraba a Sakura como ella se había aferrado a él dudaba que incluso regresara a su lado. Hace mucho había desistido del amor que sabía que ella le tenía y el pensamiento de que alguien tomara su valor y le añadiera un poco más no lo perturbaba, contrario a como de hecho lo hacía la posibilidad de que su luz se perdiera en algún lugar del mundo donde no fuera visible ni siquiera en su vasta oscuridad._

 _No le tomó demasiado decidir que debía intervenir en el asunto. No iba a dejarla atrás. Estaba decidido a sostenerla mientras volvía a endurecerse y rompía con todo lo que la había debilitado, entonces ella sería capaz de volver a su hogar y la sensación de inquietud desaparecería._

 _Las palabras salieron mesuradamente de su boca. -Ven conmigo, Sakura.-_

 _-¿Qué?- La sorpresa barrió su expresión._

 _-Dijiste que vendrías a buscarme de todos modos.- Apuntó, como si fuese lo más natural._

 _Ella dio una amplia, pausada y audible respiración. -Eventualmente, si,- podía ver como sus irises se movían inquietos._

 _Permaneció impasible a pesar de su reacción. En otro tiempo apenas habría titubeado, y eso sólo refirmaba su punto. En su afán de encontrar lo que estaba buscando se estaba aferrando a lo que le daba cierta seguridad y no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para considerarlo medianamente igual de seguro. Si Sakura realmente pretendía ir a buscarlo en algún momento intuía que lo habría hecho cuando se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente, pero para entonces podía ser demasiado tarde como para mirar atrás._

 _-Partiré mañana,- prosiguió. -Ya todo está listo.-_

 _-No puedo irme aún,- su pecho bajaba y subía, su rostro dividido entre la mortificación y la sorpresa, -aún me necesitan aquí. Yo no...-_

 _Sabía que aún no estaba lista. -¿Confías en mi?- Interrumpió. No podía intentar apelar por su sentido común, pues si lo tenía nunca había sido capaz de llegar a el. A lo único que le restaba por acudir era el vínculo que los unía. Fuera de su agrado o no, el lazo que los ataba había probado ser más fuerte que todo a lo que pudiera estar desesperadamente tratando de agarrarse en ese momento. Le estaba ofreciendo mucho más de lo que lo hacía sentir cómodo, pero consideró que estaba haciendo lo correcto._

 _Pudo ver como su pregunta la inquietó. Todo el movimiento cesó de su cuerpo, lo miró fijamente y tuvo que adaptarse a la intensidad de su mirada. De pie junto a ella reunía su esfuerzo entre intentar que aceptara lo ofrecido y en adaptarse a la incandescencia._

 _-Claro que sí.- El velo de la fragilidad se había elevado un poco y revelado en su lugar una superficie un poco más resistente. Percibió su honestidad y eso fue suficiente para él._

 _-En dos días alcanzaré la frontera entre el país del Viento y el Fuego,- le dijo, -si decides acompañarme allí esperaré. Deberás informarme de tu respuesta antes de que llegue allí.-_

 _-...¿Cómo?- Preguntó a media voz._

 _-Mi invocación está en la habitación, él me encontrará.-_

 _Ella permaneció en silencio durante un rato, así que supuso que la conversación había terminado. Se disponía a disipar el genjutsu cuando la escuchó de nuevo. -¿Por qué ahora, Sasuke-kun?-_

 _Porque sentía que debía hacerlo, porque una parte de él se negaba a que abandonara Konoha y también porque estaba preocupado por ella. Sin embargo, así como nunca le había gustado asesinar y como no le gustaba la idea de que Sakura se aventurara por el mundo estando por su cuenta, tampoco le gustaba dar explicaciones._

 _-No hay ninguna razón en especial.- Respondió. Pudo ver como la tensión se expandía por su cuerpo, la incredulidad reemplazada por su entrecejo fruncido. -Si realmente no pretendes volver entonces es probable que esta vez seas capaz de sobrellevarlo.-_

 _Obviamente no estaba complacida por su respuesta, pero no iba a ceder mucho más. Casi podía ver como la contradicción se traslucía en sus facciones, y luego de algunos momentos la perplejidad se apoderó de ella. Se miraron en una especie de acuerdo silencioso, y no parecía que ella estuviera segura de que iba a hacer, por ende tampoco podía preverla._

 _Pareció leer sus intenciones de retirarse cuando lo llamó una vez más. -Sasuke-kun,- susurró, su expresión indescifrable. Él la miró expectante. -Si alguna vez vuelves a dejarme inconsciente con tu genjutsu jamás te lo perdonaré.-_

 _Las esquinas de sus ojos se ampliaron ante la ligera sorpresa. Observó como cortó su propio flujo de chakra y antes de que ella disipara la ilusión ya había abandonado la habitación._

 _Mientras lo hacía, pensó en las espinas que habían crecido repentinamente y en que ella las necesitaría._

 _..._

Le había contado antes que a nadie sus motivos para proceder como lo hacía con respecto a Orochimaru porque una vez supo que había visto a Karin y a Suigetsu, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sakura sacara sus propias conclusiones, así que probablemente tendría poco tiempo hasta que los encontrara esa misma noche. La única manera de evitar que se involucrara era siendo honesto al respecto. No quería que interfiriera con lo que estaban haciendo, pero no era la única razón por la que se había presentado ante ella. Había decidido que iría a disuadirla para que volviera después de confirmar lo que pretendía hacer.

No esperaba encontrar resistencia de su parte-al menos más de la que acostumbraba- y mucho menos pudo vaticinar como se tornarían los hechos. Para cuando había abandonado Suna y pudo repasar lo sucedido estaba empezando a realizar en las consecuencias que podían repercutir en sus decisiones. Tenía muy en cuenta que Sakura guardaba sentimientos muy fuertes hacia él, y al menos sabía que ella poseía la habilidad de inmiscuirse por las más pequeñas rendijas de su bien construida fortaleza interna, como era propio de la luz. Su propósito absoluto era sostenerla si amenazaba con decaer y permanecer hasta que ella recobrara la fortaleza que parecía haber perdido hasta que volver fuera una posibilidad, pero debía ser muy cuidadoso. Permitir que Sakura se acercara demasiado podía exponerla a las partes de él que eran tan oscuras como para que ella las soportara, no creyó que fuera capaz de lidiar con ellas en el pasado y ahora estaba seguro de que se lastimaría si intentaba aventurarse en los asuntos inconclusos de su alma. Existían partes de él que ni siquiera Naruto había alcanzado, sombras y demonios en una pequeña porción de lo que era. Él no había logrado expulsarlos, demasiado atados a sí mismo como para diferenciar cuando empezaban ellos y cuando terminaba él.

Debía mantenerse firme si quería ayudarla, lo suficientemente cerca como para que se compensara en su presencia y también conservarse lejos para evitar que se encontrara con las partes de él que podían causarle más daño.

* * *

Había estado en las nubes todo el día.

A menudo se encontró pensando en que hubiese sido mejor que todo se tratase de un sueño. En el transcurso de su vida había llorado muchas noches porque esta no había tomado el rumbo que ahora se postraba ante sus pies y ahora se había congelado antes de colocar un solo pie en el camino. Ya habían transcurrido veinticuatro horas desde que Sasuke se había presentado en su habitación y apenas sacaba algo de alivio en que hubiera abandonado la aldea sin problemas y por el momento estuviera fuera de peligro.

Rui supo que se iría antes de que se lo dijera, Amane le había preguntado al respecto y no fue capaz de responderle. El niño parecía estar en paz con la idea y el médico le aseguró que no volvería a estar desamparado, pero a pesar de que cada pieza parecía colocarse en su lugar, aún se estaba recuperando de todo lo que había sentido en los minutos que había pasado inmersa en la presencia de Sasuke. Después de anular el genjutsu y volver a estar presente en la habitación, todo el aire le abandonó los pulmones. Tal vez se habría derrumbado si no hubiera captado al ave, posada en el alfeizar de la ventana muy cerca de donde Sasuke había estado hacía algunos segundos. Transcurrieron algunos momentos de reconocimiento, él había utilizado al mismo halcón para felicitarla por su cumpleaños numero dieciocho hacía algunos meses, y bajo su atenta vigilancia le pareció incorrecto desmoronarse. En su lugar, la mayor parte de la noche, cuando era incapaz de dormir pensando en lo que había pasado y en lo que iba a ocurrir, observaba el porte del ave y su mirada inteligente y extraía la fuerza que no poseía de el. Aún así, la presencia del halcón era un constante recordatorio de que el tiempo apremiaba, que estaba allí por un propósito en específico. Se alivió bastante cuando salió de la habitación y estuvo fuera de su vista.

La mañana del segundo día se encontraba más relajada. Había obtenido el permiso del Kazekage para acercarse hasta el invernadero de la aldea, quería dejarle a Rui un último regalo. Sabía que él le había tomado cariño y temía que no pudiera volver a verlo en mucho tiempo, así pretendía que se tomara en serio cada una de las enseñanzas que le había dejado. Estaba recogiendo algunas semillas de acacia cuando se topó con la amplia gama de ejemplares florales que había en el invernadero. Se detuvo un momento para admirar y reconocer las especies, los colores y los aromas, y recordó que hasta ese momento no había enviado el halcón de vuelta porque siempre que se disponía a escribir algo terminaba observando el papel, tan en blanco como su mente.

Pensó en Ino y en todas las tardes de su niñez, los secretos compartidos en una época lejana donde era demasiado insegura como para decir lo que realmente le pasaba por la cabeza. Se preguntó como hubiera actuado la rubia en su lugar y le divirtió pensar que probablemente se habría atado a Sasuke y no le hubiera permitido irse sin ella de esa habitación en primer lugar. Si estuviera ahí para aconsejarla probablemente diría algo idiota que la sacaría de sus casillas y sería esa misma molestia la que le daría el coraje necesario para continuar. Aferrada a ese pensamiento, apartó las dudas de su cabeza. Algunas de las flores abandonaron con ella el invernadero y la acompañaron hasta el edificio.

Previamente había negociado la ayuda de un usuario de la clínica que manejaba ambos elementos de Tierra y Agua y durante la mañana habían trabajado en su último proyecto. El médico cavó un pozo profundo de forma que el agua fluyera en una especie de fuente subterránea a la que era posible alimentar desde el exterior, causando que un área del patio de juegos el suelo estuviera apto para la germinación. Al terminar, trajeron inmediatamente a Rui.

Antes de que preguntara por qué estaba allí, Sakura le entregó algunas semillas. -Nos hemos enseñado muchas cosas, Rui. Me confiaste tus pensamientos y yo aprendí de ellos para poder ayudarte, tú me aceptaste. Estoy segura de que te tomaste en serio cada una de las cosas que te dije, excepto una.-

Sakura señaló el área donde la tierra cambiaba, cerca de donde ellos solían pasar las tardes en el tiempo de recreación. -No creíste que un árbol pudiera crecer en este lugar aunque yo te aseguré que si.- Ojos azules la observaban. -Antes no podía crecer, era cierto. Pero una vez que se preparó el terreno y sus condiciones, eso cambió. Así lo has hecho tú y lo continuarás haciendo. Por eso en mi ausencia te dejaré la tarea de velar por su crecimiento, te encargarás de cuidarlo y asegurarte de que el pozo siempre esté lleno. Mientras lo hagas, el árbol crecerá y será fuerte, incluso más que los que crecen en Konoha.-

Se acercó al área y empezó a cavar un pequeño agujero, y él no tardó mucho en unírsele. Vertieron las semillas y cuando estas estuvieron sepultadas pudo ver que el niño observaba el pequeño montículo irregular con solemnidad, la mirada de ella se suavizó. Con las manos aún cubiertas de la tierra húmeda extendió dos dedos frente a él.

-Este es nuestro vínculo,- le dijo, -permanecerá vivo aunque muera porque tú lo llevarás contigo. El árbol probablemente nos sobrevivirá a los dos, y aunque te alejes de él todo lo que has aprendido de mi se quedará contigo y con quien elijas compartirlo. Así será también con el resto de las personas en las que elijas confiar en adelante.-

Rui alcanzó sus dedos y la unión formó el símbolo de la armonía.

-Lo prometo.- Le respondió, el rostro decidido. Ella le sonrió.

Lo había hecho fuerte. Había tomado lo que creía estar roto y lo había ayudado a unirse de nuevo. Lo que creyó en su momento acerca del significado de la pérdida había cambiado y ella encontró orgullo en lo que había logrado. Ese sentimiento la invadió en su totalidad y le gritó que estaba apta, que estaba preparada para enfrentarse al futuro.

La determinación que sentía le corría a modo de adrenalina por el cuerpo y al llegar a su habitación esa tarde se encaró frente al halcón sin evadirlo. Pasó un dedo por el plumaje grisáceo platinado bajo su atenta mirada humana, recordando a Katsuyu y a los sapos legendarios que Naruto invocaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó mientras ataba el mensaje a su pata. El ave le envió una mirada significativa, curiosa. Estaba segura de que sabía hablar, pero respetó su silencio con un asentimiento. -Vuela a salvo.-

Él halcón extendió las alas e inició un vuelo que le pareció majestuoso. Lo miró partir y por un momento sintió el deseo de volar junto a él.

Se fue esa misma noche.

* * *

Eligieron acampar cuando la vegetación comenzó a aparecer. Tenían algún tiempo sin quedarse a la intemperie, últimamente se habían movido sin el objetivo de cazar a alguien y sin nadie cazándolos a ellos, así que la vida era mucho más tranquila desde entonces. Toda la tensión entre ellos había desaparecido una vez que la extracción no se complicó, y aunque había una parte de él que estaba malditamente aliviada de que todo hubiera salido bien, la otra comenzaba a temer que todo volviera a ponerse demasiado pasivo para su gusto. Una vez que regresaran a la guarida no estaba seguro de lo que harían entonces.

Sasuke actuaba si tenía ganas de hacerlo. No lo había visto durante todo un año desde que habían dejado Konoha y dudaba que volviera a verlo alguna vez más, mucho menos alrededor de Orochimaru, pero sorpresivamente había llegado hacía un par de meses para reunirlos e ir a asistirlo en uno de sus experimentos. Si bien parte de él aún se resistía al liderazgo de Sasuke porque tenía un alto sentido de la conservación-y apreciaba su vida-la misión había sido lo más entretenido que había vivido en algún tiempo. La paz y la diversión no parecían ir de la mano en este nuevo mundo. _Aburrido_.

Se mantuvo prudentemente alejado de la fogata mientras se sobrehidrataba. Karin bien podía ser un cadáver cerca del fuego, Jūgo podría haberse confundido con un árbol sin el cabello naranja y Sasuke con la sombra de dicho árbol. Casi sintió la necesidad de despertar a la mujer aunque esto significara invocar su histeria sólo para romper con el monótono silencio. Miró hacia arriba, deseando que de las copas de los árboles bajaran a atacarles algunos ninjas para poder tener algo de entretenimiento decente. Justo cuando se iba a ofrecer para tomar la primera guardia el movimiento lo alertó.

-Baja el kunai, Suigetsu.- Justo después de oír a Sasuke resonó el chillido de su halcón. Obedeció, decepcionado. El ave se posó en el brazo de su amo y Sasuke recogió un mensaje de su pata, mantuvo ojos y oídos atentos aunque fingió no prestarle importancia. Sabía que Sasuke sólo intercambiaba mensajes con Konoha, y el arribo de uno podría significar cualquier cosa. Esperaba que hubiera ocurrido algo lo suficientemente interesante.

Apenas manipuló el mensaje pudo ver de soslayo como algo cayó al suelo. Curioso, vio como el predeciblemente inexpresivo Sasuke le daba vueltas al papel que parecía estar en blanco. Cuando se inclinó al suelo en busca de lo que había pasado por alto, alzó lo que desde ahí parecía una ramita inútil. La observó durante algunos momentos, la expresión despejada. Tendió la planta frente a Jūgo que estaba sentado a poca distancia, él la tomó.

-¿Esto significa algo para ti?- Le preguntó Sasuke.

Qué mierda. El era el invocador del halcón, se suponía que lo que fuera sólo tenía sentido para él.

Jūgo lo miró interrogante. -¿Debería?- Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio y Jūgo comenzó a detallar la planta. Dándole una buena mirada, era una ramita verde y de la cual guindaban flores que parecían campanas diminutas. -Es un lirio del valle.- Reconoció, devolviéndole la planta.

Sasuke miró la flor sin un palmo de expresión en el rostro, desde allí parecía como si estuviera sometiendo a la planta a un interrogatorio silencioso. Se cansó de ello algunos segundos después y todo volvió a perder emoción.

Incluso había desistido de su idea de tomar la primera guardia. Pensaba utilizar su aburrimiento para tomar unas buenas horas de sueño cuando volvió a escuchar a Jūgo.

-De donde provengo,- comentó, -la gente siempre estuvo relacionada íntimamente con la naturaleza, esto tenía que ver con el senjutsu que manejábamos naturalmente. Comunicarnos con los animales era una habilidad natural, pero también desarrollamos otros métodos para contactarnos con aliados. Era común que desde niños nos enseñaran una especie de código secreto utilizando plantas. Cada planta tenía un significado distinto, era efectivo y discreto. Una podía avisar el peligro y otra simbolizar un tratado de paz.-

»Esto era una costumbre más bien anticuada, aunque se extendió hacia otras culturas. Tomaron la idea y algunos añadieron un par de cosas para que cada planta o flor dependiendo de su estado o color representara mensajes más complejos y extendidos, pero en general sigue siendo el mismo código.- Explicó. -Asumiendo que tenga algo que ver, ese lirio representa los lazos afectivos que unen a dos personas.-

Sasuke lo miró durante algunos momentos y luego asintió, satisfecho. Volvió a reclinarse en el árbol y cerró los ojos. De alguna manera dudaba que estuviera medianamente cerca de quedarse dormido.

Repasó en su mente la imagen de la flor que había recibido Sasuke y mientras se sumía en la inconsciencia su mente divagó en quién podía haberle enviado un mensaje tan ambiguo y concluyó que su curiosidad había terminado desde que no era algo que implicaba una pelea potencial, así que descartó el asunto de su mente. Antes de dormirse un destello rosa cruzó su pensamiento.

La mañana siguiente el asunto estuvo totalmente olvidado. Retomaron el viaje a primera hora y todo siguió un ritmo tranquilo hasta que llegaron a la frontera. Aún podían resistir un poco más de tiempo y faltaban algunas horas para que se pusiera el sol, pero Sasuke eligió detener la marcha e incluso rentaron una habitación comunal en uno de los hostales cerca del paso.

-¿Por qué estamos aún aquí?- Preguntó, de piernas cruzadas en el futon.

La noche había transcurrido y al amanecer nadie hizo ningún ademán de avanzar. Jūgo, el primero en despertar, le había sido informado que Sasuke iba a permanecer cerca de la frontera durante algo más de tiempo. Se habían reunido en una especie de consenso en la habitación que estaban compartiendo antes de que se pusiera el sol y cercana a la hora en la que Sasuke solía volver.

Karin lo apuntó con el cepillo que estaba utilizando para aplacarse el cabello, malencarada. -Deja ya de ser tan molesto,- refunfuñó. -Una vez que abandonamos Sunagakure y estando fuera de peligro me importa muy poco si nos quedamos un mes más aquí.-

-Por muy increíble que parezca, existimos personas a las que nos parece sabio hacer preguntas y no estamos obsesionados con estar todo el tiempo posible cerca de Sasuke.- Se burló. Esquivó el cepillo de peinar con reflejos impecables. -No es como si alguno de ustedes pudiera entenderlo.-

Karin se tiñó de un rojo furioso que combinaba con su cabello, mientras jugaba con sus lentes. -¡No estoy obsesionada con Sasuke!- Ladró. -Al llegar a la guarida no habrá mucho más que hacer, después de todo. Puede que pase semanas trabajando en los experimentos antes que vuelva a salir del escondite.-

Suigetsu puso los ojos en blanco. -Como sea,- dijo, -pasé casi tres semanas pisando la arena del Kazekage por un robo que duró mucho menos de lo que podría tardar en decir línea sucesoria, con una estadía que se prolongó por motivos aún dudosos lo que bien pudo haber comprometido mi pellejo.- Acusó. -Y si hay algo que me gusta menos que comprometer mi pellejo es no saber por qué lo estoy haciendo o desconocer que siquiera lo estoy haciendo. Tiene que haber una buena razón para que Sasuke actúe de esa forma y me molesta _no_ saber de que rayos se trata.-

-Está esperando a alguien.- Jūgo, sentado en el futon junto a la ventana, se ganó un par de atentas miradas. Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó Karin.

-Yo se lo dije,- el rostro de la pelirroja se desencajó en una mueca espantada ante la repentina llegada de Sasuke, -cuando me lo preguntó.-

 _Sutil,_ pensó.

Una vez sentado en la habitación, Sasuke fue sometido a tres pares de ojos interrogantes, sin embargo, aparentemente esto no era suficiente para que sintiera la necesidad de ceder ante la presión silenciosa.

Suigetsu resopló. -¿Y bien?- Se dirigió a él. -No sé si ellos quieran saber por quién tenemos el honor de aguardar y a mi ciertamente no me importaría si me faltara sentido común o curiosidad. Pero ya que estamos juntos en esto me encantaría saber que está pasando.-

Sasuke lo miró durante unos segundos como si estuviera considerando si valía la pena responderle o no, y él reprimió las ganas de fruncir el ceño. -Hicieron un buen trabajo con la extracción,- terminó diciendo, -obtuvimos la muestra, ya han hecho todo lo que podrían hacer y Orochimaru puede sentirse satisfecho. Si desean irse pueden hacerlo.-

 _Menuda explicación, casi parece que quisieras librarte de nosotros._

-Un momento,- intervino Karin. -Tienes que ir a la guarida de todas formas a entregarle la muestra a Orochimaru.- Sasuke asintió. -Entonces no hay razón para separarnos, Suigetsu puede largarse si quiere,- atacó.

-Nunca mencioné nada sobre largarme,- citó. -Sólo quiero saber por qué nos estamos retrasando, es todo.- Se encogió de hombros.

-En adelante nada de lo que haga tiene que ver con ustedes.- Evadió Sasuke. -Los motivos por los que estoy aquí probablemente me retrasarán un poco más.-

Karin adoptó una expresión exageradamente preocupada. Nadie podía culpar a la chica por tratar. -¿Está todo bien, Sasuke? ¿Debemos preocuparnos de algo?-

Él exhaló un suspiro cansino en respuesta. -No.-

Suigetsu ciertamente no era la persona más inteligente, debía admitirlo. No gastaba mucho tiempo analizando las cosas cuando las conclusiones más aceleradas que concebía su cerebro a menudo terminaban siendo acertadas. La manera en la que Sasuke intentaba sacudírse las interrogantes no era nada nuevo y dudaba que Karin o él pudiesen hacer algo para intentar sacarle información.

Miró a Jūgo de soslayo. Parecía tan poco interesado en la conversación que seguramente él si estaba al tanto de todo. Su mente tenía un mecanismo poco complejo para trabajar y al mirar el rostro de su compañero recordó algunas palabrerías acerca de las flores, y luego la flor en cuestión. Alguien se había comunicado con Sasuke Uchiha con una estúpida flor. _¿Quién haría eso, más que una mujer?_ Además, si intentaba conectar todos los hechos desde que Sasuke se había ido a Konoha para lidiar con el impostor...

-¿No estás bien, o no debemos preocupar...-

Interrumpió la pregunta de Karin bruscamente. -¿Estás esperando a Sakura, no es así?- Otra conclusión acelerada concebida exitosamente.

Sasuke lo miró sin expresión antes de asentir.

 _Corrección: Otra conclusión acertada concebida exitosamente._

-¿Que tú _qué_?- Suprimió la risa escandalosa que seguramente le hubiera predecido a eso. Karin estaba tan sorprendida que la mandíbula casi le llegaba al suelo.

-Bueno, obviamente llegué a la conclusión haciendo uso de mi inteligencia. A veces sucede, lo reconocerás cuando te pase.-

-¡Cállate!- La cabeza de Karin lucía como si se hubiera inflado tres tallas cuando volteó a gritarle, incluso le asustó un poco. Cuando se volvió hacia Sasuke estaba visiblemente más calmada, aunque había aún reproche en sus palabras. -¿Qué mierda? Esta fue una misión peligrosa, Sasuke. Si cometíamos el más mínimo error podía costarte muy caro. ¿Realmente planeas ir al escondite con una kunoichi de Konoha?-

La zanahoria histérica tenía un punto. Orochimaru y los ninjas de Konoha eran algo que no se mezclaba muy bien.

Sasuke parecía estar esforzándose por no ignorarlos del todo. -Ella está al tanto de la misión. Sabe que hacía en Suna y también donde pienso dirigirme luego.-

Suigetsu alzó las cejas, su expresión en algún lugar entre la sorpresa y la diversión. Esto era tan impropio de Sasuke que comenzaba a ser verdaderamente interesante.

-Y... ¿Es seguro?- Terminó por preguntar. -Es decir, ¿Debemos temer que en algún punto la supere su sentido del deber y nos entregue? No dudo de que ella no haría nada para meterte en todo el rollo, digo, Naruto y ella siempre se han autodenominado tus más fervientes defensores, pero nosotros no estamos precisamente incluídos en el trato y no creo que Orochimaru tenga su simpatía...-

»Este es un asunto que podría provocar un conflicto. Y maldición, es por eso que estoy aquí, pero la sensación del peligro es mucho mejor que la _certeza_ del peligro. Incluso si nos largamos ahora ella sabe que estamos involucrados en esto.-

-No tienen nada de que preocuparse,- aseguró. -La razón por la que le dije todo fue para asegurarme de que no interferiría de ninguna manera.-

-Está interfiriendo,- intervino Karin, -cuando la pones al corriente y la llevas a la guarida. La volviste parte de esto.- Acusó.

Había olvidado como se sentía ser sometido a las miradas mordaces de Sasuke. El tipo tenía un lenguaje verbal limitado, pero sus ojos se expresaban con mucha más facilidad, y que tuviera el maldito Rinnegan no ayudaba. Aquella parecía advertir que se estaba cansando del tema.

-No repetiré lo mismo dos veces. Si están demasiado preocupados como para manejarlo pueden huír en el momento en el que se sientan amenazados.-

 _¿Cómo ahora?_ Karin había apartado el rostro, el entrecejo aún fruncido y mordiéndose el labio.

Él alzó ambas manos en un gesto apaciguador. -Ya, si confías en ella entonces lo hacemos nosotros. Sea cual sea el motivo por el que va a _honrarte_ con su compañía apuesto a que debe ser uno bueno.- Una sonrisa de tiburón creció en su rostro y casi pudo sentir como Karin se tensaba. Aquello iba a ser divertidísimo. -Además, será genial estar con alguien que pueda construir más de una frase y si tiene sentido del humor sería lo mejor que me podría pasar.-

-¿No pensabas largarte?- Le dijo Karin, una vena palpitando en su sien. Su sonrisa se acrecentó.

-No sé de que hablas. ¿Vamos en la misma dirección, o no? No hay razón para separarnos.- La citó.

 _Demonios, no._ Sakura Haruno prometía ser lo más interesante con lo que se había cruzado en meses. Sasuke por algún motivo iba a traer a una mujer a acompañarlo y Karin ya parecía un erizo con la simple implicación.

No había forma de que él se perdiera de eso.

* * *

Llegó a la frontera al atardecer. Sabía que había ahorrado algo de tiempo al partir al anochecer de Suna, así que supuso que Sasuke aún no la esperaba. Gaara había sido muy atento al permitirle partir sin anticipación, al menos tenía la tranquilidad de saber que a pesar de ello había estado muy complacido con el trabajo y los positivos resultados de su proyecto.

A medida que se había ido acercando al paso la ansiedad volvía a crepitar en su vientre. No habían pasado demasiadas horas desde que había visto a Sasuke por última vez, pero el recuerdo de la sensación era suficiente como para arrollarla. Estaba preparándose para sobrellevar sus emociones por tiempo indefinido y no estaba segura de como iba a adaptar sus intenciones a la práctica. Ver a Sasuke la había dejado mareada y con la sensación de que expandir sus pulmones en su totalidad no era posible, quería ver como se las iba a arreglar para respirar desde entonces. Apreciaba que la frontera tuviera mucho más del país del Fuego que del Viento y el clima fuera un poco más gentil, aún así estaba agotada y un poco agitada.

Sasuke no había sido específico acerca de donde la esperaría, pero no debería ser muy difícil de encontrar. La frontera estaba bordeada por una serie de establecimientos y hostales que no se extendían mucho más allá, después del paso no había más que vegetación en muchos kilómetros a la redonda; antes de el, no había más que desierto. Sentía como el cabello se le adhería al cuello debido al sudor y evitó deliberadamente los hostales para dirigirse a la casa de baño más cercana.

El agua se llevó gran parte de su tensión. La renovada frescura fue tan bien recibida que no puso demasiado esfuerzo en secarse, de su cabello cayendo gruesas gotas que terminaron empapando su ropa. Supuso que aquel era el momento donde debía empezar a buscar, pero cada vez que la idea pasaba por su mente le hacía nudos en el estómago. Debía estar calmada, calmada y lista para enfrentar el resto de lo que sería mucho tiempo _caminando a su lado_. Había ido tras el incontables veces durante toda su vida y siempre había estado persiguiéndolo; si bien había podido sentirse su igual durante batalla jamás había tenido la confianza suficiente-ni la oportunidad, para ser justa consigo misma- de estar alrededor de él sin que la diferencia entre ellos la desenfocara. Si quería ayudar a Sasuke debía al menos parecer capaz de manejar el asunto, de lo contrarío dudaba que se lo tomara en serio. Ella no lo hacía con los internos del hospital que mostraban debilidad, así que no se perdonaría a si misma ese tipo de conducta.

Recostó la espalda de un árbol, mirando la agitada multitud de transeúntes que cruzaban la frontera. Cerró los ojos en un intento de despejarse, concentrándose en las gotas de agua que aún le escurrían por el cuello y la frente cuando el movimiento la alertó. La mano instintivamente fue hacia el porta kunai, pero sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

-¡Te tengo!- Frente a ella se encontraba un joven de cabello blanco, la amplia sonrisa en su rostro resultaba un tanto perturbadora con aquella fila de dientes puntiagudos asomando sobre sus labios. Su postura era relajada y la tensión se desvaneció cuando le reconoció. -Yo les dije que no hacía falta de ningún truco para encontrarte, resaltas como un pulgar hinchado en todos los lugares en lo que te he visto.-

-Ah, uhmm... ¿Gracias?- Respondió, insegura de si eso era un insulto o un cumplido. -¿Suigetsu?- Esperaba estar en lo correcto. Nunca habían tenido demasiada interacción y el nombre le parecía vagamente familiar.

Él extendió la mano y ella la tomó. -Tú eres Sakura... Haruno, ¿No es así? Nunca nos presentaron apropiadamente.- Asintió en respuesta. -En adelante viajaremos juntos hasta la guarida de Orochimaru, así que me he tomado la molestia de adelantarme al resto para venir a encontrarte y asegurarme de que pasáramos algo de tiempo de calidad antes de que volvamos con la pandilla pesada.- Dijo él, y supuso que se refería al resto de su equipo.

El agarre de sus dedos se tensó y en un jalón estuvo mucho más cerca de él. La repentina invasión de su espacio personal la dejó tan perpleja que no reaccionó inmediatamente, el único reflejo el sonrojo en sus mejillas. -Esperaba que de esa forma pudiésemos convertirnos en buenos amigos,- continuó él, -y confiaras en mi. Ya sabes, la cooperación es importante, y todo eso.-

Estando tan cerca y pasado el bochorno tuvo una mejor vista de él. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos traslucían un dejo de desafío, pero debajo de eso también había cierto brillo letal. Aquel hombre era un asesino después de todo, el agarre en su mano no era brusco pero era firme y no desistía. Todo aquello era una amenaza sutil, estaba probándola. Descubrirlo logró que una de las comisuras de su boca se levantaran en una pequeña sonrisa y respondió al reto apretando a su vez gradualmente el agarre de su mano. Después de todo, revelarse ante el desafío era irresistible y francamente quería que él descubriera que no era la mejor persona con la cual meterse; mientras apretaba hasta el punto de que en sus ojos se vio el esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse tranquilo con lo que empezaba a ser doloroso, pensó en que no habría nada que ella no pudiera curar. Probablemente su relación de compañerismo se arreglaría también una vez que hiciera lo propio con los huesos de su mano.

-Déjala ya, Suigetsu.- Su voz hizo que soltara inmediatamente el agarre. No había tenido la oportunidad de quebrarle nada pero a juzgar como agitaba la mano en el aire intentando apaciguar el dolor y promoviendo que la sangre volviera a circularle, supo que la advertencia había sido lo suficientemente clara.

Una vez que se volvió a Sasuke de alguna forma agradeció que Suigetsu hubiera sido el primero en abordarla. El pequeño momento que habían compartido le había dado cierto coraje, el suficiente como para ignorar como el nudo que era su estómago se retorció dolorosamente al verlo de nuevo.

Suigetsu se miraba la mano desde todos los ángulos, sosteniéndola hacia arriba. -Mierda, si no hubieras aparecido dudo que ella me hubiera dejado a mí. Unos segundos más y me habría quebrado todos los huesos.- Su tono se debatía entre el reproche y la diversión.

-Pues lamento no haber tardado un poco más,- de pie junto a Sasuke estaba Karin. Ella era el único miembro de ese equipo con el que había tenido cierta interacción y no por eso había sido menos incómodo. Miraba a Suigetsu arrogante, pero cuando se volvió hacia ella su semblante era totalmente serio. Sakura inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a modo de saludo, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Eso sólo te hubiera hecho parecer más incompetente. Se supone que tú eres la que tiene habilidades de sensor y la encontré por minutos de ventaja.- Se burló Suigetsu.

-¡Cierra la puta boca, pescado!- Karin le amenazó con el puño. -La encontramos mucho antes que tú, que corrieras a perseguirla antes de que siquiera hubiéramos salido del hostal no es mi problema.-

-He llegado con antelación,- intervino. -No esperaba que empezaras a buscarme al menos hasta mañana.- Se dirigió a Sasuke,

pero fue Suigetsu quién contestó. Aparentemente recuperado de su pequeño momento le pasó el brazo por los hombros, aunque se dio cuenta de que el agarre era lo suficientemente débil como para que estuviera cuestionándose si era seguro y al mismo tiempo se asegurara de poder soltarla en cualquier momento. -Un pajarito nos dijo que habías llegado. Sasuke podría haberte encontrado solo a partir de allí, así que no tengo ni idea de que hace Karin aquí.- Sakura lo miró, enmarcando una ceja. -¿Yo? Estoy aquí sólo por la diversión.- Rió, dándole un leve apretón en el brazo.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, dándole palmaditas a la mano que descansaba sobre su clavícula. Él se estremeció al contacto. -Me alegro de que hayas venido, Suigetsu-san. De otro modo habría tardado en contarte la historia acerca del último hombre que se tomó demasiadas libertades conmigo, como terminó en terapia intensiva y como no se habría salvado si no hubiese sido yo misma quién lo sacó de la tumba con un tratamiento que estoy segura no fue mucho mejor que lo que lo puso en esa posición en primer lugar.-

Se deleitó con la tensión de los músculos alrededor de ella y la forma en quel agarre desistía lentamente. Su expresión no era menos satisfactoria, estaba segura de que su historia había sido lo suficientemente inespecífica como para que él pudiera divagar en diversos escenarios. Aún así, no parecía que fuera abandonar ese brillo en los ojos que reconoció en él anteriormente. Más allá, Sasuke no había disimulado la sonrisita altiva que se escapó de sus labios.

-Estoy seguro de que es una historia encantadora y probablemente la disfrutaré,- reconoció Suigetsu, empezando a caminar e invitándola a que lo hiciera también, -pero puede esperar. Estamos siendo los peores anfitriones, debes estar cansada. Bienvenida al lado de los chicos malos, primor. Supongo que a partir de ahora podemos dejar de un lado las formalidades. Tú puedes llamarme como quieras.- Una sonrisa pretenciosa se coló en sus labios.

Sakura no se había tragado el despliegue de caballerosidad y supo que Karin tampoco cuando esta estuvo junto a él y le propinó un golpe detrás de la cabeza. -Idiota,- masculló.

Una risita abandonó sus labios antes de que notara a Sasuke a su lado. Subió el rostro para encontrarse con él y de nuevo fue absorbida por aquella sensación vertiginosa de estar completamente expuesta ante sus ojos, y aunque aún habían muchas cosas que la asustaban, se sintió sosegada al encontrar en su mirada cierta familiaridad. Era cierto que por su escrutinio fácilmente ella podía tratarse de una rana disecada sometida a un ojo interesado, pero también había cierta calidez en la negrura. Nunca había sido asiduo hacia las palabras y al crecer, para poder conectarse con él había aprendido a descifrar lo que trataba de decir cuando la miraba, y habiendo encontrado tanto rechazo hacia ella anteriormente no fue difícil reconocer que de algún modo la estaba recibiendo. Estaba aceptando que estuviera de pie junto a él, caminando a su lado y recorriendo el mismo camino. La aceptación la abrigó y su corazón palpitó con rapidez, apartó los ojos de vuelta al camino antes de que el sentimiento se reflejara en sus ojos.

De soslayo pudo ver como Suigetsu y Karin aún parecían enfrascados el uno en el otro y como las personas seguían su camino sin reparar en ellos. Al caminar sintió como la vida a su alrededor se ralentizaba, los sonidos se amortiguaban y todo pasaba con tanta celeridad que las formas perdían cierta nitidez. Cuando volvió los ojos hacia él, Sasuke era lo único que estaba claro para ella. Aún no estaba segura de los motivos reales por los cuales quería que estuviera allí, no era tan ingenua como para pensar que repentinamente hubiera cedido ante su amor. Pero ella había pasado la vida entera queriendo estar junto a él y ahora él, por la razón que fuese, también quería estar junto a ella. Al sentirse observado volvió su mirada hacia ella de nuevo, Sakura sólo atinó a sonreírle genuinamente.

No creía que podría decirle que se sentía realmente feliz de estar junto a él, así que improvisó.

* * *

Nunca le había dado más de dos vistazos a Sakura Haruno. Más allá del llamativo color de cabello y la curiosidad que pudiera suscitarle la relación que parecía mantener con Sasuke aún cuando este había renegado de Konoha, de ella y de todos los que conocía, no era nada del otro mundo. A primera vista tenía cierto atractivo inocente, incluso si no eras del tipo al que le gustaban las princesas primorosas-y definitivamente él no lo era- no era la clase de mujer a la que simplemente podrías pasar por alto. Era atractiva, tenía un rostro hermoso. Sus piernas eran dignas de admirar y la falda no hacía mucho por ocultar unas caderas generosas, pero definitivamente no era la mejor que había visto. Era el segundo vistazo el que valía con esa mujer, sobre todo si intercambiabas con ella algo más que miradas; como por ejemplo, una pequeña y amable discusión en la que podría fácilmente haberle destrozado la mano.

Todo el tema florido al que parecía estar afiliada-el nombre, el cabello, la aparente delicadeza- podía fácilmente engañar al ojo inexperto del primer vistazo, pero jamás al segundo. Karin era la mujer más temperamental con la que había tenido la desdicha de cruzarse en la vida y si bien no podía encasillar a Sakura con dicha descripción-al menos no durante los escasos minutos que había pasado en su compañía- había algo en ella que prometía ser mucho peor, algo más peligroso, y él estaba encantado. Sobre todo porque no parecía ocultarlo, era un hecho latente en alguna parte de su ser. Karin tenía una señal que podía a leerse a tres metros con la descripción de loca neurótica y se las arreglaba muy bien para que la expresión neutral de su rostro la hiciera parecer cabreada todo el tiempo, lo cual realmente podía ser el caso. Sakura prometía ser la fuente de la amabilidad, aún así, intuía que su personalidad era la miel que atraía las hormigas antes de aplastarlas de un manotazo.

Al menos eso le auguraba cierto éxito. No había una mujer blandengue que pudiera manejarse tan fácil entre un escuadrón de renegados, aún así, había una cosa que estuvo clara desde el principio, era una chica buena y él lo sabía. Si le pidieran que señalara lo más opuesto a Sasuke Uchiha él la señalaría sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y a pesar de eso Sasuke había permitido que una mujer a la que al menos estimaba-no podía aventurarse más allá, aunque francamente creía que a él le importaban poco los asuntos sentimentales- mezclarse entre ellos-que no eran precisamente las mejores personas ni la compañía más adecuada- y eso lo incluía a él.

El asunto no giraba acerca de lo que Sakura realmente era o había venido a hacer con ellos, ni siquiera con los asuntos que podría tratar con Sasuke. Tenía que ver más con el nivel de influencia que parecía tener sobre él. Sasuke odiaba todo lo que lo hacía retrasarse o salirse del plan, tener que sobrellevar compañía extra habría estado fuera de consideración desde un principio y que ventilaran su aire era inaceptable. Sabía que al menos le agradaban ellos, pero estaba seguro de que apenas los toleraba. Y allí venía ella, y todo lo que odiaba no parecía molestarle tanto. No fue sorpresivo cuando Sasuke desapareció a la hora acostumbrada, lo que si lo fue era el hecho de que la hubiera llevado consigo.

Sakura podía haberle parecido fácilmente una víctima al primer vistazo... Al segundo ella podía tratarse de la atacante. Se preguntaba si Sasuke podía verlo también o la subestimaba como hacía con todo a su alrededor. Independientemente de, estaba seguro que alguna de las dos cosas estaba directamente ligada con las razones que tenía él para mantener a una mujer como esa a su lado. Sabía que ella tenía una idea muy precisa de las cosas que Sasuke ocultaba dentro de él, así que el hecho de que estuviera dispuesta a mantenerse tan cerca le decía que compartía una cosa más con Karin,-el insano amor a lo que potencialmente podía aniquilarte, al parecer- pero diferían en otra muy importante; la actitud de Sasuke con respecto a cada una.

No creía que Sasuke fuera capaz de mantener a alguien tan cerca sin hacerle daño-y esa era la razón por la que él mantenía una distancia prudencial- pero tampoco consideraba que Sakura fuese una flor que simplemente estuviese dispuesta a dejarse deshojar. La cercanía de ambos podía bien terminar en lo natural-es decir, que Sasuke descubriera las hormonas y que ella cediera ante cualquiera que fuese el arrebato que sentían las mujeres ante hombres como él- o tornarse sangriento. Cualquiera de las dos eventualidades prometían ser igual de emocionantes.

Era cierto que tenía un instinto perverso que le hacía regocijarse entre la matanza y sentía una especial afiliación con el desmembramiento. Si Sakura pretendía estamparse contra el muro de espinas que era Sasuke se iba a lastimar, pero no olvidaba ciertas cosas aterradoras que la vio hacer durante la guerra; Sasuke podía poseer un poder superior pero no había forma de que no te jodiera una fuerza como esa. Dudaba que las cosas se pusieran físicas, pero habían muchas otras clases de lucha.

Aquel iba a ser un combate épico, y él no quería perderse de nada.

* * *

-¿Lo tienes?- Le preguntó.

Ella le tendió un papel cuidadosamente doblado, él le adjuntó el suyo propio. Se rasgó el pulgar con el canino y en un par de movimientos de mano el halcón mensajero apareció frente a él.

Ató ambos mensajes en su pata. -Llévalo a Konoha,- ordenó. El ave asintió con la cabeza antes de desplegar las alas e iniciar el vuelo.

Su mirada se perdió unos segundos en la dirección en la cual había partido antes de mirarla de nuevo. Sakura aún tenía la vista perdida en el halcón, el viento se empeñaba en revolverle el cabello sobre el rostro mientras ella luchaba colocándolo una y otra vez tras su oreja. Lucía tranquila, se sorprendió de que pasara tanto tiempo en silencio y pareciera estar cómoda con eso. Evocaba a una Sakura más ruidosa y menos paciente, pero no pudo decir que el cambio fue insatisfactorio. Ocupaba los techos y las terrazas de los edificios donde se quedaba porque le agradaba la calma y la sensación de que al subir todo lo que podía perturbar su tranquilidad se quedaba abajo. La había traído allí consigo porque ellos desconocían la mayor parte de sus intenciones con respecto a la misión y consideró que ese lugar era el apropiado para tocar el tema. Acordaron que era el momento para enviarle la información a Kakashi, y aprovecharon la ocasión para informarle de la nueva ubicación de Sakura. Era cierto que atesoraba el silencio, pero cuando ella lo disipó su voz no fue menos agradable.

-Entiendo por que los elegiste,- comentó ella, sólo continuó ante su mirada interrogante. -Me refiero a ellos, a tu nuevo equipo. De alguna forma extraña son similares a lo que solíamos ser en ese entonces.-

Él negó con ligeramente con la cabeza. -No fue el motivo por el cual los elegí.- De hecho, si en aquel momento hubiera tomado en cuenta dicha similitud seguramente habría buscado a otras personas. -Necesitaba sus habilidades.-

-¿Ironía, entonces?- Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. -Suigetsu vendría siendo un sadístico y retorcido Naruto, Jūgo ciertamente podría ser un poco más decente que Kakashi-sensei, y supongo que Karin es una versión muy bizarra de mi.- Aquello realmente le causaba cierta gracia.

No estaba seguro de estar cómodo tocando estos temas con ella, pero no había amargura de trasfondo en sus comparaciones. Sakura bromeaba con el asunto como si aquello no la hubiera lastimado en lo absoluto, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que ese había sido el caso. Ellos le habían ofrecido ayuda para lograr lo que él había hecho con Taka, y los había pasado de largo porque sólo había visto debilidad en ellos. Debilidad para ser incapaz de sobrellevar una tarea como esa y todo lo que implicaba, y la debilidad que ellos causaban en él. Sakura era demasiado sentimental como para no sentirse herida debido al rechazo, pero estaba siendo buena ocultándolo. Aunque no lo suficiente, ya que había traído el tema a colación.

Sabía de lo que hablaba, aún así. Tal vez incluso una parte de su subconsciente lo supo en aquel entonces, pero no lo reafirmó hasta que fue realmente tarde y cuando lo hizo apuñaló a Karin y dejó a Jūgo y a Suigetsu a que murieran a su suerte. El permitir que ellos ocuparan un lugar en él minúsculamente parecido a la figura del equipo siete estaba totalmente fuera de consideración, en ese momento ya estaba preparado para eliminar cualquier cosa que considerara un obstáculo. Entonces no había titubeado siquiera, y las sombras dentro de él se agitaron, recordándole que aún seguían allí. Había sido mucho más fácil intentar acabar con ellos que con ella o Naruto, pero sin duda alguna habría terminado destruyéndolos a todos si se lo hubieran permitido.

-Fue sabio de tu parte haberlos escogido a ellos.- Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. -Si hubiera intuido por un minuto lo que iba a hacerte, jamás te lo habría permitido, Sasuke-kun. No te lo _habríamos_ permitido.-

En esa posada no había azotea así que estaba sentada sobre las tejas, abrazándose las rodillas. Ya había anochecido y en un principio creyó que estaba intentando conservar el calor, pero claramente sólo estaba intentando protegerse. En un principio pensó que la compañía sería suficiente como para que ella pudiera subsanar sus conflictos, pero parecía que no iba a ser el caso. Aún no era ni medianamente fuerte como para poder confrontar esos asuntos, y a él no le gustaba pensar en ellos. Le hacía pensar en todos los errores que había cometido y los que pudo haber evitado, todo el daño que podría no haber hecho. Si Sakura intentaba ahondar en esos temas estaría acercándose peligrosamente a los lados de él de los cuales estaba intentando alejarla.

Pareció conforme con el silencio o en un principio no esperaba una respuesta. No encontró ansiedad en sus ojos, se le veía serena, aunque una vez que le dio una mirada más profunda descubrió que estaba visiblemente cansada. Sus párpados no estaban completamente abiertos y su espalda estaba ligeramente encorvada. Había tenido que viajar de noche para poder llegar tan rápido a la frontera, había esperado que ella se tomara algo más de tiempo en arreglar las cosas en Sunagakure. Cuando Jūgo le informó que había llegado esa tarde no la esperaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan pronto?- Preguntó.

Al verla la vez anterior pensó que le iba a costar mucho más abandonar la seguridad de la aldea, tanto que había planeado despachar al antiguo Taka si tardaba más de una semana en llegar al paso. Había puesto en duda el hecho de que vendría siquiera desde que le había enviado aquel mensaje encriptado como respuesta, aunque una vez que llegó supuso que la interpretación de Jūgo había sido la correcta. Sólo algo como lo que la unía a él podía haberla apartado de allí. Sakura estaba desarrollando una idea de falsa seguridad en la Arena y se veía muy cómoda intentando apartar a la Hoja de su mente.

-Tenía miedo,- arrastró las palabras. Lo único que la estaba manteniendo despierta era la conversación, realizó. Probablemente ni siquiera hubiera admitido eso si el cansancio no la mantuviera en ese ebrio estupor, -de venir aquí. Pero temía más el llegar demasiado tarde, no quería que te alejaras demasiado otra vez. Así que hice lo que tenía que hacer.-

 _Miedo._

-Estás agotada,- le dijo. -Nos quedaremos hasta que estés lista para continuar.-

La vio cerrar los ojos durante unos momentos. -Mañana estaré bien.-

-Ve a descansar.- Ordenó y ella asintió pesadamente con la cabeza, sin oponerse. Una vez estuvo de pie saltó del tejado y cayó limpiamente frente a la entrada del hostal. Observó el punto rosado que era su cabeza hasta que se perdió dentro de la posada.

Nunca había entendido los motivos-ni la naturaleza de ellos- por los cuales Naruto y Sakura lo seguían tan enardecidamente. No había hecho demasiado por ellos en el pasado, no tanto como consideraba ellos habían hecho por él. Le habían dado una familia, afectos, vínculos; no sólo le recordaron que no estaba sólo en el mundo, se aseguraron de que lo sintiera. Ellos se convirtieron en el epítome de todo lo que deseaba proteger tanto como deseaba destruírlos por la misma razón. Durante años se preguntó que los hacía moverse hacia él, por qué simplemente no podían dejarlo ir; sólo entendió en el clímax de lo ocurrido que aquello no era un evento que ocurría espontáneamente y no se trataba de un simple capricho. Lo que los unía era una fuerza que no iba en una sola dirección.

Pensó en ellos constantemente a lo largo de los años en los que estuvieron separados, incluso si la mayoría de esos pensamientos estaban llenos de molestia e intenciones asesinas. Él los llamaba tanto como ellos a él, y en los pocos momentos en los que habían logrado reunirse durante los años que transcurrieron después de haber dimitido de Konoha, sentía que la unión era tan fuerte y peligrosa que esta le daba el impulso suficiente como para desear cortarlos tanto como deseaba vivir para matar a su hermano. Los habría matado sin dudar en cada oportunidad, aunque el asesinato no era algo que le parecía atractivo más allá de su meta porque no pensaba que valía suficiente la pena, pero no era así con Naruto y Sakura. Ese era el nivel de influencia que tenían sobre él.

Era imposible haber llegado hasta ese punto renegando de ellos, probablemente era lo más fuerte y genuino que poseía. Poco conocía a la mujer en la que Sakura se había convertido, pero el vínculo que había hecho con la niña que fue permanecía tan intacto que realmente lo perturbaba el hecho de que se apartara demasiado de la seguridad de su hogar. Algo muy dentro de él no quería que Sakura dejara de ser la persona a la que había querido en algún tiempo, y a pesar de que estaba descubriendo capas de ella que no le eran familiares, lo que se escondía dentro seguía siendo lo esencial.

Sakura tenía miedo de él, no era estúpida y le había causado mucho daño, pero temía más que se perdiera. Ella nunca le hubiera dejado solo si él se lo hubiese permitido, y ahora que se encontraba en una situación similar, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a abandonarla de esa forma. Dudaba que Naruto hubiera estado de acuerdo con la partida de Sakura, pero él sólo podía influenciar en ella mientras permaneciera en Konoha. Fuera de la aldea, estaba seguro de que era la única persona a la que le confiaría su seguridad. Sakura no estaría bien en ningún lugar que no fuese su hogar, y se había responsabilizado en devolverla allí-tal vez era la culpa, o el deseo de que no se apartara demasiado del recuerdo que tenía de ella- cuando hubiera visto lo suficiente del mundo como para decidir que se había organizado lo suficiente para volver.

Sabía que parte de ello tenía que ver con él, asuntos inconclusos pendían entre ellos. Ella deseaba respuestas y tenía la vaga impresión de que quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y a pesar de que no dudaba que el amor había sido lo que la había movido hasta él, no estaba seguro acerca de lo que pretendía en ese ámbito. No había nada que él pudiera ofrecerle y cuando se diera cuenta de esto probablemente ese también sería un incentivo para que ella regresara a casa.

Transcurrieron horas desde que Sakura dejó el tejado y se había ido a dormir, había pasado ya la media noche cuando decidió abandonar su estado de vigilia y unirse a los demás. Dentro, la habitación estaba apenas iluminada por la pálida luz lunar que se filtraba entre las cortinas, cuatro figuras descansaban en un sueño tranquilo, alineadas a cierta distancia una junto a la otra. Sakura reposaba en el futon junto a él, el rostro despejado y el cabello esparcido por la almohada; supo que lo observaba con ojos entreabiertos mientras se retiraba la capa, el brillo esmeralda destacando entre la oscuridad. Se tumbó con el rostro hacia el techo, de manera similar a ella, ignorando su mirada. Supuso que la había despertado aunque estaba seguro de haber sido sigiloso, era extraño que con su nivel de cansancio no estuviera sumida en un sueño profundo para aquel momento.

-¿Cuánto te tomó poder dormir alrededor de ellos?- La escuchó susurrar lo suficientemente claro, aunque aún arrastraba las palabras.

Tardó algunos segundos en responder. -Días.-

Para un Shinobi era difícil comprometer su espacio personal y aún más permitirse un estado de inconsciencia parcial y vulnerabilidad como lo era el sueño entre personas en las que no confiaba. Comprendió que probablemente había estado luchando contra su instinto al intentar quedarse dormida.

Cuando volteó a verla ella ya lo estaba observando, el verde que podía entreverse entre sus párpados velado por el cansancio. La vio cerrar los ojos y fruncir levemente el entrecejo, como si estuviera concentrándose en algo.

-Naruto se habría quedado dormido al instante,- eso la hizo sonreír, y también un poco a él. Concordaba con la imagen que guardaba del rubio, idiota y demasiado confiado. -Kakashi-sensei ni siquiera habría pestañeado en toda la noche, supongo que tiene algo que ver con su entrenamiento ANBU. Yamato-taichou hubiera hecho lo mismo.-

Así que así habían sido sus misiones. -Tú lucharías toda la noche contra la necesidad de dormir y estar alerta al mismo tiempo.- Supuso.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. -La mayoría de las veces, sobre todo cuando no éramos sólo los tres. Kakashi-sensei implementó un sistema de vigilancia en parejas donde ambos se compartían los turnos y el tercero podía dormir toda la noche. Le preocupaba que yo estuviera demasiado cansada por no dormir lo suficiente y eso pudiera afectar mi rendimiento,- explicó.

»Obligaba a Naruto a estar más atento y a mi a descansar lo suficiente. Cuando Sai fue añadido al equipo no tenía mucho sentido, y aunque me hubieran obligado a hacerlo no habría podido. Desconfiaba tanto de él que por las noches casi podía contar los latidos de su corazón, así que siguió siendo un problema.-

-Hasta que empezaste a confiar en él.- Sabía que eventualmente lo había hecho. Probablemente todo aquello había sido antes de que él los ayudara a intentar capturarlo.

-No, fue antes.- Sus ojos vagaron de él hacia el techo, estaba recordando. -Me hirieron en una misión porque mis sentidos no estaban lo suficientemente alertas, Naruto se molestó. No conmigo, con Sai, lo cual era ridículo. Fue lo suficientemente firme como para obligarme a dormir tomando su mano a pesar de que lo golpeé varias veces, pero él insistió en que era para que pudiera dormir tranquila sabiendo que él estaba allí.-

»Extrañamente funcionó. Desde entonces cada vez que él me relevaba en una guardia al despertar siempre lo encontraba vigilante, y eso me hizo confiar en que se estaba tomando en serio el asunto de la seguridad. Una vez que Sai se volvió verdaderamente parte del equipo ya no fue necesario y Naruto volvió a dormir como un oso.- Sonrió en dirección al techo.

Hablaba con algo parecido a la añoranza, y él se encontró volviendo muchos años atrás en los tiempos en los que él había sido parte de esos recuerdos. En aquella época también hacían guardias en pareja, pero no recordaba que Sakura tuviera problemas para dormir en circunstancias extrañas, ninguno de ellos los tenía a excepción de Kakashi. Ese instinto se desarrollaba al exponerse al peligro constante y las experiencias cercanas a la muerte. Se preguntó acerca de todas las cosas las cuales ella había atravesado y la habían forjado de esa manera, todo lo que le había pasado mientras estaba lejos. De lo poco que tenía seguridad era que él había contribuido a dañarla lo suficiente como para que las secuelas pasaran a formar parte de ella.

En su equipo el único que había tenido confianza ciega en él después de todo había sido Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi eran mucho más inteligentes que eso. Incluso en la guerra podía ver la tensión que ambos compartían, como si estuviesen intentando anticipar sus movimientos para adelantarse a ellos, la desconfianza palpable. Le tomaría algo de tiempo ser capaz de dormir completamente junto a él, si alguna vez lo conseguía. Había intentado matarla las suficientes veces como para asegurarse de eso.

La mano que mantenía fuera de la cubierta del futon fue invadida por una calidez lejana y la sensación le hizo apartarse en un reflejo. Ella no había llegado a tocarlo, pero la cercanía lo había tomado desprevenido y su calor corporal había sido suficiente para disparar la reacción. La miró, pero ella seguía observando el techo, la mejilla que estaba a su vista estaba cubierta por un ligero sonrojo.

-Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte, Sasuke-kun.- Se excusó en un susurro. -Es sólo que... Tú eres lo más cercano a Naruto en esta situación, y no quiero ser una molestia una vez que inicie el viaje.-

Las palabras se apresuraron fuera de su boca e hicieron parecer que Sakura no sólo estaba luchando con el sueño, en ella también batallaban el vínculo que compartía con él y la desconfianza natural que le tenía. Aún no sabía si creía que era muy idiota o si realmente la admiraba por ser capaz de mediar entre ambos conceptos. Tal vez hacía un poco de los dos.

Lentamente, midiendo cada palmo de la situación mientras se movía, dirigió su mano hacia la de ella. Se detuvo antes de que ambas estuvieran totalmente juntas, de modo que sólo sus dedos tuvieron contacto. Apenas entrelazó algunos con ella y no hizo ademán de afianzar la unión, ella apenas se movió para imitarlo, el toque era apenas un roce y no sintió la necesidad de apartarse, a pesar de que el contacto era extraño para él. Agradeció que Sakura se mantuviera en silencio y tampoco forzara el agarre, probablemente eso le hubiera hecho retractarse.

Había algo cálido y familiar en sentir entre sus dedos el pulso de su corazón acelerado, no sabía interpretar la sensación pero no sentía que fuera incorrecto. Le disgustaba el contacto en general, pero habiéndolo iniciado él no fue desagradable. Experimentó un sentimiento tranquilizador al sentir como su pulso se volvía más lento de a poco, acompasado por su respiración. Sakura murmuró algo ininteligible que pudo o no haberse tratado de un _Gracias._ Sentía aún las palpitaciones calmas en sus interdigitales antes de finalmente cerrar los ojos.

Ambos durmieron toda la noche, sin interrupción.

* * *

 **¡!**

 _¡Hey! Este fue uno particularmente difícil de escribir y también me costó un poco ponerme de acuerdo en dónde se suponía debía terminar, pero me gustó el final. Necesitaba salir de este particularmente porque me encanta el que le sigue. El proceso de conocer/descubrir siempre se hace largo, y ellos no tienen ni idea de como ha evolucionado cada uno y tampoco con lo que van a lidiar. Respondiendo a sus y reviews y a la respectiva ansiedad intento por todos los medios actualizar semanal. Sin más que decir, pueden dejarme sus dudas y sugerencias y las responderé con gusto._

 _Nahare~_


	9. Legados Heredados y el Sentido del Deber

Empezaron a usar capas después de dos días de viaje, cuando el clima frío aumentó a causa de las lluvias propias de la época y región del país de la Lluvia. Arribaron a una aldea cercana cuando aún faltaban algunas horas para el crepúsculo y Sasuke decidió aguardar hasta que ya hubiera caído la noche.

-¿Has estado aquí alguna vez?- Preguntó Suigetsu, sentado de piernas cruzadas no muy lejos de ella. Sakura negó con la cabeza. -La razón por la que cruzamos este lugar es porque sería una lata rodear todo el país, pero el camino largo es la mejor opción para alguien sin habilidades ninja. La aldea es muy recelosa con el control de aduana y no permite el ingreso de extranjeros, la única forma de ingresar y salir es escabuyéndose.- Explicó él.

Arrugó el entrecejo en desconcierto. -¿Aún? La guerra acabó hace dos años y para ese tiempo los líderes de Amegakure ya no estaban ligados a Akatsuki, deberían haber flexibilizado sus medidas. Estar tan aislados de las otras aldeas incluso en tiempos de paz no debería ser beneficioso. Konoha tiene una buena alianza con Ame,- buscó a Sasuke con la mirada, -¿No es posible utilizar nuestra afiliación?-

Sasuke negó levemente con la cabeza, al estar de pie junto a ella hacía que tuviera que alzar la mirada para atenderlo. -Es probable que dicha alianza haya muerto con el último líder de Amegakure. Estuvimos aquí hace un par de meses y todo estaba demasiado tenso, se corrían rumores de posibles complots para establecer un régimen que fuera beneficioso para la aldea.-

-¿Derrocamiento?- Le preguntó.

-No. Amegakure no ha elegido un líder desde que murió el anterior, la mayoría de los shinobis de esta aldea apoyaban su visión y vivieron en relativa paz durante su mandato. Había demasiado misticismo alrededor de las figuras que regían este lugar, tanto que los creían una especie de Dioses. Desaparecieron un día y cuando lo hicieron no los creyeron muertos, se dedicaron a mantener las cosas mientras esperaban su regreso.- Dijo él, mientras Sakura intentaba ignorar lo intimidante que podía ser desde esa posición. El Rinnegan escapaba a la vista entre su cabello y la diferencia de altura la hacía sentir minúscula.

-Es increíble que pudieran mantenerse a flote tanto tiempo sin uno.- Musitó, con sincera sorpresa.

-Meh,- masculló Suigetsu. -Lo que es realmente increíble es que la mayoría haya creído que sus líderes eran dioses y su creencia fuera lo suficientemente disparatada como para que los ninjas que se quedaron aquí defendieran la idea.-

Sakura se levantó, la diferencia de estatura entre Sasuke y ella más llevadera. Vestigios del Rinnegan se entrevían entre las hebras azabache y resistió el impulso de retirarlas. Cuando veía a Sasuke solía evitar a menudo su ojo izquierdo y aunque su ojo derecho no fuera menos intimidante, era más fácil enfrentarse a aquella familiar oscuridad que a los recuerdos que despertaban en ella la visión del mítico dojutsu.

-Te sorprendería,- le dijo a Suigetsu, pero no apartó los ojos de Sasuke. Él le devolvía una mirada profunda, pero estaba demasiado hipnotizada por las ondas violeta como para sentirse cohibida en el momento. -Su líder anterior también fue el líder de Akatsuki en su tiempo, poseía el Rinnegan. Las cosas que hizo...- El simple recuerdo del miedo que sintió en aquel momento la golpeó y sintió como si el aire se le escapara por un segundo. -Barrió a Konoha del mapa con una sola técnica, mató a tantas personas... Y luego les devolvió la vida. Tenía dieciséis y fui expuesta a un poder destructor y salvador por igual, yo también pensé que era un dios. Cuando realmente estuve frente a un dios,- d _iosa, para ser exactos,_ -no había mucha diferencia.-

Su mente revivió la destrucción de Pein casi involuntariamente. No era sólo miedo lo que bullía en respuesta a sus recuerdos, también pánico absoluto. Aquella había sido la primera vez que su terror la había inmovilizado y ni siquiera había temido por su propia vida, la desesperanza que había traído aquel poder tan absoluto y la certeza de que no había nadie además de Naruto que pudiera hacer frente a algo así. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo por el rubio, ni siquiera cuando durante la guerra estuvo a punto de morir en sus brazos, pues ella sabía que primero moriría antes de permitir que él lo hiciera. En aquella oportunidad Sakura podía salvarlo, durante el ataque de Pein no había nada que ella pudiera haber hecho. Aquel día casi lo había perdido y su desesperación fue tan real que aún era capaz de sentirla al evocarla.

Su turbación debía ser muy obvia cuando transcurrieron demasiados segundos en silencio. Para cuando desvió la vista del Rinnegan hacia el rostro de Sasuke su imagen lucía empañada, retuvo las lágrimas y apartó la cara, odiando el sentirse tan expuesta ante él. Si alguna vez quería que él la considerara su igual y le permitiera tomar parte de su carga llorar y parecer débil no le haría ningún favor. Más allá, Suigetsu parecía estar observando a Sasuke como si estuviera intentando calcular la magnitud del daño que podía hacer el dojutsu, su rostro renuente y alerta.

-Aún así Naruto logró vencerlo.- Señaló Sasuke. Cuando volvió a verlo sintió como si hubiera sido capaz de leer en su rostro que su angustia circulaba alrededor de Naruto y las palabras intentaran ser tranquilizadoras. Tuvo el efecto deseado. Evocar las sensaciones del temor también la hacían revivir el alivio y el orgullo que sintió cuando Naruto regresó en una pieza.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, una leve sonrisa bailando en sus labios. -Naruto no lo mató.- La fé que le tenía al rubio se consolidó en ese momento, y después de la reunión Kage él fue en lo único que pudo creer. -Lo convenció de que el mundo no estaba perdido porque él existía y Pein le confió todo en lo que creía. Estaba muy débil para ese entonces y regresar de la muerte a las personas que había asesinado lo mató, se sacrificó por ello.-

-Uzumaki Naruto.- La voz de Jūgo se escuchó lejana a pesar de que estaba tan cerca, como si hablara para si mismo. -Él es capaz de todo.-

Pestañeó hacia el interlocutor y las lágrimas que no había logrado suprimir se escaparon de su ojo. -Si.- Las limpió rápidamente con una sonrisa. -Si sus habilidades no fueran tan grandes como su bocota la preocupación me habría matado hace algunos años.-

Un monosílabo se escapó de los labios de Sasuke, ademán de sonrisa formándose en una esquina de su boca. Aún así, su mirada se tornó más ilegible que nunca, podía ver tantas cosas y nada a la vez en su ojo que se perdió intentando leerlo. Estar tan cerca de él hacía que se sintiera enteramente rodeada de su presencia y un par de días de viaje había sido suficiente como para que esta fuera menos apabullante y más cómoda. Había subestimado el efecto contradictorio que tendría permanecer tan cerca de Sasuke.

Después de la noche del hostal de la frontera no habían tenido ningún contacto parecido, pero el sólo recuerdo de sus manos unidas había sido suficiente como para ser capaz de dormir a gusto entre ellos. Que Sasuke hubiera tenido ese gesto había sido tan desconcertante como que ella hubiera buscado por él, habiendo pasado gran parte de su vida amándolo pero también temiéndolo. Recordó todo el valor que tuvo que reunir para ser capaz de vencer el miedo-el que arrastraba desde aquellas veces en las que atentó contra su vida, contra Naruto y todo lo que le importaba, el de que se destruyera a si mismo y también el que tenía de perderlo- pensando en todo momento que ese era el primer y uno de los más importantes obstáculos a vencer si quería realmente relacionarse con él.

Esa noche se modificó algo en ella, la cercanía de Sasuke no volvió a ahogarla y en su lugar esta fue mucho más reconfortante. La primera vez que despertó junto a él, tan cerca que podría estirar el brazo para tocarlo y no se trataba de un sueño ni una ilusión, se sintió tan feliz que pasó algunos minutos intentando regular los latidos de su corazón antes de levantarse. Apenas habían transcurrido tres días y el simple hecho de haber vencido parte de sus temores la hicieron sentir mucho más fuerte.

Antes, la imagen que tenía de Sasuke se separaba en lo que había sido de niño y en lo que se había tornado después, actualmente ambas imágenes se estaban superponiendo para mostrarle quien era. Era un gran cambio, pero lo que no podía leer claramente en esa mirada le decía que para conocerlo realmente tendría que derribar su fortaleza interna y cada día que pasaba se sentía un poco más capaz de lograrlo eventualmente.

-Está pasando algo allá dentro,- la voz de Karin rompió la conexión. Las manos que formaban el sello del Tigre estaban contra su pecho mientras canalizaba su técnica sensorial. -La vigilancia de los perímetros ha decaído y hay ciertas congregaciones de chakras fluctuantes al este de la aldea.-

-¿Disturbios?- Preguntó Suigetsu.

-Eso parece.- asintió ella, enviando una mirada aprensiva en dirección a Sasuke. Él dirigió la vista a la aldea.

-Entraremos ahora,- les informó luego de sopesarlo durante unos momentos, -el ingreso será más sencillo y también puede que podamos recaudar información útil.-

Una de las cosas que pudo realizar en aquellos días fue el hecho de que Sasuke tenía el control absoluto de las decisiones que eran tomadas. Suigetsu se irguió, sacudiéndose los pantalones en el proceso, Karin ajustó su capa y Jūgo estuvo a su lado antes de que pudiera notarlo. Si alguno de ellos tenía inconveniente con dirigirse a lo que parecía un conflicto interno en lugar de bordear el país-lo cual a pesar de alargar el viaje los llevaría al destino sin posibles complicaciones- ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Ella tampoco lo haría, pero debió morderse la lengua para evitarlo. Confiaba en Sasuke y siempre cabía la posibilidad de que sacaran algo útil de toda aquella situación.

Antes de acortar demasiada distancia entre ellos y las murallas que rodeaban Amegakure, Sakura vio los rascacielos que asomaban por encima de la ciudad. El terreno alrededor de la villa era un paisaje un poco llano, la tierra era plana y lodosa, con grandes cuerpos de agua visibles en los alrededores. No había variabilidad en la vegetación, la lluvia constante impedía que crecieran mucho más que árboles y algunos arbustos pantanosos. Se detuvieron junto a un lago que parecía dividirse entre la aldea y gran parte del terreno adyacente fuera de las paredes que la acorazaban.

-Espero que no te moleste mojarte, rosadita.- Estuvo tentada a darle un golpe que le borrara a Suigetsu la sonrisa sugerente y la mirada idiota, pero se limitó a lanzarle una mirada incrédula y a batir las pestañas empapadas por la lluvia.

Observó el lago y se fijó específicamente en el área donde se unía a las murallas. Era una gran extensión y probablemente tenía cierta especie de drenaje, pero dudaba de que una aldea oculta que era tan estricta con respecto al ingreso de shinobis no tuviera cubierto ese flanco. A Sakura le había parecido bastante obvio que un ninja con un jutsu de agua acorde podría sumergirse en el y entrar a la ciudad por medio de la represa que seguramente regulaba el flujo del cauce entre ambos lados, y si ella podía deducirlo estaba segura de que las personas encargadas de la seguridad de la villa también lo tenían en cuenta.

-¿En serio vamos a sumergirnos en el?- Preguntó, insegura. -Si de verdad no tienen este sitio cubierto no sirve de nada que sean tan quisquillosos con los permisos de entrada.-

-Por supuesto que lo tienen.- Aseguró Suigetsu. -La primera vez que vinimos aquí utilizar esta vía estaba en consideración y si no hubiera ido a investigar antes probablemente nos hubieran descubierto al pasar por allí. El drenaje tiene un enrejado complejo y es anatómicamente imposible para un humano de cruzar sin modificarlo, además de eso está forjado de chakra.-

-Está monitoreado, entonces,- dedujo, pero estaba casi segura de que era así. -Si alguien intenta destruír el enrejado para ingresar lo sabrán. Probablemente estarán alertados apenas el chakra de las barras reconozca una fuente de energía vital humana.-

El peliblanco le mostró todos los dientes en lo que según su punto de vista era una sonrisa complacida. -Así es. Es por eso que yo me sumergiré en el agua y ustedes se humedecerán con algo menos agradable.- Sakura frunció el entrecejo. -Yo puedo diluirme y atravesar el drenaje sin problemas. Una vez del otro lado utilizaré esto,- le dijo, desenrollando frente a él un pergamino en donde estaban grabados varios sellos, -para invocarlos dentro.-

-No puedes hacer invocación inversa con nosotros, eso implica técnicas de sangre. Es ninjutsu complejo y tengo entendido que para utilizarlo en seres humanos se necesita preparación entre el invocador y el invocado.- Los miró. -No sé si ustedes lo hicieron antes, pero no puedo cruzar de esa manera.-

-No lo harás,- intervino Sasuke. -Es invocación estándar, cruzaremos el agua dentro de una serpiente.-

La idea no era emocionante en lo absoluto, odiaba las serpientes y todo lo medianamente viperino desde su primer examen chunin. Intentó evitar que su rostro dejara ver su disgusto, pero Sasuke, con una ceja levemente enmarcada y una mirada significativa, una vez más se había inmiscuido en sus pensamientos.

-Puedes utilizar tu invocación.- Ofreció él.

Sakura exhaló un suspiro cansino, negando con la cabeza. -Tu serpiente está conectada al sello del pergamino, y aunque pudiera utilizar una babosa para escabullirme dentro, las babosas acuáticas son especies marinas, no cruzarían un cuerpo de agua dulce.- Se mordió el labio, resignada. -Mejor terminemos con esto.-

Sasuke asintió. Suigetsu se zambulló en el agua y escupió un chorro de agua juguetón en su dirección. Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido, por un momento envidió su extraña genética.

El Uchiha accionó los sellos de invocación y el suelo bajo sus sandalias cambió de consistencia, donde previamente había sólo tierra empezó a formarse una especie de mucosa rosácea que se irguió, enroscándose en sus zapatos. El contacto visceral contra su piel la hizo estremecerse y soltar un chillido casi imperceptible cuando comenzó a trepar por sus tobillos. Dicho material construyó muros amorfos que los rodearon a los cuatro, consumiéndolos dentro de una cavidad húmeda que intuía debía ser el estómago de la serpiente.

Sasuke, Jūgo y Karin permanecían impasibles mientras ella intentaba empujar su pánico y repulsión en lo más profundo de su ser. Las paredes empezaron a reptar y a cerrarse, adhiriéndose a la capa y a los resquicios de piel expuesta. Cerró los ojos ante la incomodidad de la mucosa, la sensación del contacto con la sustancia ácida y el pensamiento de que estaba siendo digerida por un reptil.

-Calma.- Escuchó la voz de Sasuke a su lado. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando lo vio casi consumido por las vísceras antes de que la cavidad se cerrara completamente y los dejara a oscuras.

Esto era por mucho la peor sensación que había experimentado en la vida, claustrofóbica, asquerosa y también un poco traumática. Justo cuando empezaba a rendirse ante la necesidad de cortar la mucosa a su alrededor utilizando escalpelos de chakra, sintió algo diferente reptar hasta alcanzar su mano. No era una caricia, Sasuke se ciñó con fuerza a la extremidad, como si intentara evitar lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Agradeció el contraste de la calidez de su mano en comparación, y se aferró a ella aún más fuerte.

Pasaron pocos minutos que parecieron eternos hasta que la oscuridad se disipó y al abrir los ojos vio un pequeño agujero que iba creciendo de a poco. Las vísceras que trepaban sobre ella se retractaron, a pesar de que las paredes seguían presionándola.

-Sakura,- la llamó de nuevo, -ve tu primero. Deslízate hacia la luz.-

No se dio cuenta de cuán estrecho era el conducto hasta que tuvo que reptar hacia el agujero donde debían estar las fauces de la serpiente. Extendió los brazos fuera, ayudándose con ellos a extender la abertura al máximo e impulsándose hacia afuera al mismo tiempo.

Cayó al suelo y miró horrorizada como sus piernas seguían engullidas por una serpiente que apenas tenía el grosor de su brazo. Se arrastró con los codos hasta que Suigetsu le dio un jalón que la sacó totalmente fuera.

-No te ves nada complacida,- había dejes de diversión en el tono de Suigetsu, pero la miraba con un rostro parecido a la pena. Probablemente tenía que ver con su aspecto, sentada sobre el suelo apoyada por sus brazos, cubierta de moco y mirando a la serpiente con ojos desorbitados.

Sasuke emergió segundos después, tan elegantemente como era capaz de serlo al reptar fuera del estómago de un reptil. Se levantó inmediatamente, observándola desde arriba.

-Si hubieras lastimado el estómago de la serpiente nos habría expulsado mientras aún estábamos en el agua.- Dijo Sasuke. Ella permaneció en la misma posición, mirándolo con ojos amplios. Debió parecer bastante disgustada como para que extendiera la mano hacia ella para ayudarla a incorporarse.

-Ser engullido por una serpiente siempre fue de las cosas de mi lista de evitar a toda costa, y al ver como saliste de allí, eso no cambiará.- Comentó Suigetsu, una vez estuvo de pie.

Sakura se retiró la capa y empezó a limpiar la mucosidad con el revestimiento interno. Afortunadamente no había traspasado nada y su ropa estaba intacta. -Espero que al salir de aquí no sea necesario hacer esto de nuevo. Si tengo que hacerme fuera con los puños una vez que tengamos que hacerlo nunca estaré más motivada a golpear a alguien,- concluyó, restregándose el rostro con vehemencia.

Con un pequeño golpe Karin estuvo en el suelo, mientras Jūgo hacía su camino fuera del animal. Suigetsu la analizaba con la mirada, y ella sospechó que buscaba la fuente de su aversión. -¿Mala experiencia?-

Sakura le dio un vistazo a Sasuke. -Nunca tuve la oportunidad de trabajar mis traumas acerca de Orochimaru.- Admitió. Sasuke le devolvió una mirada ilegible y Suigetsu asintió casi con solemnidad.

Cuando Karin se afanaba al quitarse la capa de moco del rostro y Jūgo ya estaba fuera miró al pequeño animal de invocación. Que cuatro personas cupieran dentro de aquel espacio tan reducido parecía disparatado aún para una serpiente, pero definitivamente debía ser una invocación muy útil. El reptil desapareció en una voluta de humo.

Al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que el lago junto a ellos estaba encausado y servía como comunicación entre las calles, a especie de canal. Habían pequeñas barcas a cada lado de las aceras y los edificios aumentaban en tamaño y cantidad conforme se alejaban de su punto de entrada. Suigetsu los había invocado en un callejón y Karin los dirigía fuera de él.

-Jamás había visto algo así,- musitó, intimidada por la industrialización. La arquitectura era algo sombría y desde allí no parecía que hubiera nada que no alcanzara una altura extraordinaria.

-Lo sé, este sitio es genial.- Opinó Suigetsu. Genial no era la palabra que utilizaría para definirlo. En comparación con la colorida y cálida Konoha y la marrón y desértica Suna, este lugar era más bien gris y frío.

-Este lugar me da escalofríos,- lo contradijo Karin, mirándolo con recelo. Incluso Jūgo, quien había mostrado una faz relajada durante los días que habían viajado juntos parecía tener sus reservas con respecto a la aldea.

-Karin,- llamó Sasuke. -Llévanos allí a una distancia segura.-

Rodearon el canal ocultos por las sombras que formaban sobre ellos los inmensos rascacielos en el crepúsculo. Las calles y callejones confluían con los canales de agua y volvían todo un poco laberíntico, pero al no adentrarse al corazón de la ciudad seguir un camino parecía más sencillo. Karin los lideró hasta que los edificios empezaron a menguar y llegaron a una especie de área natural fuera del urbanismo. Eran terrenos parecidos a los que rodeaban la aldea, y Sakura supuso que se trataban de la versión de Ame de los campos de entrenamiento que habían en Konoha. A la distancia, se podía ver-y sentir- las ondas que emitían los ataques de lo que obviamente era una lucha.

-Hay demasiadas personas allí como para que se trate de un entrenamiento. Es una batalla real, hay al menos trescientos.- Informó ella.

Sasuke avanzó cautelosamente seguido por ellos hasta una zona donde las plantas de pantano les proveían cierta cobertura y el enfrentamiento era mucho más visible. Algunos cuerpos se encontraban desperdigados a solo metros y las técnicas elementales a gran escala llegaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que Sakura empezara a preocuparse por un ataque de gas venenoso. Ame era famoso por ese tipo de jutsus.

-Están peleando entre sí.- El Sharingan brillaba en el ojo derecho de Sasuke. -Algunos llevan tachado el símbolo de Amegakure en el Hitai-ate.-

-Eso confirma el conflicto interno,- dijo Sakura, rodilla en tierra y semioculta entre los arbustos. -Amegakure sólo ha poseído dos regímenes desde que fue fundada, el anterior cayó cuando Hanzo de la Salamandra fue eliminado por la resistencia, el Hitai-ate propio de los renegados pasó a ser el símbolo de lealtad hacia sus nuevos líderes desde entonces.-

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de este lugar si nunca habías puesto un pie aquí?- Preguntó Suigetsu, curioso.

-Soy la aprendiz de la quinta Hokage,- se limitó a decir. _Justamente de la Hokage que tenía tendencias alcohólicas y acostumbraba a delegarle muchas de sus tareas, irresponsable o no, la había entrenado para lidiar todo con lo que pudiera golpearla,_ pensó. -Parte de mi trabajo era saber un poco más acerca de todo.-

El peliblanco le envió una sonrisita burlona. -Pues vaya que son eficientes en Konoha.-

-Cállate.- No había molestia en la orden de Karin, y cuando Suigetsu comenzó a replicar fue Sasuke esta vez quién ordenó silencio.

La postura rígida de ambos la alertó y su oído fue capaz de percibir entre los estruendos del enfrentamiento un sonido de arrastre entre el follaje cercano. Sasuke y Karin localizaron con la mirada de donde provenía y entonces fue capaz de verlo también. Se movía con dificultad entre los cuerpos que lo rodeaban a la distancia, una estela de sangre que se alargaba algunos metros más allá de donde se encontraba demostraba exactamente a donde había caído herido en primer lugar. La cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo era alarmante, el instinto la llevó junto a él en un salto. Inmediatamente sintió la presencia de los demás tras ella, pero ninguno intentó detenerla mientras cumplía su deber.

Volteó el cuerpo noventa grados hacia arriba y se encontró con un hombre joven, de cabello rubio ceniciento y una faz tan demacrada que le recordó a Hayate, el antiguo examinador de los exámenes chunin. Un corte profundo le atravesaba el mesogastrio y ambos flancos del abdomen, las vísceras expuestas entre la sangre y la suciedad en la que se había arrastrado.

-Esto es malo,- murmuró para si misma. El hombres apenas estaba consciente, aunque probablemente estuviera buscando un lugar más seguro que el campo abierto para refugiarse.

-¿Cómo es que está vivo todavía?- Escuchó decir a Karin. -Eso se ve horrible.-

Sin responder, juntó el tajo abierto con una mano, manteniendo cierta presión sobre la herida mientras que con el otro brazo rodeó al hombre por la cadera, alzando y sosteniendo su peso sin dificultad. Corrió hacia donde los edificios empezaban a alzarse y donde fluía el canal del agua del lago. Lo depositó en una acera y sacó los implementos necesarios para desinfectar la herida de su bolso, vertiendo enteramente la botella de antiséptico en su abdomen mientras limpiaba lo mejor que podía en el poco tiempo que tenía.

El chakra de curación empezó a emanar de sus manos y se concentró enteramente en la proliferación celular y la unión meticulosa de todas las estructuras que habían sido comprometidas.

-El corte no fue lo suficientemente profundo como para dañar los riñones y eso le dio un poco más de tiempo. Sus intestinos son otra historia, las heridas en esta área suelen dirigir a una muerte lenta y dolorosa,- le respondió a Karin, una vez que estuvo nuevamente a su lado. -Pero probablemente él todavía tiene un poco de esperanza. Es fuerte.-

Un gorgoteo la alertó antes de que el individuo tosiera sangre sobre su regazo. -¿Q-quién...?-

-Tranquilo,- se sorprendió un poco cuando Jūgo se posicionó de cuclillas a su lado, colocando una mano sobre el pecho del hombre que empezaba a sacudirse, inmovilizándolo. Se aseguró de que viera su rostro mientras le hablaba. -Estamos aquí para ayudar.-

-¿De dónde...?- Dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Eso no tiene importancia.- Intentó sonar tranquilizadora, aún enfocada en la herida. -Mejor intenta decirme como fue que te pasó esto.-

Durante unos momentos él pareció enfocar su tren de pensamiento. Sakura ya había detenido la hemorragia interna para entonces. -Los del nuevo régimen nos tendieron una emboscada mientras intentábamos negociar un intercambio de rehenes.-

-¿Desde hace cuánto están en conflicto?- Preguntó Sasuke esta vez.

-Ustedes no son de aquí,- dijo con algo menos de dificultad, ahora que no se ahogaba con su propia sangre. -No deberían estar aquí.-

-Por suerte para tí lo estamos,- dijo Suigetsu esta vez, -de no ser así no estarías balbuceando en este momento.-

El hombre dejó de luchar, visiblemente desorientado y drenado, Jūgo retiró el agarre. Sakura terminó de sellar la herida y se concentró en examinar su semblante. Le había sacado un pie de la tumba al sanar el corte y restaurar los órganos, pero aún sus reservas de chakra estaban en estado crítico y había perdido mucha sangre. Para sacar el otro requería fuerza de voluntad y un cuidado post-hospitalario decente y no era nada que ella pudiese ofrecer en el momento. Él le dirigió una mirada perdida y antes de que pudiera apartarse colocó una mano en su rostro, la tenía fría como un cadáver y sintió la viscosidad de la sangre que le embarró en la mejilla con el toque. Ella lo apartó con suavidad, luego de eso él pareció quedar completamente inconsciente.

-Debemos irnos.- Le dijo Sasuke, de pie junto a ella. -Estamos expuestos en este lugar.-

Jūgo debió sentir su leve indesición, pues se dirigió a ella con suavidad. -No hay nada más que puedas hacer por él. Si lo dejamos aquí puede que lo encuentren pronto.-

Sakura asintió, irguiéndose. Suigetsu la miró de arriba abajo y retirándose la capa se la tendió. -No pasaremos desapercibidos en ningún lugar si luces como si te hubieras bañado en la sangre de tus enemigos.-

La pelirosa se dio un vistazo y descubrió que el rojo de su camisa era más bien de un color vinotinto ahora, estaba empapada de sangre. Utilizó agua del canal del lago para limpiarse la piel de las extremidades y el rostro antes de aceptar y colocarse la capa de Suigetsu.

-Karin,- llamó Sasuke, al tener su atención le aventó un pequeño saquito, por el tintineo supuso que eran Ryos. -Ve hacia donde puedas conseguir indumentarias que nos hagan parecer shinobis de la Lluvia. Pasaremos la noche en el mismo lugar que antes y no nos quedaremos mucho más después de eso, nos iremos antes de levantar sospechas.-

La aludida desapareció de su vista después de asentir, y antes de hacer lo propio con los demás le dio una última mirada preocupada al cuerpo tendido junto al canal. Esperaba que pudiera lograrlo.

Los habitantes de Ame encontraron una buena forma de apañárselas a pesar de la rigidez de las leyes con respecto a los extranjeros, puesto que a pesar de ellas los ninjas conseguían la manera de escabullirse dentro de todos modos, probablemente aún más fácil desde que Pein no regía la ciudad. Sasuke le contó que los hostales del lugar estaban disfrazados con fachadas de distintos recintos si sabías donde buscar. Pronto, se encontraron resguardados dentro de uno de los tantos edificios metálicos, Karin llegó no mucho después, repartiendo las prendas adquiridas.

Alzó la prenda superior, tenía una combinación de colores oscuros que parecía hacerle justicia a la ciudad y era muy sombría para su gusto, pero le agradó el diseño estilo kimono sin mangas que asemejaba de alguna forma a su camisa arruinada. La pelirroja adjuntó un par de pantalones estándar y en conjunto todo lucía como una versión sobria y recatada de lo que su maestra Tsunade solía usar. Le dio una mirada significativa a Karin. La chica había sido lo suficientemente considerada como para conseguirle algo con lo que se sintiera cómoda.

Depositó los sombreros de lluvia sobre la mesa, y atendiendo a su mirada le extendió una capa. -Toma. Sin ofender, pero tú necesitas más que un sombrero para pasar desapercibida.-

Sakura aceptó la capa, tenía una capucha. Le dio un pequeño _Gracias_ que la pelirroja ignoró para comenzar una de sus conversaciones aireadas con Suigetsu. Karin ciertamente no había sido la compañía más acogedora durante esos días. De hecho, entre ellas parecía haber un acuerdo tácito de formalidad que ni siquiera se extendía a Jūgo, quien a pesar de ser de pocas palabras tenía cierta aura amable y se había mostrado cortés en lo poco que habían compartido.

Ella supo que la relación con la chica no sería tan sencilla desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas al comenzar a viajar juntas. Casi pudo ver como sus ojos rojos proyectaban las imágenes de los eventos que las habían vinculado algún tiempo atrás. Probablemente ella le guardaba cierta antipatía desde la época en que se suponía que ambas debían ser enemigas, pero las líneas se habían difuminado incómodamente cuando le había salvado la vida _y_ habían llorado juntas, presumiblemente por la misma razón.

Su mirada se dirigió a Sasuke, quién observaba en silencio por la ventana. Había estudiado con delicadeza la interacción que sostenían como grupo. Jūgo era mucho más cercano a Sasuke que los demás, y la mayoría de las veces él era la conexión directa entre ellos. Karin y Suigetsu se complementaban con sus caracteres explosivos, pero cada uno de ellos tenía una forma particular de mirar a Sasuke. Suigetsu parecía estar siempre aprensivo y curioso, Jūgo tenía un semblante más observador, pero en los ojos de Karin se traslucía una admiración que era difícil de ocultar.

Si alguien más la observara en aquel momento, tal vez podría decir que también era la forma en la que Sakura lo miraba.

* * *

Podía ver la torre más alta de la aldea-forjada en su ápice con un rostro demoniaco y en cuyos ojos se encontraba pintado el Rinnegan-desde el tope de su edificio. Este no era medianamente tan grande como el que se alzaba en el centro de la ciudad, tan imponente que no era difícil ver porqué había sido la antigua residencia del ex líder de Akatsuki. Estando de pie donde estaba tenía una vista privilegiada algunas leguas a la redonda, y a pesar de que la altura no permitiría que fuera fácil hacer un trabajo de vigilancia hacia las lejanas calles muchos metros bajo él, no era nada para la visión del Sharingan. Probablemente tampoco lo había sido entonces para el Rinnegan, estaba seguro, aquel lugar era un sitio privilegiado para mantener Ame bajo su dominio.

La lluvia era constante, pero gentil. Abajo, los transeúntes de las calles parecían inmunizados a ella, siendo relativamente pocos los que se cubrían bajo paraguas o sombreros. Entre ellos, divisó lo que pareció ser un destello rosa antes de que fuera parcialmente oculto bajo la capucha de la capa.

Siempre pensó que Sakura era un ser predecible cuando eran niños. Había tenido una gran inteligencia que era a menudo opacada por la irracionalidad de sus sentimientos; preveer sus actos o leer sus pensamientos antes de ser manifestados nunca fue particularmente difícil. Intentaba seguir haciéndolo aún, y la única razón por la que funcionaba es porque recordaba algunas cosas que podía reconocer. La forma en la que traslucía su disgusto, como lucía en ella la inquietud y la expresión de sus ojos cuando hablaba de algo que realmente le importaba. Más allá de eso, se había tornado imposible estar totalmente previsto de sus pensamientos y acciones.

Estaba seguro de que el tiempo la había modificado mucho más de lo que él podía ver en aquel momento y seguirle el paso se estaba haciendo cada vez más complejo. Aún podía ver rastros de la fragilidad de antaño y en otras una endereza que era extraño-pero no desagradable- de encontrar en ella. Habían apenas pasado algunos días y a pesar de que había encontrado algo de tranquilidad en su cercanía,-la simple certeza de saber que estaba menos perdida porque estaba junto a él era reconfortante- pero descubrir en todo en lo que se había convertido con los años también podía ser inquietante.

Era interesante ver como funcionaba aquella transición de tensarse como un arco ante algo que siquiera pudiera recordarle a Orochimaru a volverse de plomo y tomar una persona e infundirle vida.

Nunca la perdió de vista y en ágiles saltos se encontró mucho más cerca. En los pocos minutos en los que había pasado de observarla a lo lejos y decidir caminar a su lado llevaba en mano algunas bolsas.

-No deberías estar fuera, es mejor que permanezcan dentro hasta que nos vayamos.- Le dijo.

Sakura siguió mirando hacia el frente. -Fui a la farmacia a reponer mis provisiones,- le echó un vistazo con la esquina del ojo, -además, es un poco injusto que no te incluyas en tu propia regla.-

Él la miró, imperturbable. -Yo no lo habría hecho si no lo hubieras hecho tú.-

Ella soltó una risita ligera. -Esa es una excusa pobre para cometer una falta,- bromeó. -Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun. Puedo cuidarme sola y se supone que el nuevo atuendo debería ayudar a mezclarme.-

Probablemente para ella fuese una especie de camuflaje. Él sólo llevaba una camisa que no tenía el símbolo del clan Uchiha grabado en la espalda.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y no pasó por alto que no se dirigían de vuelta al edificio. La miró de soslayo, apenas se daba cuenta de que la aventajaba en al menos veinte centímetros de estatura. Los rasgos más definidos que en antaño, los ojos más brillantes y el sello en su frente. A menudo la observaba y extrañamente se entretenía cada vez que encontraba en ella una nueva característica, ademán o signo que distinguía su madurez. Se había pasado la vida rehuyendo de Sakura desde que era un niño, tanto que nunca pudo imaginar que su cercanía pudiera llegar a ser bien recibida en lugar de estorbosa.

Probablemente lo hubiera sido en aquel entonces. La mujer que estaba a su lado había mejorado los aspectos de ella que alguna vez pudo resentir y mejorado los que alguna vez pudo admirarle.

Habían recorrido un trecho lejano desde el centro y podía sentir como a medida que se alejaban las personas se quedaban cada vez más atrás. Sakura se detuvo en seco cuando lo descubrió inspeccionándola y él apartó la mirada, impasible. Reprimió el amago de sonrisa antes de que se formara en sus labios al ver como un tenue sonrojo empolvó sus mejillas, Sakura podía haber crecido mucho pero aún era fácilmente intimidable. En su lugar, se ocupó de observar el lugar al que lo había conducido, y lo reconoció como el sitio donde habían dejado al hombre inconsciente hacía unas horas atrás. Ya no estaba allí.

-¿Crees que esté bien?- Preguntó ella, mirando la mancha granate opaca que había dejado la sangre en el suelo.

Bien podía haber muerto. -¿Por qué te preocupa?- Inquirió, verdaderamente curioso. -Hiciste todo lo que pudiste hacer en el momento, lo que sucediera después escapaba de tu control.-

-Lo que pude haber hecho no es suficiente cuando sé que pude hacer más.- Su respuesta hizo que le enviara una mirada incrédula.

-Tomaste a un hombre al que no tenías obligación de curar, que difícilmente le quedaban unos minutos antes de morir y le devolviste la vida. Algunos dirían que fue más que suficiente.-

Sakura le envió una mirada incomprendida y suspiró. -No podrías entenderlo, Sasuke-kun.- Él la miró con ojos interrogantes y ella continuó. -Jamás ha muerto nadie de quién yo me haya ocupado. Ese hombre se convirtió en mi responsabilidad cuando me dispuse a curarlo, y lo dejamos allí antes de que me asegurara de que sobreviviría.-

Sasuke le envió una mirada profunda. Era visible que estaba preocupada por el bienestar de aquel sujeto y no podía ser más desconcertante. Para él era ajeno el pensamiento de preocuparse más que por lo esencial, había ayudado en lo necesario a suficientes personas en el par de años en los que había recorrido el mundo y después de cumplir su deber poco pensó en ellos. Sakura nunca fue el tipo de inquietarse por nada que fuera más allá del Equipo Siete, y ciertamente nadie que él conociera podría engancharse tanto en el asunto como ella lo hacía.

-Hiciste lo necesario para no ponernos en evidencia.- Resaltó lo más sensato.

No respondió, volvió a mirar la sangre seca esparcida conforme él comenzaba a desentrañar la importancia que esto parecía tener para ella. A pesar de ser incomprensible para él, Sakura había desarrollado cierta fijación por colocar responsabilidades ajenas sobre sus hombros, su sentido del deber estaba fuera de proporción.

Sus propios sentidos se alertaron cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella parte de la aldea estaba relativamente desolada a excepción de un chakra débil que se camuflajeaba entre los callejones, muy cerca de donde ellos estaban en ese momento. Aparentemente el silencio le dio la oportunidad a Sakura de sentirlo también, su postura se tensó.

-Alguien nos observa.- Susurró ella, él asintió en respuesta.

-Está encubriendo su chakra, apenas puedo percibirlo.- La mirada que le envió Sakura le dio a entender que ella no podía sentirlo en lo absoluto.

Utilizar el Sharingan le permitiría localizar y visualizar de donde provenía exactamente la energía vital si ampliaba su campo de visión, pero al pestañear el toque cálido de la mano de Sakura sobre su ojo derecho lo sorprendió.

-No,- le susurró ella, mientras que con la mano restante peinaba las hebras de cabello que cubrían su ojo izquierdo. -No dejes que vean tus ojos. No sabemos sus intenciones y aún es posible que no sepa quién eres.-

Se relajó ante el tacto y asintió antes de apartar sus manos del rostro. Sakura tenía razón, probablemente no habían demasiados shinobis infiltrados en la aldea a causa del conflicto y revelarse podría ser contraproducente. No sabía por qué los seguían pero ser reconocidos y vinculados con Konoha podría traerles problemas por como estaban las cosas en ese momento.

Se acercó al llevar ambas manos para ajustar la capucha de Sakura que había empezado a resbalarse y revelar las hebras rosadas, la cercanía creando una ilusión de intimidad y permitiéndole hablar de modo que las palabras se ocultaran tras su rostro.

-Regresemos. Si nos sigue intentaremos interceptarlo sin causar revuelo, si fallamos entonces dejaremos que nos vea entrar al edificio. Si hace algo estúpido como ir a buscarnos estaremos preparados para recibirlo.- Ella asintió.

Recorrieron juntos el camino de vuelta y percibió el lejano movimiento de chakra avanzar. La noche empezaba a caer y las calles ya no se encontraban tan pobladas, pero no tardó demasiado en perder el rastro débil entre los demás chakras que pululaban las calles. Sakura y él se apresuraron al edificio para alertar a los demás, tenía la sospecha de que nada de esto era al azar y tender una trampa dentro de la habitación podría ser necesario. Afortunadamente todos estaban allí.

-¿Por qué alguien querría seguirlos?- Preguntó Jūgo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. -Es poco probable que sepan quienes somos y de donde venimos. Sasuke ya no está en el Bingo y pocos sabrían que es un Uchiha si no muestra el Sharingan.-

-¿Están seguros de que los siguieron hasta aquí?- Preguntó Karin esta vez. Él asintió en respuesta.

-Sea como sea, hay que prepararnos para lo peor.- De la forma en lo que lo dijo, Suigetsu parecía como si no encontrara que lo 'peor' fuese desagradable.

Decidieron que tomarían guardias nocturnas para vigilar, pero él supo que no dormiría. Karin desplegó una vigilancia que cubría algunos kilómetros a la redonda, Jūgo permanecía en un rincón y Sakura y Suigetsu conversaban en un tono bajo. No le sorprendió cuando Karin les informó que al menos tres personas estaban subiendo en dirección a su piso. Todo el mundo se levantó y él se colocó detrás de la puerta.

Observó las sombras que se deslizaron bajo la rendija cuando estuvieron frente a la entrada. -Abran la puerta.- La voz era calma, pero demandante. Sasuke masculló un monosílabo divertido, no estaba en sus planes ocultarse y probablemente se arrepentirían de haber venido en primer lugar. Giró el pomo y dejó que la puerta se abriera por si sola, y el primero ingresó dentro.

Antes de dar el segundo paso ya tenía su espada en el cuello, ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de sacar su arma.

-Esperen, por favor.- Esta vez era una voz femenina la que se encontraba tras él, y cuando entró en su campo de visión ya estaba flanqueada por Jūgo y Suigetsu. Cargaba a duras penas a un hombre que se veía gravemente malherido, la sangre escapándose de heridas previamente vendadas. -No venimos a pelear, sabemos que aquí hay un ninja médico. Necesitamos su ayuda.- Dijo, mientras alternaba la mirada entre el cuerpo inerte y las personas de la habitación.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- Le preguntó, cauteloso. Se cuidó de no mirar a Sakura en ningún momento. Obviamente estas eran las personas que los habían seguido antes, pero aquella era una información precisa.

-N-nosotros encontramos a un shinobi al este de la aldea, estaba inconciente así que nos lo llevamos. Cuando despertó le preguntamos por las condiciones en las que había despertado y nos contó lo que había pasado. Aquí no hay demasiadas personas que puedan reparar un daño tan extenso y cuando le pedimos que nos dijera quién lo había hecho dijo que había sido una mujer de cabello rosa,- esta vez la mirada de ella se plantó en Sakura, -que tenía grabado un rombo en la frente.-

»Por favor,- continuó, -sus heridas se siguen abriendo a causa del veneno y ha perdido mucha sangre. Es más de lo que podemos hacer en este momento, esperaba que pudieses ayudarnos.-

Miró a Sakura y esta permanecía estoica en medio de la habitación. Ninguna emoción traslucía en su rostro y repartía su mirada entre el hombre que él tenía aprisionado, la mujer y el herido.

-¿Por qué te arriesgarías a seguir a shinobis que sabías que podían ser una amenaza?- Preguntó ella, mirando al hombre bajo el filo de su chokutō. La mujer lo había traído como protección. -¿Qué significa él para tí?- Se refirió esta vez al individuo que cargaba en sus brazos.

-É-él es... Importante para mí.- Respondió.

Mintió. Y de alguna forma supo que Sakura también lo sabía, su expresión permaneciendo neutral. Estaba tomándose su tiempo para decidir que era lo correcto hacer con al menos dos ninjas que los habían seguido y pretendían engañarlos por alguna razón, aún así, pudo ver que Sakura estaba mirando con aprensión la forma en la que la sangre fluía de las heridas y empezaba a formar pequeños charcos en la alfombra.

Les envió a Jūgo y a Suigetsu una mirada significativa y se dispuso a aclarar la única mesa de la habitación. -Tráelo aquí.-

Dejó que la mujer colocara con dificultad el cuerpo sobre la mesa, e inmediatamente Suigetsu tuvo un Kunai a centímetros de su garganta. Fue entonces cuando finalmente se acercó al hombre, el abdomen y gran parte de ambas piernas estaban cubiertas por un vendaje, la sangre que se filtraba descubriendo varias de las heridas ocultas. Sakura se tomó su tiempo en retirar las vendas y luego en examinar la profundidad de los cortes. De su cuello había resbalado el Hitai-ate rasgado, Sakura lo tomó y lo ocultó bajo su cuerpo.

-Si alguno de ustedes hace el menor movimiento, lo mataré,- advirtió Sakura, analizando sus expresiones, deteniéndose especialmente en la mujer. -Y a ustedes les cortaran el cuello.-

Sintió como los músculos del hombre bajo su agarre volvían a tensarse ante la mención.

-Karin,- llamó ella. -Por favor, toma las bolsas de los materiales médicos y colócalos sobre la mesa, consigue también un poco de agua.-

La pelirroja tardó unos momentos en moverse, como si dudara de que realmente se hubiera dirigido a ella, pero luego hizo lo solicitado. No lo admitiría, pero resultaba fascinante ver la manera en la que Sakura pasaba de su usual pasividad a la entereza que mostraba cuando realizaba su labor médica. Sabía que la mordacidad que mostraba ante los extraños era real y aunque dudaba de que quisiera que de esa forma se desarrollaran los hechos, sus intenciones asesinas serían cumplidas de ser necesario. Aún así, su sentido del deber desproporcionado la hizo aceptar atender a ese hombre, y aunque a él podía resultarle estúpido sabiendo que había algo raro en todo eso, también era indudablemente noble.

Sakura se repartía entre trabajar en detener el sangrado y la extracción de lo que suponía era el veneno. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que lo último dejó de ser una prioridad y ella enfocaba su atención en las heridas que permanecían abiertas. Se dio cuenta de que él no era el único que estaba admirando el trabajo de Sakura, la mujer que Suigetsu estaba sometiendo incluso parecía haberse olvidado que tenía un arma en el cuello. Puede que Sakura tuviera una ética desbordante, pero a él le interesaba más la seguridad de las personas junto a él y el motivo real de todo esto, no dudaría por un segundo en hacer lo correcto si demostraban ser una amenaza.

-Si no exponen sus motivos reales, ninguno saldrá vivo de aquí.- Anunció con calma. La mujer reaccionó súbitamente y lo miró con desconfianza.

-Este hombre no significa nada para ti,- escuchó decir a Sakura, las manos envueltas en chakra curativo posicionadas sobre el pecho del hombre. -En el momento que amenacé con matarlo ni siquiera pestañeaste.-

-Sabía a qué atenerme cuándo vine aquí. Nunca desestimé la posibilidad de que nos asesinaran en lugar de ayudarnos.- Respondió ella.

-Es por eso que no concuerda que se expongan de esta forma para venir a que yo tratara un hombre al que ya daban por muerto. El shinobi que sané hace algunas horas no tenía veneno en su organismo, curarlo fue mucho más sencillo a pesar de sus heridas.- Dijo, su mirada enfocada en el destello verde. -Sería estúpido de su parte si hubieran venido a entregarme un hombre al borde de la muerte sabiendo que probablemente habría poco que yo pudiera hacer por él y poniendo sus vidas en riesgo al mismo tiempo.-

La mujer suspiró. -No mentí, no del todo. Este hombre es importante para mi porque es un shinobi de mi villa. Yo... necesitaba estar segura de que realmente podías hacer cosas así. Hemos tenido muchos casos como él últimamente a causa de los disturbios, ninguno ha sobrevivido. Pero tú...-

»En el momento en el que encontramos a aquel hombre al examinarlo notamos que había sido recientemente regenerado en un área tan amplia que demostraba un alto nivel de ninjutsu médico. Al principio sólo teníamos la intención de rastrear a quien fuera que lo hubiera hecho para intentar reclutarlo, pero cuando te describió supimos quién eras, te seguimos para asegurarnos de ello.

-Soy sólo un ninja médico,- aseguró Sakura, finalmente apartando la vista de su paciente para dirigirla hacia ella.

-Yo también lo soy. Por eso, porque no hay nadie aquí que pudiese hacer lo que tú estás haciendo por ese hombre, y,- pausó un momento, escrutándola, -por el rombo en tu frente. La mujer que lleva uno como el tuyo es leyenda en este lugar y por lo que entiendo es tu maestra. Sabemos que son ninjas de Konoha y también que eres Sakura Haruno.-

Sasuke se tensó. Sakura estuvo demasiado ocupada preocupándose porque pudieran reconocerlo y terminaron avistándola a ella.

-No todos nosotros,- dijo con tranquilidad, aunque también pudo ver como se tensaba en su labor.

-Escuchamos las cosas que puedes hacer, muchas cosas se esparcieron desde la guerra. Se dice que...-

-Este hombre,- interrumpió Sakura, -tiene el Hitai-ate rasgado, el hombre que atendí antes no lo tenía, también sé que están luchando entre si. ¿Quién eres tú, qué es lo que está realmente pasando aquí?-

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de Sakura?- Añadió oportunamente Suigetsu.

-Estamos en una guerra civil.- Contestó finalmente. -Desde que Pein-sama y Tenshi-sama desaparecieron los ninjas que apoyaban el nuevo régimen mantuvieron la ciudad tal como estaba para esperar su regreso. Al principio todo estuvo bien, pero siempre existieron grupos que pertenecían al viejo régimen y no fueron totalmente erradicados que deseaban volver a hacerse con el poder, pero ninguno era un verdadero rival para Pein-sama. Cuando se fue, tardaron algún tiempo en asegurarse de que no volvería y empezaron a luchar en contra de las personas que mantenían la ciudad.

»El nuevo régimen llevaba la delantera. Vivimos buenos tiempos después de que cayó el antiguo líder y las personas estaban seguras de que Pein-sama y Tenshi-sama no nos abandonarían.-

Suigetsu resopló, intuyó que probablemente iba a burlarse de las creencias de los pobladores, pero en su lugar dijo, -hace unos meses todo estaba bien. ¿Qué fue lo que desató el conflicto?-

-Realmente nunca nadie vio a Pein-sama, sólo sabíamos que era omnisciente y que velaba por nosotros como un dios. Su poder era absoluto e indiscutible, después de todo acabó con Hanzo y toda su dinastía y nunca más tuvimos problemas de ningún tipo. En su lugar, Tenshi-sama era su mensajera, quien se comunicaba con nosotros. Su poder también era lo suficientemente grande como para que creyéramos que la divinidad a su alrededor no era del todo una fantasía.

»Hace un mes unos ninjas encontraron los restos de un cadáver en uno de los lagos de la región. Estaba vestido con la túnica de nubes rojas que usaba Tenshi-sama. El nuevo régimen intentó mantener oculto el hecho de que había muerto, pero de alguna forma la información se filtró y fue utilizada para crear pánico y desestabilización entre los pobladores. La gente realmente creían que eran dioses, que eran inmortales y que volverían, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no sería así y de que probablemente Pein-sama también hubiera muerto, el nuevo régimen perdió el control que tenían sobre la ciudad.

»Todos estaban demasiado perdidos y no desaprovecharon tiempo para empezar a intentar tomar el poder. Con la ausencia de dios y su ángel sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos atacaran por estar demasiado vulnerables, además de que habían personas que no compartían las medidas que se tomaban en la ciudad.

-¿A qué bando perteneces, entonces?- Preguntó Karin. -El hombre que tomaste inconciente pertenecía al viejo régimen, y el que has traído es del nuevo.-

-A ninguno.- Respondió con seriedad. -Vi a demasiadas personas morir en las guerras antes de que Pein-sama tomara el poder, y ahora que se ha ido la guerra ha vuelto. También soy médico y lo único que deseo es que dejen de matarse entre sí, no somos una aldea grande y los combates están mermando la población de forma alarmante.-

-No respondiste a la pregunta del premio...- Dijo Suigetsu, haciendo adrede un poco de presión en su cuello. -¿Qué es lo que quieren de Sakura?-

-Somos muy pocos.- Dijo la mujer, algo de desesperación en su tono. -Puedo contar con una mano la gente que tiene un ninjutsu médico decente, desde que Pein-sama tomó el poder no fue una prioridad dar entrenamiento en esas áreas más allá de lo básico. El control de la aldea no permitió nunca que se nos impartiera ayuda de otros lugares más instruidos, ahora apenas podemos hacernos abasto con todas las personas que llegan heridas y no estamos capacitados para hacer nada por hombres como ese,- señaló a la figura sobre la mesa, -y son el tipo de heridas que nos llegan más a menudo. Se están matando, y no podemos hacer nada.-

»Antes de morir, Tenshi-sama nos dijo que Konoha era nuestra aliada. Cuando supe que eras tú fue mi deber aprovechar la oportunidad, venir aquí y arriesgar mi vida de ser necesario para intentar apelar por esa alianza. La ciudad caerá si seguimos a este paso, se volverá un cementerio.- Tremolaba ligeramente. -Necesitamos ayuda, necesitamos entrenamiento.-

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. -¿Sabes lo que estás pidiendo? Básicamente estás solicitando que Konoha se involucre en un conflicto bélico de otra aldea. Puede que exista una alianza, pero dicha alianza puede romperse si alguno de los bandos ve la intromisión como una amenaza.-

-No deseo que Konoha sea parte de nuestra guerra, lo único que necesitamos es que nos den entrenamiento médico para poder resistirnos a ella.- Explicó. -En lo único en lo que han logrado ponerse de acuerdo es que la batalla puede afectar todo menos los cuarteles y el personal médico, no bromeo cuando digo que podemos contarnos con una mano. Saben que nos necesitan para sobrevivir si cualquiera de ellos quiere ganar.-

-Es un riesgo demasiado grande,- opinó Sakura. -Si alguno de los bandos ataca a un shinobi de Konoha puede formar otro conflicto, uno que me temo ustedes no sean capaces de costear.-

-He venido,- Sasuke se sorprendió de ver como las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de la mujer, -a sacrificarme si es necesario para tener una oportunidad de salvar a las personas que son importantes para mí. Sé todos los riesgos y lo entiendo, pero no tienen idea de lo terrible que es para mí querer ayudar y no ser lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo. Por favor, lo único que pido es que lo consulten, no desestimen la idea, no tenemos mucho tiempo.-

La fachada inexpresiva de Sakura mermó para develar una mirada de entendimiento. _Maldición,_ la empatía de Sakura no dejaba de meterla en problemas. Antes de que pudiera decir nada ella respondió, -lo consultaré con el Hokage, estoy segura de que él sabrá qué hacer.- Luego apuntó con la mirada en dirección al hombre sobre la mesa. -Puedes llevártelo. La cantidad de veneno restante en su sistema no será una amenaza hasta que pasen un par de días, pero supongo que ya están acostumbrados a manejar antídotos de ese tipo por aquí.- La mujer asintió.

Después de que Suigetsu atendiera a la mirada aprobatoria de la pelirosa, dejó libre el cuello de la mujer. Con cautela, se acercó a una distancia respetuosa de Sakura mientras observaba ensimismada al individuo, y procedió a colocar sus manos sobre él en lo que parecía una inspección, su mirada llena de aprobación. Manejó al hombre, recargando el peso superior sobre sus hombros y ciñéndose a su cintura.

Lentamente, apartó la espada del cuello del otro hombre sin perderlo de vista en ningún momento. Él se retiró con calma de su espacio para ir a asistir a la mujer, sosteniéndolo entre ambos.

Antes de retirarse, se dirigió a Sakura una vez más. -Tsunade Senju es legendaria desde los tiempos de Hanzo, es conocido que es la mejor ninja médico que existe, y se dice que tú la has sobrepasado. Yo creo lo que se dice. También se ha corrido la voz de que eres cercana al Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, quienes ganaron una guerra no sólo para salvar a Konoha, si no también para salvar al mundo. He escuchado las cosas que te vieron hacer a tí en esa misma guerra,- le dijo, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, -y como la viviste, confío en que entiendes lo horrible que es atravesar una. Quiero creer que tu Hokage no nos abandonaría.-

Sakura permaneció en silencio mientras les permitían abandonar la habitación. Una vez cerrada la puerta la tensión no se disipó. Suigetsu permaneció callado y Jūgo se acercó para ayudar a Sakura a limpiar los restos de sangre sobre la mesa. Al terminar, la forma en la que Sakura retorcía el pañuelo le sugirió lo que estaba pensando, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron y la resolución se mostró en sus ojos lo supo con certeza, ella apartó la mirada.

Sasuke avanzó hacia ella y le tomó el brazo para asegurarse de que tuviera su atención. -Le enviaremos ahora mismo un halcón a Kakashi avisándole de la situación aquí, y eso será suficiente, Sakura. Hacer algo más sería estúpido y te pondría en peligro inmediato.-

-No lo entiendes, Sasuke-kun,- alegó ella, la mirada suplicante. -Sé que dicen la verdad, y tú también lo sabes. Ese hombre no podía haber durado mucho tiempo si sus heridas se hubieran extendido más allá de la batalla de esta tarde y como él puede que hayan muchos más. Estoy segura de que Naruto no se hará de la vista gorda con este problema, pero podrían pasar días hasta que enviaran ayuda. Estoy aquí y puedo hacer algo.-

-No,- sentenció él. -Ya te han metido en suficientes problemas, sanaste a personas que no tenías el deber de curar y por ello descubrieron tu identidad. Recuerda que estás en una aldea en la que se supone que los ninjas de otras aldeas son menos bienvenidos que en cualquier otra, es un riesgo innecesario. Nos iremos de aquí apenas amanezca.-

-Pueden irse, pero yo no lo haré.- La molestia empezaba a colorearse en su rostro .-Me quedaré aquí hasta que Konoha envíe una respuesta. Si deciden que no es conveniente entonces me iré, no antes.-

Inconscientemente, ciñió el agarre que tenía sobre su brazo. Sakura estaba diluyendo su estoicidad, la terquedad realmente estaba comenzando a irritarlo. -No olvides que eres una kunoichi de Konoha, Sakura. Tú único deber pertenece a la aldea, no tienes ninguna razón de peso para quedarte aquí y no permitiré que lo hagas.-

-¡ _Sí_ es mi deber!- Gritó ella. -Podré estar fuera, pero no olvido mis lealtades y por esa misma razón me quedaré. La única razón por la que tengo permitido pelear es porque mi habilidad en batalla iguala a mi habilidad curativa ¡Pero me enseñaron que mi deber como ninja médico es superior a mi deber como kunoichi! Sé perfectamente que como la sucesora de Tsunade-shishō no hay otros ninjas que tengan mi instrucción médica, pero esto es _distinto._ No es acerca de que yo pudiera hacerlo mejor, es que en este momento soy la _única_ que puede hacerlo. No puedo permitir que siga muriendo gente mientras yo pueda impedirlo.-

-Si vas a ayudarlos te expondrás demasiado, no tienes responsabilidad alguna en esto. ¡Pretendes ir a ayudarles y estoy seguro de que ellos van a atacarte y tú eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saberlo también!-

-¡Bien, déjalos que lo intenten!- Sakura temblaba de molestia bajo su agarre. -¡No he estado tejiendo todos estos años en los que te fuiste, Sasuke!¡Me he entrenado para curar tan bien como para destruir de ser necesario!-

Sasuke se detuvo un momento, recobrando la compostura. Continuó con más calma, esperando que entendiera lo que realmente intentaba decirle. -No permitiré que te pongas en peligro. Tampoco te dejaré sola, así que si fueras allí y te atacaran me vería obligado a intervenir y eso sólo complicaría las cosas. Naruto no querría que te dañaran y sabes perfectamente como reaccionaría si lo hicieran.-

Sakura le sorprendió al tomar el brazo con el que la sostenía y él suavizó el agarre de su muñeca, probablemente la había lastimado. No supo como sentirse cuando Sakura comenzó a acariciarlo con el pulgar, insegura al principio, luego de una forma que intentaba ser tranquilizadora, sus palabras amainantes. -Naruto me dejaría hacer lo correcto.-

La tensa línea que eran sus labios se suavizaron, pero la miró con severidad. -No cambiaré de opinión, Sakura.-

El brillo en sus ojos verdes era peligrosamente orgulloso. En ellos no sólo relucía el suyo, si no también el que cargaba con el legado de Tsunade, el de sus habilidades médicas y el de su sentido del deber. No lo entendía y en aquel momento estaba totalmente en contra de el, pero lo respetaba. Sakura heredaba con honor el título de un Sannin y planeaba hacer valer la confianza que las personas ponían en ella. A él también le correspondía heredarlo, pero no tenía la dicha de encontrar orgullo en nada que pudiera haber obtenido de Orochimaru-ni siquiera podía regodearse en haberlo matado, pues había encontrado la forma de volver.- No planeaba dejarse doblegar por muy honorables que fueran sus intenciones. Sus prioridades estaban claras, evitar que Konoha se involucrara en un conflicto y proteger a Sakura incluso aunque ella no lo quisiera.

Cerró los ojos durante algunos momentos, su respiración regulándose. Al abrirlos, se sorprendió al encontrar su mirada mucho más sosegada. -Está bien, Sasuke-kun,- cedió. -Pero por favor, envía ese halcón de inmediato.-

Al apartar los ojos de ella notó como todos los demás los estaban observando no tan disimuladamente. Haber protagonizado un altercado frente a su antiguo equipo no le hacía la más mínima gracia, sobretodo por el hecho de que se veían ligeramente mortificados al ver que ella se había atrevido a enfrentarlo. Le asintió sin decir una palabra más y salió de la habitación para subir hasta el tope y enviar el mensaje a Kakashi.

Para cuando regresó, la única que permanecía fuera de la habitación era Karin, de pie frente a la ventana. Apenas ingresó dentro ella se encogió, y eso lo alertó lo suficiente como para preguntar. -¿Qué pasa?- Los conocía, sabían cuando alguno de ellos actuaba de forma sospechosa.

El rostro de Karin era la imagen pura de la mortificación. Entrecerró los ojos y sin decir palabra se dirigió hasta la habitación, Jūgo y Suigetsu ya estaban dormidos y Sakura también parecía estarlo en su futon. Se acercó a ella, el movimiento la alertó.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

Al acercarse, extendió su mano en un gesto que imitaba el de la primera noche que habían viajado juntos, Sakura se apartó ante el contacto inesperado, y eso fue suficiente para él.

-¿Q-qu...?- Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando el chakra invasivo que envió a su cuerpo hizo que el clon se desestabilizara y esfumara en una voluta de humo.

- _Tsk-_ Masculló. La irritación hizo que el Sharingan se activara en su ojo derecho y las formas se vieran más definidas.

No sólo las cualidades de Sakura habían crecido, también creció lo molesta que podía llegar a hacer cuando se lo proponía.

* * *

 **¡!**

 _Hey, you guys! Este tardó un poco pero fue divertido de describir. Adoro las faces en las que los carácteres chocan, ambos son tan tercos que es triste que algunos fics se apeguen demasiado al sentimentalismo de Sakura y a la frialdad de Sasuke y no exploten la riqueza de sus genios. Sé que dije que adoraba el capitulo que le seguía al anterior, y si bien este lo incluye lo tuve que acortar porque hubiera sido el doble de largo. En el siguiente ambos empezaran a hacer conseciones, aún así siempre me sentí especialmente apegada a aquellas partes del manga en donde Sakura hacía lo necesario para cumplir su deber -como drogar a su escuadrón para ir a matar a Sasuke.- Y bueno, aquí Sasuke está prestando más atención (conscientemente) a Sakura las cosas que puede hacer. Entre otros anuncios, finalmente coloqué un cover adecuado para la historia. Sin más que decir, dudas y comentarios en sus reviews son siempre recibidos con amor._

 _Nahare~_


	10. Dios y su Ángel

_Realmente nunca fue una de sus ambiciones convertirse en Hokage, de hecho, era una tarea agobiante que hubiera preferido evitar de no haber sido estrictamente necesario. Por eso, uno de los trabajos que verdaderamente disfrutaba era la preparación de su sucesor. Sobre todo cuando el matrimonio parecía haber afirmado su noción de tomarse las cosas más en serio y no armaba un escándalo cada tres minutos. Habían colocado un pequeño escritorio anexo a su oficina y Naruto pasaba sentado allí la mayoría de las tardes, aprendiendo los aspectos básicos y necesarios del trabajo de un Hokage. A pesar de que era visible el hecho de que el rubio le disgustaba el papeleo tanto como a él, era un aprendiz empedernido. Sabía que lo necesitaba todo para ser Hokage y él aspiraba ser el mejor de todos._

 _-Yo, Shizune,- saludó Naruto desde su rincón cuando la vio ingresar a la oficina. Shizune no estaba realmente atada al despacho del Hokage, sólo había trabajado como ayudante para asistir a Tsunade. Aún así, parecía resistirse a algunos hábitos y asistía a la oficina al menos un par de horas del día para echar una mano en lo que fuera necesario, y en ese lugar no había nada como trabajo de menos._

 _Esa tarde acunaba una cantidad considerable de pergaminos en los brazos, y después de atender al saludo de Naruto los dejó caer en el escritorio._

 _-Otra cosa a la que tendrás que acostumbrarte, Naruto.- Dijo Kakashi, viendo como los pergaminos rodaban por el escritorio sin hacer nada al respecto. -Nunca nadie viene sólo a saludar a esta oficina.-_

 _-Bueno, no es un centro social,- se excusó ella, apilando los pergaminos en lo que posiblemente sería orden de prioridad. -La mayoría son solicitudes de misiones, un par viene del Daimyo de nuestro país, el último es un codificado proveniente de ANBU, pero yo recomendaría que empezaras con este.- Sugirió, tendiéndole un pergamino blanco._

 _Antes de que Shizune se retirara ya había comenzado a abrir el pergamino atado con el sello de Sasuke. Dos hojas se superponían, y le sorprendió descubrir que la primera no había sido escrito por su antiguo alumno; su antigua alumna en su lugar. Le había env_ _i_ _ado el último reporte de su ubicación utilizando la invocación de Sasuke. La máscara no debió ocultar muy bien la sonrisa plácida_ _que se formó en sus labios_ _porque Naruto inmediatamente preguntó que sucedía._

 _-Sakura escribió,- informó Kakashi, Naruto se iluminó en el instante, -pero ha sido Sasuke el que envió el pergamino.-_

 _El regocijo aplacó cierta parte de él que había permanecido inquieta desde que la había dejado partir. A última instancia se había arrepentido de darle lo que parecieron demasiadas oportunidades para desviarse del camino que deseaba que tomara, a pesar que después del incidente del impostor le hubiera demostrado que el amor de Sakura por Sasuke seguía intacto. No estaba seguro de cómo Sasuke reaccionaría ante esto, pero a pesar de que él no había escrito nada en aquella hoja, que Sasuke la hubiera enviado daba un mensaje más claro del que esperaba recibir dirctamente de él. «La tengo.»_

 _Los ojos azules de su alumno parecieron confundidos durante un par de segundos, y luego soltó una carcajada sonora. -¡Ya era hora, 'ttebayo! Estaba comenzando a pensar que si no sabíamos de ningún avance pronto tendríamos que dirigir una misión para juntar a esos dos.- Una sonrisa nostálgica se pintó en los labios de Naruto, pero él no la vio._

 _En su lugar, comenzó a leer la segunda hoja y la expresión plácida dio pasó a la leve unión de su entrecejo. Conforme leía el reporte de Sasuke, la situación se iba tornando tan seria como su rostro._

 _-¿Sucede algo malo?- Preguntó preocupado._

 _-Aún no. Pero podría suceder si no manejamos esta situación correctamente.-_

 _..._

La negociación era el camino ideal y para Konoha era una ganancia invaluable mantener a Orochimaru en supervisión constante. Era un criminal clase S, y a pesar de haber sido absuelto de algunos de sus cargos debido a su participación en la guerra, no había un logro que pudiera borrar de su expediente el asesinato de quién no sólo fue su Hokage, si no también su maestro, además de incontables crímenes contra la humanidad. Orochimaru seguía siendo tan peligroso como escurridizo, y esa era una oportunidad que no podían desaprovechar.

El tema de los experimentos era lo complejo. Obviamente se trataba de un trato que era difícil de refutar y era lo suficientemente prometedor como para negociar su renovada afiliación a Konoha. La villa no podía deshacerse de Orochimaru-porque al parecer no podían matarlo y aún más porque el problema provino de allí en primer lugar- pero él se aseguró de que el ofrecimiento fuera igualmente un asunto tan delicado como para que este lo respaldara. En caso de que rechazaran la idea Orochimaru podría encontrar algún otro poderío militar lo suficientemente interesado en la oferta y siempre cabía la posibilidad de que dichas habilidades adquiridas fueran utilizadas de una manera _inadecuada._

Y estaba, claramente, la participación de Sasuke en todo aquello. Había asumido un riesgo potencial al incluirse en el asunto, pero también cierta ventaja. Detalló la situación de una manera lógica en su informe y confiaba lo suficiente en Sasuke como para saber que haría lo que se le ordenase. Si las otras autoridades convenían en que era una situación que debía aprovecharse debían asegurarse de que las condiciones de experimentación fueran supervisadas, y si se acordaba lo contrario tanto las muestras recientemente adquiridas como el trabajo que pudo ser adelantado debía ser destruido inmediatamente. Las aves volaron a las cinco grandes naciones y aún esperaba la respuesta de los otros Kages cuando recibió de nuevo el halcón, Naruto fue convocado de inmediato.

-Sasuke ha vuelto a escribir,- informó, Naruto sabía que los reportes anteriores habían sido serios, y que su mejor amigo escribiera tan seguido definitivamente no era algo recurrente. -Se han infiltrado en Amegakure de camino a la base de Orochimaru. La aldea está en medio de una guerra civil, de alguna forma los reconocieron y terminaron confrontándolos.-

-Amegakure,- repitió él, como si no terminara de unir los cabos de la situación, lo cual probablemente estaba sucediendo en realidad. -¿Por qué atacarían a ninjas de Konoha? Konan me aseguró desde la muerte de Nagato que nuestras aldeas eran aliadas.-

-No los atacaron,- dijo Kakashi, -querían su ayuda. Parece que encontrar el cadáver de Konan fue uno de los motivos que ocasionó el inicio del conflicto.- Pausó, dándole espacio para que Naruto sobrellevara la idea.

-Debimos haberlo sabido... No ha habido ninguna comunicación con Amegakure desde entonces, yo... ¿No saben cuándo fue?- Preguntó.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. -Sasuke escribe que Sakura le aseguró que el asunto debía ser consultado contigo, he leído las peticiones, pero también considero que es oportuno preguntarte ya que serás el próximo Hokage y eres la persona con conexión más cercana a Ame en nuestra aldea.-

Naruto apartó el duelo por la muerte de la mujer y adoptó una expresión seria. -¿Qué es lo que necesitan?-

-Médicos. Aparentemente tienen muy pocos, las batallas son muy frecuentes y la mortalidad muy alta. Durante el mandato de Pein nunca hubo un programa especial para formar este tipo de ninjas y no se les permitía ir a entrenarse en otras aldeas.- Explicó Kakashi. -Aunque, Sasuke fue un poco más allá de las líneas, está seguro de que quieren a Sakura. Fue ella a quién pidieron ayuda, y por lo que me dice, Sakura está dispuesta a hacerlo. Sasuke, en cambio, no cree que sea conveniente para su seguridad,- dijo, dándole una mirada analítica. -¿Tú que piensas?-

Después de algunos segundos, preguntó. -¿Quién tiene el poder ahora?-

-Nadie. Se han estado peleando el título desde que descubrieron la muerte de Konan. Aún así, los ninjas que apoyaban a Pein parecen estar en una ligera desventaja desde que no pudieron mantener el control de la aldea.-

Naruto frunció el entrecejo. -Si no hay ninguna alianza concreta con un líder de Amegakure nada asegura que no vayan a atacar a nuestros médicos.-

-Lo más probable es que lo hagan.- Le dijo, y era cierto.

-En esas circunstancias... Tendrían que estar muy desesperados para pedir nuestra ayuda.- Kakashi asintió, pero el rubio aún se veía contrariado. -Mierda, me gustaría verlos ahora. Sasuke puede ser la persona más terca del planeta, pero no creo que sepa como es Sakura-chan cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.-

El peligris entrelazó los dedos. -Sakura piensa como médico, Naruto. Sasuke como líder. Ella quiere quedarse para salvar tantas vidas como le sea posible, él está más preocupado por su seguridad y por los problemas que podría acarrear que Ame atacara a nuestros shinobis. Eso podría crear un conflicto mayor.-

Su alumno parecía buscar las respuestas en las ventanas que se encontraban tras él. -Nagato murió, ahora Konan también está muerta. Les prometí que mantendría la paz, gané una maldita guerra y me olvidé por completo de su hogar.- Vio como le sonreía amargamente al firmamento tras él. -Él me mataría en este momento si pudiese. No creo que sea lo correcto no hacer algo.-

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, Naruto, no es otra guerra que puedas pelear. Es la guerra de Amegakure e interferir en ella podría crear el efecto contrario y ambas naciones podrían enemistarse. Lo correcto es esperar a que un líder se pronuncie y crear una nueva alianza.- Aconsejó él.

-¡No podemos esperar a que terminen de matarse para hacer algo!- Gritó, estampando la mano contra su escritorio, él permaneció impasible. -Debemos enviar un escuadrón médico en una misión de salvación.-

-Los ninjas médicos,- le dijo, asegurándose de que él lograra entender claramente el riesgo de la situación, -sólo están capacitados en su tipo de ninjutsu. Serían un blanco fácil si alguien decide atacarlos, y si enviamos un escuadrón para respaldarlos es probable que sean aún más vistos como una amenaza.-

-¿Y qué me dices de Sakura-chan?- Preguntó él, exasperado. -¡Ella es tan buena médico como lo es para patear traseros! Nadie más que Sakura-chan puede dirigirlos, y lo mejor es que está allí y es capaz de protegerlos.-

Kakashi suspiró. -Sakura está viajando con Sasuke en este momento, Naruto. Sabes que está en juego justo ahora y el hecho de que Sakura también tenga un ojo en Orochimaru y sus experimentos mientras todo se decide me tranquiliza, no pueden quedarse allí demasiado tiempo.-

-¿Sasuke-teme dice que Sakura-chan quiere ayudar, no? Estoy seguro de que ella hará lo que tenga que hacer en el tiempo que tenga, estará tan reacia a poner las vidas de nuestros médicos en peligro como las de los ninjas de Ame.-

-No podemos sólo enviarlos allí. Si planeas hacerlo necesitas un buen plan que pueda convencerme de asumir ese riesgo. No sólo existe la posibilidad de que se desencadene una lucha y los nuestros se vean obligados a atacar, estás poniendo a Sakura en una posición vulnerable si quieres mandarla a liderar un escuadrón médico extranjero en una nación en guerra y también colocarla como respaldo.-

-No me preocupa Sakura-chan.- Su mirada de vuelta en el ventanal, -ni a ti debería preocuparte tampoco. Cielos, tú la has visto, puede llegar a ser terrible. Además, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el bastardo de Sasuke se preocupó por algo que no fuera su espada? Mientras estén juntos... Estoy seguro de que Sasuke no dejará que nada le suceda.

«Mi única preocupación es averiguar un plan que funcione con todo esto. Me gustaría saber que piensa Sakura-chan acerca de como podría arreglárselas en poco tiempo, estoy seguro de que podríamos hacer algo a partir de allí.

* * *

Aún estaba algo perturbada por los eventos que se habían llevado a cabo unas horas antes, y ni siquiera _ella_ podía culparla por estar paranoica y mantener activa su habilidad sensora. Había que darle crédito, nadie más se dio cuenta de que escapó y dejó un clon de sombra en su lugar, probablemente ella tampoco se habría dado cuenta si no hubiera tenido cubierto el perímetro por precaución. Ahora que sabían donde estaban siempre cabía la posibilidad de que volvieran-más preparados- para atacarles.

Ella nunca había poseído la llamada «fuerza de voluntad» con nada que tuviera que ver con respecto a Sasuke. Apenas ingresó en la habitación sabía que su rostro la había delatado, pero por alguna razón se encontró incapaz de desmoronarse completamente,-como de seguro lo habría hecho en cualquier otra circunstancia- en su lugar, cuando su cerebro emitió la orden para que moviera los labios para delatarla, su cuerpo no la obedeció. No sirvió de mucho, Sasuke era bastante perceptivo y había regresado de vuelta en unos pocos minutos, el Sharingan activado y definitivamente mucho más molesto de lo que lo había visto en años. La dureza de su rostro y su ceño fruncido la mantuvieron en su sitio sin decir palabra hasta que finalmente se dirigió a ella.

-¿Hace cuánto?- Su voz no era diferente, era su expresión la que hacía gala de su molestia. Karin tragó saliva antes de responder.

-Casi inmediatamente después de que subiste.-

Sus ojos se estrecharon y ella sintió como se le retorcía el estómago. -¿Por qué no intentaste detenerla?-

Karin lo miraba con ojos como platos. Por la misma razón que no le había avisado inmediatamente, su instinto le decía que no era una buena idea cruzarse en su camino. No tenía muy en claro cuales eran sus habilidades en batalla, pero la cantidad masiva de chakra que almacenaba en su frente era suficiente advertencia. Si había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para discutir con él como lo había hecho hace un rato dudaba que algo que ella pudiera decir o hacer hubiera servido de algo si realmente quería irse. Maldición, la mujer había desobedecido sus órdenes directas, dudaba de que siquiera Juugo o Suigetsu hubieran logrado evitar que se fuera si se hubieran enterado.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos-y desechara su pregunta- cerró los ojos y masajeó el puente de su nariz. -Búscala.- Ordenó.

-¿Qué sucede?- Escuchó vagamente la voz de Suigetsu mientras ampliaba su campo sensor.

La encontró inmediatamente. -Al norte de la ciudad, está totalmente rodeada de personas y la actividad de su chakra es constante.-

- _Tsk,-_ lo escuchó chasquear con la lengua, pero cuando abrió los ojos el rojo ya no teñía su iris. Ajustó su katana y ni siquiera les dio un vistazo antes de salir de la habitación.

Sabía que Sasuke había desarrollado habilidades sensoriales desde la guerra y el hecho de que reconociera su chakra y supiera exactamente en que dirección debía buscarla la volvía inútil en la búsqueda, sin embargo, ninguno dijo una palabra-Suigetsu alcanzó a ponerse los zapatos mientras Juugo esperaba junto a ella- antes de seguirlo bajo la lluvia y a través de la lúgubre ciudad.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste tan irritado?- Preguntó Suigetsu sin distinguir a quién se dirigía.

Juugo negó con la cabeza. -Ella está en problemas.-

Suigetsu silbó por lo bajo, su expresión en algún lugar entre divertido y pesaroso. -Primero Sasuke se pone sobre protector y luego ella tiene las agallas para desobedecerlo, todo después de que presenciáramos como una mujer de al menos un metro sesenta mantuviera una discusión con él sin acobardarse ni un poquito. Hombres más rudos habrían sucumbido sólo con su mirada asesina.

«Es hilarante, aún así, no sé si debería preocuparme más. En comparación a la irritación actual de Sasuke con la de hace rato en aquel momento bien podría haber estado _risueño_ para sus estándares.-

Karin se mordió el labio. Agradecía no estar lo suficientemente cerca para mirar su expresión, pero la forma apresurada en la que Sasuke saltaba de edificio en edificio no era tranquilizadora. No sabía si tomar la altura en la que se desplazaban como una ventaja o una desventaja, era lo suficientemente tarde como para que las únicas luces fueran las que emitían los edificios, aún ataviados a la manera de Ame se suponía que no tenían que llamar tanto la atención. Estaban lo suficientemente arriba como para que fueran difíciles de distinguir desde las calles, pero si observaban desde las torres... Como si estuviera respondiendo a sus pensamientos, Sasuke empezó a saltar cada vez más alto.

Sasuke se detuvo en uno de los últimos edificios del área norte tan abruptamente que al imitarlo un par de edificios atrás casi resbala en una de las tuberías metálicas a causa de la lluvia, Juugo la sostuvo justo a tiempo.

-Maldición,- masculló, sintiendo el corazón explotarle en la caja toráxica.-Gracias.- Le dijo.

Para estar en guerra, el corazón de la aldea a pesar de encontrarse visiblemente menos sobrepoblado estaba intacto, parecía ser una especie de terreno neutro ajeno a la realidad que se vivía en los extremos cardinales de la ciudad. En el norte, parte de los edificios que delimitaban el área ahora sólo eran restos desperdigados en el suelo. Él área estaba totalmente desprovista de cualquier tipo de vegetación y el terreno lucía como si recientemente hubiera sido víctima de algunos ataques poderosos, sobre él, se extendían algunos metros de lo que parecían tiendas de campaña. Se ajustó los lentes para distinguir el tumulto bajo ella pero sus ojos no pudieron enfocar lo que desde lejos se veía como una llamarada azul. Con los ojos cerrados y el sello del tigre contra su pecho tuvo una mejor visión de lo que sucedía allá abajo, y lo que vio la alertó lo suficiente como para comprender porqué Sasuke se había detenido.

Sin pensarlo, saltó hasta que estuvo a su lado. La lluvia había descubierto ambos de sus ojos y la visión de ambos Dojutsu fue francamente aterradora, pero de alguna forma Sasuke ya no lucía molesto. Volvió los ojos hacia el campo y obtuvo una mejor vista panorámica, frente a ella habían por lo menos unas ciento cincuenta personas.

-¿Ella los está curando?- Preguntó, insegura. El despliegue masivo de chakra a su alrededor era extraño, pero el hecho de que el chakra se estuviera transfiriendo a las personas frente a ella era indiscutible.

Sasuke comenzó a descender a tierra y ella lo siguió de inmediato, en pocos momentos encontrándose a una distancia suficiente como para ver claramente. Sakura estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el medio de un gran círculo de sellado, y la llamarada azul que se podía ver desde el tope de los edificios era _su_ chakra que se distribuía en dirección a las personas recostadas en camillas improvisadas frente a ella.

-Esto es...- Dijo a media voz. _Insano,_ quiso decir. Utilizando su técnica una vez más comprobó que de hecho estaba canalizando el chakra fuera de su cuerpo y repartiéndolo, pero una vez que tuvo una mejor proyección se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo depositado directamente a cada individuo, si no a pequeñas partes de su chakra que podía distinguirse en cada persona frente a ella. -¿Cómo mierda puede repartir su chakra de esa manera?-

-Mira más de cerca.- No había esperado su respuesta, de hecho, sólo había pensado en voz alta. La mirada de Sasuke estaba puesta sobre la masa de personas que estaban frente a él, y fijándose en la más cercana se dio cuenta a que se refería. Sobre ellos se encontraban una especie de babosas y estas eran las que contenían el chakra de Sakura e infundían el proceso de curación.

-Las babosas actúan como catalizadores.- Dijo ella, procesando la información.

La miró a ella, el cabello ondeándole por la fuerza del chakra a su alrededor, la espalda recta, los ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno. Parecía ignorar _u obviar_ que ellos se encontraran a apenas unos metros de ellas. Estaba totalmente sumida en la tarea, dividida entre repartir su chakra y dirigir a las babosas. Karin no era una ninja médico, tenía una habilidad curativa particular, pero sabía que para serlo el manejo del chakra debía ser superior y aún así, era extremadamente difícil ser lo suficientemente eficiente como para tratar una sola herida como era debido. La visión frente a ella podía incluso ser eterea, divina. Verla de alguna manera enfocada en la curación de docenas de personas y que aún conservara una buena reserva de chakra dentro de ella le dio un nuevo enfoque particular acerca de la chica.

Siempre pensó que el poder de Sasuke era monstruoso, y ese fue una definición que pudo adjuntarle incluso a Naruto Uzumaki, pero a pesar de que ese se trataba de un campo muy distinto, su despliegue de habilidad también podía responder a ella. Dudaba de que cualquier otra persona pudiera tener un control tan completo de la energía como para liberarla y ejecutar técnicas complejas, y de ser así, el usuario probablemente se drenaría en minutos y moriría de agotamiento de chakra. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, pero la serenidad de su rostro era atemorizante considerando lo que estaba haciendo y la forma en la que las personas frente a ella parecían recuperarse a una velocidad alarmante.

-Vaya, de vuelta a la vida. Incluso parece que está reclutando su propio ejército de zombies.- Escuchó decir a Suigetsu detrás de ellos.

Conforme las personas comenzaban a erguirse los que suponía eran los médicos del campo se apresuraban hacia ellos. No habían mentido, probablemente eran cinco apartando a la mujer que había acudido a ellos, quién se encontraba a algunos pasos de Sakura, observándolos. Ella nunca habría hecho nada para ayudarles, simplemente no eran su problema. El mundo estaba jodido, la había jodido a ella y ella también a el, y con no meterse en cosas que no le correspondían había vivido lo suficiente sin un riesgo de morir inminente; las pocas veces que lo había hecho había estado-efectivamente- involucrada con hombres como Orochimaru y Sasuke y a punto de morir.

Karin nunca había tenido un hogar fuera de Kusagakure y este se había perdido para siempre. Había estado en Konoha durante los meses en los que Sasuke había tardado en recuperarse después de que le hubieran implantado las células del primer Hokage-y lo procesaban por sus cargos criminales- y tuvo la oportunidad de reafirmar lo que ya sabía, Konoha no era sólo un lugar cálido, la mayoría de las personas allí también lo eran. De alguna forma todos parecían estar conectados entre sí y era algo que le había causado una ligera envidia. Incluso a pesar de que no recordaba que en la Hierba existiera algo parecido, evocó un recuerdo lejano donde al portar el protector de frente de su aldea poseía un alto sentido del deber, no imaginaba que era lo que debían sentir las personas de Konoha al estar afiliadas con un lugar así.

Por eso, a pesar de todo lo que había sobrellevado Sasuke, nunca entendió muy bien porqué había abandonado a la Hoja, y de igual forma comprendió cuándo después de dejarla de nuevo pasada ya la guerra, su lealtad para con Konoha se tornó indiscutible. Él había actuado con respecto a esta situación como un shinobi de su aldea, protector, prudente. Estaba evitando que sus compañeros cayeran en una situación desventajosa y que su villa se involucrara en un problema innecesario.

Y ahí estaba ella, igual de cálida que todos en Konoha y quién hace algún tiempo había portado su símbolo con orgullo, haciendo despliegue de técnicas que se suponía debía guardar para los suyos en una nación extraña a la cual no estaba vinculada, poniendo en peligro no sólo su trasero si no el de todos ellos y si todo salía mal también comprometiendo un estado frágil entre dos naciones. No entendió porqué Sasuke permitió que lo acompañara, no entendía porqué ella hacía lo que hacía. Su dilema la envió a los recuerdos en los cuales no comprendía qué motivaba a actuar a Sasuke como lo hacía en los días en los que él había reclutado a Taka, con un propósito mortífero pero muy lejos de ser cruel e incluso servicial. Como había dado libertad a los prisioneros de Orochimaru a los que ella ni siquiera hubiera dado un segundo vistazo alguna vez, mucho menos un pensamiento concreto. Hasta que Sasuke no se tornó un monstruo no supo que sus acciones eran las acciones de _una buena persona._ Eso era lo único que atinaba a reconocer en Sakura en aquel momento.

Le envió una mirada de soslayo a Sasuke, de pie junto a ella. Había estado tan furioso como su faz estoica le permitía transmitir hacía sólo algunos minutos, y no podía encontrar nada de ello ahora. No podía ni siquiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando ni qué era lo que transmitía su impasibilidad, pero-incluso aunque fuera un poco molesto de admitir y el mero pensamiento enviara una punzada de celos justo a su estómago-comprendió también porqué él no apartó la mirada de Sakura.

* * *

El ligero fruncimiento en el entrecejo de Sasuke fue suficiente para comprobar lo que previó una vez que abandonó el edificio para dirigirse en busca del campo de curación: él iba a estar molesto con ella. Realmente no sabía que esperar, él se había molestado con ella muchas veces cuando eran niños, pero dudaba con creces que palabras rudas o un rostro exageradamente severo de su parte causara en ella la misma reacción que cuando niños,-el llanto y la angustia.- Sabiendo esto siguió el mandato de su corazón y no pensó dos veces en lo que pasaría después. Luego de salvar todas las vidas que le fue posible y aplacar su necesidad de hacer lo correcto, medianamente drenada de chakra y con una capa de su sudor mezclándose con el agua de la lluvia se sentía tan laxa como satisfecha. Incluso le hubiera sonreído si de hecho Sasuke no fuera lo suficientemente intimidante con la diferencia de altura y ella no fuera el blanco de su expresión rígida.

-No voy a disculparme por esto, Sasuke-kun.- Dijo ella, una vez que fue víctima de la intensidad de su mirada el tiempo suficiente como para entender que él no sería el primero en hablar.

-Has sido imprudente,- contestó él luego de unos segundos. -Me desobedeciste a pesar de que sabías bien que esperar por Kakashi era lo que teníamos que hacer.-

-Si Kakashi-sensei no puede ordenarnos que hacer en una situación inmediata no podemos simplemente congelarnos. Comprendo muy bien cual es mi deber, mi deber como _médico_ ,- hizo énfasis una vez más, -aún así, una vez que recibamos órdenes directas no pienso revelarme a ellas. Simplemente hice lo que debía hacer en mi posición.-

-Y con eso te pusiste en peligro y a nosotros en evidencia.- A pesar de su impasibilidad la severidad estaba impresa en su tono. Reprimió la necesidad de abrazarse a si misma.

-No es mi intención causarles ninguna clase de problemas,- le dijo con sinceridad, -cuando les dije que podían irse lo decía en serio, ahora incluso creo que deben hacerlo. Sabes que puedo manejar esto sola, Sasuke-kun,- _y si no lo sabes para este momento entonces el uso del_ _Mangekyo_ _te causó problemas de la vista._

Sasuke la miró como si no hubiera considerado por un segundo lo que acababa de decir. -Estás comprometiendo no sólo tu seguridad, si no también asuntos de Konoha. No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que no salgas de este lío intacta, y no voy a tener problemas con sacarte de el.-

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de admirar el cambio de Sasuke más allá de que ya no se comportara de manera cruel, pero la lealtad y preocupación que ahora sostenía para su aldea esparcía en ella una especie de confort. Era una lástima que no tuviera ningún efecto cuando él estaba siendo inflexible y le hablaba como lo hacía su padre cuando tenía cinco años y se negaba a salir de las atracciones del parque cercano a su casa.

Esta vez fue su turno para lucir enojada. -No soy una niña, Sasuke-kun. Soy una kunoichi de Konoha que espera órdenes para proceder, confía en que sé que estoy haciendo.-

-No hay forma de que confíe en ti después de que actuaste como si estuvieras de acuerdo conmigo y el segundo después viniste corriendo aquí.- Acusó él.

La profundidad de su mirada y el hecho de que realmente hubiera actuado para despistarlo la hizo sentir un poco de vergüenza, sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco. -Lo siento, de verdad. Pero de otra forma no hubiese podido salir de allí.- Todo rastro de bochorno se borró de sus ojos y sin abandonar la suavidad, continuó. -Sé que no puedo pedirte que confíes en mi, pero te pido que confíes en mis habilidades. Esperemos por la respuesta de Kakashi-sensei, sólo entonces te prometo que haré lo que me pidan sin cuestionar.-

Sasuke la miró con una desconfianza que probablemente la habría ofendido si no hubiera hecho una movida parecida hace algunas horas atrás. Para aclarar su punto, dijo esta vez, -Hablo en serio, es una promesa.-

Durante algunos momentos sólo se dedicó a taladrarla con la mirada y ella se encontró teniendo bastantes problemas en mantener una postura firme. El poder que tenía Sasuke sobre ella iba más allá de todas las habilidades que podría tener, nunca estaba segura acerca de cómo sentirse cuando él parecía intentar seguir su rastro del pensamiento y ya de por si ella sola podía desplegar toda una gama de sentimientos que él le producía. Antes de que pudiera recargar su peso en la otra pierna, Sasuke asintió y con un movimiento repentino que apenas registró la capucha de su capa estaba de nuevo sobre su cabello. Se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Esperaremos.- Decretó él, y ella no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa agradecida. -Hasta entonces, has hecho suficiente. Esas personas probablemente aún están muy aturdidas para registrarte, pero no olvides que pertenecen a ambos bandos de esta lucha, la próxima vez podrían atacarte apenas reconozcan que eres foránea.-

Sakura asintió, sintiendo genuino agradecimiento cuando Sasuke concedió su petición. Sabía lo mucho que él estaba comprometido con el bienestar de Konoha en este momento, también que de cierta forma sus acciones no estaban beneficiando a la aldea y aún así él podía respetar su necesidad de cumplir su deber médico. Él la dirigió dentro de la tienda donde Tomoka-la mujer que había ido a buscarlos al edificio- estaba reunida con un par de médicos más.

-Jamás había visto algo parecido,- dijo Tomoka, -ni siquiera creo que los rumores te hagan justicia.-

-Lo que has visto sólo podrás retribuirlo asegurándote de que nadie más sepa absolutamente nada de ella,- dijo Sasuke en su lugar, y ella no ignoró que su mirada se paseó hacia los otros médicos tras la mujer.

Tomoka asintió con gravedad. -Aún existe la posibilidad de que sólo nosotros como médicos conozcamos su procedencia. Nuestros ninjas no pelearon en la Cuarta Guerra y sólo han podido recolectar ciertas piezas de información. Afortunadamente Naruto Uzumaki no está contigo,- le sonrió, dirigiéndose a ella, -creo que no hay nadie en toda la tierra que no sepa que ha hecho y como luce.-

Compartió la sonrisa y el sentimiento, si Naruto estuviera allí ella sería el menor de sus problemas. Evitó mirar a Sasuke, probablemente esas personas estaban tan informadas de él como de Naruto, aunque con el Rinnegan cubierto y sin el Sharingan y el símbolo del Clan Uchiha a la vista no tenían forma de reconocerlo. Sasuke había pasado demasiados años como ninja renegado para que ellos pudieran asociar que estaban viajando juntos. Ella apenas se lo creía cuando despertaba en las noches y lo veía dormir en el futon junto a ella.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer por el momento,- les informó, acatando la resolución de Sasuke. -Me temo que debo esperar órdenes de Konoha para proceder.-

-Esto ha sido más que suficiente,- tintes de sinceridad en su voz, -la mayoría de estas personas probablemente habrían muerto si no hubieras venido. Es cierto que necesitamos mucha más ayuda pero... No olvidaremos lo que has hecho aquí hoy.-

Sakura asintió en respuesta y pronto estuvieron recorriendo el trayecto de vuelta a su edificio. Había dejado de llover, pero aún estaba helada y al llegar agradeció el calor de las cuatro paredes de su pequeña sala. En el corto momento que procedió a retirar su capa los demás se excusaron atropelladamente antes de volver a la habitación, dejando sólo a Sasuke frente a ella. Aún encontraba un poco difícil mantenerse ante el peso de su fuerte presencia cuando estaban a solas, así que se encontró mirando a todos los objetos de la habitación antes de posar finalmente la mirada sobre él. Que él ya la estuviera mirando no mejoró el nudo en su estómago.

-Aún me pregunto cuándo fue que desarrollaste el hábito de ir en contra de lo prudente.-

No esperaba que él dijera nada, y le tomó unos segundos fruncir el entrecejo antes de responderle. -Sólo he hecho algo parecido una vez.- Admitió ella; él enarcó una ceja, interrogante. -Fue cuando, uhm...-

 _Fue cuando intenté asesinarte._

Se mordió la lengua para no agradecer a Kami cuando el halcón de Sasuke se posó en la mesa frente a ellos, omitiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de su boca. Sasuke estuvo leyendo el mensaje durante unos segundos hasta que la invocación desapareció en un _puf._ La miró con ojos penetrantes por encima del papel antes de tenderselo para que ella lo viera.

 **He consultado con Naruto ambos asuntos importantes de los cuales nos han informado en los últimos días. Con respecto al primero, las aves hacia las cinco naciones volaron y esperamos su regreso para definir como les pediremos que actúen. Por el momento, me tranquiliza que ambos estén juntos y considero que es oportuno que los dos puedan hacerse cargo de esa situación. Es por eso que me preocupa su posición en Amegakure en este momento. Deben actuar con rapidez una vez que se decida que hacer con la serpiente y el que permanezcan allí demasiado tiempo podría ser un retraso importante. Estamos dispuestos a ayudar a pesar de que representa un riesgo muy grande enviar un escuadrón médico de apoyo, confío en que conocen las posibles consecuencias de hacer algo así. Naruto las sabe, pero también confía en que Sakura encontrará la forma de ayudar a pesar de que no podemos pedirles que se queden a cubrir al escuadrón y tampoco que se involucren directamente. Me ha pedido que escriba para consultarla. Dependiendo de la evaluación general que puedan enviarnos de la situación les daré órdenes directas. Confío en el buen juicio de ambos.**

Kakashi firmó con los caracteres impresos Henohenomoheji que formaban la cara de un espantapájaros en las indumentarias de sus ninken, aún así, había mucha influencia de Naruto en esa carta. Entre las líneas estaba implícito el hecho de que su maestro empezaba a darle al rubio responsabilidades un poco más grandes, el peso de las decisiones de un Kage. Hubiera sonreído si aquella decisión no dependiera de igual manera de su juicio.

-¿Qué opinas?- Preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura suspiró, hundiéndose en el mueble. -No podemos permitir que envíen un escuadrón, sería demasiado peligroso para ellos.-

Sasuke la miró impasible. Casi pudo leer en sus ojos la ironía, pero ella lo ignoró. Era distinto, sus habilidades eran distintas. Tal vez si se estaba poniendo en peligro con todo esto pero era muy diferente pasar a través de esas situaciones sabiendo que podría luchar su salida fuera de ellas. No había forma de que alguna vez pudiera ser Hokage, poner en peligro a otras personas no era tan fácil como ponerse a si misma en esa posición.

-Si no podemos respaldarlos obligatoriamente tendrían que enviar a otras personas a hacerlo. Tal vez si tuviésemos una fecha límite podría funcionar, pero no tenemos ni idea de cuando acabará este conflicto. Existe la posibilidad de que los médicos no sean bien recibidos, pero definitivamente un escuadrón de protección no lo será.- Le dijo ella, colocando el papel sobre la mesa.

Él asintió. -Lo que se lee allí dice que están dispuestos a prestar ayuda, pero sin comprometer nuestro tiempo y tampoco nuestras relaciones. Es decir, lo único que Kakashi está dispuesto a ofrecer es lo que tú puedas ofrecer involucrándote lo menos posible.- No dijo más, pero su mirada parecía decirle _¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?_

Sakura negó con la cabeza. -No puedo quedarme aquí.- _Ahora no._ Después de haberle informado a su maestro acerca de la situación con Orochimaru su viaje con Sasuke había dejado de ser sólo voluntario y se había convertido en una especie de misión hasta que el asunto tuviera resolución. Ella habría escogido quedarse durante algún tiempo a lidiar con las cosas ella misma si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

Masajeó su sien para amortiguar la presión creciente en su cabeza. Si seguían teniendo combates como el de ese día durante un tiempo prolongado sin ayuda médica suplementaria, quien fuera que ganara el liderazgo de la aldea más valía tuviera alguna técnica al estilo del Edo Tensei, porque la mayoría de las personas iban a estar muertas para entonces. Sabía que no era su problema y que si no podía hacer mucho más no había necesidad de lapidarse por eso _pero Kami,_ no tenían un mal sistema de salud, no tenían uno en absoluto. La necesitaban más de lo que nadie la había necesitado en años. Había adquirido la responsabilidad no solo de sanar al juramentarse, también el de liderar, consolar, enseñar _..._

La idea la aturdió momentos antes de que se asentara en su mente. Sasuke apenas pestañeó cuando ella estampó ambas manos sobre la mesa, los ojos brillantes. -Ciertamente no puedo pelear esta guerra y tampoco sanar a sus heridos sin comprometer las órdenes de Kakashi-sensei, pero puedo enseñarles como hacerlo.-

Sasuke le envió una mirada analítica. -Eso tomaría tiempo.-

-Podríamos establecer un límite, entonces. Yo podría trabajar con eso.-

-Tú podrías. Tienes un control de chakra perfecto y eres lo suficientemente terca, pero dudo que esa gente pueda lograr demasiado en un tiempo razonable para lo que tienes que hacer.-

-Dame una semana,- le susurró, los ojos afilados y un destello retador en los ojos. -Seré yo quién les de entrenamiento, estoy segura de que aprenderán lo suficiente para cuando nos vayamos. No tienen otra opción, lo harán si desean sobrevivir.-

* * *

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar expuesto a ese lado de Sakura, así que probablemente era una de los aspectos de su personalidad que se desarrollaron en su ausencia. El orgullo antes visto no sólo iba acompañado del sentido del deber, si no también de una seguridad interesante de admirar. Pocas veces recordó ser partícipe de ella, la mayoría cuando hacía despliegue de su inteligencia; su mente siempre había trabajado un poco más rápido que la de los demás, aunque en aquel entonces tenía la vaga sensación de que Sakura se reprimía a si misma. La resolución en sus ojos era inequívoca, en ningún momento pensó en la posibilidad de que podría fallar, entendía que sus habilidades la respaldaban y que la causa estaba a su favor. Sabía que estaba haciendo más que lo que debía hacer, pero no le importaba. Una de las preocupaciones que había tenido por ella cuando decidió pedirle que viniera junto a él era la sospecha de que al encontrar algo que realmente pudiera llenarla, correría el riesgo de entregar todo de sí y una vez al hacerlo poco sería lo que podría apartarla de lo que consideraba su deber. Ahora estaba seguro de que si él no se hubiese presentado y ella hubiera estado allí por su cuenta es lo que habría sucedido.

Envió la propuesta de Sakura inmediatamente después. El día que le siguió la encontró ligeramente agitada, ausente y a la vez concentrada. Para él fue bastante obvio que ya estaba planeando la forma en la que se conduciría esa semana aunque aún no recibiera respuesta. Él no había encontrado más problema que el tiempo y la posible exposición en el plan de Sakura, cosa que probablemente Kakashi observaría, pero había algo más en la forma en la que ella parecía buscar en su pergamino de sellos y alineaba su material de estudios que simple expectativa; algo le decía que estaba segura de que Naruto la respaldaría en el asunto. Sakura siempre había sido comedida, era más propio de Naruto el hacer cosas arriesgadas para cumplir un fin, ella nunca había actuado de manera impulsiva, tal vez sólo únicamente cuando ellos estaban de por medio. Estaba claro que se tomaba tan en serio lo que hacía como la situación con Ame. La respuesta arribó esa mima tarde, el papel era exageradamente grande para el tamaño del mensaje. **Siete días.** Ella no se alegró y tampoco mostró ninguna clase de sorpresa, era solamente lo que había estado esperando.

Se dirigieron al norte de la ciudad poco después de eso. Sakura les expuso lo acordado de una manera concisa, no sólo era la mejor opción que tenían si no también la única opción. No fue difícil que se comprometieran y se extenuaran hasta el límite para aprovechar la oportunidad que tenían de sobrevivir. Sakura planeó impartir técnicas avanzadas a los pocos médicos que servían en terreno neutro, así como también el reclutamiento de nuevos elementos fue parte fundamental de sus cavilaciones. Sus esperanzas de supervivencia sólo aumentarían mientra hiciera lo propio el número de sus reclutas, y una vez conseguidos serían los mismos médicos quienes impartirían el entrenamiento básico.

Cuando fue concertado eso fue tiempo de informar a Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin. Les explicó la situación de forma que ellos entendieran que en adelante el asunto involucraba a Konoha directamente, sin evitar recordarles que ya habían cumplido su parte en la misión concertada para conseguir la muestra y sus servicios ya no eran necesarios. Él hubiera preferido que hubieran elegido irse,-en poco podían asistir a Sakura en su tarea y él era más que suficiente para asegurar su bienestar, además de que un grupo de shinobis extranjeros atraería mucha más atención de la deseada- en su lugar, decidieron actuar obstinadamente en conjunto.

-Oh, vamos, por primera vez en este viaje las cosas se ponen interesantes y ahora pretendes echarnos fuera. ¿Todo esto ha sido instigado por Sakura, no es así? Va estar en la mira y no creo que exista tal cosa como seguridad de más.- Dijo Suigetsu, las manos en los bolsillos e inclinando la cabeza en dirección de la mujer. -Me quedaré a cubrirle la espalda en caso de que alguien necesite que le corte las extremidades.-

Sakura le respondió con una mueca para hacerle saber que el desmembramiento no era una idea bien recibida, pero cuando se dirigió a él sólo se encogió de hombros. Resignado, volvió hacia los dos restantes, Juugo probablemente se iría si él se lo pidiera y Karin encontraría la forma de adherirse a él para su disgusto. Ambos se mantuvieron en un silencio que casi pudo asegurarle que no habría forma de que se deshiciera de ellos hasta que llegaran a la guarida de Orochimaru.

-Hn.-

Después de eso el curso de acontecimientos corrió con rapidez. Una vez que insistieron en quedarse encontró las mejores formas en las que podrían trabajar de modo que funcionara para todos. Karin no tenía habilidades que pudieran ser útiles en batalla, así que durante la semana su trabajo consistiría en mezclarse en la villa y recolectar información. Juugo mantendría vigilancia constante en el edificio y Suigetsu sería su guardia lejano, manteniéndose a una distancia suficiente como para encargarse de las amenazas externas-de existir- mientras él sería quien encontraría junto a Sakura durante todo el proceso.

Ella no perdió tiempo en iniciar sus lecciones. Permaneciendo junto a Sakura durante todo el proceso se dio cuenta de exactamente porqué había sido tan difícil deshacerse de su vínculo una vez incluso separados por los años; era difícil que no se tejieran entre ellos cuando había al menos tolerancia de por medio y la cercanía era constante. La indiferencia que aún podría haber albergado hacia Sakura desde los tiempos en los que era una niña tediosa fue desapareciendo progresivamente con el pasar de los días y la completa sumisión a su tarea autoimpuesta. Siendo únicamente espectador la mayoría del tiempo, se encontró siguiendo con detalle la persona diligente y capaz en la que ella había evolucionado. Él la recordaba siempre al menos dos pasos atrás de ellos, dispuesta a señalar las fallas que pudiera observar desde su posición e incapaz de avanzar más allá, así que verla tomar el liderazgo era definitivamente nuevo e interesante de observar. La confianza que proyectaba era respaldada por la eficiencia que impartía con sus direcciones y su propia habilidad, era obvio que seguía siendo alguien muy inteligente y que había pasado bastante tiempo ampliando su conocimiento en lugar de perder el tiempo como algunas veces tuvo la impresión que ella terminaría haciendo.

La mujer frente a él dirigía a personas que parecían doblarle la edad, algunos incluso la estatura, de alguna forma ella parecía estar por encima de todos ellos y ni siquiera tenía que ver con su estatus, era a causa del pedestal donde ellos mismos la habían colocado. Durante todo el tiempo fue exigente e intensa de un modo que fue reconocible para él, pero también se mostró diligente, paciente e incansable. El horario era bastante irregular, una de las cosas que había acordado con Sakura era que la curación de los pacientes estaba fuera de sus límites si deseaba mantener el anonimato, así que este dependía en mayor parte de si había o no heridos que tratar. Usualmente acompañaba a Sakura en su entrenamiento médico en el campo al norte de la villa hasta que sonaban las alarmas de alerta o notaba que se estaba excediendo más de lo debido y se aseguraba de sacarla de allí antes de que su reserva sufriera un declive importante. Su trabajo era mantener su seguridad y encontraba estorbosa la posibilidad de ser atacados mientras ella tuviera niveles bajos de chakra. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, siempre se las arreglaba para acabar lo suficientemente cansada como para que él lo notara a pesar de sus visibles esfuerzos para ocultarlo, y aún así se sometía a horarios de sueño que dejaban mucho que desear. Sasuke dudó haber reunido al menos seis horas de sueño desde que se había adaptado a su horario.

Algunas veces se encontró esbozando una especie de sonrisa desdeñosa cuando Suigetsu solía ser víctima-a causa de sus propias provocaciones- del humor de Sakura que alguna vez creyó estaba únicamente reservado para Naruto. La paciencia de Sakura era una virtud que parecía mantener bajo control sólo cuando impartía su conocimiento, la falta de sueño y la exhaustación como resultado de su tarea volvían su temperamento más voluble y todos los demás se mantenían a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente como para que Suigetsu se llevara todo el impacto. A él no parecía disgustarle más de lo que _disfrutaba_ enfrentarse a Karin, aunque no pudo gozarlo demasiado tiempo cuando descubrió que los golpes de Sakura podían reducirlo a un charco de agua que tardaría algunas horas en adoptar la forma de un hombre de nuevo. La comida terminó siendo el método a utilizar para apaciguar su humor.

-Cielos, ¿Cómo se supones que vas a digerir todo eso?- Suigetsu se carcajeó entre los _taps_ que sonaban sobre la mesa cada que Sakura colocaba otro bol vacío para atacar el siguiente.

Probablemente ella le habría gritado antes de atinarle a la cabeza con uno de los boles, pero habían los suficientes contenedores vacíos sobre la mesa como para que su estado de ánimo usual estuviera a flote y pudiera permitirse a sí misma avergonzarse. Como si rompieran un hechizo y apenas se diera cuenta de que de hecho todos estaban en la mesa comiendo junto a ella, su rostro se llenó de color.

-Es una manera sencilla de recuperarse cuando puedes controlar tu metabolismo. Tsunade-shishou me hacía comer toneladas en nuestros entrenamientos.- A pesar de la explicación, bajó el tazón y los palillos de vuelta a la mesa con una sonrisa apenada, repentinamente consciente de las personas a su alrededor.

 _Tap_

La atención se dirigió a él cuando depositó otro tazón frente a ella. En ningún momento encontró escandaloso ver a Sakura atiborrándose de comida, diría que estaba bastante acostumbrado desde que recordaba Naruto hacía lo mismo todo el tiempo de una manera mucho más descuidada. En realidad, apenas recordaba a Sakura comiendo nada cuando tenía trece años y supuso que ella también lo hizo una vez que reparó estaban allí. Solía tener la impresión de que cuando era niña tenía una conducta forzosa que apenas salía a flote cuando su fingida austeridad era anulada en arranques de lo que siempre sospechó era su verdadero carácter, y que ahora al haber estado el suficiente tiempo sin tomar mucha distancia de una Sakura que podía llegar a ser tan apacible y tenaz como impulsiva, se atrevía a decir que de hecho esa era su personalidad. A pesar de la lejana distancia que ella guardaba del recuerdo que él poseía, no se sintió mucho más extraña. Había cierta familiaridad en Sakura y no podía decir que la encontraba desagradable.

Ignoró la mirada de todos como acostumbraba. -Sus reservas de chakra aumentan cuando lo hace.-

Volvió a enfocarse en su comida y durante segundos lo único que pudo escuchar era el sonido que hacían sus dientes al masticar y deglutir, antes de escuchar como progresivamente todos retomaban sus propios alimentos. Echó un pequeño vistazo en dirección de Sakura cuando notó como a última instancia se resolvió por tomar el tazón y comenzar a comer, no menos entusiasta pero a un ritmo considerablemente más lento que él supuso tenía que ver con el color que había regresado a sus mejillas. Sasuke escondió su amago de sonrisa detrás de su bol.

Estaba especialmente alerta en las horas que pasaban en las tiendas de campaña al norte de la ciudad. Una de las tiendas más distantes era usada específicamente para las actividades que involucraban a Sakura, y a pesar de que impartía a un grupo relativamente pequeño comenzaba a darse cuenta de que atraía más atención de la que le hubiera gustado. Había sido lo suficientemente inoportuno que hubieran reconocido a Sakura en una villa lejana y aislada en medio de una guerra que requería sus servicios, pero la posibilidad de que lo asociaran a los rumores que se corrían sobre él desde hace algunos años era una que _no_ quería explorar. Redimido o no, su infamia estaba fundada sobre hechos sólidos y que se dieran cuenta de que se encontraba en la ciudad resultaría una amenaza que dudaba que estuvieran dispuestos a pasar por alto. Afortunadamente, Sakura parecía prever estas situaciones y era buena desviando la atención de vuelta. Le tomó algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a Sakura 'casualmente' peinando las hebras que cubrían su Rinnegan cada cuanto tenía un respiro.

La consecución de los días lucía distorsionada y se medía más por la cantidad de tiempo en la que veía a Sakura en su labor que por los horarios desordenados. Habían pasado cinco de los días pautados, ella había alcanzado un límite de chakra relativamente bajo llegado el atardecer y aprovechó la oportunidad para regresarla al edificio antes de que pudiera extenderse, cuando Karin apareció dentro con una expresión más seria de lo habitual.

-Han secuestrado a uno de los cabecillas del nuevo régimen cuando aún estaba en la ciudad. Destruyeron parte del edificio en el proceso, hay civiles heridos.- Informó ella.

Juugo miraba por la ventana con una mueca. -Hasta ahora habían dejado a la ciudad como zona neutra para garantizar la seguridad de tanta gente como pudiesen, las cosas se retuercen.-

-Ese sujeto es importante. La cantidad de gente que chismoseaba alrededor de la escena era alarmantemente _poca_ ; están convencidos de que todo está a punto de ponerse verdaderamente peligroso.- Dijo Karin, cruzada de brazos.

-Nadie puede decir que no saben como enfrentarse a una guerra, esta aldea básicamente nació en ella. Probablemente estén en lo cierto.- Sakura se mordió el labio. -Las cosas habían estado demasiado tranquilas desde la batalla que hubo el día que llegamos, y los heridos que llegaban al campo eran pocos y todos parecían víctimas de ataques premeditados, antiguo y nuevo régimen por igual.-

-Ya era tiempo de que empezaran a jugar sucio,- dijo Suigetsu. -Si están demasiado ocupados matándose entre ellos hay menos posibilidades de que noten nuestra presencia. ¿Crees que podamos largarnos de aquí antes de que todo se vuelva un caos?- Le preguntó a Sakura.

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Temo que lo caótico ya esté aquí y los tres días que faltan realmente podrían hacer la diferencia en las habilidades de estas personas. Han avanzado mucho, pero necesitan aprovechar todo el tiempo posible.-

-Sean cuidadosos,- fue todo lo que dijo. La tregua que habían concertado para mantener zonas neutrales era lo suficientemente frágil como para que él estuviera seguro de que se rompería, aunque tenía la esperanza de que lo hicieran una vez pasados los siete días.

Antes de que el día finalizara empezó a escucharse el rumor de una batalla a lo lejos y Juugo la confirmó poco después. No pasó mucho tiempo luego hasta que Sakura acudió a él con una miniatura de su babosa en el hombro.

-Hay muchos heridos de seriedad,- pausó breves segundos ante la mirada interrogativa que enviaba en dirección de su animal de invocación. -He estado dejando una babosa en el campo para que Katsuyu-sama pudiera supervisar el entrenamiento que los médicos le dan a los nuevos reclutas y también me reporte de los progresos.

«Ya han enviado alrededor de treinta hombres, al menos diez están en estado crítico y el número sigue en asenso. Pueden lidiar con cosas así a este punto pero aún no son demasiados con habilidades médicas lo suficientemente desarrolladas para tratar a tantas personas, me necesitan.-

No había terminado de hablarle para cuando ya su mirada era lo bastante severa. -No hay forma de que te deje volver allí. Tus reservas de chakra aún están bajas y se encuentran en medio de una batalla, esto no es parte del trato.-

-Puedo hacerlo desde aquí,- le aseguró. -Aún tengo el sello. La babosa del campo se dividirá y ejecutaré la técnica en la azotea.-

Exhaló, disgustado. -Esto es innecesario, Sakura. En tres días estarás lejos de aquí, ya deberían empezar a arreglárselas sin ti.-

-En tres días estarán más preparados para hacerlo, Sasuke-kun, pero ahora estoy aquí.-

La miró a los ojos el tiempo suficiente para que-si no hubiera estado rotundamente decida- flaqueara como lo hacía siempre que se encontraba manteniendo contacto visual con ella. Sakura era sólo intimidable cuando no había resolución alguna en su mente, y pronto se encontró observando los caracteres que ella trazaba en círculo sobre el suelo de la azotea techada. Podía ver a Suigetsu vigilando sobre el techo de algunos edificios más allá mientras Juugo y Karin permanecíeron abajo. Supervisó con una mueca todo el proceso mientras el Sharingan le daba una vista exacta de cuan al borde se estaba precipitando con todo esto. Ya se encontraba bastante agotada para cuando había regresado esa tarde y podía ver como adquiría chakra a través de la reserva del sello cuando el suyo estuvo totalmente agotado. Media hora después Juugo subió a avisarle que el disturbio había acabado, cuando bajó de vuelta se dirigió a la babosa que Sakura había dejado fuera del círculo junto a él.

-¿Qué está pasando allí?-

-Acabará pronto,- le informó con un tono de voz suave y dócil, -al parecer ha sido un ataque coordinado a una de las bases de alguno de los bandos. Sakura-san se encargó de los casos más severos y los demás han podido manejarse bien a pesar de que ya estaban algo drenados para entonces.-

Sasuke sólo asintió sin apartar la mirada de la llamarada azul en la que estaba envuelta. Le sorprendió lo molesto que podía ser que ella fuera en contra de las cosas que él creía sensatas, porque estaba seguro de que Sakura estaba plenamente consciente de cuáles límites era peligroso sobrepasar en estas circunstancias; pero sobre todo el hecho de que no parecía ser capaz de imponerse en contra de ella demasiado tiempo porque también sabía que era lo correcto.

El chakra azul dio sus últimos espasmos en el aire que la rodeaba antes de desvanecerse, y apenas lo hizo la postura erguida que Sakura había mantenido durante al menos una hora trastabilló. La poca energía que le quedaba era probablemente la única razón por la que no había caído inconsciente inmediatamente después de ejecutar esa técnica. Observó como ella hacía movimientos cautelosos en los que parecían esfuerzos por desentumecer sus músculos cuando empezó a balancearse sospechosamente; captó el movimiento repentino inmediatamente y antes de que su espalda tocara el suelo él ya había ingresado dentro del círculo, de pie tras ella, era su rodilla lo único que le proveía soporte. Sakura recostó la cabeza en su extremidad flexionada como si ya no soportara llevarla sobre los hombros, haciendo que tuviese una buena vista de su rostro, el sudor corriendo sobre una piel un poco más pálida y una expresión agotada. Se asombró al observar que aún tuviera el chakra suficiente como para que el rombo no hubiera desaparecido de su frente, y a pesar de su obvio agotamiento, cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo vio aquella mirada laxa y satisfecha que ahora sabía que adoptaba cuando ella sabía que se había salido con la suya. Cuando sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Siempre que había estado junto a ella durante esos últimos días se había encontrado volviendo involuntariamente al pasado, pero al mantener su mirada en ese momento regresó mucho menos atrás. Había guardado sólo lo suficiente de la Sakura que permanecía en sus recuerdos de la vida que había tenido en Konoha como para reconocerla aquella veces en las que brevemente se habían encontrado antes de la guerra, y al volver estuvo ocupado tratando de evadir involucrarse demasiado como para notar mucho más; pero podía recordar que le había dirigido una mirada parecida en alguna ocasión durante la batalla contra Kaguya. Aquella vez ella había ido por él encontrándose al borde del colapso, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron pareció como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez. Mirarla en ese momento no era muy diferente, tal vez sólo lo era la mezcla de inexplicable irritación latente en una parte de su ser y el agradecimiento que relucía en sus ojos. De un momento a otro, el verde resultó demasiado brillante y la luz le molestó lo suficiente como para apartar la mirada de ella.

-Gracias.- Le escuchó susurrar.

Su entrecejo se frunció aún más, y pasaron algunos momentos en los que sólo escuchó el rumor del viento contra las tuberías de metal. -Eres una idiota.- Resolvió por decir, volviendo a mirar el rostro lívido recostado sobre su pierna.

El rostro previamente impasible mostró leves rastros de molestia, pero se despejó en cuestión de segundos. En lugar de responder a su insulto irguió de nuevo la cabeza, permaneciendo apoyada de su extremidad para poder mantenerse sentada. Se encontró mirando lo que ella parecía mirar, una extensión basta de muchos otros edificios iluminados por luces artificiales entre la oscuridad posterior al crepúsculo.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño, Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó ella, interrumpiendo el silencio.

Le habían hecho esa pregunta en distintas etapas de su vida, esta era la tercera. Cada una de las veces la respuesta había sido diferente, pero esta fue la primera que salió de sus labios sin meditarla. -Proteger Konoha.-

Sintió como sus pulmones se expandieron cuando suspiró. -Aquella vez cuando Kakashi-sensei nos lo preguntó todos parecíamos muy seguros de lo que deseábamos lograr,- evocó, y él lo hizo también. Apartó inmediatamente la punzada de remordimiento que sintió al recordar el suyo. -Es extraño que ahora estemos cumpliendo sueños distintos, ¿No es así? Incluso el sueño de Naruto se modificó con el tiempo, ser Hokage para ser reconocido pasó a ser la prioridad más distante cuando el sueño de proteger a sus amigos y la aldea entera lo sobrepasó.

«Puedo identificarme con eso. Mi sueño... No ha cambiado demasiado con el tiempo.- Pausó ella. En su memoria no estaba registrado nada que ella hubiera dicho al respecto, en un principio incluso creyó que parte de la debilidad de Sakura residía en que parecía carecer de ambiciones relevantes. -Primero cambió cuando decidí ser la aprendiz de Tsunade-shishou, pero cuando me convertí en ninja médico mi deseo fue mucho más grande. Al comienzo sólo deseaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar por ustedes, lo suficientemente capaz de ayudarlos cuando me necesitaran,

«cuando alcancé el punto en el que podía sentirme satisfecha con mis habilidades no fue suficiente. Descubrí que tal vez me había enfocado mucho en ustedes y que de hecho habían personas que podían beneficiarse mucho más de mi protección o mi cuidado.- Sakura negó levemente con la cabeza. -Ustedes eran las personas más difíciles con las cuales cumplir mis deseos, después de todo son monstruosamente fuertes y nunca fue tanto como quise lo que pude hacer por ustedes.

«Mis instintos me inclinaron a ayudar a las personas que realmente me necesitaban. Es una de las razones por las que me fui de la aldea. No había nadie allí que realmente lo hiciera, y supuse que al salir no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta encontrar lugares en los que pudiera ser útil, y hacerlo me hizo feliz. Mi sueño se amplió de velar por ustedes a velar por todas las personas que pudieran necesitarme, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

«Naruto alcanzó su sueño haciendo idioteces, tal vez yo esté siendo idiota al hacer esto, pero tú también lo eres al decírmelo.- Acusó, aunque había un ligero tinte de diversión entre su tono reflexivo. -Pero lo eres porque te preocupa Konoha y lo que pueda pasar si hago algo mal en todo esto. Konoha los tiene a ambos para que cuiden de ella, no me necesita en este momento, estas personas sí.-

Su rostro había recobrado la impasibilidad mientras miraba su coronilla. No descifró en qué preciso momento la irritación se había disipado y todo parecía estar calmado de nuevo. Sakura tenía un sueño y era uno que valía la pena cumplir. También era uno que potencialmente podría alejarla demasiado de Konoha como para que se sintiera cómodo con la idea, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su decisión de mantenerla cerca había sido la correcta. Ella podría alejarse tanto como quisiera pero mientras él fuera para ella lo que Konoha representaba realmente nunca podría alejarse demasiado. Estaba decidido a permanecer a su lado y recordarle siempre que pudiese que era tan necesaria para su hogar como lo eran él o Naruto, y la mejor forma en la que ella podía servirle era estando allí. Aún así, su deseo era lo suficientemente noble como para no hostigarla demasiado acerca de volver.

-Sasuke-kun.- La escuchó llamarlo de nuevo apartándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Aa-

-Ustedes siguen siendo mi prioridad.- Dijo ella, su voz levemente ausente. -Puede que ahora sean demasiado fuertes como para que poco pueda causarles daño real, pero estuve junto a Naruto el tiempo suficiente para asegurarme de que sobreviviera hasta convertirse en Hokage, ahora tiene a otras personas que pueden evitar que haga cosas estúpidas o se meta en demasiados problemas y realmente espero que no necesite de mi en mucho tiempo.

«Aunque tú fuiste parte de mi sueño desde el principio, nunca pude hacer nada por ti. Ahora que estoy a tu lado tengo la oportunidad de ayudarte y de hacerlo mejor que lo hice con Naruto, entonces había demasiadas cosas que ignoraba y me temo que no hice lo mejor para él todo el tiempo.

«Cuando me pediste que viniera eran muchas cosas las que me asustaban, pero decidí venir porque al hacerlo podría cumplir esa parte de mi deseo que sólo puedo realizar contigo. Debes saber que estaré junto a ti el tiempo necesario... Me esforzaré por hacerlo lo mejor que pueda esta vez. Sin importar lo que suceda estaré ahí para sostenerte y me encargaré de sanar cualquier herida que te aqueje.-

Su rostro ya no se encontraba exento de color cuando volvió a recargar la cabeza sobre su pierna para ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos. No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos excesivamente brillosos-que podía o no ser producto de una leve capa lagrimal- como no podía hacer oídos sordos a lo que acababa de escuchar. Sakura no sólo había dejado escapar a raudales los anhelos de su alma, escuchaba salir de sus labios un voto de promesa. Probablemente su rostro no develaba la sorpresa que realmente sentía más allá de unos ojos un poco más abiertos, pero era difícil procesar lo que estaba haciendo. Él la habría destruido y a cualquier sueño que pudiera albergar hace algunos años sin pensar demasiado el asunto, ¿Y ahora ella pretendía dedicarse también a él?

-Sin importar cuán bien las escondas Sasuke-kun, yo las encontraré y las sanaré... Por eso soy la mejor en lo que hago.-

Para cuando había terminado de arrastrar las palabras ya había cerrado los ojos, y pasaron algunos minutos más mientras con el entrecejo fruncido la fulminaba con la mirada, sintiendo en la extremidad la regulación de su respiración que le decía que finalmente la había vencido el cansancio. No se movió ni un milímetro mientras intentaba refrenar su propia furia, y si hubiera estado despierta habría sentido la necesidad de decirle que era una idiota de nuevo. Se sintió de nuevo como cuando niño Sakura se empecinaba en querer alcanzar los vacíos oscuros que ya tenía para el momento y él sólo quería alejarla porque sabía sería un obstáculo para sus verdaderos intereses. La única diferencia era que esta vez estaba intentando protegerla de cosas que iban más allá de nada que ella pudiera curar. Era noble, incansable y estúpida... Y la luz que emitía era incluso más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Tanto que a pesar de cerrar los ojos aún podía verla.

-Mierda, está acabada.- Dijo Suigetsu apenas saltó de azotea en azotea hasta regresar. Él asintió. _No tienes idea._

-Llévala adentro,- le dijo y segundos después él la tuvo entre sus brazos y desapareció con ella dejándolo solo en la azotea. En aquel momento apenas soportaba la idea de saber que le quedaba un tiempo considerable al lado de Sakura y que probablemente durante este ella lucharía por desentrañar la oscuridad que se erguía dentro de él, tenerla tan cerca era algo que prefería evitar justo en ese momento. El aire llenó sus pulmones de nuevo y la penumbra tomó una nueva dimensión, a pesar de estar interrumpida por aquellas luces. Sakura probablemente pretendía intentar acercarse a él con las intenciones previamente expuestas pero no encontraría en él más que una batalla. Nunca le permitiría acercarse tanto. Estaba seguro de que Naruto debió haber hecho un gran esfuerzo manteniendo a raya su bestia para evitar que pudiera dañar a Sakura, y él haría lo propio con sus demonios.

Una vez que había escuchado los deseos de Sakura se sentía un poco ligado, sobre todo por el hecho de aún tener un lugar en ellos a pesar de todo. Ella tenía aspiraciones valederas más allá de su ridículo deseo de defenderlo y la única forma que encontraba justa de retribuirle todo lo causado era asegurándose de protegerla para que fuera capaz de cumplir todo lo que valía la pena y de que finalmente volviera al lugar donde pertenecía.

Él pudo dormir poco esa noche mientras ella se sumió en un sueño inconsciente debido a la agotamiento. Para cuando despertó era bastante más tarde de lo que acostumbraba y aunque había recobrado parte de su fuerza, su necesidad por una buena cantidad de comida la hizo salir del futon. A la luz del sexto día no había la suficiente comida en su pequeña habitación como para rellenar las reservas de Sakura y fue también el día en el que atentaron contra su vida. Ella insistió en querer ir por la comida por si misma al considerar que el cambio de aire serviría para vigorizarla antes de volver al campo de enseñanza. Desde el principio pensó que era una idea arriesgada, pero Sakura podía ser insistentemente insufrible en medio de sus jornadas. Karin ya estaba fuera para ese entonces y Juugo permaneció en el edificio cuando Suigetsu y él la acompañaron a adquirir los suministros.

La tienda a la que fueron estaba relativamente vacía considerando que pronto sería la hora del almuerzo y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontró a Sakura impacientándose una vez que tardaban más de lo necesario en entregar su orden. Al principio pensó que tenía que ver con la cantidad de comida que habían ordenado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos que estaban allí además de tres personas más que intentaban 'discretamente' mantenerlos vigilados. Captó la celeridad del movimiento con reflejos innatos y cuando por la esquina de su ojo vio a Suigetsu apuntar a uno de los sujetos él ya había atravesado el costado de otro con su Katana. El restante se dirigió directamente hacia Sakura con un kunai en mano, pero sólo alcanzó a acercarse a ella a un brazo de distancia. Suigetsu sostenía el brazo restante tras de él, Sakura tenía una mano rodeando su cuello y él había doblado el brazo del sujeto que sostenía el kunai en un ángulo donde apuntaba hacia su propio cuello. De la punta del kunai goteaba una sustancia negruzca que seguramente era veneno.

El hombre portaba un Hitai-ate intacto. -Debieron hacerlo mejor si realmente querían hacerle daño.- Dijo Suigetsu, manteniendo el agarre firme tras él.

-Sabemos quién eres, Konoha no tiene permiso para entrometerse en nuestros asuntos.- Le dijo a Sakura, en respuesta vio como ella cerró un poco más el agarre sobre su cuello.

-Tampoco tenía permiso para salvar muchas de las miserables vidas de tus compañeros,- el humor de Sakura había empeorado, -pero lo hice de todas formas para que terminaran apuntándome con un kunai que apesta a escolina.-

Cualquier cosa que pudo ser dicha después fue acallada por el jutsu de tierra que fue erigido en medio del establecimiento, creó una muralla entre ellos y su cautivo y abrió una apertura en el techo. Sakura estuvo a su lado antes de que tuviera un segundo para preocuparse por ella mientras Suigetsu estaba entretenido acabando con el sujeto con el que había lidiado primero y se suponía había dejado inconsciente hasta que ejecutó la técnica. El hombre del kunai envenenado no perdió de vista su objetivo y pronto se vieron rodeados por clones que formaban charcos de agua al ser atravesados por su espada. No demasiado lejos de él Sakura se enfrentaba contra otros clones y quien estaba seguro se trataba del original.

Los clones contra los que batallaba repentinamente explotaron en pequeñas olas simultánea y espontáneamente, y al volver la mirada hacia ella se dio cuenta de que había sido ocasionado por Sakura cuando alcanzó a impactar al sujeto enviándolo al suelo y formando un pequeño cráter en el. Su brazo se doblaba de forma antinatural, pero el dolor no lo distrajo lo suficiente para evitar que desenrollara un pergamino con la extremidad intacta y enviara una lluvia de armas en dirección a Sakura. Su espada desvió las suficientes antes de que se acercaran a ella y a una velocidad extraordinaria le propinó al hombre un nuevo golpe en el brazo fracturado. Al caer de rodillas debido al dolor, la katana se deslizó sobre la piel de su cuello en una amenaza silenciosa. Cuando finalmente alzó el rostro para encararlo el color se drenó de él y la mueca anteriormente contorsionada por el dolor se convirtió en una de absoluto temor.

-Sasuke-kun.- Sintió la mano de Sakura posarse en su hombro. -Debemos salir de aquí ahora, estamos llamando demasiado la atención.-

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la gente empezaba a aglomerarse a su alrededor, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más Sakura se acercó a la garganta del ninja y con una pequeña descarga de chakra el hombre estuvo inconsciente en el suelo. Suigetsu, con restos de sangre en la ropa y lo más parecido a una mueca complacida se reunió junto a ellos para huir del lugar. No le permitió volver al edificio, en su lugar fueron directamente al norte de la ciudad. Uno de los bandos había averiguado la identidad de Sakura y eso significaba que la información se había filtrado, probablemente ya supieran donde se estaban quedando para esos momentos. Sakura fue veloz en aplacar su humor cuando notó que el de él se había puesto mucho peor desde el enfrentamiento.

-Averiguaremos como lo supieron,- le aseguró la mujer que se llamaba Tomoka. -Mientras tanto, es más seguro que se queden aquí. Este aún es terreno neutro y si uno de los bandos se atreve a atacar aquí han sido advertidos con que no se les dará ningún tipo de atención médica tanto como dure toda esta guerra. Es una amenaza lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlos a raya cuando ambos regímenes vienen a dejar sus heridos aquí.-

Sasuke no estuvo en absoluto convencido de sus llamados «terrenos neutros» desde que habían violado uno el día anterior y lo habían vuelto a hacer momentos atrás atacándolos en una zona civil. Podía decir que Sakura no lo estaba desde que veía a la mujer con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero cuando se volvió a él su expresión se suavizó en una tranquilizadora. Resignado, envió a Suigetsu a buscar a Karin y a Juugo. Para bien o para mal aún les quedaban dos días en los que tenían la certeza de que estaban en la mira y debían prepararse para ello. Notó que aquellos hombres habían sido enviados a reducir únicamente a Sakura, no habrían venido a ellos en un número parejo de saber que habían personas resguardándola, pero tenían intenciones concretas desde que el sujeto siguió tratando de envenenarla aunque varios fragmentos de hueso le sobresalían de la piel para el momento.

-No estaban tratando de asesinarme, - le dijo ella, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. -El kunai estaba imbuido con una dosis de una sustancia que bloquea la motilidad muscular. Intentaban inmovilizarme, probablemente en un intento de tomarme como rehén.-

Eso no diluyó su preocupación en lo absoluto, pero al menos le dio un enfoque general de la situación. Sakura había sido atacada por ninjas del viejo régimen con el fin de probablemente explotar sus habilidades médicas con los suyos y después concertar una especie de negociación con Konoha. Si querían ganar aquella guerra iban a necesitar todos los recursos posibles y ahora veían a Sakura como uno. A pesar de esto, si se había filtrado información en primera instancia debía prever la posibilidad de que el nuevo régimen intentara hacer una movida parecida. El que Juugo y Karin llegaran se suponía debía haberle causado cierta tranquilidad, pero cuando vio el rostro de Karin supo inmediatamente que las cosas iban a empeorar apenas ella abriera la boca.

-¿Qué se supone que hicieron allá?- Les preguntó ella. -La ciudad es un hervidero, no sólo dejaron vivos a los sujetos con los que se enfrentaron, también se expusieron frente a civiles. Lo peor de todo es que llegaron a ver tu Rinnegan, y en este lugar tu ojo es un tema polémico.

«Esto es serio, Sasuke. Los aldeanos están diciendo toda clase de cosas locas acerca del ojo de Dios, pero el problema real está en que si ellos lo vieron las personas a las que se enfrentaron también, y no creo que ellos sean tan tontos como para no averiguar exactamente quién eres.-

Vio a Sakura palidecer. Ya se veía bastante agotada para el momento y ahora masajeaba su sien en un vano intento de despejarse. La amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos se había multiplicado en cuestiones de segundos y se encontró deseando haber asesinado a aquel hombre.

-Un día puede hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para estas personas, pero nos iremos ahora mismo si esto te pone en peligro.- Dijo Sakura, mirándolo con ojos cansados.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. Había intentado persuadirla para que se fueran desde que había empezado todo aquello y si se lo hubiese dicho veinticuatro horas atrás le habría tomado la palabra inmediatamente. Los problemas que podría haber tenido Sakura al involucrarse en estos asuntos habían sido mesurados desde el principio, el conflicto político y el choque de intereses era un reto que había estado dispuesta asumir y que Kakashi de seguro había tomado en cuenta al otorgarle siete días para trabajar; pero estaba seguro de que no se lo habría permitido si él no estuviese acompañándola. Aquello también era una misión y el tenía responsabilidad en ella, y ahora que de alguna forma había sido su descuido el que había puesto en peligro dicha asignación era lo suficientemente molesto como para no terminar de cumplirla. Podía ver como más allá de su preocupación por él le afectaba la idea de no poder terminar lo que había planeado.

-Un día.- Decretó.

-¡Pero Sasuke-ku...!-

-Eh, no te preocupes demasiado primor,- interrumpió Suigetsu. -Que sepan que Sasuke está en la aldea y acompañándote puede trabajar a nuestro favor. Si saben quién es entonces sabrán las cosas que ha hecho,- él le dio una mirada de soslayo. -Si son tan idiotas como para no saber lo que les espera si atacan déjalos que vengan, los estaremos esperando. Además, esto es una especie de 'terreno neutro' ¿No es así? De cualquier forma nos largaremos si las cosas se agitan demasiado, ellos perderán bastante gente si se entrometen en nuestro camino y quien empuñe el primer kunai en nuestra contra está destinado a morir sin que nadie mueva un dedo para salvarle el trasero.-

Veía como Sakura no apreciaba lo emocionante que lo hacía sonar Suigetsu, pero sólo se ocupó en mirarlo a él. -Tenemos una misión, es tuya para completarla.- Le dijo. La duda sólo se sostuvo durante unos momentos en sus ojos hasta que la pestañeó fuera de ellos y asintió con firmeza.

Las personas que mejoraron bajo la tutoría de Sakura se sintieron lo suficientemente responsables-y agradecidos- del riesgo que estaba tomando al ponerse a sí misma en esa situación para ayudarlos, y consecuentemente le proveyeron lo necesario, para cuando arribó el atardecer Sakura ya estaba completamente recuperada. La había visto trabajar duro y a los demás hacer un gran esfuerzo por llevarle el paso, pero debido a la poca cantidad de tiempo y la amenaza que pendía sobre ellos en la tarde del sexto día, la tenacidad de Sakura tomó una nueva dimensión. La vio ejecutar una variedad de técnicas para cuando llegó la noche, y sus colegas trabajaban al máximo para ser capaz de replicarlas. Cuando los reclutas llegaron esta vez Sakura se encargó de orientarlos personalmente. A pesar de las circunstancias, la detuvo cuando sus niveles de chakra empezaron a mermar, la necesitaba alerta.

Tomoka se acercó a ellos justo después. -Tenemos espías entre los nuevos reclutas.- Les informó. -Durante la última batalla les alertó la presencia de Katsuyu-sama y los seguidores de Hanzo estaban lo suficientemente informados para saber que estaba ligada a Tsunade Senju de Konoha. Luego de eso fue cuestión de seguir todo lo que parecía fuera de lugar, pero tengo entendido que obtuvieron tu rastro del ninja que curaste al llegar aquí, el mismo mediante el cual nosotros supimos que eras tú.

«Pretendían sacarte del camino para evitar que pudieras favorecer a los seguidores de Pein. Hanzo fue la persona que nombró a los Sannin después de una batalla y años después le dieron los suficientes problemas como para arrepentirse de haberlos dejado con vida. En este lugar no son sólo venerados, también son temidos. Ahora que sus sucesores están aquí,- dijo ella, enviándole una mirada preocupada, -temo que la amenaza es lo suficientemente seria como para no pasarla por alto.-

-Esto va más allá de razones políticas, ha sido un ataque directo.- Dijo, examinando la nueva dirección en la que habían ido las cosas. Se suponía que no debían involucrarse en el conflicto pero ellos habían terminado involucrándolos. Tenía la certeza de que atacarían de nuevo y esta vez defenderse estaría justificado como medida en contra de su ofensiva directa.

Estaba seguro de que ella sabía como él que el intento de persuasión de Suigetsu no significaba nada. Habían roto antes una zona segura, podían secuestrar a los médicos para obligar a que los trataran, veían a Sakura como una ventaja a tomar y no había duda de que aquellas instancias él ya había sido catalogado como una amenaza para sus intereses. Previéndolo, ya habían pasado las primeras horas de la madrugada cuando empezaron a escucharse peligrosamente cerca los estruendos de una batalla. Todos se alertaron de inmediato cuando un ninja de hitai-ate rasgado apareció en la tienda.

-Atacaron a una de nuestras bases principales. Hay muchos heridos, pero no se retractan. Cuando llegaron nuestros refuerzos no permitieron que trasladaran a los heridos y continuaron atacando, es una masacre y se están moviendo hacia aquí.-

Cuando Sasuke encaró a Sakura vio que ella sabía que implicaba. El bando que los había atacado se estaba acercando y estaba seguro de que no los habrían de pasar por alto. Huir inmediatamente era el método más factible para salir de todo el problema y evitar que se vieran obligados a pelear, pero esa no parecía la idea que ella tenía en mente.

-Terminaremos nuestro trabajo, si vienen aquí probablemente los médicos estarán en peligro de alguna u otra forma. Kakashi-sensei no nos prohibió defendernos de agresiones directas, aunque aún podemos evitarlas de cierta forma.- Divagó, enviando una mirada al recién llegado que estaba siendo tratado en ese momento.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- Interrogó.

-Lo que he estado haciendo. Los ninjas del nuevo régimen están en desventaja por la cantidad de heridos y son los únicos que podrían reducirlos sin nuestra intervención. Les enviaré curación remota para que puedan remontar la batalla.-

Él frunció el entrecejo. -Estarías tomando partido.-

-No.- Sentenció ella, mirándolo con seriedad. -Pondré en desventaja a las personas que vienen a atacarnos.-

-No puedes confiar en los del nuevo régimen sólo porque no nos han atacado aún.- Estaba siendo testaruda, era más factible luchar para mantenerse que formar una alianza dudosa.

-Sasuke-kun, no confío en ellos, no pelearemos junto a ellos. Les ayudaremos a que mantengan a raya al otro bando y escaparemos apenas tengamos la oportunidad. Después de esto estaré más que satisfecha con todo lo que hemos hecho en este lugar.-

Tomó su silencio como la respuesta que necesitaba para resolver acercarse al hombre. -¿Sabes quién soy?- Le preguntó Sakura. Cuando él negó con la cabeza ella inspeccionó el trabajo de uno de sus pupilos sobre el hombre y asintió satisfecha. Ejecutó la técnica de invocación y apareció una babosa apenas más pequeña que ella. -Pero puedes reconocerla a ella.-

El hombre asintió. -Nos ha estado curando durante estos días.-

-Lo seguirá haciendo,- concedió a Sakura. -Llévala a la batalla y se dividirá para sanar a tus compañeros.-

La idea pareció lo suficientemente confiable como para que no dudara demasiado para colocar la babosa en su hombro y salir a campo abierto. Sakura se giró en dirección a ellos.

-Haré todo lo posible para colocar a esos hombres en condiciones de luchar e igualar la batalla, pero voy a necesitar ayuda extra, me temo que estoy demasiado drenada para la complejidad de la técnica.- Les dijo ella, aquel brillo de sagacidad y eficiencia volviendo a relucir en sus ojos.

Todos alrededor comenzaron a movilizarse en respuesta. Desde que Sakura se había hecho cargo de dirigirlos alrededor de los seis médicos iniciales tenían un nivel superior, y siendo capaces de impartir lo aprendido a los reclutas todos cerraban un número de veinte. Observaron casi con solemnidad cuando Sakura empezó a trazar en el suelo el círculo de su jutsu y se sentó en medio de él. Juugo fue la primera persona en ingresar dentro de la barrera de tinta y ella le dio una sonrisita agradecida en respuesta. Cuando el chakra azul empezó a flamear a su alrededor Juugo colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y la llama alcanzó una nueva dimensión. Se mantuvo en guardia junto a Suigetsu y Karin. A Sakura le tomaría tiempo reestablecer a los que habían quedado fuera de batalla y era posible que los que aún estaban en condiciones para pelear tuvieran problemas conteniéndolos, antes de que formaran una diferencia considerable ellos ya habrían llegado allí.

Había transcurrido aproximadamente media hora cuando la carpa empezó a ser sacudida por las ondas de las técnicas que se ejecutaban en la cercanía y para entonces ya sabía bien que tenía que hacer. Proteger a Sakura mientras estaba inmóvil en la tarea era tan importante como defenderse, y cuando Suigetsu y Karin empezaron a atacar a los primeros ninjas que atravesaron las líneas de sus enemigos para ir a en su dirección, ingresó al círculo. Susanoo se erigió orgulloso deshaciéndose de la tienda y dándole una mejor visión de la batalla que se extendía a solo metros de ellos. Sakura y Juugo fueron resguardados dentro de la defensa perfecta del guerrero y a la vez formó una barrera entre la lucha y Suigetsu, Karin y los médicos tras ellos. Permaneció inmóvil, ocupado únicamente en proteger sus límites. Los ninjas que habían estado viniendo en su dirección retrocedieron ante la visión kilométrica del Susanoo perfecto, mientras el chakra anteriormente azul de Sakura y Juugo salía del tórax de su técnica convertido en un destello morado.

A pesar de estar momentáneamente cohibidos ante su aparición, los seguidores de Pein no perdieron esfuerzos en seguir batallando sus enemigos. Por un momento había pensado en la posibilidad de que ambos bandos lo vieran como un peligro en común y se unieran para confrontarlo, pero extrañamente sólo causó mucha más división entre ellos. El nuevo régimen se encontraba bajo de números, pero una vez que la mitad de sus adversarios vinieron contra él, tomaron la ventaja y le permitieron encargarse de las personas que cargaban en su contra. Las primeras flechas del arco de Susanoo fueron tentativas, pero cuando se negaron a retirarse no necesitó demasiado tiempo para barrer su territorio. La batalla frente a él continuaba enardecida, el chakra morado seguía siendo enviado por Sakura a través del Susanoo y antes de que lo supiera sintió como una pequeña horda más se acercaba a ellos, todos tenían restos del chakra curativo de Sakura y Katsuyu mezclados en su sistema. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el nuevo régimen los doblaba en número, y los seguidores de Hanzo se vieron obligados a rendirse ante sus rivales.

Sakura estuvo de pie a su lado segundos después, pero el continuó manteniendo al guerrero armado como barrera. Estaban frente a un ejército completo de los seguidores de Pein y aunque ellos habían sido la clave de su victoria aún no pertenecían allí. Susanoo no sólo era letal, era la cúspide del poder de su clan y conocía bien lo que transmitía, y correspondía una ventaja aprovecharse de lo intimidante que resultaba sobre sus detractores. Los ninjas frente a él se mantuvieron inmóviles y justo cuando pensó que ninguno constituiría un problema en su escape, uno de ellos caminó el espacio que había entre ellos hasta detenerse a una distancia segura.

-Uchiha Sasuke,- le llamó. Era un shinobi relativamente joven, portaba el Hitai-ate rasgado alrededor del cuello. -Soy el líder de los nuestros. Después de esto no te considero mi enemigo, así que tampoco lo eres de ninguno de mis hermanos. Tienes mi palabra de que ninguno se cruzará en tu camino, sólo deseo hablar con ustedes.-

Lo miró impasible durante varios segundos. Él le sostenía la mirada en la distancia sin inmutarse ante la imagen que se alzaba ante él y la amenaza de la flecha que le apuntaba directo. Aún así, podía notar su tensión y la de las personas congregadas tras él. La salida más segura aún era que Karin y Suigetsu ingresaran dentro de Susanoo y él los sacara de allí. Sintió la mano de Sakura posarse en su hombro y cuando volteó hacia ella su mirada fue tranquilizante.

-Permíteselo, Sasuke-kun. Es nuestra mejor oportunidad de una alianza con Konoha si ellos terminan ganando esta guerra, no creo que ahora seamos muy populares con los demás.- Ella le envió una pequeña sonrisa insegura. -Además, creo que saben que ahora mismo no pueden contra esto.- Dijo, refiriéndose a Susanoo.

La presencia del Susanoo dejó de rodearlos momentos después. Suigetsu y Karin fueron hacia ellos y cuando estuvieron juntos le habló al hombre frente a él. -Nos reuniremos en una de las tiendas, puedes traer a dos de tus hombres.- Había impreso la amenaza latente en su voz. _Si intentas algo, yo seré más rápido._ De esa forma le mantenía la mirada. Él asintió y convocó a dos de los shinobi más cercanos a él, y fueron ellos quienes lideraron el camino.

Cuando llegaron allí los médicos ya habían preparado la tienda para que tomaran asientos improvisados sobre algunos de los camastros, y los ninjas de Amegakure lo hicieron. Él había pretendido permanecer de pie hasta que notó que Sakura temblaba casi imperceptiblemente debido al cansancio a pesar de ofrecerle a las personas frente a él un rostro impasible. Cuando se sentó ella y los demás lo hicieron también. Los miró casi con indiferencia hasta que su líder rompió el silencio.

-Queremos agradecerles,- comenzó, el aire escapando de sus pulmones. -Sabemos que hemos vencido gracias a su ayuda. Desde un principio fuimos informados de que Sakura Haruno estaba aquí y permitimos que nos ofreciera la ayuda que obviamente necesitábamos. Ninguno de nosotros pretendió dañarte en ningún momento,- le aseguró a Sakura, -y tampoco pensábamos impedir que te fueras. Valoramos tu ayuda tanto como la posible conexión con Konoha que representas.-

-A pesar de eso no evitaron que sus enemigos pusieran en peligro dicha ayuda y conexión al atacarla.- Mencionó Sasuke.

Él negó con la cabeza. -Sabíamos que no había llegado sola y que también estaba resguardada.- Sasuke lo miró con ojos afilados. Tenían una información lo bastante completa como para decir que había sido suministrada por alguno de los médicos del supuesto 'terreno neutro'. Nunca se había fiado de la imparcialidad de la mujer que había llegado a su edificio hacía una semana pidiéndole ayuda a Sakura.

«Aunque ignorábamos que eras tú una de las personas que la acompañaba hasta que te enfrentaste a nuestros adversarios. El rumor del Rinnegan se corrió lo suficientemente rápido hasta llegar a mi. Verás, nadie aquí pudo nunca ver realmente a Pein-sama y nuestro contacto con él solía ser a través de Tenshi-sama, pero si sabíamos que nuestro líder poseía tu Dojutsu, que su poder era inmenso y que gracias a él nunca más sufrimos a causa de la guerra. Su imagen era lo suficientemente venerada como para permitirnos manejar las cosas en su ausencia.

«A pesar de esto, cuando se fue estábamos en desventaja. Tal vez las medidas estrictas de Pein-sama fueron efectivas mientras él regía la ciudad, pero sin él ni ella éramos un blanco fácil para cualquiera que quisiera atacarnos. Puede que sea una fábula la creencia de que realmente eran Dioses, pero la mayoría de nuestros ninjas sabían que solamente se trataban de dos personas extraordinariamente poderosas, y confiabamos que sus habilidades nos mantuvieran a salvo.

«Los residentes de esta villa tienen en alta estima la vida pacífica desde que las guerras nos destruyeron durante muchos años, Pein-sama y Tenshi-sama les daban lo que deseaban y los mantenían sublevados. Aún teníamos la esperanza de que regresarían cuando descubrimos el cadáver de Tenshi-sama, luego de eso todo se vino abajo. El pánico que se difundió al perder a nuestros líderes les dio la brecha necesaria a los seguidores de las formas antiguas de Amegakure para que batallaran por el control que poseíamos.

«Hemos estado en guerra desde entonces. Como han podido darse cuenta, la forma en la que se orienta su gobierno es violenta y ofensiva. Pretendían negociar con Haruno-san y acaparar sus habilidades para que no fuera capaz de sanar a otro de los nuestros.-

-Ustedes sabían que estaba trabajando en terreno neutro.- No había sido una pregunta, Sakura lo señaló.

Él asintió. -Naturalmente, sabíamos que supondrías una ventaja también para ellos. A nuestro parecer era mucho mejor aceptar esto a que muriésemos todos en el intento. Confiamos lo suficiente en nuestro planeamiento de batalla como para saber que podremos vencerlos, ellos no han manejado esta ciudad desde hace muchos años.-

-Es extraño que sigan las directrices de un líder que aisló esta aldea de toda relación exterior y ustedes hayan estado tan dispuestos a recibir a Sakura.- Dijo Sasuke, aunque el rumbo de la conversación había apaciguado un poco su humor.

-Pein-sama sabía lo que hacía y su gobierno fue próspero, pero él se fue. Antes de desaparecer, Tenshi-sama nos dijo que teníamos una nueva alianza con Konoha, especialmente con Naruto Uzumaki. Escuchamos lo que pasó en la guerra, y esperábamos que esa alianza trajera mejores días a nuestra nación. Durante estos días las distintas alianzas nos fortalecerían,

«desafortunadamente no podemos concertar ninguna hasta que no tengamos un gobierno establecido. El viejo régimen estuvo en guerra contra Konoha el tiempo suficiente como para desestimar la alianza que nuestros líderes formaron con su aldea. Es por eso que los han atacado.-

-¿Qué pasará ahora?- Preguntó Sakura. Él pareció complacido.

-Su presencia no sólo ha sido una ayuda humanitaria invaluable, me temo que han hecho más para cambiar las posibilidades en esta guerra.- Ser sometido a cinco pares de ojos interrogantes no mermó en lo absoluto su expresión. -Sólo los ninjas más experimentados de este lugar hemos tenido el suficiente contacto con el exterior como para saber quién eres, Uchiha-san. El rumor del Rinnegan corrió como pólvora entre los aldeanos porque reconocían a Pein-sama en él, tu rostro no es familiar, pero si tu ojo. Nadie vio nunca el rostro de Dios. Fue sorprendente lo rápido que la gente asoció ambas imágenes y a la mirada de nuestro pueblo su líder había regresado.

«No todos nuestros soldados están exentos de las creencias a su alrededor. Para nosotros fue una verdadera bendición que Haruno-san nos haya mantenido con vida estos días y se ocupara de capacitar a nuestros médicos; desde el principio fue relativamente pequeño el círculo en el cual manejábamos la información acerca de su procedencia. Cuando se corrieron los rumores de que Dios había vuelto y que de hecho acompañaba a la mujer que nos había sanado, nació el rumor de que incluso también Tenshi-sama había vuelto, reencarnando en ella para seguir velando por nosotros al lado de Pein-sama.-

Suigetsu resopló una carcajada. -Vaya, pasamos de burlarnos del culto a ser la imagen del culto.-

Karin le envió una mirada asesina. -Cierra la boca.- Masculló, mirando en dirección del líder y sus dos soldados (que no se inmutaron en lo absoluto) como si Suigetsu pudiese haber olvidado que estaban allí. Ella tenía que saber mejor que eso, Suigetsu era simplemente un idiota.

-La razón por la que perdimos el control de la ciudad,- retomó él, -fue porque los pobladores entraron en pánico al perder la imagen mística y la seguridad absoluta de las figuras que habían idolatrado. Comenzaron a amotinarse y a formar una congregación de un número considerable de personas las cuales realmente no toman partido entre uno u otro bando. Para ellos cumplir «la voluntad de Dios» es la prioridad, y fueron ellos quienes tomaron el control sobre los mecanismos de ingreso y egreso de la aldea y sitiaron la torre donde Pein-sama regía. Cuando ustedes entraron en escena volvieron a escucharnos.

«Creer que sus líderes no los habían abandonado y que de hecho favorecían a nuestro lado causó que recobráramos su apoyo y con ello tomáramos de nuevo el control de la ciudad. Claro está que para el antiguo régimen tú eres sólo la princesa babosa,- le dijo a Sakura y luego se dirigió a él, -y tú el peligroso sucesor de Orochimaru.

«En respuesta a los sucesos, atacaron una de nuestras bases utilizando la mayor parte de sus números. Nos sobrepasaban ya que nuestras tropas estaban dispersas y cuando lograron reunirse la mayoría ya había sido sometida. Se movieron hasta aquí porque pretendían monopolizar la ayuda médica y secuestrar el campo sólo para su uso, no sólo iban a sacarnos del camino. También supe que pretendían reducirlos y tomarlos para hacer negociaciones.

«No habrían podido con ustedes, pero me temo que nosotros estábamos en desventaja. Que Haruno-san enviara su ayuda no solo nos salvó, que hayan presenciado los alcances de tu poder,- le dijo, - nos ayuda a mantener la imagen de la bendición divina.-

-Así que básicamente están engañando a esta gente.- Dijo Karin, olvidando por completo las reprimendas que le habría dado a Suigetsu por intervenir.

Él negó en respuesta. -Ellos les han dado esperanza y a nosotros un margen de tiempo para poder demostrar que podemos dirigir esta ciudad y cuidar de ella como lo hicieron ellos una vez. No podemos cambiar el hecho de que la aldea haya prosperado sobre una idea fantasiosa. Pero podemos tomar todas las cosas buenas que salieron de ella y ayudar a desarrollar una nueva generación, una aldea autosuficiente pero con el apoyo de grandes aliados. Es tiempo de que la ciudad cambie para bien.-

-¿De verdad cree que será tan sencillo?- Sakura preguntó incrédula. Aún parecía estar asimilando el haberse convertido en una especie de falsa divinidad.

-Nuestra guerra aún no termina.- Le dijo, ambas manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas. -La superstición y el poder dictatorial fundaron las bases de nuestro régimen y es evidente que debemos modificarlo, además de que aún hay suficientes seguidores en la causa de Hanzo como para que sigan amenazando con desestabilizar para hacerse con el control. Pero tenemos tiempo y posibilidades reales de sobrevivir ahora que tenemos una unidad médica competente.- Dijo él, levantándose, ellos lo imitaron.

«Y ha sido todo gracias a ustedes. Nos han otorgado mucho más de lo que esperábamos e incluso se han puesto en peligro para hacerlo. Lo que han hecho por nosotros y por nuestra aldea no será olvidado. Tenshi-sama no se equivocó en ningún momento con respecto a Konoha.-

Él se acercó, y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente alzó su mano en dirección hacia ellos. Sakura la tomó primero. -Espero que ganen esta guerra. Si lo hacen, me aseguraré de que la alianza entre ambas aldeas se concrete.-

-Nada nos honraría más.- Respondió, estrechando su mano y luego extendiendo la mano hacia él. Sasuke la tomó. -Una vez lo hagamos serán siempre recibidos en este lugar, y como pueden entender, también serán la imagen de Dios y su Ángel durante algún tiempo al menos para nuestros más fervientes creyentes.-

Sakura le envió una sonrisa nerviosa. Ahora su cansancio era más visible, pero también lo era el brillo conforme de sus ojos. La preocupación que había pesado en ella desde que se había hecho cargo de este asunto se había evaporado.

-Han dicho,- dijo ella, -que han recobrado el control de ingreso y egreso de la aldea, ¿Podría pedirles un favor?-

-Por supuesto,- respondió sin dudar.

-¿Podemos utilizar la salida?- La esquina de la boca de Sasuke amenazó con levantarse. Suponía que trabajar su fobia hacia las serpientes tendría que esperar a otra ocasión.

...

Una vez que Sakura se aseguró de supervisar los últimos aspectos de la tarea que había desempeñado durante esa semana y estuvo satisfecha con ello estuvieron listos para partir. Quedarse durante un poco más de tiempo allí-aunque sirviera para que Sakura acabara de recuperarse- no era una opción desde que aún habían riesgos de amedrentamientos del antiguo régimen y ahora eran involuntariamente parte del misticismo local. Aún tenían que cumplir parte de su compromiso-aunque no hubiesen sido del todo eficientes- de no involucrarse directamente en el conflicto, y abandonar la villa mientras las posibilidades aún eran inciertas era la mejor manera de actuar en el momento. Una gran cantidad de ninjas los escoltaron y flanquearon en dirección a la salida.

El agotamiento de Sakura estaba bien enmascarado detrás de su expresión satisfecha, pero apenas dio algunos pasos su debilidad corporal fue lo suficientemente evidente como para que él pensara que era necesario estabilizar su avance pasándole un brazo por la espalda. Después de la sorpresa, terminó por apoyarse en él mientras caminaban junto a los demás. La fragilidad ciertamente no era una imagen que la favorecía en aquel momento y probablemente tampoco algo que ella quisiera demostrar.

Lo que su líder les había dicho le habría parecido una broma de no ser por las mirada que algunos de los ninjas les enviaban. Reverencia era la palabra que calificaba, en otros era un poco más llevadero el simple agradecimiento. Ella les devolvía una mirada curiosa, para haber salvado a muchos de ellos no parecía que ese hecho particular estuviera en su mente mientras los pasaban de largo. Se veía tranquila e incluso contenta, podría ser el hecho de que su tarea estaba finalizada y porque abandonarían el caos del conflicto, pero probablemente sólo estaba feliz de que todo hubiera ido bien y de que ellos estuvieran con vida.

Al sostenerla no se notaba que ella se había debilitado, la cercanía pudiendo confundirse con un gesto. El sello en su frente había desaparecido y aún se las arreglaba para parecer tan fuerte como de costumbre. Tal vez no resultaba demasiado disparatado el hecho de que hubieran personas que creyeran que habilidades como las de ellos eran divinas; lo eran de alguna forma. Juntos en aquel momento representaban muy bien el conjunto de un poder creador y destructor. El pasado de su clan con respecto a la obtención del poder algunas veces le hizo creer que su fuerza estaba maldita. Había alcanzado proporciones monstruosas al sacrificar cosas demasiado preciadas y había traído el suficiente dolor y sufrimiento como para no creer lo contrario. Estando allí pudo obtener una visión distinta, una que tal vez no habría avistado si la luz no se hubiera detenido sobre ella. Aquel poder también era capaz de hacer cosas grandiosas. Durante toda su vida lo había ayudado también a proteger las pocas cosas por las cuales había sentido inclinación de cuidar y que de otro modo no habría podido, pudo complementar por un momento las debilidades momentáneas de Sakura fortaleciéndola y resguardando con él una pequeña parte de los sueños que se habían escapado de sus labios hacía algunas noches.

Era ese poder el que la sostenía en ese momento, y no lamentaba poseerlo.

* * *

 **¡!**

 _Hey guys! Sé que me tardé mucho más de lo esperado, pero espero que el capítulo se excuse por mi, ¡Es inmenso! La razón es simple, esta era una parte que me parecía muy importante: la compenetración del espíritu de lucha, los sueños y las aspiraciones. Siempre me dio curiosidad que había sucedido en Amegakure después de que Konan murió, así que lo hice parte de mi fic. En adelante todo irá más ambientado a un ambiente mucho menos caótico y el caos empezará en ellos, so, esta pequeña saga de Ame iba a cubrir al menos dos capítulos más si no volvía este XXL, y me vi en la obligación de hacerlo así porque-supongo- buenas noticias: para los que querían que esto fuera un long fic, estuve listando las situaciones que me parecían necesarias de cubrir y terminé con una lista de 19 hechos (intento tratar uno o dos temas por capítulo. Por ejemplo, en este Sasuke conoció que Sakura de hecho tenía sueños, y también introduje solo un poco al final de algo que a la larga será importante: los conflictos internos que él tiene con el pasado de su clan) es decir, **Home** constará con alrededor de 30 capítulos exactos. No fue mi intención que se alargara tanto por cuestiones de tiempo, pero es necesario para el sano desarrollo de la historia que tenga esa prolongación...Aún quedan muchísimos más asuntos que estos personajes tienen que trabajar hasta que alcancen mi epílogo de 12 años después, so it goes._

 _Supongo que eso me deja con las noticias no tan buenas; soy estudiante médico, chicos. Escribí los tres primeros capítulos de esta historia en el 2015 y los seis restante en los tres meses de vacaciones que tuve desde Julio, y ya estoy a una semana de volver a clases. Me es humanamente imposible manejar mi escritura con la universidad, así que nos volveremos a leer este **diciembre**. Antes de que entren en pánico, **no abandonaré esta historia bajo ningún concepto** , y cuando les digo que volveré en diciembre es una **advertencia**. Aunque me encantaría cerrar dramáticamente con este cap, ya les dije que aún me resta una semana así que **tendrán el siguiente la semana que viene.**_

 _Pd: Los reviews fueron el cielo para escribir esto, escribo porque me gusta pero adoro que les encante. Este en particular se me hizo infinito y cada uno siempre lograba que literal mis dedos se movieran por el teclado. Las preguntas, comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bien recibidos. Besos,_

 ** _Reedit: 02/12/18_**

 _Si pasas por aquí y lees, verás que me he dado un pequeño escape para revisar los reviews y mensajes que me han enviado desde mi regreso a la U en septiembre, y de paso editarme este capítulo como no pude hacerlo antes. He recibido todos y cada uno y han sido tan bonitos que me han hecho extrañar escribir esta historia un montón, y me pasé a decirles que quiero que sepan que ha estado en mi mente durante todos estos meses atareados y no puedo esperar a que finalizen las siguientes dos semanas en las cuales finalmente estaré libre para continuar._

 _Nos leemos pronto,_

 _Nahare~_


	11. La Distancia entre Nosotros

El clima de Kusagakure en comparación con el de Amegakure fue un cambio bien recibido, especialmente para Juugo y para ella. Suponía que para Sasuke debía serlo también, aunque no había establecido abiertamente su apreciación sobre este, él no parecía lamentar haber dejado al país de la lluvia atrás como Suigetsu y tampoco había confirmado su absoluto desagrado como lo había hecho Karin. Todo era mucho más colorido, menos húmedo y gris. El ambiente ayudó a mejorar el humor de todos-Karin siendo la excepción- y Sakura pudo abrazar el confort de la tranquilidad y la total despreocupación que no había vivido en muchos meses antes de siquiera partir de Konoha. En aquel entonces no había habido ninguna amenaza, e incluso cuando el trabajo no era apremiante la inconformidad de su situación evitaba que sintiera completa serenidad.

Tener a Sasuke a su lado resultaba más plácido de lo que alguna vez pudo pensar que sería, a pesar de que su corazón aún palpitaba más de prisa cuando hacían contacto visual espontáneo, se había acostumbrado a su compañía hasta el punto en el que sus miedos más arraigados acerca de él se evaporaron y en su lugar dejaron cierto sentido de seguridad. Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían empezado a viajar juntos y todavía existía una brecha entre ellos, pero caminar, comer y dormir junto a él se volvió tan natural como respirar. Como lo había sido alguna vez cuando aún eran gennin y estaban en Konoha, y-Sakura pensaba a menudo- como nunca debió dejar de haber sido. De igual manera él parecía haberse acostumbrado bastante bien a su presencia y considerando que hace algunos años ambos habían ido contra la garganta del otro, todo el concepto aún resultaba extraño en general. Una sonrisita se escapó de sus labios al pensar que la familiaridad y sus vínculos pesaban un poco más que años de hostilidad, miedo y rabia.

Sasuke mantenía su distancia, aún así. En Amegakure había experimentado un lado de él que pensó no volvería a tener la oportunidad de nuevo; esa pequeña parte suya que alguna vez había creído en ella y había fomentado sus habilidades. Le había permitido proceder como deseaba a pesar de que sabía que él hubiese actuado distinto y habría deseado que ella lo hiciera también. La experiencia había cambiado de cierta forma la manera en la que se relacionaban, pero Sasuke aún parecía mucho más lejano de lo que podría alcanzar por el momento.

-Te encantará.- Suigetsu parecía lo suficientemente complacido consigo mismo como para asegurárselo. -Es el único hostal que _yo_ escogí y es el mejor de todos.-

Karin rodó los ojos. -Todos tuvimos parte en la elección. Si realmente hubiese sido sólo suya hubiésemos terminado hospedándonos en un acuario.-

-Fue mía,- lo escuchó susurrar muy cerca de ella, -Karin odia este lugar y no hubiera escogido un sitio para quedarse porque eso le permitía largarse, a Juugo y Sasuke les daba prácticamente lo mismo.-

Escuchó hablar a Suigetsu de lo maravilloso que era el lugar un trecho más hasta que finalmente arribaron. Fue agradable descubrir que de hecho no era una exageración y era el lugar más bonito en el que habían estado hasta ahora-y en el que ella había estado en algún tiempo.- Se trataba de un complejo de cabañas veraniegas dispersas alrededor de unos pocos establecimientos, como comedores y casas de baño. El paisaje circundante era igualmente prometedor, y ciertamente de todos los establecimientos que habían utilizado en aquellas semanas era el único que le hacía olvidar que de hecho estaba en una misión.

-Es realmente genial.- Le dijo a Suigetsu, él le enseñó todos los dientes en una sonrisa.

-Finalmente viajo con alguien que sabe reconocerlo,- dijo él, y su sonrisa arrogante trastabilló cuando Karin lo arrolló en su camino hacia dentro de la cabaña. A lo lejos escucharon el sonido de puertas abrirse y cerrarse estrepitosamente. -Creo que Karin acaba de apoderarse de la 'habitación de chicas', y la buena noticia es que nuestra habitación tiene espacio suficiente y no tendrás que ver su cara de culo.-

La perspectiva no le desagradaba si era honesta. Karin se había mantenido en una formal y tolerantemente distante actitud hacia ella desde hacía dos semanas, pero su usual temperamento había subido algunos grados en la escala desde que estaban en ese lugar. Reunió todo de si para evitar preguntar que estaba mal con ese sitio y con ella, y en su lugar ingresó dentro conforme los otros lo hacían.

Era una vivienda vacacional completa, bonita y tradicional. Un pasillo corto separaba dos amplias habitaciones, y el resto del espacio era ocupado por una pequeña sala que bien podía ser un comedor y una cocina muy pequeña. Dejó olvidadas sus pertenencias en la habitación restante conforme los otros lo hacían y se deslizó descalza por el suelo de madera pulida. Había vacacionado poco en su vida, pero lo había hecho. En sus tiempos de la academia, cuando aún era demasiado pequeña para llenarse los hombros de responsabilidades, sus padres la llevaban a hacer ese tipo de expediciones para visitar a familiares lejanos. Un par de sus misiones también lo habían parecido, aunque por el tiempo en el que tomaba misiones con su equipo siempre estaba demasiado preocupada por uno u otro aspecto - _Naruto_ \- como para creérselo.

-De verdad te gusta.- No notó a Juugo hasta que estuvo de pie junto a ella, mirando por la ventana.

-Hace muchísimo tiempo no visitaba un lugar así. El aire es diferente, es agradable llenarse los pulmones.-

Él asintió significativamente. -Nunca planeamos quedarnos por más de dos días, pero siempre ocurre algo que nos hace perder al menos una semana de viaje cuando estamos aquí. Usualmente la salud de Karin. Tal vez también esta vez podamos quedarnos un poco más,- añadió con aire soñador, y ella no estuvo muy segura de si eso implicaba que deseaba que Karin enfermara. Parecía hacerlo de cierta forma que lucía inocente y eso le parecía divertido.

-¿Es por eso que se ha encerrado?- Preguntó.

-Y de ahí no saldrá.- Añadió Suigetsu, dientes a la vista y de pie junto a ella. -No si no quiere contagiarse de lo que sea. Así que serán al menos un par de días de diversión asegurada para los tres y algunos más de bonus cuando finalmente pesque algo.-

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Definitivamente esperaban a que lo hiciera y no se sentían ni un poco culpables, aún así, les riñó. -Días de diversión a costa de la salud de su compañera de equipo.-

-Nunca es para tanto,- desestimó Suigetsu haciendo un gesto con la mano, -además, siempre terminamos expiando nuestros malos deseos porque somos nosotros quienes debemos atenderla en caso de que enferme.-

Ella cruzó los brazos y negó con desaprobación, pero se dejó arrastrar por el albino fuera de la cabaña, Juugo siguiéndoles los pasos. -Si te ha gustado el lugar, prepárate para lo que estás a punto de ver.-

-Espera un momento, ¿A dónde vamos?- Le preguntó, mirando detrás de su hombro, -¿Dónde está Sasuke?-

-No te preocupes por él, ni siquiera aquí cambia su rutina, sólo lo veremos para comer. Te llevaremos a ver la razón por la cual nos empeñamos en quedarnos en este lugar.-

El entusiasmo de Suigetsu y el buen humor de Juugo eran difíciles de resistir cuando las vistas del lugar empezaron a cautivarla también. Hacía bastante que no se emocionaba por algo tan banal, y el cambio la hizo sentirse de vuelta muchísimos años atrás, cuando sus únicas preocupaciones reales eran su cabello, promedio en la academia y esperar el día en el que Sasuke la mirara con otros ojos. De pie, frente a un gran claro de agua cristalina rodeado por árboles frondosos y riachuelos, incluso sus memorias dejaron de ser relevantes. Pocas veces había estado en un lugar tan naturalmente hermoso y pacífico sin que su vida corriese alguna clase de peligro.

-Esto es...- Se quedó a media voz. A su lado, Suigetsu portaba aquella sonrisa altiva que disfrutaba tanto colocar en su rostro.

-Wow,- completó por ella, y Sakura no pudo más que estar de acuerdo. -Es nuestro paraíso descubierto, y es tu primer beneficio real desde que perteneces a nuestro escuadrón de forasteros.-

* * *

-Esos idiotas van a lograr que ella enferme,- comentó ella, cruzada de brazos. Sasuke había estado a poco de salir cuando su voz lo detuvo.

Al menos no quería creer que sólo había un problema con ella y su predisposición a atraer todas las enfermedades posibles que estaban en ese lugar. Siempre estaba impaciente por salir de allí, y si de alguna forma lograba pasar esos días sin contraer cualquier cosa y Sakura llegaba a hacerlo, iba a estar jodidamente molesta porque eso significaría que se tendrían que quedar más tiempo y tentar demasiado a la suerte no saldría bien para ella.

Sasuke no le dirigió la mirada, pero le escuchó responder. -Ahora es buena en lo que hace, dudo que Suigetsu o Juugo puedan causar algo que no pueda manejar apropiadamente.-

Lo observó irse, y su mirada se quedó largo rato posada donde había estado hacía segundos. Sasuke era orgulloso, pero no era un bocazas como Suigetsu. Su orgullo estaba bien fundado sobre aspectos los cuales dudaba alguien pudiese cuestionar; lo había sido con respecto a su clan y en algún punto antes de ser envenenado por Tobi incluso con Konoha. Había visto ese orgullo quebrarse en miles de piezas conforme él fue descubriendo que dichas bases estaban podridas. Antes de eso, no había necesitado alardear de ninguna de ellas para saber que eran temas que le atañían cierta presunción. Después, de lo único en lo que Sasuke pudo estar seguro era de su propia fuerza, aquello era incuestionable y dependía totalmente de él.

Atrás, en los días en los cuales se pasaba la vida tratando de entender a Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que la seguridad que tenía acerca de diversas cosas era la forma en la que demostraba su orgullo. Así se había dado cuenta de que Naruto significaba mucho más para él de lo que remotamente podía mostrar. Nunca lo había subestimado e incluso lo había reconocido como su igual, y para ella eso le mostró mucho más aprecio del que dejaba a relucir.

Sasuke era bueno para hacer sentir inferior a la gente a su alrededor, y ni siquiera creía que era su culpa, había bastante diferencia entre él y los que lo rodeaban como para que lo fuera. Tal vez tenía que ver con el nulo esfuerzo que hacía para _reconocer_ el potencial, y cuando lo hacía generalmente intentaba superarlo en caso de que dicho potencial pudiese ser una amenaza.

Ella también debía significar bastante para él. No era algo que recién había pensado pero suponía que se había materializado en aquel momento; porque Sasuke confiaba en ella. Lo suficiente como para hablarle de una misión delicada, traerla a su lado y en el transcurso del viaje confiar en su juicio. Sakura le había retrasado toda una semana en Amegakure y de alguna forma ahora confiaba en que ella no sería un atraso en esta ocasión. Para alguien que no se atrevía a aseverar nada acerca de nadie ese era un mensaje bastante claro.

Mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la habitación recordó años atrás, momentos que eran bastantes desagradables de traer al presente. Aquella vez, mientras las lágrimas de Sakura caían sobre su pecho herido, se preguntó cuál era el lugar que Sasuke debía ocupar en esa chica para que ella se permitiera caer tan abajo de los estándares ninja. Nunca había tenido oportunidades-hasta el momento- de preguntarse cuál era el lugar en el que él la colocaba a ella. No estaba muy lejos de Naruto y ambos se encontraban bastante más allá que cualquiera del viejo Taka, eso era evidente.

Suigetsu y Juugo se acoplaban bastante bien a la presencia de Sakura, y Karin estaba segura que de hecho les agradaba. Para ella, el asunto era distinto. La distancia que había entre ellas estaba bien delimitada por su encuentro anterior, pero también por esa pequeña parte de su orgullo que se negaba a compartir lo único que realmente era suyo, aquel equipo disfuncional y la extraña forma en la que parecían funcionar. Sakura había tenido muchas de las cosas que alguna vez deseó para ella, pero eso no era importante. Ella ya no anhelaba una familia, una cálida aldea o un hogar; Karin reunía todo lo que necesitaba. No estaba sola en el mundo, ya no más.

Sin embargo, de pie en la habitación, se sintió como si Sakura lo tuviese todo y ella no tuviese nada. Era ridículo, infantil; sabía que estaba celosa y que su actitud era estúpida.

Le pasó el cerrojo a la habitación. Definitivamente iba a confinarse allí hasta que pudiera salir de aquel maldito lugar, así se protegería lo mejor posible de la porquería tropical que flotaba en el aire de su antiguo país y tal vez evitaría que siguiera llenando su cabeza con pensamientos inútiles.

* * *

-¡No estaba preparado!- Suigetsu le gritó a Juugo desde el otro lado de la mesa, aún habían restos del bocado que se había llevado a la boca. -No esperaba que fuese a encontrarme tan rápido, era su primer intento. Si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente veloz el kunai me habría dado en el pecho, así que lo tomo como una victoria.-

Juugo no le respondió hasta después de haber ingerido la suya. -Esas no eran las reglas. Te alcanzó en el brazo, perdiste.-

-¡La primera ronda!- Aclaró, apuntándolo con los palillos.

-Y algunas otras más.- Apuntó Sakura. Frente a él, la vio escudar su sonrisa detrás del tazón que se llevaba a la boca. -Probablemente no estabas preparado para esas tampoco.-

Para cuando había llegado ya estaban reunidos en torno a la mesa, enfrascados en la conversación de lo que parecía un recuento de lo que sea que habían hecho mientras él se ocupaba de sus asuntos, aunque era evidente que esperaban su llegada para empezar la comida. Había captado ciertos fragmentos que lo habían hecho recrear el porqué se encontraban tan particularmente ruidosos: habían tenido una especie de sesión de entrenamiento que podía confundirse o no con un juego, que involucraba la habilidad genética de Suigetsu para cambiar el estado de su materia, Sakura como su contrincante y Juugo como su juez.

-Qué puedo decir,- Suigetsu esbozó una sonrisa hacia ella, Sakura rodó los ojos. -Es rápida, pero no tanto como su cerebro.-

-¿Estás admitiendo que eres más lento?- Preguntó Juugo, sentado junto a ella.

-Maldición Juugo, ¿De qué lado estás?- Lo escuchó protestar.

Sakura parecía estar visiblemente más relajada de lo que quizás la había visto desde hacía muchos años. Había pasado dos semanas conociendo a la mujer en la que había madurado; cautelosa, mesurada. Sentada frente a él y riendo de la cháchara de Suigetsu casi podía ver a la niña que había sido. El hecho de que realmente hubiera sido capaz de desarrollar cierto sentido de la seguridad alrededor de todos ellos era bastante contradictorio considerando que durante las primeras noches apenas y se permitía cerrar los ojos durante demasiado tiempo mientras permanecía en la misma habitación que ellos.

La había visto batallar con el miedo que le tenía-y vencerlo- la primera noche en la cual se habían quedado juntos, pero había logrado aquello precisamente con la intención de resguardarse de todos los demás. Habían pasado días hasta que le pareció que deliberadamente aflojaba sus defensas. Ese era el primer día en el que la observaba lo suficientemente despreocupada como para que al ojo ajeno incluso pudiera parecer que eran amigos de toda la vida.

-Probablemente la comida influya, ¿No lo crees, Sasuke-kun?- Ella se dirigió hacia él, mirándolo por encima del trozo de pollo rebosado que sostenía en sus palillos. La contempló en respuesta, totalmente ajeno al rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-Por lo que me han contado, Karin parece estar genéticamente predispuesta a contraer enfermedades en este lugar. Debe haber algo deficiente en su inmunidad, y sabiendo que adquieren toda la comida en los lugares en los que se hospedan eso puede no ser el mejor aporte para reforzarlo.- Le explicó Sakura, la atención de vuelta en la comida. -Si hacemos algunos cambios, podríamos evitarle mucho.-

-Oh, vamos, esa es la parte divertida,- protestó Suigetsu. -Es como tradición. Llegamos, la pasamos genial, Karin enferma, la diversión se extiende. Además, no hay nada de malo con la comida.-

Sakura estaba a punto de objetar cuando Juugo se dirigió a ella. -¿Puede hacerse?- Ella se suavizó.

-Seguro. Me encargaré de ello.-

Para cuando se retiró después de la comida ellos aún estaban conversando. La charla le pareció bastante superflua y nunca sintió deseos relevantes de integrarse en ella; al salir encontró frío y silente el ambiente en comparación a la cálida y habitada cabaña que había dejado atrás. El cambio fue agradable desde que él también tenía cierta predilección por lo ventajoso de la fauna del lugar. Los bosques que circundaban el complejo se extendían por amplios terrenos que había utilizado anteriormente como campos de entrenamiento.

Aún seguía encontrando capa tras capa como sus nuevas habilidades se distribuían de una forma que sugería que aún había mucho más que descubrir. Al menos las dimensiones del poder del Rinnegan específicamente parecía tomarle mucho más tiempo-y concentración.- No era mucho lo que había sido registrado acerca de los alcances del Dojutsu, permaneció como una leyenda durante muchos años y las personas que perfeccionaron su arte se llevaron los secretos a la tumba. Muchas de las habilidades que había adquirido habían sido dictadas por la razón, en su defecto indagadas de los mitos que circundaban alrededor del Rinnegan y sus usuarios.

Además, entrenar mantenía su mente enfocada. Nunca se sentía tan en paz como cuando lo hacía, sus pensamientos lejos de todas las cosas que pesaban en él, enfocados en alcanzar la perfección de su desempeño. Últimamente sus cavilaciones corrían mucho más allá de lo que le parecía oportuno, la presencia de Sakura frecuentemente lo transportaba al pasado, a veces se desviaba de ella y terminaba en recuerdos que alimentaban a la oscuridad que habitaba en su interior. A pesar de ello, Sakura parecía actuar como un amortiguador; evocaba sombras peligrosas que luego disipaba con esa luz particular que emitía.

Se perdió en ello durante horas. El terreno a su alrededor se modificó considerablemente, pero sólo se detuvo cuando su cuerpo le envió las señales pertinentes de que se estaba sobreesforzando. A pesar del dolor de cabeza pudo sentir como su soledad fue interrumpida, al voltear la encontró a algunos metros, menuda y cubierta por el frío hacía bastante contraste con el suelo deformado. Fue a su encuentro antes de que se aventurara a traspasar mucho más allá. Cuando estuvo a su lado la observó estudiar el terreno, absorta.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Estás dominándolo.- Supo que se refería al elemento en cuestión cuando pasó los dedos por uno de los montículos que sobresalían de la tierra en forma de arco. Ella volvió la mirada hacia él y la forma en la que sus ojos se entrecerraban casi imperceptiblemente le hizo preguntarse qué era lo que realmente pasaba por su mente.

Sakura le había transmitido un inequívoco recelo en ese gesto, y como si se hubiese dado cuenta de ello y quisiera disiparlo, añadió en un tono conocedor -¿Esto te fatiga o duele?-

Ella lo sabía. El dolor era agudo, se instalaba justo detrás de sus ojos y podía esparcirse más allá. -Al principio.- Desestimó. Lo hacía siempre que intentaba hacer algo nuevo, una vez que era dominado no existía tal cosa. Sakura no le dio tiempo de creer ni por un momento que su respuesta la había convencido de que estaba bien, y de alguna forma supo que parte de él lo había estado esperando cuando le colocó los dedos sobre la frente y no se encogió al contacto.

Nunca había sido aficionado a las técnicas de curación. Sólo se sometía a ellas cuando era estrictamente necesario, y desde que había adquirido su nuevo poder y los conflictos habían mermado le agradaba no necesitarlo. El Ninjutsu médico era bastante invasivo y le otorgaba una ventaja al ejecutor sobre el receptor, colocando a este en una posición ya de por si vulnerable. El chakra de todo individuo difería en ciertos aspectos pero nunca se tenía oportunidad de sentir tal diferencia excepto cuando se era sometido a técnicas curativas de distintos usuarios, el flujo vital asemejando de cierta forma a sus dueños. Había soportado sensaciones bastante desagradables y otras un poco más llevaderas pero apenas tolerables debido a la tensión que le generaba ser objeto del ninjutsu. Sakura lo había ejecutado en él muy pocas veces, pero fue necesario para darse cuenta de que había una gran diferencia entre su chakra y la técnica que utilizaba para curar.

La calidez lo invadió de inmediato y el alivio fue esparciéndose con esta. El chakra de Sakura era tan invasivo como los demás, pero la sensación no era desagradable. Podía sentirla aliviando lo que necesitaba ser aliviado y al mismo tiempo como empleaba parte de su trabajo en ayudarlo a adaptarse a la intrusión. Había descubierto anteriormente que la sanación de Sakura tenía un efecto opiáceo que desaparecía apenas ella finalizaba el tratamiento.

Sabía que el chakra de Sakura era cálido en si y que sus destrezas eran superiores a las de cualquier médico que lo hubiera tratado antes, pero aún era difícil de comprender como la vulnerabilidad que implicaba ser tratado con ninjutsu médico desaparecía cuando ella era quien lo ejecutaba. Pensó en el vínculo que existía entre ellos y en todos los años que permanecieron lejos el uno del otro mientras ella trabajaba en su cabeza, y en como a pesar de que no había admirado su progreso confiaba lo suficientemente en ella como para deliberadamente evitar reforzar esa grieta que ella había mellado en su defensa y por la cual un poco de su luz se colaba.

El hechizo se rompió cuando la mano de Sakura hizo un sutil movimiento y rozó sus párpados cerrados. Se estremeció ante la combinación de sus reflejos, el frescor que se extendió más allá en las cavidades oculares y el resplandor verde, el cual a pesar de la corta distancia no resultaba molesto. Ella vaciló apenas un momento, -está bien, te sentirás mejor.-

La tensión en sus hombros no desapareció hasta que fue percibiendo como el alivio se iba volviendo absoluto. Sus ojos eran su punto débil al igual que su mayor fortaleza, nunca permitía a nadie acercarse tanto y sólo había concedido que alguien los manipulara para ser capaz de adquirir la curación de los ojos de su hermano. La cautela había sido un reflejo natural, pero esta también fue omitida con el dolor y la visión del rostro de Sakura, enmarcada por el fulgor sobrenatural. El color verde suave hacía que los ojos esmeraldas de la mujer se destacaran y en ellos relucía cierta circunspección.

Ella estaba mirándolo a ambos ojos y se esforzó en reunir su voluntad para evitar cerrarlos ante la sensación agradable y la luz demasiado cercana. Sus pensamientos eran algo que últimamente le causaba mucha curiosidad, sobre todo cuando siempre le dirigía miradas que parecían tener significados diferentes. Distinto a como le había parecido en un principio, leer a Sakura se volvía cada vez más complejo desde que descubría en ella facetas diferentes cada día.

-¿Le temes?- Resolvió por preguntar. Había estado a punto de preguntarle si aún le temía a _él,_ la idea perdiéndose fugaz antes de encontrar algo más sensato para decir.

La sorpresa y luego cierto deje de incomodidad se instalaron en su rostro. -A veces,- confesó. Aún le extrañaba un poco como a pesar de mantener sus reservas era bastante honesta cuando respondía sus preguntas. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, como si se reprendiera. -Puede hacer cosas horrendas, pero también maravillosas. Lo respeto. Es sólo que... Es bastante diferente.-

Comprendió que se refería a él. Aún no se acostumbraba a su ojo izquierdo mucho más de lo que él lo hacía. Su mirada se dirigió al rombo violeta justo en el medio de su frente. Algunos años atrás hubiese esperado que Sakura fuese descuidada al respecto, pero le complació ver que sus experiencias pasadas la volvieron cautelosa. -Todos cambiamos.- Le dijo, concediéndole lo que ella le había dicho justo antes de que él le pidiera que lo acompañara en ese viaje.

-Todos lo hicimos,- respondió Sakura. El resplandor se desvaneció antes de que ella retirara su mano, llevándose toda la calidez consigo. Comprobó que aún experimentaba esa sensación de vacío restante después de ser aliviado por ella.

Todos habían cambiado, pero aún había cosas que permanecían. Él podía verla aún detrás del sello en su frente, lo que había sido antes de que él eligiera partir. Sobre todo en aquellos días en los que parecía llevarse bien con su equipo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a sólo unos pocos metros lejos de la entrada de la cabaña, en donde ambos se detuvieron a escuchar los sonidos apagados que se colaban fuera y seguramente causaban los alaridos de Suigetsu. Prefería por mucho permanecer fuera durante todo el tiempo que sus piernas pudiesen mantenerlo allí en lugar de entrar y permitir que Suigetsu le causara otro dolor de cabeza.

-Te llevas mejor con ellos de lo que creía.-

-Es divertido, supongo.- Le dijo, una sonrisita se le escapó de los labios. -Había olvidado cómo se sentía ser parte de un equipo.-

Él alzó una ceja. -Has pasado toda tu vida siendo parte de un equipo.-

Sakura lo miró con confusión, luego su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado en algo parecido al entendimiento. Su voz sonó distante. -Sólo he pasado un par de años de mi vida siendo parte real de un equipo. En uno de ellos estuviste con nosotros,- hizo una pequeña pausa, -en el otro Sai y Yamato-taicho, antes de la guerra. Durante siete años he sido una kunoichi, así que yo diría que es bastante más el tiempo en el que he trabajado sola en comparación.-

Nunca pensó como una posibilidad el que el equipo siete se desmantelara con su huída. Era un escuadrón suficiente y tres miembros era una cantidad aceptable para operar en diversas misiones.

-No hicimos muchas misiones después de que te fueras, la mayoría relacionadas con tu búsqueda.- Él mismo debió parecer lo suficientemente contrariado como para que ella se atreviera a adentrarse en aquel tema. -Naruto se fue de la aldea con Jiraiya poco después de que tú lo hicieras, Tsunade-shishō me tomó como aprendiz alrededor de ese tiempo, el equipo siete dejó de existir.

»Volví a ver a Naruto dos años después, cuando regresó a la aldea. Apenas lo hizo Sai fue asignado a unírsenos para suplirte y el equipo siete volvió sólo para cumplir su misión original, devolverte a Konoha. Cuando te encontramos aquella vez en el escondite de Orochimaru apenas y me había enterado de que Naruto era el Jinchuuriki del nueve colas.- Mientras hablaba no lo miró ni una sola vez, sus ojos enfocados en la entrada iluminada de la cabaña.

»En aquel tiempo verlos a ambos se sentía de la misma manera. Ignoraba demasiadas cosas y no había sabido nada de ustedes casi durante la misma cantidad de tiempo.- Le confesó, y esta vez volvió a sacudir la cabeza ligeramente, alejando sus pensamientos. -Después de la guerra no hubieron demasiadas misiones que pudiéramos hacer y ya era tiempo para que existiera otro equipo siete de la nueva generación. Me enfoqué en mi entrenamiento médico y en el trabajo en el hospital, y estuve sumergida en el hasta que decidí irme.-

La desintegración del equipo siete había sido una sorpresa, pero no tanto como descubrir que de hecho Naruto había abandonado la aldea por su cuenta con el fin de entrenarse sabiendo que lo hizo para poder ser capaz de enfrentarlo. Nunca pensó que ellos fueran capaces de hacer tal cosa, pero de alguna forma él lo había hecho y ahora ella estaba junto a él, muy lejos de allí. Naruto había llegado a los extremos de incluso dejar a Sakura atrás, y la idea era difícil de digerir. Una nueva punzada de culpabilidad lo atravesó, no sólo se había ido a pesar de que ella le había rogado que no lo hiciera, su huída había causado que Naruto siguiera sus pasos y en consecuencia se había quedado sola. Sakura definitivamente era del tipo de persona que se sentiría lastimada al ser dejada de lado por las personas que le importaban. Siguió su mirada perdida y sólo encontró confirmadas sus resoluciones.

-Fue lo mejor,- comentó, repentinamente consciente de cuanto estaba dejando escapar. -El entrenamiento de Tsunade-shishō fue bastante severo, y Naruto empezaba a comportarse como Jiraiya-sama, hubiera sido realmente insoportable en esa época, ¿Puedes imaginártelo? Habría sido un verdadero suplicio.- Sakura parecía estar regañándolo a la distancia, pero la sonrisa nostálgica la hacía parecer estar convenciéndose a si misma.

La había herido, mucho antes y en mayor proporción de lo que alguna vez había calculado e intentado. Sakura necesitó a Naruto en esos momentos y también la había privado de él.

- _Lo siento_.- Fue sincero y lo suficientemente inesperado para que ella se volviera hacia él con ojos brillantes. Era la segunda vez que se lo decía, pero la última vez no había tenido en cuenta ese aspecto en específico. Miró el momento justo en la cual el entendimiento se reflejó en su mirada, _estoy disculpándome por la soledad que te impuse alguna vez,_ y en ese instante pareció capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa que viajó hasta reflejarse en sus ojos. -Está bien. Lo estás enmendando.-

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cabaña y a mitad de camino se detuvo a mirarlo sobre su hombro. Lo instó a seguirla con la mirada y antes de que pudiera pensarlo demasiado ya había comenzado a caminar. Al principio se cuestionaba seguido si era oportuna para él la presencia de Sakura en su vida y la respuesta fue negativa la mayoría de las veces, pero estar allí junto a ella finalmente parecía ser lo correcto. Más allá de sus deseos de regresarla a Konoha y el deber que sentía necesitaba cumplir con ella se había sumado la certeza de que había mucho más que le debía.

* * *

Se habían escabullido juntos poco antes de que Suigetsu despertara. La ayuda de Juugo había parecido la más apropiada desde que él parecía ser el único que realmente le importaba la salud de Karin. Además, su compañía resultaba tranquilizadora en comparación de cualquiera de los otros, incluso que la de Sasuke, con quién solía encontrarse a gusto mientras sus propios sentimientos no se volcaran en su contra.

-Tomará algunos días ayudar a incrementar sus defensas con este método, pero es necesario,- le explicaba a Juugo conforme se abrían paso en el mercado local. Él se había tomado la cortesía de sostener la cesta de víveres a pesar de sus protestas. -Aún así, podemos acelerar un poco el proceso si conseguimos algunos suplementos.-

Él asentía diligentemente a sus explicaciones e indicaciones mientras se dejaba guiar por ella en las calles del mercado. Juugo atraía bastantes miradas, su tamaño siendo proporcionalmente mucho más grande que cualquiera allí presente. Los niños en especial parecían bastante fascinados, y no los culpaba desde que ella también se sentía diminuta junto a él para tener poco más de un metro sesenta de estatura; ellos apenas alcanzaban a rozar su cadera y la diferencia era asaz en comparación. Según sus cálculos, Juugo tenía unos sólidos dos metros, y toda su masa muscular añadía al espectro.

Uno de ellos se había acercado un poco más que el resto, lucía cohibido por la visión y se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando sintió los pequeños jalones en su falda. -Disculpe, ¿Él es un gigante de verdad?- Sonrió ante la inocencia del infante, intercambió una mirada con Juugo en donde la sonrisa no desapareció. Se inclinó colocando ambas manos sobre las rodillas para acceder mejor a él.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?- Inquirió, y el niño pareció mortificado. Juugo podía ser intimidante, así que se acercó a él, y como si estuviese contándole un secreto, le dijo: -Él es el más bueno de todos,- le aseguró.

Con timidez, el niño se volvió hacia Juugo. Se mordió los labios para frenar la risilla que iba a escapar al ver el esfuerzo que el cuello del niño tenía que hacer para poder mirar al rostro del hombre. -¿Es usted un gigante de verdad?-

El rostro de Juugo permaneció impasible durante unos segundos, y justo después de asentir sus ojos se suavizaron y una sonrisa amable nació de sus labios. El chico no cabía en si del asombro y evidentemente había perdido todo el temor.

-¿Así que puede crear terremotos con sus pies?- Le preguntó, asombrado.

Juugo asintió con seriedad. -Pero no lo haré.- El chico sonrió en respuesta.

 _-¡Aki, ven_ _aquí_ _!_ \- Una voz femenina gritó a algunos metros de ellos y el chico atendió al llamado. Aki parecía decepcionado.

-No te preocupes,- le dijo ella, -puedes ir a contarle, ¡Pero sólo a ella! Nadie más puede saber quién es y tampoco que puede crear terremotos con sus pies, porque se metería en problemas.- Aki estuvo atento a cada palabra que salió de su boca casi con solemnidad. -Es un secreto sólo para nosotros. Ahora ve.- El niño asintió varias veces antes de despedirse de ambos y echar a correr hasta los brazos de su madre.

Se imaginó claramente la conversación durante algunos segundos y una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios. Cuando volvió a la tarea, Juugo la observaba significativamente desde casi medio metro más arriba.

-¿Siempre has trabajado con niños?- Preguntó él.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo hago?-

-En Sunagakure,- explicó él, -nos quedábamos en el edificio que estaba al lado de una clínica para niños. Llegué a verte allí.-

Sakura titubeó por la ligera sorpresa antes de reanudar la marcha junto a él. No tenía idea de que habían estado _tan_ cerca de ella en aquella ocasión. -Durante un par de años solamente.- Eligió por responder.

-Eres buena en ello.- Le concedió, y ella le sonrió en respuesta. -¿Qué clase de trabajo haces con ellos?-

Era curioso que tampoco hubiera dado por sentado sabiendo que era médico que sólo hacía trabajo rutinario. -Un proyecto,- respondió, cómoda en el tema de conversación mientras elegía algunos básicos entre las frutas. -Enfocado más en la ayuda psicológica y la salud mental de los pacientes, sobre todo después de la guerra. Reparé muchísimos huesos rotos en niños que incluso después permanecían rotos, así me di cuenta de que no estaba haciendo lo suficiente y que de hecho nadie lo estaba haciendo;

»sólo puse manos a la obra.-

Su respuesta fue un asentimiento mientras ella rebuscaba entre los puestos por las mejores fuentes vitamínicas.

-Ahora que tenemos lo esencial, ¿Qué crees que debamos preparar? Me gustaría hacer algo que fuera del agrado de todos.- Le preguntó, ambas manos en las caderas.

-A Karin no le gustan las comidas rebosadas. Prefiere los vegetales a la carne roja y su plato favorito es el Okonomiyaki,- dijo caminando más allá entre los puestos, -este tipo de verduras irán bien.-

Sakura asintió antes de empezar a añadir huevos a la cesta y dejarle hacer lo propio a Juugo. Le parecía bastante tierno el detalle que tenía para estas cosas y se alegró de haber traído al compañero correcto. Intuía que Suigetsu hubiese estado más preocupado por lo que él querría que por lo que sus compañeros desearían, y dudaba que Sasuke fuese sido tan específico como lo estaba siendo él.

-¿Qué hay de Suigetsu?- Preguntó curiosa. Él era tan acuático que casi le parecía canibalismo imaginarlo inquiriendo pescado.

-A él le gustara lo que sea que prepares,- respondió él, -siempre y cuando la comida no esté seca.-

Sakura rodó los ojos, pero se le escapó una sonrisa. _Predecible._ -Creo que tengo una idea de qué podría ser...- Pensó en voz alta, mientras se movía para añadir otros ingredientes a la cesta. Al finalizar, se dirigieron en silencio hasta el puesto donde reposaban los tomates. Sakura escogió un puñado de los mejores.

-A él le gustan los tomates,- habló para si, aquello resaltaba en sus recuerdos de la niñez. -Habrá algo que pueda hacer con esto...-

-Sus favoritas son las bolas de arroz.- Escuchó decir a Juugo, y se volvió hacia él, algo confundida.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó, casi mortificada. Su mente no podía evocar nada relacionado con una preferencia específica de Sasuke a dicho alimento. Apenas podía recordarlo en sus memorias más lejanas consumiendo bolas de arroz.

Juugo asintió, y señaló con el dedo otras clases de alimentos que Sasuke disfrutaba y ella no tenía ni idea. Un peso se instaló en su estómago conforme acataba sus indicaciones. Se suponía que ella tenía que saber esas cosas, ¿No era así? Había pasado gran parte de su niñez y toda su adolescencia proclamando su amor por Sasuke, e incluso si estaba consciente de que habían muchas cosas que se habían perdido con la distancia y los años, sus gustos no podían distar demasiado a lo que habían sido cuando aún compartía tiempo con él. Se sintió bastante culpable al darse cuenta de que realmente nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a esos detalles, de hecho, había tenido suerte en recordar a los tomates. Su mente no esclarecía ningún recuerdo de Sasuke admitiendo su gusto sobre cualquier cosa, en su lugar, habían más recuerdos de él esclareciendo lo que le _disgustaba._

Ella incluida.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó él, su semblante lo suficientemente sombrío.

De pronto se sintió al menos cinco años menor. -No es nada,- desestimó con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza. Él continuó mirándola interrogante hasta que cedió. -Es sólo que no recordaba nada de estas cosas, y pasé casi tanto tiempo junto a Sasuke como ustedes con él.-

-Entiendo que han pasado muchos años desde que estuvieron juntos en el mismo equipo.- Le dijo él, y le hizo sentir peor que sonara comprensivo.

-Si, pero si hubiera sido algo que hubiera sabido en su momento lo recordaría hasta el día de hoy,- señaló. Recordaba todo lo demás, todo lo doloroso. Su sentimiento de torpeza provenía principalmente de que justo en aquel momento había recordado una vez más cuan superficial había sido en aquella época. Había pasado demasiado tiempo intentando agradarle a Sasuke, nunca se preocupó demasiado por las cosas que le gustaban, y a pesar de que sí se había preocupado por las cosas que lo habían hecho sufrir, ni siquiera de esa forma había logrado ayudarlo.

Juugo la analizó por unos momentos hasta que encontró algo apropiado que decir. -Estás aprendiéndolo ahora.-

Ella asintió pesadamente. -Supongo. Podría hacer algún postre para compensar.-

Él la miró estoico. -Tal vez sólo para nosotros, a Sasuke no le gustan los dulces.-

 _Tienes que estar bromeando,_ pensó, y su cabeza cayó dramáticamente, el aura sombría acrecentándose.

-Está bien,- le aseguró él, colocando una mano en su hombro. El toque le devolvió la compostura.

-No lo está,- le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. -No puedo recordar estas cosas y me he perdido de mucho todos estos años. Apenas puedo unir piezas de todo lo que le ocurrió a Sasuke desde que se fue de la aldea, pero se suponía que lo conocía con el corazón desde que fuimos un equipo, y la verdad es que ni siquiera puedo decir que lo conocía bien en esa época, mucho menos lo hago ahora.

»No lo conozco en lo absoluto.- Susurró, y sólo sopesó el peso de sus palabras cuando salieron de su boca. Había pasado toda la vida enamorada innegablemente de alguien que realmente no conocía. No había habido forma humana en la que ella hubiera podido ayudarlo incluso si se hubiese quedado en la aldea, simplemente porque no contaba con lo primordial.

-Para no conocerse en lo absoluto,- dijo Juugo pasado algunos momentos, -parecen entenderse bastante bien.-

-No creo que ese sea...- _el caso,_ había querido decir. Se desdoblaba casi demoníacamente todos los días intentando entender que ocultaban los ojos infinitos de Sasuke, jamás obteniendo una respuesta concisa. Con Sasuke debía actuar por instinto, ensayo y error, para poder comprender que esperaba de ella y cuánto le permitiría proceder.

-Los he observado cuando están juntos.- La interrumpió. -Sasuke siempre ha sido bastante tolerante con respecto a nosotros,- él dijo 'nosotros' pero por alguna razón Sakura sintió que se inclinaba más hacia Suigetsu y Karin, -pero disfruta su soledad y en general mantiene una distancia prudente de nosotros y sus asuntos.- Ante su mirada interrogante, él respondió. -Konoha.-

»Cuando elegí seguirlo lo hice sin saber de dónde provenía y no me importaba demasiado para qué requería mis servicios. Sólo deseaba seguirlo porque era lo más cerca que podía estar de mi hermano, Kimimaro.- Ese nombre hizo que sonaran campanas en el fondo de su memoria, recuerdos que efectivamente estaban ligados a Sasuke. -Tampoco me dio demasiadas explicaciones, y por lo que tengo entendido tampoco se las dio a los demás. Él nos juntó, nos dio un nombre y un objetivo, no hubieron promesas.

»Alternativamente a eso, estábamos ayudándolo a huir de ustedes. Nunca nos dio una explicación real, Sasuke nunca nos habló de las cosas que eran importantes para él; nunca habló de Itachi y nunca habló de ustedes. Todo lo que sabemos logramos reunirlo de la misma forma en la cual tú reunes los hechos que ocurrieron después de que abandonara Konoha, por piezas.

»Nunca entendimos realmente cuán importante era Itachi para Sasuke hasta que lo asesinó,- hizo una pequeña pausa, -y tampoco cuán importante eran Naruto y tú para él hasta que intentó hacer lo mismo con ustedes. Dispuso de nosotros cuando le fue conveniente, con ustedes nunca fue tan fácil. Los respeté desde aquella época, ustedes no reflejaban en él a alguien como yo lo hacía, deseaban salvarlo a pesar de todo, eso decía bastante de sus sentimientos hacia él.

»Volvimos a él porque era el único lugar al que podíamos volver. No creo que él lo haya pretendido o querido, pero al reunirnos nos dio algo que no habíamos tenido antes o al menos en mucho tiempo, familia. Él no podía hacer lo mismo, porque ya tenía una familia a la cual volver. Ustedes.- Dijo, y ella sintió como sus ojos se llenaron involuntariamente de lágrimas.

»A ustedes eligió dejarlos, y si lo había hecho era cuestión de tiempo hasta que hiciera lo propio con nosotros. Cuando lo hizo, permanecimos juntos. Volvimos a viajar juntos hasta hace pocos meses, cuando necesitaba un equipo para la misión de Orochimaru. Él había mejorado, pero no mucho había cambiado desde la época en la que viajamos juntos antes de la guerra, es lo que conocemos.

»Fue una gran sorpresa el que Sasuke te haya traído consigo, bastante improbable viniendo de él. Sobre todo considerando la historia que tiene Konoha con Orochimaru y la distancia que él coloca entre ustedes y nosotros. Así que, me he tomado mi tiempo para intentar comprender. Sasuke me dice mucho más que a los demás pero estoy seguro de que no es mucho más de lo que te dice a ti.

»Te recibió entre nosotros,- continuó, -pero cuando están juntos se desenvuelven de forma diferente. No hay demasiada distancia entre él y tú, y Sasuke pone distancia entre él y todo lo que lo rodea.-

Sakura se sonrojó, pero añadió con sinceridad. -La distancia que hay entre nosotros a veces es infinita.-

Juugo negó levemente con la cabeza. -Sasuke disfruta bastante la soledad pero no parece molestarle que tú estés alrededor. Tú eres bastante cálida y extrovertida en comparación, y aún así pareces disfrutar estar cerca de él aún si eso implica el silencio. Puede que aún tengas que luchar para encontrar en él lo que deseas, pero la forma en la que se adaptan el uno al otro debería decirte lo suficiente,

»Realmente no importa si no conoces ciertas cosas aún, tienes tiempo, y es él quien te lo está ofreciendo.- Fue sorprendente la gentileza que pudo leer en sus ojos naranjas. -Realmente no importa si no se conocen, después de perseguirlo por años y ayudar a salvarlo; ambos se _reconocen_ desde la época en la cual formaban parte de un equipo, y a pesar de que han pasado muchas cosas, aún encuentran la confianza que estaba allí años atrás.

»Los sentimientos que unen su vínculo no los descubro ni puedo entenderlos del todo, pero sé que tú menos que nadie debería sentirse así con respecto a él. Lo conoces en tu corazón;- y, añadió finalmente, -creo que él te conoce de esa forma también.-

El fantasma de la lágrima que su ojo había derramado quedó impresa su mejilla, los ojos esmeraldas brillando más en consecuencia. Fue bastante impresionante escuchar opiniones tan concisas proviniendo de la persona la cual creyó desde un principio más cercana a Sasuke, pero el gozo de su corazón era difícil de controlar. De alguna forma las palabras de Juugo no sonaban como si estuviese tratando de consolarla, pareció estar inmerso en probar su punto; se alegró de creerlo. Se regocijó en haber elegido seguirlo y haber acortado el espacio que los separaba. No estaba satisfecha, aún así. Debía lograr que Sasuke fuera capaz de mostrarle mucho más para poder ser capaz de hacer su parte en el proceso que debía sanar.

-Gracias,- le dijo sinceramente a pesar del aire ausente. -A veces es difícil ordenar ciertas cosas cuando eres un caos en el interior.-

Él le dio una sonrisa en la cual transmitió que sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Su mirada divergió de ella hacia el cielo celeste que se entrevía por los toldos de algunos de los puestos. -Eres capaz, estás preparada.- Le dijo. -Incluso si tienes que luchar, si lo que realmente quieres es estar cerca de él no creo que pueda hacer demasiado para impedírtelo en adelante. Él ya ha perdido esa batalla.-

No estaba muy segura de si ella había sido fácil de leer en aquellos momentos o de si Juugo había sido capaz de interpretar la fragilidad del momento. Él le recordó mucho a Shikamaru e incluso un poco a Sai en ese instante, y la familiaridad le llenó de calidez el corazón. El camino que había dibujado el paso de la lágrima por su mejilla desapareció en el dorso de su mano, y la sonrisa que le dirigió a continuación fue tan radiante como él le parecía.

-¿Que hay acerca de ti?- Le preguntó ella esta vez. -¿Qué es lo que tú más disfrutas?-

Él se encogió de hombros. -La compañía,- dijo, contemplando su sonrisa. -También me gusta el pescado.-

* * *

Se sintió diferente apenas ingresó a la cabaña. El entrenamiento físico estaba de primero en el orden de sus actividades del día, el del Rinnegan reservado para el atardecer. El sol del mediodía no había logrado que su cabello dejase de gotear después del baño, pero la calidez y el olor lo golpearon con una fuerza con la cual fácilmente pudieron enviarlo al pasado. Reconoció las voces de Sakura, Juugo y Suigetsu en un lugar en el cual no acostumbraba escuchar actividad, a la par con el rumor de sonidos que a menudo captaba en los lugares en los que solían abastecerse, sólo que aquella vez provenían de su cocina.

-No creo haber esperado tanto en la vida por algo,- se quejó Suigetsu, aunque la diversión estaba impresa en su tono. Él estaba junto a Juugo en la mesa, su atención se fijó en ellos al ingresar a la habitación.

-Si sigues abriendo la boca me aseguraré de que sigas esperando para cuando los demás ya hayan empezado a comer,- la escuchó reñir antes de voltear a verla. Efectivamente, de pie en la cocina y entre lo que parecía bastante que hacer, se repartía Sakura. Su atención estaba en lo que aún estaba en el fuego de su sartén, pero una variedad de platillos de estilo japonés clásico se encontraban en el mesón de la cocina, esperando a ser servidos. La visión era extraña, aunque no lo admitiría.

Se quedó adaptándose en silencio al nuevo escenario hasta que ella reparó en su presencia. -Sasuke-kun,- le llamó, y él notó que al voltear limpió sus manos en el delantal en el cual acababa de darse cuenta que vestía, y eso ayudó a añadir singularidad a la nueva visión. Era cierto que no había visto a Sakura utilizando el hitai-ate de Konoha desde que había partido de la aldea, pero estaba acostumbrado a verla como una kunoichi incluso cuando usaba prendas de descanso. Sin embargo, el delantal le otorgaba un aspecto bastante civil en conjunto a todo lo demás y se sorprendió levemente al encontrárselo de lleno, probablemente porque ni siquiera se la había imaginado de tal forma.

-Puedes sentarte junto a los demás, todo estará listo en un momento,- dijo ella, sacándolo de su estupor momentáneo.

Obtuvo de un recuerdo que parecía bastante vago de Sakura mencionando algo con respecto a la comida que consumían. No le había prestado la suficiente atención, probablemente se trataba acerca de una cuestión de gustos y supuso que ella optaría por ordenar algo diferente. No había mucho más que hacer, ninguno de ellos se ocupaba de cocinar, era innecesario. Personalmente lo consideró siempre una pérdida de tiempo.

-Esto es un poco emocionante,- comentó Suigetsu cuando se les unió en la mesa. -La última vez que comí comida casera probablemente mi hermano estuviera tratando de asesinarme. No confío en las habilidades culinarias de nadie que sepa empuñar decentemente un arma, y, caramba, sé que ella lo hace.-

-Huele bien.- Zanjó Juugo, y él estuvo de acuerdo. Al verla moverse en la cocina parecía como si supiese bien lo que estaba haciendo. Pronto, Juugo atendió a un llamado inexistente y los platos fueron apareciendo frente a él de a poco. Incluso lucían bien.

-¡Finalmente! Karin ya debe estar terminando el suyo y lo único que ha hecho para ganárselo es ser una quejica. Muero de hambre,- Suigetsu separó los palillos pero su mirada se desvió de la comida hacia Sakura, de pie aún en la cocina, expectante. Esperaba a que se les uniera, pero ella los instó a empezar mientras se ocupaba de limpiar el espacio.

-¡Itadakimasu!- Para cuando Suigetsu comenzó a comer, Juugo apenas agradecía; él sólo asintió.

Sabía muy bien. Incluso si se sintió inclinado a mencionar algo, concordó por una vez con la línea del pensamiento de Suigetsu.

-Esto está buenísimo, ¿Cómo es que una kunoichi como tú tuvo tiempo de aprender algo así? Mi madre jamás ascendió de rango y apestaba en esto. No he conocido nunca a nadie que no apeste en esto y tenga sus mierdas en orden.-

Él si lo hacía. Su madre y las mujeres de su clan alcanzaban diversos niveles de instrucción ninja antes de casarse y volverse amas de casa. Aún así, Suigetsu tocó cierto punto. Las habilidades ninjas de las mujeres Uchiha no eran medianamente tan explotadas como las de sus contrapartes masculinas, y eventualmente el rol de madre influía de mejor manera en las formas del clan. Eran las madres, después de todo, las que edificaban parte fundamental de las aptitudes de las que serían las nuevas generaciones. Mikoto Uchiha había sido una muy buena cocinera y una ninja aventajada, pero Sakura excedía el nivel que su madre había alcanzado alguna vez como ninja y cocinaba bastante bien para ser algo en lo que la kunoichi promedio generalmente no tenía tiempo de aprender hasta haber constituido su propio hogar.

Ella no se explicó hasta habérseles unido a la mesa. -Puede que haya adoptado un poco a Naruto cuando éramos adolescentes. Cuando regresó a la aldea sus hábitos alimenticios eran terribles y él estaba en pleno crecimiento, así que decidí intervenir. Él era realmente un desastre y la única forma en la que conseguí un cambio real fue cuando entendí que también era demasiado flojo.

»Empecé a cocinar para él, aunque si hablamos de flojos nuestro sensei tenía bastante que exhibir, así que pronto estuve también cocinando para Kakashi. Mi madre me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber, una vez cada tanto suelen haber reuniones entre las personas del clan y las mujeres suelen pasar días preparando todo para ello. Era cuestión de tiempo hasta que aprendiera a hacerlo, y afortunadamente lo hice mientras aún tuve tiempo.-

-No sabía que pertenecías a un clan.- Escuchó a Juugo. -Pensé que los únicos clanes de Konoha eran los Uchiha y los Hyuga.-

-Son los únicos clanes de Konoha con Dojutsu como línea sucesoria. Existen otros clanes con diversas técnicas heredadas, e incluso otros con poderío patriarcal o económico y no militar.- Explicó, a pesar de que él también ignoraba la existencia del clan Haruno. Este debía pertenecer a la última categoría.

Sakura asintió. -Está más relacionado con la cantidad de personas con el apellido y con la particularidad de algunos de nuestros rasgos.- Dijo, frotándose unas hebras de cabello. -El círculo de nuestro emblema tiene que ver con el ciclo de la vida. Aún así, no creo que existan ninjas de nuestro clan que hayan dejado una huella relevante en la historia de Konoha, somos bastante comunes comparados a otros clanes.-

-Bueno, ahora tienen a Sakura Haruno,- Suigetsu se acercó a ella con una sonrisa que devolvió, -que ha hecho un montón de cosas geniales y terroríficas además de haber hecho a este hombre muy feliz.- Gesticuló hacia su abdomen hinchado.

Siguió observando a Sakura discretamente mientras finalizaba su comida. Había mucho de ella que había cambiado con el tiempo, todo lo que había avanzado en diversos aspectos formando parte del cambio, pero se dio cuenta de que había mucho que desconocía. A pesar de ser la única del equipo siete la cual tenía familia, Sakura no había diferido en la tendencia del grupo a desconocer totalmente de donde partía el árbol familiar de cada uno. Al crecer habían podido sacar extractos de algunos personajes verdaderamente destacables entre sus miembros, pero los padres de Sakura, a pesar de no tener linaje militar relevante eran los únicos que seguían con vida. No pudo concretar en si Sakura alguna vez los había traído a colación o deliberadamente los había mantenido lejos de ellos por cuestiones de sensibilidad.

Le agradeció por la comida con un gesto silente al levantarse y antes de dirigirse fuera de la habitación. No había comido tanto en comparación con Juugo y Suigetsu a pesar del buen sabor porque aún tenía en mente el entrenamiento que le restaba. Descubrió que era bastante el tiempo que podía perder tratando de descifrar a Sakura y lo que la rodeaba si se lo permitía lo suficiente, así que no lo hacía. Antes de que pudiera retirarse, escuchó sus pasos seguirlo. La miró por encima de su hombro para encontrarla tendiéndole un pequeño paquete.

-Tómalas apenas sientas molestias, Sasuke-kun. Son bastante efectivas.-

Las píldoras entrelucían en la transparencia, y él le agradeció antes de retirarse. Sakura tenía una forma curiosa de adelantarse a lo esperado, se preguntó si esa también era la forma en la que ella había cuidado de Naruto cuando eran adolescentes y antes de volver a apartarla de su mente por horas la respuesta fue afirmativa.

* * *

En efecto, lo habían sido. Su control del elemento tierra le había dado la suficiente seguridad como para incursionar con el agua, y para cuando empezaba a sentirse fatigado recordó el paquete que Sakura le había entregado. De camino al hostal al menos media hora después de haberlo tomado el efecto del medicamento había sido casi tan positivo como el del ninjutsu médico.

Ingresar a la cabaña y bañarse en la calidez y el olor agradable esta vez fue un choque menos singular. Pudo imaginarla con el delantal y moviéndose en la cocina mientras preparaba un banquete bastante apreciable y la idea no fue tan extraña como había sido, esta versión de Sakura fundiéndose con las demás que conocía. A pesar de esto, no escuchó movimientos en la cocina a pesar de que el olor estaba bien instalado. En su lugar, pudo escucharlos hablar desde el comedor.

-¿Cómo era él cuando éramos niños?- Sakura preguntó a modo de respuesta. Apenas intuyó que él era el sujeto de la conversación y en su lugar, se detuvo a escuchar justo antes de entrar. -Vaya. Es difícil de describir.-

»En aquella época era bastante más serio, a pesar de que era muy competitivo con Naruto. Era un prodigio en todo lo que hacía, aunque propenso a irritarse,- hizo una pausa, -pero siempre fue muy competente y jamás lo vi negarle ayuda de nadie que la necesitara. Yo diría que a su manera era bastante amable.- Concluyó ella, y él arrugó el entrecejo. Nunca hubiera pensado que la palabra 'amable' era una que podía utilizar para describírsele.

-Suena bastante estirado,- dijo Suigetsu, aunque fácilmente pudo haber sido Naruto en su lugar. -Apuesto a que llegó a hacer algo embarazoso que tú pudieras presenciar.-

El silencio duró algunos segundos antes de que ella lo interrumpiera. -Supongo.- Casi pudo verla alzar los hombros y sus ojos se entrecerraron con la afirmación. -Aún así, no es nada que les contaría, no creo que a Sasuke-kun le gustaría. ¿No es así?-

Abrió la puerta apenas realizó que ella había captado atisbos de su presencia. Miró a Suigetsu con apatía y los labios del albino se unieron en una tensa línea, inmediatamente apuntó a Juugo con el dedo. -Él fue el que preguntó en un principio y yo sólo señalaba un punto.-

Los ignoró para unirse a la mesa que ya estaba preparada e intacta. Habían estado esperándolo nuevamente y una vez que hizo acto de presencia todos comenzaron a comer, a excepción de Sakura, cuya comida se detuvo a medio camino de su boca antes de que se levantara rápidamente y regresara a la cocina. Farfulló lo que creyó fue un _'No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado'_ a lo lejos y segundos después regresó, una bandeja de lo que reconocía como bolas de arroz en sus manos. La depositó en medio de la mesa.

Alcanzó una conforme a los otros lo hacían, y cuando se llevó la primera a la boca se tomó unos momentos para disfrutar el sabor. Sakura no lo había decepcionado, era por mucho una de las mejores que había probado alguna vez.

-¿Te gustan, Sasuke-kun?- Le preguntó Sakura justo cuando estaba a punto de servirse la siguiente. En sus ojos relucía una expectativa que le hizo saber que ella _sabía_ que eran sus favoritas. Sakura las había hecho para él, y por alguna razón se sintió bastante agradecido. Asintió dos veces levemente con la cabeza, y ella le regaló una sonrisa satisfecha.

Todo transcurrió en silencio después de eso. Ellos solían ser muy ruidosos a la hora de la comida, pero desde que Sakura había empezado a cocinar todos parecían estar más ocupados en disfrutar lo que consumían y a lo que anteriormente no le habían prestado la más mínima atención. Ella había traído un cambio bastante radical con gestos relativamente comunes desde que se les había unido. Tal vez a excepción de Karin, todos pasaban mucho menos tiempo dispersos y en su lugar ella había logrado reunirlos por muchas más horas del día de lo que acostumbraban, y el ambiente que antes habría sido tedioso en consecuencia resultaba de cierta forma confortable.

Mientras recogían la mesa y Suigetsu se deshacía en halagos para ella, Juugo le agradecía y su sonrisa la hacía parecer tan genuinamente feliz de otorgarles cosas a las que no estaba obligada, pudo ver lo que Naruto había visto. Sakura era tan testaruda y molesta como la recordaba, pero también era cálida y solícita. Nunca pensaba en ello, pero eran cualidades que admiraba.

Naruto había descubierto estas cosas en ella antes de que él siquiera pudiera haber llegado a notarlas, y el rubio había llegado a vivirlas. Sakura seguramente alguna vez le había sonreído de esa forma e intuía que se había preocupado lo suficiente por él, era entonces cuando se preguntaba por qué las cosas se habían tornado como lo habían hecho. El tiempo no había tratado a ninguno de la forma en la que había creído al principio, de ser así, la visión frente a él se distorsionaba con facilidad hacia una imagen de ellos juntos; estando el uno al lado del otro la luz que emitían era demasiado fuerte. En sus proyecciones, era Sakura quien sostenía la criatura de ojos verdes y cabello rubio en brazos, y entonces el destello era tan cegador que era doloroso a la vista. El pensamiento fue de alguna forma medianamente perturbador.

Había comido mucho más de lo que lo había hecho en algún tiempo al igual que disfrutado de ello, y no había sido el único. Todos fueron cayendo en un sueño precoz a causa de la llenura, el cual él fue el último en vencer. Para cuando se recostó en el fuuton a su lado todos estaban sumidos en un sueño profundo. Observar la pasirmonia con la cual su pecho bajaba y subía al ritmo de sus inspiraciones lo hacía dormitar, pero permaneció mirándola dormir un poco más de tiempo.

No pudo recordar un tiempo en el que Sakura le pareciera más molesta que en ese, durmiendo plácidamente mientras sus desvaríos evitaban que él se sumiera en su propio sueño. Quizás había adquirido más brillo en aquellas semanas del que alguna vez creyó que tuvo, pero de alguna forma había logrado adaptar sus ojos a la incandescencia.

Antes de dormirse finalmente, el último pensamiento que pudo conjeturar fue que apartada de la imagen de Naruto, la claridad que Sakura emitía era tolerable.

* * *

-Tienes que estar jodiéndome, Suigetsu. ¡Es justamente lo que quería evitar que pasara!- Gritó Sakura, manos fulgurando chakra verde sobre el abdomen de una flácida Karin.

-Sólo le conseguí el desayuno porque no quería levantarte,- explicó él. -Lo menos que creí que podía causarle era un virus estomacal, ¡No una maldita intoxicación con mariscos!-

* * *

 ** _¡!_**

 _¡Me alegra mucho estar de vuelta! Les dejé una pequeña nota de reedición en el capítulo pasado, y siento cada palabra. Pero sobre todo, me alegra que me hayan dado vacaciones un poco antes, porque escribir este capítulo me costó mucho tiempo más de lo que había planeado. Comenté hace unos caps que tengo notas de los temas que debo tocar por c/u, pero este se me hizo particularmente difícil de armar, sobre todo por que es la primera parte de 'Kusagakure' (que consta de dos partes) y que básicamente gira entorno al acoplamiento del equipo y sus relaciones, y al conocimiento del desconocimiento. Aquí se empiezan a tocar teclas bastante importantes, se podría decir que Sakura empieza a luchar para que Sasuke la deje entrar, y Sasuke no se resiste tanto (como podría hacerlo, al menos). También, no menos importante, la familia (de ambas partes) y Naruto.  
_

 _La segunda parte de Kusa (el capítulo siguiente) está planeado ser algo corto, y realmente espero no contradecirme. Él próximo es esencial para la relación Sakura/Karin y su posterior desarrollo y no tiene mucho más que tratar, porque el que le sigue a ese -llamémosle Takigakure, que es la última aldea que hay que cruzar antes de llegar al escondite de Orochimaru- es uno de los capítulos fundamentales sobre los cuales basé la idea de este fic en un principio... Así que podría decirse que en Kusa se acaba mi 'relleno', y como seguiremos en el plan de intentar actualizar semanal, finalizaremos con eso la próxima semana._

 _Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que he recibido acerca de este fic. Acepto que es un poco diferente a lo que se suele ver en fanfiction e inicialmente lo escribí sólo para complacerme a mi, pero he recibido respuestas muy bonitas y todas y cada una me motivaron muchísimo a continuar escribiendo, y cuando estaba en la U y no podía siempre que recibía sus reviews hacía que me cosquillearan los dedos por empezar. Seguiré recibiendo y esperando todas y cada una con mucho amor._

 _Nahare~_


	12. Determinación y Temores Fundados

Sólo Juugo lo había vencido en despertar más temprano esa mañana, lo cual no era _tan_ extraño considerando que esto solía ser bastante común. Lo que _si_ estuvo un poco fuera de lugar esa mañana fue levantarse y encontrar a la figura a su lado sumergida en un sueño que parecía bastante sólido aún cuando el color de la luz que se filtraba en la habitación le decía que había transcurrido al menos una hora más de lo que Sasuke solía despertarse. Junto a él, Sakura no parecía siquiera estar cerca de despertar. En dos semanas junto a ella se había dado cuenta de se adaptaba bien a los cambios de horario-tenía horarios de sueño bastante retorcidos- en Ame apenas había cerrado un ojo. Apostaba a que podía dormir como un oso si de alguna forma lograba ahogar en su consciencia, y considerando el lugar, todo lo que se había esforzado el día anterior en preparar la primera comida decente que tal vez los tres habían tenido en _años_ y el efecto de dicha banquete habían sido suficientes para hacerlo.

Estaba bien entrada la mañana cuando se sintió hambriento. Juugo lo debía haber sentido también, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se quejaría de ello. Él tampoco iba a hacerlo, por Dios, no era _tan_ malagradecido como para privar a Sakura de la extensión de su sueño y mandarla a la cocina. De hecho, eso sería un poco machista, y no tan inteligente de su parte. Además, si lo sentía como para quejarse mentalmente de ello, Karin lo debía estar haciendo también. Él ya estaba un poco jodido con el hecho de que la técnica de aislamiento la había ayudado lo suficiente como para mantenerla hasta el día en el que se suponía debían partir, tenía suerte de que aún se preocupara por ella a pesar de que había arruinado sus vacaciones.

-¿Crees que deberíamos salir a conseguir algo de comida?- Preguntó casualmente. Juugo entrecerró los ojos casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Estás tratando de estropear el plan de alimentación de Sakura?-

-De ninguna manera, incluso si es conveniente para la salud de Karin y eso sea una inconveniencia en este momento, lo que realmente _no_ me convendría es perderme de eso. Cocina genial.- Se explicó. -Pero si yo estoy hambriento estoy seguro de que Karin y tú se sienten igual y creo que estaría mal despertarla, además,- añadió para convencerlo, aunque creyó habérselo ganado con el argumento que favorecía su descanso, -sólo será el desayuno. Ya hemos consumido la comida del lugar y nada malo había pasado, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

 _Bueno, aparentemente todo._

Quizás, sólo quizás en un principio se había sentido un poco ofendido por el recelo de Juugo, pero mientras se adentraban en los locales el pensamiento de que esta podría ser su última oportunidad pasó fugazmente por su mente. Casi sin pensarlo y siguiendo su instinto-que aparentemente podía ser tan malicioso como él podía llegar a serlo- apuntó a uno de los locales menos concurridos y de higiene cuestionable que había en el lugar.

-¿Allí?- Juugo lo miró extrañado.

Él se encogió de hombros. Intentó que el gesto fuera despreocupado en lugar de hacerlo parecer inocente, él no se habría tragado esa. -Parece bastante barato, y apuesto a que Sakura se ha gastado bastante en toda esta nueva dieta para los cinco. Tal vez podríamos ahorrarle unas monedas al fondo de Sasuke para las misiones.-

Aquel lugar definitivamente habría sido rechazado por Karin, pero Juugo era el más razonable de todos. Ordenaron algunas cosas y sólo por precaución extra trató de que la variedad de comida estuviese bien distribuída. Si tenía un poco de suerte lo que fuera que la pelirroja escogiera sería suficiente.

Como sucedía últimamente, Juugo había sido el intermediario entre Karin y el exterior de su habitación desde que habían llegado, así que fue él quién se aseguró de entregar la comida. No supo demasiado después de eso, para el tiempo en el que ambos terminaron nada fuera de lo común había ocurrido, así que se resignó a la espera de que Sasuke despertara finalmente para poder partir durante al menos un par de horas más; fue alrededor de ese tiempo en el que Juugo se percató de que algo estaba mal. En los dos días en los cuales habían permanecido en el hostal de Kusa había visto salir a Karin sólo dos veces, ambas a la casa de baño justo después del desayuno, como alma que llevaba el diablo. Ella no había salido esa mañana y a pesar de que todo el mundo parecía retrasarse ese día, Juugo se acercó a asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien. Cuando no hubo respuesta, forzó la entrada a la habitación.

El vómito había sido considerado en su plan inicial, pero ver a Karin en el suelo rodeada de ello con el rostro y los labios azules fue una visión perturbadora. Él se congeló en el lugar, pero Juugo se apresuró auxiliarla.

-No está respirando,- corroboró, su entrecejo fruncido.

- _¿Pero qué coñ...?_ \- Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente por la habitación hasta los envases vacíos. Al examinarlos encontró restos de moluscos y crustáceos en ellos. _Carajo._ -¡Se comió todos los malditos mariscos, pero se supone que ella no es alérgica ni nada de eso!- Gritó, a pesar de que Juugo estaba justo al otro lado de la habitación.

-Corre, busca a Sakura.- Le ordenó Juugo, ambas manos bombeaban el pecho de Karin para cuando salió de la habitación.

Irrumpió en la habitación en un estrépito y gritó el nombre de Sakura en medio del subidón de adrenalina. Sasuke reaccionó irguiéndose inmediatamente sobre el fuuton con reflejos impecables, Sakura despertó aturdida y somnolienta; en comparación, parecía como si él ya hubiese estado despierto.

-Ven rápido, Karin no está respirando.- Le dijo, y ella pareció arrancarse inmediatamente el velo de sueño que le cubría el rostro. Se apresuró fuera de la habitación y ambos fueron tras ella.

Juugo se apartó del cuerpo de Karin apenas ella se arrodilló a su lado. El chakra curativo fluyó entre sus dedos mientras la examinaba cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó ella, y él sintió como la sangre volvía a circular por su cerebro cuando vio que el pecho de Karin volvía a subir y a bajar casi imperceptiblemente. -Muchos de sus canales están bloqueados, está paralizada.-

-Trajimos comida para desayunar, ella escogió los mariscos.- Respondió Juugo.

-¿Qué?- Su cabeza se volteó hacia él, - _¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-_

-No teníamos ni idea de que algo así podía suceder.- Le dijo, pero la forma en la que ella seguía mirándolo con ojos acusadores y el entrecejo fruncido hizo que las palabras se apresuraran de su boca. -Vamos, de verdad no tenía idea. Tan sólo pensé que habría una pequeña posibilidad, ¿Pero cuál era el verdadero chance de que sucediera?

-Tienes que estar jodiéndome, Suigetsu. ¡Es justamente lo que quería evitar que pasara!- Gritó Sakura, manos fulgurando chakra verde sobre el abdomen de una flácida Karin.

-Sólo le conseguí el desayuno porque no quería levantarte,- explicó él. -Lo menos que creí que podía causarle era un virus estomacal, ¡No una maldita intoxicación con mariscos!-

La mirada que le dirigió pareció lo bastante letal como para que se encogiera en su sitio. -Tengo que sacar las toxinas de su cuerpo para poder evaluar el daño, y creo que no tengo que decirte que habría pasado si se hubieran tardado un poco más en encontrarla. ¡Haré todo lo que pueda para hacer que se recupere lo más pronto posible sólo para que pueda patearte el trasero!-

Considerando lo cerca que había estado de pasarse al otro mundo por su culpa, la perspectiva era bien recibida. Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. -Estaré esperando por ello.-

-¡Bien, ahora fuera de mi vista!- Gritó ella. Antes de que se retirara de la habitación la escuchó hablar en un tono más bajo, -al menos, si te deja fuera de combate _necesitarás_ los días extras aquí para poder recuperarte.-

* * *

 _-¿Estará bien?-_ La voz era un murmullo apagado y lejano, pero podía captar el sonido.

De lo primero que tuvo consciencia al despertar fue que al inspirar no alcanzaba a llenar sus pulmones a totalidad, de hecho, parecía como si alguien estuviese sentado sobre ella. No pudo localizar ningún dolor, la única sensación que era capaz de percibir era la de que todo parecía demasiado ajeno, incluso su cuerpo.

 _-Si.-_ Este rumor era más agudo. _-No es una sustancia difícil de eliminar, su cuerpo hará el resto del trabajo. Necesita recuperarse, aún así. La asfixia ponía en peligro su vida y una vez manejada ya no hay otra cosa por la cual preocuparse más que por su recuperación, necesita estar en observación durante al menos un par de días en los cuales usualmente desaparecen los síntomas de la intoxicación.-_

- _Puedo quedarme junto a ella._ \- Ofreció. La voz pertenecía a Juugo, estaba segura.

- _Puedes acompañarla si gustas, pero seré yo quién esté a cargo de la observación. Necesito seguir vigilando su progreso y puedo ayudar a que su cuerpo acelere las respuestas. Probablemente esté adolorida o desorientada cuando despierte por la falta de oxígeno.-_ Por ende, esa otra debía ser Sakura. Intentó pestañear, pero incluso sus párpados estaban pesados y esto apenas ocasionó un movimiento fugaz.

» _Por ahora, sólo hazme un favor y ve a hacer sentir a Suigetsu al menos un poco culpable. Tal vez así se abstenga de hacer tonterías como esta en el futuro.-_

El nombre de Suigetsu la hizo arrugar el entrecejo, o al menos eso creyó. Aún estaba algo atontada como para conjeturar pensamientos complejos, pero sabía que le había pasado algo y a pesar de que no recordaba haber visto el rostro de Suigetsu desde que estaban en Kusa intuía que esta vez él tenía algo que ver. Lo último que recordaba era Juugo entregándole el desayuno, poco después de eso los síntomas extraños y la desesperación de sentir como su garganta se cerraba de a poco sin permitirle gritar por ayuda.

- _No puedo creer este tipo y la suerte que tiene, ella necesita tiempo para recobrar sus funciones. ¿Cuánto crees que sea prudente esperar hasta alcanzar a Orochimaru?-_ Preguntó ella.

- _No creo que Kakashi esté lejos de pronunciarse, arribar después de la próxima semana sería un retraso perjudicial.-_ Esta vez pudo reconocer el tono bajo y rico que le pertenecía a la voz de Sasuke, y registrar sus palabras la llenó de ansiedad. Constituír un estorbo en su misión era algo que la mortificaba profundamente, sobre todo cuando sabía que ya no era necesaria para lo que restaba. Luchó contra sus párpados de plomo para ser capaz de mirarlo, necesitaba decirle y mostrarle que estaba bien y que podrían irse pronto.

-Ss-ke,- escuchó el patético intento que profirió su garganta y la alarma creció. Intentó hacerlo un par de veces más pero en ninguna pudo articular las palabras correctamente, intentó llevarse las manos al cuello en un reflejo, el resultado siendo movimientos descoordinados y torpes. Sakura se alertó por el sonido de lo que sea que salía de su boca.

-Karin,- la llamó. Estuvo a su lado en un segundo y sintió como le apartaba las manos de la garganta. -Tranquila, aún es demasiado pronto. Necesitas descansar.- Si hubiera tenido la facultad, la habría apartado de un manotazo. En su lugar, permaneció pasiva mientras ella examinaba sus globos oculares con una linterna. -Está bien, estás recuperándote. Pronto pasará la debilidad muscular.-

Esperó que se notara como la estaba fulminando con la mirada que le dirigía tras los párpados entrecerrados. Estaba molesta con todo el mundo, ¿Cómo se suponía que había pasado? Había tomado todas las precauciones para evitar volver a caer en la trampa mortal de su país y lo había hecho una vez más justo antes de irse. No se suponía que debía descansar, ellos debían haberse largado de allí horas antes de que ocurriera su incidente. Sus ojos intentaron buscar los de Sasuke, pero sus párpados le impedían gran parte del trabajo.

-Habrás recobrado más control para cuando despiertes, así que no te preocupes. Estaremos aquí todo el tiempo.- Dijo Sakura, y de alguna forma eso fue suficiente para que dejara de luchar. Necesitaba recobrar el control y saber que esta vez estarían al pendiente en caso de que volviera a sentir que se asfixiaba parecía lo más sensato que su embotado cerebro podía concebir.

La oscuridad al cerrar sus párpados se extendió como si hubiesen accionado un interruptor en el que todo dejó de funcionar y al abrirlos de nuevo pareció que no hubiera transcurrido mucho más que minutos, pero el arrebol que se filtraba en la habitación era suficiente para decirle que habían pasado algunas horas. Abrir sus ojos fue más fácil en esta ocasión, el peso sobre su pecho no era tan opresivo y al intentar levantar un brazo la descoordinación fue reemplazada por un ligero trémulo. Su brazo cayó sobre el fuuton como un peso muerto, aún se sentía adormecida.

-Bien, ya despertaste.- El repentino sonido de la voz de Sakura la hizo estremecerse ante la ligera sorpresa. Estaba sentada sobre un fuuton que había sido colocado a su lado, algunas de sus cosas alrededor. Se había mudado a la habitación. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

La miró unos segundos, y en lugar de responder intentó incorporarse. Fue una mala idea porque toda ella temblaba como gelatina, descubrió que su cabeza también podía ser de plomo cuando intentó levantarla de la almohada. En esa ocasión sintió dolor, instalado en su sien y un poco también en la región abdominal.

-No, no. El progreso no es tan rápido, tu cuerpo necesita tiempo para adaptar sus funciones.- Le explicó, y de nuevo se dejó caer. Era difícil ignorarla desde que parecía genuinamente interesada en participarle su conocimiento. El papel de médico le sentaba a pesar de aquella ridícula apariencia apastelada.

- _¿Qué sucedió?-_ Esta vez logró articular las palabras, aunque sus cuerdas vocales sonaban ajenas y no había pretendido murmurar.

-La comida.- Eso ya lo sabía. -Algunos mariscos a veces contienen neurotoxinas que causan parálisis. Los chicos te encontraron poco después de que perdieras el conocimiento. ¿Por qué no alertaste a nadie?- Le preguntó.

 _Casi_ se sintió avergonzada. Realmente había ignorado todos los síntomas y para cuando supo que algo no estaba bien y empezó a vomitar simplemente había dado por creído que la comida le había sentado mal. Estaba demasiado ocupada lidiando con su malestar estomacal para cuando la falta de aire se volvió realmente un problema, y ya estaba demasiado débil para entonces. Eligió permanecer callada.

-De cualquier forma tienes suerte, pudo haber sido mucho peor. ¿Tienes hambre ya?-

Negó en respuesta y pudo ver como ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue la voz de Juugo la que se escuchó al ingresar a la habitación. -Debes comer algo. Sakura-san ha preparado lo necesario hace algunas horas, te sentará bien.- Parecía estar preparado para ella pues llevaba la bandeja con él.

-Los dejaré solos,- Sakura comentó al erguirse en un obvio intento de darles privacidad, -es hora de preparar la cena. Llámenme si sucede algo.-

Una vez fuera, Juugo se acercó a ella. El toque del dorso de su mano sobre la frente fue cálido y familiar. -Agua,- carraspeó y él llevó hasta sus labios el vaso de la bandeja, el líquido bajando por su garganta se sintió como la salvación divina.

-No los quiero aquí,- le dijo, pero creo que él notó como su mirada se desvió hasta el fuuton a su lado. -Ahora estoy más débil, ustedes podrían traer cualquier clase de cosas dentro y todo podría empeorar para mi.-

Él negó levemente con la cabeza. -Ella ha sido rigurosa con tu cuidado,- comentó mientras mezclaba algo que parecía puré, -ha estado elevando tus defensas desde que estamos aquí. Colocó toda clase de suplementos en tus comidas y sospecho que ha hecho lo mismo con nosotros. Ha estado cuidando apropiadamente de ti y lo hará hasta que mejores.-

-Podrías quedarte _tú,_ \- contrarió al rostro de rasgos difusos. No estaba usando sus lentes, así que realmente no pudo leer su mirada. -Después de todo, siempre lo haces.-

Llevó la cuchara a sus labios y ella no se opuso a pesar del bochorno, efectivamente, era puré de manzana. -A veces puede parecerse a ti,- le dijo en un tono que parecía ser conciliador, -creo que te agradaría si la conocieras más.-

-No lo entenderías,- respondió. -Es la forma en la que funciona el mundo, las mujeres somos mucho más complicadas que los hombres y creo que la única forma en la que ambas podemos subsistir a gusto es manteniendo distancia.-

Lo vio negar nuevamente después de que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios. -A pesar de todo tienes suerte de que ella no piense como tú, si hubiese elegido apostar por tu visión de la convivencia en este momento no estarías hablando conmigo. De cualquier forma, espero que no llegues a sentir algo que te haga agradecer que no exista tanta distancia entre ustedes.-

No pudo pensar en Juugo y en la ironía cuando el dolor la hizo despertar bien entrada esa noche. La jaqueca era terrible y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar captar cualquier atisbo de la luz de luna que se filtraba a la habitación y bloquear el efecto que el brillo causaba sobre su dolor. No estaba segura de si había tenido tiempo para quejarse y gimotear cuando ella ya se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Su voz sonaba despejada, alerta. No como sonaría la voz de alguien que recién había despertado.

Cuando sintió su mano tocarle la frente y el efecto sosegador del ninjutsu médico se aferró con ambas manos su muñeca. Esto la hizo retroceder, pero el agarre férreo cumplió su intención, le impidió moverse del lugar. El chakra verde emanó aliviando lo que sea que estaba mal con ella y conforme lo hizo sus dedos aflojaron, para cuando terminó volvía a sentirse bastante somnolienta. Creyó haberse imaginado su mirada preocupada antes de cerrar los ojos.

Despertar por tercera vez fue cognitivamente mucho más sencillo que las veces anteriores, y ella fue lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos. Estaba sentada a su derecha, la espalda recostada sobre la pared, de piernas cruzadas y aparentemente sumida en la lectura. Habría creído que las sábanas sobre el fuuton a su izquierda habían sido tendidas al amanecer, pero estando tan cerca y mirándola desde allí podía ver las bolsas bajo sus ojos. No le sorprendería si no había dormido en toda la noche, aunque le fuera incomprensible. La mujer tenía un insufrible sentido del deber y ella parecía ser su compromiso de turno.

-Hey,- saludó, una vez se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

Extender el brazo para tantear por sus gafas fue más fácil, pero no menos frustrante. Sus movimientos eran más precisos, pero tuvo que estirar varias veces los dedos para ser capaz de ceñir el objeto. -Entumecida.- Respondió.

-Está bien, está mejorando. Probablemente aún tus músculos estén un poco débiles y agarrotados por el desuso, aunque en un par de días ya todo debería estar bien.- Una vez tuvo las gafas puestas corroboró el cansancio en su rostro, aún así, su sonrisa parecía genuina. _¿Qué rayos está mal con esta mujer?_

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- Preguntó, sus intentos de erguirse eran totalmente patéticos considerando las palabras que salían de su boca. -Quiero irme ya.-

-Podrías intentar, pero no llegarás demasiado lejos en tu estado,- dijo ella, y la insolencia causó que la fulminara con la mirada. Sakura claramente estaba ignorándola y la miraba con una paciencia tan infinita que sólo hizo acrecentar su mueca. Probablemente estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con pacientes problemáticos -y no le importaba serle problemática, pero no se sentía a gusto siendo su paciente- y la estaba tratando como a uno. -No tienes que preocuparte demasiado, Sasuke...-

-No puedes entenderlo, a Sasuke le disgustan los retrasos y esto es algo que ya nos ha detenido demasiado tiempo,- la interrumpió.

-¿No crees que Sasuke estaría más disgustado si un miembro de su equipo no está en estado óptimo durante una misión?- Sakura le preguntó en tono conocedor y se mordió la lengua porque sabía que sus servicios no eran requeridos desde la extracción, pero no iba comentarle a ella algo como eso. -Creo que sus prioridades están donde deben estar, en lo que es realmente importante.-

Sabía que ella estaba sugiriendo que Sasuke anteponía el bienestar de su equipo por encima de lo demás ¿Pero que podía ella saber? Sasuke _ciertamente_ era tolerante con las eventualidades que pudieran desviarlo de sus objetivos, pero ella había estado lo suficientemente alrededor para saber como le irritaban. No era la primera vez que ella resultaba ser la razón de la eventualidad y definitivamente no se sentía cómoda sabiendo que era el foco de su incomodidad.

-Relájate,- _fácil decirlo._ Con la forma en la cual Sasuke los trataba a ella y a Naruto dudaba de que alguna vez Sakura se hubiera preocupado por una cosa tan trivial como querer evitar disgustarlo; para ellos convivir a su alrededor parecía tan fácil como respirar y eso era algo que siempre le había dado algo de envidia. _-_ Sasuke siempre encuentra formas productivas de utilizar el tiempo, ha estado entrenando mucho mientras dormías.- Aparentemente la simple mención de la palabra la había hecho bostezar. -Además, si te preocupa demasiado podríamos sugerirle acortar el paso por el país de las cascadas.-

Eso fue estímulo suficiente como para que cerrara la boca. Sakura continuó hablando de cosas triviales a pesar de no recibir respuesta y en ningún momento dejó entrever el rostro de fastidio que probablemente ella lucía en aquel momento. Aún le resultaba incómodo estar junto a ella y ser objeto de sus cuidados le traía recuerdos desagradables, además de que todo el cuerpo le pesaba el doble y estaba fatigada por permanecer acostada durante tanto tiempo. La llegada de Juugo alivió sus males, Sakura consideró que era el momento apropiado para ir a preparar lo que fuera, cuando finalmente ella salió de la habitación pudo conservar su dignidad al ceder ante el peso y desplomarse en el fuuton.

-Luces mejor,- dijo él, sentándose donde hacía un momento estaba Sakura.

-Eso está bien, por que me siento como la mierda.- Ladró, mirando hacia el techo. No podía presumir tener el mejor carácter del mundo, pero esa mañana se sentía realmente de mal humor. -Necesito que la mandes a dormir, ha estado toda la noche vigilándome y está empezando a ponerme los vellos de punta.-

-Está haciendo lo que hace, está preocupada por ti.- Casi pudo sentir atisbos de su tono de reproche.

Bufó. -¿Crees que siquiera le agrade como para que esté preocupada por mi?-

-No me ha parecido lo contrario,- sus grandes ojos naranjas la miraban como si fuese una niña. -Tú no eres precisamente fácil de llevar, e incluso si a veces ella puede parecerse un poco a Suigetsu, hasta ahora no ha enloquecido contigo.-

-Eso es porque puede que sea irritante, pero no estúpida como él.- Le concedió, Juugo le dio una mirada en blanco. -Probablemente solo lidia con esto sin que se le salga de las manos porque está acostumbrada y he dormido la mayor parte del tiempo. No envidio su trabajo, para nada.-

-Creo que ella es genuina,- dijo Juugo en un tono empático, -al igual que su preocupación. Después de todo, Sakura fue la única que hizo algo para evitar que enfermaras en primer lugar.-

-Así que,- arrastró en tono de burla, -¿Lo que estás implicando es que no me aborrece?-

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en la posibilidad de que el empeño en mantener las relaciones frías entre ustedes sea sólo de tu parte?-

 _No._ Ella lo sabía, _tenía_ saberlo. Esa era una conducta natural entre mujeres con un mismo objetivo, era imposible que Sakura existiera a su lado sin sumar sus propios motivos a la distancia entre ellas. Era ese tipo de cosas primitivas con las que había evolucionado el ser humano, territorialidad. Los lugares a los que iban, las personas de su equipo eran sus límites; aunque reconocía que Sakura tenía los suyos por todo el asunto de la 'antigüedad' y 'quién vino primero', y eso era lo único que evitaba que sus relaciones fueran totalmente desagradables. Ella no la subestimaba ni por un minuto y de cierta forma-a pesar de lo molesto que era admitirlo, incluso a si misma- la respetaba. Si a Sakura no le disgustaba su presencia como la mujer más cercana a Sasuke-y a su equipo, claro- además de ella, eso significaba que no la tenía en cuenta en lo absoluto, que no la reconocía como una amenaza a sus afectos. Prefería no creer tal cosa, porque consideraría eso un insulto.

-No seas ridículo,- farfulló.

Había ingerido ya la comida de Sakura y pasado varias horas en la compañía de Juugo para cuando se sumió en un sueño intranquilo. Ya había dormido bastante para entonces y los momentos en los que pudo conciliar un sueño profundo estuvo plagado de visiones inconclusas que involucraban a Sakura y a su propia indignación acerca de la conversación que había sostenido con Juugo. En su sueño, la pelirrosa le sonreía de una forma que los demás encontraban encantadora, pero para ella denotaba un concepto distinto, _superioridad._ Al despertar y encontrarla de nuevo a su lado, recibirla con el ceño fruncido fue sólo una consecuencia natural.

-Tienes mejor color,- tuvo el descaro de comentar, evadiéndola completamente. -¿Tienes hambre ya?-

Negó con la cabeza. -¿Dormiste?- La pregunta no fue del todo gentil y quizás sonó más como una acusación, las sábanas sobre el fuuton estaban desordenadas.

Ella asintió. -Juugo me aseguró que estaría pendiente de ti mientras yo me reestablecía, así que dormí algunas horas mientras tú también lo hacías.-

Después de haberse colocado las gafas transcurrieron algunos momentos en un silencio incómodo. Se resolvió a preguntar de la manera más profesional que pudo confeccionar, -¿Alguna vez has atendido a alguien que no te agradara?- Debía reconocer que no era precisamente la persona más sutil del mundo, pero el rostro de Sakura apenas varió ligeramente.

-A menudo,- respondió sin pensar demasiado, y de alguna forma eso resultó agradable. Así que ella no era de ese tipo que pretendían ser la fuente de la bondad. Como si le hubiera preguntado, continuó. -Con el tiempo aprendes a separar el deber de tus emociones.-

 _El contacto del puente de piedra contra la piel de sus piernas estaba helado y contrastaba de sobremanera con la calidez que se esparcía en su pecho conforme la sangre hacía lo propio. Se sentía increíblemente lastimada, un dolor que no había experimentado antes. Jamás había sido herida a tal gravedad y nunca imaginó que sería tan agonizante; todo lo que podía sentir y pensar era en el dolor. Él había atravesado su pecho en más de una forma, pero ni siquiera podía ocuparse en sentir lástima porque había roto su corazón, estaba muy ocupada sintiendo lástima por la mujer que estaba curando su herida mientras se deshacía en llanto frente a ella._

 _-Tú eres mi enemiga... no quiero simpatizar contigo... así que... no lo hagas... no llores así delante de mí...! ¡Maldita sea..!- Masculló entre dientes, mientras sus propias lágrimas se hacían camino entre las mejillas._

-Mientes.- Acusó. El flashback la había dejado un poco aturdida, pero apartó la sensación agobiante que se instalaba en su pecho siempre que ese recuerdo venía a su mente. Probablemente esa se sumaba a las razones que conservaba para mantenerse alejada de ella, era mucho más sencillo recordar a su alrededor.

-Bueno, me atrapaste.- Sakura soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se rascaba el cuero cabelludo. -Cuando no me agradan a veces lo saben, pero no es nada que se manifieste a menos que no me saquen de quicio. Eso no evita que haga bien mi trabajo.-

-Así que... ¿Esto es lo que haces, servir diligente y desinteresadamente, esclavizarte en el cuidado de tus pacientes?-

-Realmente no lo veo así,- dijo ella, y para Karin eso significó que de hecho _así_ era. -Cuando se tiene a un paciente se tiene a alguien que depende de tus habilidades para estar bien, y esa es una responsabilidad que se adquiere con dichas habilidades. Yo sabía eso, y lo quería.- La sinceridad estuvo inequívocamente impresa en su tono y eso le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué _cualquiera_ querría algo como eso?-

Ella se encogió de hombros ligeramente. -Cuando tenía trece y empecé mi entrenamiento puede que haya estado un poco obsesionada con arreglar cosas,- hizo una pequeña pausa. -Sanar cosas. Supongo que algo así hace que empieces a quererlo.-

Aquello realmente no estaba llegando a ningún lugar, la conversación estaba profundizando demasiado para su gusto y dudaba que quisiera conocer su pasado, se habían desviado de su interrogante inicial. Ella no había mostrado exactamente desagrado hacia ella, así que atacó. -¿Te desagrado?-

Esta vez en su rostro si se imprimió una expresión de sorpresa, la vio abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez antes de responder. -¿Qué? _No._ \- Había sido honesta, no había sido irónico. En lugar de la rabia que se había ido cocinando en su interior desde que Juugo había sugerido la idea, sintió como esta se apagaba-por un golpe justo al estómago.-

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad en silencio, la escuchó hablar de nuevo. -Tenía mucho miedo de venir aquí en un principio, por muchas razones. Parte de el partía en cómo rayos íbamos a hacer que funcionara todo esto,- la mirada de Sakura se detenía en cualquier punto de la habitación que no fuese ella. -Pero por alguna razón creía que todo resultaría más fácil contigo.-

- _¿Qué?-_ Preguntó indignada. -¿Por qué pensarías algo como eso, acaso...?-

-Porque lo entendías.- La interrumpió. -Aquella vez en el país del hierro tú me entendiste como nadie lo había hecho nunca, porque por primera vez no estaba llorando sola. Nunca nos habíamos visto antes y se suponía que debíamos ser enemigas, pero ambas estábamos llorando juntas... Por la misma razón.-

Su indignación se desvaneció en una emoción más compleja y menos descifrable. -¿Cómo es que hablas tan a la ligera de un momento tan...- _doloroso,_ pensó. -indigno? Siempre que recuerdo aquella vez sólo puedo verte actuando como una tonta, entregándome toda tu vulnerabilidad y violando posiblemente todas las reglas del manual ninja.-

No estaba preparada para que sus ojos _realmente_ traslucieran el dolor, a pesar de esto, en sus labios bailó una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Lo fue, no fue así? No sé apartar muy bien el deber de las emociones, nunca aprendí como hacerlo. Estaba demasiado hundida en mi dolor y desesperación como para que me importara que mi enemiga viera como mi corazón se rompía en mil piezas. Mostrarme tan vulnerable no fue una preocupación en el momento, ni siquiera pasó por mi mente.

»Realmente no quiero imaginarme cuán roto estaba tú corazón, si tuviste todas estas cosas en cuenta en ese momento y aún así actuaste de la misma forma en la que yo lo hice.-

Permaneció en silencio mientras esperaba que aquella sensación abandonara su pecho, el nudo en la garganta ahogándola. Una película transparente hacía sus ojos verdes más brillantes y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de sacudirla violentamente. _¡No llores, no llores, maldita sea!_ No quería ser empática con la mujer frente a ella, pero no podía evitar serlo. Sobre todo cuando estaba allí arrodillada, probablemente sintiendo lo que ella sentía y aún así teniendo el valor para mirarle a los ojos sin desmoronarse. Las lágrimas nunca abandonaron sus ojos.

-Perdóname si parezco vulnerable en este momento,- _Estúpida, ¡Estúpida! Eres todo lo opuesto en este momento, puedes darte el lujo de abrir la boca sin que se te quiebre la voz, -_ Pero no te considero mi enemiga, no puedo hacerlo. Tú lo quieres también.-

»Hace muchos años abandoné la idea de competir por ser quien él elija,- le confesó, y mientras hablaba parecía ir reuniéndose cada vez más, alejándose de las emociones que traslucían en su rostro, como si hablar de todo esto la fortaleciera. -Lo hice por mucho tiempo con muchas chicas de Konoha, incluso con mi mejor amiga. No fue hasta que vi con mis propios ojos todo lo que le había ocurrido a Sasuke-kun que entendí que lo único que podía salvarlo era el amor, y Naruto lo comprobó.

»Pero incluso después de estar en zona segura, también me di cuenta de otra cosa muy importante... Nunca lo había visto ser genuinamente feliz en la vida, ni una sola vez. Aún había mucho daño en él y nuevamente el amor parece ser lo único que puede curarlo. Pasé muchos años sintiendo celos de ti, de todos ustedes.- Admitió, y la certeza por alguna razón no se sintió como habría esperado. -Ustedes pudieron acompañarlo en los momentos difíciles en los que a mi me habría gustado estar para ayudarlo... Con el tiempo empecé a agradecerlo, él no había estado solo y ustedes habían podido sostenerlo cuando fue debido.

»A Sasuke le faltaba muchísimo amor y pensar que sólo necesitaba el mío había sido estúpido y egoísta. Esa fue la forma en la que había pensado cuando era niña y tenía deseos fantasiosos de llegar a ser lo único que él necesitara para ser feliz. Ahora sólo quiero que sea feliz. No eres mi enemiga.- Repitió.

-Tú no lo entiendes,- se odiaba a si misma en ese momento por sentir la necesidad de excusarse. -Yo no puedo hacerlo feliz, nadie puede hacerlo feliz. Lo vi convertirse de un monstruo de nuevo una persona, pero Sasuke nunca tuvo una vida normal, estuvo demasiado jodido desde el principio y ha creado una barrera que aleja lo esencial de todos los demás. La única persona que pudo traspasarla fue Naruto, y casi mata a Sasuke y se mata _él_ en el intento. No importó por un momento cuán predispuestos estuvieran el uno hacia el otro, nadie puede adentrarse tan profundo en Sasuke sin pagar un precio demasiado alto.- Las palmas de las manos aún le temblaban ligeramente, las apretó en un puño. -Uno que no estoy dispuesta a pagar.- _No otra vez._

Se estremeció cuando colocó la mano sobre sus puños, pero no la retiró cuando el chakra curativo empezó a empanar y el ligero trémulo se esfumó con él. -Lo amo,- la confesión tan súbita le hizo abrir los ojos rojos como platos, pero Sakura parecía concentrada en el resplandor. -Creo que es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta y a otra persona en muchos años. Me gustaba desde que éramos niños y supe que realmente lo amaba cuando abandonó la aldea, lo descubrí desde que lo hizo porque fui incapaz de proseguir sin aferrarme a partes de él para poder avanzar y porque moría un poco cada vez que sentía que lo estaba perdiendo. No como si alguna vez hubiera sido mío, cuando sentía que perdía al Sasuke-kun que fue mi compañero de equipo y que formó vínculos conmigo.

»Siempre supe que Sasuke-kun sería mi fin. Sé que todo lo que dices es verdad, por eso intenté prepararme para ello. Lo voy a intentar, Karin.- Le dijo, y esta vez la miró a los ojos, se quedó atrapada como una presa en el brillo surreal de sus ojos, como la luz verde se reflejaba en ellos y la firmeza mortal que traslucían. -Voy a romper esa barrera y probablemente yo me quiebre con ella, pero lo tengo que intentar. Mi felicidad está en juego también, yo nunca podré ser feliz si él no lo es.-

 _La determinación de una mujer mueve montañas._

No recordaba dónde o cuándo lo había leído, pero si recordaba porqué se había transformado en su frase favorita. Reunía en pocas palabras lo que significaba que una minoría venciera las imposibilidades, el don que tenía una rodeada de hombres extraordinarios que de hecho _si_ podían mover montañas a voluntad. Todo lo que reunía la esenciade ser mujer, el poder de la persuasión y la capacidad de obtener lo deseado; sólo un hombre muy poderoso podría mover una montaña, pero la mujer que movía una montaña no necesitaba serlo, bastaba con que ella pudiera ser capaz de soportar y perseverar. Ella había vencido sus batallas contra todo pronóstico, había sobrevivido rodeada de bestias a pesar de ser siempre la más débil, se abrió el camino que deseó, estuvo al lado de los grandes a pesar de ser minúscula. Sasuke había sido la montaña más majestuosa que vio jamás y por eso sintió deseos de doblegarla. Durante años soportó y perseveró sólo para descubrir que era la única montaña que siquiera amenazaba con flaquear. La voluntad no funcionaba y las ofensivas eran inútiles en contra de su defensa perfecta; todos sus intentos se convirtieron en cenizas, pero aún así soportaba y perseveraba con la esperanza puesta en su determinación. Alguna vez concluyó en que estar a su lado sería suficiente, pasando por alto el hecho de que había alguien más que soportaba y perseveraba a su lado antes de que ella lo hiciera.

A lo largo de su vida pudo ver como muchos se estrellaban contra Sasuke esperando obtener algo de él, todos sin excepción habían perecido o quedado demasiado heridos como para atreverse a volver a hacer algo parecido. Lo cierto era que su fuerza le otorgaba el privilegio de ser selectivo, de todos quienes se habían enfrentado a él sólo algunos pocos habían sido reconocido como adversarios, el resto sólo chocaba con su exterior impenetrable. Esa batalla nunca había sido suya, porque para Sasuke jamás había sido una amenaza. En cambio, Sasuke conservaba hacia Sakura esa predisposición que lo había enfrentado a Naruto, además de que estaba segura de que él no ignoraría la advertencia del enfrentamiento directo que ella estaba planteando y la amenaza que eso constituía hacia su integridad y todo lo que deseaba escudar. Había aprendido poco de Sakura durante esas semanas, lo principal siendo que podía ser verdaderamente obstinada; Sasuke no iba a poder apartarla o ignorarla, él la enfrentaría. Sasuke seguía siendo la montaña más firme, pero Karin la había visto acabar con todas las que se habían cruzado en su camino durante la guerra. Sakura era de los pocos ejemplares cuya determinación podía mover montañas y destrozarlas de ser necesario, realmente no creía que pudiera funcionar de otra forma.

Pero incluso a pesar de ser la mujer más fuerte que había visto, sentía algo de lástima por ella. Iba a abrirse paso en una defensa que contenía aspectos de él mismo que Sasuke guardaba recelosamente, y lo que estaba dentro no iba a rendirse sin luchar.

-Eso es suicidio,- fue lo único inteligente que su cerebro pudo formular. -¿Qué estás tratando realmente de encontrar, _amor_?- No pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos, y esta vez no le pesó que sus palabras fueran amargas, ahora se trataba de solidaridad femenina. -Realmente no creo que él esté calificado para querer a nadie, vas a sufrir un gran desgaste y no recibirás nada a cambio.-

-Esto no es por mi, no enteramente.- Explicó conforme el fulgor verde se apagaba. -Nunca he hecho nada realmente bueno por él, a pesar de que él fue parte de mucho de lo que hice. Voy a ayudar a reparar todo lo que él no consigue hacer solo y si aún después de todo no me acepta, lo dejaré ir... Seré feliz tan solo sabiendo que al menos he podido hacer esto por él.-

Sakura se había transformado en alguien muy diferente ante sus ojos, y por alguna loca razón después de todo aquello el silencio que restó fue mucho menos incómodo. No habían fantasmas de pensamientos no exteriorizados que flotaran entre ellas y concluyó que su aversión no provenía enteramente de los celos, también lo había hecho de la incomprensión. Desconocer porqué había aparecido en sus vidas tan repentinamente le dio mucho tiempo y material para confeccionar sus propias teorías-generalmente torturándose a si misma y antagonizándola totalmente.- Conocer su verdadero propósito debió haberle parecido descorazonante, pero no había sido así. Hubo algo de paz en saber que ella realmente había venido por él con todo aquel amor idiota y paciente, porque tal vez se trataba de lo que Sasuke necesitaba, a pesar de que esto le dejara un ligero sabor amargo en la boca.

-Eres como él,- le dijo volviendo la mirada hacia ella, prosiguió ante su expresión curiosa. -Eres igual a Naruto. Un poco idiota y sin sentido de la autopreservación, pero también cálida y brillante.- Hizo una pausa, y añadió en un tono más bajo. -Espero que también seas tan fuerte como él.-

-No lo soy,- admitió ella. -Puedo ser más fuerte que él.- A Karin se le escapó involuntariamente la mueca de sonrisa que se formó en una esquina de su boca, ella sonrió también. _Insolente._

El resto de la noche se fue en una secuencia de imágenes borrosas hasta la luz del siguiente día. Aquella conversación no las había convertido en amigas, aún existía ese recelo natural de género propio de las conductas primitivas humanas, y si bien Sakura no la había aborrecido desde un principio probablemente al menos le había empezado a desagradar un poco desde que el mal humor y desconfianza se habían apoderado de los demás aspectos 'tolerables' de ella desde que estaba en cama. Por su parte, el hecho de respetarla un poco más también le causaba cierta molestia, pero descubrió que esto era más competitivo que nada. No soportaba que ella tuviese que cuidarla mientras se encontraba desvalida, la hacía sentir inútil y a Sakura la enaltecía demasiado ante los ojos de los demás. A pesar de todo esto, no podía actuar como si algo importante no se hubiera modificado después de su confidencia.

Ella fue de aquí para allá hasta extenuarse en un punto que era casi molesto de ver, y cuando el cansancio la venció no pudo reprimir su mueca burlona. Fue alrededor de ese tiempo que Sasuke ingresó a la habitación. Incluso después de años captar atisbos de su rostro era una visión fascinante, él era injustamente atractivo. La saludó con una inclinación apenas perceptible antes de que sus ojos vagaran discretamente por la habitación, su mirada se detuvo en el fuuton donde Sakura dormía apenas una fracción de segundo más que en todo lo demás, notó Karin.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó. No había preocupación en su tono, todo parecía más bien monótono. Sakura ya debía de haberle informado de su progreso y verla erguida debía ser pronóstico suficiente, pero agradeció la molestia. Probablemente estaba tratando de negociar la fecha de partida. A veces podía entender mejor aquellos aspectos de él mejor de lo que Juugo lo hacía.

-Ella considera que es oportuno esperar hasta el día después de mañana, yo creo que podemos partir mañana. He recobrado fortaleza y sólo me hace falta un poco de ejercicio, el viaje bastará.-

-Pareces estar bien, pero si Sakura considera que debes esperar lo haremos.- Advirtió él.

Estaba impaciente, pero no lo suficiente como para contradecirla. Para reconocerla como oponente debía respetarla, y Sasuke respetaba a Sakura. -Se preocupa demasiado.- Le aseguró mientras ejercitaba las articulaciones de sus muñecas. -Cuando me vea de pie lo reconsiderará, partiremos lo antes posible.-

Sasuke estuvo listo para retirarse después de asentir, pero se resolvió por detenerlo. -¿Ha cambiado en lo absoluto?- Le preguntó, pero mantuvo los ojos en Sakura todo el tiempo incluso cuando los segundos transcurrieron en silencio y ella pensó que debía retractarse. Habían viajado juntos durante años, pero jamás se había atrevido a hacerle preguntas de índole personal que involucraran su pasado. Pero después de la noche pasada no podía evitar preguntarle _¿Había sido así de testaruda todo el tiempo? ¿Incluso en aquella época había estado dispuesta a sacrificarse por ti? ¿Es por eso que le permites estar tan cerca de ti?_

Cuando tuvo el coraje para volver los ojos hacia él, Sasuke no estaba mirándola a ella y tampoco a Sakura, por el contrario, su mirada estaba perdida sobre la bandeja que Sakura había dejado olvidada a un lado de su cama, sobre ella los restos de una manzana que le había ofrecido hacía poco. Su rostro no traslucía más que la usual oscuridad inminente de su mirada.

-No demasiado.- Respondió con simpleza, segundos después el sonido de la respiración de Sakura fue lo único que la acompañó en la habitación.

Había visto a Sakura como una enemiga en el pasado y desde hacía unas semanas incluso había podido llegar a verla como una oponente, pero eso había desaparecido. Había cierto sentido de camaradería en saber que ella le había confiado un deseo valioso de su corazón-hubiera deseado recibirlo o no- y por primera vez después de años de lapidar el recuerdo de los eventos en aquel puente del país del Hierro, todo pareció menos deshonroso y más reminiscente. Pasó mucho tiempo endureciéndose para evitar parecer frágil al exterior y había tenido la fortuna de quebrarse frente a alguien que no la juzgó y en su lugar derramó lágrimas junto a ella, al hacerlo convirtiéndose en la única persona con la que alguna vez había compartido su sufrimiento.

Ese día incluso la luz que incidía sobre ella era diferente. A regañadientes había reconocido que era bonita-era algo que no se había admitido ni siquiera a si misma por orgullo- y su apariencia apastelada ya no lo parecía tanto;-aún se creía más bonita- ella era definitivamente floral, pero no sólo como las flores que hacían gala a su nombre, se parecía mucho más a las ramas pálidas y nudosas que sostenían el armazón florecido. Eran el tronco y las ramas las que perduraban en el invierno, pero como las flores caían en otoño, las raíces y todo lo que de ellas se extendían eventualmente tendrían que caer; le daba curiosidad saber si alguien como ella tendría la voluntad de erguirse de nuevo si resultaba engullida por llamas eternas.

A pesar de esto, no estaba segura acerca de como ella misma reaccionaría a cualquier desenlace de dichos eventos. De lo que si tenía cierta corazonada era de que si Sakura fallaba en su intento y ella resultaba estar demasiado cerca para presenciar los daños, dudaba que tendría la entereza para no reflejarse en su pérdida. Finalmente estaba lo suficientemente en paz como para aceptar los hechos que las habían vinculado años atrás, pero independientemente de si Sakura vencía sobre la voluntad de Sasuke o de si ella no estaba alrededor para mirarla de nuevo quebrarse en mil piezas más; esperaba no volver a encontrarse en un momento tan vulnerable a su lado.

Ni en un millón de años pretendía presenciar de nuevo como alguien más se desmoronara de esa forma frente a ella, de alguna manera siempre terminaban saltando partículas en sus ojos.

Sakura la sostuvo cuando dio sus primeros pasos después de haber pasado dos días en cama en una especie de fisioterapia improvisada, ella se lo permitió. Una vez que pudo acostumbrar de nuevo sus músculos al movimiento sólo fue capaz de convencerla de que se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para partir cuando estampó un puñetazo contra Suigetsu y el área se deformó levemente. Ella accedió sólo con la condición de que disminuirían el ritmo de la marcha. Aceptó los términos por Sasuke, hacerse camino lentamente resultaba mejor que permanecer estáticos y siendo muy honesta deseaba abandonar el país, realmente parecía estar cargado de mala suerte.

El viaje resultó mucho más plácido ahora que no intentaba hacer como si Sakura no viajaba junto a ellos, también tenia que admitir que era divertido tener a alguien con quién contender en contra de Suigetsu. Cuando fue tiempo de descansar Sasuke y Sakura se apartaron para enviar mensajes a Konoha, ella se encontraba sentada junto a Juugo y a Suigetsu para cuando los vieron regresar por el sendero frente a ellos. La tarde caía a sus espaldas y la luz que empezaba a morir hacía que grandes sombras se proyectaran, el efecto a contra luz incidía en los tonos que vestían y lo hacía parecer a él más oscuro y a ella más luminosa, la visión resultaba un poco sobrenatural pero extrañamente armoniosa.

-Míralos, ¿No te parece que hacen una bonita pareja?- Suigetsu la molestó con el codo, en respuesta utilizó el suyo para darle un codazo en las costillas. Él había tomado cada oportunidad posible para provocarla con el tema desde que estaban en la Arena, y todas las veces había cumplido el cometido de ponerle los nervios de punta.

-En mi opinión, Sakura tiene la desventaja en cuanto a atractivo.- Debió haberle parecido bastante extraño cuando no hizo una rabieta al respecto. -Podrían verse peor.- Y eso definitivamente lo había dejado perplejo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó incrédulo. -¿Seriamente estás considerando la posibilidad?-

Suigetsu le dio una mirada al camino. Conforme se acercaban el contraste era menos visible, pero el hecho de que caminaran al mismo ritmo a no demasiada distancia del otro realmente imposibilitaba no imaginarlos, a excepción tal vez de alguien que no tuviera la menor idea, como el cabeza hueca de Suigetsu.

-¿Y eso no te molesta?- Suigetsu le preguntó, y ella le devolvió una mirada aburrida. -Felicidades, ustedes si que logran quitarle la diversión a todo. Tenía la esperanza de que esto se convirtiera en todo un triángulo amoroso que dejara a alguien potencialmente bastante herido.-

-¿Por qué tú no te entrometes entonces?- Preguntó Juugo.

-Uhm, _duh,_ porque no quiero morir.-

Karin rodó los ojos. Usualmente de la boca de Suigetsu sólo salía una sarta de estupideces, y probablemente no tenía idea de que no se necesitaba un triángulo amoroso para que alguien saliera _potencialmente bastante herido_ de esa situación. A veces, cuando miraba a Sasuke a los ojos su rostro se difuminaba a aquel que había visto años atrás mientras Danzo la mantenía inmovilizada; si se concentraba lo suficiente en el recuerdo podía sentir la sangre llenando su garganta y el dolor punzante en el pecho. Sasuke no era ahora quién había sido antes, su chakra lo corroboraba, pero algo le decía que había enterrado dentro de él poco de lo que lo había orillado a convertirse en _esa_ persona en lugar de deshacerse de todo. Sakura pretendía hacerlo-o ayudarlo en su defecto- pero, ¿Sasuke estaba preparado para enfrentarla tanto como para protegerla de él mismo? Se preguntaba hasta que punto él soportaría antes de atacar, si todavía quedaban en él suficientes rasgos del hombre que la había herido antes y si este sería capaz de causarle a Sakura daño severo. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar que aquella batalla escalaría pronto de ser una guerra psicológica a tornarse física.

-¿Alguna vez tienes miedo?- Le susurró a Sakura una vez reanudado el viaje, su mirada en la dirección de Sasuke.

-Todo el tiempo.- Respondió ella, siguiendo su línea de visión. A pesar de esto, no le pareció que se estuviera refiriendo a él concretamente.

-Bien. Serías una tonta si no lo tuvieras.- _No seas una tonta confianzuda._

La solidaridad femenina era la peor mierda que le había pasado.

* * *

 ** _¡!_**

 _Vuelvo a escribir y correr contra el tiempo, pero habiendo terminado con este capítulo oficialmente todas las cosas triviales que quería tratar antes de entrar en 'materia' me esforzaré por escribir hasta donde me alcance el tiempo antes de que se acaben mis vacaciones decembrinas. Los siguientes dos capítulos son bastante importantes (había comentado que básicamente son la idea de en qué basé el fic.) Karin dio algunos hints de lo que posiblemente pueda ocurrir en el futuro cercano, y a partir de ahora todo se pone mucho más serio. El viejo Taka pasará a tener un poco de relevancia secundaria y Sasuke y Sakura enfrentan finalmente el elefante en la habitación. Espero con toda mi alma alcanzar a escribir los próximos dos capítulos antes de ausentarme de nuevo, ya que si los dejo sólo con el próximo probablemente los dejaré un poco en la incertidumbre, pero si me voy hasta la próxima con el que le sigue a ese tengo la corazonada de que me esperarán felices y ansiosos._

 _Muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes, todos y cada uno hacen que abandone mi letargo y ponga mis engranajes literarios a funcionar._

 _Nahare~_


	13. Intentos Insuficientes

Compartió una breve mirada con Sasuke en el momento en el cual después de aquella travesía que reunía poco más de tres semanas finalmente arribaban a un lugar que ella podía reconocer. El rumor del agua cayendo la transportó momentáneamente al pasado, casi pudo ver a Naruto y a Kakashi junto a ellos muchos años atrás, cuando la vida no era en lo absoluto complicada y su principal mortificación eran las idioteces de Naruto. Sabía que Sasuke también pensó en aquella vieja misión, aunque tenía curiosidad por conocer exactamente que recordaba él al estar tan cerca de aquel lugar. Por alguna razón sus recuerdos más relevantes mostraban al rubio pisando excremento de perro. Sentía un orgullo que no era difícil de explicar cada vez que pensaba en como Naruto debía estarse preparando para asumir la responsabilidad que venía con la realización de su más grande sueño, pero pensar en lo poco que había cambiado desde que eran niños hacía que su sonrisa suficiente se torciera en una pequeña mueca incómoda.

-Naruto ha sido desde siempre un idiota.- _Realmente_ esperaba que Kakashi estuviera haciendo lo suficiente y el matrimonio lograra exponer lo mejor de él.

Sasuke pareció seguir su línea del pensamiento-al menos la parte en la que recordaba a Naruto en el País de la Cascada- y asintió en respuesta.

-¿Podrían dejar de comunicarse telepáticamente y hacernos parte de su _probablemente_ interesante conversación?- Dijo Suigetsu, quién momentos antes había estado admirando la gran caída de agua. Se debió mostrar lo bastante confundida como para que él tuviera la bondad de añadir, además de aquella mirada que señalaba como obvio todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. -Ya sabes, siempre hacen eso de hablarse y responderse sin hacerlo realmente. Bastante impresionante, pero suele resultar aburrido para los excluidos.- Dijo, señalándose a si mismo a Juugo y a Karin con el pulgar.

Ella se sonrojó y estuvo a punto de objetar, pero escuchó la voz de Sasuke en su lugar. -Ya habíamos estado aquí.- Y como si fuese necesario destacar, finalizó. -Naruto ha sido un idiota desde siempre.-

-Quién lo diría, Naruto y tú tienen algo en común.- Karin le dijo a Suigetsu, de brazos cruzados.

Suigetsu entrelazó los dedos detrás de su cabeza. -No me molesta si me comparan con un idiota si es un idiota así de poderoso.-

Se perdió en algún momento de la conversación, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos y aún un poco abochornada por la aseveración de Suigetsu, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que incluso a pesar de haber querido objetar no habría podido hacerlo. Durante los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que acceder a Sasuke no era la tarea titánica que había sido en un principio y no tenía que ver en lo absoluto con que él fuera más comunicativo; si no más bien por el hecho de que ambos coincidían en gran parte de los pocos argumentos que compartían y eso lograba que ella pudiese de cierta forma 'adivinar' lo que Sasuke estaba pensando, partiendo no sólo de sus palabras si no también de la forma en la que interpretaba sus sutiles reacciones. A menudo esto partía de eventos que compartían y sólo ambos podían entender-generalmente sus recuerdos, como había sido en esa ocasión- y probablemente por esto el resto terminaba ajeno a todo lo que sucedía entre ellos. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que compartían una especie de conexión particular, y el solo pensamiento hizo que su corazón palpitara. Sobre todo al entender que él debía haber aprendido a interpretarla también.

-¿Cómo es allí dentro?- La pregunta de Juugo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ambos se habían quedado un poco rezagados del resto. La cortina que formaba la gran cascada que escondía Takigakure de los alrededores los salpicaba desde allí.

-Tienen un gran árbol en el medio de la aldea.- Respondió, haciendo memoria. -Te habría gustado bastante.-

Habían evitado las aldeas ninja desde que habían salido de Amegakure, y esta no sería la excepción. A pesar de los pedidos de Karin, Sasuke encontraba poco práctico hacerlos viajar de noche para recuperar tiempo, ella apoyó su resolución. Les tomaría dos días salir del país, y algunos pocos días más hasta llegar a su destino. Sakura agradecía el lapso que los separaba de llegar al escondite de Orochimaru, conforme se acercaba podía sentir como cierta tensión se acrecentaba y le formaba nudos en el estómago. Aún no tenían respuestas de Kakashi, pero si dejaba de lado lo delicado de la situación en general, apenas y podía soportar la idea de ir voluntariamente al encuentro de la serpiente por un motivo que no fuera atacarlo.

-Pareces disgustada,- le comentó Juugo después de un rato. Él seguía siendo bueno para leerla y a pesar de la exposición, esto seguía causándole cierta calidez.

-Estoy preocupada,- confesó. -No confío en ningún motivo de Orochimaru.-

Él se tomó unos segundos antes de asentir. -Eres inteligente,- le concedió. -Es por eso que sólo debes confiar en los motivos de Sasuke. Orochimaru no puede inflingirle ningún daño y él protege a tu aldea, eso debería darte tranquilidad.-

-Lo hago.- La acompañaba el temor propio de sus experiencias, pero lo hacía. -¿Realmente no estás ni un poco preocupado con respecto a las intenciones reales de Orochimaru con todo esto?-

-Es cierto que no hará una movida que lo perjudique demasiado, probablemente para él la paz con tu aldea sea de verdad un beneficio. Cuando Orochimaru volvió no tenía la misma ambición de moldear el mundo con su mano, en su lugar parecía estar más interesado en observar como el mundo adquiría su propia forma; mostrando interés especialmente en la forma que adquiría con Sasuke en el. Creo que reconoce que ha sido sobrepasado y sus capacidades nunca le permitirían llegar tan lejos como él,

»él quería las alas de Sasuke para alzarse,- dijo él, y su mirada se dirigió hacia su espalda. -Pero nunca pudo tomarlas, así que en lugar de resignarse a ver el mundo desde arriba ha elegido volar, aunque sea en las garras del halcón.-

 _Él ni siquiera merece eso._ El pensamiento murió en sus labios y en su lugar abrazó el confort en las palabras de Juugo. En algunas ocasiones llegaba a temer a todo lo que había evolucionado Sasuke, el poder que él había hecho despliegue frente a ella y el que suponía tenía y aún no alcanzaba; pero pensar en que su poder lo hacía inalcanzable para personas como Orochimaru que habrían podido causarle gran daño hace algún tiempo la llenaba de alivio. Su fuerza era su mayor defensa, pero incluso después de los años no podía evitar ese instinto sobre protector para con Sasuke cuando era referente a la serpiente blanca.

La luz del sol estaba empezando a morir cuando llegaron, así que decidieron que acampar sería lo ideal esa noche. No recordaba la última vez que había estado al aire libre y mucho menos en una misión propiamente dicha, e incluso a pesar de que nunca había sido fanática de hacerlo, esa vez le resultó emocionante. Antes de que nadie se preocupara por hacerlo reunió un pequeño montón de ramas de arbusto, y observar a Sasuke con rodilla en tierra para encender el fuego le trajo buenos recuerdos. Estar rodeada de todos ellos la hizo inexplicablemente feliz, se había encerrado en si misma para sobrellevar la ausencia de Sasuke durante los últimos dos años, así que no sólo era el hecho de estar finalmente junto a él lo que la regocijaba; la sensación de estar en movimiento y haber abandonado el letargo para ser nuevamente útil. Sentir que ya no estaba sola en el mundo, al menos durante esa fracción de tiempo en específico. No sabía como se desenvolverían los hechos alrededor de Orochimaru y la aldea, de lo que si tenía pleno conocimiento es que mientras más transcurría el tiempo se sentía menos capaz de abandonar el lado de Sasuke.

No quería pensar en el final ni en la posibilidad de que sus caminos divergieran una vez más, porque aún no tenía en claro como podría evitarlo esta vez.

Sasuke siempre había sido el último de ellos en conciliar el sueño, así que esperó a que tomase la primera guardia. A pesar de estar agotada por alguna razón pudo ver como todos fueron cayendo dormidos debido al cansancio, uno por uno mucho antes de que ella lograra hacerlo. Una vez se sintió lo suficientemente frustrada por ello decidió a acompañar a Sasuke durante su turno, sería imposible que lo relevara en el siguiente cuando el sueño finalmente la venciera. No pudo verlo, pero sintió su presencia en uno de los árboles que los rodeaban. Caminó sobre el tronco hasta encontrar su silueta, oculta en la ventajosa penumbra que proveía el resto de las ramas. Se sentó, reposando la espalda sobre el robusto tallo.

-¿Cómo crees que termine todo esto?- Le preguntó después de algunos momentos, sintió la pesadez de su mirada posada sobre ella. -Orochimaru, los experimentos, Konoha.-

-Creo que Kakashi está haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos para convencer a los demás Kages que aceptar es lo correcto, probablemente el consejo está de su lado.-

-¿Crees _tú_ que sea lo correcto?- Preguntó, sosteniendo su mirada.

-¿A qué le temes realmente, _Sakura?_ \- Interceptó él.

-En caso de que todo esto salga como es esperado, ¿No sería esto contraproducente, no estaríamos empujando un enemigo a Konoha, hacia Naruto?-

A Sasuke se le escapó un pequeño gesto socarrón. -Te preocupas demasiado por Naruto, tanto que a veces es difícil creer que pudiste separarte de él.-

Ella frunció el entrecejo. -No es como si yo fuera su niñera, es sólo que...-

Su semblante estoico reapareció como si aquella pequeña sonrisa sólo hubiera sido fruto de su imaginación. -No haría nada que perjudicara a Naruto o a la aldea. Si llevo a Orochimaru hasta a Konoha sólo tendría que preocuparme si Naruto lo deja salir de allí.-

-Lo sé.- Suspiró derrotada, cerrando los ojos y queriéndose fundir en la madera. -Es sólo que no puedo concebir Konoha con Orochimaru dentro. Francamente no creo que nadie que haya vivido allí los últimos de diez años podrá dormir tranquilo con él allí.-

-Es un mal necesario,- respondió él, en la oscuridad su habla hacía eco. Sus palabras eran inquietantes, pero su voz causaba un efecto relajante en ella. -Naruto se encargará de hacer que esas personas confíen en él.- Cuando abrió los ojos, él la miraba. _Como siempre lo hace,_ pareció decirle sin palabras, y ella asintió.

-¿Alguna vez te acostumbraste a dormir bajo su techo durante esos años?- Preguntó, algo tímida. Era la primera vez que le interrogaba al respecto del tiempo que había pasado junto a él. Tenía muchísimas preguntas más, pero cuando dejó de mirarla para volver el rostro hacia el frente perdió valor. No sabía si quería escuchar la mitad de las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tenía.

-Yo era el único que lo mantenía a raya.- Dijo en lugar de darle una simple negativa. Se lo imaginó, todas las noches recluido en escondites parecidos a donde ellos le habían encontrado tiempo atrás, durante dos largos años. Incapaz de sumirse en un sueño tranquilo, siempre alerta y encerrado en su mente en medio de su insomnio. _¿En qué pensabas, Sasuke-kun? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en nosotros?_

-¿No confías lo suficientemente en Naruto como para volver a Konoha si Orochimaru regresa?- Preguntó él después de un tiempo, ella frunció el entrecejo, tardó un poco en retomar el hilo de la conversación.

-Lo hago.- Expresó con sinceridad. -Mi seguridad no me preocuparía en lo absoluto, lo difícil sería lidiar con la idea. Konoha ya era bastante con qué lidiar cuando me fui, compartir espacio geográfico con Orochimaru no será precisamente un incentivo para regresar.-

-Debes hacerlo eventualmente.- Su mirada regresó hacia ella, afilada, penetrante.

Se mordió el labio, ligeramente angustiada. Estando allí, regresar a Konoha no estaba ni siquiera en sus planes más remotos. -No entiendes nada acerca de mi, Sasuke-kun.- Resolvió por decir, resignada. Tenía que resistir a su lado tanto como pudiese, excavar tanto como pudiese.

Sasuke la miró durante unos segundos más antes de dirigir la vista hacia el fuego. Observó las llamas bailar en la esquina de su ojo y supo que una vez concluyera todo aquel asunto para bien o para mal, él haría todo lo posible para desligarse de ella nuevamente. Sospechaba que se había impuesto la tarea de devolverla a Konoha y aquella había sido la razón por la cual la había instado a acompañarlo, pero había esperado que el camino le diera la oportunidad de abrirse paso ante él, que se acostumbrara a ella tanto como lo había hecho a él y le permitiera quedarse a su lado mientras batallaba contra los fantasmas que él albergaba, sanaba sus propias heridas y encontraba su propio camino.

Aquellas semanas junto a Sasuke le habían servido para reafirmar lo que ya conocía, Sasuke se escudaba de ella y ella lo amaba irrevocablemente, tanto que ahora sabía que no lo dejaría ir de nuevo sin pelear contra eso que lo empujaba a alejarse. ¿Pero cómo se suponía que tenía que hacerlo? Aún no encontraba la forma adecuada, los únicos avances positivos que había alcanzado con él se los había traído el tiempo; este resultaba ser la única herramienta que tenía. Lamentablemente, parecía empezar a notar que se le escurría como arena entre los dedos conforme se acercaban a otro desenlace que temía, Orochimaru.

Se le estaba agotando el tiempo, y aún estando tan cerca de él en ese momento lo único sabio que encontró hacer fue rezar en silencio por sabiduría. Permaneció sentada a su lado incluso a pesar de que la conversación murió en sus labios, renegándose a perder su proximidad, esperando absorber de él su entereza. Compartir ese estadio de su vida en el que finalmente resolvía vivir para si misma con Sasuke había sido lo que realmente necesitaba para enderezar su camino, unir el deseo de ser feliz con el de ayudarlo y sentir que allí residía su verdadero propósito. Se aferraba no sólo a su capacidad de luchar, si no también al hálito de esperanza que recibía al saber que al menos durante ese momento, él también sentía que debía cumplir un propósito a su lado.

* * *

Al día siguiente habían avanzado lo suficiente en el país como para encontrar un hostal que sirviera para descansar las horas antes de reanudar la marcha. Habían ingresado cuando el sol le faltaban pocas horas para ponerse y él aún conservaba energías. Construir y extender el poder del Rinnegan lo volvía un poco más ambicioso, lo exhausto que lo dejaba el entrenamiento posteriormente era adictivo. Entrenar tenía un efecto en él que no experimentaba con ninguna otra cosa, enfocarse en el dolor y la fatiga le impedía desviarse hacia cualquier otra distracción mundana. En algún tiempo atrás extenuarse hasta desfallecer había sido el único escape que había tenido de la realidad, y mientras más se hundía en ella y lo que conllevaba seguía creyendo que era la única forma de huir. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasase siempre parecía estar huyendo de algo.

Se alejó tan remotamente de otra alma humana como le fue posible, usó su espada hasta que resintió el movimiento de sus músculos. Luchó contra él mismo, su único oponente perpetuo y la distensión fue suficiente para ignorar el verdadero problema hasta que destelló en algún lugar en su mente, volviendo a él en el momento en el que el glamour se disipó, justo después de detenerse. Siempre había considerado a Sakura un problema de una forma u otra, jamás por alguno de los motivos que ahora conideraba. Ella se introducía poco a poco, ganando terreno en la mayoría de los aspectos de su vida.

En un principio había creído que estar junto a Sakura resultaba conflictivo hasta que dejó de serlo y entonces se convirtió en algo _realmente_ conflictivo. La facilidad con la que Sakura había logrado que él se adaptara a ella era la misma con la que ella se había adaptado a él, y aquello era un avance peligroso de su parte. Se había propuesto mantener una distancia prudencial, ella había acortado dicha distancia y aún para el momento no parecía haber hecho nada adecuado para evitarlo. La había traído consigo para evitar que se quedase en cualquier otro lugar pero principalmente para empujarla de vuelta a su hogar y a pesar de haber transcurrido tiempo no había dado ni siquiera un paso en dirección a Konoha; por el contrario parecía cada vez más reacia a la posibilidad de volver.

A pesar de todo esto, había cumplido uno de sus objetivos. La confianza que mostraba al desenvolverse alrededor de él era suficiente para mostrarle que se había fortalecido desde aquella vez que la había visto, frágil, temerosa y escapando del amparo del hogar. Durante aquellas semanas no se había sometido a su completa voluntad ni se había contenido ante lo que él esperaba de ella. Sakura había mostrado una obstinación inquebrantable, sobretodo en su obvio deseo de evitar que la contigüidad entre ellos se extendiera demasiado.

Nunca parecía huir lo suficiente.

-Necesitas comprender tus ojos como es debido para poder alcanzar todo tu potencial.- No se volteó para encarar el sitio de donde provenía su voz, en su lugar, envainó la espada.

-No existe la información suficiente para conocerlos, comprenderlos es mucho más complejo.- Respondió, encarándola. Ella se había acercado de donde la había escuchado en un principio.

Ella frunció levemente el entrecejo. -¿Eso quiere decir que ni siquiera conoces los alcances de tu Mangekyō?-

Cerró los ojos y exhaló el aire de los pulmones antes de responderle, resignado. -Existe información acerca del Mangekyō oculta en un uno de los templos de mi clan a la que accedí hace años. La mayoría eran mitos hasta que Madara reescribió lo que conocía sobre ellos, pero para cuando lo hizo no conocía a fondo el Mangekyō de otro usuario y no sabía que todos difieren en ciertos aspectos.

»No existe casi nada que indique como manejar el Rinnegan, hay mucho menos acerca de la clase que yo poseo. Perfeccionar ambos Dojutsus tomará años.-

Le tomó unos segundos reconocer que traía un par de pergaminos en una de sus manos, los extendió hacia él. -Uno es de Neuroanatomía básica, el otro es de los principios del flujo de chakra. Creo que si puedes aprender la forma en la que tus ojos están conectados a tu cerebro y como esto se relaciona con tus puntos de chakra será mucho más fácil descubrir lo que puedes o no hacer.-

Los tomó con vacilación después de algunos momentos, sin dejar escapar nada en su rostro. La percepción de Sakura con respecto a lo que lo rodeaba tomaba cada vez más dimensión. Ella se había preparado para esto, era su terreno. Se preguntó si había mucho más de ella que pudiera ignorar, la había visto luchar y sabía que no podría volver a aseverar que era débil, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto había desarrollado sus habilidades ni tampoco qué tiempo gastaba en observar las debilidades de sus adversarios, pero no se atrevía a subestimarla. Era muy inteligente y sin haberlo visto entrenar antes se había dado cuenta recogiendo algunas piezas que estaba luchando con sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que _tú_ crees que pueden hacer?- Preguntó, cauteloso.

-Todo lo que sé del Rinnegan es lo que observé en Pein, no sé casi nada acerca de las habilidades propias del Mangekyō. Pero...- Hizo una pequeña pausa, él alzó imperceptiblemente una ceja. -Estudié durante algunos años el Sharingan. Existían algunos registros a los que sólo podía acceder el Hokage, Tsunade-shishō me hizo leer la mayoría para que pudiera prepararme bien en caso de que necesitase asistirla.-

Él arrugó el entrecejo. No le extrañaba que gente que profanaron su línea sucesoria como lo había hecho Danzo hubiera tenido acceso a dichos registros como parte del consejo. -¿Y qué fue lo que aprendiste?-

Notó como se mordió la cara interna del labio antes de responder, casi como si estuviera excusándose. -Bastante. Era necesario, en caso de que...-

 _En caso de que tuvieras que enfrentarte a mi._ Ella no completó la frase y su mirada debió ser suficiente para hacerlo. Esperó hasta que ella consideró que su silencio sólo la estaba instando a continuar.

-Tus ojos son una bendición, Sasuke-kun.- Dijo con simpleza, y esto lo dejó un poco perplejo. Sus ojos habían sido la maldición que había pesado sobre su clan desde que había sido creado, pero ella se estaba refiriendo a ellos como algo sagrado. -Es un poder que sólo aparecía algunas veces en las personas de tu clan y se manifestaba solamente en quién era capaz de sentir con fervor. Era llamado el ojo que refleja los sentimientos, y su poder se resumió en la capacidad de entender enteramente el funcionamiento de las personas a las que era sometido.

»Puede ver el estado corporal a través del flujo de chakra, y la única razón por la que puede copiar técnicas y movimientos es porque comprende a la perfección el movimiento del cuerpo y la energía. El Sharingan es conocido por la capacidad de confeccionar los Genjutsus más poderosos, pero siempre me pregunté si sólo se trataba de eso o de si todo era más complejo y abarcaba la comprensión del usuario no sólo en la moción del oponente, si no también de su mente.

»Tu ojo no sólo controla, inmoviliza o hipnotiza, estoy segura. Puede engañar la mente, descubrir las debilidades y hacer que revele los secretos. No tienes la capacidad de meterte con el cerebro, pero puedes jugar con la mente ¿Realmente hay algo que tus ojos no puedan ver?-

Era un análisis lo bastante complejo como para saber que Sakura se había tomado en serio la posibilidad de haberse enfrentado a él en el pasado. Por alguna razón, su molestia se había evaporado ante cierto sentido de respeto ante su reconocimiento, parte de ello teniendo que ver con la manera que ella había utilizado para describirlo. Parecía estar _honrando_ su línea sucesoria, y aquello era algo que ni siquiera él se había atrevido a hacer debido a ese rencor que a veces permanecía alrededor de lo que respectaba a su clan, pero el respeto que mostraba ante él era de alguna manera satisfactorio.

-No puedo ocuparme de los alcances de mi Sharingan, es inútil intentar entrenarlo fuera de batalla. Para descubrir las habilidades del Rinnegan no necesito un adversario.- Le dijo, dispuesto a zanjar el asunto.

-Yo seré la tuya.- La miró, y ella parecía totalmente seria al respecto.

-¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?- Preguntó.

-Pasé años preparándome para enfrentarme a él, al menos me gustaría comprobar hasta que punto mis teorías son ciertas.-

Durante algunos momentos permaneció en silencio, esperando que desistiera de la idea o que simplemente admitiera que estaba bromeando. Ser sometido al Sharingan era una experiencia angustiante y ella conocía bien los efectos, porque él mismo los había utilizado contra ella. La última vez en Sunagakure había dejado bastante en claro el disgusto que sentía cuando empleaba ese tipo de técnicas en ella. ¿Qué pretendía?

-Ve a través de mi, Sasuke-kun.- Su voz tranquila, en sus ojos resolución.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que siquiera lo consideró una posibilidad, y algo más de tiempo al ver que su mirada no vacilaba. Estuvo a muy poco de simplemente pasarla de largo, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que verdaderamente sentía curiosidad por lo que podría ver si se proponía escudriñar a fondo. Había intentado algo parecido en el pasado reciente, cuando había obligado a retroceder a uno de los ninjas cómplices de Kido en su línea de pensamiento para saber que había ocurrido antes de que el arribara a Konoha. La dominación de la mente difería mucho de su exploración y la posibilidad resultaba difícil de declinar una vez planteada.

El mundo se vio diferente una vez que su ojo derecho se tiñó de rojo, al hacer contacto con sus esmeraldas el efecto fue inmediato. El Sharingan ciertamente permitía ingresar hasta la parte del dominio mental que le daba la facultad de jugar con la percepción externa de la víctima. Con sólo pensarlo Sakura se desconectó totalmente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, todo lo que podía ver era en la oscuridad en la que él se sumía para construir sus ilusiones, pero al contrario de él ella no podía oírlo ni verlo. Él podía ver lo que sus víctimas veían cuando los hacía perderse en los resquicios de su mente, pero en la de Sakura no sólo había oscuridad. Una versión de ella con una inscripción que rezaba 'Sakura interna' en la frente lo acompañaba en aquel lugar, silente. Removió las áreas que la mantenían consciente y la pequeña desconexión hizo que se desvaneciera físicamente. Aún así, la presencia no desapareció, pero tampoco hizo anda para evitar que se adentrara más en la oscuridad.

Adentrarse significaba el control cada vez más profundo y completo de las funciones humanas. Era allí donde se engañaba a la mente para que creyera real lo que viese, para obligar al cuerpo a sentir verdadero el dolor que podían causar las ilusiones y someter sin posibilidad de escape. A pesar de que Sakura se había desmayado su actividad cerebral seguía activa, debido a esto lo que sea que la obligase a escuchar, ver o sentir la atormentaría durante cierta cantidad de tiempo. Él no estaba allí para torturarla, si no para comprobar sus teorías. Estaba completamente sometida, así que pudo proceder.

- _Recuerda,-_ ordenó. Durante un momento todo persistió en la penumbra, hasta que escuchó el eco de su voz.

- _ **¿Qué debería recordar?** \- _La voz era de Sakura, lo cual era totalmente imposible desde que estaba inconsciente. Aquella versión satirizada de Sakura apareció frente a él nuevamente, escapando de su control. Intentó reducirla pero ella permaneció dentro, ajena a sus intentos de desvanecerla.

-¿Qué eres?- Terminó por preguntar.

- _ **Soy ella** ,- _respondió como si fuese obvio y le exasperara tener que explicarse. - _ **Ambas somos una pero somos diferentes, cuando no podemos coexistir juntas estoy aquí**.- _

La última vez que se había encontrado algo tan peculiar al examinar la mente de alguien había sido en la ocasión en la que descubrió al Kyubi dentro de Naruto. Sakura tenía una especie de versión interna que intuía podía resguardarla muy bien siempre que estuviera allí, se preguntaba si alguna vez Sakura estaba totalmente inconsciente o si esta versión se desligaba de ella también cuando dormía. Sospechaba que ella hubiera podido oponerse a que entrara-positivamente o no- hasta sus dominios si lo hubiera deseado.

- **¡ _¿Qué debería recordar?!_** \- Preguntó una vez más, completamente impaciente. Cruzada de brazos y con aquel tono irritante le recordó bastante a los arrebatos que Sakura tenía contra Naruto cuando eran niños.

Apartó su quejido con el movimiento de una mano, enfocado. -Lo que es verdaderamente importante.- Señaló esta vez, y ella desapareció.

La oscuridad a su alrededor se desvaneció de una forma agresiva, inmediata. Colores empezaron a materializarse donde antes había reinado la penumbra. Un campo florido se extendió bajo sus pies, la primavera se prolongaba hasta donde alcanzaba a ver. Estaba viendo lo que ella había visto, y cuando observó unas pequeñas manos extenderse hacia las flores sintió los pétalos acariciarle las palmas; se dio cuenta de que experimentaba los recuerdos como ella lo hacía, con todos los sentidos involucrados. Descubrió que debían ser sus recuerdos más antiguos debido a que la nitidez era más sensorial de lo que podían evocar sus memorias borrosas y llenas de colores, las imágenes sucedían demasiado rápido y sin ninguna coherencia entre si. Pudo haberse perdido entre ellas si no hubiera logrado reconocer la única imagen que lograba dibujarse firmemente en todas ellas.

La chica rubia del clan Yamanaka que era parte de los nueve novatos. Sakura guardaba enardecidamente en su memoria recuerdos que si no fuera por su presencia en ellos hubieran sido fácilmente desechados. A través de ella experimentó una alegría que dudaba alguna vez haber experimentado el mismo, el regocijo de la primera amistad perduró en los recuerdos que le sucedieron.

 _-Podría llegar a ser... una flor más hermosa que un cosmos.-_

Los recuerdos acerca de Ino fueron muriendo con imágenes ligadas a sensaciones que eran más conocidas por él. Sus manos unidas por un listón rojo se transformaron en puños que chocaban en un combate que debió tratarse del examen Chunnin, mientras él aún estaba inconsciente. La rabia teñía de rojo los bordes de sus memorias, la sensación de sentirse subestimada nublando todas los sentimientos que habían sido mostrados anteriormente. En algún momento de todos aquellos años de recuerdos que él había experimentado en apenas segundos, para Sakura, Ino había evolucionado en una rival. Sakura recordaba claramente el dolor físico después de aquella batalla, pero la línea de memorias se desvaneció en el sentimiento cálido que había experimentado en el inicio.

 _-¡Has florecido a base de bien! Eres una flor preciosa...-_

Fue capaz de verse más asiduamente a través de sus ojos en la secuencia que le siguió. A menudo estaba allí, repartido en imágenes aleatorias que por alguna razón perduraban en su memoria. Naruto estuvo allí en menor proporción, siempre capturado en sus momentos más vergonzosos. Cuando captó atisbos de Kakashi realizó que empezaba a mostrar los recuerdos que pertenecían a la formación de su equipo, aunque esto fue en su mayoría omitido hasta ver un paisaje familiar. Sakura no olvidaba el olor de la sal ni el sonido del mar del país de las olas, pero pronto su constante miedo nubló cualquier otro recuerdo relevante

Las imágenes de Zabusa y Haku estaban levemente distorsionadas, como si parte de ella hubiese querido borrarlas sin haberlo conseguido muy bien. A pesar de esto, vio a Zabusa caer con claridad cuando fue atacado por Haku y Sakura pensó que había presenciado su primer asesinato. Lo que prosiguió a ello fue una mezcla de imágenes veloces en la que todo se ralentizó cuando se vio a si mismo caer, fenestrado por cientos de senbon y exhausto. La desesperación que embargó a Sakura fue difícil de digerir, el alivio que sintió al descubrirlo con vida siendo casi tan abrumador.

La bruma del país de las olas se desvaneció totalmente después de eso, descubriendo los colores de Konoha cargados de una fuerte sensación de ansiedad. Sus memorias corrían a una velocidad antes no experimentada y apenas y pudo captar atisbos de figuras que no había visto y en las que no había pensado en años. Gaara, Lee y Neji la preocupaban, su pesimismo siendo tan fuerte que este colocaba un filtro gris entre ella y como sus evocaciones eran percibidos por él. Los colores brillantes volvieron de su mano, el recuerdo de cómo la había alentado era nítido, como si se hubiera esforzado en preservarlo. Aquella había sido la única vez después de todo eso que pareció haber experimentado algo parecido a las sensaciones que traían los recuerdos de Ino.

Después de eso todo transcurrió en una estela borrosa y frenética hasta que el miedo volvió a apoderarse de una gran fracción de sus recuerdos, aunque existió un espacio donde este alcanzó su punto cúspide: La visión de Orochimaru oculto tras aquel cuerpo de ninja de Kusagakure era uno de los pocos recuerdos que ambos compartían en el que podía aseverar que sus propias memorias eran una copia exacta. La parálisis del miedo lo azotó en aquella oportunidad con la misma fuerza que a ella, la visión de su propia muerte siendo tan terrible como insoportable. Sakura fue presa de un pánico absoluto cuando cayó inerte en sus brazos luego de haber sido mordido y otorgado con el sello del cielo, visiones de Naruto colgando del kunai que ella había clavado en el árbol para salvarle la vida aparecían con la misma rapidez.

El pánico mermó hasta una desesperación enardecida por mantenerlos a salvo, el pensamiento haciendo eco en sus memorias como un mantra mientras organizaba trampas alrededor del perímetro. Se veía a si mismo en casi todas las imágenes de esta secuencia, inconsciente a un lado de Naruto; abrumado por sus sensaciones tan vívidas.

Su instinto protector y de supervivencia se elevó por encima de sus evocaciones del miedo para cuando fue atacada en medio de su vigilia. La fiereza con la que se aferró al pensamiento de resguardarlos fue lo único que pudo ver con claridad además de sus recuerdos del dolor físico. La visión de los ninjas del sonido también era un poco borrosa, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver más con los ataques a los que fue sometida que a su necesidad de borrar los malos recuerdos. Cuando Rock Lee apareció frente a ella lo hizo en un espectro totalmente diferente que antes.

 _-Yo... llegaré allá dónde me necesites.-_

Por la cantidad de veces que apareció en el periodo posterior lució como si realmente ella lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Ser capaz de observar como Sakura desarrolló sus afectos fue de alguna manera incómodo, como si estuviera siendo partícipe de algo que se suponía no debía ver; pero de hecho era su versión inconsciente la que elegía los eventos proyectados. Había sido tan inespecífico en su petición que de no haber existido dicha entidad Sakura hubiera evocado absolutamente todos sus recuerdos.

 _-Ya te lo había dicho... ¡Te protegeré hasta el final!-_

Ella rememoró la caída de Lee y el miedo por el bienestar se extendió hacia él, cubriéndolo como un manto de su recién adquirido reconocimiento. Sakura no pudo erguirse a pesar de haber intentado hacerlo, la sensación de debilidad se extendió hasta alcanzar dimensiones distintas, mezclándose con la vergüenza y el desprecio. Cuando fue aprisionada sus pensamientos se dispararon en muchas direcciones, desde apreciar el panorama de la situación actual hasta extenderse a recuerdos distorsionados de la niñez donde prestaba oído a rumores acerca de él. Ellos no abandonaron en ningún momento su mente, las hebras rosa de su cabello volaron al viento con una reminiscencia que probablemente marcaba uno de sus recuerdos más arraigados.

 _-Siempre me he considerado a mí misma un verdadero ninja... Pero eran sólo palabras vacías... ¡Porque Sasuke y Naruto estaban siempre a la cabeza! Pero ahora es mi turno de tomar la iniciativa... ¡Y todos ustedes me puede ver desde el fondo!-_

El orgullo fue reemplazado por miedo en una rapidez casi inmediata y se encontró viendo recuerdos de si mismo que él mismo no poseía. La visión de la extensión del sello maldito le generó un terror que ahogó totalmente a cualquier alegría efímera que había experimentado al verlo despierto.

- _Sakura...-_ El recuerdo de la voz que emitía resonaba y se extendía en ecos por todo el dominio, en sus memorias se desdibujó hasta una versión retorcida de quién recordaba haber sido hasta entonces, de lo que había visto hasta ahora. - _¿Quién te ha hecho daño? ¡¿Quién fue?!-_

Fue aquel mismo miedo que le dio el poder de levantarse, el pánico apoderándose una vez más de sus sentidos, los pensamientos arremolinándose a su alrededor de una forma vertiginosa. Verse a si mismo a través de sus ojos incidió una luz que nunca había colocado sobre él, vagos recuerdos de una ira contenida y muchos menos lúcidos recuerdos del castigo que le estaba infiriendo al ninja del Sonido. Sus propias memorias etéreas se desvanecieron abruptamente ante la nitidez del contacto de sus brazos alrededor acompañado de sus súplicas. La retirada del sello fue algo interesante de ver. Después, las visiones fueron muriendo en calidad, perdiéndose entre las sensaciones conocidas del alivio, la calidez de la amistad de Ino y su afecto hacia Lee.

Cuando las plumas volaron segundos después él supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Genjutsu y ella tuvo también esa resolución inmediata. Sakura mantuvo una constante preocupación hacia él a pesar de que dudaba que fuese capaz de verlo. Reconoció el ataque de Orochimaru a Konoha visto por los ojos de Sakura, aunque su temor por el Tercero apenas fue un parpadeo frente la avasalladora sensación que experimentó por él. Imágenes de Gaara y él fueron productos de su imaginación antes de que realmente llegara a divisarlos al alcanzarlos en su persecución. La visión de Gaara con el Shukaku en incompleta metamorfosis también estaba levemente distorsionada; ella debió temerle como lo hizo con Zabusa en su oportunidad, a pesar de esto verlo herido fue lo que le causó verdadero pavor. Al abalanzarse sobre Gaara no había otra cosa en su mente que el deseo de asegurar su bienestar; la sensación de ser atrapada por Shukaku vagamente recordada más que por la sensación de estar cayendo en la inconsciencia.

- _Naruto..._ \- Murmuró antes de que la oscuridad se instalara de nuevo.

 _Por favor... Salva a Sasuke-kun._

En el breve lapso que existió antes de que sus memorias tomaran cuerpo de nuevo fuera de la penumbra, pudo rememorar que aquella había sido la primera vez que había sentido miedo real de ser incapaz de salvarla. Una sensación adormecida acompañó los recuerdos de Sakura hasta alcanzar visiones de sus recuerdos de lo que parecían una realidad distorsionada, que se rompió en fragmentos cuando él mismo las esclareció. Naruto la había salvado y él había fallado en hacerlo. En aquel momento recordó haber notado la forma en que ella lo miró después de eso; pero la sensación que iluminó sus memorias con respecto a Naruto desde entonces superó esto por magnitud.

Saberse sobrepasado por Naruto en aquella oportunidad había sido el detonante que lo había orillado a irse, pero Sakura ignoraba todo aquello. Era feliz, la calidez revoloteaba casi con una forma definida; pero esta murió con rapidez. La observó experimentar un terror poco comparable a alguno que hubiera sentido antes. Los amó entonces, y era ese mismo amor el que la desgarró al ver que ambos amenazaban con dañarse. La vio correr hacia el medio de la colisión sin preocuparse ni por una fracción de tiempo acerca de su propia seguridad, su único y ciego deseo evitar que se arruinaran.

Todo fue confuso después de eso, pero la pesadez de la angustia estaba comenzando a hacerlo sentir incómodo. Los pensamientos de Sakura se perdieron en una mezcla de colores y sensaciones asfixiantes, pero al esclarecer un recuerdo concreto la imagen era tan nítida que fácilmente él pudo recordar también; las imágenes eran las mismas pero las sensaciones eran completamente distintas. Los sentimientos de Sakura de alguna forma lograron arremolinarse en su pecho y hacerla sentir que la estaba lastimando.

-¡ _No hagas eso Sasuke, tu no tienes que estar solo!, ese día me dijiste lo dolorosa que puede ser la soledad... ahora yo entiendo ese dolor... tengo una familia y amigos, pero si tu te fueras Sasuke-kun... ¡Sería lo mismo lo mismo para mi, me quedaría tan sola!-_

Sakura estaba paralizada por un miedo parecido al que se había instalado en ella cuando Orochimaru había aparecido, pero este era diferente. La desesperación de sus sentimientos la sobrepasaron en su totalidad.

- _Yo... ¡Te amo tanto...! no puedo soportarlo... Si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos... seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad... ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!... así que... ¡Por favor, quédate, te lo ruego! Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría... por favor, quédate conmigo...y si no puede ser...Llévame contigo a donde vayas_...-

Reconoció su amor porque era bastante parecido a la fuerza de las sensaciones que alguna vez resguardó hacia Itachi, casi devoto. Verdaderamente pudo sentir casi en magnitud física como ella se deshacía en piezas. La pesadez en su pecho no desapareció y en su lugar se acrecentó cuando las visiones murieron y volvieron a emerger. La imagen de Naruto ante sus ojos se veía borrosa y deforme debido a las lágrimas, la angustia apenas le permitió articular una oración concreta.

- _Naruto, por favor, trae de vuelta a Sasuke-kun...-_

 _-...Es una promesa.-_ El recuerdo de la voz de Naruto le trajo cierta inquietud, incluso culpa. No tuvo tiempo para comprender la sensación hasta que otra chocó contra él, como olas violentas. El vacío restante en su pecho fue traído con la noticia de que la misión había fracasado, la imagen de Naruto herido y derrotado repitiéndose una y otra vez en su memoria.

- _La próxima vez, iremos juntos.-_

Cuando los recuerdos empezaron a avanzar lo hicieron desmesuradamente. Una imagen nueva se dibujó de una forma que ninguna otra figura había hecho, la Quinta Hokage estaba enaltecida de cierta forma particular en un alo de colores brillantes, Sakura la colocaba en un lugar especial. Ella también estuvo en su mente junto a ellos como pensamiento recurrente al cual se aferró para soportar lo que siguió. Diferentes imágenes transcurrieron de lo que bien podían ser muchas noches o fragmentos de una sola, donde el vacío se tornaba insoportable y algunas veces podía ver el reflejo de su rostro por sobre las lágrimas que caían en el cristal de la fotografía de su equipo. La luz del sol moría para darle paso a la oscuridad de una forma que le mostraba que los días transcurrieron, aún así la imagen de ellos permaneció inamovible. Los recuerdos de dos años se resumieron en memorias difusas donde el dolor físico y emocional dejó de ser la sensación reinante para ceder ante el orgullo y la esperanza.

- _Lo reconozco, pensé que iba a morir, pero gracias a eso me he vuelto mentalmente más fuerte._ -

Ver a Naruto nuevamente en los recuerdos de Sakura difería bastante con las versiones que había visto de él en ella hacía poco. La imagen era bastante brillante y cálida, Sakura finalmente había reconocido su valía y al encontrarlo de nuevo allí él se había llevado parte de la pesadez con la que aún cargaba. Reunirse con él le otorgó una fuerza de espíritu que no había tenido antes, llenó el entorno de colores luminosos y desde su perspectiva incluso pareció que él le había infundido vida.

Konoha fue dejada atrás y el suelo bajo sus pies estuvo más abajo conforme saltaba en las ramas de los árboles. Ella estaba junto a Naruto mientras una anciana que jamás había visto revelaba la verdad que ella desconocía, él era el contenedor del demonio de las nueve colas. Su dolor se extendió hacia Naruto y su voluntad, a pesar de aún conservar arraigada en ella el deseo de rescatarlo, se divergió hacia él con el deseo de mantenerlo a salvo de Akatsuki. Su resolución se volcó inmediatamente sobre la capa oscura y las nubes rojas en un miembro de la organización que jamás conoció. El deseo de proteger a la anciana se mezcló con el de Naruto y sin entenderlo realmente, él también permaneció en su mente en aquellos momentos.

Las imágenes de la batalla eran tan inconclusas como los recuerdos donde la adrenalina volvía el reaccionar por instinto una necesidad y desestimaba las funciones cognitivas avanzadas. La rabia y lo rápido que trabajaba su cerebro para tratar de adelantarse a él le imposibilitó mantener recuerdos sucesivos de la pelea.

- _Tú... ¡Voy a capturarte!, ¡Incluso si pierdo mis brazos y mis piernas, o si me paralizas con tu veneno, te capturaré no importa cómo!... No importa que te resistas, o los trucos que uses, ¡Te venceré y haré que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre Orochimaru! Y entonces yo... podré..._ -

 _Salvarlo.  
_

El filo de la espada atravesándola pareció ser lo único de ello que recordó con vívido detalle. El dolor la hizo soportar; escuchaba su voz en eco, hablándose a si misma, instándose a no dejarlo ir. Se aferró a la espada con la certeza de que lo hacía también a la vida de la persona a su lado y de lo que realmente deseaban conseguir. La visión del antídoto, la muerte del enemigo y conocer que alguien iba a morir le otorgó una entereza que ya había visto en ella en los tiempos actuales y que debió desarrollar en algún momento en medio de todos aquellos recuerdos difusos. La pena de la muerte la embargó y conservar la imagen de la anciana entre sus brazos al morir era tan lúcida que bien podía estar presenciándolo. Reconoció la lápida que se erosionaba con el viento de Sunagakure.

- _Y tu... Sakura... No arriesgues tu vida por una vieja otra vez... Salva aquello que sea importante para ti... Tú y yo somos muy similares. No hay muchas mujeres con espíritus caballerosos que se asocian a hombres... Te convertirás en una gran kunoichi que superará a su maestra._ -

La arena se desvaneció y las tonalidades delinearon nuevas adiciones a los vínculos que formaría en la vida. El ninja de la raíz pasó a estar tan presente como el capitán ANBU, pero la reformación del equipo siete volvió a cargarla de ansiedad y expectativa. Una vez más su viejo recuerdo estuvo presente tanto como era posible, pero una sensación mucho más oscura y olvidada se apoderó pronto de sus visiones. El recuerdo de las colas emergiendo del cuerpo de Naruto era bastante turbio, Sakura probablemente se había esforzado en intentar quitar esa imagen de su mente.

- _Naruto... ya fue suficiente Naruto detente, yo salvare a Sasuke-kun por ti, pero por favor, detente Naruto..._ -

El dolor del ataque no fue nada comparado con el terror de verlo consumido por la bestia y las secuelas que dejaron sobre su cuerpo maltrecho. Su voz interna siguió repitiéndole que debía ser más fuerte para poder ayudarlo, pero las emociones volvían a ser fuertes y comenzaba a sentir de nuevo la pesadez que se acrecentó con la sensación de tener poco oxígeno para respirar. Los túneles subterráneos por los que corrió eran parte de algunos de sus propios recuerdos, después de la explosión y al acercarse a la luz recordó lo que ella había visto. Sakura había susurrado su nombre, pero no había sabido en lo absoluto lo aturdida que se encontraba en el interior. La devoción aún estaba allí, impoluta; y a pesar de que había algo de tristeza verlo desaparecer de nuevo no fue medianamente tan agobiante como lo había sido en un principio, la visión de su rostro fue una que se sucedió durante muchos momentos más mientras respiraba con más de facilidad, algo parecido a la esperanza.

Él había sido parte de alguna u otra forma de todos los recuerdos que había visualizado hasta entonces, pero fue sólo en una secuencia en la cual desapareció completamente. Ninguno de los rostros de Pein era correctamente recordados por Sakura, sus ojos siendo lo único que aparecía repetidas veces en la penumbra. Konoha fue destruida con una técnica y Sakura se consumió en un horror que jamás había experimentado, no entendió por qué había sobrevivido, su mente conjeturaba apenas un pensamiento concreto.

- _Naruto regresa, por favor sálvanos._ -

Su miedo acerca de Naruto controló las escenas venideras y hubo gran parte de ello que había arrancado de lleno, como si al empezar a recordarlo cortara de raíz lo sucedido. El miedo se transformó en conmoción, y vio claramente como Sakura observó a las personas erguirse de la muerte. Verla caminar con dificultad hacia la multitud que recibía a Naruto como su héroe llena de un cúmulo de sentimientos apabullantes volvió a darle la sensación de que le estaba siendo mostrado momentos de su vida y la percepción que tuvo de ellos que sólo le pertenecían a ella. Cuando golpeó a Naruto ella también lo sintió, pero una vez que lo abrazó fue partícipe de una sensación que ella no había mostrado hasta ahora y él tampoco había particularmente sentido alguna vez, Sakura experimentó un alivio que la hizo reposar de todo lo que había sufrido hasta el momento, se sintió segura. El recuerdo estaba lleno de luz, juntos ambos bien pudieron tratarse del sol en aquel momento.

Se vio a si mismo traer de nuevo la oscuridad y con ella arrebatarle toda sensación que Naruto hubiera podido otorgarle. La observó meditar acerca de los cargos de traición que se le imputaban y lo que ello implicaba, la imagen del equipo roto que había dejado atrás hacía años volvía a pintarse frente a ella con claridad. Fue sometida a juicio por rostros que no lograba enfocar debido a él, y las lágrimas se derramaron como no lo habían hecho en años.

 _-¡¿Qué significa él para tí?!-_

 _Él lo es todo... Lo es todo_

El rostro de Sai apareció tan deducido como severo, la sensación de sobrecogimiento trepando a su alrededor cual serpientes.

- _Yo, recientemente me volví parte de su equipo cuando reemplacé a Sasuke, así que realmente no sé cómo acabara todo esto..., sinceramente, no entiendo del todo a las personas y no sé qué fue lo que te prometió pero ...puedo decirte que ¡él realmente te ama! Naruto ha estado cargando con esa promesa por mucho tiempo y pienso que quiere seguir cargándola por el resto de su vida, no sé que le dijiste pero es justo como lo ha hecho, se siente como una maldición, Sasuke es la causa del dolor de Naruto, pienso que también debes hacer algo._ -

Conocer la carga de Naruto hizo que ella lo añadiera al peso que estaba llevando, la opresión en el pecho demasiado realista. Estaba arrastrando con el amor que le tenía y con todo el dolor que le había inflingido a Naruto en su ignorancia y el pensamiento era apenas soportable, pero no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez. Se puso completamente a un lado, y por primera vez la culpa hizo que su recuerdo para ella se convirtiera en algo diferente, podía sentir el amor, pero ella se apartó a si misma y a su deseo de regresar el tiempo conforme la imagen de Naruto y la responsabilidad que creía tener con él ocupaba la mayor parte de sus memorias. Había voluntariamente bloqueado su rostro de la mente, estaba decidida a sacrificarse y hacerlo con él por el bienestar de Naruto.

El dolor causó que fuese difícil separar los hechos del periodo posterior. Vio el rostro de Naruto y también el de Sai, Kiba y Lee desperdigados en el suelo. Se disculpó todo el tiempo con cada uno, pero con la voz que sólo ella podía escuchar.

 _¿Cuándo me enamoré de ti, Sasuke-kun? En aquellos días, estaba encaprichada con lo genial que eras. Luego, te convertiste en mi compañero en el equipo siete. Ser compañeros de equipo no me cambió, aún estaba absolutamente enamorada del Sasuke genial. Con sólo mirar a su atractivo perfil era suficiente para mi. Nunca reflexioné quién realmente era él detrás de ese rostro pensativo. Pero la sombra que cargabas, cuando finalmente me di cuenta era demasiado tarde. Antes de que lo supiera, Naruto había madurado y se encontraba cara a cara contigo, yo fui la que dejaron atrás. Aún así no cambié. Es por eso que es tiempo, intenté alcanzarlos a ambos a mi propio modo. Pero Sasuke-kun ya no es la persona que nosotros pensamos que es y está muy lejos de nuestro alcance. Ya lo he decidido, me encargaré de Sasuke-kun yo misma._

Los pensamientos de Sakura intentaban ser alentadores, pero estuvo llena de temor incluso antes de observar claramente la destrucción en el puente, los cuerpos y la sangre que rodeaban su semblante oscuro. Recuperó el aire que había perdido de golpe y se reunió a si misma lo suficiente para creer que no lo estaba convenciendo a él, si no a si misma. La amenaza que él colocó contra su hogar, la petición de que lo acompañase y la orden de asesinar a Karin la sacudieron al punto de acelerar su convicción.

 _Te amo, lo siento, perdóname._

Sakura había tenido la firme intención de matarlo hasta el último segundo, donde todas sus resoluciones se quebraron ante lo abrasivo de sus sentimientos y la fuerza de sus recuerdos. No quiso ser salvada, aún de nuevo a salvo en los brazos de Naruto no recuperó aquella sensación que había experimentado después del ataque a la aldea, había estado lista para morir por su mano. Sólo se permitió romperse cuando apareció la imagen de Karin, separada de ella por el fulgor verdoso del Ninjutsu médico. Observó las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Sakura inmiscuirse en la herida de Karin y quedarse allí al cerrarse.

 _Tengo que creer en ellos._

Ella se aferró a la memoria maltrecha de él que había descubierto en el país del Hierro conforme el objetivo de proteger a Naruto adquirió mayor prioridad. Sus recuerdos de la guerra se desdibujaban conforme reconocía sus batallas, no eran memorias que deseaba recordar pero evidentemente consideraba importantes. Encontrarse de nuevo con él durante esas circunstancias causó que por sobre ella y su amor se alzara una fiera cautela, Sakura sólo confió en Naruto y estaba empeñada en mantenerlo a salvo, considerándolo a él una amenaza. A pesar de esto, la sensación no fue rival para los sentimientos que se reunieron con las experiencias pasadas y sus deseos más vivos. Volver a estar juntos como un equipo encendió una llama de esperanza que de a poco él se encargó de volver a extinguir.

La desesperación lo golpeó conforme el recuerdo de Naruto moribundo se extendió ante sus pies. Nada de lo que hacía funcionaba, estaba muriendo, el pensamiento se repetía en conjunto con una visión anatómica de lo que Sakura consideraba estaba ocurriendo y como conjeturaba debía proceder. La sensación de sostener su corazón en las manos y de exhalarle el aire que respiraba directo a la boca la mantuvo enfocada. Prefería morir antes de dejar que él lo hiciera.

 _No vas a morir, no vas a morir. Jamás conmigo aquí._

Verlo erguido y dueño de tanto poder la consoló lo suficiente como para saber que debía permanecer para asegurarse de verlo vivir. Él también apareció de nuevo en dicha secuencia, y con cada imagen la pesadez de Sakura se iba incrementando, sus sentimientos batallando entre lo que había sido toda la vida y lo que ahora debía ser. Reconoció fragmentos de la pelea con Kaguya, el agotamiento, la alarma, la desesperación. Las imágenes se proyectaban inconclusas entre si, vio su chaleco caer, la visión del Sharingan. Kaguya al momento de ser sellada, y la tensión que le siguió a ello. Escucharlo proclamar sus verdaderas intenciones fue mucho más de lo que Sakura pudo soportar, y años de recuerdos en los que él amenazaba con ser consumido por la oscuridad se materializaron frente a ella con una fuerza que la llenó de desesperación. Las palabras que dijo entonces no se grabaron en su memoria como lo había hecho hacía años. Todo lo que pudo hacer o decir se consumió con el dolor absoluto que sintió cuando él atravesó su pecho con el ataque y la oscuridad que le siguió.

 _...Todo acabó..._

Los imaginó a ambos antes de encontrarlos aquella mañana en el Valle del Fin, se había preparado para saberlos muertos aunque mantuvo la esperanza de que ambos permanecieran con vida. Su pensamiento concreto al inclinarse ante ellos para asistirlos fue que podía morir en paz una vez cortara la hemorragia. De alguna forma ambos estaban a salvo, a pesar de todo, ambos estaban a salvo.

- _Sakura, lo siento.-_

- _Cállate, eres una molestia problemática.-_ Le espetó entre lágrimas.

 _Parece que nunca cambiaré lo suficiente como para cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti._

A pesar de ser más reciente, lo que le siguió a todo esto no fue mucho menos borroso que los recuerdos de su niñez. Las sensaciones dejaron de ser asfixiantes y su mente sólo proyectaba imágenes de él y Naruto por igual, ambos se apoderaron de todo lo que era en el momento, no hubo alguna otra cosa que reluciera en sus memorias de aquella época. Para el momento en el que se mostró el momento de su partida, reconoció el miedo alojado en su vientre.

- _Tú no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados,_ \- el contacto fue sorpresivo, pero ella atesoró la sensación claramente incluso hasta entonces. - _Gracias, Sakura. Hasta la próxima vez_.-

Ella se aferró a él durante los recuerdos siguientes que pasaron volando frente a sus ojos sin delinear vistas concretas y no más que emociones. Otros dos años se resumieron con una esperanza que no murió, pero todos los otros aspectos de ellas parecían hacerlo. El recuerdo de la infelicidad la posicionó frente al armario que abrió cuando decidió partir. Una mujer rubia y un hombre con el color de su cabello aparecieron poco después, y por el parecido el dedujo que eran sus padres.

- _Sé que lo amas lo suficiente.-_ Le dijo la mujer, sus esmeraldas una copia exacta. - _Cuídate lo suficiente tú también.-_

Para el momento en el que todo color murió y se quedó sumido en la oscuridad tuvo poco tiempo para procesar lo que había visto. En sus últimos recuerdos, Naruto y todas las personas que causaron a lo largo de los años sentimientos positivos en Sakura se habían evaporado completamente. Había continuado rememorando hechos del pasado en una rebovinación constante, y con ello Sakura se había estado marchitando. La fragilidad que había visto en ella en un principio no tenía nada que ver con lo que realmente era, si no a lo que se había sometido durante el tiempo que permaneció en Konoha esperando por él. Cuando cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, el Sharingan había desaparecido de su iris y estaba de nuevo frente a ella, tendida sobre la hierba a sus pies. Agradeció estar lejos del dominio de su mente tanto como haberse alejado de la sensación de aquel amor agonizante que Sakura le había mostrado en todos sus recuerdos.

Le dio un vistazo significativo una vez estuvo cargando con ella de vuelta al hostal. Sakura había abandonado los brazos que alguna vez la habían hecho sentir segura, se había ahogada a si misma en aquel amor que le tenía y había dejado de sentir el amor que otros tenían para ella y ella sentía por cualquier otra cosa. Incluso el dormir parecía no traerle descanso; nunca pensó compartir algo con Sakura que no fuesen sus vínculos, pero ahora conocía que ella tenía sus propios demonios que acechaban en la oscuridad, y tenía en claro que algunos aún llevaban su rostro.

Ignoró las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes, pero agradeció la quietud que encontró en el hostal una vez llegó allí. Depositó a Sakura sobre uno de los fuutones de la habitación vacía y permaneció a su lado sin realmente tomar en cuenta el tiempo que pasó observándola dormir, por lo que cuando ella hizo amago de despertar no estuvo seguro de si había pasado demasiado tiempo o nada en lo absoluto, se preguntó si quién residía dentro de ella había elegido aquel momento preciso para hacerla volver. Sus ojos parpadearon para acostumbrarse a la luz.

-¿Funcionó?- Preguntó ella, ligeramente adormilada.

-¿Por qué?- Atacó inmediatamente, sin siquiera permitirle terminar de deshacerse del velo del sueño que aún le cubría el rostro.

Se irguió hasta colocarse a su altura, después de restregar sus ojos su entrecejo aún permanecía anudado. -¿Qué sucede?- Indagó, aunque segundos después reformuló, -¿Qué has visto?-

-Vi como arruinabas tu vida por perseguir algo que te está destruyendo.- Acusó, sereno.

Sakura lo miró durante algunos momentos, confundida. -No sé a qué te refie...-

-Me refiero a seguirme hasta aquí a pesar de todos los años en los cuales yo fui la causa de tu sufrimiento.- Interrumpió él. -He sido lo único que ha ido mal en tu vida, lo único que te ha hecho dudar de ti misma y amenazado todo lo que alguna vez has amado. A pesar de eso, decidiste aferrarte a ese amor insano que me tienes y convencerte a ti misma de que nada más puede hacerte feliz, te alejaste de Konoha con la sensación de que estabas sola cuando realmente nunca lo has estado, persiguiendo una felicidad que yo no puedo otorgarte.-

-Lo que sea que viste, no fuiste capaz de comprenderlo. Sasuke-kun, tú...-

-Yo nunca he sangrado por ti, Sakura. No he peleado por ti ni arriesgado mi vida para salvarte como lo han hecho las personas que dejaste atrás.- Aseveró él.

Pudo ver como la molestia crecía en su rostro. -¡Tú siempre has sido mi sueño, Sasuke-kun! ¡Lo único que jamás he querido en la vida es verte feliz y ser parte de tu felicidad!- Levantó la voz, exaltada. -La razón por la que formamos vínculos es porque nos protegíamos los unos a los otros cuando éramos equipo, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?-

 _Nunca lo suficiente. Nunca como Naruto, nunca como Lee._

-No puedo hacerte feliz.- Le dijo, severo. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera restaurar todo ese daño causado? Nunca había hecho nada más que hacerla sufrir y alejarla de lo que potencialmente significaba su felicidad. Ver lo que había visto y sentir lo que ella había sentido había sido suficiente para despreciarse más a si mismo. La vida de Sakura se había resumido en una angustia y dolor opresor que giraba en torno a él, y no era un logro que estuviera en lo absoluto orgulloso de adjudicarse.

Ella se agitó un poco, y por un momento pareció insegura antes de resolver avanzar hasta él. Eligió permanecer estático, seguro de su postura intimidante, pero ella no se retractó. Sólo habló cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver las estriaciones de su iris.

-Mi felicidad es sólo una consecuencia de la tuya,- delineó lentamente, como si deseara que él lo comprendiera. -Te vi sufrir y consumirte durante años en el odio y todo el tiempo sólo deseé que pudieras vencer todo eso para que pudieras vivir la vida que se te había negado. Pero incluso después de hacerlo, a pesar de los años desde que todo acabó aún eres infeliz, aún cargas tú solo con parte de esa oscuridad. Cuando elegí seguirte lo hice con el deseo de librarme de mis propias cargas, pero también de deshacerme de las tuyas si me lo permitías.

»Todo el tiempo lo único que he deseado es la paz de saber que ya no estás perdido, Sasuke-kun.- Confesó ella, y las lágrimas volvieron más brillantes sus ojos. Incluso ahora, todo su desasosiego le pertenecía y con esto en mente permitió cuando ella llevo una de sus manos temblorosas hacia su rostro, acariciando el ángulo de la barbilla. El contacto le incomodó, pero no tuvo la necesidad de apartarlo antes de que ella lo hiciera.

-Esta es mi pelea, Sakura. Tú nunca tendrás nada que ver con lo que me consume.-

La molestia volvió a crecer en su rostro, y sus manos intentaron sacudirlo pero esta vez las interceptó. -¡No tienes que pelear esto solo, has estado peleando solo desde un principio y la lucha nunca ha acabado!- Ella continuó luchando para liberarse mientras él la presionaba más en un intento de sosegarla. -¡Si hubieras dejado que alguien te ayudara en un principio habrías evitado gran parte de lo que sucedió!-

-¡Si hubieras...!- Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando un arrebato de fuerza en medio del forcejeo la hizo abalanzarse demasiado. Vio con mucha claridad como las lágrimas empezaban a amenazar salirse de sus ojos, la cercanía amenazadora la había hecho congelarse en el acto. La retiró con firmeza utilizando ambos brazos a una distancia segura, apenas dejando entrever su ofuscación. Cuando la apartó hizo lo mismo con la calidez de su aliento.

-Suficiente.- Zanjó él, antes de abandonarla aún estática y de rodillas en la habitación.

Los pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza apenas cerró la puerta tras él e inmediatamente supo que debía volver por donde había venido en un principio. La oscuridad de la noche lo consumió pero no detuvo su entrenamiento hasta que respirar resultaba doloroso. Cuando cayó al suelo pensó en lo que había visto aquella tarde y en como él había recordado sucesos que había apartado y no había traído hasta la luz de su mente muchos años atrás.

Antes de ser consumido por el odio hubo una versión de él que se preocupaba por ella más que por su propia vida. Lo único bueno que jamás había existido en su vida después de Itachi y su familia había sido la presencia de Naruto y Sakura, ambos habían ido por él a pesar de todo y ellos eran la única muestra de que alguna vez había existido algo de él que valió lo suficiente la pena como para que lo apreciaran de esa manera. Ellos le daban sentido a su vida fuera de la venganza y el odio, y jamás pudo darles nada a semejante a cambio. En lugar de eso, se había apoderado de una de las personas más preciadas para Naruto y la había sentenciado a un sufrimiento que no merecía.

Sakura siempre había sido diferente a todos los personajes que eran parte de su vida, todo con ella siempre había sido más complejo, más molesto, más delicado. Le había pedido que viniera junto a él porque también deseaba verla feliz y le disgustaba el pensamiento de imaginarla perdida y a la merced de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla tan lejos de su hogar. Jamás permitiría que Sakura se sumergiera en las aguas en las que él se ahogaba. Ella necesitaba un ambiente propicio para deshacerse de todo su dolor, quedarse junto a alguien que pudiera dotarla de lo que requería para seguir creciendo, fortaleciéndose. Su felicidad no significaba nada, no habría tal cosa en su camino después de lo que había hecho. No sólo debía pagar por todo el daño que les había causado, Itachi se había sacrificado a sí mismo a una vida de infelicidad para que él tuviera la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, y él había deshonrado el regalo de su hermano haciendo todo lo contrario. Vivía para expiar el pasado, en la vida no habría tal recompensa para él.

Sakura había nacido en la calidez de un hogar brillante, se había rodeado de claridad y había sido favorecida con la atención de personas que la ayudaban a crecer. Aún no podía concebir como ella, a quién le había tomado todo ese esfuerzo florecer, pretendía condenarse a si misma a marchitarse renunciando a la luz del sol para permanecer bajo la sombra.

* * *

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Juugo, una vez que ella la señaló varias veces con los ojos para indicarle que lo hiciera.

Ella se alzó de la cuna que su mano creaba en su barbilla para dirigirse hacia ellos, levantando el alo obnubilado que la cubría. -Lo estoy,- respondió con simpleza, casi demasiado cándida. Les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que ella no se tragó por un minuto.

 _Como un infierno que lo estás._

La batalla había comenzado.

* * *

 ** _¡!_**

 _No tengo ni la más remota idea que fuerza demoniaca me poseyó (probablemente haya sido el compromiso de haber ofrecido este, ehm) para poder plasmar esto en dos días. Me estoy saltando todo lo que no debería saltarme por traer este cap, mi vida comienza a ponerse ajetreada y tengo asuntos académicos realmente importantes que atender, pero como esta vez mi ausencia se prolongará hasta **junio de este año** de verdad deseaba por lo menos dejarles este. Me encantaría poder dejarles el próximo con todo mi corazón, y me es difícil no terminar algo que he comenzado-y ya comencé el siguiente capítulo- así que si rezan lo suficiente -y quizás si me obligan un poquito más con la fuerza arrolladora que suelen ser sus reviews- tal vez encuentre la forma de publicar el siguiente antes de irme a clases de nuevo. Si esto no sucede, me tomo la molestia de colocar la misma advertencia/amenaza que publiqué en mi N.A. antes de reanudar mis clases el año pasado: l **os que realmente deseen la continuación de este fic, esperenme pacientemente que por ninguna razón pienso abandonarlo.** Cumplí mi promesa de volver en diciembre, así lo hice y traje conmigo lo que pude. _

_A pesar de que esto parezcan malas noticias, también traen **buenas noticias**. Mis próximas vacaciones son el período largo así que tendré de cuatro a cinco meses libres que finalmente me permitirán culminar el fic. Recuerden que según mi pequeña agenda sólo faltan 17 capítulos que (vale la pena decirlo) son un paseo de escribir. _

_Y bien, volviendo al tema, esto para mi era muy pero muy necesario. Yo necesitaba que así como Sakura estaba luchando por develar las cargas dolorosas del pasado él fuera partícipe de como había influenciado la vida e ella. Aquí puse pequeños hints de cómo empezó a desarrollarse esa interacción tan bonita y particular que Sasuke y Sakura compartían en el Gaiden, pero realmente todo se solidifica con el verdadero y completo conocimiento del otro. Espero no haber fallado en dejar relucir sutilmente que Sasuke se culpa de la infelicidad de Sakura pero también de la de Naruto, y esto será importante en algunos capítulos más. Me gustó el trabajo de investigación que tuve que hacer para reunir todo lo que consideré importante en la vida de Sakura. Los recuerdos de Ino terminaron siendo mis favoritos desde que terminé leyendo la info de un databook en la que decía que el objeto favorito de Ino era una flor que Saku le había obsequiado de niña._

 _Bueno, Sasuke es difícil, Sakura es obstinada, esto va a chocar irremediablemente. Aún así, siempre me hizo feliz pensar que ambos le regresaron al otro gran parte de lo que habían perdido en la vida, and that way I go._

 _Espero de verdad espero volver a darles unos de estos innecesariamente largas Notas de Autor antes de ausentarme completamente durante seis meses._

 _Muchos besos,_

 _Nahare~_


	14. Batallas Previamente Perdidas

Si bien los demás permanecieron en su mayoría ajenos a muchos de los intercambios que habían ocurrido entre ellos, en esta ocasión estaba segura de que se encontraban completamente conscientes acerca de que algo estaba sucediendo. El humor distante de Sasuke no había sido exclusivo hacia nadie en particular, a pesar de que ella sabía bien _que_ lo había desatado. Estaba segura de que cargaba con la mayor parte del peso de la tensión del ambiente sobre sus hombros, pero aquella era demasiado tangible para que ellos no pudieran sentirlo-e incomodarse por el.- La calidez en la que había trascurrido su viaje hasta el momento se había evaporado apenas reanudaron la marcha, y aunque aún atravesaban el país de la Cascada le parecía que desde entonces había pasado demasiado tiempo, sobre todo en dichas circunstancias.

La completa falta de interacción entre ella y Sasuke afectó incluso la interrelación de los demás. Sakura se mantuvo ausente todo el tiempo después de su altercado, intentando por todos los medios reunir toda la sabiduría que poseía para deducir cómo se suponía debía actuar a continuación. Creía fielmente que lo correcto era ser madura, confrontarlo y así romper con aquel alejamiento sin sentido que Sasuke había colocado entre ellos, pero también deseaba que fuese él quien eligiera actuar de una forma más racional.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que su amor era difícil de cargar, _¡Por Dios, lo que sea que haya visto no se podía asemejar demasiado a haberlo sufrido en carne viva durante años!_ No tenía ni idea de lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos, pero aquella conducta no estaba beneficiando en lo absoluto a nadie, tal vez a excepción de él. Sasuke era inteligente como para saber que eso no era nada en comparación a las atrocidades que había cometido en el pasado-y que, a pesar de todas ellas nunca pudo amainar la magnitud de su amor, ni siquiera luchando contra él.- Así que, _¿De que iba todo aquello?_ Durante todo el viaje se había esforzado por reforzar su vínculo de a poco con la intención de que Sasuke llegase a confiar más en ella, jamás se mostró morir de amor frente a él porque ya lo había hecho en el pasado y lo inútil que había sido en relación a cumplir sus deseos la había dejado lo suficientemente lastimada. Haber hecho eso la habría mostrado demasiado débil, y sabía que aquello no beneficiaría que él pudiera verla como alguien en quién realmente confiar.

Tampoco es como si pretendiese ocultar el hecho de que-al menos de su parte- el lazo que los unía constituía una mezcla de sensaciones diferentes a ningún otro. No lo había hecho nunca e intentar hacerlo ahora no sería genuino e iría en contra de todo lo que _era. ¡Él siempre lo había sabido!_ Lo supo desde que eran adolescentes y lo reafirmó un par de veces más años atrás. ¿Realmente había creído que al irse de Konoha por última vez eso sería suficiente para que simplemente dejara de ser? Ella misma muchas veces había deseado que fuese así _._ Pero aún así, allí estaba. Observando la silueta de su espalda mientras intentaba camuflagear su velocidad natural y la necesidad de arribar a su destino con sus intenciones de erigir un nuevo muro entre ellos; siquiera dudaba haber escuchado el sonido de su voz en aquel par de días.

Contuvo la necesidad de estamparse la mano contra la frente, y en su lugar llenó sus pulmones de aire que exhaló sonoramente por la nariz. Si había lucido ausente para todos los demás no era simplemente porque estuviera pensando demasiado-no del todo, al menos- estaba buscando una manera de sublevar su molestia y mantenerla acorazada dentro de si. El desarrollo de su relación había superado las expectativas que había colocado en un principio, estar a su lado había sido por mucho más fácil de lo que lo había sido cuando eran niños. La intensidad de las vivencias pasadas los había unido en un vínculo bastante fuerte-y extraño- considerando que realmente dudaba que pudiesen haberse considerado verdaderos amigos, sumamente lejos de lo que él compartía con Naruto y ni siquiera cerca a lo que Sakura poseía por las personas más cercanas a ella. Había sido un cambio bastante radical acercar su relación a esa definición durante las últimas semanas, ser capaz de compartir con Sasuke mucho más que experiencias traumáticas y simplemente tiempo para regodearse en el ambiente familiar alrededor de ellos y lo que su pasado había construido; permitirse respirar junto a él sin que el peso del amor y de su odio le aplastara el pecho. La idea de que él desechara todo ese avance por algo de lo que realmente no era responsable era intolerable, injusto.

Aún así, sofocaba el caldeante sentimiento para ser capaz de regirse a si misma por la razón. Tuvo bastante tiempo para pensar en como se sentía en el pasado y eso había demostrado ser la forma incorrecta de proceder al intentar acercarse a él, así que se esforzó por ver el panorama completo: ella estaba visiblemente disgustada, pero la reacción drástica a lo que había visto en su cabeza demostraba que de cierta forma también estaba afectado por ello. _¿Pero de qué manera? ¿Lo que vio lo hizo sentir culpable?_ Culpable, de una forma en la que sintió que colocar más distancia entre ellos era lo correcto. _¿O quizás sólo era su forma de establecer su completo rechazo?_ El simple pensamiento fue tan desalentador que le quitó un poco el aliento, pero empujó la sensación en lo más profundo de su ser.

Había sopesado esa posibilidad desde un principio, tomando esa resolución decidió entonces que jamás lo forzaría a lidiar con algo que a fin de cuentas, sólo le pertenecía a ella. Que Sasuke declinara sus sentimientos, a pesar de ser doloroso significaría la evolución inequívoca del estadio en el que se había quedado varada la mayor parte de su vida. Había regresado a él con la intención de curarse de todo, _avanzar,_ para bien o para mal. A pesar de esto, ese no había sido su único propósito y no pensaba desistir en lo absoluto en asegurarse de que Sasuke se librara del dañino remanente que aún permanecía en él. Las últimas semanas habían demostrado que entre ellos podía existir cierto nivel de entendimiento, Sasuke incluso podría llegar a confiar lo suficiente como para descubrir lo necesario ante ella. No permitiría que él la alejase hasta conseguirlo y mucho menos que interpusiera como obstáculo sentimientos que le pertenecían y estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado si eso le permitía acercarse lo suficiente, evitar que se evaporara de su vida sin más nuevamente.

-Sasuke, es tiempo de ir más despacio,- la voz de Suigetsu la sacó violentamente de su encierro mental. -Estamos exhaustos.-

Detuvo abruptamente su avance para dar un vistazo alrededor después de lo que pareció poco tiempo, pero la posición del sol había cambiado en el cielo desde la última vez que se había dignado en reparar en dicha trivialidad. A su lado, Suigetsu se encontraba transpirando visiblemente y Karin estaba ligeramente encorvada. Frente a él, Juugo no parecía demasiado afectado, y por la mirada que dirigió hacia ellos al escuchar la voz del albino, Sasuke parecía haberse olvidado de que existían. La primera mirada que cruzó con ella durante todo aquel tiempo había durado una fracción de segundo mientras hacia lo propio evaluando el estado de los demás. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cansada hasta que cesar de caminar causó que los músculos de sus piernas se tensaran en exceso, el sudor corriendo por su frente.

Él miró hacia arriba como ella lo había hecho segundos atrás para corroborar que era poco pasado del medio día. Cerró los ojos. -Ustedes descansen aquí. Al reestablecerse avancen el resto del camino hacia la frontera, los encontraré allí.-

Fue sorprendente lo rápido que lo perdió de vista después, a pesar de que intentó seguir el abanico en su espalda con la mirada. Apenas lo hizo, Suigetsu se sentó pesadamente en el suelo y Karin estiró varias de sus articulaciones antes de hacer lo propio. Ella colapsó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, Juugo a su lado.

-Sé que ellos son demasiado prudentes para preguntar, pero por fortuna no creo que es una cualidad que yo posea,- comentó Suigetsu, luego de limpiarse con el antebrazo los rastros del agua que recién había bebido de la comisura de los labios, -¿Pero qué rayos fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?

Sakura vio como Karin lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no lo reprendió y en lugar de eso guardó silencio. Le echó un vistazo incómodo con sus vibrantes ojos rojos y ella cerró los suyos para masajearse las sienes con el medio y el pulgar.

-No podemos coincidir en todo,- se limitó a decir, enviándoles una mirada cansada.

-Lo que sea que fue no lo hizo feliz,- enfatizó él. -Siempre me pareció que durante este viaje en particular estaba siendo demasiado condescendiente para sus estándares, pero en estos últimos días incluso ha parecido que volvimos a las viejas costumbres de Taka.-

-Es suficiente.- Siseó entre dientes Karin, luego se dirigió a ella. -Sasuke es difícil... Pero usualmente es capaz de colocar los eventos a un lado cuando es realmente necesario. Nuestra misión original ahora le pertenece a Konoha y tú eres necesaria en ella.-

-No creo que debas preocuparte demasiado, de todas maneras,- minimizó Suigetsu, ignorando a Karin. -Creo que los días en los que Sasuke se deshacía de lo que le disgustaba han acabado.-

 _Es precisamente eso lo que planea hacer conmigo una vez acabe todo esto, ¿No es así?_

Se enfocó en sus piernas adoloridas y en la presión que el movimiento de sus manos ejercían sobre ellas para aliviarlas, e ignoró como Karin reñía a Suigetsu y también la discusión en la que ambos se enfrascaron después. Todo pareció infinitamente más lúgubre desde entonces, y no podía dejar de pensar en todo el progreso que probablemente había perdido de una manera en la cual aún no lograba comprender del todo. Aún no identificaba lo que lo movía a actuar de la manera en que lo hacía, y no dejaba de entristecerla el hecho de que sus sentimientos hubieran resultado tan dañinos en todos los aspectos de su vida. La habían puesto en desventaja en muchas ocasiones, le causaron sufrimiento durante la mayor parte del tiempo y ahora colocaban una nueva brecha entre Sasuke y ella en lugar de unirlos, como debería ser.

-Puede que Suigetsu no lo haya explicado con las palabras correctas,- dijo Juugo, y apenas se alertó de su presencia junto a ella, -pero no ha estado del todo equivocado.-

Su pensamiento pesimista fue interrumpido cuando él eligió continuar. -La única forma en la que Sasuke sabe vencer lo que le causa conflicto es enfrentándolo. Su mayor seguridad es la que le atribuye su fuerza. Nunca corre, nunca pierde y siempre conquista.- Sakura se perdió en sus brillantes ojos naranja por un segundo. -Siendo así, ¿No te parece un poco extraño que siga evitando enfrentarse a ti? Si Sasuke hubiera querido realmente derrotar tus intentos lo habría hecho... En su lugar, parece estar huyendo de ti.

»No conozco a la persona que fue contigo años atrás en Konoha, pero conozco a este Sasuke. Por eso no puedo entender qué es lo que hace que actúe diferente contigo.-

Las palabras de Juugo solían ser completamente sosegadoras, pero en aquella ocasión tuvieron el efecto contrario. Confiaba en él y en su percepción de las cosas, cuando conversaba con él temas con respecto a Sasuke sentía que ganaba un enfoque distinto, acertado. Como era costumbre, no había dicho ni una palabra que pareciera fuera de lugar y todo pareció tener el mayor sentido del mundo cuando las palabras abandonaron sus labios... Y aquello había hecho emerger los sentimientos que había estado ahogando dentro de si y estos hicieron su sangre arder. Había salido de Konoha y luego de Sunagakure con varias aspiraciones, pero con el principal objetivo de finalmente estar frente a él y que pudiera reconocerla. Tuvo que reunir mucho valor para poder estar lista para enfrentarlo y sólo entonces ganar lo que deseaba, habiendo desechado de su mente hacía mucho tiempo la fútil esperanza de que Sasuke le otorgara nada que no se hubiera ganado ella misma. En lugar de pararse frente a ella, Sasuke le estaba dando la espalda. Había jurado que nunca estaría lo suficientemente atrás para ver la espalda de nadie de nuevo, la enfurecía tener que estar luchando contra el aire.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Suigetsu una vez que se irguió y recogió una de sus bolsas del suelo para colocarla en su lugar correspondiente, la parte de atrás de su cadera. Él hizo amago de levantarse también, pero Karin lo jaloneó de vuelta al suelo.

-Podré indicarte el camino en unos segundos,- ofreció Karin.

Le respondió, mirándola por encima del hombro, -gracias. Pero puedo encontrarlo por mi cuenta.-

Avanzó con presteza, y al comenzar a buscar su chakra por los alrededores tuvo a Naruto todo el tiempo en mente. Pensó en todo lo que había luchado para ser capaz de alcanzar lo más oscuro de Sasuke e iluminarlo con la luz que lo había salvado. No tenía todas las habilidades que él, pero había demostrado poseer su obstinada voluntad. Sasuke y Naruto se habían mirado frente a frente desde un principio, ella había pasado demasiado tiempo viéndolos desde el fondo; ahora a pesar de haber avanzado y estar caminando a su lado, Sasuke elegía no volver el rostro hacia ella. Ella lograría que lo hiciese. Aún con toda esa determinación, no dejaba de pensar. La única forma en la que ellos se habían entendido realmente había sido luchando, y aunque Naruto no había perdido, eso no facilitaba su propio camino hacia Sasuke. Temía que por ser la segunda vez, él estuviese demasiado preparado para ello y este se tratase de su turno para ser derrotada.

* * *

-¿A dónde rayos crees que vas?- Karin tomó a Suigetsu por la parte posterior del cuello de su chaleco y lo arrastró de vuelta de los pocos pasos que había alcanzado a dar. Esto causó que lo ahorcara un poco con la prenda. -¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo, entrometido!-

Él tosió un poco y se acarició el cuello antes de contestar. -¿A qué te refieres con _'a dónde voy'_? ¿A dónde _vamos,_ no es así? No hay forma de que nos perdamos de esto. Va a buscarlo estando visiblemente enojada mientras Sasuke está marcando una especie de perímetro seguro alrededor de si mismo. La última vez que discutieron frente a nosotros fue apenas por un desacuerdo y Sakura ni siquiera estaba molesta entonces. Esto tiene todas las probabilidades de ser algo que _necesitamos_ observar.-

-No nos incumbe nada de esto.- Decretó Karin, de brazos cruzados. -Si vamos allí probablemente la situación termine mordiéndonos el trasero.- Dijo, en una especie de metáfora que consideró decía algo por el estilo de 'si vamos allí probablemente sea contraproducente para nosotros.'

Suigetsu pareció pensárselo unos segundos, aunque terminó por añadir, -¿No deberíamos estar allí para aliviar las cosas en caso de que se salgan un poco de control?- Karin se mordió el labio, por primera vez dubitativa. -Sasuke puede ser frío como piedra, y aunque no la he visto realmente molesta parece que ella puede ser bastante volátil.-

Karin continuó pensativa durante unos momentos más hasta que compartió cierta mirada con Suigetsu y ambos empezaron a caminar al unísono en la dirección en la cual Sakura se había marchado. Fue entonces cuando eligió intervenir, colocándose en frente y en medio de ambos, interceptándolos con un brazo a cada uno. Al comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta hizo que los dos pares de pies se arrastraran dejando rastros en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué...? ¡Juugo, necesitamos ir!- Protestó ella, retorciéndose en su abrazo. -¿No te da ni siquiera un poco de curiosidad?- Lo que fue realmente curioso es que ella hubiera utilizado esa palabra cuando para él fue obvio que era cierto grado de preocupaciónla que la movía.

-No me preocupan los eventos de la vida que entiendo que tarde o temprano van a suceder.-

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Preguntó Suigetsu, imitando a Karin.

Él se detuvo, y en consecuencia ellos con él. -¿Dirían que no vieron venir algo por el estilo?- Les preguntó sinceramente, como lo haría con niños. -Ambos son fuerzas notables que han estado pasando juntos una considerable cantidad de tiempo, se necesitaba no demasiado de el para llegar a un punto en el que ambos chocaran.-

-Bueno, puede que haya sido obvio,- dijo Suigetsu, después de derretirse en su brazo y materializarse de nuevo junto a él, fuera de su agarre. -Aún así eso no desaparece el hecho de que queremos estar allí para verlo.-

-¿Realmente les preocupa que las cosas se salgan de control o lo están esperando?- Preguntó en dirección a Karin, ella no se encontró con sus ojos. -Saben que Sasuke no permitiría que ocurriera algo como eso, mucho menos tratándose de Sakura. Ella dejó en claro que prefería ir sola a buscarlo porque deseaba mantener en privado lo que sea que va a tratar, y estoy segura de que si los siguen _entonces_ Sakura estará molesta.- Dijo esta vez en dirección de Suigetsu.

- _De_ verdad le quitas la diversión a todo, pero tienes un punto. Si la mierda se desata y estamos cerca existen muchas posibilidades de que nos alcance.- Él se miró la mano y movió sus dedos en muchas direcciones. -Tal vez si los dejamos en paz se resuelva su asunto y podremos volver a cuando Sasuke no era un tirano del agotamiento viajero.-

Dejó a Karin en libertad y juntos aprovecharon ya haberse puesto en movimiento para continuar la marcha hacia los hostales de la frontera. Suigetsu parecía caminar tan despreocupado como siempre, liderándolos a la cabeza. Junto a él, los pensamientos de Karin parecían ralentizarla. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Esto será para bien,- le aseguró, y ella endureció su mirada antes de volverla hacia al frente. Antes de que lo hiciera, pudo leer en ella que no le creyó ni una sola palabra.

* * *

Él se había alejado lo suficiente. Desde que Sasuke escapaba para entrenar mientras ella estuvo con ellos, le tomó poco tiempo saber que él exploraba las zonas más ventajosas desde los aires en los ojos de su halcón. Por eso siempre encontraba los terrenos más propicios para actividades que podrían dejar huella en aquellos lugares, lo suficientemente distanciados de zonas pobladas y por ende de cualquiera que pudiera mostrarse demasiado curioso o preocupado por lo que pudiese escuchar o sentir como para merodear. Un leve Genjutsu rodeaba el área donde suponía que estaba, suficiente como para engañar a cualquiera que pudiera desviarse por allí. Quería creer que Sasuke no habría puesto algo así para evitar que cualquiera de ellos fuese a molestarlo, en especial ella, que también era del tipo Genjutsu por lo cual eso resultaría bastante insultante.

Sus dedos desmantelaron la ilusión como si soplara viento entre un humo denso, y pudo verlo a la lejanía. Desde allí no estaba segura si los cortes violentos en los árboles eran obra de su chokuto o de si Sasuke estaba intentando perfeccionar el elemento Aire con la ayuda de su Rinnegan. Él se encontraba de pie inmóvil, como si también admirase los daños, aunque ella sabía que se había detenido en el momento que había captado su presencia. Avanzó a una distancia prudente, y cuando él no hizo amago de mover un músculo eligió detenerse a su lado. Su mirada estuvo perdida durante varios momentos en algún punto hacia el frente. La calma que había recuperado en el camino estaba desvaneciéndose lentamente conforme pasaban los segundos y él aún intentaba actuar como si no fuese más que un espejismo a su lado y él estuviera tratando de descifrar por qué estaba viendo algo como eso. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando volvió a entrar en movimiento. Se dirigió hacia el frente dispuesto a adentrarse en los remanentes de su destrucción, pero cuando lo vio empuñar nuevamente la espada fue suficiente para que el paso que dio a continuación se escuchase claramente.

* * *

-Sé razonable, Sasuke-kun. Actuar de esta forma es completamente innecesario.- La escuchó decir en medio del movimiento, pero no restringió en ningún momento la fuerza que le imprimió al corte limpio. A pesar del estruendo que causó el árbol al caer al suelo, pudo escuchar toda su frase con claridad.

Aquella había sido la forma más razonable que había encontrado para proceder. Anteriormente la había dejado inconsciente y amenazado su vida lo suficiente para hacer a cualquiera desistir, pero ella parecía exceder todos los patrones. Realmente había confiado que para el tiempo en el que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse de nuevo, Sakura comprendiera su valía y se hubiese entregado al cuidado de un mejor hombre. En su lugar, estaba a miles de kilómetros lejos de Konoha, pero apenas unos metros lejos de él, sonando visiblemente enojada porque había elegido tomar las medidas que ella no había tomado por su bien. Cerró los ojos para retomar compostura, espada abajo; no tenía intenciones de voltearse y el único ademán que realizó para asegurarse de tener su atención fue girar levemente el rostro hacia el costado de su hombro. Perdió su mirada en algún punto de aquella dirección.

-He visto dentro de ti, Sakura. Lo que sea que estás tratando de alcanzar no es bueno para ti. La distancia es lo mejor que te puedo ofrecer.- Dijo calmadamente. Pasaron segundos antes de que escuchara a su voz resonar por toda la extensión del terreno.

-¡No quiero que me des absolutamente nada! Todos estos años te he rogado por muchas y nunca recibí nada, no pretendo hacer algo como eso de nuevo. Mi propósito es mío, pretendí ganármelo todo el tiempo. ¡La única cosa que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar es el hecho de que me pongas a un lado tan fácilmente! Juré que no te dejaría ir de esa forma, antes te dije que si querías hacerlo nuevamente ibas a tener problemas haciéndolo.-

Se volteó lentamente, encarándola. Se veía tan molesta como sonaba, sus ojos estaban cargados de una dureza que contrastaba bastante con lo etéreo de su apariencia. A pesar de esto, lucía lo suficientemente desafiante como para hacer retroceder a alguien como Naruto. Él no era como él, y aunque lo fuese, sabía bien lo que se ocultaba bajo aquella aparente hostilidad; lo que estaba dentro de ella estaba hecho de un cristal probablemente indestructible para la mayoría, pero él era capaz de hacerlo añicos con un toque agresivo de sus dedos.

-No tengo nada para ti. Ese amor que te mueve pasa de mi, el amor para mi y para mi gente es una maldición destructiva y no dejaría que algo así me consumiera de nuevo.- _Y yo no te maldeciría con ella._

No se detuvo a ver su expresión y los pasos que tomó al avanzar fue lo único que se escuchó luego, pasándola de largo sin prisa. Apenas se había alejado un par de metros cuando escuchó su voz de nuevo.

-Tú estás maldito con tu cadena ancestral del amor, yo estoy maldita por mi amor por ti.- Dijo ella, y él se detuvo a escuchar. -Es verdad que lo que siento es tan fuerte que a veces me vuelve débil y no puedo deshacerme de el, nunca supe como. Pero incluso sabiendo eso intentaría deshacerlo hasta lograrlo si tú no deseas aceptarlo. Lo haría si eso significara que no te perderías o te irías lejos de nuevo.-

Sus ojos se afilaron, y cuando volteó de nuevo en dirección a ella, Sakura ya lo hacía.

-No lo quiero.- Las palabras fueron sólidas, la miró a los ojos fijamente para observar como caían sobre ella con su peso y todo lo que implicaba. El sobrecogimiento se mostró en su rostro durante tan poco tiempo que bien pudo haberlo imaginado. Esperó por lágrimas que nunca llegaron y en ningún momento tuvo que recoger sus pedazos del suelo. Estuvo agradecido por ello.

-Entonces está bien, Sasuke.- Su voz no titubeó y notó como su nombre estuvo desprovisto del sufijo cariñoso con el que ella le había nombrado desde que podía recordar. -Lucharé con mi vida de ser necesario para librarme de el por el bien de ambos. Pero nunca vuelvas a intentar evitar reconocerme. Ya no soy alguien que puedas apartar sin más.-

Se detuvo un momento, admirando la forma en la que se había blindado ante él en cuestión de segundos. Había experimentado la forma en la que ella percibía las vivencias, de una manera tan intensa que realmente le sorprendería si en su interior no se encontrara rodeada de cristales rotos; pero no mostraba nada de ello en el exterior. Lamentaba haber visto y sentido todo aquello, porque estar consciente de su dolor era bastante peor que simplemente ignorarlo. Lamentaba saber que la estaba dañando más de lo que lo había hecho, aunque esta vez tenía el consuelo de que lo hacía para asegurar su bienestar.

-Pelea conmigo.- Sakura lo arrancó lejos de su pequeño lapsus con aquella petición que había sido más una exigencia. Le tomó algunos segundos procesar lo que implicaba, y aunque había sonado demandante, no había ninguna postura agresiva en ella. No había molestia en el rostro que lo miraba de vuelta, en su lugar había una especie de expectativa.

-Tonterías.- Sentenció, el entrecejo fruncido, confundido por su conducta incoherente.

-Has pasado todo este tiempo ignorando el hecho que existo porque finalmente pudiste ver como me sentía realmente. Al menos merezco ser reconocida por ti de esta forma. Quiero pelear contigo en este momento, pelea conmigo.- Repitió ella.

-No seas idiota, Sakura. ¿Por qué querrías algo como eso?- Exigió saber, ligeramente molesto. Era tiempo de avanzar del asunto, ella había mostrado una notable entereza para sobrellevarlo hasta que había dicho eso. Una pelea entre ellos estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, no sentía absolutamente ningún deseo de enfrascarse en una batalla con quién tenía la certeza de que había destruido emocionalmente. Aborrecía la idea de causarle además daño físico.

-Mírame, Sasuke.- Pidió Sakura, a pesar de que nunca apartó la mirada de ella. -No soy alguien a quién puedas pasar de largo, ya no más. Quiero luchar contigo y si lo haces sin contenerte, te prometo que después no habrá más que absoluta paz entre nosotros.- Pensó que había terminado, pero su rostro abandonó aquel desafío para descubrir por breves momentos la fragilidad que sabía se escondía dentro. -Lo necesito.-

Aunque aquella grieta se cubrió con rapidez y el dolor en sus ojos se había evaporado, la pesadez que se instaló sobre él luego resultó incómoda. La certeza de que aún habían muchas cosas que le debía en compensación de todos los pecados que había cometido en su contra, de que con Sakura siempre habrían deudas que no le alcanzarían el tiempo de vida para expiar. El ruego en sus ojos fue suficiente para que pusiera a un lado el disgusto que le causaba la posibilidad de enfrentarse contra ella y cediera ante lo que fuera que le diera paz en aquel momento.

Empuñó la espada en su dirección y ella se posicionó inmediatamente. Llevaba un pergamino en la mano. -No te contengas.- Advirtió ella.

Antes de que la viera realizar el primer movimiento de sus músculos, pensó en que tal vez ambos necesitaban esa batalla. Quizás le daría a Sakura el impulso necesario para deshacerse de su amor, y eso era lo que él necesitaba que sucediera.

Cuando ella se alejó en un salto se colocó en alerta. Había esperado un ataque directo, la magnitud de la fuerza de Sakura dándole ventaja ofensiva solo a corto y mediano alcance. Que ella tomara una mayor distancia hizo que la curiosidad se deshiciera de sus preocupaciones anteriores. Un par de clones aparecieron junto a ella, todos con réplicas del mismo pergamino, para cuando las tres desaparecieron de su vista sabía que tipo de pergamino era.

Desvió la primera shuriken que fue en su dirección con chokuto, con impecables reflejos y velocidad esquivó la siguiente que fue enviada a su costado. Estaba oculta y estaba probándolo, pero él podía sentir muy bien como su chakra se repartía en distintos puntos. Ella envió a uno de los clones para sacrificarse bajo el filo de su espada mientras una de sus versiones ocultas envió otra de sus shurikens hacia su espalda, dudó que estuviera haciendo algo que no fuera jugar cuando la esquivó limpiamente. Era innecesario activar el Sharingan para ver el trayecto de las armas cuando eran bastante pesadas y creaban cierto sonido rasgado en el viento. El shuriken era un arma demasiado obvia para poder ser sorpresa, casi siempre se trataba de una trampa.

El clon restante y la Sakura original emergieron de sus escondites para colocarse a una distancia prudencial, una de ellas frente a él y la otra inmediatamente detrás. Cada una envió un shuriken al mismo tiempo y un salto fue suficiente para esquivar una, mientras la otra quedó atrapada por el mango en uno de sus dedos. Utilizó el arma contra la versión que cargó contra él, quien en un principio creyó se trataba del clon pero resultó ser Sakura, al momento del impacto utilizando el Jutsu de Reemplazo para intercambiarse por otro de los shurikens.

Estuvo seguro que la siguiente en aproximarse fue un clon cuando cargó hacia él armada de dos shuriken y sin aminorar la marcha en su dirección. Envió ambas en su dirección segundos antes de que las esquivara y se volviera una voluta de humo bajo su espada, pero inmediatamente después sintió venir a la original en la dirección opuesta con el par de shuriken restantes. Logró desviar una y esquivar la otra a una velocidad superior, pero cuando intentó enfrentarla con la espada su brazo resistió el movimiento.

Antes de que pudiera ver qué lo retenía ella se alejó de la hoja de su chokuto, y sólo entonces pudo verlo claramente. Sakura jaló el hilo de chakra que conectaba al shuriken formando una especie de guadaña que se enredó alrededor de la espada y la hizo volar directo hacia sus manos. Hacia abajo, el movimiento de su brazo era restringido por el corto hilo de chakra que existía entre dos de las shuriken que había esquivado y habían sido estratégicamente clavadas al suelo. El hilo lo mantenía inmovilizado hacia bajo a la altura del codo, para cuando se deshizo del agarre Sakura estaba en posesión de su espada y en un movimiento certero la empujó por la punta hacia el suelo, enterrándola hasta que el mango no fue visible.

Ella comprendió la desventaja que suponía enfrentarlo a corta distancia con un arma que era la extensión de su brazo y más si este no se trataba de su estilo de pelea. Su sentido de estrategia estaba bien encausado, pero estaba equivocada si creía que esto le daría demasiada ventaja. Antes de que pudiese acercarse demasiado envió una bola de fuego en su dirección que esquivó por centímetros, la siguiente fue exhalada segundos después. Fue difícil preveer como se libraría de la siguiente, pero cuando vio la gigantesca ola que envió a su encuentro y evaporó su técnica no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

La había atacado de esa forma porque Sakura jamás había mostrado ante él naturaleza elemental o habilidades que le dieran ventaja en un combate de larga distancia, pero debía conceder que más allá de la sorpresa tenía suerte de ser usuario de Agua. Cualquier técnica de su arsenal que fuera regida por su elemento primario quedaba totalmente inutilizada contra técnicas de Suiton. Al verla aproximarse nuevamente las aspas del Sharingan giraron alrededor de su pupila. Ella fue lo suficientemente lista como para desconfiar antes de acercarse demasiado y nunca mirarlo a los ojos, pero incluso aunque fuera ágil, privarse de la amplitud de uno de sus sentidos le otorgaba e él la ventaja. Lograr que ella lo encarara no sería difícil en lo absoluto.

Se mezcló entre los cuatro clones que invocó conforme ella avanzaba hacia él con el puño en alto y se enfocaba en las múltiples extremidades que la acechaban. Golpeó el suelo con una fuerza que creó una ola expansiva que envió un par de sus clones a volar. Interceptó el puño de otro mandándolo algunos metros más allá en el acto, pero esto creo un margen que uno de ellos aprovechó para propinarle un golpe que la mandó de rodillas al suelo, dicha versión de él pereciendo milisegundos después bajo la hoja de un kunai que ella envió en su dirección. Incapaz de mantener los ojos cerrados durante mucho tiempo para no caer en desventaja, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la dirección de las extremidades faltantes. Encontró su rostro en lugar de sus piernas, habiéndose arrodillado justo a su nivel para asegurarse de que lo viera a los ojos.

Esta vez al adentrarse en la oscuridad de su mente después de desconectar sus sentidos exteriores, la influenció a creer reales las ataduras que la mantenían encadenada y postrada en el suelo. La mantuvo en la oscuridad que era vasta en los dominios de su consciencia, pero permitió que pudiese verlo irrumpiendo el lugar. Al mirarla a los ojos, la descubrió nuevamente desafiante.

-Se acabó.- Sentenció.

- _ **¡No estés tan seguro!**_ \- La voz de Sakura que no provenía directamente de ella resonó en algún lugar de la negrura, ofendida, orgullosa.

-Nunca se acaba realmente,- respondió realmente ella esta vez.

Sus palabras carecieron de sentido hasta que la oscuridad tras ella tomó una forma que se irguió sobre la vastedad del lugar, cuatro veces su tamaño. La división de Sakura que pertenecía a aquel lugar lo miraba desde arriba sin que una vez más pudiera aparentemente hacer nada para deshacerse de ella, estaba demasiado ligada a Sakura para que eso fuera posible. El gran puño fue en su dirección antes de comenzar una secuencia violenta de golpes que no lograron causarle gran daño, aunque dudó que este fuera su objetivo real cuando sintió el chakra de Sakura interrumpir el flujo del suyo en su cuerpo, logrando liberarse de la ilusión.

Ella siempre había mostrado una regia seguridad en los temas en los que se podía comprobar que excedía los cánones de su generación, como su conocimiento avanzado y su control de chakra; pero cuando llegaba a sentirse intimidada por las circunstancias o su autoanálisis arrojaba resultados en los que parecía que no era lo suficientemente buena, no sólo sus debilidades se acrecentaban, sus virtudes también eran afectadas al punto de autoconvencerse de que cualquier intento por salir del estupor era inútil. Aquella percepción antigua se había evaporado en apenas segundos; había logrado pausar la conexión que se creaba entre la víctima y el victimario de una forma que no muchos conseguían. La única manera correcta para someter a Sakura bajo la influencia del Sharingan era deshabilitarla por completo, en un ámbito más emocional que sensorial. El hecho de encontrarse consciente de estar atrapada en su ilusión suponía una ventaja porque también estaría consciente de como escapar, pero evitó utilizar un método tan radical y ni siquiera el nivel superior de su Sharingan. Confundirla de una forma que pudiera desorientarla implicaría causarle más daño del necesario en aquel momento.

De igual forma, el ser atacado por una forma corpórea de su subconsciente y ser forzado a salir fue suficiente distracción para que Sakura tomara la ventaja correspondiente a su cercanía. Su puño impactó contra el suelo y él voló junto a los grandes fragmentos de roca que se desprendieron de este, la vio ascender frente a él y saltar roca sobre roca tratando de alcanzarlo. Estaba tratando de asestar un golpe que pudiera sacarlo de combate, y dudaba que si le permitía tocarlo esto no fuera posible; debía permanecer a toda costa fuera de su alcance. Amplió la distancia entre ellos escalando a su vez las rocas en ascenso, hasta que ella tomó una gigante y la abalanzó con fuerza hacia él. Saltó para evadir el impacto letal, pero este también había sido una distracción. Mientras las rocas iban en descenso, ella estuvo inmediatamente después de su ataque, puño en alto, demasiado cerca para esquivar.

 _Mierda_

Había estado entrenando poco tiempo antes de que ella llegara, pero había utilizado el Rinnegan lo suficiente para tener una reserva de chakra considerablemente más baja. La única razón por la cual su entrenamiento con el Dojutsu había tomado tanto tiempo se debía a que después de pocos ataques estaba completamente drenado. Al ver imposible eludirla, sin embargo, acercó la palma de la mano al puño que estaba a punto de encontrarle; Sakura lo miró directamente al ojo izquierdo y su puño se deshizo en una mano extendida cuando la vio preveer el ataque que iba a utilizar.

-Shibaku Tensei.- Murmuró, y todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

La técnica fue moldeada de lo que conocía y además había visto en sus memorias, pero a una escala de mucho menor calibre, confeccionaba para crear el magnetismo inverso que la alejó de él inmediatamente, incapacitándola para asestar el golpe. A pesar de esto, ella alcanzó a rozarle con la mano que había extendido hacia él, justo en la palma de su mano antes de ser enviada en la dirección opuesta. Inmediatamente después sintió la electricidad recorrerle la extremidad en cuestión de una forma violenta, y antes de que pudiera preocuparse por estabilizar su aterrizaje escuchó la formación de algo que se erigía tras él. Apenas tuvo tiempo para voltear antes de golpear con fuerza el muro de piedra, el impacto no lo desestabilizó lo suficiente como para quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella cayó al otro lado del campo mientras él observaba con la esquina de su ojo que Sakura también poseía otra naturaleza elemental; a pesar de que esta se trataba de una que podía vencer, le tomó segundos darse cuenta de que su brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente inutilizado.

La posibilidad de que ella poseyera una tercera naturaleza elemental no le pareció demasiado descabellada a pesar de que aún estaba adaptándose a los nuevos conocimientos que iba adquiriendo de sus habilidades, pero la electricidad que ella manejado había sido introducida en su cuerpo con demasiada pericia para simplemente tratarse de un ataque tipo Rayo. Se sostuvo el brazo muerto en cuanto la vio levantarse.

-¿Qué clase de ataque fue ese?- Preguntó él, por encima de la destrucción del terreno que ella había creado y en ese momento los separaba.

-Modifiqué la electricidad natural de tu cuerpo en contra de tu sistema nervioso periférico, tu brazo izquierdo está fuera de tu uso.- Se explicó a la distancia.

A pesar de haber descubierto que Sakura podía cubrir muy bien todos los alcances del terreno en una batalla, eso no significaba que su experticia se separara del combate de corto alcance. Había utilizado Ninjutsu médico para inhabilitarlo con apenas un roce mientras él había estado demasiado preocupado por esquivar sus ataques directos. Reconoció y admiró su evolución en silencio, ahora podía dar fe de que todo el antiguo equipo siete eximía las habilidades de su aldea. Sakura era una fuerza arrolladora que no distaba demasiado de las fortalezas de los otros miembros de su equipo. No obstante, no era suficiente para hacer frente a la clase de destrucción que él podría traer con su mano. Jamás lo sería.

Nuevos muros se levantaron a su alrededor y lo cubrieron en una cúpula que se veía lo suficientemente reforzada como para saber que era uno de esos ataques trampa que podían ser tan fuertes como ella lo era. Observó tranquilo mientras la técnica de Doton lo engullía y se llevaba los últimos remanentes de la luz del sol antes de sepultarlo por completo. Escuchó el sonido de los mil pájaros que le daban el nombre a su técnica conforme la claridad azul que emitía se llevaba la oscuridad. El chidori se abrió paso desintegrando su prisión, ella no se encontraba demasiado lejos esta vez, pero guardaba cierta cautela acerca de su cercanía. Estaba esperando a que saliese.

-Detente,- le exigió tranquilo. -No puedes equiparar ninguno de mis ataques directos, tampoco hacer lo suficiente para dañarme. Te lastimarás si sigues insistiendo.-

Su ceño estaba fruncido, su voz sonó férrea. -No me subestimas, Sasuke, eres demasiado inteligente como para hacer algo así. Tu problema es creer que lo único que deseo es atacarte, también creer que eres indestructible. Aceptaste luchar contra mi sin realmente considerar mis motivos. Tus habilidades te colocan por encima de mi y como mi oponente serías mi destrucción; lo _eres_ si me ves de esa manera.- Dijo ella, ajustándose el guante que cubría su mano derecha. -Puede que tú seas mi condena, Sasuke... Pero yo seré tu salvación.-

La silente calma en su interior se había extinguido a favor del fuego que aún le consumía dentro. _Nadie_ podía hacer nada con respecto a las cadenas que arrastraba con él, eran su responsabilidad y su propia condena. La oscuridad dentro estaba tan viva como podía estarlo, recordándole que había demasiado que pagar y poco que pudiese hacer para llegar a saldar sus deudas. Si él no podía luchar contra ello nadie podría; vivir con algo así era una agonía constante en la que él se había adaptado a sobrevivir. Que ella intentase alcanzarlo la destruiría, encontrarse frente a quién realmente era venía con un precio demasiado alto de pagar. Naruto había estado allí con él y a pesar de su luz no había logrado llevarse todo. Deshacerse de lo que había restado dentro era batalla era suya y de nadie más, estaba harto de que ella se empeñara en colocarse en medio.

-Retrocede, Sakura.- Le advirtió. _Mi condena no es algo que desees vivir para presenciar._ Si ella estaba condenada él lo estaba con su caída. No le permitiría intentar algo tan estúpido, incluso si eso significaba tener que vencerla hasta la inconsciencia hasta abandonar su propósito suicida.

Ella no lo hizo. Vio como un par de clones se erigieron de la tierra en respuesta, a la par con grandes muros distribuidos de una forma laberíntica, ocultándolas del rango de visión de su Sharingan. El trinar de los pájaros sonó a modo de advertencia antes de deshacerse de los primeros muros a su alcance con la facilidad que le proveía la dominancia del Raiton sobre el Doton.

Sakura era una buena estratega y sus ataques hasta ahora habían sido diseñados para hacerse con la mayor ventaja mientras lo colocaba a él en una posición menos privilegiada, que hiciera uso del elemento débil debía tener su propia connotación. Reducir su rango de visión colocando los muros a su alrededor le proveía protección y camuflaje, intuía que aún estaba tratando de reducirlo con un ataque directo. Sin embargo, ella no se expondría a un ataque como el chidori directamente y sólo intentaría acercarse con los clones; a pesar de esto, planeaba mantener la amenaza lo suficientemente cerca de la original para ser capaz de esclavizarla con el Mangekyō y acabar con ello de una buena vez. Esta vez no sería en lo absoluto condescendiente, estaba dispuesto a mostrarle un anticipo de lo que se empeñaba en encontrar para asegurarse de dejarla fuera de combate, de que jamás volviera a perseguir un destino tan tortuoso.

Captó atisbos del primer clon y este se deshizo de vuelta hacia donde había sido creado antes de que pudiera accionar ningún ataque efectivo. Que Sakura también hubiera imbuido chakra en los clones de tierra había sido una estrategia inteligente, aunque no efectiva. El hecho de que su ojo no pudiese distinguir los clones de la original no significaba que se volvería en extremo cauteloso de sus ataques; sabía que Sakura no se enfrentaría a un ataque letal como permitiría que sus clones lo hicieran.

Los muros fueron derrumbándose con facilidad a su alrededor mientras esperaba el ataque directo del segundo clon. Ambos aparecieron a la vista al mismo tiempo, pero en distintas direcciones. Diferenció el clon del original porque la versión sacrificable corría directamente hacia él, mientras que Sakura real se habría paso hacia su izquierda, hacia el punto débil que significaba su extremidad inmóvil. Cuando ambas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca mantuvo su brazo hacia el frente en espera de deshacer la copia mientras se dirigía con el Mangekyō hacia original. Una vez que Sakura cayera esclava de su ilusión el clon se derrumbaría segundos después, si antes no perecía ante el chidori. Su último hilo de pensamiento antes del impacto fue que ella había sido ingenua al pensar que algo como la confusión podría crear una brecha que ella pudiese aprovechar. Todo ocurrió simultáneamente, y en un segundo fue incapaz de moverse.

A su izquierda, Sakura cayó presa de su Dojutsu inmediatamente y el dolor intenso que le produjo la hizo caer de rodillas a su lado. Frente a él, la otra figura resistió lo suficiente como para acercarse a la mano centelleante para perecer como lo había previsto, sólo que no lo hizo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de intentar comprender para cuando escapar fue demasiado tarde. Ella ciñó un agarre férreo alrededor de la muñeca que mantenía la técnica, y antes de que pudiera pensar en desactivarla la realización lo golpeó con tanta fuerza como ella lo hizo, justo en su costado izquierdo. A pesar de la magnitud del golpe el agarre se mantuvo lo suficiente como para resistir en su lugar, el dolor fue lo único que pudo percibir durante algunos momentos, antes de que el resto de sus sentidos regresaran y le hicieran comprender que había atravesado realmente.

El sonido de los pájaros desapareció y con él todo sonido que pudiese escuchar; el mundo pareció desvanecerse con su técnica y la claridad con la que veía el flujo de chakra interrumpido frente a él lo paralizó completamente. Sus ojos se abrieron en toda su extensión cuando la pupila giratoria desapareció de su ojo y vio la escena que se encontraba realmente frente a él. Sakura estaba aferrada con ambas manos y mucha menos fuerza alrededor de su muñeca derecha, y era el brazo que le pertenecía y le atravesaba el lado izquierdo del pecho lo que impedía que se desplomara al suelo. Cuando pudo ver también pudo sentir, las heridas que había dejado el Chidori en su mano estaban cubriéndose por la sangre que se colaba por los espacios que no habían sido completamente cauterizados en el gran agujero que ella tenía en el pecho; lo sintió claramente, a pesar de que dicha mano se encontraba fuera de su campo de visión, traspasando a través de su espalda. A su izquierda, captó atisbos de los restos del verdadero clon, convertido en una masa de tierra amorfa que sobresalía del suelo.

Las pupilas le temblaban y eran la única parte de su cuerpo que no estaba detenida ante el shock. _Esto no es una ilusión,_ conjeturó, y esa certeza hizo que el torrente violento de adrenalina que solía correr por su cuerpo durante cada batalla se cortara con fiereza, reemplazado por un gélido vacío que se instaló dentro de él e hizo que sus extremidades perdieran parte de su fuerza, empezando a tremolar ligeramente. Ella había apostado a su clon por el lado seguro y Sakura había ido directamente contra él, no había sido una equivocación, sabía a quién atacaría, no había sido un movimiento al azar. _Sakura estaba muriendo frente a él porque se había abalanzado a su ataque._ La debilidad crecía, pero su voluntad le impedía desplomarse y ella con él. La convicción de que si ambos caían sólo él sería capaz de levantarse del suelo esta vez. _Si ella estaba condenada él lo estaba con su caída._

Se tensó al sentir su primer movimiento, y temió. Era una sensación que había experimentado poco en su vida, pero reconoció el efecto atenazante y como este se enrollaba alrededor de él cual serpiente. Desde su posición sólo alcanzaba a verle la coronilla y parte de los rasgos que no quedaban ocultos bajo la sombra que creaba su cabello sobre ellos. Cuando alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con él, enfrentó su rostro moribundo con un valor admirable y a pesar de que pudo ver claramente sus ojos esmeraldas, extrañamente opacos a pesar de los sutiles caminos brillantes que hacían sus lagrimas a través de sus mejillas y se mezclaban con la sangre que salía por la comisura de sus labios de una forma alarmante; vio el rostro de Itachi como lo hizo la última vez que estuvo con vida, cuando _él_ le había arrebatado la vida. El sentimiento fue tan apabullante que lo llenó de una rabia sin precedentes.

-¿¡Qué has hecho, Sakura?! ¡Maldita sea!- Le gritó, porque la furia era lo único que siempre había sido suficiente para contener cualquier clase de dolor que había sentido en su vida. Sin embargo, el fuego se consumió inmediatamente una vez que el leve movimiento que había causado su arrebato desencadenó que otro torrente de sangre se apresurara por su boca. _¿Por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido? ¿Ella quería que cargara con algo como eso?_

Notó como el sello de su frente se había desplegado por marcas oscuras que partían del rombo vacío y se extendían desde su rostro hasta donde podía observar, y aquello había sido casi un chiste cruel. Había visto en el pasado y también en sus memorias como ella era capaz de regenerar heridas de espada que bien pudieron amenazar su vida, pero aquello no había sido nada comparable a esta magnitud. Estaba seguro de que el hueco que le había abierto en el pecho había destruido parte de su corazón y el pulmón izquierdo en su mayoría. El mayor mérito que parecía haber alcanzado su técnica era evitar que hubiera muerto inmediatamente para que pudiera verlo a los ojos antes de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó esta vez, indiferente de que la confusión estuviera bien marcada en su tono. No pudo decir mucho más que eso. Apenas podía soportar la visión de su rostro agonizante, la sensación de estar aún dentro de ella. Pero no podía dejarla caer, _no podía._ Estuvo extremadamente consciente de su tacto cuando ella se aferró un poco más fuerte alrededor de su muñeca. _No había forma de que él pudiese dejarla caer._

-Estuviste...tan preocupado...tan seguro...todo el tiempo...de que podías romperme,- arrastró sus palabras lentamente, con dificultad. No había esperado una respuesta, estuvo completamente conmocionado de que fuese capaz de articular palabra. Había colapsado uno de sus pulmones, ella debía haber estado luchando desesperadamente por respirar en lugar de estar hablando con él. Fue entonces cuando apenas fue consciente de que su respiración estaba allí, causando leves fricciones contra su brazo cada que inspiraba y exhalaba. Su técnica debía estar forzando a funcionar al pulmón restante. Justo cuando creyó que se había detenido, continuó, -que quise...probar que te...equivocabas.-

Por su mente pasaron mil formas de espetarle por su estupidez que no pudo encontrar la manera de formular. Saber que iba a morir frente a él y que después tendría que seguir con vida después de eso lo hacía aferrarse al sonido de su voz. La alarma se apoderó realmente de él cuando sintió que sus manos lo empujaban fuera de ella, aún no estaba listo.

-¡No te muevas!- Le ordenó, pero ella aún conservaba fuerza y su brazo izquierdo aún colgaba inútil a su lado. Le disgustó la sensación de atravesarla de nuevo cuando ella consiguió liberarse. Temió todo momento en el que pensó que caería, pero Sakura logró mantenerse de pie aferrándose aún a su muñeca. No comprendió por qué no cancelaba la técnica y alargaba todo aquello, pero lo agradecía con un fervor que era incapaz de disolver. Cada respiro que lograba dar le permitía conservarla durante los momentos que lograra permanecer. La miró a los ojos todo el tiempo, por eso tardó algunos segundos en darse cuenta de que el tejido comenzaba a regenerarse de a poco, y cuando lo hizo no pudo mirar otra cosa.

No pudo ver a través de ella después de que la piel y las estructuras de su espalda fueron las primeras en regenerarse. El pulmón atrofiado empezó a crecer y a llenarse de aire conforme lo hacía, el movimiento de expansión y contracción trabajando a la par de la parte de su corazón que alcanzaba a ver. Los órganos fueron cubiertos progresivamente por el armazón óseo que él había destruido, dándole paso a la formación continua de la piel nueva piel que la cubriría.

-Quería demostrarte que me había preparado todo este tiempo,- la escuchó de nuevo, con mucha más claridad y firmeza que antes, aunque a sus oídos aún sonaba lejana. Al observar su rostro de nuevo pareció que había pasado ensimismado en su curación demasiado tiempo; ella había abandonado aquella fachada moribunda y aún así estaba demasiado conmocionado para llegar a sentir cualquier cosa, ni siquiera alivio.

»No hay nada que puedas causar que yo no pueda sanar,- continuó, -al igual que nada que conserves dentro. Deja de tratarme como si pudieses romperme, Sasuke. Eso ya no es posible.-

Volvió la vista hacia su pecho sólo para encontrarlo completamente regenerado, el único rastro de la herida mortal siendo el tono ligeramente más rosáceo que contrastaba con el resto de su piel, el agujero rasgado en su ropa y la sangre que empapaba el resto de ella. Verla tan entera frente a él casi parecía una concepción de su mente. Extendió el brazo hacia ella, lentamente cubriendo la poca distancia que los separaba. Apenas vaciló al hacer contacto con la piel renacida, recorriendo sin ninguna clase de pudor ni otra intención más que sentir toda su extensión, desde las nuevas costillas que se encontraban bajo ella hasta la suave curvatura de su seno; admirando su creación, regocijándose en la forma en que su piel se erizaba ante el contacto y su corazón aumentaba de ritmo, porque estaba _viva._

 _Estaba frente a él y estaba viva._

Los dedos abandonaron su piel conforme caía. Una vez que la fuerza de sus emociones aminoró, se dio cuenta de que estas habían sido lo único que lo había sostenido hasta entonces. Un dolor diferente al anterior lo embargó y cuando apartó la vista de ella para mirarse se dio cuenta de que ahora Sakura se encontraba en mucho mejores condiciones que él. Había olvidado que ella lo había golpeado, la mitad de su cuerpo afectada estaba cubierta por grandes hematomas que se extendían desde su abdomen hasta su pecho. Una vez en el suelo el impacto fue casi insoportable, la sangre salió expulsada de su boca.

Registró vagamente que ella trastabilló sobre sus piernas antes de que sentir la intromisión cálida de su chakra en el área afectada. El efecto opiáceo se extendió, amenazando con adormecerlo, pero él se rebeló ante la sensación aferrando la mano a su muñeca. _Estaba viva y bien._ Ella trabajó con el daño en su interior durante un rato antes de sentir que finalmente empezaba a soldar sus costillas. Para este momento ya era capaz de tolerar el dolor y pudo mirarla por encima del fulgor verdoso. El sello púrpura estaba de nuevo en su frente y ella se veía concentrada en su labor, aunque visiblemente cansada.

El dolor corporal le otorgó el enfoque que había perdido y esto constituyó el verdadero alivio. Pudo mirar más allá de ella durante un momento y ver el desastre por el que estaban rodeados, lo hizo proyectar todas las formas en las que su pelea pudo haber resultado. Sakura había sido una idiota y él había sido descuidado. De pronto, la molestia volvió a aflorar desde el fondo, la adrenalina fluyendo de nuevo con libertad. Sentía la necesidad de reclamarle hasta el cansancio, de pelear contra ella mil batallas más. Lo único que hizo fue apartar sus manos con firmeza antes de estar enteramente reestablecido y fulminarla con la mirada. El dolor físico parecía lo único que le daba lucidez.

Ella pareció confundida en un principio, pero al fijarse en su mirada sólo frunció el entrecejo. -Aún no estás...-

-Quítate de encima,- le exigió, y Sakura apenas pareció darse cuenta de que estaba inclinada sobre sus piernas. Sin embargo, ella pareció desestimar el hecho en ese mismo instante.

-No hasta que estés completamente bien.- Advirtió ella. _Era ella y estaba viva._

Hizo lo propio ignorándola e intentando erguirse por su cuenta, pero ella lo devolvió a su lugar, empujándolo hacia abajo por los hombros. -¡Quédate quieto, Sasuke!- Gritó ella, y sólo se detuvo para que ella pudiera verle a los ojos. Estaba furioso por su estupidez, por la forma en la que había trazado que ocurriera y acabara su pelea. Estaba en conflicto consigo mismo por no haber predicho sus tretas y aún resentía la magnitud del miedo que se había apoderado de él cuando creyó que moriría. Ella pareció interpretar lo suficiente su disputa como para parecer afectada, y por un momento las manos que posaba sobre sus hombros permanecieron estáticas, inseguras.

Su cercanía fue demasiado impredecible para procesarla a tiempo, pero la calidez de sus labios se esparció inmediatamente después de que su boca encontró la de él. El toque fue lo suficientemente inesperado como para paralizarlo antes de que pudiera apartarla, y lo único que lo hizo sobreponerse a ella fue el movimiento de sus labios contra los suyos. _Estaba viva._ Recibió su aliento como si se tratase de su vida regenerada. La sintió apoyarse sobre él y aceptó el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, contrastando en completos opuestos con la frialdad de cualquier cadáver. Con las manos sintió la piel de las piernas que atrapaban sus caderas, la de los brazos que se movieron desde sus hombros hasta su pecho y la sensación fue lo único que lo hizo olvidar que había estado cerca de asesinarla. _Estaba viva y podía sentirla._ Estaba respirando contra su pecho, podía percibir su fragancia debajo del olor de la sangre, la _escuchaba_. Se estremeció al sentirla moverse sobre alguna de las costillas que permanecían rotas, pero incluso el dolor pareció lejano en comparación a todo lo demás.

A pesar de esto, ella se detuvo de inmediato. Al separarse, ruborizada pareció mucho más despierta de lo que la había visto jamás. La observó, sobrio, conforme se deshacía de la cercanía para volver a enfocarse en su regeneración. Su chakra lo invadió con la misma calidez que ella lo había hecho.

 _Si ella estaba condenada él lo estaba con su caída._

En todo el tiempo que transcurrió después, ninguno dijo otra palabra.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, él era el único que había logrado sobrellevar la espera por el desenlace de la discusión entre Sasuke y Sakura sin más que una ligera curiosidad todo el tiempo. Era obvio que Karin intentaba lidiar con lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo, pero incluso Juugo, quien siempre había sido el más confiado de los tres había mantenido una especie de conflicto con su tranquilidad después de que aquella última ave había venido a su encuentro. Él grandullón se había apostado en la ventana mientras Karin ahogaba su espera en la habitación del hostal, por su parte, él había encontrado algo propicio en que matar el tiempo al afilar su pequeña munición de armas.

Parecieron transcurrir horas hasta que en uno de los choques del metal contra el afilador miró a Juugo levantarse rápidamente desde la esquina de su ojo. Cuando abrió la puerta y se apartó de ella para que pudieran ingresar, comprendió por qué lo escuchó preguntar qué había sucedido.

Sasuke avanzó dentro de la habitación con la suficiente falta de su agilidad natural como para saber que su brazo derecho se encontraba sobre los hombros de Sakura no de una forma cariñosa, si no porque estaba apoyándose en ella para ser capaz de avanzar. A pesar de esto, se las arreglaba para parecer tan circunspecto y superior como de costumbre. A su lado, Sakura parecía haber abandonado el estado aletargado que había mantenido durante aquellos dos días, se veía serena, despejada. Apoyaba el peso de Sasuke rodeándolo con el brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho mantenía su camisa en un puño a la altura de su pecho. No lograba atar los cabos suficientes como para adivinar exactamente qué había pasado con ellos, pero ambos lucían como si acabasen de volver del infierno. No ignoró que la prenda que Sakura mantenía arrugada en su puño se encontraba de un color rojo mucho más oscuro en algunas áreas que otras, _qué rayos,_ por la cantidad que también había alcanzado su falda parecía que se había _bañado_ en sangre.

-Estamos bien,- les aseguró ella, y le pareció bastante sincera. Le dirigió a Juugo una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de avanzar a la par con Sasuke por el pasillo hacia la habitación.

Cuando pasaron de él su mirada se fijó en el punto inmediatamente contrario al sitio que Sakura se había empeñado en sostener, y entonces descubrió que había tratado de esconder la desnudez que era análoga al agujero que había en la espalda de su camisa, el círculo del emblema de su clan interrumpido por el rasgado. Eventos muy precisos pasaron por su cabeza y los descartó a todos con la misma rapidez, _no podía ser posible._ Pensó en el infarto que le daría a Karin cuando ellos finalmente ingresaran a la habitación en ese estado. Creer que alguien los había atacado era mejor que considerar que se habían atacado entre ellos, sobre todo conociendo las posibilidades de algo así. A pesar de parecer como si hubiese elegido disfrazarse de la víctima de una masacre, Sakura estaba tan bien como podía estarlo y eso era bastante contradictorio, sobre todo cuando él seguía llegando a la misma conclusión de exactamente cómo su prenda había sido perforada.

No obstante, lo que sea que había ocurrido calmó los ánimos entre ellos. De hecho, había cambiado algo. Los había visto caminar uno al lado del otro durante todo aquel mes, y a pesar de ser cercanos, incluso él pudo notar la diferencia entre ambos. La escena le recordó poco tiempo atrás, al salir de Amegakure escoltados por sus ninjas, cuando Sakura apenas podía mantenerse de pie por el agotamiento y Sasuke la sostuvo todo el tiempo hasta que fueron capaces de descansar. Extrañamente, esta vez Sakura era a la que parecían haberle dado una paliza, y a pesar de que era Sasuke quién guardaba una mejor apariencia, era ella quién proveía el sostén.

Al verlos caminando juntos esta vez, por primera vez le pareció que lo hacían en calidad de iguales.

* * *

 ** _¡!_**

 _Considerenlo un premio por ser las lectoras más aguerridas y fieles del mundo. Juro que pronto causarán que mi vista se desgaste lo suficiente para usar lentes, y mi única ventaja es que no me veo terrible con ellos. También fue un pequeño premio para mi y los días en los que me he esforzado mucho estudiando... De verdad quería irme con este. Para todas quienes se resisten a dejarme ir, insisto en que es necesario. Escribir uno de estos capítulos me toma alrededor de dos días completos en los que sólo como, bebo y pienso en cómo ensamblaré todo para que funcione. Estudiar medicina es en extremo demandante y requiere todo de mi porque, bueno, quiero ser una buena profesional y no quiero matar a nadie. Es completamente necesario que separe ambos ámbitos de mi vida (¡Adoro escribir! pero todo lo que amo y considero es considerado 'ocio' -leer, ver tv e incluso algunas salidas- es dejado completamente a un lado cuando estoy en periodo escolar) en pro de que ambos funcionen. Pero, ¡Regocíjense! Esta vez cumplí mi ofrecimiento.  
_

 _Con respecto al capítulo, no se imaginan como trabajé para que todo cayera en su lugar. Desde el principio supe que la única forma en la que Sasuke pudiera siquiera concebir una situación como esta -al menos en primera instancia- es que se encontrara demasiado vulnerable como para rechazarla. Siempre consideré que él estaba resignado a perderla para su bien así que lo de 'Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde' no aplicaba en este caso, a excepción de que torciera un poco el significado de 'perderla'. No tengo ni idea como Sasuke habría podido vivir consigo mismo si realmente hubiera llegado a causarle a Sakura daño físico irreparable en el anime. Aún así, no crean que significa que esto predecirá el próximo capítulo. Sakura puede haber quebrado la defensa que la mantenía fuera, pero siempre pensé que no habría fuerza que pudiera actuar sobre Sasuke en los asuntos que referían a las cosas que lo aquejaban; él debe elegir mostrarlo, y así haré que suceda._

 _Entre otras cosas ¡Me deshice del -kun! Estaba deseando hacerlo desde hace algún tiempo. La persona que comentó que le agradaba que mostrara a Sakura en su verdadera esencia, eso es muy satisfactorio considerando que siempre me inclino a describir heroínas mucho más orgullosas; pero el amor de Sakura siempre ha sido demasiado paciente y perpetuo como para que me atreviera a modificarlo. Siempre pensé que la única forma de que Sakura pudiese librarse de él era por el bien del propio Sasuke, pero aquí no será necesario. Quitando el sufijo la hice subir un par de escalones hacia lo que finalmente se desarrollará como su relación matrimonial: Deshaciéndome de lo platónico. Plus, fue una agradable sorpresa que el Databook confirmara que Sakura era una ninja de naturaleza elemental. Que pueda manejar el Agua y la Tierra pareció bastante adecuado desde que ambos son elementos que ayudan a crecer a las plantas, también me pareció curioso que ambos, Sakura y Sasuke posean dos elementos contrarios y complementarios. Agua vence a Fuego, Tierra pierde contra Rayo.  
_

 _Como un pequeño bonus, cuando Sarada le preguntó a su mamá si alguna vez Sasuke y ella se habían dado un beso, quise creer que **no** había sucedido de una forma que sería apropiada para contarle a un infante. _

_En el próximo capítulo; Orochimaru, Konoha. Divergencia de algunos caminos y convergencia de otros. Sasuke y Sakura lidiando con lo que pasó aquí._

 _A todas mis queridas lectoras, todos sus reviews funcionaron. Puede que me abstenga de escribir, pero siempre estaré pendiente de leer todo lo que tengan para decirme en estos seis meses en pro de prepararme para cuando sea el momento de venir con el próximo. Si tienen alguna pregunta y poseen cuentas en FanFiction, no tendré problema en responder mediante mensaje privado. Espero que esto logre hacer lo suficientemente felices a las que esperan._

 _Hasta pronto,_

 _Nahare~_


	15. Serpiente, Sapo y Babosa

Cuando cerró los ojos para sumergirse pudo verlo todo de nuevo. No dejó de respirar hasta que el agua engulló su nariz y la pesadez la empujó hacia el fondo. Mientras ascendía de nuevo a la superficie, incluso pudo sentirlo. Habían pasado pocos días, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que uno de sus más sueños más arraigados se había convertido en una abrumadora realidad, habiendo sobrepasado por mucho a cualquier fantasía que pudiera haber concebido en algún punto de su vida. Nada hubiera podido prepararla para experimentar ser correspondida por Sasuke.

Era extraño pensar en cómo lograba funcionar el cerebro para evocar eventos pasados con la misma intensidad. Si no hubiera necesitado respirar, quizás habría logrado confundir el roce del agua cálida de verano con el toque de Sasuke contra su piel. Si no supiera quién la acompañaba en aquel lago, habría creído que se trataba de su presencia. Apartó el exceso de agua de su rostro y se volteó para encarar a Karin, a poca distancia de ella, con el cabello rojo goteando. Una leve arruga se formaba en su entrecejo, había estado mirando su pequeño parche de piel regenerada, que empezaba a perder de a poco el color rosáceo para parecerse un poco más a su tono de piel. Había notado en ella cierta preocupación después del 'incidente', y a pesar de que parecía haberlo superado, aún a veces la atrapaba dirigiéndole miradas recelosas.

Bajo la tutela de Tsunade, había aprendido a manejar situaciones comunes tanto como las críticas, y una de ellas era la discreción ante las secuelas visibles de cierta enfermedad o afección frente al paciente, de modo que esto estableciese un ambiente más cordial en el cual este pudiera sentirse cómodo y la despreocupada atención no mermara su autoestima y/o cohibiera. Últimamente había compartido casas y horas de baño con Karin, las suficientes como para haber podido dar un vistazo discreto y corroborar que las cicatrices no sólo se acumulaban en su pecho y más bien se esparcían por toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Sabía reconocer que Karin y ella se habían acercado lo suficiente como para que entre ellas existiera alguna especie de vínculo que no podía definir, inconcluso para ser una amistad pero nada parecido a la fría interacción que había guardado hacia ella en un principio; así como también que era su forma particular de denotar preocupación. Karin había mostrado ser lo suficientemente orgullosa como para que ella supiera que dirigirle una expresión de preocupación o entendimiento hacia las marcas en su cuerpo sería intolerable (aunque Karin se lo estuviese haciendo a ella.) Lo corroboró segundos después, cuando su entrecejo se frunció aún más y apartó la mirada antes de sumergirse en el agua.

-Esta es la primera vez en días en que realmente parece que nada te está molestando,- comentó ella, intentando crear una conversación amena mientras escurría su cabello. -Desde que volvieron,- _oh, ahí está._ Aún estaba tratando de enterarse de una manera que pareciese sutil de los hechos. -luce como si estuvieras intentando predecir cada uno de tus pasos. Incluso he sentido la necesidad de gritarte que respires cuando pareces dejar de hacerlo.-

Habría querido desestimarla, pero la verdad es que todo el tiempo había estado tensa como un arco. Las fuertes y desmesuradas sensaciones que había sentido con respecto a Sasuke antes de lo ocurrido, toda la rabia, la esperanza, el miedo y todo lo que no podía poner en palabras había cobrado un peso extra que se había instalado en su estómago, dotándola de algo totalmente distinto. Entre Sasuke y ella no había existido nada como una palabra textual desde tarde de la pelea. Él no era un hombre de palabras y ella parecía haber perdido la habilidad para conjeturar alguna frase coherente frente a él. Sasuke ya no pretendía ignorarla, de nuevo volvían a coexistir en esa rutina que de alguna forma los colocaba al menos un paso más cerca el uno del otro que el espacio que compartían con los demás; pero la tensión pesaba sobre ella con una magnitud que no lograba sobrellevar. Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos podía congelarla en ese mismo lugar, y siempre que de algún modo tenían la más leve interacción física podía jurar que empezaba a temblar imperceptiblemente. Se sentía de nuevo como una adolescente, vulnerable, idiota e incapaz de manejar las sensaciones que se abrían paso violentamente desde el fondo de su abdomen hasta resonar en su pecho. Sasuke no ayudaba en lo absoluto al proceso, con aquel silencio perpetuo y las miradas que frecuentemente solía dirigirle.

Sus pies empezaron a volverse de plomo cada vez más pesado siempre que avanzaba un paso que la acercaba más en dirección de la guarida de Orochimaru. Además de todo su conflicto emocional, la ansiedad que le generaba el encuentro con la serpiente y la espera con respecto a la resolución de Kakashi y los demás Kages la mantenía despierta; lo cual resultaba bastante contraproducente, porque no ayudaba en lo absoluto despertar en medio de la noche, abrumada con todas sus preocupaciones y que fuera el rostro dolorosamente hermoso de Sasuke lo primero a enfocar. Había sido una tonta en pensar que jamás podría sentir más de lo que alguna vez llegó a sentir por el Uchiha: cuando lo veía dormir en el fuuton contiguo lo amaba tanto que incluso sentía como el sentimiento le contraía el corazón. Aún así, su caos interno empezaba a pasarle factura física. Siempre estaba demasiado cansada y nunca ni un poco tranquila.

-Estoy preocupada,- terminó por admitirle, conforme comenzaba a salir del agua. Karin la miró con algo parecido a una mezcla de aprehensión y triunfo mientras ella se ocupaba en secarse. -No hemos tenido respuestas de Konoha en algunos días y no me hace feliz no saber durante cuánto tiempo estaré en un escondite de Orochimaru, con él dentro.- Enfatizó.

Durante un momento, Karin la miró sin pudor mientras visiblemente esperaba que ella dijera algo más. Se habría reído si no estuviera de por si pensando en muchas cosas a la vez, esta parecía ser la manera en la que la pelirroja estaba pidiéndole que compartiera sus sentimientos. Bastante torpe, debía admitir, pero incluso llegaba a parecerle un poco tierno el cambio que parecía estar experimentando. Probablemente Karin no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer muchas amigas al crecer en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, y ciertamente no tenía nada de experiencia en la materia. Si su tiempo juntas se extendía lo suficiente, Sakura sospechaba que Karin podría llegar a ser muy parecida a Ino; si eso sucedía aquellos intentos pocos sutiles de intentar sacarle información pasarían a convertirse en una extorsión bastante directa.

-¿Si hubieras tenido opción, habrías conservado las cicatrices?- Le preguntó de repente. Karin pestañeó, perpleja durante algunos segundos.

- _¿Qué?_ \- Preguntó como si no pudiese creer la pregunta. Karin estaba en su propio camino fuera del agua, y a pesar de que sabía que no era en lo absoluto pudorosa con su cuerpo, repentinamente pareció como si quisiera volver a sumergirse en el agua y fuera de su vista. Ella sabía que su 'Ino interna' estaba en algún lugar, y si quería que ella ganara la confianza suficiente como para preguntarle las cosas directamente, justificadamente tendría que hacer lo mismo.

-Juugo me contó como funciona tu habilidad innata. Puedes transferir chakra curativo a través de tu piel, pero la habilidad no funciona para regenerarte a ti misma.- Le explicó. -Cuando me hieren, utilizo ninjutsu para deshacerme de las cicatrices, pero aún conservo al menos un par de ellas, las que de verdad significan algo para mí porque marcaron algo importante. ¿Si hubieses podido hacer lo mismo, habrías conservado tus cicatrices?-

Sabía demasiado poco de Karin. No había indagado al respecto con el resto del equipo porque no quería fisgonear en sus asuntos privados. La primera vez que observó la desnudez de Karin fue la única vez en la que se sintió obligada a preguntar; a simple vista, las numerosas cicatrices la hacían parecer víctima de tortura. Cuando aprendió de su habilidad, se preguntó si realmente agradecía o aborrecía aquel don. A pesar de poseer algo tan complejo y extraño, Karin no se había interesado por perseguir artes médicas; aunque podía ser en extremo confiada de su apariencia, cada vez que incluso aludía con la vista a las marcas en su piel, ella se cohibía inmediatamente. Si su objetivo real era entablar una amistad, debía comprender que en una amistad sana sólo se exigía tanto como se daba.

Después de algunos segundos de mirarla como si se preguntara si realmente iba en serio y cuando ya parecía haber desistido de la idea de cubrirse, la miró con un rostro estoico. -No.- Respondió con simpleza y bastante impertenencia, pero visiblemente honesta. -Odio las cicatrices. A las que significan algo para mi, sólo las odio un poco menos.-

Esa era la diferencia. Karin habría preferido no poseer su don, ella habría elegido de llenar de cicatrices cada resquicio de su piel si eso le hubiese permitido salvar a todo aquel que significase algo para ella. Tal vez Karin lo habría abrazado también si hubiese tenido una verdadera opción la mayoría de las veces.

-Yo también, casi siempre.- Admitió, familiarizada con la preocupación por el aspecto que aún no podía terminar de superar a pesar de haber madurado de su versión antigua y vanidosa. -Pero las que elegí conservar, me llena de orgullo haberlas recibido.- Sus dedos tocaron tentativamente la piel nívea de su abdomen y el pequeño relieve que había hecho hacía años la espada de Sasori. Su mano terminó posándose hacia la izquierda de su pecho, sobre la piel regenerada. -Si pudiera elegir, también habría conservado esta.- Le dijo, y esperó que comprendiera.

Karin pareció sopesar el peso de su declaración, y vio como la leve duda de lo que había sucedido hacía días se disipó de sus ojos. Ella la miró sin expresión durante algunos momentos más, y luego simplemente cerró los ojos antes de exhalar y empezar a secarse también.

-Es una suerte que puedas regenerarte a ti misma. De lo contrario, sólo serías una idiota suicida.- Murmuró bajo su aliento, y Sakura sonrió un poco en respuesta.

 _Es una suerte,_ mantuvo el pensamiento presente durante todo el camino de vuelta. Si no hubiera contado con la habilidad de hacerlo, no estaba segura de que algún otro método hubiese funcionado. Sasuke no era tan inflexible, pero si obstinado; sus defensas pudieron en algún momento doblarse a su favor, pero jamás iban a romperse. Haberse estampado contra él a costa de su propia vida lo había agrietado lo suficiente como para que ella pudiese colarse dentro. Ahora, estando ya allí, se trataba de aprender a sobrevivir al cambio. Jamás se imaginó que alcanzar ese nivel pudiera colocar más peso sobre sus hombros, pero ahora sentía más que nunca que se encontraba totalmente inerte bajo su presencia.

-Empezaba a impacientarme,- la repentina voz de Suigetsu la arrancó lejos de sus cavilaciones, -estamos demasiado cerca como para retrasarlo más.-

No supo diferenciar si su corazón se había detenido durante un milisegundo o por el contrario retumbó con una fuerza brusca contra su pecho. Sus ojos apenas habían registrado a Suigetsu cuando estos se dirigieron instintivamente hacia Sasuke, quien le sostuvo la mirada todo el poco tiempo en el que ella se atrevió a ser absorbida por su oscuridad. Desviarse hacia Juugo fue mucho más sencillo, y el contraste bastante amplio. El corazón definitivamente estaba galopándole en el pecho en aquel momento y que esto se tratase de una mezcla de lo que Sasuke le transmitía y la ansiedad que le generaba estar a pasos de Orochimaru resultaba una sensación desagradable, la combinación asfixiante.

-Sakura,- escucharlo llamándola causó que su columna se envarara, su corazón bombeó más fuerte al encararlo y el sudor frío contra su piel la alertó. Su entrecejo estaba ligeramente arrugado, pero no dijo mucho más. Seguramente su especie de ataque de ansiedad la hacía parecer bastante vulnerable y eso le dio el incentivo suficiente como para recobrarse un poco.

-Estoy bien,- le aseguró. Sostenerle la mirada fue un poco más sencillo cuando entendió que estaba mostrando cierto grado de preocupación. Durante todos esos días se encontró bastante preocupada de como aquello podría haber modificado su interacción, y le tomó poco entender que el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos no era más que el resultado de su propia incapacidad para sobrellevar la nueva ola de emociones avasallantes que la había embargado. Pensar en que tal vez Sasuke podría estar atravesando un proceso parecido era de cierta forma reconfortante. Sentir que se preocupaba por ella era mejor que la incertidumbre de pensar que ahora que estaba dentro, sólo estaba buscando una forma adecuada para echarla fuera de nuevo.

Antes de que Juugo pudiese acercarse demasiado o Suigetsu pudiese siquiera abrir la boca, Karin intervino. -Claro que está bien. Es sólo el calor de este maldito lugar.- Se dirigió a ellos, pero luego la miró, -mientras más rápido lleguemos allí mejor. Dale algo de agua, Suigetsu.-

Agradeció silenciosamente el hecho de que Karin se hubiese mantenido cerca durante todo el camino, y terminó por estar de acuerdo en que tal vez la solución a parte de su tensión era acabar de una buena vez con la distancia que existía con todo el asunto de Orochimaru. No podía hacer mucho más que seguir caminando en la oscuridad del interior de Sasuke sin ninguna guía hasta que él eligiera mostrarle algo; pero al menos no tenía que estar siendo ahorcada por serpientes imaginarias todo el tiempo. Enfrentarse a sus miedos podría incluso devolverle su agudeza, en caso de que se sublevara, era mucho más sencillo luchar contra serpientes verdaderas.

Cuando la entrada oculta se dibujó fuera de la tierra casi estaba en paz con la idea de adentrarse en el nido de la víbora. Sasuke dirigió la marcha y ella se mantuvo a pasos detrás de él, con los ojos fijos en el abanico de la espalda. Casi no le prestó atención al sonido de los cuatro pares de pisadas, mientras se adentraban en los corredores oscuros, con las antorchas flanqueando su paso y creando sombras gigantes frente a ellos, sólo existieron Sasuke y ella. Los recuerdos del tumultuoso pasado se aglomeraron en su interior y la ansiedad momentáneamente abandonada se acumuló con mucho más fuerza que antes, sueños en los que perseguía a Sasuke en la oscuridad de pasillos similares sin poder alcanzarlo durante tanto tiempo. La idea de él, solo en aquel lugar e incubando toda aquella oscuridad que aún en parte arrastraba, la torturó casi tanto como lo hizo durante aquellos años en los que tenía que imaginar su rostro para poder verlo. Habría dado todo por evitar que Sasuke hubiese seguido a Orochimaru, casi con tanta fuerza como deseaba acortar los pocos pasos que los separaban, aferrarse a su mano y salir huyendo juntos de allí y lejos de cualquier cosa cercana al pasado que había hecho que las cosas se torcieran tanto, al punto de que las únicas mejoras que Sasuke pudiera experimentar debían ser pagadas con el precio de la sangre. Itachi, Naruto y recientemente ella habían actuado ya como moneda de cambio.

La intensidad de su aroma característico le golpeó la nariz con su cercanía, pero al menos eso evitó que esta chocara contra el símbolo de su espalda. Sasuke se había detenido a centímetros de ella y cuando regresó a la realidad, pudo darse cuenta de que ya no había sólo cuatro pares de pisadas resonando en la amplitud del eco de los pasillos. Sintió como se envaraba instintivamente de nuevo, pero esta tensión fue distinta. Parte de ella deseaba permanecer oculta tras él, la otra deseaba colocarse como muro entre ellos.

-Nunca cambiarás, Sasuke-kun,- lo escuchó al acercarse, y el rechazo ante la sensación fue absoluto. -La única razón para no atacar inmediatamente a mis intrusos es que conozco tu costumbre de nunca anunciarte apropiadamente. ¿Supongo que esto significa que traes lo necesario…?-Existió una pausa minúscula, en la que lo imaginó olisqueando el aire con la lengua reptando fuera de su boca, -Y que la Hoja ahora está envuelta también. Ha pasado algo de tiempo,-

Él entró en su rango de visión cuando eligió abandonar el refugio que la espalda de Sasuke creaba sobre ella. Usó todo de si para contener sus emociones, su rostro no mostró nada y apenas una vaga tensión era visible en la línea de músculos que su camisa lograba mostrar alrededor de sus clavículas; pero pudo hacer poco acerca de los vellos que se erizaron ante su reconocimiento. Esperó que los pocos metros entre ellos evitaran que él pudiese darse cuenta, pero lo dudaba. La única cosa que pudo hacer para enmascarar el miedo remanente fue recordar que también estaba asqueada y molesta con él, esperando que la esencia de la furia fuera más grande para superar el miedo que ella sabía él tenía la habilidad de oler.

-Curioso. ¿Por qué no está aquí también Naruto?- Preguntó Orochimaru.

-No sería útil en esto.- Sasuke se limitó a responder.

-¿Así que debo asumir que ella lo es?- Sus ojos de serpiente se afilaron en ella durante un momento.

Sasuke compartió una mirada con ella, luego la pasó de largo. Sakura notó que incluso aunque el movimiento había hecho parecer como si él estuviera pasando de ella, realmente estaba cubriéndola de nuevo detrás de su sombra.

-Ella está aquí para seguir sus órdenes.-

Dudaba que Orochimaru estuviera inconsciente o siquiera dubitativo sobre el hecho de que Sasuke podría seguir las órdenes de Konoha el mismo. Ella pensó que él estaba tratando de ponerla fuera de los intereses de la serpiente y darle la menor parte de todo aquello en un intento de hacerla sentir menos incómoda de lo que ya estaba, pero realmente no podía estar más incómoda que estando atascada con el creador de todo su prematuro sufrimiento, bajo su techo y posiblemente cooperando con él. Lo que la haría sentir realmente tensa era ser privada de él, desconectada y consecuentemente en desventaja.

La mirada curiosa de Orochimaru se desvaneció rápidamente, como si los pensamientos con respecto a ella fueran desechados. -¿Qué órdenes serían esas?-

-Estamos aquí para esperarlas.- Le respondió ella con tono firme, un poco de su propio veneno deslizándose a través de él, amenazador. _Estoy sobre ti._

Orochimaru soltó una inesperada risita en respuesta, aún semicubierto en su visión por la espalda de Sasuke. Él había captado, y lo había encontrado divertido o interesante. -Entiendo porqué la trajiste a ella sobre él. En aquella época, fue la única de ustedes que conservó la cabeza la mayoría del tiempo.-

Conforme Sakura entendía a lo que se refería, las imágenes del pasado se sucedieron por su mente como lo habían hecho muchas otras veces antes. El recuerdo de la figura polimórfica que era atacándolos aquella vez, y ella siendo la única que había permanecido para verlo desaparecer sin todo el daño que les había causado. Recordar cuán asustada estaba cuando vio a Naruto caer luego del ataque de la serpiente y a Sasuke retorcerse y desvanecerse en el dolor de la mordida maldita la hizo salir de la sombra, colocándose junto a Sasuke de nuevo. No pudo apartar los ojos del amarillo complacido de su mirada, descubriendo que en ella parecía haber una mezcla de ambas, burla y expectativa. Cuando alcanzó dos dedos hacia su párpado inferior, como para rascarse, ella lo previno, sus músculos no se movieron un centímetro y le mantuvo la mirada, calmada y expectante. Sasuke se mantuvo callado e inmóvil a su lado. Su mirada tenía este brillo que lo hacía parecer perpetuamente malicioso, así que no fue un gran cambio cuando se tomó más del tiempo necesario para rascar debajo de su ojo, el fantasma de una sonrisa en la línea fina que eran sus labios. Él no había intentado nada, todo era una absurda semejanza a la vez en la que les había hecho ver la forma en la que había 'planeado' matarlos a ambos cuando aún eran niños, para someterlos luego de atraparlos en su Genjutsu durante la primera etapa del examen Chunin. Se rió por lo bajo un par de veces más como si no se hubiera divertido tanto en un tiempo, lo cual probablemente era cierto.

-Muchas cosas parecen cambiar con los años.- Les dijo a ambos, el destello perpetuo brillando en su dirección. Repentinamente, el peso sobre ella fue levantado cuando escrutinó al resto de las personas en la habitación. -Es bueno que todos estén aquí. Aún hay mucho que arreglar mientras esperamos por _órdenes._ \- Con eso dicho, se volteó para seguir el camino por el cual había venido antes, y después de unos segundos ella retomó el paso de nuevo cuando sintió a Sasuke hacer lo mismo.

Durante unos segundos, Sasuke volvió a dirigirle una mirada analítica. El subidón de adrenalina que aún le corría por las venas la obligó a mirarlo de vuelta como no lo había hecho en días. Por un momento, todas las dudas y los sentimientos desbordantes que él le causaba fueron ahogados por la comezón de las heridas del pasado nunca sanadas que ese lugar reabría. Odiaba a Orochimaru, estar allí y que existiera la posibilidad de tener que ayudarlo con el proyecto que iba a meterlo de nuevo dentro del lugar que solía llamar hogar. Estaba llena de miedos con respecto a Konoha, pero lo que fuera que sucediera dentro de ella terminaba siendo avasallado por sus emociones más complejas. Le preocupaba tener que estar frente a él en ese momento y saber que él era capaz de ver dentro de ella, pero lo que más temía era haberlo alcanzado y no haber encontrado nada dentro que la hiciera sostenerse a la esperanza de que él estuviera dispuesto a conservarla a su lado. Si él había mostrado algo en mayor cantidad después de su pelea esto definitivamente era atención, a ella y a todos sus movimientos, como si estuviera tratando de predecir lo que estaba a punto de hacer a continuación.

Odiaba tener que ir a un lugar al cual temía-y también el hecho de temerlo- sintiendo que Sasuke sólo la estaba tratando con extrema cautela, como si pudiera ver cierta fragilidad en ella aún después de todo; y ciertamente odiaba el hecho de no poder hacer mucho más que respirar un par de veces sin sentir el fantasma de su toque prolongándose sobre su piel, ansiando por el contacto y que él permaneciera como si él encuentro que la había hecho entrar en él había sido una mera consecuencia del acto y nada más. Con su mirada, intentó comunicarle su resolución: sin importar qué, se rehusaba a ser privada de esto. Él le había pedido que lo siguiera a la guarida de la serpiente y ella lo siguió sin importar qué significaba para ella porque todo lo demás-incluido él- era más importante. No iba a tomar su mano si él no lo quería así, pero se iba a quedar a su lado hasta el final, fuese cuando fuese. Con la ausencia de suavidad quemando en sus ojos verdes le mantuvo la mirada, y por primera vez desde el acontecimiento, ella no fue la que eligió escapar a sus ojos.

* * *

-Sin ayudantes, casi parece que nos necesitas.-

Orochimaru le prestó apenas la suficiente atención a Suigetsu como para contestar.

-Los ayudantes no serían una ayuda real. Aún es un tema delicado.- Siseó él, y Karin captó la referencia hacia Kabuto.

Incluso así, ella dudó de que él tuviera algún problema para apañárselas por si sólo durante todo ese tiempo. Después de la guerra, aún había gente leal a él cuando ascendió de nuevo, pero él se deshizo obedientemente de todos sus nexos con ellos para permanecer por su cuenta, suponía que había aprendido para bien de los defectos de confiar en una mano que no era la suya. Dos veces. No había dejado ir completamente su influencia en la gente, para cuando cayó en desgracia aún conservaba su poder sobre los remanentes de la aldea del Sonido, llena de gente que él había sacado del mismísimo fondo para colocarlos sólo un poco más arriba, como había hecho con ella.

Aún conservaba cierto sentido de gratitud incluso sabiendo bien que él había seguido sus propios motivos egoístas en sus actos de beneficencia, así que podía entender la devoción ciega algunos de ellos desarrollaron hacia él. Ellos, entre la gente que fue cautiva contra su voluntad y asesinada durante años, eran los únicos que quedaban para cumplir la misión renovada de sus vidas: servir a Orochimaru, justo como lo había hecho Kimimaro Kaguya. Los que eran como él eran la única población de su escondite, individuos con habilidades ninja decentes, ahora sujetos de estudio y experimentación, y una poca gente común de la aldea que se hacían cargo de las instalaciones. Todos estaban mirando algunos de ellos en los laboratorios, mientras ella trabajaba en las muestras que habían tomado en su viaje para preservarlas y luego obtener el genoma de ellas. Suigetsu estaba mirando al par de hombres sentados en la camilla del laboratorio como si fueran animales en un zoológico.

-Hm, incluso los tratas como a humanos. Casi parece loco pensar que colocaste gente en malditas peceras por meses.- La ironía llenaba sus palabras, y Orochimaru volvió a ignorarlo como antes conforme continuaba el examen en los individuos.

Juugo parecía lejos de allí, encerrado en su propia mente y _el par_ se mantenía junto con algo de distancia entre ellos. Ellos también habían estado supervisando las condiciones de los laboratorios así como las de los sujetos, Sasuke se mantenía impasivo, el disgusto de Sakura era imposible de esconder incluso antes de que Suigetsu abriera la puerta a sus propios recuerdos traumáticos asociados a Orochimaru y la arruga en su entrecejo se agravara.

Ahora sabía que la mayor parte del malestar de Sakura apuntaba en dirección de la serpiente, pero la tensión que existía entre ellos se mostraba cada vez que les espiaba y veía como trabajaban obedientemente en evadir la cercanía del otro, y de alguna forma conservarla a la vez. Karin no tenía idea de lo que Sasuke pudiese estar haciendo, pero estaba empezando a sospechar que Sakura estaba cansándose de actuar y estaba empezando a esperar reacciones de su parte. Nunca la había visto proceder de esa forma-por lo que supo desde el principio, ella nunca tuvo problemas con que sus sentimientos lo alcanzaran a voluntad, intentando siempre mantener el mayor contacto posible- pero ahora parecía demasiado sumida en su propio conflicto para buscar tal cosa de nuevo.

En contraste, él también había estado actuando diferente desde el 'incidente'. En el pasado, incluso si de alguna forma ellos terminaban estando demasiado cerca dentro de los límites de la comodidad,-de su comodidad al menos, y ella creía que la de Sasuke también- él siempre parecía estar tratando de mantenerla a distancia -para no decir ignorarla.- Ahora, parecía casi como si se hubiera rendido, y en su lugar, tratara de mantener un ojo perpetuo sobre ella, aunque no alcanzándola propiamente. Su teoría sobre ellos se inclinaba en el gran enfrentamiento -que los hechos apoyaban- y en el ocurriendo algo lo suficientemente serio como para que ellos no fueran capaces de ignorarse el uno al otro -o mejor, la situación que parecía ir entre ellos que era lo suficientemente obvia como para que el resto de ellos lo notara- y modificara sus conductas: haciéndolo más abstraído y a ella incapaz de encontrar esa forma natural en la cual siempre llegaba hasta él. El resultado era mucha más tensión de la que existía entre ellos antes de la colisión.

 _¿No eran las peleas aliviantes? ¿Cuánto tenía que cargar aún cada uno como para que se comportaran así?_ Suspiró. Aquello casi le hacía doler los ojos.

-Tan pronto como la segunda fase de experimentación esté lista ellos también deberían estarlo.- Orochimaru se dirigió a ellos, y luego a los sujetos. -Pueden irse.-

Cuando Sakura estuvo segura de que ambos hombres habían abandonado la habitación, su voz rompió el silencio inmediatamente. -Quiero ver los individuos con los que has experimentado antes para este proyecto.- Demandó ella, la usual calidez en su voz se había ido. -Quiero registros de los procedimientos si no pueden describirlos ellos mismos.-

-No puedes verlos, e incluso si pudieses no te dirían nada.- Contestó él.

El diamante en su frente se hizo más pequeño con la presión que su entrecejo hizo al arrugarse. -¿Por qué?-

-Porque están muertos.- Orochimaru respondió simplemente, e incluso en su seriedad, ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él estaba encontrando tonta la forma en la que la confusión en el rostro de Sakura pasaba a ser enojo. -Todos fueron sujetos fallidos, tuve suerte de haber preservado suficiente de las muestras anteriores para continuar con ellas.-

Su puño crujió por la presión de una forma que Karin consideró dolorosa. -¿Así que estás diciéndome que estás construyendo el comercio de Kekkei Genkais en sujetos muertos? ¿¡Cómo es que vas a negociar con Konoha un proyecto que aún es defectuoso!? ¡Aún estás usando a esta gente como si fueran descartables sin tener un mínimo de respeto por la vida humana! Si no has encontrado el método apropiado hasta ahora no lo habrás hecho tampoco cuando arrive la respuesta de Konoha.- Dudaba haberla escuchado alguna vez tan molesta, e incluso ella se sintió en riesgo por la furia que emanaba de Sakura metros más allá, mientras veía a Sasuke tensarse sobre la ira creciente de la mujer. Él debía estar previendo sus movimientos, a pesar de que él tampoco se veía nada feliz.

»Vine aquí pensando que todo los desastres que hiciste en el pasado servirían para lo que fuera se trata tu visión retorcida, ¡Pero nada de lo que alguna vez has hecho ha servido para algo bueno!-

-¿Eres la aprendiz de Tsunade, no es así?- Mencionó Orochimaru, luciendo ajeno a la furia que se desprendía de ella y tenía a todos a la expectativa, como si fuera la primera vez que realmente estuviera viéndola. La respuesta estaba en su frente, y el pequeño diamante volvió a encogerse. Pareció como si la sola mención del nombre de su maestra desde la boca de la serpiente la hubiera ofendido. -Ella debió haberte impartido mucho más que su temperamento, y puede que sepas mejor que yo que cada ser nace con cierta genética que le provee características específicas, y en algunos casos, habilidades especiales. El orden en el cual el ADN está repartido los vuelve propensos a algunas cosas e incapaces de otras. El cuerpo está hecho para reaccionar en defensa de todo lo que no reconoce como suyo.

»Manipular genomas es más útil en embriones, como debes saber. Trabajar para modificar genéticamente un par de gametos es más fácil que cambiar cada una de las configuraciones de todas las células de una persona ya crecida. Pero incluso aunque tenga el _material_ para trabajar en ellos, no siempre resulta bien con los fetos porque simplemente el cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte para adaptarse y desarrollarse. Tú has visto tal caso, ya que creo que conoces el origen de uno de tus capitanes. De su clase, él fue el único de... una larga lista de experimentos que pudo funcionar.- Juugo se movió con prontitud alrededor de ella cuando el aura que pesaba sobre Sakura pareció peligrosa. La había visto arriesgar sus traseros por el simple bien de un montón de vidas que ella valoraba por la mera razón de existir mientras estuvieron en Amegakure, y Orochimaru estaba siendo demasiado como él mismo siendo impersonal hacia vidas que ella parecía apreciar. Incluso así, ella no se movió. -Incluso si pudiera hacerlos funcionar, no sería útil en este proyecto.-

-La última vez que hablamos, me dijiste que habías encontrado formas de trabajar en tus subordinados.- Intervino Sasuke por primera vez, calculador. Karin sabía que él era consciente de la creciente tensión y su lugar junto a ella le proveía la facilidad de evitar cualquier posible ataque, pero algo, tal vez la frialdad de su mirada, le hizo pensar que no interferiría si ella decidía darle una paliza.

-Dos formas viables, para ser exactos. Para el momento en el que te fuiste los sujetos estaban respondiendo bien a las muestras... Hasta que dejaron de hacerlo. Pensé que estaban lo suficientemente sanos como para resistirlo, pero estaba equivocado.-

-Entonces eres incapaz de proveer lo que ofreciste. Si no puedes crear individuos que puedan asumir satisfactoriamente la línea sucesoria, estás acabado y toda esta matanza no tiene sentido.- Sakura dijo, mordaz, dirigiéndose a ambos hombres.

-Debes saber también,- retomó Orochimaru, haciendo caso omiso de ella, -que las líneas sucesorias pueden funcionar en fuertes individuos ya crecidos incluso si no han nacido con ella. Kakashi Hatake es la prueba más cercana a ustedes. Su cuerpo no luchó contra el transplante y él realmente llegó a manejar y dominar las habilidades de su ojo. Fue milagrosamente compatible entonces, pero no creo que tuviera ninguna habilidad especial que lo predispusiera a ello.-

-Rechazar un órgano por incompatibilidad es un defecto que puede resolverse deshaciéndose del órgano en cuestión. ¿Cómo no vas a matar a estas personas si estás forzando sus cuerpos a asumir una configuración errónea?- Preguntó ella.

-Fusionándolos.- Respondió él, una sonrisa remota en sus labios, como si le hiciera gracia decirle cómo funcionaba. -Forzándolos a ajustarse a la nueva configuración y hacerla parte de ellos, es la única forma de alcancen a sobrevivir la invasión y después controlar los poderes satisfactoriamente.-

-¡Eso es totalmente antinatural! Acabas de implicar que tu método falló debido a la tendencia del cuerpo de luchar contra todo lo que no reconoce. Ni siquiera aunque hayas creado nada lo suficientemente fuerte para cambiar la configuración de cada una de las células del cuerpo para doblarse a tu voluntad, no evitarás que reaccione contra lo que sea que coloques dentro.-

-Lo hice. Creé un suero lo suficientemente fuerte como para cambiar la secuencia genética en la configurada, y es por eso que estamos aquí en primer lugar. La mutación del cuerpo fue la especialidad que gané con toda la... matanza. Pero durante todo este tiempo descarté individuos basándome en los que funcionaban y los que no en lugar de crear un método que pudiera asegurar la supervivencia de los sujetos de experimentación. En el pasado, los que sobrevivieron tuvieron la habilidad de adaptarse al suero, y eso fue porque en algún punto su cuerpo dejó de reaccionar en contra de la substancia... Los que murieron fueron igualmente los que no eran lo suficientemente sanos para sobrevivir el cambio y también los que llegaron a combatir el suero satisfactoriamente, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que este trabajara en células importantes del organismo y que prácticamente pusieron al resto del cuerpo en su contra;

»si sus defensas no hubieran sido tan óptimas incluso pudieron haber tenido una oportunidad de cambiar y adaptarse... Así que aprendí de mis errores. Los individuos sanos eran importantes para la supervivencia, pero los sistemas inmunológicos eran un obstáculo.-

-¿Así que lo que tratas de decir es que tu método involucraba hacerlos inmuno deficientes?- Preguntó Sakura.

-En su mayoría inmuno suprimidos, para que este no tuviera demasiada pelea que librar en contra del suero y así mismo fuese capaz de reconocer el cambio fisiológico.-

-Lo que implicas supone un periodo de hipotético de adaptación. Desde que los inmuno suprimes hasta el punto en el que todo el cuerpo se dobla hacia la nueva genética y recupera la fuerza regular del sistema inmunológico, la persona está en riesgo de morir por exposición.- Le dijo, pero pronto pareció como si ella se lo estuviera explicando a si misma. -Así es como murieron. No tenían defensa alguna, enfermaron antes de recuperarse. Cualquier cosa los habría matado.-

Él asintió, satisfecho. Ella no podía decir si hacia Sakura o si mismo. -Las condiciones para mantener a los sujetos bajo estos parámetros especiales debe ser específica, pero ninguno de mis médicos pudo hacer mucho cuando contrajeron la enfermedad. Supongo que debo agradecer la consideración de Sasuke-kun de traerte aquí, tú podrías ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de esta gente.- Orochimaru le sonrió, y allí fue cuando ella crujió ante la presión. No obstante, Juugo la suprimió antes de que pudiera canalizar algo de fuerza para crear cualquier movimiento.

-Déjame ir.- Le ordenó Sakura, pero él permaneció. Su atención, de todas formas, no permaneció en el grandullón durante mucho tiempo. -Tu método es peligroso y no valdría el intercambio con mi aldea. No estoy en ninguna obligación aún de asistirte en lo que tiene todas las luces para terminar siendo un fracaso. Las condiciones para mantener a estar personas deben ser estrictas y sus cuidados sumamente minuciosos. Si no puedes garantizar la seguridad de los individuos ninguna aldea comprará tu carnada.- Espetó a Orochimaru, restringida entre los brazos de Juugo.

-¿No lo haría ninguna realmente?- La probó él, y la vio tensarse aún más-si eso era posible- en el agarre de Juugo. -Uno de ellos funcionando es suficiente para convencer a la gente correcta que es una materia encomiable. Las naciones siempre han hecho sacrificios mayores en su bienestar por más que unas pocas muertes.-

-Tú realmente eres…-

-Incluso si me hiciste perder mi tiempo, sabes que perderías mucho más si esto no funciona como fue ofrecido.- Sasuke la interrumpió, desviando la atención hacia si mismo.

-No puedo costear que no funcione, ¿No es así?- La diversión abandonó sus rasgos viperinos dejando unos un poco más sobrios en su lugar. -Este método puede funcionar bajo las condiciones correctas, las cuales ya estoy preparando en uno de nuestros laboratorios. Un real fastidio regularmente, pero un paso necesario para ser capaz de conquistar los objetivos.-

-No voy a ayudarte,- dijo ella, quemándose en una furia calmada, estática y aún en sus brazos. -Sé que la villa tampoco soportará un método defectuoso e improbable de línea sucesoria.-

Antes de que Orochimaru pudiese decir nada, escuchó a Sasuke de nuevo. -¿De qué se trata el segundo método?-

-Oh, eso. Creo que ese podría colmar las expectativas de la tasa de supervivencia de los sujetos y disminuir las preocupaciones de tu amiga. Sin embargo, la forma más segura no es siempre la más fácil.-

-¿Qué es lo que requiere?- Juugo habló por primera vez.

-Obtener un tipo específico de veneno de serpiente. El antídoto de Tsuchino, que vuelve inmune al individuo de toda clase de veneno.- Respondió Orochimaru.

-Corre por tus venas,- apuntó Sasuke.

-Lo hace. Y aún así, nunca he encontrado la forma apropiada de cultivar la sustancia para usarla en otro organismo. El veneno actúa similar al suero que desarrollé: es invasivo y cambia las defensas del cuerpo, no permite la creación de antisueros y no hay anticuerpos que puedan hacerle frente. A la larga, el antídoto modifica las defensas para reducir, adaptarse y hacer parte de si a todas las amenazas. Puede que esta sea una de las razones por la que mi propia mutación funcionó, así como la de Kabuto, quien al final terminó absorbiendo con éxito algunas de sus habilidades. Él desarrolló la fórmula correcta en mi ausencia, pero siempre estuve ahí como parte de él.-

-Tétrico.- Si Suigetsu no hubiera hablado para expresar su disgusto, bien pudo haberse olvidado de que aún estaba en la habitación.

-No me sorprende el hecho de que hayas sometido a tus sujetos a métodos riesgosos teniendo una alternativa más segura.- Dijo Sakura.

-Tal alternativa no existe para que yo la obtenga y podría costarle la vida a cualquiera de ustedes tratar de ir a conseguirla.- Explicó Orochimaru. -Tsuchino es una serpiente ancestral de la Cueva Ryūchi. Incluso en aquel tiempo ella se resistió a proveerme con él, pero desde que fue predicho por el Sabio de la Serpiente Blanca no tuvo otra opción. Es temperamental. Intenté conseguir su antídoto otra vez para utilizarlo en mis experimentos y casi acaba conmigo. Tengo prohibido aparecer en su presencia de nuevo mientras viva. Cualquier otro que desee adquirirlo es libre de ir y suplicar... Mientras estuve allí, nunca supe nada de ningún otro humano que lo haya obtenido.- Se dirigió a ella. -No es mi asunto si te sientes lo suficientemente suicida para intentarlo, pero voy a proseguir con el método que he utilizado hasta ahora.-

Juugo se inclinó para susurrarle algo a Sakura en el oído y ella asintió lentamente, nunca apartando la vista de Orochimaru. -Lo destruiré todo con mis propias manos si esto no funciona acorde a lo planeado.- Dijo ella, robó una breve mirada a Sasuke y luego abandonó la habitación, escoltada por Juugo.

Suigetsu profirió un silbido por lo bajo. -Si, creo que también me voy.-

La habitación bien pudo haber estado vacía si era medida por el silencio que se instaló luego. Retomó el trabajo de la muestra en la que había estado trabajando y Sasuke se mantuvo mirando a Orochimaru por unos segundos mientras este se movía en la habitación, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Si eso es lo que ella va a hacer, ¿Puedo saber también qué es lo que tú planeas hacer entonces?- La voz de Orochimaru lo detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, el abanico en su espalda lo que los encaraba.

-Incinerarte. Incinerarlo todo.- Respondió él después de unos segundos, y luego finalmente abandonó la habitación.

Durante un momento todo estuvo tan callado y tenso bajo el peso de sus palabras que casi saltó físicamente cuando escuchó la voz de Orochimaru a su lado.

-Sasuke-kun siempre tuvo un lado suave para la _matanza innecesaria,_ pero como no estuve equivocado en predecir que su voluntad se volvería la de la Hoja, tal vez no está mal decir que ella ha estado influenciándolo a él también.- Cuando miró hacia arriba, él miraba hacia donde Sasuke había estado momentos antes, la sonrisa viperina en su rostro.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien. Incluso si ella quería-y estaba segura de que no- detener que ellos volvieran escombros y cenizas lo poco con lo que podía sentirse identificada, no podía hacer una mierda. Suponía que le importaría más-o eso se decía- el destino de la serpiente si él no tuviera tantas cabezas como la Hydra.

* * *

Se manejó a si mismo a través de los pasillos que su memoria reconocía, en algún punto de su temprana adolescencia él también había permanecido en ese calabozo subterráneo en particular. El lugar era un fantasma de lo que era en las sombras de su mente, atestada con todos los experimentos de Orochimaru así como los enfermos; entonces supo que Kimimaro había sido antiguo residente del lugar antes de su llegada. Bajo el cuidado de Kabuto, el lugar siempre olía a antiséptico y en las noches podía oír los gritos de fondo, incluso sabiendo que la habitación que había sido seleccionada para él estaba posicionada lo más lejos posible de los lugares en los que permanecían los cautivos. Algunas noches, aún podía oírlos sufrir bajo la tortura, mezclada con los gritos de gente que él conocía mucho más. Se había acostumbrado a dormir con ellos o a no dormir en lo absoluto.

Cuando los percibió juntos, Sakura, Suigetsu y Juugo entre los que ya había sospechado previamente eran los sujetos de experimentación. Juugo estaba en el pasillo, esperando para recibirlo cuando estuviera a la vista. Ambos permanecieron callados y se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba Sakura, Suigetsu a su lado y ambos hombres sentados frente a ella. Se manejaba alrededor de ellos de una manera más tranquilizadora de lo que la había visto trabajar con pacientes a quienes debía tratar inmediatamente, sin la presión del tiempo sobre ella y con mucha más preocupación por como podían sentirse.

-Ambos parecen estar muy bien,- admitió ella, quitando la mano que tenía sobre la barbilla de uno de ellos así como también la luz que sostenía en uno de sus ojos. -Pero preferiría tomar sus próximas muestras sanguíneas yo misma para ver si realmente está todo en orden.-

-Hemos pasado por este proceso muchas veces y todas ellas resultó bien, no te preocupes,- dijo el examinado, parecía no mucho mayor que ellos y de algún modo abochornado por la proximidad. El otro era mayor que él, e inmune a lo que fuera que el más joven estaba afectado.

-Hemos sido escogidos esta vez, tendremos éxito en lo que fallaron los demás porque Orochimaru-sama descubrió que fue mal y será capaz de prevenirlo. Somos las personas correctas para esto.- Le dijo a ella, orgulloso.

-¿Saben lo que significa ser un experimento de Orochimaru?- Preguntó Suigetsu de brazos cruzados.

-En nuestro caso, la inmortalidad de ser los primeros en lo que esto funcione.- Respondió el mayor.

-Implica su muerte si existe algún fallo.- Sentenció Sakura.

-Estarán aquí hasta que él lo crea conveniente para sus propios intereses. Incluso si eso significa mantenerlos cautivos.- Continuó el albino, adoptando la misma postura de la mujer.

-Se lo debemos a Orochimaru-sama.- El menor tomó un semblante mucho más sobrio y lejano. -No ignoramos los riesgos, pero si esto funciona el resultado será un don. Hace tiempo ya que decidimos hacer esto, no hay vuelta atrás.- Sus palabras fueron firmes, pero se dirigió a ellos de manera gentil.

-Es hora de irnos a descansar,- el mayor se dirigió a ellos, -el tratamiento comenzará pronto y debemos estar listos.- Ambos se irguieron para retirarse, el mayor se apresuró fuera de la habitación reparando en ellos lo menos posible. El más joven fue interceptado por Sakura antes de que lograra salir por la puerta.

Ella rompió el protocolo que la había visto seguir hasta el momento con todos sus pacientes cuando tomó entre sus manos las de él de una manera cercana, personal. Sakura lo miró con ojos insistentes, los dedos que había enlazado alrededor de sus manos, firmes. El color subió a las mejillas del que supo Sakura se había acercado más de lo debido porque percibía la pequeña debilidad que este parecía haber desarrollado hacia ella, y estaba seguro de que estaba dispuesta aferrarse a todos los recursos que pudiera utilizar con respecto a ese asunto.

-No le debes tu vida,- la escuchó susurrar. -Te puedo asegurar que ha cobrado ya muchas y no necesita la tuya ni la de Tomohisa. Piénsalo, por favor. Si cambias de opinión siempre puedes recurrir a mí, estaré aquí para intervenir cuando sea necesario.-

Él se las apañó para amainar el rubor, e incluso terminó por tomar las manos que lo sostenían. -Gracias, Sakura-san,- le dijo con sinceridad, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tenue, -pero no será necesario. Ambos estamos comprometidos en esto.-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella, -¿Por qué arriesgarían sus vidas por algo así?-

-Es mucho peor vivir una vida sin propósito o motivo. Hemos encontrado un motivo, ni Tomohisa ni yo nos perdonaríamos jamás no perseguirlo después de que nos ha sido otorgado. Perder la vida por lo que se desea obtener es una muerte más digna de la que jamás habríamos podido tener antes de esto.- Confesó él, dejando ir sus manos e inclinando la cabeza para despedirse de ambos. Hizo lo mismo cuando pasó junto a ellos, antes de que entraran finalmente a la habitación.

-No se puede salvarlos a todos, primor.- Suigetsu le dijo a Sakura, quién se veía honestamente tentado a tocarla y contrariado por la idea de como ella podría reaccionar si ejecutaba su intención de colocarle la mano en la espalda. Cuando lo vio ingresar a la habitación, el brazo erguido volvió a colgar inmediatamente junto a él.

Cuando Sakura lo miró, de nuevo encontró esa mezcla de resentimiento que ensombrecía su mirada y aún no se acostumbraba a encontrar en ella. Sólo duró unos segundos, apartó la vista apenas Juugo entró en su rango de visión y se dedicó a evadir su presencia, como había estado haciéndolo últimamente durante esos días. Se sintió demasiado cansado por el momento como para contrariarse por su conducta como lo había hecho todo ese tiempo, y en su lugar, se fijó una vez más en su aspecto. No habían signos de la criatura asustada que había reconocido en Sakura justo antes de entrar a la guarida, en su lugar había emergido una versión de ella que suponía había reprimido lo suficiente como para que él fuera incapaz de verla hasta que esta se manifestó ante Orochimaru. Se inclinaba a pensar que aún le temía, incluso aunque fuera sólo a la imagen de su niñez, y la única forma que encontraba para superar el miedo era dejar ascender a la superficie todo lo demás que sentía hacia la serpiente. De alguna forma, agradecía el contraste. Sabía como lidiar con la rabia más que con la aprehensión, y también que el malestar de Sakura no provenía únicamente de Orochimaru.

-Debemos descansar,- dijo él, después de ellos hubieran intercambiado algunas palabras. Habían viajado durante horas antes de llegar, y sabía que sobre ella pesaba mucho más que estrés físico. Ninguno objetó al respecto y pronto todos recorrían la longitud del pasillo en búsqueda de las habitaciones. La caminata se extendió lo suficiente, pues sus pies lo llevaron instintivamente al ala más lejana de los calabozos y laboratorios, y antes de darse cuenta, Juugo y Suigetsu los habían abandonado para dirigirse a las habitaciones que encontraron a lo largo del pasillo.

Sakura caminaba apenas un poco detrás de él, inmersa en su propio caos mental. De reojo, el cansancio era visible y sus pasos se rezagaban de una forma que le molestó. Debió haber estado agotada durante bastante tiempo para que dejara entreverlo de ese modo. Se detuvo abruptamente y vio como ella hizo lo mismo, momentáneamente desorientada.

-Esta será tu habitación,- señaló la puerta a su derecha, y ella la observó durante unos momentos. Estuvo mirando la puerta el tiempo suficiente como para que sintiera la necesidad de preguntarle si estaba bien, pero no fue necesario. Sakura se volvió hacia él, el cansancio impreso en sus rasgos.

-¿Alguna vez estuviste aquí... En aquella época?- Le preguntó, y él asintió en respuesta. La vio mirar en todas las direcciones, hasta el fondo del pasillo y las habitaciones contiguas. Que su mente se trasladara al pasado era suficiente como para que deseara descarrilar su tren del pensamiento. Aún así, el hecho de que volviera a dirigirse a él espontáneamente lo hizo librarse momentáneamente del peso que cargaba desde que había accedido a luchar contra ella.

Desde aquella tarde, habría sido estúpido no reconocer que algo había cambiado. Ahora estaban conectados por la sangre y parte de su propia tranquilidad residía en asegurarse de que ella estuviera lo más alejada posible de la turbadora realidad que habían vivido por apenas unos minutos. La seguridad de Sakura se había convertido en una necesidad para la parte de él que aún era atormentada por los recuerdos, aunque la cercanía suponía un problema con el que no había lidiado anteriormente. Para poder proseguir su camino con tranquilidad había decidido bloquear su mente hacia todo lo ocurrido durante y después de la pelea. Lo lograba satisfactoriamente siempre que visiones aleatorias no se proyectaran directo desde la oscuridad de su mente, inquietándolo cada vez de forma distinta.

Mientras los pensamientos se sucedían con rapidez dentro de su mente, Sakura estuvo dispuesta a abrir la puerta de la habitación. En lugar de eso, se volteó en su dirección. Una especie de calma se extendió al reconocer el usual esmeralda de su mirada, desprovisto de la rabia con la que había arrastrado todo el día.

-¿Alguna vez...?- Inició, dubitativa, -... ¿pensaste en nosotros?-

No necesitó reunir demasiados de sus recuerdos para responder. Al asentir, vio el cambio de emociones transcurrir por su rostro de manera secuencial: la alegría, el brillo de la esperanza en sus ojos que se fue apagando en una pequeña sonrisa triste en lo que supuso fue su conclusión final.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.- Le deseó antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta, el eco de sus pensamientos resonando en el pasillo. Su mirada parecía reprocharle el hecho de que a pesar de ello, no había sido suficiente para hacerlo volver.

Se dio cuenta de que había conducido a Sakura instintivamente a la habitación que él solía ocupar, la más lejana al caos que fue el aquel lugar pero nunca ajena a él. La certeza de que su alma estaba lo suficientemente en paz como para que ella escuchara ninguna clase de gritos no fue tranquilizadora; Sakura guardaba tanta cautela con respecto a Orochimaru y aquel lugar, dudaba que pudiera dormir ni siquiera un poco a pesar de la calma.

Su propio sueño fue breve y a pesar de la ausencia de luz sabía que algunas faltaban horas para el amanecer. Al recorrer los pasillos percibió a cada una de las personas de la guarida y antes de pasar su puerta de largo por el pasillo, supo que Sakura estaba entre las pocas personas que aún permanecían despiertas. Antes de salir del escondite para informar a Konoha de su ubicación se detuvo ante la luz de uno de los laboratorios. Dentro, a Karin le colgaban las gafas de un dedo mientras se frotaba los ojos con la otra mano.

-Sasuke,- lo llamó, al reconocer su presencia. Al contrario de él, la mujer se había quedado despierta la mayor parte de la noche trabajando en el laboratorio. -He obtenido la información necesaria de las muestras, son aptas.- Le informó. -¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo deseas que proceda?-

-Como fue planeado.- Respondió. Karin se mordió un poco el labio en un gesto incómodo. Debía estar pensando en Sakura y su posición ante los experimentos.

-Tú sabes...- Comenzó ella, primero dudosa y luego más firme, -Que no me importa en lo absoluto si el experimento vuelve a fallar. Pero si esas personas mueren, Sakura va a querer acabar con este lugar y probablemente también termine enfrentándose a Orochimaru. ¿No deberíamos esperar a la posición de Konoha al respecto para proceder? El Hokage podría compartir su opinión.-

-La posición de Konoha no influirá en el hecho de que esas personas están dispuestas a sacrificarse. Sakura no puede impedir que se lleve a cabo la experimentación porque no depende de su voluntad. Sospecho que el retraso de las noticias está ligado a una especie de consenso entre los Kages, cuando su decisión arrive querrán un resultado inmediato. Orochimaru está interesado en tener resultados satisfactorios lo más pronto posible para poder respaldar su ofrecimiento,

»que Sakura se coloque en medio no sólo arruinaría los planes de Orochimaru. Comprende que la oportunidad de que la Hoja finalmente logre colocar algo de mesura alrededor de él es beneficioso aunque odie la idea.-

-¿Entonces que harás si esto no funciona?- Le preguntó, el velo del sueño de hace unos momentos atrás levantado de sus ojos. -¿Cómo vas a hacer que piense objetivamente después de eso? Tú la conoces, y no la he visto detestar a nada más genuinamente que a Orochimaru. Sabes que va en serio con lo de acabarlo todo, ¿Crees que pueda ir en contra de Konoha sólo para hacer lo que cree correcto? ¿Se lo permitirás?-

-Se lo permitiré.- Concedió Sasuke, y Karin se quedó boquiabierta. -Sakura no haría nada que pudiera acarrearle un problema a Konoha, es impulsiva, pero inteligente. Sabe que si la Hoja no puede obtener a Orochimaru mediante este convenio, podría ser encarcelado debido a las muertes del proyecto ilícito.

»Orochimaru está negociando sus grilletes, Sakura está tratando de ponérselos y al mismo tiempo intentar evitar que ocurran más muertes en su presencia. El éxito del proyecto y la decisión de los Kages le preocupa tanto como su posible fracaso y lo que implica. Si esto falla, es nuestra responsabilidad apresarlo.-

-Si tiene éxito, significa dejarlo moverse con relativa libertad en Konoha. No es difícil darse cuenta a que perspectiva le teme más.- Terminó ella, colocándose las gafas y moviéndose por la habitación, asegurándose de que todo estuviese correcto. -Todo esto... Toda la aversión de Sakura hacia Orochimaru diverge de las razones que tiene la mayoría de la gente para odiarlo.-

Reconocía el interés de Karin y su deseo inútil de que le dijera mucho más al respecto. Orochimaru había hecho lo suficientemente a Konoha y sus allegados para que Sakura tuviera que albergar al respecto, pero sabía que la forma desdibujada en la que este se había presentado en sus memorias tenía poco que ver con ello.

-Tiene que ver contigo, ¿No es así?- Preguntó sin tapujos, y él la miró sin revelar nada. -Debió haber sido muy difícil para ella cuando viniste a él.- Al cabo de unos momentos se agotó de excusas para permanecer en la habitación hasta que terminó por resignarse a abandonarla.

-Karin,- la llamó antes de que lograra salir de su campo de visión, ella atendió con curiosidad. -Ve con ella.- Hubo un breve lapso donde respondió con la misma mirada estoica a su semblante ligeramente confundido. Luego de eso asintió quedamente, antes de dirigirse al lado opuesto del pasillo.

Sus ojos se cerraron ante el contraste de abandonar la pesadez subterránea y ascender a la superficie, hacía algunos años también había buscado cualquier excusa para escapar de los escondites. El halcón lo miró con ojos inteligentes antes de planear hacia el cielo todavía en penumbra. Esperó que fuera suficiente para que consiguiera descansar. Sobre todo porque la única tranquilidad que obtenía últimamente era la que se extendía de ella hacia él.

* * *

Había tocado un par de veces la puerta y no necesitó utilizar su habilidad sensorial para saber que Sakura estaba despierta. Los segundos que se tomó para abrir también le dijeron que estaba lo suficientemente alerta como para asegurarse de quién estaba allí antes de hacerlo. Su aspecto le hizo arrugar la nariz y terminar de encajar todas las piezas, no sólo lucía como si necesitara dormir veinticuatro horas seguidas, al mismo tiempo se notaba que se encontraba lo suficientemente renuente a hacerlo como para requerir que la noquearan. Si Sasuke la envía enviado allí con ese objetivo podía joderse. _Suerte para cualquiera que se atreviera a intentarlo._

-¿Uh?- Musitó.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Señaló de forma que no se pareció demasiado a una pregunta, habiendo extendido el brazo hacia la puerta y comenzando a ingresar a la habitación. Sakura le permitió la entrada, y el aspecto casi nítido de las sábanas le hizo pensar que había estado acostada mirando el techo durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido allí.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó ella.

-Sasuke me envió aquí,- respondió, y ella pareció sorprendida por un momento. -Creo que supo que no pegarías un ojo aquí sola.- _Y estaba en lo cierto._ Sasuke era observador por naturaleza, pero parecía que previa Sakura de forma instintiva. Se sentó frente a ella y le dirigió una mirada cansada después de frotarse los ojos. No hizo nada para esclarecerlo, y se sintió un poco mal por ella.

Iba a preguntarle si podía quedarse, pero sólo se instaló junto a ella en la cama para no darle opciones de negarse. Sakura se recostó frente a ella sin objetar, supuso que se había resignado a lo impuesto cuando cerró los ojos segundos después.

-La mayoría de la gente lo ha odiado siempre. Era común encontrarse con ello desde que dirigía una de sus prisiones clandestinas.- Comentó, sintiendo que el sueño que había pesado sobre ella en el laboratorio la había abandonado. -Los pocos que no, lo siguen como devotos. Nunca estuve de un lado ni del otro, no podía odiarlo porque nunca había hecho nada que mereciera mi odio particular... Y todo lo que tomó de mi lo consideré un pago por haberme dado un lugar cuando estaba sola en el mundo.- Ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso, pero no se detuvo cuando vio que la miraba.

»Pero probablemente hubiera estado del lado del que los odian si me hubiera causado tantos problemas como a ti.- Terminó por decirle. La dinámica entre ellas era aún extraña de manejar, como una clase de comida de textura que era difícil, pero no del todo desagradable de digerir. Esperaba que apreciara y respondiera al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para lograr que satisficiera su curiosidad, Sakura era mejor que ella en todo esto.

-Estuve ahí cuando lo marcó con el sello maldito,- dijo al cabo de unos segundos. -Antes de que despertara estuve todo el tiempo demasiado preocupada porque muriera, cuando despertó, me aterró en lo que lo había convertido.-

-Sé como funcionan.- Confesó, entrelazando ambas manos sobre el abdomen y fijando la vista al techo. -Actúan para liberar el poder reprimido, potenciarlo; pero pueden tener el mismo efecto mental.-

-Lo transformó. Si Orochimaru no lo hubiera mordido podríamos haber evitado que Sasuke abandonara la aldea... Habríamos podido ayudarlo a dar con Itachi y esclarecer la verdad del pasado. Todo lo que alguna vez lo lastimó pudo no haber sucedido nunca si él jamás se hubiese cruzado en nuestro camino.

»No sólo maldijo a Sasuke. La figura del Hokage en Konoha representa mucho más que la de un líder, es un protector; la de un maestro, es similar al vínculo que existen en las familias.- Explicó ella. -Orochimaru asesinó al Tercer Hokage, su maestro. Intentó destruir nuestra aldea, a sus compañeros de equipo. Ni siquiera necesito mis razones, con ver lo que le ha hecho al resto del mundo es suficiente. Jamás podré perdonarle el dolor que le causó a Sasuke y a Naruto.-

La razón por la cual al principio Sakura y ella se encontraron a extremos completamente diferentes se debió a su forma de pensar. Nunca había tenido que cuidar ni sufrir por nadie que no fuera ella hasta que se encontró con Sasuke, y aún así después de haber formado el equipo seguía manejándose de esa manera porque no conocía otra forma de vivir. Pasó mucho tiempo pensando que Sakura era estúpida o sólo estaba intentando llamar la atención-tal vez incluso ambas-, pero bastó sólo un poco de entendimiento para comprender que aquello sólo era el resultado de la genuina e incomprensible necesidad de dedicar su vida a lo que la rodeaba.

Intentó imaginarse a si misma bajo tierra con la persona que más odiaba en el planeta-la imagen de Suigetsu apareció en su mente como lo más cercano al sentimiento que podía relacionar, que era más desagrado que otra cosa. Aunque probablemente hacía algunas semanas se hubiera imaginado junto a Sakura en la prisión subterránea- y esta siendo tan cínica como lo era Orochimaru, y sólo el pensamiento fue suficiente para hacerla enfurecer. Si él hubiera amenazado a sus seres amados de la forma en la que él le hizo a ella, no sólo no dormiría sabiendo que él está a pocos metros: su mente no descansaría hasta idear un plan lo suficientemente decente que pudiese asegurar que tendría éxito en clavarle un kunai en la garganta. Aún no podía entender bien las razones que tenía para intentar salvar tan empecinadamente la vida de esos hombres, pero suponía que tenía que ver con alguna clase de sentido médico moral. Cuando abrió la boca para preguntar, notó que su respiración era constante, profunda, y como sus ojos se habían cerrado finalmente. Una extraña sensación de orgullo se esparció sobre el hecho de haberla encontrado aferrada como una maniaca a la vigilia y que hubiera terminado por dejarse vencer en su presencia. Se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para creer que estaba bien hacerlo, era eso o simplemente se había aburrido de ella durante la pausa.

De cualquier forma, estaba secretamente agradecida por su confianza. No era como si alguna vez permitiría que lo supiera. Dormida, parecía que la pesadez de la vida la había abandonado y supo que mañana ella sería capaz de resistir. Mientras caía en su propio sueño, estaba intentando entender sin tener ni la menor idea en como las cosas se habían jodido tanto desde el principio hasta ese punto para explicar cómo rayos se había hecho un poco amiga de una mujer que había considerado como su rival. Cuando cerró los ojos, también fue capaz de dormir a su lado.

* * *

La tensión que la rodeaba no había desaparecido, pero ahora podía encontrarla capaz de contenerse a si misma. Pudo observarla otra vez devota a causas que le causaban conflicto moral y lentamente recobrando rigidez en el transcurso del día, al igual que evadiendo su presencia casi tanto como la de Orochimaru. A menudo envaró su espalda cuando se dirigía a ella y sus respuestas eran casi demasiado mesuradas para ser naturales.

Sakura robó tanto tiempo como le fue posible para mantener a los sujetos bajo su supervisión. No intentó hacerlos cambiar de parecer otra vez, pero podía verla ganando terreno en ellos con el fin de obtener su confianza; buscando una manera de cambiar los acontecimientos en un estilo que tenía algo de la influencia de Naruto en él. El tiempo estaba contra ella incluso antes de haberse establecido y contra el luchaba. Para el atardecer, el movimiento que se había erigido alrededor del área estéril la tenía lo suficientemente cansada para que los resultados del sueño que había logrado concebir hacía horas ya no alcanzaran a notarse.

Cuando el día acabó y todo el mundo excepto algunos discípulos, Karin y Orochimaru continuaban trabajando, sus pies se detuvieron en el tramo de pasillo frente a su habitación. No tocó la puerta y llamó en su lugar, Sakura abrió la puerta segundos después. El cansancio estaba allí, pero la manera en la que se aferraba a la puerta medio abierta le daba una buena perspectiva de tanto cual la disturbaba estar frente a él.

-Ven.- Le dijo, y después de lo que fue suficiente de su mirada confundida, empezó a caminar el pasillo hacia a la salida con ella siguiéndole detrás.

Los sellos fueron rápidos y cuando salió el paisaje era plano, seco y rocoso. El terreno era infértil y lleno de formaciones rocosas que le proveían algo de cuerpo a la planicie. A pesar de la falta de atractivo visual, el cambio de aire fue inequívoco y pudo ver como ella se llenó los pulmones con él cuando salió del escondite

No lo estaba mirando. Mantuvo la cremallera de su camisa en un puño sobre su pecho como para proveer calor, pero realmente se veía como si intentara escudarse a si misma. La forma en la que evitaba llenar el silencio con su voz y como alternaba mirando entre la tierra seca al cielo nocturno le envió una efímera punzada de culpa. Estaban intentando ajustarse a su propio caos para cuando la había traído allí. Lidiar con la tensión que existía entre ellos y también con la que existía alrededor de Orochimaru debía ser un peso extra sobre sus hombros. No lamentaba demasiado como su interacción se había transformado después de los eventos a excepción de la tensión que había causado, pero para él significaba más una consecuencia necesaria. Había considerado el hecho de que el enfrentamiento pudiera causar un cambio directo en sus reacciones hacia él, sin poder preveer exactamente cual. Ya había empezado, y dicho cambio parecía favorecer sus ideales; cuando eligiera retirarse, Sakura incluso podría separarse lo suficiente de las esperanzas que mantenía en él.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, le tomó algunos momentos darse cuenta de que ella no sólo estaba mirando el cielo salpicado, si no también el vuelo de las alas de su halcón. El viento movió su cabello detrás y la observó extender el brazo para recibirlo y con curiosidad, la forma en la que se posó sobre él. El ave la reconocía, pero se dirigió a él todo el tiempo hasta que Sasuke asintió su consentimiento. El halcón extendió el cuello para que ella pudiera tomar el pergamino que cargaba.

-Viene de Konoha,- le dijo cuando ella intentó entregarle el mensaje. Lo desenrolló rápidamente, él pudo leerlo por encima de su hombro.

 **La propuesta fue la suficiente tentación por poder y peligro para que todos ellos tuviesen una fuerte opinión al respecto. Que la serpiente esté involucrada nos coloca como principales mediadores, pero de todas formas está destinada a ser una discusión importante. Resolvimos convocar a otra reunión Kage para poder exponer y definir la situación. El destino de la serpiente será definido y su presencia, al igual que la de los sujetos y ustedes como representantes de la Hoja es requerida. En una semana tendrán que dirigirse al País del Rayo para reunirse. Prepárense.**

Hizo desaparecer al halcón en su brazo y ella se volteó hacia él, mirada compleja en sus ojos. El papel se demoró un poco en sus manos antes de finalmente tendérselo. Orochimaru tenía poco tiempo para hacerlo funcionar. Sakura ahora parecía no tener ojos para otra cosa que no fuera él.

-No está listo para esto,- estableció Sakura. -La reunión es en una semana y aunque iniciara el tratamiento esta misma noche no será seguro para ellos salir del ambiente propicio para su recuperación. Habría un peligro incluso más grande de enfermedad del que tuvieron los últimos sujetos, no podemos dejar que suceda.-

-Es un tema que nos corresponde discutir,- respondió. Estuvo fuera de su vista lo suficiente como para accionar los sellos y volver a ingresar por el pasillo subterráneo, pero las palabras que estuvo conteniendo volvieron a detenerlo.

-¡No tenemos que discutir absolutamente nada con él!- Cuando volteó a verla, todo el semblante de mesura extrema se había roto completamente. -Somos la autoridad en esta situación. Podemos decidir de qué forma es correcto proceder, y esto atentaría contra vidas humanas.-

-No podemos decidir absolutamente nada,- la miró con seriedad. -Los Kages ya tienen conocimiento y opinión acerca de este asunto, no es nuestro deber intervenir si no acatar órdenes. No nos pertenecen la vida de esas personas,- le recordó, y se dio cuenta como su rostro se modificó apenas durante un segundo, -nuestro trabajo es asegurar de que todo se haga de la manera adecuada, y Orochimaru no está obligándolos a esto.-

-¡La influencia de Orochimaru sobre ellos lo está haciendo!- Le recriminó, visiblemente enojada. -Si no detenemos esto seremos tan responsables como él, Sasuke.-

-Lo que dices implica traicionar un posible tratado que podría ser beneficioso para la villa y de eso se trató todo desde un principio.-

-Konoha tendrá lo que quiere. Si exponemos la situación como el verdadero riesgo que supone y se le adjudican todos sus nuevos crímenes lo apresarán. Su amenaza será borrada y permanecerá en la aldea pagando por lo que ha hecho.- Expuso ella.

-Lo haremos,- concedió, -si así transcurren los hechos. Que el experimento no funcione funcionaría a nuestro favor, pero si lo hace podría significar un beneficio para todos.-

-¡Todos nos beneficiaríamos si logran encerrarlo!- Vociferó, haciendo énfasis con el movimiento de su mano. -¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué querrías ayudar a alguien como él a conseguir sus objetivos?!-

-No me importa en lo absoluto lo que suceda con Orochimaru, a excepción de ti, Sakura.- Le dijo, acerado. Su fachada enojada se había convertido en una visiblemente lastimada. -Estoy aquí para cumplir con el trato y el beneficio de Konoha.-

-¿Cómo podría no importarte?- Preguntó Sakura, su voz la mitad del tono que había utilizado antes, ya no resonaba por el pasillo. -¿Después de todo el mal que ha hecho? ¡A tu villa! ¡Al mundo... A ti, a todos nosotros! ¡Causó que huyeras de la aldea, todo lo malo que alguna vez nos ha pasado ha sido su culpa!-

-Fue mía. Yo lo hice, Sakura.- Arrojó, mirándola a los ojos. -Orochimaru no tuvo nada que ver con el sufrimiento que yo elegí causarles. Abandoné la aldea a voluntad, me mantuve fuera de allí a pesar de que me buscaban y los hubiera matado a ambos si hubiera podido hacerlo.- Las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos bien abiertos sin que ella pudiese hacer algo para detenerlas. -Orochimaru pagó con su muerte lo único que alguna vez hizo para dañarme. No tengo cuentas pendientes con él ni me interesa cual es su destino a excepción de que sea a beneficio de lo que verdaderamente me importa.

»Lo antagonizas porque le adjudicas culpas y pecados que sólo me pertenecen a mi. Deja de hacerlo.- Le ordenó con dureza. -Cuando finalmente empieces a juzgarme con objetividad cambiará la manera en que me ves, en la que elijes ver el mundo y podrás cumplir con tu deber sin que te coloques a ti misma como obstáculo.-

Las lágrimas habían desbordado sus ojos, pero su expresión era pétrea. Acabó con cortos pasos la distancia, todo el tiempo mirándolo a los ojos hasta que sólo hubo apenas la suficiente separación entre ellos. Su mirada traslució muchos sentimientos que se revolvían entre la tristeza y la rabia que no había logrado apaciguar de su discusión, y cuando la vio levantar el brazo tuvo al menos durante un fragmento de segundo la certeza de que Sakura iba a golpearlo. Titubeó deteniendo la extremidad a mitad de camino y acabó por cerrar toda distancia, sus dedos apenas a un centímetro de rozarle el pecho. Así como decayó la fuerza impresa al movimiento, su mirada también lo hizo. Para cuando su rostro se desfiguró para traslucir su dolor, las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin control y bajó el rostro ante él, la mano que había extendido en su dirección ya se había cerrado sobre la tela de su camisa. Con cada sollozo que resonaba en el pasillo sentía la presión crecer sobre su pecho y sus uñas llegaron a alcanzar la piel cubierta.

La conexión le permitía percibir claramente cada trémulo, y el eco del pasillo vacío amplió cada sonido que abandonó su boca. Sólo había sentido tan cercano el sufrimiento de Sakura cuando había sido obligado a percibir como ella lo había hecho en sus memorias, y allí debía haber ganando la capacidad de hacerlo incluso fuera de los dominios de su mente. La presión sobre su pecho logró distraerlo lo suficiente para permanecer en su lugar y reprimir la necesidad de apaciguar su llanto. Cerró los ojos desde que lidiar con el sufrimiento ajeno era más difícil que hacerlo con el propio. Al abrirlos, la sangre se le congeló en las venas cuando su mente superpuso la imagen actual de ella frente a él con la de hacía días, con el brazo atravesándole el pecho, sangrienta, moribunda y las marcas del sello extendiéndose por su rostro como gruesas lágrimas oscuras. Cuando tomó su mano para cortar la conexión y el recuerdo, el toque lo transportó a otra memoria vívida; el de sus propios dedos trepando por los resquicios de su piel. La repulsión y la calidez fueron un contraste tan grande que terminó apartando su mano de una manera más brusca de lo que había intentado.

Para cuando sucedió, ella había logrado apaciguar su llanto, y la mano que le había colgado en el pecho ahora se encontraba en el suyo. Se mantuvo de pie frente a ella, por el momento incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar a su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas. Los ojos que lo encontraron esta vez estaban más perdidos y cansados que cualquier otra cosa. Antes, era natural para él evadir que las cosas gravitaran a su alrededor demasiado cerca para su comodidad y abandonar situaciones sin mirar atrás cuando era requerido. Se encontró ordenándose si mismo apartar la mirada, dar un paso atrás y caminar en la dirección opuesta.

-Sus nombres son Kazuo y Tomohisa, son personas.- Su voz era pareja, desprovista de emoción y de alguna forma severa y suave al mismo tiempo. -Van a morir si los llevamos a ese viaje. Puede que a ellos no les importen sus propias vidas, pero a mi me importa el hecho de que podrían hacer cualquier cosa buena con ellas en lugar de ofrecerlas para la condena o el beneficio de alguien como Orochimaru. Ni siquiera para el bien común de gente como tú o como yo. Ninguno de nosotros lo merece.-

La pelea también lo había cambiado a él. Ahora tenía que darse órdenes para proceder como se suponía que debía hacerlo a su alrededor.

* * *

Bastó el primer vistazo para que se alertara de su estado lo suficiente como para preguntarle qué sucedía. Sasuke se mantuvo callado aún después de haberlo convocado fuera de su habitación y existir un largo trecho desde ella hasta el lugar donde pretendía arrivar. Orochimaru estaba en una de las habitaciones experimentales.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó, y Juugo supo que también se alertó ante la dureza en los ojos de Sasuke.

-Konoha ha dado la orden de escoltarte a ti y a los subornidados en los que experimentas en una semana al País del Rayo.- Le informó.

-Ya veo,- apenas hubo cambio en su expresión. -No tengo mucho tiempo, así que supongo que debemos adelantarlo todo lo posible. Ve por ellos, Juugo.-

Antes de abandonar la habitación, estuvo seguro de que lo que lograba traslucir el rostro de Sasuke era conflicto. Al regresar con ambos hombres a la habitación después de haberlos despertado, ahora no era sólo él quien se encontraba tenso. La sangre de Orochimaru estaba en el suelo, escapándose de una herida en su mano que intentaba contener presionándola. A pesar de que Sasuke no tenía armas y sus extremidades estaban fuera de vista detrás de la capa, le preocupó la forma en la que el mayor lo miraba. Al entrar en su rango de visión, el Uchiha pasó de él para clavar la mirada esta vez en los hombres que escoltaba.

-¿Orochimaru-sama?- Llamó el mayor, visiblemente incómodo ante el ambiente tenso y sangriento al que era sometido.

-Deben prepararse, empezaremos esta noche con la segunda fase.- Anunció. El mayor recobró la resolución, el menor, que escuchó a Sakura llamar Kazuo, aún le mantenía la mirada a Sasuke. Tal vez fue el único en mantenerse pendiente del intercambio como para notar que el Sharingan se había manifestado en él y que había permanecido durantes segundos bajo su influencia. Cuando salió del trance, su rostro se encontraba visiblemente alterado, Sasuke no había perdido ni un poco de su expresión pétrea.

-Entrégame el pergamino.- Sasuke le exigió a Orochimaru.

-Te lo advertí, Sasuke-kun.- Respondió.

-No te metas en mis asuntos.- Sentenció. Sin decir otra palabra, en un par de sellos un pergamino grande apareció frente a sus pies. Sasuke lo tomó antes de dirigirse a él. -Vámonos.-

Conservó la expresión grave que le dirigió Orochimaru aún después de salir de la habitación. Mantuvo silencio hasta considerar oportuno interrogarlo por lo que estaba sucediendo, y ese momento no llegó hasta después de haber alcanzado el único salón de techo alto del escondite, confeccionado para entrenamientos subterráneos.

-Si no me dices qué sucede no podré asistirte adecuadamente.-

-Para ayudarme debes mantenerte al margen,- le indicó, al abrir el pergamino lo esparció por el suelo. Era un pergamino de invocación, específicamente uno de contrato de sangre. Todo vino a él de manera consecuente: Konoha había dado órdenes y Sasuke estaba buscando una alternativa diferente a la que Orochimaru pensaba utilizar, la advertencia de este último se proyectó en su mente. -Intervenir podría ofenderla y hacer que te atacara.-

Sasuke sacó uno de los tubos del laboratorio repleto de sangre y comprendió que había sucedido antes. -¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?- Preguntó.

-El veneno de Tsuchino no causa la muerte inmediata. Desintegra el cuerpo esparciéndose a partir de la herida lentamente.- Explicó él. -En caso de que logre alcanzarme debes utilizar en mí tu habilidad regenerativa para suplir lo que vaya destruyéndose y pueda continuar moviéndome para conseguir el antídoto.-

Vertió la sangre de Orochimaru entre sus dedos y accionó los sellos pertinentes hasta estampar la sangre en el pergamino. La voluta de humo que proyectó la aparición se esparció por todo el salón hasta el techo. El cascabel serpenteó de una forma inquietante antes de revelar la forma grisácea del reptil. Frente a su inmensidad y bajo su mirada, era de las pocas veces en las que llegó a sentirse diminuto.

 _-¿Cómo osan...-_ siseó, - _a arrancarme de mi hogar ancestral para traerme a su imundo reino?-_

-No pretendemos importunarte, no tenemos tiempo,- respondió Sasuke. No se había levantado del lugar en el que se había postrado para invocarla en un intento de mostrar sumisión.

 _-Tú... no eres ningún humano que haya estado alguna vez en la Cueva_ _Ry_ _ū_ _chi_ _ni ante mí, pero huelo en ti a algunos de los míos. Sólo los humanos a los que he bendito con mis habilidades pueden invocarme, tan pocos y hace tanto que han muerto todos... A excepción de uno. Has utilizado la sangre de Orochimaru para invocarme. ¿Quién eres?-_

-Uchiha Sasuke,- respondió. -Orochimaru fue mi maestro.-

- _Uchiha Sassuke,-_ la forma en la que el nombre se deslizó por su lengua le puso los vellos de punta. - _Te reconozco, y he oído de ti. ¿Me invocas por los mismos motivos que tu maestro cuando fue ante mi a la cueva sagrada?-_

Él se limitó a asentir. -Podría salvar la vida de muchas personas.-

 _-Kukuku...-_ El rumor de la risa de la serpiente fue muy parecido a la de Orochimaru. _-¿Estás dispuesto a pagar el precio?-_

Se alertó un poco cuando Sasuke se colocó de pie, aunque lo hizo con tranquilidad. -Si.-

- _Realmente muy divertido, Sassuke... Que estés preocupado por salvar la vida de muchos cuando la única vida que tienes que salvar es la tuya. Sólo hay un precio que pagar por traerme a este miserable lugar y exigir mi don como si fuera algo que cualquiera de ustedes pueda llegar a ser digno de aspirar, y ese es la muerte.-_ El cascabel volvió a agitarse de nuevo. - _Te reconozco, recuerdo lo mucho que Manda te detestaba desde que lo domaste como una vulgar mascota con tu poder ocular antes de que acabaras con él..._

» _...lamento que ya no esté aquí para alardear que fui yo quién terminó arrancándote la cabeza.-_

* * *

Se encontraba a la expectativa mucho antes de que los rápidos y constantes pasos que correspondían a su trote se detuvieran frente a la puerta de la habitación. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando el llamado insistente de Suigetsu se coló en el interior, apenas la abrió y vio su rostro sintió esa sensación extraña que afloraba en su vientre siempre que era requerida en el hospital de emergencia cuando algunos equipos regresaban de misiones peligrosas, exclusivamente cuando alguno de los integrantes era parte de su generación. Le había ocurrido al menos una vez con cada uno de los once, y ninguna fue menos angustiante que la otra-a excepción tal vez, cuando Naruto estaba involucrado- el corazón ya le bombeaba mucha más sangre que segundos atrás. Antes de que él lograra balbucear el nombre de Sasuke, ya los músculos habían respondido a su premonición. La carrera que emprendió no aminoró hasta que encontró el chakra fluctuante de Sasuke en una de las habitaciones y llegó a esta para encontrarlo tendido en una camilla, Karin a su lado y Juugo proveyéndole lo que a simple vista parecía ser soporte vital.

Nadie le dijo una palabra cuando se acercó a él y hurgó debajo de su ropa hasta colocar las manos contra la piel de su pecho. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en su jutsu y en segundos tuvo una imagen nítida de todos los procesos internos que resguardaba la capa superficial que lo cubría. A nivel macroscópico todo parecía funcionar de una forma acelerada, y pudo entrever antes de dar un examen más minucioso que el objetivo de Juugo era regenerar las células que iban muriendo a una velocidad inusitada, luchando sin éxito contra otro compuesto.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó finalmente, los ojos aún cerrados y observando. Juugo estaba ralentizando el daño pero el hecho de que encontrara la forma de seguir avanzando por su sistema estaba comenzando a alarmarla.

-Me pregunté lo mismo,- abrió los ojos para seguir la presencia que había ignorado en su desesperación. Orochimaru se encontraba a la cabecera. -Sasuke llegó a mí exigiéndome el pergamino de invocación de Tsuchino. Conocía los riesgos de intentar algo así y que de fallar, las posibilidades de sobrevivir al daño eran casi nulas. ¿De qué forma creyó que hacer algo así sería lo correcto?-

Su entrecejo se frunció. Casi pudo escuchar la alarma en su cerebro proyectarse a sus oídos. -Yo no... Yo jamás...- No podía encontrar las palabras. A su mente vino todo lo que podía recordar de los métodos de Orochimaru, su alternativa y todo lo que esta podía conllevar; así como también la discusión que había sostenido con Sasuke. En el fondo de su corazón esperaba que él se decidiera a hacer lo correcto por esas personas, _¡Pero eso no lo era en lo absoluto! -_ Nunca le habría permitido someterse a algo así. ¡Nunca pensé que podría arriesgarse a tanto!-

-Él pensó que era lo más justo,- dijo Juugo, en ambas partes igual de convencido y consternado. -No creo que siquiera considerara la posibilidad de perder, estaba seguro de que encontraría una forma.-

Estaba tratando de encontrar la calma que había aprendido a conservar en ese tipo de situaciones cuando reparó en los sollozos de Karin. Sostenía la mano de Sasuke de una forma que le hubiera desagradado menos si hubiese tenido una connotación romántica; estaba sosteniéndolo como lo hacían los seres queridos a pacientes de cuya vida sólo quedaban atisbos y se aferraban a ellos queriendo conservar todo lo posible. Incluso sus estertores estaban llenos de desesperanza, aquello le puso los pelos de punta.

-Detente,- le exigió, su propia tensión creciendo. -Sasuke no está muerto, no llores como si lo estuviese. Mientras esté vivo aún existe algo que podamos hacer, cualquier cosa.-

-No lo entiendes,- Karin logró contenerse lo suficiente como para hacerle frente, -está condenado. La serpiente lo odia por haberlo invocado y matará a cualquiera que vuelva a traerla de ese modo. Ella es la única que puede hacer algo por él.-

Buscó a Juugo con ojos delirantes y él respondió a su mirada. -Sasuke no quiso utilizar el Sharingan contra ella para dominarla y evitar en lo posible que se pusiera en exceso violenta. Tsuchino puede supurar veneno por toda su extensión corporal, y su verdadero antídoto no es más que su sangre. Sasuke intentó acceder evadiendo a toda costa cualquier contacto que no pudiera herirla potencialmente y llegó a lacerarla con la espada,- relató. -Fue cuidadoso, pero no lo suficiente. Se dio cuenta que había llegado a esquivar la herida lo suficiente como para que apenas fuera un rasguño y evadió la descarga de veneno que envió en su dirección, a excepción de una gota.

»Movernos juntos disminuyó la agilidad de sus ataques y le dio ventaja para lograr escabullirse a nuestro alrededor. Tuve que apartarme de él y cortar el soporte para evitar el ataque. Nos mantuvo lo suficientemente separados como para que Sasuke colapsara ante el veneno y desapareció antes de que yo pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para hacerme con el antídoto. Ella deseaba que sufriera.-

-Tú la conoces. ¡Intercede por él!- Le gritó a Orochimaru. -¡No me importa si tienes que dejar que te arranque algunas extremidades para hacerte pagar por tu osadía, tiene un contrato contigo y la obligación de asistirte!-

-No lo entiendes.- Respondió él. -Las leyes de la Cueva y sus invocaciones son distintas a las de cualquier otro recinto antiguo. El poder es lo único que tiene peso y sólo se puede dirigir a las serpientes por debajo de ti en la cadena. Las serpientes antiguas como Tsuchino son servidas por sus invocadores y sólo ofrecen su ayuda en mínimas ocasiones como favor divino. Fue obligada a aceptarme y la desobediencia a su advertencia no sólo desencadenaría su ira contra mí, no puedo enemistarme con las serpientes de la Cueva.-

-¿Estás diciéndome que vas a dejarlo morir así como así?- Le preguntó con resentimiento. El odio que sentía por Orochimaru bulló hasta alcanzar niveles mayores a los alcanzados antes. El miedo también empezaba a atenazarla, cerrándole la garganta.

La serpiente le dirigió una mirada grave y luego se detuvo en el rostro de Sasuke. -Dije que viviría lo suficiente para observar la forma en la que su vida y actos modificaban el mundo. Sería una verdadera lástima que su vida se perdiera persiguiendo una causa tan noble como inútil.- Dijo, y de alguna forma le pareció sincero. -Tsuchino nunca me dará el antídoto voluntariamente, por mis razones y tampoco por las que involucran a Sasuke. Si la mato para conseguirla, liquidarla en la Cueva siendo uno de los suyos sería considerado traición. Hay poco que pueda hacer para salvar la vida de Sasuke y conservar la mía, ambas posibilidades incluso existiendo por separado de forma improbable.-

-¿Al menos una vida, entonces, es el precio de todo esto?- Le preguntó a nadie en particular. -Envíame a mi. Si necesitas a alguien que actúe de chivo expiatorio para lidiar con todas las malditas serpientes lo haré yo si eso logra que puedas hacerte con el antídoto. Haré lo necesario para conseguirlo, pero llévame ahí y asegúrate de salir con vida y con todo lo necesario para regresar a salvarlo.-

-Invocarla de nuevo sería una ofensa aún mayor, y la Cueva Ryūchi está a días de aquí. Sasuke no tiene demasiado tiempo.- Dijo Karin.

-Tenemos pergaminos de invocación inversa.- Les recordó Suigetsu. Orochimaru no había apartado su mirada viperina de ella. Reconoció que la razón por la cual no sentía la necesidad de estamparle el puño en el rostro era porque estaba desprovista de su perpetua expresión burlona. La seriedad que proyectaba era la que transmitía ante la situación.

-Tu habilidad es proliferativa, Karin. Juugo regenera las células introduciendo las propias, tú multiplicas las células sanas del paciente. Alterna con Juugo, obliga a Sasuke a morderte, así ganaremos el tiempo necesario.- Le ordenó, y justo cuando pensó que también tendría que ordenarle a Orochimaru que fuera con ella, este extendió el pergamino por el suelo. Karin estuvo frente a él en un segundo.

-Yo voy también,- ofreció Suigetsu. -La única forma en la que puedo ser de ayuda aquí es con la espada.-

Karin ya estaba preparando los sellos respectivos cuando se agachó frente a ella. -Mantenlo con vida a toda costa.- Le dijo, y ella la miró con ojos aprehensivos. En otro tipo de situación probablemente le habría dicho que era una idiota suicida, pero con la vida de Sasuke pendiendo de un hilo el hecho de que las probabilidades se inclinaran a que no regresara con vida era sólo un precio relativo al costo de su vida. A pesar de apreciarla de cierta forma, sabía que no se interpondría.

Apenas detuvo la mirada en Juugo lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que fuera capaz de leer la angustia en sus ojos. Sasuke acaparó el resto de su atención, la palidez de su tez era alarmante y aún podía sentir los rastros de la temperatura febril y su sudor en los dedos. Se quejaba entre murmullos bajos pero sabía que estaba sufriendo, la expresión de su rostro era suficiente como para que ella sufriera también. El miedo se evaporó como lo había hecho en aquellas ocasiones al tener a sus compañeros frente a ella en circunstancias similares; su deber y determinación se anteponían y la adrenalina la hacía ver las cosas con mayor claridad.

 _Sasuke. Sasuke tiene a lo sumo algunas horas._

Cerró los ojos instalando el pensamiento en su mente y cuando los abrió ya estaba en un lugar completamente distinto. Reconoció el clima del país del Fuego aunque no estaba familiarizada con aquella zona en particular. Orochimaru los guió unos pocos pasos hasta formaciones rocosas cubiertas de musgo. Se sorprendió cuando segundos después, como si se hubiese tratado de una ilusión óptica la entrada de la cueva apareció frente a ellos.

-No sentí ninguna clase de Genjutsu alrededor.-

-Estas son artes antiguas. Las medidas que toman las serpientes de la cueva para evitar que cualquiera la encuentre exceden las habilidades comunes.- Dijo Orochimaru.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no habríamos podido encontrarla de haber venido sin ti?- Preguntó Suigetsu.

-No cualquiera puede ingresar a la Cueva Ryūchi, no por equivocación. Para que la entrada aparezca debes querer encontrarla.- Explicó la serpiente. -Ustedes lo habrían hecho sin problemas.-

El interior de la cueva era sobrecogedor. La amplitud del gran corredor acorazado por piedra caliza era bastante oscura y la luz que alcanzaba a filtrarse provenía del final de lo que parecía un gran túnel. Podía escuchar a las criaturas que reptaban por las paredes con claridad, al atisbar el mínimo movimiento en la periferia la piel se le erizaba.

-¿Nos atacarán?- Preguntó Suigetsu.

Orochimaru negó con la cabeza. -Saben que estamos aquí, eso es suficiente. No todo el que viene a este lugar viene en calidad de presa, e incluso cuando es así, les conviene esperar a que entre en sus fauces.-

-Claro, eso sonó bastante reconfortante.- La ironía de Suigetsu la ayudó a mantener la mente apartada de la tensión del ambiente y la presión en su pecho referente al estado de Sasuke. Obligarse a confiar en Orochimaru era un extremo que jamás pensó podría llegar a alcanzar, seguir sus pasos a través de la oscuridad la hizo sentir tanto desasosiego como la perspectiva de fallar en su objetivo.

La luz creció dentro hasta encontrarse frente a otras bóvedas rocosas interconectadas que salían hasta una especie de pantano. En apariencia no había nada a algunos kilómetros a la redonda, pero de vez en cuando podía atisbar largas ondulaciones en el agua a sus alrededores. Por algunos minutos de lo único que tuvo que tener cuidado era de donde pisaban sus pies y evitar el agua en lo posible hasta que pudo percibir concentraciones de un par de chakras mayores acercándose.

Orochimaru se adelantó a recibirlos. Los hombres eran tan similares a él con su aspecto viperino que bien podían tratarse de parientes lejanos.

-Tiempo sin vernos,- susurró él. Entre ellos, parecía como si sus rasgos se acentuaran. -No esperaba ninguna bienvenida.-

-No cuando sólo se trata de ti, al menos.- Dijo uno, los mismos ojos amarillos y piel pálida, pero apenas tenía cabello y sus rasgos no eran tan afilados.

-Pero has traído a otra gente contigo. Pensé que desde la última vez habrías renunciado a tener aprendices. No puedes culparnos por ser curiosos.- Siseó el otro, piel ceniza oscura, ojos de serpiente y cabello que crecía más largo sobre su rostro y más corto en la nuca.

-Me agrada la curiosidad,- Orochimaru se rió de esa forma particular que hacía que se le erizara cada vello del cuerpo. -Pero ustedes no tienen tanta como yo la habría tenido por mis _aprendices._ Sabían que traería gente conmigo.-

-Desde luego, ella nos advirtió,- concordó el de la piel más oscura, -de tu llegada y posible compañía con el fin de disgustarla. También nos pidió que te advirtiera de lo que te pasaría a ti o a cualquiera de tus ratas si te apareces frente a ella.-

-...eso, por supuesto, si logran pasar de nosotros.- Dijo el otro.

 _-Kukuku,-_ escuchó de nuevo, y un amago de sonrisa apareció en la línea que eran sus labios. -De acuerdo. No son rivales para mí, así que pueden averiguar si cualquiera de estos dos realmente es una rata o algún otro animal.-

El golpe contra el terreno fue accionado en un segundo. El hombre calvo se transformó en una gigante serpiente blanca que miraba a Orochimaru con grandes y encarnizados ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, la visión le causó escalofríos. Había aprendido a odiar a Orochimaru para superar el miedo hacia él, pero hacia a los otros como él no guardaba odio y el único remanente era ese sentimiento de extrema cautela.

-No eres mejor que yo,- siseó la serpientes -y en nuestras batallas, gana quien muerde primero.-

Orochimaru esquivó el golpe con rapidez y ella apenas tuvo tiempo para registrarlo cuando la tierra bajo sus pies se sintió inestable. Tomó en su puño el chaleco de Suigetsu para mantenerlo cerca cuando otra serpiente salió del suelo bajo sus pies y los elevó para tragarlos enteros. Sakura golpeó la pieza del terreno que la serpiente pretendía engullir con ellos, destrozándolo y forzándolo bajo su garganta antes de saltar fuera de sus fauces, sosteniendo a Suigetsu como a una muñeca.

El otro se había transformado en una serpiente tan oscura como su piel, y en segundos reptó la distancia entre ellos, ambos saltaron separándose para evadirlo. Suigetsu invocó una espada desde un pergamino y para no sentirse desprotegida ella tomó un kunai de su bolsa. Parecía bastante inútil pero el metal en su mano era reconfortante, sentirse desnuda ante un ataque no ayudaría al sudor frío que le corría por la nuca.

La perdió de vista cuando el ataque de Suigetsu fue la mayor amenaza, y ella finalmente se paralizó ante la visión de la serpiente gigante. _Mierda,_ maldijo cuando el kunai que sostenía en posición de defensa mantuvo un ligero trémulo frente a sus ojos. Se sintió estúpida por no ser capaz de manejar su miedo apropiadamente cuando ello era una pérdida de tiempo. Él no tenía tiempo.

Suigetsu manejó la espada contra el reptil hasta que este decidió sumergirse en tierra de nuevo. -¡No es venenosa!- Gritó él a la distancia. Él había tenido una mejor vista y ella le confiaba la materia. -Es del tipo constrictora. No lo dejes acercarse a...-

Él debió haber sentido también el suelo vibrando bajo sus pies por que saltó exactamente en el mismo momento en el que ella lo hizo para repeler su propio ataque. La serpiente se había dividido en dos y el kunai había sido arrojado fuera de su mano por instinto, para perderse al clavarse en una de las grandes escamas. Empujó el puño a tierra de nuevo, cerca del agujero por el cual había salido y por el cual reptaba hasta que el piso colapsó hasta tragársela. Frenética, colocó sus ojos sobre la siguiente amenaza, dirigiéndose hacia Suigetsu. Corrió hasta ella y alcanzó a tomarlo por la cola, utilizando su fuerza lo tiró hacia arriba como si no fuese una gran bestia y en su lugar cualquier otro objeto.

-¡Salta!- Le ordenó a Suigetsu, instándolo a atacar antes de que la serpiente golpeara el suelo y aún se mantuviera fuera de elemento, pero antes de verlo accionar la espada sintió como la apresaban, rodeándola e inmediatamente quitándole el aliento. Suigetsu estaba fuera de su campo de visión y de repente se encontró siendo el centro de atención de aquellos ojos amenazadores. Enredada en su cola, indefensa y atrapada se sintió de nuevo como lo había hecho años atrás en el bosque de la muerte. El agarre aumentó de grosor y se tornó más doloroso, la falta de circulación apropiada le impedía poder pensar con claridad, pero aún se las arregló al luchar para apartarse. La serpiente sintió su resistencia y la subió hasta sus ojos. Los grandes ojos amarillos no podían volverse un verdadero terror desde que empezaba a quedarse inconsciente.

-Mírame,- fue su voz siseante lo cual congeló su instinto y la volvió exangüe. Conforme el sonido llegó a sus oídos, los ojos amarillos se transformaron en ventanas hacia sus propios miedos. Vio a Sasuke inmóvil en el suelo, cientos de serpientes alcanzándolo lentamente y cuando una de ellas alcanzó a morderlo en el cuello, ella gritó. -Las ratas son las que nos temen incluso antes de que las devoremos.-

El aliento estancado en su pecho fue liberado repentinamente; el dolor increíble y la recuperación súbita de flujo sanguíneo la hicieron reaccionar instintivamente, pero no pudo hacer mucho para no impactar contra el suelo al caer. Los huesos rotos de sus costillas y sus articulaciones lastimadas le arrancaron otro grito de dolor.

-¡Sakura!- Escuchó gritar a Suigetsu, ya había empezado a curarse antes de realmente ser capaz de verlo, el resplandor verde en su mano yendo hacia los lugares que necesitaba arreglar para ser capaz de levantarse. Su espada goteaba sangre oscura y los ojos que la habían puesto bajo la técnica ilusoria yacían abiertos y muertos. Mientras conseguía con dificultad volver a ponerse de pie, la furia creció en su interior. Había estado a punto de ser asesinada porque había sido lenta y estúpida, y todo había sido a causa de su miedo. Si moría por una razón tan deshonorable Sasuke moriría por ella también. Dar unos pocos pasos hacia él aún era muy doloroso para manejarlo bien y se maldijo a si misma bajo el aliento. La serpiente que había herido a Sasuke era lo suficientemente poderosa para derribarlo y que Orochimaru le temiese, y ella casi había caído por una a la cual Sasuke habría acabado en un parpadeo. Si mantenía ese paso sería incapaz de salvarlo. La sensación de debilidad se esparció y un nuevo dolor se instaló en su pecho.

 _Si no soy lo suficientemente buena para salvarlo merezco morir aquí._

Suigetsu se acercó a ella con expresión preocupada. Apartó la mirada de él, siendo incapaz de soportar la debilidad que había mostrado. Su mirada terminó tras él, en los agujeros en el suelo y su cautela creció sobre lo que encontró y lo que no.

-¿Dónde está el otro cuerpo de la serpiente? ¿Era un clon de sombra?- Le preguntó. Suigetsu miró hacia atrás y luego de nuevo a ella.

-Era corpórea. Cuando maté a la principal debió haberse desintegrado en una masa sin forma como Orochimaru lo hace.-

Su alarma creció, y se enfocó en el suelo bajo sus pies. No había polvo para ser levantado por las vibraciones debido la tierra mojada del humedal, así que se concentró en las aguas de la pequeña laguna cercana. Las ondas no dibujaban largas 's' en el agua como las formaban las víboras cuando nadaban a través de ella, más bien estas respondían a una diminuta vibración, creando olas suaves.

-No,- le advirtió, mirando tras él de nuevo. -¡El túnel que hizo primero, escapó por él!-

Suigetsu le dirigió una pequeña mirada antes de ponerse la espada en la boca. Utilizó un sello sujeto a su muñeca para invocar un gran pergamino.

-¡Tienes que irte!- Le gritó él en el momento exacto en el que la serpiente vino a por él desde abajo. No alcanzó a ver que hizo Suigetsu con el pergamino antes de que la espada estuviera de nuevo en sus manos y en el ataque hacia la serpiente. Aceleró la curación de sus extremidades, tal vez de hecho era lo correcto continuar delante de ellos y esperar que Orochimaru hubiera terminado su propia batalla para el momento en el que ella estuviera intentando conseguir el antídoto.

Su estrategia fue cortada por el reflejo que causó la aparición de una nube de humo y cuando se volteó a encararla, fue más rápido de lo que su cuerpo herido pudo manejar. La serpiente la tragó entera y la viscosidad de la mucosa sobre su cuerpo se sintió peor que el dolor de su pecho roto y comprimido. Podía sentir sus movimientos y cada uno de ellos dolía e interfería con el trabajo en progreso de la curación de sus huesos.

La alarma creció en su cerebro; la imagen de Sasuke siendo mordido por cientos de serpientes reñía con sus memorias del pasado y sus miedos más recientes. Se había saboteado a si misma por no actuar lo suficientemente rápido antes y su mente ya se encontraba trabajando demasiado rápido para compensarlo. No iba a dejarlo morir, y evadir su muerte significaba que debía mantenerse con vida. Una imagen de su maestra cruzó velozmente a través de su mente y aquello le recordó que había sobrevivido el infierno para volverse más fuerte y había enfrentado retos increíbles y triunfado. No iba a permitir que un maldito animal se la comiera.

Efectuó el sello en conjunto con la herida que alcanzó a inflingirse en el pulgar. Una pequeña babosa apareció y se multiplicó ante su voluntad, el espacio a su alrededor se amplió con rapidez conforme la presionaba cada vez más. Sintió las arcadas desde el interior de la serpiente hasta que recuperó el oxígeno, cesó la presión externa y ella fue escupida en el suelo, cubierta en ambos baba y mucosidad de serpiente. Expandir los pulmones era doloroso y se encaminó a sanar sus costillas mientras se erguía. Aquella serpiente era aún más grande que cualquiera de las anteriores, más oscura y su mirada mucho más inteligente. El miedo había sido vencido por la imagen de Sasuke y su instinto renovado, pero se maldijo a si misma de una forma distinta. Esta lucía mucho más letal y ella aún estaba muy herida. Se encontró a si misma rodeada por un mar de pequeñas babosas multiplicadas y pegó un par sobre los huesos rotos.

-Lamento haberte invocado en tal ambiente, Katsuyu-sama.-

-No te preocupes, no es mi primera vez.- Respondió con aquella voz condescendiente.

El alivio que pudo sentir por la curación de Katsuyu se evaporó con la certeza de la amenaza. La serpiente había parado de escupir y ahora la miraba a los ojos, de inmediato estuvo demasiado alerta sobre la liberación de cualquier técnica ilusoria. Del Genjutsu era tal vez de lo único que podía defenderse apropiadamente en aquel momento.

-Eres la babosa.- Dijo la serpiente. -Aquella de la pelea durante la guerra en la que Sasuke-sama me invocó.-

El reconocimiento cayó como una piedra. Esa era la invocación de Sasuke, y todo-incluido el pergamino de Suigetsu- tuvo un poco más de sentido. Él debió haberlo invocado para sacarla de allí.

-¿Por qué me tragaste?- Fue la primera cosa que alcanzó a decir.

-No estoy disponible para ser invocado por cualquier humano. Sasuke-sama es el único al que le debo lealtad alguna.- Dijo él, quién incluso hablaba como lo hacía su amo. -Me habría retirado si no hubiera reconocido tu afiliación a él. Me llamaron para ponerte a salvo, ¿Por qué tendría que obedecer alguna de sus órdenes?-

-Es tu señor por quien estoy aquí en primer lugar.- Le dijo, sintiendo cada vez menos dolor. -Él está en peligro de muerte y mi supervivencia aquí significa también la de él.-

Por primera vez, bajó la gran cabeza para encararla. Se dio cuenta de cuán afectada debía encontrarse por los recientes acontecimientos para que pudiese ser capaz de encontrar algo de belleza en la bestia, aunque tal vez tenía algo que ver con el vínculo que compartía con Sasuke.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le preguntó.

-Aoda.- Respondió. -¿Qué es lo que tú puedes hacer que no podría hacer yo por él?-

-Tú podrías. Pero no tiene caso en que sacrifiques tu vida cuando él va a necesitarte en el futuro, porque eso es lo que puede que yo esté dando a cambio.-

Durante lo que pareció cierto tiempo, el animal sólo la atravesó con la mirada. -Te ayudaré,- concedió, -a dirigirte a donde se supone debes ir.-

-Necesito encontrar a Tsuchino.- Dijo ella, y él permaneció quieto durante unos segundos más.

Arrastró la gran cola hacia ella. -Súbete.- Le ordenó Aoda, y ella se sorprendió un poco. Sasuke debía ser el único humano que lo había montado, e incluso en la cola permitir que un humano se subiera suponía cierta de humillación que la mayoría de las invocaciones preferían evadir fuera de su círculo de afiliados.

-Gracias,- se dirigió al mar de babosas antes de desvanecerlas mientras colocaba una mano en las escamas brillantes. No sin un poco de vacilación se subió, Aoda empezó a moverse justo después de haberse ubicado.

Mantuvo un agarre fuerte para no caerse, desde que la torsión bajo su cuerpo y la velocidad del reptil a través del pantano, añadidos el lodo y toda la baba con la que había sido cubierta lo hacían todo un poco resbaloso.

-¿Por qué tú?- Preguntó él, cuando dejaron el humedal atrás y todo estaba cubierto de roca caliza de nuevo. Se mantuvo en silencio en búsqueda de una respuesta apropiada hasta que se detuvo, en una de las cuevas lejanas.

-Puede que no sepas mucho acerca del pasado, pero eso es lo que nos conecta a Sasuke y a mí. Soy la única en este momento que puede correr el riesgo.- Explicó después de bajarse. -Pero hay algo que puedes hacer. Vuelve con Suigetsu y Orochimaru, tráelos aquí. Necesitan estar aquí para recoger el antídoto.-

-Tsuchino no va a entregártelo. Para salvarlo a él y a ti misma, no pienses como humana. Las únicas leyes que nos rigen son las de las serpientes, y pensar como humano es pensar como la presa.-

Cuando escuchó el ligero sonido deslizante que causaba su cuerpo contra el suelo ya estaba mirando hacia el frente, al único camino que restaba. -Gracias, Aoda.- Susurró Sakura, y el sonido deslizante creció en increíble celeridad hasta que no pudo escuchar más su eco. Cuando sus propias pisadas se volvieron ecos al mismo tiempo otro sonido creció a la distancia, similar al sonajero de un bebé, colocándola en alerta y siguiéndola a través del sendero.

Antes de que fuera visible, estática a excepción de su cascabel, el suave siseo fue su bienvenida. La imagen terminó siendo tremenda, la serpiente no era tan grande como Aoda, pero sus escamas eran diminutas y de un blanco increíblemente brillante. Sus ojos eran los de una víbora, pero más femeninos que los rasgos andrógenos de la mayoría de las de su tipo. Ya tenía los ojos puestos en ellas antes de que se colocara bajo el resquicio de luz.

- _Esperé que él viniera a reclamar la salvación de su aprendiz y luego tratara de quitármelo perversamente, así yo sería capaz de_ _destruirlo_ _en piezas y recuperar lo que me debe.-_ Dijo ella. - _Orochimaru sabe que tales sacrificios no sirven para ganarse mi favor, mucho menos para salvar la vida de Sasuke Uchiha. Los insultos de parte de los tuyos sólo crecen y crecen.-_

-No vine a ti como un sacrificio,- mintió. -Vengo a rescatar lo que es necesario para salvarlo.-

La risa fue femenina, rica y cruel. - _Todos vienen a tomar lo que tú quieres, y todos terminan perdiendo más de lo que tenían antes de llegar. ¿Cómo te atreves, insignificante?-_ Y la risa se convirtió en el tembloroso y rabioso sonido de su cascabel. - _Él mostró la sumisión que tú no tienes, pidió lo que tú demandas; e incluso así él se está muriendo lentamente bajo el dolor más inimaginable en el que puedas pensar. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te_ _concederé_ _con algo más que eso?-_

-Las razones que me trajeron aquí son diferentes a las de los que vinieron antes, incluso las de Sasuke. No quiero tu sangre para mí, ni para usarla en otro propósito que no sea salvarlo. Y como es para salvarlo, no hay necesidad de pedir lo que voy a tomar de todas formas.- El consejo de Aoda resonaba en sus oídos, e incluso si agradecía no estar enmascarando sus verdaderas intenciones, esperaba no estar provocando estragos innecesarios ni estar desviando excesivamente la ira de la serpiente contra ella.

- _¿¡Tomar!?-_ Gritó ella, los anillos bajo su cuerpo se arrugaron. - _¡A todo lo que ustedes estúpidas ratas pueden aspirar es a robar!-_

-¡No soy ninguna rata!- Gritó de vuelta, siguiendo la resolución de Aoda y de por sí estando cansada de ser llamada rata ya demasiadas veces en el mismo lapso de tiempo. No una rata, pero tampoco una humana, y sólo pudo decir el único otro animal con el que podía relacionarse. -Soy una babosa.-

El tintineo se detuvo por una fracción de segundo y el aire que las rodeaba cambió. Había esperado que Tsuchino se burlara de lo que acababa de decir y poco menos de que lo asimilara, pero parecía que lo había hecho.

- _No importa lo que eres si estás muerta.-_

De la brillante piel blanca empezó a manar una substancia oscura que reconoció como veneno. Las gotas se desbordaron, la bañaron y empezaron a crear un estanque creciente alrededor de la serpiente. Sólo una gota había sido la ruina de Sasuke, y ella debía aprender de sus errores. Era improbable que no llegara a tener ningún contacto con el veneno, el índice de no supervivientes lo respaldaba. Lo que realmente necesitaba era alcanzar la sangre y ser capaz de ponerla a salvo antes de caer bajo los efectos del veneno.

El estanque creció en pocos segundos y rápidamente estaba empezando a perder terreno seguro, transfirió chakra hasta sus pies y las paredes de la cueva fueron su nueva superficie. Inmediatamente por arriba de Tsuchino, el plan trabajó tan rápido como fue concebido en su mente. Accionó los sellos con celeridad, el jutsu de agua se propagó como una corriente de alta presión sobre la serpiente, removiendo el veneno de su piel y ambos clones de sombra que fueron a caer cerca de su cabeza y cola, cada uno con kunai en mano. Duró apenas segundos en los cuales la serpiente alcanzó a verter nuevo veneno y ambos clones desaparecieron en una ráfaga.

- _Los trucos no servirán conmigo. Lo único que estás ganando es tiempo que creo que tu querido no tiene.-_

El agua barrió el veneno diluyéndolo y la tierra húmeda fue rápida en absorberlo. Si los clones no lo resistían, necesitaba luchar y al mismo tiempo mantener el mayor tiempo posible sin entrar en contacto con la sustancia. Seguía preguntándose como iba a arreglárselas para herirla sin estar lo suficientemente cerca, la falta de tiempo resonaba en sus oídos como un reloj. No tenía tiempo y necesitaba terminar con ello.

Eligió volver al suelo frente a ella. Tenía años haciéndole lo mismo a la gente, _¿En qué podría equivocarse?_ Tsuchino estaba empezando a derramar veneno de nuevo y el estanque a su alrededor volvía a crecer. Fue capaz de ver a tiempo que sus escamas comenzaban a pelarse y cuando la serpiente pequeña se apresuró a través de la piel descamada pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Cortó la cabeza de la serpiente con el kunai y fue cuidadosa de no acercarse demasiado al flujo que causó la herida, y cuando cayó esta estuvo desprovista de algún rastro de sangre, las pequeñas serpientes sólo estaban colmadas de veneno.

Las escamas continuaron cayendo al mismo tiempo y decenas de serpientes se lanzaron hacia ella. Sus movimientos eran frenéticos, en tierra y maniobrando para esquivarlas en el aire, siempre atacando a las que alcanzaban a acercarse y siendo lo suficientemente cuidadosa de no ser salpicada. No fue hasta que cortó la cabeza de una y para esquivar el veneno escupido se dirigió hacia una trampa; una serpiente fue hacia ella en cada dirección hasta que una logró enzarzarse en su brazo, y para cuando logró cortarla ya la había mordido.

- _Estás acabada,-_ siseó ella.

El sello se extendió en su frente en liberándose en su forma primaria. No iba a matarla aún, las células que morían serían reemplazadas y el dolor era la única cosa con la que debía trabajar. Había escapado de sus ataques como una presa y aquella había sido la razón por la cual había sido mordida. Sasuke no tenía tiempo y ella no era ninguna presa.

-No lo suficientemente rápido para ti.- Esparció su sangre por el suelo y una babosa de su tamaño apareció a su lado. -Necesito que hagas una última cosa por mí. Mantén a salvo y no desaparezcas hasta que alcances a entregarle a Orochimaru lo que voy a tomar.-

La sonaja chilló de nuevo. - _¡Ilusa!-_ Gritó la serpiente, pero la rabia estaba mezclada con algo más que ella reconoció como alarma. - _Te matará antes de que puedas hacer cualquier cosa.-_

-Aguantaré lo suficiente. Si no lo hago, es Katsuyu-sama quién me mantendrá con vida. ¡No voy a morir antes de tomar tu sangre y no me importa si tengo que matarte por ella! ¡Voy a salvarlo sin importar qué!-

Cuando Tsuchino mostró sus colmillos la realización la golpeó. Los predadores atacaban. Las serpientes podían restringir y morder, constreñir y envenenar. Él no tenía tiempo, y el dolor corrosivo que sentía le decía que ella tampoco lo tenía.

 _-Y en nuestras batallas, gana quién muerde primero._ -

Tsuchino era ponzoñosa, no venenosa.

Se dirigió a ella evadiendo el ataque directo. Un clon de tierra tomó a la serpiente por el cuello y mantuvo a los colmillos fuera de su alcance mientras ella se abalanzó directamente hacia la cola y la sostuvo para estirarla. El veneno empezó a supurar desde la piel escamosa alcanzando sus dedos y la abrasión incrementó, el sello liberándose desde la frente por todo su cuerpo en su forma completa. Cuando puso la boca sobre la piel de la serpiente, escuchó su chillido.

- _¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Detente de una vez! ¡Morirás, morirás si c_ _r_ _ees que puedes vencerme!-_ El clon de tierra ya había sido afectado por el veneno para el momento en el cual canalizó el chakra en los músculos de su barbilla. Sus propios colmillos no estaban hechos para eso, así que la fuerza adicional la hizo capaz de desgarrar las escamas y la gruesa capa de cuero. El veneno quemó en su boca antes de que sintiera los colmillos de la serpiente clavándose en su torso. El dolor viniendo desde todas las direcciones era cegador, la cantidad de las toxinas en ella suficiente para matar a cientos. El sello iba a mantenerla con vida todo el tiempo hasta que su chakra se agotara, pero no estaba segura de cuánto más se mantendría consciente.

 _Sasuke._

El mero pensamiento hizo que su barbilla se encajara con más fuerza. Reconoció en su boca el contraste de la sangre ferrosa con el del veneno ardiente y sintió alivio. Él iba a vivir. Estiró las manos alrededor de la sección que había mordido y con fuerza sobrehumana le arrancó parte de la cola, incluida el área que continuaba aferrada a su boca. El dolor que experimentó la serpiente la hizo soltar el agarre que mantenía en ella y cuando lo hizo, Sakura cayó al suelo. Vio por la esquina del ojo como Tsuchino se contorsionaba del dolor mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia la babosa, sangrando y bañada en veneno, una mezcla de ambos goteando desde su boca.

Tendió la cola frente a Katsuyu. -Llévasela a Orochimaru. Esa es tu prioridad.- Alcanzó a decir, sintiendo la boca ajena a su cuerpo. El veneno estaba empezando a afectar sus sentidos, saboreó los restos del antídoto que continuaban en su lengua. Tenía demasiado veneno dentro para que fuera incierto si iba a ser capaz de pelear contra el. El sello la mantendría viva mientras sus reservas lo estuvieran, pero no tenía idea si después ellos podrían sacarla de allí.

La babosa se dividió y una se quedó mientras se tendió en el piso, incapaz de mantenerse de pie, la otra abandonó la cueva. La agonía de la serpiente sonó cada vez más lejos y supo que tan pronto como fuera capaz de reponerse Tsuchino la atacaría de nuevo y había poco que Katsuyu pudiera hacer contra ella. La imagen de Sasuke apareció inmediatamente después de cerrar los ojos. Lo había encontrado, él no iba a morir.

-No vas a morir,- Katsuyu susurró suavemente desde algún lugar, pero ella deformó el pensamiento para volverlo el suyo.

 _No vas a morir, Sasuke._

* * *

Las imágenes eran continuas y el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse rápidamente. Al principio, estaba plagado con imágenes distorsionadas de gente que conocía y en algún punto, todas ellas murieron para volverse un sueño ininterrumpido. Cuando abrió los ojos, aún estaba en la cueva. Su cuerpo se sentía adormecido pero la alerta fue inmediata; miró alrededor y no encontró rastros de Tsuchino, y la forma de la bóveda rocosa era diferente a como había sido en su cueva. Katsuyu permanecía, del tamaño de una de sus manos, adherida a su costado. Su nariz se levantó al percibir el olor de humo alrededor.

-No te tardaste mucho,- dijo alguien, e incluso en su adormecimiento pudo sentarse y dirigir una mano hasta su bolsa de armas. A su lado, sentada de piernas cruzadas había una mujer anciana, la pipa colgaba de sus labios casi inexistentes. Vestía kimono blanco, velo naranja y un turbante blanco con un orbe granate; lucía bastante excéntrica y habría estado fuera de lugar si los rasgos viperinos no hubieran sido reconocidos en ella.

-El antídoto,- dijo descartando por un momento su presencia, y mirando a Katsuyu. -¿Pudiste entregarles el antídoto?-

-Si, lo hizo.- Respondió la vieja antes de que Katsuyu pudiese hacerlo. -Sasuke va a lograrlo gracias a ti.- Y antes de que pudiese estar demasiado desconcertada acerca de la mujer más allá del entumecimiento y cuán extraño era todo eso, dijo de nuevo, -eché a todo el mundo de aquí inmediatamente después para asegurarme de ello.-

-¿Usted... los echó?- Repitió Sakura estúpidamente. La mujer ni siquiera debía alcanzar su estatura y pasaba por mucho la edad de Orochimaru, aún más la de Suigetsu. Dudaba que Orochimaru estuviera en contra de la idea de abandonarla allí a morir, pero quizá Suigetsu pudo haber tenido algo que decir en contra de ello. Parecía casi demasiado inofensiva, y allí fue donde encontró el defecto. La lengua extra larga reptó fuera de su boca por una fracción de segundo y sus memorias y encuentros recientes con los de su tipo la volvieron más consciente y tensa de lo que había estado en el pasado sobre Orochimaru.

-¿No es gracioso? Ha sido uno de nosotros el que creó tu miedo a las serpientes.-

-¿Cómo puede ser eso gracioso?- Preguntó, un poco molesta. Parecía que era una característica viperina tener una percepción sadística del sufrimiento ajeno.

La anciana la miró con ojos incomprensibles y gesticuló hacia ella. -¿Qué crees que sucedería si una serpiente, un sapo y una babosa se encontraran en una encrucijada?

-¿Qué?- Casi pudo sentir la gota de sudor corriendo por su frente. La vieja debía estar perdiendo la razón.

-¡Los humanos siempre están tan perdidos! Todos escuchan pero sólo unos pocos de ustedes aprenden. ¡No sucedería nada! Los tres se congelarían ante la presencia del otro, algo que ustedes nombraron 'triple candado.'- Le explicó como si fuese obvio. -Debes saberlo, ustedes crearon alguna clase de juego partiendo de ello.-

-¿Se refiere al juego de niños? ¿Serpiente, Sapo y Babosa?- Preguntó, su confusión aumentando. _¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí aún con una vieja loca?_ La anciana asintió en respuesta y gesticuló para instarla a continuar. -...La serpiente vence al sapo, el sapo vence a la babosa y la babosa vence a la serpiente.-

-Exactamente, si.- Asintió de nuevo como si aquello lo resolviera todo. -Es gracioso que les temas cuando usualmente es al revés.-

-Sólo es un juego,- le dijo, y la vieja le restó importancia con la mano.

-No, es un principio, más viejo que el más viejo de tus parientes.- Dijo ella, liberando una nube de humo. -En nuestro reino y entre nuestro tipo, nosotros tres somos los más poderosos. No por nada sólo existen tres regiones sabias. Para nosotros es esta cueva, para los sapos es el Monte Myōboku y para los tuyos, es el Bosque Shikkotsu. En nuestra sabiduría y bajo nuestras enseñanzas ha recaído el balance el destino del mundo desde hace siglos. Aquellos bajo nuestra guía han sido piezas importantes en el balance del mundo y en última instancia de su destino, su alza o su caída.

»Nunca recibimos a nadie que no ha sido anunciado, sólo aceptamos en nuestros territorios a aquellos cuya venida ha sido predicha. Tú no estás bajo mi jurisdicción, pero pude ver tu venida a la cueva y tu parte en todo esto hace tiempo. A Naruto y a Sasuke también, aunque nuestros reinos no son amigos, somos más enemigos naturales; pero por cientos de años hemos estados interconectados a través de ustedes, los humanos que vienen. Sobre nosotros suele recaer el balance del bien y el mal de una forma u otra, y ustedes siempre encuentran la manera de relacionarse con el otro.

»Antes de ustedes vinieron otros, pero no fue hasta la generación anterior a ustedes que realmente fuimos advertidos; esta vez, el destino del mundo recaía en una profecía que involucraba a los Sapos. El mundo no tenía balance y quién lo traería o acabaría con él definitivamente estaba destinado a ser el estudiante de un descendiente de los Sapos para el momento. Prepararon al chico para que se convirtiera en maestro y con el tiempo, el chico de la profecía nació y tiempo después fue llevado hasta el Sabio de Myōboku para recibir su destino. El habría de salvar al mundo o destruirlo.-

-¿Naruto?- Susurró, los disparates tomando forma en algo más antiguo y real.

Ella la ignoró. -Pero nosotros nos preparamos también, desde que nuestro papel en ello era igual de importante. Los destinatarios de nuestras artes para el momento también estaban conectados a Jiraiya, y su papel en el asunto eran indirectos como el de él. Con el tiempo fue revelado que Naruto y el destino del mundo sería definido también por sus respectivos sucesores, otro chico y una chica. El chico estaba destinado a ser nuestro discípulo y el podría significar la condena del chico de la profecía. Seguía las características de los nuestros, prodigioso y hambriento de poder. Así como la serpiente vence al sapo pudo haberse tratado de su ruina.- La referencia de Sasuke y su pasado envió una punzada dolorosa a su pecho. Todo el horror que había sido dejado atrás y lo que pudo haber sido fue predicho según la palabra de una anciana, y de alguna forma estaba creyéndolo todo.

-La chica era diferente, propia de los de su clase. Había sido creada para las artes sanatorias y su papel en todo el panorama también era importante. Ella tenía que estar junto a ambos, debía ser su soporte. ¿Ves a dónde voy con todo esto?-

-¿Esto es realmente acerca de nosotros?- Naruto, Sasuke y ella enlazados por un destino incluso antes de nacer. -Tal vez ellos nacieron para esto, sus poderes pudieron haberlos convertido en traedores de salvación o condena. Yo no tengo nada de eso.- Ella no provenía de un clan importante ni poseía una línea sucesoria. Nunca hubo demasiadas expectativas sobre ella y su mayor logro había sido trabajar duro para ser lo suficientemente afortunada de estar bajo la tutela de Tsunade.

-¿Realmente me estás escuchando? No aceptamos a nadie que no hayamos visto venir, somos quisquillosos al respecto. Posees este derecho antes de nacer. Estaba establecido que tomarías las enseñanzas de las Babosas y también que tendrías un rol que cumplir en este desenlace.-

»Si una serpiente, un sapo y una babosa se encontraran en una encrucijada, se congelarían en la presencia del otro. Si uno de ellos rompe el balance y ataca, todos morirían. Verás, la existencia de la encrucijada es necesaria, pues si se encontraran en otras condiciones y en tiempos diferentes estarían destinados a acabarse el uno al otro. La encrucijada, así como lo fue para Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Tsunade y también para Sasuke, Naruto y tú no es otra que los vínculos que los unen. Eso los hizo encontrarse los unos a los otros y a pesar de estar influenciados a ser enemigos naturales, en su lugar los convirtió en aliados.

»La naturaleza no sólo conspiró contra ustedes, los hizo desarrollar debilidades más fuertes hacia uno que los otros de modo que pudieran garantizar su supervivencia y su consecuente rol en el deber que debían cumplir. La serpiente vence al sapo, así que Orochimaru y Sasuke formaron un vínculo fuerte con Jiraiya y Naruto que les hizo más difícil ceder ante sus tendencias homicidas en contra del otro. El sapo vence a la babosa, y en ambos casos Jiraiya y Naruto desarrollaron una fijación hacia Tsunade y a ti que evitó que siquiera consideraran causarles algún daño; y la babosa vence a la serpiente, y el sentimiento que ustedes dos mantenían por Orochimaru y Sasuke evitó que se enfrentaran por mucho tiempo.

»El balance, en ambos generaciones, amenazó con romperse. Intentaron matarse unos a otros y fueron sus contrapartes las que tuvieron éxito en evitarlo; la prosecución de los hechos más importante que sus diferencias. La generación que te predece vivió lo suficiente para cumplir su meta prioritaria, prepararlos a los tres para el acontecimiento real. El chico de la profecía tenía su contraparte en nuestro discípulo y ambos terminaron cargando el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Juntos recobraron el balance y este permanecerá bajo su cargo por mucho tiempo aún.

»Pero si no está mal decirlo, creo que las Babosas se llevaron la peor parte. Naruto y Sasuke cargan el balance del mundo sobre ellos, pero tú sostienes a ambos con su carga también. El tiempo y la responsabilidad de sus maestros no se han acabado totalmente aún, aún tienen que hacer en los tiempos por venir. Pero ustedes tres están relacionados entre ustedes y con esta responsabilidad incluso después de sus muertes, porque es lo que ha sido predicho.-

-Yo... creí que salvar al mundo una vez era suficiente para una profecía.- Le dijo, realmente no sabiendo que decir. Todo, tiempo y referencias se mezclaban en su cabeza de una forma confusa.

-Ni cerca. Considero que mantenerlo a salvo es un mayor reto para ustedes que haberlo salvado una vez.-

Eran buenos haciendo eso. Estaba agradecida de que su deber divino en todo ello era mantenerlos a salvo y en el camino correcto. Eso era lo que había estado tratando de hacer toda su vida, al menos.

-¿Por qué me has dicho todo esto?- Preguntó.

-Porque también es necesario. Naruto y Sasuke fueron informados al respecto hacía tiempo y ya era hora de que alguien te lo dijera a ti.- Dijo ella, y con una sola seña apareció un pergamino. -Este es nuestro pergamino de contrato de sangre, la sección casi vacía pertenece a Tsuchino. Pon tu nombre en el.-

-Un contrato de sangre entre humano y e invocación animal es un tratado de lealtad. Yo derroté a Tsuchino y ella no estaba feliz al respecto.-

-Si, no lo está.- Concordó la anciana. -Te recomiendo que nunca la invoques, sería contraproducente. Pero este es tu derecho, y creo que muy en el fondo incluso te respeta. Luchaste contra ella como lo habría hecho su prole y eso te coloca por encima de todos los humanos que la combatieron, eso también incluye el odio que siente hacia ti.- Presentó el pergamino frente a ella, apuntando con el dedo al espacio apenas escrito. El nombre de Orochimaru también estaba allí. -Eres una babosa,- le dijo como recordatorio, -pero eso no significa que no puedas estar vinculada a nosotras. La sangre de una serpiente corre ahora por tus venas al igual que la tuya a través de ella. Sasuke existe también de esta manera, nadie puede decir que el chico sea completamente una serpiente, intentó deshacerse de la unión que tiene con nosotros en algunas ocasiones. La diferencia es, por supuesto, que él es una serpiente por el mismo derecho que te vuelve a ti una babosa.-

Miró fijamente al espacio en blanco con inquietud. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida sintiendo repulsión hacia ellas y ahora se suponía que tenía que firmar un contrato que las vincularan. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la cálida babosa pegada a su costado izquierdo buscando por un consejo silencioso, pero los pequeños ojos de Katsuyu la miraron con un calmado vacío. Sabía que era tímida y tranquila, pero si realmente hubiera tenido algo en contra ya lo habría dicho.

-La razón por la cual los de nuestro reino nos afiliamos a ustedes es porque la raza humana desarrolló algo que nosotros debemos aprender aún; adaptación. Ustedes se mezclaron, buscaron lo que les faltaba y terminaron haciendo todo lo que nosotros podíamos hacer y más. Aprendieron a reptar como nosotros, a respirar bajo el agua y también a volar. Somos antiguos, eternos e impasibles. Cada vez que uno de ustedes muere suelen heredar sus habilidades, están perpetuamente cambiando.

»Relacionarte con las serpientes haría el mismo beneficio para ambas partes, niña. Tenerte de nuestro lado es menos de un enemigo y más de un aliado.-

Escribió su nombre con mano firme, y esperó hasta que la cantidad necesaria de sangre se derramara sobre el pergamino y formara pequeños círculos rojos. La anciana tomó el pergamino y velozmente lo enrolló de vuelta hacia ella antes de que desapareciera.

-Orochimaru ya debe haber hecho lo necesario y Sasuke debería estar inoculado ya, pero aún es un largo camino a recorrer para que tú tomes el viaje. Haremos invocación inversa.- Ella no estaba preguntando realmente y más bien se lo informaba, pero a Sakura no le importó.

Momentos atrás había dejado de sentir el dolor restante y sólo percibía la baba y la gentil calidez de la forma de Katsuyu, así que le dijo adiós y le agradeció antes de accionar el sello para hacerla desaparecer. Para cuando sucedió, la mujer había hecho su propio círculo de invocación en el suelo. Se paró dentro de el cuidadosamente, insegura de decir algo a continuación. Esa especie de... _criatura_ la había empapado de asuntos del destino de los cuales no sabía que realmente era parte, pero saberlo la había llenado de una extraña paz. No solamente había sido arrastrada aleatoriamente por aquella corriente de designios tormentosos, era parte de acontecimientos que iban más allá de ella; y aún no había acabado, para ellos tampoco. Su misión en la vida era mantenerlos vivos y se sentía complacida de haberla recibido oficialmente.

-Tu responsabilidad en esto va más allá de lo que debes hacer tú misma, Sakura.- Dijo la anciana, como si su línea de pensamiento fuese visible para ella. -Te dije que sus deberes sólo se detendrían después de la muerte, pero el destino del mundo estará ligado a ustedes incluso después de ella. Como sus predecesores, deben preparar a los siguientes. Es incluso más vital para ustedes de lo que lo fue para sus maestros, ellos estarán unidos a ustedes de otras formas además del vínculo del destino.

»Y acerca de Sasuke Uchiha,- dijo ella, atravesándola con aquellos ojos de serpiente. -Recuerda lo que eres y lo que él es. Eres su debilidad natural y no hay una batalla contra él en la cual no tengas las probabilidades de tu lado para ganar, de una forma u otra... La serpiente es débil ante la babosa, pero de su lado, la babosa es su mayor fortaleza. Ambos aún te necesitan, pero es él quien te necesita más.-

Sólo apuntó a asentir mientras miraba sus grandes e hipnotizantes ojos. Retuvo en su memoria aquellos rasgos extraños y aún más enardecidamente las cosas que le habían sido reveladas. _No hay una batalla contra él en la cual no tengas las probabilidades de tu lado para ganar._ Había llegado a él, alcanzado su interior, en contra de todas las probabilidades. La nube de humo cubrió progresivamente el cuerpo de la mujer y lo último que pudo atisbar de ella pareció la cabeza de una serpiente con turbante. Cuando la nube se elevó, el ambiente húmedo había desaparecido en el calor seco de la planicie. La entrada del escondite de Orochimaru estaba frente a ella y por primera vez no se sintió infeliz de sumergirse bajo tierra. El antiguo significado de Orochimaru se convirtió en una memoria sin sentido del pasado. _Él no significa nada,_ se susurró a si misma, y lo creyó. Sus pies empezaron a correr a través del pasillo.

 _Ambos te necesitan, pero es él quien te necesita más._

Una lágrima agradecida se escapó de su ojo y se perdió entre la brisa que creaban sus movimientos apresurados. Era bueno saberlo, porque él era la única cosa que ella creía necesitar.

* * *

 _Estaba ardiendo. Esa era la única cosa de la que estuvo perpetuamente consciente todo el tiempo. Su garganta se había convertido en ceniza y cuando se miró a si mismo, eran sus propias llamas negras las que lo consumían. No podía gritar pero podía sentirlo._

 _Vivió la masacre de nuevo de una perspectiva diferente. Se unió a su hermano para acabar con las vidas de los únicos rostros que eran realmente parte de él. Itachi acabó con su madre mientras él hacía lo mismo con su padre y las lágrimas eran fuego líquido bajando por sus mejillas. Al final, se encararon el uno al otro. Detrás de él, kunai sobre la nuca de su hermano, Danzo estaba de pie, el consejo y el Tercer Hokage a su lado. Itachi lo estaba mirando con la misma mirada decepcionada que le había dirigido cuando ambos eran niños aún, cazaban el jabalí y él lo había matado con una flecha al corazón. Intentó defenderlo, pero cuando intentó atacarlos su hermano se utilizó a si mismo como escudo. La sangre salió en grandes cantidades desde la herida, su boca y sus ojos._

 _El cadáver cayó al suelo y fue consumido por una planta espinosa que cada vez que intentaba apartarla crecía negra y puntiaguda. Lo consumió entero a excepción de uno de sus ojos, el rojo Sharingan siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos vertiginosos. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y él la apartó de un manotazo. Naruto lo miraba, mitad herido y mitad enojado e intentó alcanzarlo de nuevo, pero logró evadirlo otra vez. Estaba quemándose, y si le permitía tocarlo las llamas oscuras también lo alcanzarían._

 _Empezó a luchar y cada vez que lograba apartarlo, el fuego negro se tornaba en llamas amarillas que terminaron encendiendo a Naruto también. Él estaba herido, pero la luminosidad de antorcha que emitía volvía su propio dolor insoportable. Tomó todos los pasos hacia atrás que pudo hasta que la oscuridad fue su único dominio y era lo único que podía percibir._

 _La escuchó antes de verla, tropezándose y de respiración superficial. El sonido de goteo que la acompañaba era el que causaba la sangre escurriéndose del agujero que le había hecho en el pecho cada vez que alcanzaba el suelo. La abrasión remanente en su garganta volvía imposible advertirle. La oscuridad era él y estaba ardiendo en el Amateratsu que la engulliría también si se acercaba demasiado, pero Sakura prosiguió casi arrastrándose a través de ella, la sangre vertiéndose como lo había hecho la de Itachi, lágrimas rojas cayendo de sus ojos verdes._

 _Se detuvo cuando llegó hasta el extremo y mientras esperaba porque las llamas la consumieran, ella se mantuvo mirando hacia el frente. Desde la oscuridad final otra cosa emergió, como si estuviera empezando a flotar fuera de un estanque de agua oscura, cuando finalmente salió Sakura se encontró mirándose a si misma. La que era sostenida por la oscuridad estaba ilesa y levantó una mano hacia su versión moribunda, cuando la curación empezó, él pudo sentirla también. Cuando acabó, continuaron mirándose la una a la otra._

 _Ella se había encontrado a si misma dentro_.

La primera cosa que vio fue el techo, hasta que sintió el peso muerto apoyado sobre su pierna. Cuando la vio, inclinada e inmóvil excepto por su respiración, repentinamente se pareció bastante a Mikoto en su conducta de madre devota, siempre vigilante en la enfermedad de cualquiera de sus dos hijos. Cuando sus dedos se sintieron menos entumecidos los estiró y la alcanzó, lenta y brevemente en primera instancia, demasiado vago para ser considerado una caricia. Cuando ella no reaccionó a ello, se permitió a si mismo deslizar los dedos en sus hebras. Se dio cuenta de que era el primer contacto real que tenían desde la pelea, y verla completamente exhausta y sumida en su sueño lo hizo sentir mejor que todos esos días en donde ella parecía demasiado tensa y cansada todo el tiempo. Las líneas de su rostro eran suaves y su tranquilidad también lo llenó con cierta clase de paz. Cuando sus dedos excavaron más profundo, el roce del cabello entre ellos lo relajó. A pesar de esto, parte de él aún estaba luchando contra el hecho de que hacer contacto físico con Sakura se estuviera volviendo algo voluntario.

Bloqueó los pensamientos sobre ella tal y como vinieron, y durante un momento fue inconsciente de todo. Al menos hasta que lograra esclarecer las preguntas de qué había sido lo que realmente lo había traído de la muerte. _¿Había sido Orochimaru, o ella lo había asumido por si misma?_ En su rango de visión, el brazo que yacía tocando su pierna revelaba una especie de marcas rosáceas que podrían encajar con la mordida de una serpiente recién curada. _¿De qué manera infernal trabajaba su mente?_ Sakura apenas y podía soportar estar junto a una serpiente como para hacer un viaje a la cueva y enfrentarse a lo que lo había vencido. Lo que la volvía inconsciente de todo era el amor.

El amor no lo volvía inconsciente, lo convertía en un monstruo. Ella estaba rebosada de el, así que era temeraria y propensa a la estupidez. El amor lo había hecho hacer cosas terribles, cosas con las que trataba enardecidamente de vivir para no olvidar nunca que las había hecho. No poseía más amor, no podía, porque no había hecho nada más que pudiera lamentar.

El amor lo había vuelto desesperado. Por venganza, fuego, sangre y dolor, porque sin importar cuán desesperado estaba no podía recuperar de vuelta a su hermano ni a su familia. No poseía más amor, se había ido con el sentimiento enfermo y el odio abrasador. Al mirar a Sakura se preguntaba si era amor lo que estaba buscando dentro de él y cuánto más inconsciente estaría hasta darse cuenta que no quedaba nada; pero cuando colocó los ojos en ella de nuevo, recordó. Ella estaba desmoronándose en su brazo, empapada en sangre y apenas lo suficientemente viva como para mantenerse de pie, y él sintió la desesperación. La misma le había hecho romper sus propias defensas para poder alcanzarla. Ahora apenas podía recordar vagamente la memoria de la sensación agobiante.

Se preguntó si la falta de desesperación actual realmente significaba que ya no tenía más amor, o de si existía la posibilidad que ella hubiera tomado lo que restaba en su camino dentro.

* * *

-Estate listo, Naruto. Nos vamos.-

* * *

 ** _¡!_**

 _No se lo esperaban, honestamente yo tampoco. Desde que les informé de mi ausencia por estudios mi cerebro ha ocupado algo de tiempo para pensar en esto, y terminé volviendo antes de la fecha con un capítulo doble, para variar. Sólo diré que el desafortunado factor Venezuela tiene mucho que ver en todo eso, (tanto en mi regreso como en mi atraso para subir el cap) pero a todo esto, las que aún no me olviden pueden alegrarse de una de mis sorpresas (¡Positivas, para variar!) A pesar de que escribir me drena, espero volver pronto a la universidad; aún tengo llamado libre para proseguir en Junio, pero a partir de ahora puedo ir dejándoles algunos capítulos por todo el camino.  
_

 _Volviendo a lo acontecido, desde que algunas llamaron 'Arco' a los capítulos relativos a Amegakure, pues esta vendría ser la parte 2/3 del Arco de Orochimaru. El siguiente es algo corto, más que todo para concluír con lo ocurrido aquí y atar los cabos sueltos que pude haber dejado (siéntanse libres de dejarme aquí sus dudas) Esta fue una de las ideas que concebí originalmente como ideas 'principales' para el fic, pero hacía un tiempo pensaba descartarla y hacer el paso por la guarida algo menos traumática para Sakura, pero resolví hacerlo lo contraria y volverla 'destraumática.' Esta parte tenía que ver más que todo con Sakura finalmente reconociendo los pecados de Sasuke y aprendiendo a lidiar con ellos, así como la necesidad que tenía de que ella llegara a salvarlo (y no sólo figurativamente) al menos una vez. Me ocupé un poco más en terminar de pulir los aspectos de la relación Sakura-Karin, pues, lo malo: Sakura se separa de Taka a partir del próximo capítulo, con algunos no interactuará hasta después de años; pero Karin aparecerá en algunos capítulos más con un papel importante y conocido en toda esta travesía. Lo bueno, Sakura y Sasuke finalmente estarán solos y no tendrán nada más que hacer que lidiar con lo que sienten el uno por el otro. A partir de aquí su interacción empieza a desarrollarse de esa forma natural, nada forzada y comprensiva que amé de ellos en el Gaiden. También siempre he sentido cierta fascinación por todo el asunto de las profecías que se manejaron en la serie y me parecía algo injusto que ella nunca llegara a conocerlo (y para ser franca, Sakura necesitaba un poco más de valor para llevar a Sasuke a donde ella quiere que vaya) Realmente no pensé en nada demasiado loco y fui 99% fiel al papel que Sakura desempeñó en todo el asunto, y con respecto al derecho de nacimiento me enfoqué en una cita de Boruto hecha por Mizuki acerca de Sakura, donde describía sus cualidades y habilidades como 'derecho de nacimiento' como si hubiese nacido de un linaje poderoso, así que lo maleé un poco para poder explicarlo._ _Con respecto a Serpiente, Sapo y Babosa, es la versión Japonesa de piedra papel y tijeras. A lo último, Naruto, Naruto... Naruto será determinante. El encuentro del equipo siete es lo que he estado deseando escribir desde hace mucho tiempo, porque ya es hora de hacer que Sasuke re acc io ne.  
_

 _Sin extenderme mucho más, me siento feliz de decirles que podré seguir trayéndoles algunos capítulos hasta que esté completamente libre ayudada por el receso (forzado) de la universidad, y aunque no prometo un lapso de tiempo seguro estoy consciente de tener al menos un par de semanas libres que con seguridad utilizaré para escribir y traerles a la medida posible. Parte del siguiente capítulo ya está escrita, y como siempre, sus reviews siguen siendo los más encantadores y los que me animan a escribir a velocidad supersónica; así que las insto a no dejar de enviarlos, los leo siempre y me siguen animando como la primera vez._

 _Besos,_

 _Nahare~_


	16. Apuestas y Adivinaciones

Casi se sentía avergonzada de haber llorado tanto por algo que-a pesar de haber podido resultar rotundamente mal para cada uno de ellos- había salido sorpresivamente bien. Se había aferrado con tanta fuerza a la esperanza de salvar la vida de Sasuke, confiando con una fe ciega y extraña en el amor que Sakura sentía hacia él y como esto precisamente sería lo que la ayudaría a conseguir el antídoto; que sólo cuando Suigetsu y Orochimaru llegaron sin ella a la guarida tuvo chance de procesar cuán infundado había sido su pensamiento en creer que de hecho, Sakura lograría salvarlo y regresaría ella misma con el maldito antídoto en la mano. El manejo de la sustancia fue la parte fácil, sólo debía cosecharse la mayor cantidad de sangre posible y luego purificarla al separarla del veneno que se había mezclado. Para cuando se lo administraron a Sasuke, él había recuperado su color y ya no emitía ningún sonido lastimero, esperaba un alivio que no empezaba a llegar.

No esperaba sentirse _tan_ mal, no al punto de cuestionar los acontecimientos que le habían devuelto la vida a Sasuke. Ella aún se encontraba demasiado conmocionada con el alivio de verlos llegar que no reparó en el asunto hasta que Juugo preguntó dónde se encontraba. Orochimaru no tuvo nada que decir al ponerse manos a la obra inmediatamente, pero aquella era la primera vez que veía a Suigetsu verdaderamente abatido.

-No nos permitieron traerla.- Se escuchó a si misma balbucear algo ininteligible- _ese allí otra vez, actuando como una estúpida_ \- y nuevamente fue Juugo el que pudo hacer un cuestionamiento lúcido. -No lo sé... La invocación de Sakura nos entregó el antídoto y de repente empezaron a acercarse todas las malditas serpientes que habían en un kilómetro a la redonda. Por un momento pensé que nos matarían, pero sólo querían _echarnos._ Nunca nos permitieron acercarnos a ella.-

-¿La babosa les dijo algo?- De nuevo, Juugo era el traductor de la cháchara incoherente que se formulaba en su cerebro.

La mirada de Suigetsu fue un preludio desalentador. -Estaba _jodida._ Nos pidió que la sacáramos de allí de inmediato, no estaba en condiciones de defenderse y tampoco había conseguido deshacerse completamente de la serpiente.-

-Ya debe estar muerta,- añadió Orochimaru desde el fondo.

El peso que se había instalado en el fondo de su estómago era lo único que podía procesar por el momento, pero Juugo si pudo arreglárselas para que su semblante usualmente pacífico trasluciera algo de enojo. -¿La dejaron allí mientras aún estaba viva?- Les reprochó, pero su mirada se dirigió a Suigetsu. En respuesta, él pareció encogerse algunos centímetros.

-Luchar hubiera sido inútil,- intervino Orochimaru de nuevo. -Es inusual que tantas serpientes se metieran en el asunto, estaban recibiendo órdenes de la autoridad de la cueva. Aunque hubiésemos vencido a todos más habrían llegado.- Estaba implícito que por supuesto, aquella había sido una posibilidad que ni siquiera se había molestado considerar.

-Lo siento,- se excusó Suigetsu, y le creyó desde que nunca le había escuchado decir nada parecido. -Fue la babosa la que nos pidió que la sacáramos de allí. Transmitió la verdadera voluntad de Sakura antes de eso... Realmente quería que lo tuviéramos. Quería salvarlo.-

Miró a Sasuke a su lado, y lentamente dejó ir el agarre que había mantenido sobre él todo el tiempo. De alguna forma le asustaba imaginar la reacción que tendría al despertar y saber lo que había ocurrido. Supo que Suigetsu pensaba lo mismo cuando alcanzaron a mirarse.

La aplicación del antídoto y la mejoría consecuente hasta que finalmente se encontró estable tomó algunas horas, y lo que finalmente los alertó del amanecer fue el movimiento del resto de la población del escondite. El peso en su estómago espantó el sueño y el hambre que podía llegar a sentir. Fue alrededor de ese tiempo cuando Juugo le pidió a Orochimaru el pergamino de invocación inversa, este no se mostró sorprendido ni tampoco particularmente interesado cuando se lo entregó. La visión del gran rollo fue lo único que le proveyó mínimo sosiego desde que los había visto llegar con el antídoto e hizo que se levantara de su asiento inmediatamente, Suigetsu la imitó.

-Iremos contigo,- le dijo, en nombre de ambos. Probablemente sería inútil para nada que no fuese localizarla, pero _debían_ localizarla. Estaba asustada, malditamente asustada. Realmente le aterraba toparse con el cadáver de Sakura, pero le causaba verdadero pavor la sola idea de permanecer allí cuando Sasuke despertara; las serpientes no significaban nada delante de ello. Además, aún se aferraba a la esperanza de que se las hubiera arreglado para mantenerse con vida, y eso era lo único que lograba aliviar un poco aquel malestar. Por las apariencias-aunque no había alcanzado a mirarse en un espejo- Suigetsu parecía estar pasándolo mucho peor que ella.

El pergamino ya estaba extendido en el suelo y Orochimaru ya había empezado a derramar algunas gotas de sangre desde el pulgar cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

- _¡Mierda!_ \- Alcanzó a gritar, con una mano sobre el corazón desbocado. Sakura apareció en el umbral como una aparición fantasmal, y la presión que se había disparado ante la alerta decreció hasta el punto en el que sintió la necesidad de sentarse para evitar sufrir un condenado desmayo.

-¡Sakura!- Suigetsu gritó también. El miedo empezó a mermar cuando su apariencia se le hizo demasiado humana para tratarse de cualquier otra cosa; estaba hecha un desastre. Había poco de su piel que mantenía su color natural, el resto estaba embadurnado de lodo, sangre o una mezcla de ambos. Los miró en respuesta, y le pareció que Suigetsu se ahogó con todas sus disculpas cuando los pasó de largo para dirigirse hacia Sasuke. Las heridas que pudieron haber amenazado su vida habían sido curadas.

Estuvo consciente de que ellos no existieron para ella mientras lo examinaba. Cuando sus manos abandonaron el pecho de Sasuke dirigió algunos dedos hasta su frente, apartando las hebras negras y el sudor que pudo haberse acumulado a causa de la fiebre. Los movimientos fueron tan delicados que por un momento sintió la necesidad de apartar la vista, como si estuviera presenciando algo que no le correspondiera. A su alrededor, existía una especie de intimidad que terminó haciéndola mirar en dirección a Orochimaru, quién había sido ajeno a todo lo relacionado a ella durante todas aquellas horas y ahora parecía bastante interesado por sus movimientos. Aún estaba un poco mareada por el repentino vaivén emocional, y cuando finalmente se sentó para recuperarse, atrajo la atención de Sakura de vuelta hacia ellos. Cuando se apartó de Sasuke, Juugo fue el primero en acercarse.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó él, y ella permitió que él la guiara hasta el asiento más cercano. -¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

Ella asintió. -Tuve tiempo para recuperarme. No podría decirte que sucedió después de conseguir el antídoto, aún no lo entiendo bien.- Se limitó a decir.

-Sakura,- se apresuró a decir Suigetsu, -lo siento, yo debí haber insistido en buscarte.-

La aludida negó con la cabeza. -Hiciste lo correcto, lo que les pedí. Además, entiendo que no te permitieron hacerlo.-

-¿Cóm...?-

-¿Quién te sacó de la cueva?- Orochimaru interrumpió a Suigetsu. La mirada que Sakura le dirigió en respuesta fue diferente a las de todo ese tiempo, desprovista de resentimiento o aversión de cualquier tipo. De hecho, estaba desprovista de _todo._ La calma con la que lo estaba mirando rayaba en la indiferencia.

-No le pregunté su nombre.- Respondió con simpleza, y con eso dio a entender que no estaba dispuesta a discutir el asunto con él. Supuso que lo comprendió desde que no volvió a abrir la boca.

Si la juzgaba únicamente por la expresión calma y aliviada incluso podía parecer que no había ocurrido nada grave, pero no podía juzgarla únicamente por ella. Se veía mal en general, pero la blusa rasgada y empapada de sangre era testimonio de que al menos había recibido una herida de gravedad. Que el sello permaneciera en su frente era una buena señal, pero tenía la impresión de que si ejecutaba su técnica vería que el almacén de chakra había disminuido considerablemente. Además, si ella se sentía lo suficientemente lista como para dormir durante al menos dos días después de todo aquel suplicio angustiante, Sakura lo estaba también.

-Creo que debes ir a asearte,- le sugirió desde su asiento, y la vio considerarlo durante unos segundos antes de voltearse instintivamente hacia Sasuke. -Dormirá un poco más,- se refirió a él, -y tú necesitas estar en condiciones de monitorearlo.-

Con esa carnada en particular sabía que no podría fallar. Sakura asintió y rechazó amablemente la ayuda de Juugo para levantarse ella sola, y él le dirigió una mirada que pudo interpretar bien. Cuando pasó por su lado de camino a la puerta se unió a ella, Sakura no hizo nada para evitar que la acompañara.

Empezó a retirarse la ropa apenas llegaron a la habitación, y pudo ver que en su espalda había un par más de parches de piel regenerada que acompañaban al agujero que Sasuke le había hecho en el pecho. Por la apariencia se había ganado la mordida de una gran serpiente, y esto no era lo único: Desde su espalda, costados y -como corroboró cuando la vio caminar hasta el baño- hasta su pecho se extendían una serie de hematomas que lucían realmente dolorosos. Se mantuvo inmóvil, de pie en la habitación incluso después de que escuchara el correr del agua y suspiró pesadamente ante la forma cándida en la que su cerebro la estaba obligando a pensar últimamente.

Cuando entró al baño la vio estática debajo del grifo de la regadera, con la frente pegada a la pared simplemente dejando que el agua corriera y supo que había hecho lo correcto. Cuando se acercó con el jabón se alegró de que Sakura apenas pareciera importarle que estuviera allí. Si le hubiera preguntado que rayos hacía allí habría respondido algo como ' _pues ayudarte, estúpida_ ' y realmente no tenía intenciones de insultarla. No cuando sentía alivio real de que estuviera con vida y después de ver con sus propios ojos que no había salido ilesa de su travesía al infierno para traer de vuelta el alma de Sasuke. Definitivamente no cuando lo había salvado. Sabía que no podría formular un agradecimiento que la satisficiera, así que sólo su lugar estaba haciendo eso por ella.

El lodo corrió con facilidad, la sangre adherida y coagulada costó más en salir. Descubrió que Sakura estaba cubierta de una especie de baba de pies a cabeza y se obsesionó un poco con librarse de toda completamente. Ella le ayudó con las áreas sensibles en su tórax, donde había bastante sangre pero le daba miedo restregar.

-¿No puedes hacer nada con eso?- Le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Me ocupé de todo lo importante, no puedo hacer mucho por los moretones.-

Empezó a cuestionarse si realmente no era compulsiva u obsesiva cuando sintió alivio al ver que el rosa apastelado de su cabello aparecía sobre el tono más oscuro que tenía cuando estaba mezclado con toda aquella porquería. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente satisfecha, cerró el grifo y salió para darle el espacio suficiente para que se secara y vistiera a gusto. Al verla abandonar el baño supuso que era por esa sensación de placidez restante luego de hacer una buena acción que algunas personas hacían esas cosas. Luego de haberlo experimentado fue más fácil de comprender, dudaba que tuviera que ver con la persona mucho más allá de haber instigado la necesidad de ayudar; estaba más relacionado con la satisfacción propia.

-Gracias, Karin.- Le dijo ella, y pareció tan sincera que la placidez se tornó en bochorno. Para deshacerse de ello, sintió la necesidad de excusarse.

-Lo hice por Sasuke.- Y no fue del todo mentira. No podía explicar en palabras cuánto se alegraba de que él estuviese vivo, y mucho menos aquella admiración que había desarrollado hacia ella desde que había mostrado tanto coraje por amarlo; tanto al confesárselo -porque sabía desde que lo había sentido que sólo el hecho de decirlo requería bastante valor, uno que ella nunca había tenido- como enfrentarse a él. Por haberla librado cuando debía ya de por sí estar muerta. Lo que nunca podría confesarle, ya que aún le costaba asimilarlo ella misma, era que le generaba genuina simpatía. La entendía de una manera que no comprendía, porque a pesar de sentir como ella nunca había conseguido actuar como Sakura lo hacía; pero empezaba a descubrir que quería hacerlo.

La facilidad con la que desestimó sus heridas y cansancio fue la misma simpleza con la que consiguió transmitirle calidez cuando sonrió y al mismo tiempo la miró como si supiera algo que ella no. -Lo sé.- Dijo ella simplemente.

No dijeron nada más al dirigirse de nuevo hacia la habitación donde reposaba Sasuke. Juugo colocó la silla junto a su cama antes de salir por la puerta, seguido de Suigetsu. Para cuando Sakura se sentó junto a él, Orochimaru y ella aún estaban de camino fuera de la habitación. Cuando se dispuso a cerrar la puerta tras ella terminó haciéndolo con mucha menos rapidez de lo que lo intentó. Vio claramente como ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, transmitiendo la misma intimidad que había hecho antes, pero aquella vez no sintió la necesidad de apartar la mirada. Un latido doloroso resonó en su pecho, y sus sentimientos se mezclaron en un extraño anhelo y resignación. Al principio pensó que había llegado a sentir envidia hacia Sakura, y no era cierto. No quería lo que ella tenía porque eso significaría privarla de lo que de alguna forma creía que se merecía. Puede que la odiara un poco por haberla vuelto una blandengue, pensó antes de cerrar la puerta. _Pero no lo suficiente._ Honestamente se alegraba de que Sasuke fuera amado con esa magnitud, porque su amor parecía haber generado cambios en él. Cambios que necesitaba.

Cuando finalmente cerró la puerta, se percató de que no había sido la única en quedarse un poco abstraída con la visión.

* * *

Intentó ingresar con el mayor cuidado posible para no perturbar a nadie dentro, pero Sasuke ya estaba completamente consciente y Sakura, quien en apariencia había estado dormida hasta el momento en el que abrió la puerta, reaccionó instintivamente al movimiento.

-Juugo,- dijo al erguirse de vuelta en la silla, el rubor esparciéndose por sus mejillas. -¿Sucede algo?-

-Ahora que todo pasó, Orochimaru está listo para comenzar con el procedimiento.- Le informó. -Sé que pretendías presenciarlo.-

-Lo haré,- respondió ella, ahora visiblemente despierta. Sin embargo, cuando hizo amago de levantarse el movimiento del brazo de Sasuke reptó tan rápido como una serpiente. Sakura miró con curiosidad el agarre sobre su muñeca.

Antes de que ella siquiera pudiese mover los labios, Sasuke la interrumpió. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Su semblante estaba calmo, pero en su tono estaba implícita la exigencia. Había estado esperando a que Sakura despertara para poder interrogarla.

El rubor que se había extendido sobre su rostro debía haberse originado únicamente por el bochorno de verse vencida por el cansancio, ya que cuando se dirigió a Sasuke, estaba desprovista de él. Lo miró a los ojos para responder, con un tono tranquilizador, como el que Juugo se había figurado utilizaba con sus pacientes.

-Una gota de veneno te alcanzó y caíste bajo sus efectos.- Dijo ella. Cuando el silencio se alargó después de eso, Sasuke entrecerró imperceptiblemente los ojos.

-Recuerdo eso,- respondió él en un tono monótono, y no desistir del agarre fue su forma de insistir.

Con delicadeza, Sakura colocó su mano restante sobre la que Sasuke utilizaba para ceñir su muñeca. -Obtuvimos el antídoto, y por eso estás aquí,- dijo, acariciando los dedos que la sostenían, buscando aflojar el agarre. -No me estoy negando a contarte como sucedió todo, Sasuke, sólo no es el momento correcto. Necesitas descansar aún y yo debo supervisar el experimento.-

Un par de segundos después, los dedos alrededor de su muñeca se deslizaron fuera. Sasuke siguió su forma con la mirada hasta que Sakura desapareció detrás de la puerta, e inmediatamente después la mirada estuvo sobre él.

-Ella fue por el.- Dijo refiriéndose al antídoto. No era una pregunta, así que sólo asintió para confirmar.

-Aún no sabemos cómo ocurrió todo. Se tornó... Confuso.- No era la palabra que encajaba con la situación, y como se sintió extraño al usarla, por supuesto, Sasuke se dio cuenta. Su mirada ya estaba presionándolo. -Tuvimos la oportunidad de creer que estaba muerta.-

-¿Oportunidad?- Él repitió la palabra y su entrecejo se frunció.

-Orochimaru, Suigetsu y Sakura fueron los que se dirigieron a la cueva, Karin y yo nos quedamos para darte soporte vital. Ellos regresaron con el antídoto, ella no lo hizo. Pasaron horas hasta que pudimos apartarnos de ti y poder ir a encontrarla, pero ella regresó cuando justo íbamos por ella, sana y salva...- Le dijo, pero su mirada aún lo atravesaba. -...con respecto a las noticias que tuvimos sobre su estado. Estuvo cerca de morir.-

Sus ojos negros se despegaron finalmente de él hacia la puerta. -El sello aún estaba en su frente.-

-No puedo explicártelo,- se excusó, -aunque Karin pudo darle una mirada más profunda. Está magullada.-

La mirada sobre la puerta se perdió sobre la mano que tendía sobre la cama, como si aún pudiese ver lo que había sostenido momentos antes. -Se suponía que debía morir.- Dijo Sasuke, y luego sus rasgos se afilaron una vez más. -Debiste haberla detenido.-

-No podría haber hecho nada para detenerla incluso aunque hubiera querido.- Le respondió con sinceridad.

Algo antiguo, oscuro y oculto se elevó desde las profundidades de su ser y emergió hasta la vista. -De existir una próxima vez, muere contra ella de ser necesario. No le permitas mientras vivas poner en riesgo su vida por la mía de nuevo.-

Después de sostener su mirada y haber medido sus palabras, la única cosa que pareció correcta hacer fue asentir. Había sido comandado, no le habían hecho una petición. En palabras había pesado el valor de ambas vidas y era bastante obvio cual de las dos era preciosa para él. La próxima vez, si alguna vez la había, debía resguardar la vida de Sakura y sería forzado a dejar la de Sasuke atrás.

El resto del día debió ser tedioso para Sasuke de manejar. Karin se les unió pronto y con ella trajo la imposición de Sakura, él debía mantener reposo hasta que fuera conveniente. A pesar de ello, permaneció sereno ante las atenciones de la mujer. No hubo necesidad de que indagara al respecto con ella, Karin fue lo suficientemente perspicaz para captar la implícita necesidad que Sasuke tenía de rellenar lo ocurrido durante su inconsciencia.

-Cuando regresó tenía un aspecto horrendo,- dijo ella, -pero también tenía una buena condición a simple vista. Pude corroborar luego que había sido mordida y por una grande, pero aún no tengo ni idea de como logró salir de allí. Se rompió algunos huesos de salida, definitivamente.-

Las horas que pasó Sakura fuera de la habitación parecieron transcurrir en un parpadeo para él, pero la forma en la que Sasuke se demoró en ella al regresar le hizo creer que tal vez para él no fue así. Reconoció que la analizaba para corroborar su bienestar, porque era la forma en la que ella también lo veía.

-¿Cómo estuvo?- Juugo le preguntó a Sakura. Ella se veía aliviada.

-El antídoto fue suficiente para los tres. Sin las restricciones del tratamiento anterior de por medio, Orochimaru se puede dar el lujo de prescindir de algo de tiempo. Los inoculó a ambos con la sangre de Tsuchino y con la rapidez que actúa, mañana deberían poder estar listos para el suero una vez que sus cuerpos logren adaptarse a la sustancia.-

-¿Cómo pudiste conseguir esa cantidad de sangre?- Preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura pareció resistirse unos segundos antes de responder en un susurro, como si intentara restarle importancia. -Le arranqué la cola.-

Su entrecejo se arrugó a la par con el de Sasuke, pero fue este quién habló. -¿Cómo lo hiciste?- A pesar de estar preguntando, su tono fue acusador. La elección de sus palabras le daba un corto margen para explicarse. Sakura no usaba armas y tampoco había dicho que le había cortado la cola. -¿Realmente no sólo te atreviste a ir allí si no también fuiste capaz de hacer una estupidez como esa?- Se respondió a si mismo, la molestia en su tono palpable. Él ya había deducido que ella se había arriesgado a hacer contacto con la serpiente para poder obtener el antídoto.

-¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer, Sasuke!- Respondió ella, el tono de voz mesurado que había utilizado hasta ahora se había ido.

-Fuiste a esa cueva a matarte.- La mordacidad en su voz lo puso lo suficientemente alerta como para creer durante unos segundos de que Sasuke iba a levantarse. -Esto no tenía que ver contigo.- Espetó él.

-Fui allí para salvarte.- Respondió, nuevamente comedida. Parecía estar intentando tranquilizarse para ser capaz de manejar la situación como quería. -¡Por supuesto que era mi asunto! Fuiste a buscar esa alternativa después de...- Sakura apenas pareció darse cuenta de nuevo de que no estaban solos en la habitación. Karin no lograba disimular su atención y él no podía hacer nada para minimizar su presencia. -No importa cómo lo hice o lo que sucedió, Sasuke. Lo único que importa es que aún sigues con vida.-

-Ibas a morir.- Señaló Sasuke, y el contraste en su voz fue diferente. No había rabia perceptible y con la acusación parecía estar sopesándolo él mismo en lugar de reclamarle esta vez.

El aura alrededor de Sakura cambió nuevamente, bloqueándolo a él y a Karin fuera de los límites del espacio que los rodeaba. La forma en la que se dirigió a Sasuke fue cálida y tranquilizadora. -Estoy aquí, Sasuke.- _Viva,_ flotó de forma implícita en el aire sobre ellos. Tuvo el efecto esperado, por que Sasuke fue arrastrado fuera de la breve abstracción que había sostenido. -Al igual que tú, y eso es lo único importante.-

A diferencia de los otros, él era el único que tenía la certeza de lo que había sucedido en Takigakure. El mensaje de las aves fue claro, sangre había corrido; más de la que la mayoría de las personas suele sobrevivir. Sasuke había herido a Sakura de una forma en la cual de no haberse tratado de ella nadie más habría sobrevivido y la culpa era algo que él parecía ser tan incapaz de manejar como de ocultar. Sabía que Sasuke había intentado limitarse alrededor de ella desde que había permitido que lo siguiera y sin querer parecía haber terminado colocándola por encima de todo lo demás, incluso de si mismo en medio de toda aquella prevención. A pesar de casi haber perdido la vida, su única turbación giraba alrededor de que Sakura también pudiese haber perdido la suya. La oscuridad que había sido invocada de repente desde el interior de Sasuke se retractó casi visiblemente luego, y él no tuvo nada más que decir. Al encerrarse nuevamente dentro de sí parecía estar de nuevo enfocado en unir las piezas y a sí mismo hacerse lo más discretamente-mayormente- posible con la presencia de Sakura. Aún no era muy claro para él si la necesidad tenía que ver enteramente con la culpa.

Ambos habían vuelto de la muerte de forma diferente. Sakura había abandonado aquel estado precario en el que se había encontrado desde el enfrentamiento con Sasuke, y él estaba más consciente acerca de ella de lo que lo había estado antes. Verlos interactuar era diferente también. Sasuke no podía encontrar ninguna objeción desde que ella había recobrado la confianza a su alrededor; Sakura también había dejado de dudar acerca de todo. Todo resultaba de alguna forma familiar pero era capaz de ver la novedad de todo, por primera vez parecía que Sakura era capaz de erigir un camino y también que Sasuke no estaba renuente a seguirlo.

* * *

Que Suigetsu no apareciera en su habitación durante todo el día fue suficiente como para que tuviera la certeza de que estaba evitándolo, así que lo volvió su primer objetivo cuando finalmente pudo ponerse en movimiento. Terminó encontrándolo en una habitación repleta de los residentes del escondite y percibió que aquello no había sido una coincidencia. Suigetsu estaba tan pálido que fácilmente podía ser traslúcido, su expresión una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo.

-Estuve esperándote,- le dijo al albino.

Intuía que de todos era él quien más sabía. No se había molestado en interrogar a Orochimaru al respecto, sabía que sus respuestas probablemente serían lo suficientemente indiferentes e insatisfactorias como para hacerlo enfurecer. La ira no le servía. El hecho de que Sakura hubiera conseguido salir de allí con vida era alivio suficiente como para mantener a raya su enojo, pero el desconocer cómo lo había logrado lo había mantenido lo suficientemente en vela. Cualquier fuerza que la había arrancado de la muerte, él quería conocerla.

-S-sasuke, yo... Lo siento, - dijo en respuesta, muy cerca de gritar. -Se lo dije a Sakura también. Sé que debí haberla sacarla de allí yo mismo, como pidió la babosa.- Cuando mantuvo la mirada en blanco el tiempo suficiente, él continuó desbordándose. -Ella se adelantó en el camino,- explicó Suigetsu. -Se suponía que Orochimaru y yo debíamos asistirla después de que ella hubiera tomado el antídoto, pero nos separamos en una pelea previa y Sakura terminó lastimada. Invoqué a Aoda para que la asistiera, pensé que lo haría y no me equivoqué. Él regresó para dirigirnos a ella y se mantuvo con nosotros cuando su invocación apareció y nos dijo que Sakura lo había obtenido, estaba muy herida y... aún en peligro.

»Muchas serpientes aparecieron cuando íbamos en camino a ayudarla. Luego nos bloquearon y Orochimaru sugirió que era más necesario para ti que nosotros regresáramos.- Pareció avergonzado. -No sabía que hacer... Quise ir tras ella, pero realmente pareció como que cada maldita serpiente de la Cueva Ryūchi se empeñó en dejarnos fuera del asunto. No fue hasta que estuvimos aquí sin Sakura que supe que debí haberme quedado a pelear. Aún no entiendo como lo logró, pero de haber sido por nosotros...- Se privó de continuar, la hila superior de dientes puntiagudos sobresaliendo de sus labios.

La habían abandonado allí y la culpa y el miedo era lo que lo había abstenido de su presencia. En lo profundo, la lejana realidad que pudo haber sido el que Sakura hubiera muerto no sólo por ir a salvarle la vida, si no también porque ellos la habían dejado a su suerte, resonó en su interior de una forma tan amenazante como lo había hecho el cascabel de Tsuchino. Apartó la vista de las posibilidades que hubieran denotado tal escenario y lo que podría haber suscitado y notó que a Suigetsu le resbalaba el sudor por la frente. Descartó el cúmulo de pensamientos que había estado siguiendo con un asentimiento y pronto lo tuvo fuera de vista, el paso que mantuvo al retirarse, célero. Se dirigió a si mismo hacia el lugar en el que había sido vencido la última vez, enorme y vacío, el humo de su propio jutsu de invocación se elevó hasta el techo. Aoda ocupó más espacio dentro del salón de entrenamiento del que lo había hecho Tsuchino, inmenso y oscuro.

-Dime todo lo que ocurrió desde el momento en el que fuiste invocado, Aoda.- Le ordenó sin contemplaciones.

-Suigetsu me invocó para asistir a la chica babosa,- respondió sin preámbulos. -No lo hice hasta que ella logró explicar que sucedía, cuando lo hizo, la llevé a la cueva de Tsuchino. Me pidió que buscara a Suigetsu y Orochimaru para llevarlos hasta allí también... Nunca creyó que pudiese lograrlo por si sola, sabía que iba a ser derrotada.

»Cuando me encontré con ellos y regresábamos hacia el lugar, la babosa apareció. Había obtenido la sangre y la quería a salvo, suplicaba por la vida de la chica. Ninguno de ellos les fue permitido avanzar más allá por muchos de los otros, Orochimaru y Suigetsu decidieron retirarse así que nunca hubo una pelea.-

-Sakura volvió después de horas de haber estado en la cueva. ¿Cuáles fueron las órdenes de las serpientes y por qué fue mantenida allí?-

-Después de que se fueron,- continuó la serpiente, -el Sabio de la Serpiente Blanca convocó mi presencia en la cueva de Tsuchino. Las órdenes de evitar que la chica saliera de la cueva venían de él. Fue allí donde la vi otra vez, había extraído la sangre mordiendo como lo hubiera hecho una serpiente y arrancándole la cola después, Tsuchino estaba furiosa. El Sabio contuvo su ira y me mandó a llevarla a su territorio de la cueva. En el camino noté que sus heridas se sanaban por si solas, pero aún parecía estar luchando contra el veneno para cuando la Serpiente Blanca regresó. Tuve que retirarme y dejarlos, si ella logró salir de la cueva fue por su obra.-

Él nunca lo había visto, pero había escuchado hablar del Sabio varias veces. La gente iba a la Cueva Ryūchi buscando sus predicciones, cruzando trampas y pruebas mortales para ser capaces de siquiera tener una audiencia y aprender sus artes. No todos los usuarios vinculados que habían llegado alguna vez a la Cueva lo habían visto. _¿Qué tenía que hacer con ella?_ Aoda ya le había dicho todo lo relevante, pero antes de accionar el sello para desvanecerlo, habló de nuevo.

-¿Por qué elegiste ayudarla?- Preguntó.

La serpiente se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos. -La razón por la que estamos vinculados es porque podemos llegar a razonar de manera similar. Le ofrecí tomar su lugar en lo que ella intentaba hacer, se negó. El servicio que estaba dispuesta a pagar por ti incluso sabiendo los resultados me dijo lo suficiente de quién era ella, que te hayas molestado en invocarme sólo para que te dijera todo esto lo prueba. Ella te ha mostrado su valor como lo ha demostrado ante mí, y la lealtad es algo con lo que puedo relacionarme.-

Hacía algunos años, se había convertido en el único humano que Aoda había llegado a respetar cuando habían elegido pactar. Aquello ya no parecía ser más.

-Antes de que se fuera, sé que firmó un contrato de sangre con nosotros,- ante esto, Sasuke mostró sorpresa. -Su nombre está en el pergamino. El Sabio de la Serpiente Blanca parecía complacido por ello.-

Reconocía el miedo que Sakura le tenía a las serpientes antes de entrar a la cueva, al casi morir en contra de una podría haber esperado que aquella fobia creciera en lugar de ser superada. Necesitaba esclarecer muchas cosas con ella, siempre que seguía reuniendo información todo parecía cada vez tener menos sentido.

-¿Afiliada a quién?- Alcanzó a preguntarle.

-Firmó el contrato de sangre de Tsuchino.- Y aquello le pareció rotundamente fuera de lugar. -Si alguna vez se molesta en responder su llamada, no será de ninguna ayuda para cualquiera sea la circunstancia que llegara a empujarla para que la invocara.-

-Si alguna vez lo hace,- dijo él, -responde tú a su llamado. Ve en su ayuda.- Le ordenó.

Aoda mantenía el derecho a negarse, pero eligió no utilizarlo. Sakura se había ganado su respeto con sus propias leyes, así que simplemente asintió en respuesta antes de desaparecer como comandado.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encaminarse hasta el lugar en el que ella se repartía entre ellos. En la sala de observación junto a ella estaban Kazuo y Tomohisa, vivos y en buenas condiciones, sin señales visibles de que la mutación los hubiese afectado en lo absoluto. Sus conductas parecían haberse modificado ligeramente también, una clase de afecto rápidamente desarrollado, en el más joven la adoración más notable, en el mayor cierta formalidad que podía ser vinculada con el respeto que no había mostrado antes. La forma en la que se envararon cuando ingresó en la habitación mostró que también habían desarrollado mucha más cautela hacia él.

La última vez que los había visto había sido lo suficientemente sacudido por las palabras de Sakura como para preocuparse por no actuar de forma radical. Si hubiera escogido como objetivo a la mente más débil, habría escogido a Tomohisa. En su lugar, escogió al que sabía tenía las creencias más fuertes para ser capaz de encontrar la raíz. No hubo demasiada resistencia que Kazuo pudiese colocar cuando encaró el Sharingan, pero el dominio que tuvo que colocar sobre él debió ser firme para lograr que él le mostrara lo que quería ver.

Kazuo y Tomohisa no estaban relacionados por más vínculo que el simple conocimiento de que el otro existía antes de que su pequeña aldea pereciera bajo el paso de un escuadrón de Zetsus blancos que iba de camino a sus líneas. No contaban con ninguna clase de fuerza que pudiera oponerse a ellos y tuvieron suerte de haber salido de allí con vida. Perdieron más de lo que eran capaces de reponer, y en la mente de Kazuo se encontraba arraigado el deseo de ser más fuerte al costo que fuera necesario, para ser capaz de defender su vida y la de las personas que aún conservaba. No presionó el asunto para llegar al papel de Orochimaru en todo aquello, no le interesaba. Se había convencido ya de que si lo que encontrara resultaba insatisfactorio golpearía la consciencia fuera de ellos, pero podía entender lo que los movía, la búsqueda del poder por una voluntad mayor a la propia.

Tsuchino era la mejor elección desde que tenían un límite de tiempo, nunca sopesó la posibilidad real de que pudiera fallar. Creía que sus posturas hacia Sakura eran el resultado de conocer que de alguna forma estaba involucrada en su oportunidad real de supervivencia, pero hacia él sólo mostraban cautela. A Kazuo no le había gustado la intromisión a su mente, pero de haber sabido que todo se tornaría de la manera en la que lo hizo él no sería capaz siquiera de mirarlo con precaución. Ellos bien podrían estar muertos en aquel momento debido a los experimentos de Orochimaru si por un momento hubiera considerado que la vida de Sakura era un precio a pagar para mantenerlos con vida.

-Sasuke,- lo llamó, y su visión resultó brillante de la forma en la que hacía un mes habría encontrado inconveniente, pero ahora sólo le proveía cierta clase de alivio. Volvía a dirigirse a él con aquella soltura y facilidad como lo había hecho siempre y la familiaridad lo hacía recibir el cambio sin cuestionarlo. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

Dio un corto asentimiento como respuesta. -Necesito hablar contigo.-

A diferencia del día anterior, su postura no fue renuente a encausarse en el tema que sabía quería tocar. Dio pocas vueltas alrededor antes de que les permitiera a ambos hombres retirarse.

-Karin ha estudiado cuidadosamente un cultivo de sus células, el genoma cambió. Ambos deberían estar listos para desarrollar las habilidades de la línea sucesoria con algo de entrenamiento.- Que llenara el silencio con su voz la hizo más ella de lo que había sido aquellos días. -Lograr que aprendan a fusionar los distintos elementos será complejo, Orochimaru podría tener más complicaciones de lo que creyó.- No fue la ausencia de emoción lo que le hizo enarcar la ceja, si no la de aversión. El odio imprimía sus palabras cada vez que se refería a la serpiente y en aquella ocasión se estaba refiriendo a él de manera impersonal.

»Necesitan paciencia. Ahora están bien, pero aún me preocupa lo que pasará con ellos ahora que están involucrados en asuntos tan complejos. Las decisiones que tomen en la reunión los afectarán también y aún no estoy segura de cómo lo harán. En el peor de los casos, podrían restringir su libertad.-

-Esa fue la única consecuencia que previeron,- le dijo él. -Saben que estarán a la jurisdicción de los Kages una vez que se defina la situación de Orochimaru, están preparados para ello.- Omitió comentar que Kazuo estaba dispuesto a hacer sus propias exigencias al respecto.

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad. -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Mantuvo el silencio el tiempo necesario como para descartar su pregunta. -Quiero saber qué pasó cuando te quedaste en la Cueva, Sakura.- Dijo, entrando directamente en materia. -Cómo saliste y por qué el Sabio de la Serpiente Blanca está involucrado en todo esto.-

Ella pareció confundida durante unos segundos. -¿Sabio? ¿Te refieres a la anciana? Pensé que era una víbora loca, pero ahora tiene un poco más de sentido,- la risa que abandonó sus labios sonó ligera y agradable. Había estado hablando para si misma hasta que eligió mirarlo para responder. -Sé que me puse en riesgo, Sasuke, fue mi intención desde un principio. Conocía los riesgos y los tomé. Después de darle el antídoto a Katsuyu-sama estuve algún rato inconsciente, cuando desperté, la anciana estaba allí.

»Creo que no me ayudó a recuperarme de ninguna forma, el sello y lo que había alcanzado a beber del antídoto lo hicieron todo, pero si me colocó a salvo de Tsuchino. No podría explicarte por qué, era más bien bastante extraña,- se excusó, rascándose la cabeza. -Cuándo pregunté acerca de por qué estaba allí fue bastante críptica, pero todo se resumía en que debía conocer cosas que involucraban nuestro destino, el de los tres. Profecías que ya les habían sido reveladas a ustedes.-

Hagoromo había sido quién le había hablado de su destino y de los designios que lo involucraban previos a su existencia. Antes de él, era el linaje de su clan y el porvenir que venía sobre los usuarios del Sharingan lo que lo dirigían. A pesar de todo ello, nunca les prestó más atención de la debida, no le importaba el destino porque el futuro era algo que no podía vislumbrar a la distancia más allá de objetivos en concreto. Poco le interesaba lo que lo había predispuesto a llevar la vida que había llevado, porque había dejado de ser lo suficientemente ciego como para culpar a cualquier otra cosa de las decisiones que él había tomado y modificaron el rumbo de su vida, ni tampoco para culpar al _destino_ de las decisiones que otros habían tomado y lo habían afectado a él en algún punto. Incluso aquellas profecías eran inciertas dependiendo de la voluntad del involucrado, y por ello Hagoromo había intervenido durante la guerra. No estaba interesado en la conexión milenaria que existía entre Naruto y él antes de nacer, porque él había elegido crear su vínculo con él y era por ello que existía. Hizo de él su mejor amigo y su rival, y desencadenó los hechos que lo hicieron redimirse. Que hubiera una predicción acerca de ellos respondía al mismo principio, pero no evitaba que siguiera causándole intriga.

-Habló acerca de todo lo que pasó, con nosotros y antes de nosotros. Me dijo que debíamos estar juntos.- Dijo ella, después de que él la instara a continuar con la mirada. -Pero todo el tiempo consideré que estaba tratando de advertirme acerca del futuro. Creo que tendremos trabajo que hacer para lograr que la paz que ha sido lograda se mantenga, y según ella será nuestra responsabilidad hasta el final.- Se explicó, revolviéndose entre algunos implementos de laboratorio. -Estaba tratando de prevenirme del hecho de que no podré librarme nunca de ustedes.- Comentó con gravedad, pero había una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -No hubo mucho que no supiera ya, tal vez debió haberlos llevado a ustedes para advertirles que no podrían librarse de mí.-

La tranquilidad que había en Sakura después del viaje a la Cueva había transmutado en una visible felicidad, se esparcía a su alrededor y resplandecía sobre ella como un aura casi palpable, volviéndolo incapaz de apartar la vista. El Sabio de la Serpiente Blanca no sólo le había devuelto la vida, también la voluntad. Lentamente, la vio cerrar la distancia entre ellos hasta sólo algunos pasos. Su rostro era acendrado, lleno de color, sus rasgos no tenían ningún desperfecto y sus ojos estaban llenos de la vida que deseaba resguardar.

-A menudo es difícil creer que realmente existe un lugar para mí a su lado, siempre lo fue. He pasado la vida intentando convencerme a mi misma, me he esforzado tanto por alcanzarlos, pero supongo que siempre será difícil cuando se trata de ustedes. No me creía la mayoría de las veces, y probablemente tenga que ver con que alguien más me lo dijo que con el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho una criatura ancestral, pero ahora lo hago, Sasuke.-

-Tú eres parte de nosotros.- Incuestionable, salió presuroso de sus labios. Desde que podía recordar se había tratado de los tres y de como sin importar cuánto intentó deshacerse de ellos lo que sea que los unía no residía. Si Sakura desapareciera, no era difícil preveer que ello crearía una brecha entre Naruto y él. _Si ella hubiese muerto..._

Sakura le mostró una sonrisa cándida debajo de las mejillas sonrojadas. La calidez se irradió de ella hasta alcanzarlo, cubriéndolo y disipando los pensamientos sombríos.

-Lo sé,- respondió ella, colocando un mechón rosado detrás de su oreja. -Te mencionó también,- dijo después de una pequeña pausa. Él la cuestionó con la mirada. -Separados representamos una debilidad, unidos una ventaja.- Sus ojos le rehuyeron, paseándose por la habitación, él no dejó de mirarla hasta que volvió a mirarlo de reojo. -Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que me pidas que me vaya, Sasuke. Ni antes ni después.- El rubor en su rostro y su temblor apenas perceptible mostraba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para empujar las palabras fuera de su boca. -No me retractaré.-

Sintió la necesidad de sostenerla, pero se dirigió a si mismo para no hacerlo. Sakura no estaba desprovista de soporte y aunque pareciera vulnerable estaba bien sostenida a puños llenos a las profundidades de su ser, la oscuridad se había moldeado hasta volverse corpórea para que ella pudiese sujetarse. No podía encontrar ningún rastro de debilidad ni duda en la figura que lo encaraba, sólo el típico cúmulo de emociones que ella nunca había aprendido a canalizar de la manera correcta. Sakura estaba desbordada, siempre lo había estado, y ahora que estaba dentro estaba empezando a derramar y a llenar también el vacío. Lo había confrontado y sobrevivido y cuando pensó que se perdería en él, sólo parecía haberse encontrado a si misma dentro.

No podía explicar cómo lo hacía, pero podía percibir su influencia alcanzando la nada y acercándose a las partes de él de las cuales había querido ponerla a salvo desde un principio. La necesidad de apartarla aún permanecía, pero no creía que por el momento existiera una forma de sacarla de allí. Había utilizado cada recurso que creyó apropiado e incluso algunos que pensó nunca usaría contra ella y aún así había permanecido inmarcesible. El peor aspecto de toda la situación recaía en como se había alzado desde la obscuridad, negándose a ser tragada por ella y como la luz que emitía se transformó desde algo que no podía soportar a algo que necesitaba encarar para ser capaz de tener algo de paz en lo absoluto. Sakura aún se encontraba en un peligro que él quería que evadiera, pero si no podía luchar contra ella por su propio bien, la protegería de él mismo de ser necesario.

Por eso, mientras Sakura se reunía a si misma y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta, movida por el silencio al que la había sometido, aceptó su destino como lo había hecho con Hagoromo y su propio clan, ahora consciente de la aparente existencia de una influencia que lo predisponía a estar acabado en las situaciones relacionadas a ella y a como no era capaz de oponerse efectivamente en su contra. Sabiendo que tenía una elección en cualquiera fuera la vía en la que ese camino lo llevaría; arrancándola hasta sangrar o a luchar contra si mismo y sus demonios para evadir que ella lo hiciera, para segurar su propio sosiego.

Le pediría que se fuera algún día para su propio bienestar, pero el día no era uno que él fuese capaz de visualizar aún. Después de que dejaran la guarida de Orochimaru, sólo serían ambos.

Siguió el camino que había dejado el eco de sus pisadas.

* * *

Alivio no era la palabra apropiada, esta estaba realmente definida en su mente como alrededor de mil veces la definición aumentada y aún no existía. El aliento que abandonó su boca después de que Sasuke dejó la habitación con un asentimiento y sin clavarle la espada en el cuerpo, se sintió como la primera vez que había exhalado después de haberse dado cuenta de que Sakura no iba a regresar al escondite por su cuenta. Cuando ella lo hizo, estuvo muy ocupado lamentando haberla dejado allí antes de darse cuenta que de cualquier forma Sasuke probablemente estaría furioso con él. Su reacción ante el relato había sido la ideal, pero en lo profundo fue capaz de sentir en él la tensión de la cual había estado asustado inicialmente, aunque esta había desaparecido tan rápido como había venido.

De todas formas, no iba a tentar su suerte quedándose demasiado tiempo alrededor de Sasuke. Sin importar lo que dijeran -no había nadie en particular que estuviese diciendo nada en lo absoluto- Sakura se había convertido el punto débil de Sasuke, y él ya no pensaba meterse con eso. Aún cargaba parte de aquella vergüenza hacia Sakura, si hubiese sido él el abandonado en un nido de serpientes enojadas, aún estaría lanzando maldiciones al aire.

Se sentía un poco estúpido por intentar esconderse cuando captaba ambos, colores pasteles y oscuros caminando por los pasillos, cuando se cruzó con Orochimaru. Sus ojos, como los de él, los seguían a ambos a la distancia.

-Pensaste que ella no regresaría.- Expuso sus pensamientos en voz alta cuando notó que la mirada de Orochimaru pareció dirigirse por unos momentos exclusivamente hacia ella.

-Si lo hice, en un pensamiento lejano,- respondió Orochimaru, -cubierta por una mortaja. Eso si por alguna extraña razón no terminaba siendo comida de serpiente.-

-Pensé que estaba acabada por lo que dijo la babosa, pero no estuve sorprendido cuando obtuvo el antídoto.- Le admitió. -No deberías subestimarla. ¿Has visto lo que puede hacer?- _Podía dar miedo._ Él debía haberlo visto al menos una vez. Durante la guerra, siempre que ella hacía algo podía ser sentido a miles de kilómetros a la redonda.

-Es justo como Tsunade, incluso puede que haya una posibilidad de que sea incluso mejor.- Dijo la serpiente, ausente. -¿Cuánto dirías que falta para que estén juntos?-

Lo pensó durante un par de segundos. -No mucho.- Suigetsu le respondió con honestidad. Con Juugo y Karin, incluso estaría listo para apostar. -¿Pero por qué te importa siquiera?-

-Ahora que todo acabó y Sasuke no tiene ningún deber como en el pasado reestablecer su clan podría convertirse en su prioridad. Ella parece lo suficientemente notable entre las de su clase, o al menos bastante resistente. No es común, así que pronto no seré el único interesado en sus actividades. Podrían atraer hacia si mismos toda clase de atención.-

-No creo que a la gente le importe tanto. Digo, hacen una pareja fuerte, una que podría ser malditamente terrorífica como dupla, la gente podría estar más cautelosa que interesada.- Si los viera pasar por la calle, al menos él no tendría más que una leve curiosidad.

-Esa clase de pareja haría un alboroto incluso si ella fuera una don nadie. Cualquier movimiento que Sasuke haga con respecto a su vida y a la línea sucesoria que pudiera pasar a otro será el centro de atención.

»Desde el momento en el que elijan ser los mantendrán vigilados. Si conciben, serán perseguidos. Un hijo suyo ya sería invaluable y ella incluso podría añadirle algo a la ganancia genética. No toda la atención será buena.- Explicó la serpiente.

-¿Y la tuya es...?- Le preguntó.

-Curiosidad.- Respondió con simpleza. -Mi atención es lo menos de lo que tendrán que preocuparse de ahora en adelante.-

Suigetsu le dio una breve mirada sospechosa. Orochimaru era el ser menos confiable del planeta, y donde sus luces apuntaban la situación podía tener algo de sentido. Por su propio bien, esperaba que supiera mejor que intentar algo tan estúpido. Sasuke lo aplastaría como una mosca si pensaba que era alguna clase de amenaza inminente a su aldea, incluso peor si lo fuera para alguien relacionado a él. Sasuke había enloquecido por su familia, por su hermano, había ido contra el mundo. Si se unía a Sakura eso la colocaría incluso más escalones arriba de los que ya la tenía; referirse a la amenaza a un heredero mezclaba tantos de esos conceptos que ya lo sentía por adelantado hacia cualquiera que se le ocurriera tratar de cruzar más allá las líneas de confort que Sasuke mantenía alrededor de si mismo y la gente que realmente le importaba.

Al día siguiente, cuando fue inevitable que Sakura y él cruzaran caminos, dio otro buen respiro.

-Gracias,- dijo ella, Sasuke lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar. -Sé que intentaste ir por mí después de que lo pusieron a salvo.-

Tuvo la oportunidad de sentirse abochornado-profundamente- y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

-Ni que lo digas, si no hubieses sido capaz de sanar por tu cuenta, tú...-

-Estaría bien, Suigetsu.- Interrumpió ella. -Teníamos una misión y fue cumplida, no iba a culparte.- _No me preocupabas tú exactamente._ Sakura se volteó en la dirección que seguía su mirada y añadió, -él también lo habría entendido. Pero no tiene caso que sigamos discutiendo lo que no pasó, estoy bien.- Aseguró, colocándole una mano en el hombro con la intención de confortarlo y de seguramente apartarle la mortificación del rostro.

Le echó un vistazo a su mano. -No te romperé los dedos por esto.- Sonrió con arrogancia, y ella rió sonoramente. Su risa llenó el aire y fue lo suficientemente observador para captar como Sasuke se volteó hacia el sonido instintivamente mientras lo buscaba. Hizo otra broma tonta acerca de la naturaleza de sus primeros encuentros y mientras ella seguía riendo, probó él, Sasuke continuó mirando con la discreción natural que lo hacía lucir apenas interesado, pero no había pasado tanto condenado tiempo con él como para no saber mejor que eso. Sakura no era alguien de quién Sasuke pareciera capaz de huir, e incluso si trataba, después de casi morir y devolverle la vida pensaba que era improbable que ella permitiera que algo así ocurriera.

El movimiento en la guarida se había levantado, iban a irse pronto y todo el mundo se preparaba para la partida de Orochimaru, pero ellos tres no tenían mucho que hacer. Karin debía viajar pronto para hacerse cargo de un par de otros escondites, Juugo y él estarían al mando de ese.

-¿Cuándo crees que lo veremos de nuevo?- Les preguntó. No había visto a Sasuke algún tiempo antes de que los contactara para la misión de extracción y ahora que iba a irse de nuevo y después de deshacerse de todo el lío de Orochimaru, tenía el presentimiento de que no vendría hasta ellos en un tiempo.

-Más temprano que tarde, no es como si fuera a morir.- Dijo Karin, aparentemente convencida de la renovada inmortalidad de Sasuke. -Además, sin importar lo que suceda con Orochimaru aún estamos involucrados con este lugar y si esto es transferido como instalaciones de Konoha todavía seríamos su asunto.-

-Me estaba acostumbrando, ya sabes,- les admitió, las manos entrelazadas tras su nuca. -Todo esto resultó ser _entretenido._ Pero lo que sea que suceda, la sorpresa real sería que ella no estuviera ahí la próxima vez que lo veamos.-

Karin apoyó su peso recostando la cadera en el mueble del laboratorio, los brazos cruzados al pecho. -Sasuke es capaz de separar su deber de sus...- Se perdió en medio de los _sentimientos,_ pero para ser justos, para él también era raro referirse a ello cuando tenía que ver con Sasuke. -...otros asuntos. No creo que sería tan extraño. Pero definitivamente ella estará esperando por él en algún lugar.-

-En este momento me atrevería a decir que él volvería a donde sea que ella esté. Fue divertido verlo luchar una pelea que no puede ganar así como así, Sakura puede ser una adversaria bastante buena.-

Ella cerró los ojos. -Eso es lo que sucede cuando personas tan tercas se enfrentan. A veces pienso que continuarán así durante años hasta que alguno de los dos no se rinda.-

-¿Qué dices tú, Juugo? ¿Quieres ingresar a la apuesta?- Le preguntó.

El grandullón los miró desde su asiento e incluso aunque había lucido perdido en sus pensamientos como si no los hubiese estado escuchando, su respuesta fue inmediata. -Creo que él ya perdió.-

Su propia apuesta estaba en que ella ya había ganado, pero era prácticamente lo mismo, así que coincidía con él.

1 en Karin, 2 para Juugo y él. Quería creer que las probabilidades estaban de su lado.

* * *

Era más resistente que los otros Sabios, de lejos la más duradera. El viejo Sapo debía haber estirado la pata eones atrás y la Babosa estaba tan propensa a multiplicarse que a aquellas instancias la original ya debía haber sido reemplazada sin notarlo por alguna de sus interminables crías. Ella era la única que se mantenía lo suficientemente fuerte así como también fiel a la serpiente que había salido del huevo, y no lucía tan vieja. Mudar la piel ayudaba con ello.

Sus dones eran diferentes entre si, pero a pesar de haberlo hecho durante cientos de vidas mortales las predicciones seguían siendo poco claras y complejas, confusas y propensas a la mal interpretación-más de lo que ya lo era la divina fortuna en general- y ninguna trabajaba con demasiada anticipación. Las visiones eran borrosas si estaban lejos de cumplirse y mientras se acercaban al tiempo presente se volvían más claras a la vista. A menudo era molesto tratar de adivinar formas fuera de situaciones sin contexto que eran colocadas como las cosas por venir, y como se desarrollarían los acontecimientos que los dirigirían a finalmente suceder.

Lo disfrutaba, aún así. La bola de cristal transparente era una buena ayuda desde que definía mejor los rostros y acontecimientos del presente mejor de lo que su tercer ojo lo hacía. Con la pipa colgando de los fauces y el humo rodeándola, los vio; juntos eran como la primavera en el inframundo. Sakura tenía una buena idea de lo que se suponía tenía que hacer-con un poco de su ayuda- y aunque él ya parecía algo resistente abandonarla, aún era incorrecto tratar de predecirlo sin la intervención de su don. Sasuke no era un humano predecible y nunca había estado tan claro como ella lo estaba.

No podía intervenir más de lo que había hecho y era necesario que fuese tan críptica. Existía la probabilidad de un futuro que reclamaba que ellos se unieran para crear un ser que los sucedería, pero si le hubiera dicho a Sakura que sería su propia cría uno de los próximos de los cuales dependerá el balance del mundo en el futuro después de ellos, habría estado asustada por la presión que suscitaba sobre ella y la tarea que recaería sobre su descendencia. Si la criatura nunca existía, el futuro estaría incompleto. No le estaba permitido favorecer o desfavorecer los acontecimientos de una u otra probabilidad, así que lo único que podía hacer en el tiempo libre era ambos, adivinar y apostar. Adivinar tenía más que ver con todo el tiempo en el que había observado miles de escenarios acontecer durante muchas décadas y la mayoría de las veces se confiaba en hacerlo.

La imagen en el cristal cambió para mostrar un paisaje brillante y soleado, la imagen de Naruto apareció rodeada de los colores que lo definían. El Perro lo acompañaba, el paso que daban tan perezoso como él.

 _-Así que, se supone que debo decirles que se vayan al demonio cuando estén sobre mi cuando regresemos por dejar que me convencieras de que tú eres suficiente escolta.-_ Desprovisto del atuendo de Hokage, parecían sólo un ninja común.

- _Si,-_ asintió el rubio, sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro. - _Soy lo suficientemente poderoso para mantener el viejo trasero de mi maestro a salvo.-_ El aludido le dio una mirada de soslayo, Naruto se rió haciéndole honor al zorro sellado en su interior, las marcas en sus mejillas cual bigotes. - _¡Estoy bromeando! Sabes que soy un escuadrón completo de ANBU en presentación de uno, dattebayo. Además...-_

- _No querías a nadie más aquí.-_

Abrió uno de sus ojos azules. - _Bueno, si. Es un asunto familiar. Es la primera vez que estaremos todos juntos desde que Sasuke se fue, también tengo un rato sin ver a Sakura-chan. Quiero que sea como en los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos sólo nosotros.-_

- _Creo que todos han crecido mucho desde entonces. No será como cuando tenían trece años, muchas cosas han cambiado.-_ Dijo su maestro, apartando el libro de su rostro.

- _Me da curiosidad,-_ dijo el rubio con la mirada hacia los árboles, - _de saber_ _si han cambiado lo suficiente.-_

Las hojas soplaron y desenfocaron la imagen, el cristal volviéndose tan claro como el agua. No podía mirar nada más allá, pero era capaz de adivinar. Si el Sapo amenazaba con atacar a la Babosa, la Serpiente también sería forzada a atacar al Sapo. Si tenía una buena conjetura, apostaría a que el Sapo atacaría.

* * *

 ** _¡!_**

 _No quise hacerle una despedida formal a Taka porque admitiré que me dio algo de sentimiento dejarlos ir, así que lo tomé como una salida natural. Este capítulo para mi fue importante porque necesito introducir la 'smooth transition' de Sasuke en todo esto. Además de eso, incluí un momento muy bonito entre Karin y Sakura. Si les soy sincera, nunca me desagradó Karin, pero tampoco era de mis personajes favoritos y cuando escribo me gusta humanizar a mis personajes. Pero, después de ver el papel que ella desempeña más adelante (si no es Spoiler, lo que pasó en los recientes capítulos de Boruto con ella y Sarada, -no veo Boruto, pero me alcanzó el rumor y acá uso todo lo que puedo, así que como Pro tip para hacer esta historia mejor, siéntanse libres de informarme del progreso en Boruto acerca de los personajes que tocamos aquí y yo me las arreglaré para hacer que todo funcione-) es conocimiento general que Karin atendió el parto de Sarada y siempre me ha parecido que ese es un momento muy especial y bastante delicado, me habría sentido mal de meter a Karin en todo esto si no existiera un vínculo real entre ella y Sakura (por lo menos, personalmente siempre imaginé que tal cosa la tendría que hacer Tsunade, si o si, pero ya ven) haciendo lo mejor que puedo con lo que tengo. jaja_

 _Ahora si, ¡Amo las dudas! Ustedes son las mejores lectoras por mil, aún me sorprenda de tantas y tan bonitas respuestas a esto de verdad. Bien, anteriormente mencioné que alguna de mis interminables notas de autora que en este fic Naruto y Hinata ya están casados, primero porque combina con la línea del tiempo ya que Sakura asistió a la boda de Naruto antes de irse con Sasuke, y segundo porque realmente no me gusta la pareja y no quiero escribir acerca de ella más de lo escencial jaja, así como también de que nunca me tragué lo del amor NaruHina instantáneo, porque el ramen así no es tan bueno. Así que, con respecto a Naruto en este fic esperen lo inesperado (tampoco exageren, ya a la mitad de este fic deben conocer que hago que todo tenga perfecto sentido)_

 _En el capi anterior, imaginé que Juugo le dijo a Sakura algo parecido a "No pierdas el tiempo con él, ellos son más importantes." Y pues, como visto aquí, Orochimaru, Kazuo y Tomohisa los van a acompañar al Rayo, es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Aún así, el traslado como tal no es algo que pienso incluír en el relato porque no es tan relevante como todo lo que ocurrirá al llegar al país, hay muchas cosas pasando al mismo tiempo allí, así que probablemente será otro pequeño arco._

 _Siento si a veces los diálogos son algo confusos, jaja es que realmente no me gusta ser repetitiva con respecto a los diálogos, y es fácil caer en ello en ese aspecto. Probablemente sé que después del enfrentamiento entre Sasuke y Sakura esperaban a una Sakura que tuviera mejor control de sus emociones, y los tiene. Pero el punto de la pelea fue para que él dejara de verla como alguien frágil y para que ella se llenara de fuerza, pero honestamente no creo que modificar el personaje para que deje de tener 'arrebatos' emocionales frente a Sasuke sea lo correcto, por que eso dejaría de hacerla quien es. En un buen matrimonio las lágrimas no se ocultan, se comparten.  
_

 _Bien, por último, Sasuke y Sakura ya deberían tener 19(? pero 18 también sirve. Ahora, lo más importante, Naruto no va a tener solamente un papel de 'cupido' en este fic. Para mi también se refiere a sus propios sentimientos, como estos evolucionaron y cuales son sus pensamientos reales acerca de Sakura y Sasuke, así como sus sentimientos hacia Hinata. Recuerden que una de las cosas que atormenta a Sasuke es una pequeña línea de pensamiento que le dice que Naruto y Sakura debieron estar juntos..._

 _Saying no more, espero estar aquí mucho y muy pronto. Todos sus maravillosos mensajes hacen posible que pueda volver cada vez con uno de estos, así que como siempre, mándenmelos que me inspiran/apoyan/apresuran._

 _Besos,_

 _Nahare~_


	17. En el Medio de Ambos

Las articulaciones de la nuca le crujieron cuando flexionó el cuello, ahuecando la mano sobre uno de los lados. Estaba de pie sobre un gran pilar de tierra que se erigía desde el suelo y ya estaba considerando sentarse sobre el, pero no quería desalentarlo. El hombre sacó primero la mano fuera del agua, luego la cabeza. Se las arregló manejando el chakra para ser capaz de pararse sobre el agua mientras a la vez intentaba toser el líquido fuera de sus pulmones.

-Seguirás ahogándote mientras no aprendas a mezclarlo desde el interior, Tomohisa. Tu cuerpo está configurado para ello, sólo necesitas entender como hacerlo.- Le dijo ella desde arriba.

-Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Sakura-san.- Tosió él, limpiándose el rostro con el antebrazo a la distancia.

-Cuando estás de pie sobre el agua, transfieres la energía a través de tu cuerpo hasta que alcanza un punto estable en la planta de tus pies, eso prueba que sabes como movilizar el chakra. En este momento dentro de ti existen dos tipos de naturaleza elemental que sabes manejar individualmente. Así como puedes moverlas de un lado al otro, intenta mezclarlas, como si fuesen colores. Cuando lo hagas, no importa si vierto una cascada sobre ti, la vaporizarás.

»Realmente no puedo decirte como usarlos desde que los Kekkei Genkai son habilidades desarrolladas en ciertos individuos, así que sólo puedo guiarte mientras descubres como lograrlo por tu cuenta.-

No era su trabajo hacerlo y en otras circunstancias se habría rehusado, pero Kazuo había aprovechado los consejos esporádicos que había elegido darle cuando Orochimaru no estaba guiándolo en su entrenamiento y se convirtió en un alumno aventajado una vez preparado para ello, pero Tomohisa había estado teniendo problemas con la línea sucesoria en si. Ignoraba lo fundamental y con seguridad su desarrollo necesitaba mucho más tiempo y preparación. Orochimaru ya se había aburrido de él, acostumbrado a aprendices rápidos y habilidosos, así que sintió que estaba bien involucrarse en el asunto. A la distancia, Sasuke observaba, Kazuo algunos metros lejos de él.

Los clones de agua que creó aparecieron frente a Tomohisa mientras él trabajaba las instrucciones que justo le había dado. Unos pocos minutos transcurrieron sin que nada ocurriera y ella fue forzada a crear otra ola que fluyó a través de su boca. Esta vez, él la enfrentó con una técnica de fuego insuficiente que fue minimizada por la suya y terminó por dejarlo tirado y mojado en el suelo.

Había estado enseñando en la academia ninja durante un tiempo cuando aún no estaba completamente comprometida con fundar el proyecto de la clínica infantil, así había descubierto que tenía aptitudes para ello. Con adultos era diferente que con niños: aprender los fundamentos apropiadamente era más difícil para un civil, no acostumbrado a darle el uso correcto a la energía corporal de lo que lo era para un niño, que como sucedía en la mayoría de los casos, había crecido intentándolo. Los adultos tenían todo un instinto a desarrollar más allá del aprendizaje por si solo, y si atacaba a Tomohisa constantemente confiaba que lograría arrancarle cada vez mejores respuestas con el tiempo. Después de un par de entrenamientos, él había dejado de ahogarse en el agua sin poder evitarlo y había comenzado a atacarla con elementos que apenas descubría como utilizar.

Cuando se sentó en el suelo, empapado, ya se encontraba de vuelta en tierra y le había extendido una mano para ayudarlo. -Suficiente por hoy, no quiero que te contagies nada.- Él la aceptó para levantarse, y juntos caminaron hasta donde se encontraban Kazuo y Sasuke.

-¡Has tenido un muy buen progreso, Tomohisa!- Vitoreó Kazuo.

El hombre cruzó los brazos con fuerza contra el pecho. -No es como si alcanzara el tuyo.-

-Mi línea sucesoria es diferente. Creo que si hubiera tenido la tuya, también habría luchado mucho más con el entrenamiento.- Dijo él en respuesta, gentil. -Podrás secarte cuando zarpemos, es mejor que vayamos a buscar a Orochimaru-sama.-

No pudo evitar deslizar una ligera sonrisa hacia la actitud general de Kazuo. Él realmente tenía un buen corazón, desde que ambas líneas sucesorias estaban al mismo nivel de complejidad y su habilidad era extraordinariamente mejor que la de su compañero. No se parecía en nada a los chicos presumidos de los nueve novatos con los que había crecido, siempre luchando entre si con el objetivo de ser el mejor. También reconoció la tácita cautela que había estado manteniendo, no permitiendo que Tomohisa estuviese alrededor de Sasuke más de lo necesario y cuando el pensamiento la hizo dirigir los ojos hacia donde estaba él, encontró que ya la estaba observando.

-¿Por qué te temen, Sasuke?- Le preguntó, curiosa. Incluso la mirada despejada de sus ojos ilegibles y rostro inexpresivo hacían que su corazón dejara de latir durante un segundo cuando lo veía después de tenerlo fuera de vista durante un rato. Sus sentimientos aún hacían un lío en su interior, pero la figura familiar en la que Sasuke se había convertido se había vuelto incluso más cálida desde que había caído realmente en cuenta de que él era la única persona a su lado.

Cuando se había unido a él en su viaje aún estaba nerviosa y asustada acerca de su propio conflicto como para encontrar demasiado consuelo en él, y de alguna forma lo había terminado desarrollando hacia los miembros de su equipo. Ahora, sin ellos, a pesar de que podía decir que extrañaba el humor de Suigetsu, la compañía de Juugo y la extraña relación que había desarrollado con Karin, no había sido realmente capaz de lamentar su ausencia. Alrededor de Orochimaru-e incluso dudaba que algo cambiara sin su presencia- Sasuke era la única persona en la que era capaz de confiar, así como también a quién se sentía más cercana en ese exacto momento de su vida, y era reconfortante saber que al menos en aquellas circunstancias ella significaba lo mismo para él. Era mucho más sencillo manejar sus emociones alrededor de él cuando era con quien podía relacionarse con más facilidad.

Se colocó a su lado cuando empezaron a caminar algunos metros más allá de los hombres frente a ellos. Sasuke tenía una buena idea acerca de lo que su presencia causaba a la gente que lo rodeaba, y su rostro no denotaba nada hacia ello. -Usé el Sharingan para averiguar las razones por las cuales querían ser parte del experimento.-

La sorpresa y el consecuente reproche salió de ella sin que pudiese evitarlo. -¡Sasuke!- Ser sometido bajo el Sharingan ya era de por si una experiencia angustiante, pero ser víctima de el podía resultar verdaderamente horrible.

Cuando la miró, la atravesó. -Hice lo que tenía que hacer.-

Frotó el reverso de su codo, intranquila. -Lo que viste causó que actuaras como lo hiciste, ¿No es así?- Le preguntó, un poco avergonzada por su arrebato indebido. Estaba fuera de lugar señalarlo por las decisiones que lo habían hecho arriesgar su vida para salvarlos, _lo que ella le había suplicado que hiciera._

Por un momento pareció que él estuvo a punto de decir algo al respecto, pero eligió no hacerlo y sólo asintió en respuesta. Sakura tuvo el breve y vertiginoso presentimiento de que él había estado a punto de señalar lo que había pasado por su cabeza, que lo había hecho por ella. Aún estaba insegura de como el pensamiento la hacía sentir, poder haber estado en su mente al tomar las decisiones que casi lo habían dirigido hacia la muerte. El estremecimiento del recuerdo de la desesperación era real; no pudo evitar mirar su perfil, aliviada. Estar envuelta por su simple presencia junto al aire que respiraba era un regalo que sería capaz de intercambiar por cientos de mordidas venenosas.

-Has estado haciendo un buen trabajo con ellos,- y aquello fue tan inesperado que durante algunos momentos sólo atinó a pestañear. No fue hasta que dirigió su mirada del camino de vuelta hacia ella que entendió que él estaba halagando el entrenamiento que había estado teniendo con Kazuo y Tomohisa.

Se sonrojó. -Ellos han trabajado lo suficientemente duro,- respondió, nerviosa.

-No eran aptos para el resto del desarrollo de las líneas sucesorias más allá de las condiciones útiles de sus cuerpos. Orochimaru ya había perdido el interés en mostrarles el camino. Tú mejoraste su rendimiento.-

Desacostumbrada y sonrojada, se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello con la palma de la mano, incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa tímida. Sintió la necesidad de explicarse. -Por un tiempo pensé que eso era lo que debía hacer en la aldea. Sufrí más de lo que disfruté el entrenamiento de Tsunade-shishō, pero eventualmente me hizo quien soy ahora, así que pensé que quería significar eso para alguien alguna vez.

»Pero un día desperté y supe que debía trabajar con la clínica infantil. Esa era la diferencia que realmente debía causar.-

Sasuke asintió, la vista de vuelta hacia el camino. -Ese era el proyecto que te mantuvo en Sunagakure cuando nos cruzamos.- Ella asintió. -¿Naruto era parte de el?-

-Oh, no. De los nueve, Ino es la única además de mi que está en él.- La vergüenza se derritió en algún punto a la mitad de su explicación. -Naruto estaba ocupado con los arreglos de su boda, después con su vida de casado y las orientaciones para el puesto de Hokage. Por el tiempo en el que me fui, con todo el trabajo que tenía apenas y lograba hablar con él.-

La brisa se modificó cuando arribaron al área de la costa, el camino que dirigía al muelle era de madera. Sasuke se había quedado callado por un tiempo y regresado a parecer indiferente a lo que lo rodeaba. Para cuando arribaron al muelle, Orochimaru estaba al final de este, esperándolos. Tenían más de una semana en continuo viaje sobre tierra hasta que llegaron a los límites que les permitirían tomar un barco para navegar el océano hacia el País del Rayo. Cuando estuvo subida en la cubierta, se sintió inquieta. Estarían en alta mar durante días y pasaría algún tiempo hasta que pudiese pisar el suelo de nuevo.

Aunque la presencia de Sasuke era cálida por si sola, él siempre parecía tan particularmente distante de lo que lo rodeaba que tuvo que suspirar al aferrarse a la valla de madera mientras observaba las profundidades azules luego de hacerse a la mar. Con el codo sobre ella apoyando su barbilla, también tenía una buena vista del atardecer. Pensó que tal vez ahora sería el tiempo en el cual finalmente sentiría la ausencia del antiguo Taka, pero el pensamiento no se completó al sentir la presencia de Sasuke a su lado. Estaba mirando en dirección de la luz moribunda y los rayos dorados iluminaron su rostro, definiendo sus rasgos. Se sintió incapaz de no caer inmersa en su visión y él parecía tan libre de preocupaciones que incluso llegó a sentirse agradecida.

Su corazón expandió una calidez a través de su pecho y fue capaz de reafirmar una vez más que realmente lo amaba, desde que su bienestar la hacía sentir una paz que no había sido capaz de disfrutar por años; verlo bañado en la luz y lejos de la oscuridad en la que se había acorazado la hacía sentir pletórica como se había sentido pocas veces en la vida; cuando habían estado realmente juntos después de la guerra, la primera noche que había despertado a su lado e incluso después de la pelea, cuando los dedos de Sasuke habían viajado sin pudor sobre su piel, robándole el aliento en su camino. Los latidos apresurados se detuvieron por un segundo cuando sus orbes oscuros giraron hacia ella, su rostro no se movió ni un centímetro. Su propia mirada parecía analítica y la hizo sentir expuesta, pero se permitió a si misma flotar en ella.

-Eres diferente,- sintió la necesidad de decir.

-Tú también.- Respondió él eventualmente, volteándose a encararla.

Se encontró sorprendida que de antemano siquiera se hubiera molestado en responderle, pero sus palabras la tomaron desprevenida. -¿D-de qué forma?- Las palabras trastabillaron al salir de su boca, sintiéndose de alguna forma impedida por la acotación. _¿Aquello era bueno o malo?_

De alguna forma parecía reprocharle con la mirada, pero su tono estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de señalamiento. -Diferente.- Sasuke se limitó a decir, y su corazón ya estaba latiendo demasiado rápido al compás de su mente y todo el cúmulo de variantes que aquella acusación podía atener. Cuando realizó en el hecho de que la incertidumbre en la cual la guiaban sus pensamientos le estaba causando cierta turbación que podía amenazar con arruinar el momento,-que no era más que uno de aquellos espacios limitados en los que Sasuke se sentía lo suficientemente encausado a _de hecho_ entablar una conversación trivial con ella- se encontró a si mismo buscando calma en el lento oleaje de las aguas, el ir y venir tuvo éxito en traerle alivio a la ansiedad creada por sus emociones, así como también algunos recuerdos.

-Cada vez que navego recuerdo la primera vez que lo hice. ¿Has regresado alguna vez al País de las Olas?- Le preguntó en medio del trance, por ninguna otra razón en particular que mantener su mente ocupada en cualquier otra cosa que su proximidad, los ojos fijados en el profundo azul.

-Aa,- lo escuchó confirmar en su bajo barítono.

-Yo no. A veces me encuentro deseándolo, a pesar de que el lugar aún está un poco embrujado en mis recuerdos.- Dijo ella sabiendo que corría el riesgo de sonar como tonta, _pero eso era la mayoría del tiempo a su alrededor, de cualquier forma_. -Nunca he podido imaginarme regresando al puente.- No, no podía hacerlo sin arrastrar con ella el recuerdo del cuerpo de Sasuke exangüe entre sus brazos, la desesperación que fue nueva en aquel tiempo y terriblemente común en el futuro. Aquello también significaría caminar en algún punto sobre el verdadero sitio de descanso de ambos Zabuza y Haku, el mero pensamiento le ponía los vellos de punta. -Me gustaría navegar hasta llegar de nuevo a la casa de Tsunami. Es un buen pensamiento, me trae buenos recuerdos.-

La pequeña cabaña de Tazuna y su familia había sido el primer lugar fuera de la villa al que se había dirigido con su equipo, el primer techo bajo el cual permanecieron suficiente tiempo juntos como una unidad. Mirando al pasado, aquel era el lugar el cual podía señalar los tres construyeron las bases de su pequeño hogar; más allá de las paredes de madera y lejos de Konoha, entre ellos.

Cuando volvió la mirada hacia Sasuke, él también se enfocaba en el agua. Esperaba que estuviese recordando ese sitio, donde sus lazos se habían atado con tanta fuerza que nunca llegaron a desenredarse con éxito. No estaba segura de si por ello él maldecía el lugar, pero ella no podía evitar bendecirlo. Deseaba regresar, pero nunca se sintió lo correcto hacerlo sola. La fantasía en la cual en aquellos momentos ambos se dirigían a la aldea de sus memorias en ese barco transmutó en un bonito sentimiento que no iba muy lejos de lo que ocurría en la realidad más allá del destino de su viaje. Tal vez muy en el fondo también esperaba que eso lo hiciera querer regresar, no sólo a ellos, si no también a su hogar.

* * *

Su camarote era el único lugar conveniente para mantenerse alejado de continuas miradas de extraños, así que pasó todo el tiempo posible dentro hasta que el espacio reducido resultó lo suficientemente hastiante como para que se molestara en salir. Orochimaru había hecho del suyo su cueva, acostumbrado al confinamiento. El barco no era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiese evitar satisfactoriamente que algunas personas se acercaran demasiado, pero nunca había resultado un problema mantener lejos a civiles y otros con mucho más que una mirada de advertencia. Las mujeres solían ser un problema mayor, pero no había muchas de ellas en el bote y la mayoría se mantenía a una distancia prudente, para su tranquilidad.

Kazuo y Tomohisa se mezclaban entre el resto de la población sin esfuerzo e incluso Sakura también lo hacía algunas veces. Cada vez que elegía salir a cubierta, raramente estaba sola. Alrededor de aquellas personas usualmente adoptaba esa manera de conducirse que la había visto usar exclusivamente con sus pacientes, cordial y formal; con otros, llegaba a mostrarse amigable y accesible. En el curso de aquellos días, incluso se permitió a si mismo develar una mueca de sonrisa cuando podía verla desestimando los intentos de algunos de los hombres a bordo. Sólo con Kazuo y Tomohisa parecía casi afectuosa, pero nadie se quedaba junto a ella el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiese observar de forma satisfactoria la manera en la que el mundo se desarrollaba alrededor de Sakura. Cada vez que elegía salir del camarote, el pulular que la rodeaba cesaba.

Ella era el único lugar al cual dirigirse. A través de los días la había escuchado hablar de asuntos más allá de su añoranza hacia la aldea de las Olas, recuerdos de la vida que existió en su ausencia y él podía recordar en las imágenes que había obtenido estando en los dominios de su mente. Sakura evadía el pasado que los involucraba en conflicto estrictamente, y ella lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para respetar que la mayoría de las veces no hiciera mucho más que escuchar lo que tenía para decir. Aprendió a reconocer la forma en el que sonido de su voz se acentuaba en regocijo y se extinguía en la tristeza, la variedad de sus expresiones cambiantes siendo su única materia de estudio durante los días en mar abierto.

Las pasadas semanas lo habían resignado por su bien a esperar lo inesperado cuando se trataba acerca de su compañera de equipo, y era la ambigüedad que mantenía en a veces ser tan transparente como para que pudiera seguir su línea de pensamiento y otras tan tumultuosa como para ser incapaz de preveer su próximo movimiento, lo que lo mantenía inmerso en una perenne curiosidad. En el fondo, algunas veces se trataba de reiterar que no estuviese rota. Los eventos pasados y recientes habían dejado marcas que sólo eran visibles si se molestaba en cavar lo suficientemente profundo, pero Sakura evitaba que pudiese descubrir algún tipo de sufrimiento medianamente parecido al que la había visto-y experimentado- sufrir. Lo mantenía recelosamente oculto de su vista, superado y ahogado con creces por lo llena de vida que se encontraba.

La vigilancia a la que la había sometido en el pasado para intentar contenerla y preveer sus acciones no lo había vuelto tan consciente de ella como se encontraba ahora; las emociones encontraban el camino para vertirse fuera de su boca en todas sus palabras y aún así Sakura podía ser mesurada, consecuente. Aprendió a reconocer el ligero cambio en su conducta que ocurría cuando él aparecía repentinamente cerca, así como también que constantemente la mente de ella se alejaba del pequeño confinamiento de su transporte y fuera de su alcance. Mientras se acercaban más y más a destino, a menudo la notaba observando el océano con visible añoranza. No resolvía exactamente que anhelaba, pero el asunto solía flotar en la superficie de sus pensamientos aún cuando no lo traía a colación.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, sintió su presencia en la isla cientos de millas más allá. Su chakra casi estallaba a la distancia, extendiéndose por la vasta inmensidad de océano que los separaba y que respondía a los alcances de su poder. Aquella tarde, cuando Sakura perdió la vista hacia el mar lo hizo hacia el oeste, en dirección de la cual provenía el foco de energía, inconsciente de ello, _o no_.

Él los había sentido también, desde que fue una de las primeras visiones que tuvo cuando finalmente pudo ver algo más que el océano, una mancha brillante al sobre el muelle en la lejanía.

- _¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura-chan!_ \- Amplificó sus gritos colocando las manos alrededor de su boca. Sin importar los años, Naruto simplemente no podía quedarse quieto. _Idiota._

-¿Ese es...?- La pregunta de Sakura se interrumpió cuando otro fuerte - _¡Sakura-chan!-_ resonó a la distancia. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente. -¿Por qué grita tanto? Aún quedan algunos minutos para que lleguemos a puerto. _Idiota._ \- Imitó sus pensamientos en voz alta, pero su expresión incómoda fue desvaneciéndose gradualmente cuando lo saludó con la mano en reconocimiento. Cuando él la saludó de vuelta, entusiasta, Kakashi inmóvil a su lado, ella no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se deslizó en su rostro. La luz ascendió a sus ojos como lo hacía cuando le hablaba de las cosas que amaba.

Cuando Orochimaru volvió a la cubierta para unirse a ellos con Kazuo y Tomohisa siguiéndolo, eso no arruinó su humor. Pensó que incluso podría haber notado su impaciencia si desembarcar hubiera tomado más tiempo y Naruto no fuera conocido por ser impaciente. Ambos, Kakashi y él se acercaron tan pronto como pisaron el camino de madera del muelle.

-¡Sasuke!- Saludó el rubio a corta distancia esa vez.

-Naruto, Kakashi,- saludó en respuesta, un par de segundos de pausa entre cada uno de los nombres. El último bajó el libro de su rostro presuntamente para hacer lo mismo, pero Naruto dirigiéndose a Sakura arrastró su atención.

-¡Sakura-chan!- La llamó una vez más, corriendo hacia ella e ignorando sus protestas, levantándola en el aire como a una niña. Sus alaridos eran los sonidos más fuertes que podían ser escuchados a algunos kilómetros a la redonda. Observó-así como también la gente alrededor-como la sostuvo a la altura de la cintura, esquivando sin mucho éxito sus golpes y girándolos a ambos en respuesta a sus amenazas. El rostro de Sakura no se veía complacido y alcanzó a dar el golpe que lo hizo liberarla y flexionarse sobre el estómago. Estando de pie junto a su forma agazapada, escuchando las quejas acerca de su fuerza, parecía complacida. Sakura sonreía.

-¡Sakura-chan...!- Se quejó él en un tono desinflado. -Nunca cambias, esa fuerza tuya sólo empeora con el tiempo.- Desde su posición, la escudriñó con ojos infantiles. -Pensé que después de tanto tiempo sin vernos estarías más feliz de verme.-

-No fue tanto tiempo,- respondió ella, ambas manos sobre las caderas y expresión seria. -Por supuesto que estoy feliz de verte, Naruto.- Con esto, el rubio se desdobló como si no lo hubiese golpeado y mostró una sonrisa que no trastabilló ante la expresión derrotada de Sakura. -Tienes mucha suerte de estar casado con la mujer más amable, ya te había dicho que es mal visto ser demasiado efusivo con otra mujer que no sea tu esposa.-

-¿Uhm? ¿Dices entonces que Hinata no actúa como lo hacen todas las esposas?- La genuina expresión extrañada de su amigo lo hizo colocar la mirada en blanco. -No es la gran cosa, se trata de ti ¡Y a ella también le agradas bastante, Sakura-chan!-

-Aún así,- dijo Sakura, de la forma en la que sermonearía a un infante. -Si yo fuera la esposa, sin duda me enojaría si mi esposo fuera demasiado afectivo con otra mujer. Incluso si ambos fuesen buenos amigos.-

-Uhm...- Lucía como si él aún estuviera intentando entender el asunto, y cuando su rostro finalmente pareció captar la idea, se volteó en su dirección. -¡Yo, Sasuke! ¿Estás escuchando? ¡A Sakura-chan no le gustará que su esposo sea demasiado afectivo con otra mujer!-

Sólo tuvo tiempo de pestañear una vez en respuesta antes de que Sakura se pusiera roja de vergüenza y golpeara a Naruto tan fuerte en la cabeza que uno de sus pies atravesó las tablas de madera del muelle. -¿¡Por qué rayos le estás diciendo eso a Sasuke, Idiota!?-

-Bueno, sin duda se parece a los viejos tiempos.- La voz de Kakashi lo recibió finalmente, ahora a su lado, dirigiéndole una mirada extraña. Su boca se abrió ligeramente para ser cerrada apenas ésta se movió, resignado. Cuando dirigió la vista hacia el rostro contraído de Naruto, sentado en el muelle mientras Sakura se las arreglaba para zafar y sanar su tobillo, aún coloreada por la vergüenza, esta vez por la atención que ambos capturaron entre la gente que aún desembarcaba, exhaló sonoramente.

La sonrisa perpetua de Naruto y los persistentes regaños de Sakura eran imágenes vívidas del pasado donde el rubio hacía todo tipo de estupideces para llamar su atención y ella se preocupaba demasiado por enseñarle modales. Pese a ello, cuando Sakura lo ayudó a erguirse y él colocó el peso de la articulación lastimada apoyándose sobre ella, juntos no se veían como ningún pasado del que él hubiese sido parte. Aún así, podía decir que la relación que ellos llegaron a desarrollar en su ausencia y la cual había visto en sus memorias aún estaba lejos de estar totalmente a la vista. Cuando los cuatro se reunieron finalmente, Naruto dejó ir lentamente el agarre sobre ella y a su vez, Kakashi tomó aproximación física para saludarla, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sakura.- Ella lo saludó de vuelta, y luego el mayor volvió a dirigirse hacia él. -A ti también, Sasuke. Me alegra que ambos estuvieran juntos en esto.-

-¡Me muero por saberlo todo, dattebayo! He leído lo que han escrito, y su viaje sonaba como una aventura.- Dijo Naruto.

Sakura y él intercambiaron una mirada y cuando lo hicieron por su mente pasó, como una corriente eléctrica, el recuerdo del momento en el que rasgó su carne y secuencialmente como intentó comprobar su vida besándola. El nerviosismo flotó en la superficie de los ojos esmeralda hasta que lo ahogó en una postura más firme.

-Por ahora, tenemos otras razones para reunirnos,- dijo ella, mirando en la dirección en la cual Kakashi había estado mirando durante un rato y apartando de ellos la atención.

-Siempre es conveniente cuando todos nos reunimos y no estamos en...conflicto. Me temo que esta es la primera vez, pero lo encuentro bastante agradable.-

Los ojos de Kakashi cayeron sobre él recién llegado en silente reconocimiento y él casi alza una ceja cuando reparó que la expresión de Naruto y lo que restaba de la tonta escena de la cual Sakura y él habían sido parte desaparecieron en una seria máscara política. En poco tiempo pareció haber crecido repentinamente varios años desde la típica conducta adolescente que acababa de mostrar. A su lado, el rostro de Sakura estaba despejado y lleno de nada en particular. En relación a su historia, la apariencia desinteresada de Kakashi no era extraña, e incluso si aún continuaba pensando en el cambio drástico de las emociones de Sakura hacia Orochimaru, el comportamiento de Naruto era una novedad. Cualquiera que fueran los métodos que Kakashi había estado utilizando para formar un Hokage en Naruto estaba dando mejores resultados de los que él habría esperado; el rubio convirtiéndose en el líder más poderoso de sus tiempos, en ocasiones sólo sobrepasado por su propia estupidez e incapacidad para darle la importancia suficiente a algunos asuntos.

-Orochimaru,- llamó Kakashi, reconociéndolo. -Aún tenemos que discutir si esto es materia de conflicto o no.-

-Por eso estamos aquí finalmente, _Hokage._ Esta vez no me interesa ir tras ningún enfrentamiento, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Busco la paz que sólo puede ofrecer el hogar.- No pudo reconocer nada en concreto en su tono, bueno o malo. A ello le siguió un silencio en el cual pareció que ellos también intentaban evaluarlo.

Incluso si los músculos de Sakura no se tensaron como lo habrían hecho en el pasado, sus ojos se afilaron ligeramente. Naruto fue quien habló. -Si tus intenciones son leales a tus palabras entonces no existirá ningún conflicto.-

-Has crecido, Naruto. Ya no vas sólo gritando por allí.- Su sonrisa era tensa y profunda. Orochimaru no sabía mucho más que sólo ser desagradable.

-A veces aún lo hago.- Comentó él en respuesta con un facilidad que no subió hasta sus ojos. Aún en su postura relajada, era claro para él que desconfiaba de Orochimaru. -¿Son ellos los sujetos del experimento?- Preguntó, apuntando a ambos hombres tras él. Orochimaru se limitó a asentir.

-Ellos son Kazuo y Tomohisa,- desde que nadie más le importó mencionarlo, Sakura lo hizo. Visiblemente, no reparaba en ser indiferente con respecto a Orochimaru, pero la vida de ambos hombres seguía significando algo para ella incluso después de haberlos salvado. Ellos se dirigieron al par con un leve asentimiento.

-Te he conocido por el tiempo suficiente como para saber como te comportas con tus pacientes. Si has estado cuidando de ellos, entonces es un asunto menos del que preocuparse.- Naruto se dirigió hacia ella. Ella se mantuvo casual ante sus elogios, desestimándolos.

-Confío en que no le diste demasiados problemas a Sakura y Sasuke, desde que todo esto ha surgido por tu causa. Ahora que estás aquí esperaré que sigas actuando así,- con una postura que se inclinaba hacia la pereza, la mirada afilada de Kakashi era un contraste. -Comprenderás que es una mera formalidad informarte que estás oficialmente bajo la custodia de Konoha y que permanecerás así por un tiempo incluso después del acuerdo, sea cual sea. En el lugar al cual nos dirigiremos tu destino será decidido por los Kages de cada nación, y es nuestro deber proceder con la sentencia.-

El rostro de Orochimaru era inexpresivo, sabía que esa era la manera en la que todo iba a proceder, pero de todas formas su voz tenía un atisbo de ironía. -¿Finalmente me pondrán las cadenas?-

-No hay necesidad,- Kakashi deslizó sonoramente su libro fuera del bolsillo interno de su capa, en donde había ido a parar en algún momento. Cuando se volteó para liderar la caminata, Naruto y Sakura empezaron a caminar a su paso. Sasuke alcanzó a observar el intercambio de miradas que Kazuo y Tomohisa compartieron brevemente, antes de tomar pasos lentos para unirse junto a su equipo. Orochimaru y las pisadas de ambos hombres los siguieron sólo segundos después.

La distancia que tuvieron que caminar desde donde la costa rocosa desapareció para convertirse en abundante vegetación verdosa y hasta el claro donde se localizaban tres grandes construcciones ocultas entre los árboles, transcurrió en absoluto silencio. Kakashi mantuvo la nariz metida en el libro y pasando la vista por encima de él, Naruto caminaba con aire ausente, ambas manos en los bolsillos. Al lado de éste, incluso desde lejos reconoció el ligero nudo en el entrecejo de Sakura producto de la ansiedad que le causaba acercarse al desenlace de asuntos de los cuales incluso si intentaba apartar la vista, aún la incomodaban. Sabía que su repentina falta de enojo hacia Orochimaru no significaba que deseaba verlo en menos que apresado. Como si respondiera a la mirada que colocó sobre su perfil, sus ojos lo encontraron sólo para confirmar sus pensamientos. La conexión no duró demasiado, Naruto se percató del intercambio sin sentido y también envió una mirada curiosa en su dirección. Al verse apuntado por ambos pares, verde y azul, apartó la vista hacia el frente.

Antes de que se acercaran demasiado al edificio, shinobis con distintivos de la aldea oculta entre las Nubes aparecieron para verificarlos. Reconoció al hombre que los lideraba como una figura borrosa vista en algún lugar de su pasado. Tenía piel oscura, cabello cenizo y su mirada reflejaba los ojos usualmente perezosos de Kakashi, en su mano colgaba un objeto envuelto en tela blanca. Su ex maestro puso el libro abajo, pero fue Naruto quién llamó al hombre, rompiendo un poco de la corteza de líder que había construido sobre si mismo y pareciéndose más a la persona que él conocía.

-Yo, Darui.-

-Naruto,- saludó él, la voz inexpresiva. -Llegan tarde.-

-Creí que no teníamos un día específico de la semana para llegar,- respondió él. -¿Fue el viejo el que te puso a cargo del horario a último minuto?-

-El primer Kage en llegar marcó la fecha de llegada, después de él, todos están retrasados.- Dijo él, de una forma en la que pareció que le era tedioso de explicar.

-¿Quién llegó primero entonces?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Yo.- Respondió.

Naruto no pareció entender desde que continuó farfullando, una de sus cejas crispándose. -¡El trasero impaciente de A no puede decidir el momento con su propia llegada, él estaría aquí en un parpadeo de todas formas, éste es su país!-

Kakashi caminó hasta su lado, desviando la atención hacia si mismo. -Discúlpanos, supongo que entre nosotros formamos el mal hábito de llegar tarde. Intenté hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para corregirlos mientras aún los enseñaba, aún así.- Se frotó la barbilla sobre la máscara. -Supongo que fallé.-

Sakura y él intercambiaron una mirada vacía. _Increíble_ fue la palabra que abandonó los labios de ella en un murmullo incrédulo. Un poco más allá, Naruto compartía su mirada. Cuando el rubio estaba a punto de empezar a hablar acerca de lo que pensaba realmente sobre las enseñanzas de puntualidad de Kakashi, este saludó como _Raikage_ al hombre, interrumpiéndolo.

-Hokage.- Darui saludó de vuelta.

- _¿Qué?_ \- Preguntó Naruto, y en respuesta el aludido sólo levantó el objeto que llevaba en la mano, cambiando su vista perpendicular para mostrar completamente que aquella cosa colgante no era más que el sombrero amarillo del Raikage. -¡No puede ser! ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?-

-No hace mucho. A estaba listo para quitárselo y también algo ansioso por pasar más tiempo de calidad con Bee.- Explicó el hombre. -Cuando se presentó todo este asunto creo llegó a arrepentirse de no haber esperado un poco más. Tiene el tema bajo supervisión, de todas formas. Problemáticamente, ahora yo debo hacerme cargo de las decisiones.-

-Tal vez el abuelo puede ser un problema, pero apuesto a que sólo estás siendo sombrío como siempre. De verdad, ¿Que tal va lo de ser nuevo Kage?- Preguntó su amigo, visiblemente interesado y entusiasmado.

Los ojos somnolientos de Darui ni siquiera pestañearon. -Aburrido.-

Las quejas de Naruto llenaron el aire conforme se comprometió en una discusión unilateral acerca de su opinión de lo realmente genial que podía resultar ser un Kage, cuando el reconocimiento golpeó su mente. El hombre se había movido lo justo para ver el kanji _Rayo Negro_ tatuado en su brazo. Su recuerdo borroso realmente lo era, ya que cuando había visto al actual Raikage por primera vez aún tenía los ojos con los que había nacido y el Mangekyo ya había dañado bastante su visión. El tatuaje fue una de las pocas cosas claras que alcanzó a distinguir en el guardaespaldas del Tercer Raikage, su otra memoria nítida los rayos negros que lo cubrían cuando lo atacó en la última reunión Kage. Como si hubiera sido arrastrado por su mirada, el hombre lo miró de vuelta. El reconocimiento de su parte fue inmediato, él también podría estar recordando su último encuentro desde que notó que sus ojos no lucían tan desinteresados como antes. Después de él, su mirada recorrió más allá hasta Orochimaru y los hombres a su espalda.

-Ōnoki aún está por venir, se han retrasado en el camino. De cualquier forma, creo que su llegada calmará a los otros. El hecho de que su escuadrón viajara por separado los preocupó con respecto a que la mitad del escuadrón que viajaba con Orochimaru llegara a tiempo.-

Le sostuvo la mirada y no estuvo nunca particularmente interesado en aclarar que el riesgo de que Orochimaru escapara bajo su custodia era inexistente, aunque percibió que la desconfianza de su sugerencia rozaba suposiciones relativas a traición. No tenía que explicar los asuntos que alguna vez lo conectaron a Orochimaru para probar que sería fiel a nada más que a los intereses de su aldea, no planeaba hacer ajustes ni rendir cuentas acerca de su proceder con ningún otro Kage.

-El retraso ocurrió debido a algunos problemas que nos forzaron a tomar un par de días de descanso para asegurarnos de que no sólo él llegara aquí,- Sakura se refirió a Orochimaru, y no fue una sorpresa que ella eligiera salir con una justificación que él creía innecesaria. A él no le importaba ninguno de ellos. Las únicas opiniones a las cuales prestaba atención las sabía de antemano como para sentir la necesidad de escuchar más de ello, -si no también los sujetos del experimento. Son la razón por la cual realmente estamos aquí, ¿No es así?-

-Nosotros también nos retrasamos,- acotó Kakashi, -así que de alguna forma terminamos coordinando nuestra llegada. Si debían preocuparse por la división de nuestro equipo, se preocupaban por el retraso de la parte equivocada.-

Nunca apartó los ojos de Darui, evaluándolo. El desperdicio de palabras era irrelevante para él a pesar de esperarlo de ellos. Después de todos sus pecados cargaba la infamia como una consecuencia natural, limpiarse a si mismo a la vista del mundo no era de su interés.

-Ellos entenderán,- terminó diciendo, distraído. Su mirada fija en él se demoró un segundo más antes de que Darui girara sus orbes hacia donde estaban de pie Orochimaru y sus hombres. -El protocolo dicta que mientras Orochimaru se encuentre aquí, debe permanecer bajo custodia.- Kakashi gesticuló su aprobación y los hombres que flanqueaban al Raikage se aproximaron hacia la serpiente blanca. Su rostro no expresaba demasiado, pero ciertamente no parecía a gusto cuando extendió ambas muñecas, las manos hechas puños, para que uno de los shinobis de la Nube le colocara sellos supresores de chakra.

Siguió con la vista la mirada de Sakura, puesta sobre el encarcelamiento en curso. Incluso si su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, podía percibir de alguna forma que había algo oculto en su expresión que la hacía parecer particularmente aliviada ante sus ojos. Para evitar que esto flotara demasiado en la superficie o para regocijarse en su nueva tranquilidad, ella cerró los párpados. Orochimaru fue escoltado por el escuadrón de cuatro ninjas dentro del edificio más cercano, el que se elevaba en medio de los otros. Darui permaneció junto a ellos, a su lado una figura que también reconocía vagamente.

-¿Que hay con nosotros?- Preguntó Tomohisa con vacilación.

-Ustedes también deben permanecer bajo nuestro cuidado. Ambos deben ser examinados por nuestro equipo.- Respondió el moreno. Kazuo y Tomohisa cruzaron miradas antes de simplemente asentir la información, pero él podía reconocer la tensión que mantenían desde que habían colocado los grilletes en su señor. Incluso más consciente de ello, Sakura se les acercó, una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro.

-Será mejor para ustedes estar al cuidado de varios especialistas. Aún están en periodo de observación,- Sakura les explicó, e incluso si no era novedad los límites que podía alcanzar para asegurar el bienestar físico y mental de la gente de la cual se responsabilizaba, la extraña sensación de fascinación perduró, -bajo mi cuidado.- Enfatizó ella. -Tendré algunas palabras con el Raikage y su equipo médico acerca de su estado y evolución,- y con esto, Sakura le dio un vistazo al aludido. Darui la consideró en silencio y bajo su mirada atenta, él le asintió a ambos hombres.

»Soy la médico que ha supervisado los procedimientos de Kazuo y Tomohisa, así que me gustaría reunirme con su equipo tan pronto como sea posible para construir perfiles apropiados acerca de sus casos.- Solicitó ella en un tono tan formal que pareció autoritario. Otra fase aún desconocida para él emergió hacia la luz, la parte de ella que imponía su rol. Sasuke reprimió los labios de descubrir el desliz de sonrisa que su boca iba a formar al ser partícipe de su audacia, cuando el hombre junto al Raikage la llamó por el nombre.

-La esperábamos, Haruno-san. Hokage-sama nos informó del asunto y planeamos que después del descanso de la noche se nos uniría para ponernos al tanto del asunto.- El hombre era rubio, joven y pálido en contraste al hombre junto a él. Sakura respondió a su formalidad inclinando la cabeza brevemente en agradecimiento

-Así que,- Naruto caminó hasta colocarse a un lado de Sakura, las manos en los bolsillos y la sonrisa divertida que él había reprimido plasmada en el rostro. -¿Entraremos ahora? Gaara está allí dentro.-

Naruto ya había comenzado a caminar por su cuenta antes de que la compañía del Raikage asintiera y también comenzara a dirigirse dentro del edificio. Sakura los acompañó, Kazuo y Tomohisa siguiéndola de cerca; Kakashi, Darui y él quedando un poco rezagados.

-El Tercer Raikage solía decirme que como su discípulo terminaría heredando mucho más de él que sus técnicas,- Comentó Darui casualmente cuando Kakashi estuvo a su lado, -tengo entendido que ella también fue tu estudiante. Sin embargo, es tan parecida a Tsunade-sama que no podría saberlo a simple vista.-

-Me gusta pensar que se quedó con lo mejor de mí,- Respondió Kakashi, los ojos visibles por encima de la máscara arqueados con simpatía. Al abrirlos, dio una mirada de reojo en su dirección, -al igual que los demás. Pero no con demasiado, por eso ellos son mejores.-

Cuando finalmente estuvieron dentro, el primer piso del edificio estaba discretamente lleno con gente de la Nube. El vestíbulo tenía apariencia moderna, blanca y bien iluminada; chakras familiares se repartían en la estructura. Fueron dirigidos por el Raikage y su escolta escaleras arriba y a través de los pasillos hasta que alcanzaron uno de los que debían ser los pisos más superiores. El chakra firma de Orochimaru se movía restringido y rodeado de las energías de las personas que lo mantenían cautivo en el piso por encima de ellos. Darui se detuvo en un pasillo amplio flanqueado por habitaciones con puertas dobles de metal.

-Este es uno de nuestros laboratorios y será su residencia mientras estén aquí,- informó el rubio, -hicimos un esfuerzo para que no pareciera demasiado un laboratorio y al mismo tiempo tener todo lo necesario a disposición si se requiere. Aquí serán accesibles para el equipo.- Kazuo y Tomohisa le atendieron, pero fue capaz de ver como ellos buscaron a Sakura con la vista antes de ingresar a la habitación.

Retomaron la marcha escaleras arriba, mucho más cerca de donde Orochimaru había sido enviado. En aquel piso el pasillo era mucho más angosto y las puertas de las habitaciones se alineaban a lo largo una en frente de la otra. Ambos hombres desaparecieron escaleras abajo para ocuparse de sus asuntos después de informarles cuales serían sus habitaciones. Kakashi estaba en proceso de abrir su picaporte cuando Naruto lo interrumpió.

-¿No te irás a dormir ahora, o si, Kakashi-sensei?-

Kakashi le dirigió al rubio una mirada aburrida conforme abría la puerta de la habitación. -No todos tenemos tanta energía, hemos viajado durante días.-

-En un barco,- Recriminó Naruto. -No habías movido un pie durante días antes de pisar tierra de nuevo. Debemos bajar y saludar a los demás, deber Hokage y todo eso.-

-Déjalo en paz, Naruto.- Intervino Sakura. -Kakashi-sensei no es tan joven como solía serlo, necesita descansar.-

La puerta sonó al cerrarse, el aura derrotada sobre Kakashi casi parecía oscura. - _Ya no me respetan...-_ alcanzó a escuchar. Su antiguo maestro caminó lentamente hasta adelantárseles a pesar de las protestas de Sakura. -Tiene razón, deber Hokage. Después de quitarme el sombrero tendré mucho tiempo para descansar y Naruto para arrepentirse.-

-¡Vamos, Sakura-chan!- Naruto tomó a Sakura por la muñeca y la arrastró por el pasillo, no sin que ella ofreciera una leve resistencia, volteando hacia atrás para verlo. Naruto siguió su mirada y se apresuró a gritarle. -¡Tú también, vamos Sasuke!-

Clavó los ojos en Naruto y luego durante una fracción de segundo estos se deslizaron involuntariamente hasta lugar donde él la sostenía. Las cosas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto y al mismo tiempo habían cambiado completamente, lo dio por hecho al comenzar a caminar tras ellos.

* * *

-El equipo siete es una visión que no había tenido en algún tiempo,- comentó Kankuro, los brazos extendidos en el apoyabrazos del sofá blanco. -Sería totalmente imponente si no los hubiese conocido antes y Naruto no no hubiera arruinado el efecto con la primera impresión.-

Sakura se rió detrás de la palma de su mano, en lo absoluto culpable por la ceja temblorosa de Naruto, quién maldecía al ninja de la arena. Había esperado una mayor transformación en él, más de la conducta que había reflejado cuando había elegido huir de Konoha; una versión distante, formal y madura del chico que conocía. Por supuesto, la había defraudado completamente. Encontró al mismo Naruto de siempre y en lugar de dejarse llevar demasiado por la decepción, eligió disfrutar la compañía de su amigo de toda la vida.

Era mágico, el efecto de Naruto. Levantó cualquier clase de tensión restante que podía resultar de sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke: los tres se encontraban sentados en un sofá, ella en el medio de ambos, y en lugar de estar en exceso consciente acerca de la proximidad de Sasuke no podía preocuparse menos por ello. Estar ahí tan cerca de ellos se sentía bien, como sólo podía serlo el acontecimiento natural de las situaciones que los involucraban a los tres. Cuando abandonó Konoha se sentía olvidada, al unirse a Sasuke y su equipo llegó a sentir de nuevo que era parte de algo, pero encontrarse en el Equipo Siete otra vez era la única cosa de la cual _sabía_ era una extremidad. Estar lejos de ellos era similar a ser arrancada, reunirse de nuevo era como sanar.

-Ten algo de respeto,-Temari le espetó a Kankuro. -Al menos él fue un mocoso, a veces tú lo eres aún.-

La risa de Naruto llenó el lobby y Kankuro sólo chasqueó la lengua. -Con tus hermanos todo el día alrededor el trabajo no debe ser tan tedioso, Gaara.- El Kazekage estaba sentado en un sofá individual, se veía pulcro y lo usualmente distante, pero mostraba una expresión lánguida que la hacía pensar que él estaba, como ella, sintiéndose bastante cómodo. Intuía que Naruto también era la causa. -Yo sólo tengo alrededor a Kakashi-sensei y Shikamaru todo el tiempo. Algunas veces pienso que me necesitan para mantenerse despiertos.-

-Es más como que tú no nos dejas descansar lo suficiente.- Añadió su maestro, el único sobre sus pies, parado a un lado del sillón junto a ellos. De alguna forma sabía que él estaba intentando probar que tenía la vitalidad suficiente para hacerlo.

-La gente vieja siempre se está durmiendo en todos lados, creo que Shikamaru...-

- _¿A quién llamas vieja?_ \- Naruto enderezó la espalda en respuesta a la helada aura asesina que rodeaba a la mujer recién llegada, flanqueada por su escolta. Reconoció el cabello asombrosamente largo y los ornamentos azul pálido de su equipo. La Quinta Mizukage tenía un leve trauma acerca de envejecer, a Tsunade se le había escapado una vez estando borracha en su presencia, y era exactamente por eso que su maestra nunca le enseñaría a la pelirroja el jutsu de juventud perpetua; Mei Terumi ya había sido bendecida con ser la única mujer-ser humano-que poseía dos poderosas líneas sucesorias. _Ha tenido suficiente,_ recordó a la rubia decir. No era como si la mujer lo necesitaba aún, debía estar alrededor de la edad de Kakashi e incluso si no lucía ni siquiera cerca de los veinte, aún así su belleza era excepcional.

-N-nada abuela, yo...-

-¿ _Abuela_?- El aura de la Mizukage creció más oscura y amenazadora. Debía reconocer que si lucía un poco aterradora.

Naruto tragó saliva junto a ella. -No no, q-quise decir, no abuela porque estés vieja, si no porque eres mayor que...-

-Naruto,- Mei lo llamó, la energía que la rodeaba cual fuego azul, pero su expresión luciendo repentinamente amable, -cállate o te asesinaré.- Añadió cuidadosamente.

El rubio bien pudo haberse congelado a su lado, en contraparte, Sasuke lucía impasivo.

-Lo lamento, Mizukage-sama, no creo que Naruto haya querido llamarla...- Habló el hombre joven con las gafas y la gran espada en su espalda, sacudiendo su cabeza en negativa. -Lamentamos la demora,- terminó por decirle a los demás, ajustándose los lentes. -La Mizukage se demoró en estar lista. Naruto-san, ¿Cómo está tu esposa?- Le preguntó, en un intento aparente de apartar a Naruto de la influencia de la mujer.

-Bien,- respondió el rubio después de algunos segundos, frotándose el cabello y riendo nerviosamente. -Está muy bien, dattebayo.-

-Hola a todos. Kakashi, Sasuke, tiempo sin verlos.- Saludó la mujer, aunque su mirada se demoró donde se encontraban los miembros de su equipo. -Chōjūrō está aprendiendo el mítico arte de la diplomacia, y lo hace muy bien, si se me permite alardear.- La Mizukage colocó una mano sobre el hombro del aludido, el chico de cabello azul se sonrojó tímidamente. -Por supuesto, el Kage predecesor puede alardear sobre el discípulo. Si terminan siendo mejores que tú en la silla entonces obtienes la gloria por eso también.-

-O la infamia,- mencionó Kakashi echando un vistazo abajo hacia donde el futuro Hokage estaba sentado. Naruto no se percató en lo absoluto.

-Así que, Chōjūrō y Naruto, pronto se pondrán los sombreros también.- Comentó Kankuro desde su asiento. -Darui lo hizo hace poco y Gaara aún es muy joven para pensar en relegar, ¿Pero que hay de Ōnoki? El viejo ya debería haberle dado un descanso a su espalda de la silla del Tsuchikage.-

-Es obstinado,- añadió Gaara, los brazos cruzados contra el pecho. -Hará el trabajo hasta que sea incapaz de hacerlo.-

-Bueno, todos cambiamos, ¿No es así?- Sakura se sintió extraña cuando la mirada de la pelirroja se posó sobre Sasuke. -Cambiará de opinión tarde o temprano. De todas formas, no hay apuro en que ustedes tomen el puesto, aún somos fuertes para manejarlo. Temo por ustedes, la generación por venir. Todos están solteros y cuando se conviertan en Kages probablemente pierdan la mayor parte de sus oportunidades por estar demasiado ocupados. Deben seguir el ejemplo de Naruto y encontrar una esposa antes de que sea muy tarde.- Chōjūrō y Gaara también fueron víctimas de sus palabras, el primero se ruborizó violentamente y el segundo sólo parpadeó.

-De todas formas, ¿Qué le toma tanto tiempo al Tsuchikage?- Preguntó Temari.

-Probablemente su espalda.- Concluyó su hermano, y creyó que todos estuvieron silenciosamente de acuerdo.

-Si Tsunade estuviese aquí, convertiríamos el tiempo libre en una agradable reunión.- Comentó Mei. -Pero aquí sólo está la parte de ella que tiene algo de buen juicio,- ella la miró y se dio cuenta de que realmente creía que su maestra no tenía demasiada cordura, -entonces podríamos utilizar el tiempo para finalmente establecer lo que nos ha traído a todos aquí.- Y con eso, su mirada estuvo sobre Sasuke de nuevo.

La extraña necesidad de apartar a Sasuke de su escrutinio ocasionó que fuera quien contestara. -Creo que deberíamos esperar que Tsuchikage-sama y Raikage-sama se nos unan en el asunto. De otra forma, de cierta manera estaríamos excluyéndolos de parte de la discusión.- Mei Terumī la miró con un rostro amable, pero su mirada era afilada. Podía sentir la desconfianza natural hacia Sasuke, mucho mejor escondida que la de Darui hacía horas pero aún presente de todas formas, repartida entre ella y sus guardaespaldas.

Al que la Mizukage llamó Chōjūrō parecía estar bien encaminado en la vía de derrotar una pasada introversión, pero la mirada sólida que mantenía sobre Sasuke le decía que lograba balancear ambos aspectos, personalidad y deber. A pocos metros de él la cautela que mantenía sobre Sasuke era bastante evidente. Sin quererlo se tensó de nuevo, incapaz una vez más de manejar la percepción externa que la gente tenía de Sasuke. Incluso si había una parte de ella que decía que todos estaban siendo racionales y consecuentes, la otra no podía entender por que el mundo no podía confiar en él de la forma en la que ellos le hacían.

-Más como la parte más sensata de Tsunade, desde luego,- La Mizukage le sonrió y no había particularmente nada que le hiciera pensar que no era genuina. -Pero desde que no tocaremos asuntos oficiales aún, entonces podemos relajarnos un poco. ¿Se nos unirán para la cena?-

No estaba demasiado entusiasmada por la idea. Entendió que el ambiente confortable no provenía únicamente de Naruto, sino también de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro. Más allá de que fueran rostros conocidos, su completa aceptación hacia Sasuke proveía un ambiente mucho más familiar. Estaba consciente de estar a la defensiva hacia la gente que se mantenía indecisa acerca de ellos como equipo debido al pasado de Sasuke.

-Creo que todos estamos cansados por el viaje y tenemos mucho con que ponernos al día, así que lamento si debo sugerir que declinemos esta invitación,- Kakashi propuso en nombre de todos y ella lo agradeció internamente. -Podemos reunirnos mañana, si no hay problema.-

-No, entiendo, por supuesto,- Mei descartó el asunto con una mano ondeante, restándole importancia. -Mañana será.-

La gente de la Nube ordenó una pequeña habitación para que pudiesen reunirse a cenar de forma privada, y una vez dentro sintió que fue liberado el aliento que había estado conteniendo todo el tiempo desde que se habían encontrado con Darui.

-Aún no estoy segura de si desconfían de nosotros o del experimento de Orochimaru,- ventiló sus preocupaciones en voz alta, una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada.

La voz de Sasuke fue audible por primera vez desde que se habían bajado del bote. -Desconfían de mí.-

-Desconfían de Orochimaru. La Mizukage y el Raikage fueron quienes parecían estar más en contra de todo este asunto.- Dijo Kakashi, pero ella captó el hecho de que en realidad no había corregido a Sasuke.

-Es natural que estén tan reacios, Orochimaru representa una amenaza para cada nación. Gaara también estaba en contra de ello, pero estaba abierto a comprender nuestras razones; convenceremos a los otros de hacerlo también. Esto terminará siendo una ganancia para todos.- Razonó el rubio.

-A excepción de nosotros.- Era la primera vez que discutía el tema con Kakashi y Naruto, y pretendía dar su verdadera opinión al respecto. Incluso habiendo drenado el resentimiento contra Orochimaru nada de su visión acerca de la situación había cambiado realmente. -Creo que es una mala idea darle libertad dentro de Konoha. Desde antes de siquiera saber quién era ha estado tratando de colarse dentro sólo para apoderarse de la aldea y operar a su voluntad. Aunque no tomáramos en cuenta sus crímenes pasados para encarcelarlo, ¿Realmente creen que lo más sabio es sólo ignorar su historial?-

-La opción más sabia que tenemos al alcance de tomar es hacernos con un control inteligente de él.- Razonó Kakashi. -Tu desconfianza es tan comprensible como la de los otros, Sakura. Pero esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad, de la manera que termine siendo, de contarle todos los pasos. Si realmente puede añadir algo valioso en el proceso entonces incluso podría empezar a reparar todo el daño que le ha hecho a la sociedad.-

Sakura exhaló sonoramente. -No será capaz de reparar todos sus pecados en lo que le queda de vida.-

-Si esta técnica de verdad funciona, incluso podría añadir fuerzas militares a cada villa. Contribuiría de alguna forma al bienestar y defensa de la gente, estos usuarios de líneas sucesorias podrían salvar vidas...- Naruto se acercó a ella.

-¡O hacer todo lo opuesto y ayudar a acabarlas! Este aún no es un método seguro, Sasuke y yo casi morimos para que Kazuo y Tomohisa tuvieran oportunidad de sobrevivir. Sin el antídoto, el procedimiento es tan delicado que Orochimaru tendría suerte si más gente lo logra satisfactoriamente.-

-Sakura-chan,- los ojos de Naruto eran de un azul brillante y él estaba hablando en el tono condescendiente que utilizaba para convencer a la gente de que estaba en lo correcto, así que apartó la mirada. -Sabes que nunca permitiría que algo malo le sucediera a la aldea, tampoco lo haría Kakashi-sensei. Sé que te preocupa, por eso te pregunto,- dijo eso, y fue forzada a mirarlo de nuevo. -¿Preferirías que continuara estas prácticas sin supervisión, sin alguien que lo monitoreara y detuviera si sus procedimientos hieren a personas? Si esto no funciona lo detendremos, si lo hace, podríamos estar cooperando con algo que a la larga podría ser bueno.-

-Naruto,- exhaló ella, -no hay necesidad de permitirle que asesine a más personas. Sabes bien lo que la Mizukage o el Raikage harían si Orochimaru estuviese bajo sus jurisdicciones. Lo mandarían a la cárcel, lejos de la gente y cualquier mal proceder.-

Se tensó cuando las manos de Naruto ciñeron ambos de sus hombros, hundiéndola ligeramente hacia abajo. -Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, Sakura-chan. Estamos aquí para averiguar si realmente él la merece, y actuaremos conforme a ello.- Con eso dicho, el toque desapareció tan rápido como vino. -Ahora, no te preocupes. Muero de hambre, ¿Ustedes no?- Les dijo conforme se movía alrededor de la habitación, destapando las bandejas de estilo buffet que habían dejado para ellos en la habitación.

Suspiró, resignada. Era el don de Naruto después de todo hacer que todas sus preocupaciones no tuvieran sentido sólo hasta que se encontraba fuera de su influencia. Cuando miró hacia un lado, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada meditativa.

-¿En serio no tienen ramen?- Naruto rompió la conexión haciéndola apartar la mirada de Sasuke hacia donde el rubio buscaba sin éxito su sobrevalorado plato favorito.

-Deja de quejarte, todo huele muy bien.- Le espetó.

La comida y la cháchara de Naruto se llevaron algo de tiempo hasta que finalmente estuvieron reunidos en la mesa. Naruto y Sasuke escogieron lo que preferían y Kakashi le permitió a ella elegir su comida-simplemente era demasiado perezoso para levantarse de la silla y traer su plato él mismo-Tomó el lugar junto a Sasuke en la mesa sin pensarlo demasiado, la búsqueda de su proximidad algo instintivo, y la que había sido una simple habitación cuando ingresaron en ella se había convertido en algo completamente distinto una vez que la ocuparon.

Volvió a enfadarse-como lo había hecho muchas veces antes-con su maestro por intentar leer Icha-Icha en medio de la comida, también con Naruto por su apetito insaciable y la manía de ingerir más de lo que podía realmente digerir, y en lugar de sentirse irritada por ello, todo la llenó de nuevo de un sentimiento perdido y olvidado hacía tiempo. Se sintió de nuevo en el núcleo de su propia familia, una calidez que eventualmente la hizo sonreír entre bocados. La alegría era tan real que incluso era difícil de creer que estuviera sintiéndola e incrédula, observó cada uno de sus rostros. No recordaba la última vez que había sentido algo parecido, probablemente justo después de la guerra y no más allá, desde que pese a haber compartido con Naruto y Kakashi momentos como ese, usualmente estaban apañados por la ausencia de Sasuke como para sentirse medianamente tan bien.

A pesar de ello, atesoraba la interacción que mantenía con el resto de su equipo, pero para el tiempo en el que decidió irse, el hábito de reunirse se había perdido en algún lugar entre las obligaciones que reunían entre los tres, el puesto de Hokage, el hospital y el matrimonio de Naruto. Cuando le dio una ojeada a Sasuke a su lado, su elegancia clásica en contraste a los modales del rubio, ocasionó que su sonrisa se ampliara y el perfil aristocrático que masticaba lentamente la comida se volteó hacia ella, el júbilo lo suficientemente pletórico como para evitar que apartara la mirada. _¿Lo sientes también?_ Quiso preguntarle. _¿Sientes siquiera un poco de la felicidad que estoy sintiendo? ¿Te complace estar con nosotros?_ La mirada de Sasuke no le revelaba nada y en otras circunstancias se habría sentido intimidada por la mezcla de su mirada y silencio, pero ansiaba sus respuestas.

Sentada junto a él en una habitación llena de luz y aquel cálido sentimiento familiar, quería saber que al menos se había olvidado por un rato de que quería enviarla lejos de él, de vuelta a un lugar que no significaba lo mismo si él no estaba allí; en el cual ni siquiera en una situación similar habría sentido la misma felicidad si él no se encontrara también. Durante la ausencia de Sasuke sintió que no había sido suficiente para mantenerlos a todos juntos, en Konoha había permanecido triste, vacía e incompleta. En momentos como ese entendía que la aldea no significaba nada, ellos eran su verdadero hogar.

-Así que, ustedes finalmente encontraron la forma de estar juntos,- dijo Naruto con claridad a pesar de justo haber tragado su comida, causando que Sasuke y ella voltearan inmediatamente en su dirección. Sakura se las arregló para no escupir la comida y morir de vergüenza ante el ligero comentario de Naruto. Él no se dio por aludido, apuntando una pata de pollo en su dirección. -¿Qué?- Preguntó, pareciendo honestamente como si no fuese capaz de comprender la súbita mortificación en su rostro. -Si, me refiero a que se supone que fue por eso que abandonaste Konoha en primer lugar, ¿No es así?-

Sabía que terminaría molesta con él por ser un estúpido insensible, como tendía a estarlo siempre sobre su falta de sentido común. Esa sólo había sido _una_ de las razones por las cuales había escogido irse. Naruto no sabía nada acerca de los motivos que la habían empujado a abandonar Konoha, simplemente porque apenas y tenían contacto para cuando se fue. Había escapado sin hacérselo saber a nadie excepto a sus padres y Kakashi, había escapado de todo el mundo.

-Yo la encontré,- le dijo Sasuke con toda la calma que a ella le faltaba, -en Sunagakure, cuando ella estaba trabajando en su proyecto. Fui yo quien le pidió que viniera conmigo.-

Bien pudo haberse quedado boquiabierta, pero no lo hizo. Sasuke se había explicado por ella y no podía descifrar si había sido debido a su obvia angustia o su incapacidad de pronunciar palabra en el momento.

-¿Fue así?- Naruto colocó un dedo grasoso sobre su barbilla. -Wow, finalmente entonces, ya era cuestión de tiempo...-

-Sasuke me pidió que fuera con él por el asunto de Orochimaru.- Se apresuró a decir una vez pudo hacerlo, en la necesidad de sacarlos de aquella situación. _Sería más fácil simplemente golpearlo para que cierre la boca,_ opinó aquella parte suya oculta en su cabeza. Naruto podía no tener ni idea de la mayoría de las cosas relacionadas a ciertos sentimientos, y ya había demasiada carga de los suyos sobre ambos para que _además_ permitiera que el rubio los cuestionara por ellos, sometiéndolos al bochorno.

-¡Entonces realmente fue una muy buena coincidencia!- Naruto sonrió, y su tensión cesó. -Ambos lucen diferente, no puedo esperar para que me lo cuenten todo.-

Ella le dio un ligero vistazo a Sasuke, quién había regresado inadvertidamente a su comida, y supo que era improbable que él se adentrara en materia acerca del desarrollo de su tiempo juntos con Naruto, en ese momento ni en ningún otro. No estaba segura de si podría hacerlo satisfactoriamente ella misma, sin ocultar las partes que probablemente podrían crear conflicto entre ellos. Las palabras se comerían su lengua antes de decirle que parte del cambio que proyectaban era el resultado de un enfrentamiento. Él nunca entendería sus razones para haberlo hecho, o al menos, no las justificaría.

-Leíste todas nuestras cartas, Naruto.- Le recordó. -No hay mucho que decir más allá de lo que había en ellas.- Añadió, en un intento de parecer distraída.

-Estoy seguro de que de todas formas tenemos mucho de que hablar, Sakura-chan.- Dijo él, haciendo que subiera la mirada del plato donde la había enterrado. Había algo en sus ojos azules que la hizo pensar que tampoco estaba lista para esa conversación. Ese algo hizo que la alegría mermara en una sólida tristeza.

* * *

Los meses no habían cambiado demasiado en ella. Se veía lo suficientemente saludable, le echó un vistazo cuidadoso de que no lo notara. Había estado endemoniadamente preocupado por muchas razones-incluida su seguridad- desde que realizó sobre su ausencia en la aldea, y había pasado algunas horas durante varias noches culpándose a si mismo porque cuando alcanzó a darse cuenta de ello, ella ya se había ido hacía días. Su piel estaba pálida, pero el rosa bien repartido en su rostro acababa con las preocupaciones acerca de su salud. Su cabello estaba tan rosa y sus ojos tan verdes como siempre, no había cambiado mucho físicamente, pero no podía omitir que existía una notable diferencia con respecto a las últimas memorias que guardaba de la chica que caminaba a su lado.

También había notado el obvio cambio en la interacción de Sasuke y Sakura. No se le escapó la forma en la que ella había abolido el sufijo que había utilizado con él toda la vida, tampoco la manera en la que se veían el uno al otro, como si compartieran algo oculto de los demás a su alrededor. Sakura aún amaba a Sasuke, el brillo en sus ojos junto al visible afecto que reflejaba lo había reafirmado durante la cena, pero _¿Exactamente qué había cambiado en Sasuke? ¿Cuál era la forma en la que él la miraba a ella, de todas formas?_

La persuadió justo después de la comida para dar una vuelta y así poder removerla un poco de la influencia de Sasuke con la finalidad de ponerse al día, pero ella no parecía tan conversadora como su naturaleza usual la inclinaba a ser. En contraste, lucía de alguna forma restringida, sus emociones encerradas en algún lugar dentro de su cabeza, el rostro despejado y su belleza haciéndola parecer lejana. Sintió una punzada de culpa. Siempre habían sido amigos y a Sakura nunca le había importado compartir con él lo que pasaba por su cabeza, la conocía. Supo cuando ella le había mentido hacía años y ciertamente sabía que en ese momento estaba ocultándole cosas. _¿Ya no eran amigos? ¿Era porque no había estado alrededor...?_

-¿Cómo van las cosas en la aldea? ¿Cómo está todo el mundo?- Sakura rompió repentinamente el silencio de sus pensamientos.

-Están todos bien,- respondió, metiendo incómodamente las manos en los bolsillos. -Todo está bien, de hecho. Lee y Shino están tomando el curso de formación para convertirse en instructores de la academia, si, lo sé,- insistió cuando supo que había capturado su atención, -¿Lo habrías pensado de Shino?-

-No es como que sepamos mucho de él de todas formas,- dijo ella, levantando ligeramente los hombros, visiblemente más curiosa. -¡Pero ya era tiempo para Lee!- Celebró.

Como empujado por su súbito entusiasmo, continuó, estimulado. -Tenten está tratando de construir alguna clase de proyecto de armería en Konoha, así que está todo el tiempo yendo y viniendo de la mansión Hokage. Kiba podría aprender un poco de ella, lo único que hace es tomar misiones e ir a bares. Hace unas semanas atrás algún dueño le dijo que los perros no eran admitidos en su lugar y ahora está empeñado en construir uno propio.

»Tampoco creo que el trío InoShikaCho siga siendo un trío por mucho tiempo. Sé de buena fuente que Choji tiene un amorío en algún lugar fuera de Konoha,- bajó el tono, en confidencia. -Hice que Shikamaru me escupiera el asunto por un paquete de cigarrillos y la promesa de que yo no diría que prácticamente ha estado inventando excusas para ir a la Arena.-

Ella soltó una risita. -Supongo que no encuentra a Temari tan problemática, aunque conociéndolo bien probablemente lo hace y es por eso que le gusta. ¿Qué hay de Ino?- Preguntó. -¿Ya logró poner las pezuñas sobre Sai?

Se quedó boquiabierto. -Espera, ¿Sai es el chico del que Ino está enamorada?-

-Realmente no tienes idea de nada.- Sakura rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo puede gustarle?- Preguntó, contrariado por la extraña combinación. Sai e Ino no eran exactamente su prototipo de pareja ideal. -Él es tan... Sai. E Ino es,-

-Ino.- Terminó ella, divertida. -Él tiene tan poca idea como tú.- Apuntó. -Excepto con que Sai llena cualquier cosa que le falta con esos libros,- _ouch,_ musitó él. -La última vez que lo vi seguía consultando los libros conforme entendía lo que estaba sintiendo. Mientras lo hace, se mantendrá favoreciéndola por todas esas reglas sociales que lee e Ino tendrá lo que le gusta más, ser halagada. Puede que también tenga un poco que ver con que Sai se parece un poco a Sasuke.-

-¿Lo crees?- La inspeccionó, curioso. A diferencia del pasado, Sakura no parecía molestarse acerca de la atracción de Ino hacia Sasuke, desde su perfil lucía como si estuviese tratando cualquier otra trivialidad, algo inevitable e incluso irrelevante. Ino ya no era una rival para Sakura, entendió.

-Bueno, si,- su risilla era ligera como la brisa. -Es difícil dejar a un lado las fijaciones de la infancia.- Desde el fondo de sus pensamientos, estuvo de acuerdo con ella. -Ino es terca, así que la única forma en la que habría accedido a dejar ir a Sasuke sería sólo con alguien que creyera fuera tan bueno como él.

»Me alegra que encontrara a Sai. Creo que podría hacerle mucho bien, y él a ella. Hacen una pareja bastante rara, pero creo que de hecho si combinan, sin duda se verían encantadores. Tal vez, si eso no hubiera sucedido ella también podría estar aquí con nosotros ahora.-

Él miró hacia el frente, los árboles verdes oscurecidos más allá de donde los alcanzaban las luces que provenían de los edificios y se proyectaban hacia los alrededores. Disminuyeron el paso después de algunas vueltas a los tres complejos, y volvieron a detenerse en la entrada del edificio. No tenía idea de lo que había sido para Ino y él no quería siquiera acercarse a su propia experiencia en la materia, pero para Sakura ciertamente había sido imposible dejar ir a su primer amor. Desde el momento en el que había elegido amar a Sasuke -si lo había elegido-se había ligado a él. Ella lo había seguido fuera de la aldea y él no tenía duda de ello. Lo había dejado todo atrás, a todos ellos atrás, para irse con él.

Naruto lo había esperado, deseado y de muchas formas había intentado incitarlo. Sasuke necesitaba a Sakura, eso era lo que se había repetido todos aquellos años mientras aún estaba enamorado de ella para ser capaz de dejarla ir. Pero cuando se fue inadvertidamente no pudo encontrar una forma de no sentirse mal al respecto. _Herido._ No le gustaba en lo absoluto experimentar aquel sentimiento, lo hacía sentir extraño, inquieto. Siempre había pensado que cuando llegaran a él noticias acerca de Sasuke y Sakura estando juntos estas serían celebradas. Cuando supo que Sakura se había ido, incluso si no la había visto en algún tiempo, una pesadez se instaló en su abdomen que de alguna forma al mismo tiempo se sintió como vacío. No sentía que los acontecimientos hubieran ocurrido de la manera correcta, se dijo a si mismo. No era así como se suponía que debían ser las cosas.

-No puedo decir mucho sobre la felicidad de Ino.- Admitió él. -Pero puedo hablarte de su tristeza. Cuando te fuiste, ella sintió que yo podría entender cómo se sentía acerca de tu partida. ¿No le dijiste a ella tampoco, no es cierto?-

Sakura apartó la mirada de él hacia la luz que provenía del pasillo de la entrada. Dio pasos lentos en esa dirección, los shinobi que vigilaban la puerta le abrieron el camino. Probablemente al ver que sólo la seguía y no la detenía, eligió hablar. -No le dije a nadie más que a mis padres porque me iba de casa, y a Kakashi-sensei porque necesitaba su permiso para irme.- Resumió ella.

-¿Pero que hay de nosotros?- Le preguntó, siguiéndola a través del vestíbulo vacío. -Estuvimos muy preocupados. Nos sentimos... dejados de lado.-

Su mano se congeló sobre el barandal de la escalera y sus pasos se detuvieron. Miró como los músculos de su espalda se tensaron desde el pie de la escalera, no obstante, el momento murió rápido y Sakura continuó subiendo. -Lamento si los hice sentir de ese modo.- Estaba siendo honesta, pero definitivamente algo _no_ estaba bien. Se adelantó a ella subiendo dos escalones a la vez para encararla, deteniéndola.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- Intentó sonar comprensivo en lugar de herido. No estaba muy seguro de haberlo logrado.

Ella exhaló sonoramente y evitó su mirada para responder. -Porque todos ustedes estaban bien. Todos eran felices y decirles lo que quería hacer los hubiera entristecido, ustedes...-

-¡Lo que realmente nos entristeció fue que te fueras así!- Le reprochó, interrumpiéndola. -Si nos hubieras contado lo que planeabas pudimos haber tenido tiempo para asimilarlo, ¡Al final habríamos estado felices por ti, te habríamos ayudado, nosotros...!-

-¡Ustedes estaban bien y yo no! No podían hacer nada por mi porque no hubieran podido entenderme.- Interrumpió ella esta vez, logrando traslucir por primera vez emociones concretas. La tristeza de su aseveración estaba mezclada con una especie de frustración rabiosa, y aquello lo hizo sentir como si le hubieran sacado el aire de un puñetazo. -Contarles lo que planeaba hacer implicaba mentirles o realmente decirles que ya no me sentía bien en Konoha. ¡Que sentía que ya no era mi lugar!-

Se congeló. -¿De qué hablas?- Le dijo, segundos después. -Konoha siempre ha sido tu hogar.-

Sakura suspiró, mirando escaleras arriba con añoranza, pero él se mantuvo firme en medio del camino. - _¿Qué quieres que te diga?-_ Dijo ella y por un momento pareció que se lo preguntaba al aire frente a él y no precisamente a él.

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó, desorientado. Ella se veía cansada.

-¿Quieres que te diga que todo fue por Sasuke?- Preguntó ella. -En parte fue debido a él. Quería alcanzarlo, caminar a su lado...-

-No,- se apresuró fuera de sus labios, pero se corrigió rápidamente. Eso era lo que él se había dicho a si mismo y nunca terminó de creérselo. Si era debido a eso, ¿Por qué no les había dicho nada? La posible respuesta resonaba en sus oídos como una alarma que quería apagar. -Quiero la verdad.- Exigió de todas formas.

Ella caminó hasta llegar a su lado y pasó de él en su camino arriba, sin apresurar sus pasos. Una vez su espalda ocultó su frente, de nuevo pudo escucharla.

-Quería hacer algo con mi vida como todos ustedes lo hacían y tal vez volver a sentir de nuevo que realmente pertenecía a algún lugar. Al principio tenía miedo de ir con Sasuke, pero luego pensé que quizás existía alguna probabilidad de que él pudiese entender cómo me sentía... Supongo que sólo necesitaba estar alrededor de alguien que entendiera.-

Se mantuvo quieto hasta que ella estuvo fuera de su rango de visión y sus pisadas se convirtieron en un eco distante. Después de la guerra pensó que todo se solucionaría. Había salvado a sus seres queridos e incluso las vidas de gente que no conocía, había logrado regresar a casa con su equipo, estarían reunidos de nuevo, podrían recuperar lo que les pertenecía. Ellos serían felices, él sería feliz. _Él era feliz,_ pero su felicidad ya estaba de por si obscurecida por las dudas de si Sasuke alguna vez estaría lo suficientemente sanado para regresar. Ahora, la tonalidad se había vuelto aún más oscura. Sakura no estaba dispuesta a esperar más pero tampoco la veía dispuesta a regresar, y temía que fuera en parte su culpa. Había sido ignorante de lo que sea que Sakura había estado sintiendo antes de abandonar Konoha. Le había fallado, una vez más.

* * *

Escuchó la forma en la cual Sakura arrastró las palabras fuera de su boca, incluso estando distorsionadas por el eco que golpeaba las paredes angostas de los segmentos de la escalera. Él estaba de pie en la cima del segmento que se encontraba por encima y a un lado del que ella estaba en proceso de subir. No fue hasta que alcanzó el pie de su escalera y subió unos pocos escalones que irguió la cabeza, notando que se encontraba allí.

Su rostro se mostró momentáneamente sobresaltado de verlo desde abajo y vio como su índice se apresuró a limpiar una mancha reluciente en una de las esquinas de sus ojos.

-Sasuke,- murmuró tenuemente.

Estaba dolida, pero no abiertamente. Estaba tratando de ocultar el hecho para que Naruto no pudiera notarlo. Había cosas que le escondía al rubio y percibió que su reserva era un intento forzado de evitar disgustarlo de cualquier manera. Sakura había huido de Konoha no sólo para perseguir una fijación de la infancia, había buscado un refugio en él. Cuando la encontró y se lo ofreció de alguna forma la había rescatado y no lo sabía. La devoción que se reflejaba en sus ojos, la forma en la que se empeñaba en mantenerse e inmiscuirse dentro durante todas esas semanas. Incluso la forma en la que lo miraba en aquel momento, el esmeralda brillando sin desviarse hacia otro punto que no fuese él, escalando los peldaños y acercándose hacia donde se encontraba; esperando.

Desde que la había encontrado en Sunagakure había estado ocasionalmente apartando la culpa debido a que entendía que _él_ era la razón por la cual ella había abandonado el lugar al cual pertenecía, pero cualquier remanente de esa sensación se evaporaba con cada escalón que ella subía. _Él no había sido_ -El cabello rubio de Naruto se asomó detrás de la figura de Sakura, unos peldaños más abajo, al pie de la escalera y sus ojos la abandonaron para observarlo. Los ojos de Naruto sólo estuvieron en él corto tiempo, estos terminaron de nuevo pegados a su espalda.

-Sakura-chan,- su voz la detuvo en su camino, justo en el medio de la escalera.

Sakura serenó el rostro, conforme se volteaba sobre su hombro para atenderlo. El sufrimiento de Naruto era visible para él a aquella distancia, como si la culpa que lo había abandonado se hubiera ido a instalar sobre los hombros del rubio. Ahora estaba seguro de que una de las principales razones por las cuales Sakura había abandonado la aldea era el mismo Naruto, y la incomodidad que había sentido antes se moduló para convertirse en alguna clase de tensión con respecto a ello. _¿Qué era exactamente ese algo vinculado a Naruto que la había hecho decidir abandonar Konoha?_ Su rostro no traslucía sus pensamientos. La manera en la que su voz la retuvo le hizo pensar que si Naruto hubiese estado en algún lugar cercano a ella para aquel momento, ella no habría podido irse jamás. La forma en la que el rostro de Sakura se había iluminado con la visión de Naruto en el muelle, cómo lucía mucho más feliz, incluso más llena de vida de lo que solía estar. Como si las luces que ambos irradiaban se mezclaran para realzar lo que los rodeaba.

Como si no fuese capaz de crear tal brillo estando lejos.

Mirándolos desde arriba, la imagen retrataba la forma en la que siempre había sido. Naruto y él se encontraban en dos extremos diferentes y Sakura siempre estaba ahí, en el medio de los dos.

* * *

 ** _¡!_**

 _En un update de mi vida, les cuento que atravieso la semana académicamente más estresante que he pasado en mi vida (hasta ahora) el retraso de hace meses debido a las condiciones del país alargaron el calendario académico, así que esto no es más mi forma de retribuir un poco la espera y mi promesa de regresar en Junio, que, (¡Lo siento!) no podrá pasar hasta el mes que viene. De hecho, en este momento no tengo tiempo ni para respirar, pero aquí estoy, rebelándome a la vida como siempre...  
_

 _¡Así que, muy rápidamente! Siempre pensé 1) Que Sakura llegaría a sentirse muy fuera de lugar en Konoha, porque ser de las pocas con equipo desmantelado y 2) porque a pesar de que Naruto estaba allí, siempre pensé que casarce cambiaría (consciente o incoscientemente) la interacción de ambos. Naruto se alejaría, o Sakura se alejaría. La relación que ambos tenían era muy cercana y Sakura sabía lo que Naruto sentía y la posición de Hinata al respecto, así que supuse que su separación era algo natural -aunque no bueno.- Además, en el shinden todo el mundo estaba high con el tema del amor y Sakura era la única lejos de su amado, eso debía ser bastante incómodo, por no decir doloroso. 3) ¡Sasuke se liberó de culpas! Pero también hay algo extraño, ¿No? ¿Qué creen que realmente sea la forma en la que él pensaría acerca de esto? Su pensamiento se ha modificado visiblemente en este cap. 4) Pobre Naruto. Voy a dejar a criterio de cada quién intentar comprender su reacción, pero ya saben que siempre se ha tomado la amistad muy en serio. Plus, no sé si se han sentido alguna vez de esa forma, pero no creo que uno termine de abandonar completamente alguna vez esa melancolía con respecto a los primeros amores, sobre todo él, quién tenía que decidir por el bien de alguien más y no el propio. Ahondaré más al respecto en el próximo capítulo._

 _¡Tensión! No lamento tanto dejarlas con este, porque puede que acabe generando un poco (sólo un poquito) de expectativa con respecto a la relación de los tres y de como, vimos en el cap anterior, esto afectaría la relación de Sasuke y Sakura. En el próximo cap: Equipo 7, Sasuke y Naruto, Naruto y Sakura, Sasuke y Sakura. El conflicto alrededor del tema de Orochimaru y, como añadido Killer Bee (quién, como ya saben, tiene la fantástica habilidad de ver las almas de otras personas cuando choca el puño con ellas...)_

 _Gracias por todas sus maravillosas respuestas, las guardo a cada una y tengo siempre presente. Como saben, me motivan a escribir, así que haganlo siempre que puedan. Apenas salga del infierno que llaman universidad y termine este año académico el mes siguiente, me advocaré a hacerlas felices en este lugar._

 _Muchos besos,_

 _Nahare~_


	18. Atisbos de lo Inconcluso

_-Lo siento, estoy un poco cansada.-_

Cuando Sakura volvió la vista hacia el frente evitó mirarlo en su camino hacia la cima de las escaleras. Él la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió fuera del escaso campo de visión que podía abarcar con la esquina del ojo y cuando el eco de sus pisadas desapareció dirigió la vista hacia Naruto, el semblante sombrío y subiendo los escalones sin prisa.

-¿Qué molesta a Sakura?- Le preguntó una vez que estuvo a su lado. Naruto inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo de soslayo y casi pudo ver como rápidamente intentaba encubrir lo sucedido.

-Cree que me equivoco con respecto a Orochimaru,- mintió de una forma que resultaría convincente para cualquiera que no supiera que las dudas de Sakura sólo entusiasmarían a Naruto en su afán de hacerla confiar en él. -Le molesta que no confíe en su criterio.-

La facilidad con la que el rubio se calló la boca después de eso había sido suficiente para él. El sonido que hicieron ambos pares de pies al subir el tramo restante que los llevaría al piso de las habitaciones no fue interrumpido por ninguno de los dos hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación. Antes de que pudiera girar el pomo, la voz de Naruto lo detuvo.

-Cuando la encontraste...- Se refirió a lo que habían hablado durante la cena hacía algunas horas. -¿Cómo...?- Pausó, y le pareció que no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. -Ella... ¿Ella parecía enamorada?- Preguntó él finalmente. -¿Cuando la viste, sabías que te buscaba a ti?-

La impasibilidad de su mirada acompañada del silencio pareció incomodar a Naruto, quién se revolvió incómodo y parecía exigirle una respuesta con la intensidad de sus ojos azules. Cuando estuvo frente a Sakura por primera vez en la habitación de Sunagakure, ella lucía angustiada. Si intentaba afinar los detalles de su recuerdo podía percibir su cansancio y perplejidad. Definitivamente no pareció que estuviese esperando por él. Probablemente si Sakura hubiera transmitido únicamente ese amor y afán de encontrarlo, eso lo habría hecho alejarse en lugar de pedirle que lo acompañara. -Ella parecía perdida.- Le respondió, e inmediatamente vio como su mirada se dirigió hacia el suelo.

-Pero...- Arrastró el rubio. -Sakura siempre quiso irse contigo. Todo el tiempo estuvo esperando tu regreso.- Imaginarse a Sakura en Konoha, marchitándose en su espera no fue mucho más agradable. Pero ahora sabía que había más detrás de su escape y lo inconcluso del asunto seguía molestamente presente en sus pensamientos. -Estaba buscándote a ti, Sasuke.- Repitió, obtuso.

-Cuando le tendí la mano a Sakura no me pareció que habría habido alguna diferencia en si hubiese sido la mía o no. Pareció como si simplemente estuviese esperando una mano para aferrarse.- Le dijo a Naruto, y los labios del rubio se volvieron una línea tensa. Después de unos segundos, su amigo sólo pareció cansado.

-Lo que sea que fuera... Gracias por no abandonarla.- La culpa de Naruto se había transformado en agradecimiento y ello hizo que se tensara, incluso más cuando él posó una mano en su hombro. -Has cuidado de ella todo este tiempo,- la presión que ejercían sus molares en los músculos de su mandíbula se acrecentó, -no esperaba menos de ti.-

Sin embargo, la tensión se liberó bruscamente cuando la mano extendida de Naruto, en una fracción de segundo comenzó a gotear rojo escarlata y superpuesta sobre él estuvo la imagen de Sakura agonizante, lo cual hizo que apartara la mano del rubio con una pequeña sacudida. Perturbado, sin quererlo su semblante traslucía el sentimiento de culpa del que aún no había llegado a deshacerse desde la pelea. No había cuidado de Sakura, la había puesto en peligro. Se había alejado de ella porque quería dejar de hacerle daño, y lo que sea que había ocurrido con ellos en su ausencia la había enviado hacia él y eso había sido un error. De cierta forma, Naruto la había puesto en peligro al permitirle huir así y estaba empezando a percibir como ello le molestaba. No sintió la necesidad de encubrir su entrecejo fruncido detrás de la indiferencia esta vez.

-Ella debió de haberse quedado en casa.- Profirió Sasuke, lo suficientemente incisivo como para que supiera que de cierta forma lo estaba responsabilizando. Naruto no tenía idea de qué, pero no necesitó saber todo lo que había ocurrido para volver a sentir el escozor de la culpa que le otorgaba la certeza de haber fallado de cierta forma.

A pesar de ello, Naruto volvió a preguntar. -¿No la quieres a tu lado, Sasuke? ¿No estás feliz de estar junto a ella?-

El picaporte hizo clic al abrirse bajo su mano. -Sakura necesita estar en Konoha.- Resolvió decir, después de algunos segundos. No podía decirle que había sido poco efectivo en mantenerla a salvo durante aquellas semanas. Ellos la habían protegido desde que se había ido de la villa con Orochimaru durante años contra muchos peligros, él incluido. Si Sakura se tratara de otra persona habría muerto bajo su jurisdicción, él podía ver claramente que era parte del problema. La otra parte era Sakura, incansable, idiota y suicida. Incluso Naruto lo entendería si tuviera una imagen clara de todo lo que había ocurrido desde que habían empezado a viajar juntos. Por otro lado, también estaban ellos, Naruto, Kakashi y todas las demás personas que revoloteaban en las memorias vertiginosas de Sakura, quienes eran capaces de protegerla, pero por alguna razón no habían podido retenerla. Captó por la esquina de su ojo como los labios de Naruto se movieron para decir algo, pero el sonido murió una vez cerró la puerta detrás de si.

El vacío de la habitación le dio un saludo impersonal. Por un momento tuvo la desagradable certeza de que la tranquilidad en ese lugar sólo sería posible mientras estuviese allí dentro.

* * *

Sus ojos giraron de un extremo del pasillo al otro para enfocar ambas figuras que caminaban a su lado. A su izquierda, el perfil de Sasuke era cincelado y distante, del lado opuesto, los rasgos felinos de Naruto estaban expuestos en la forma distraída en la que su cuello se inclinaba hacia la derecha. Ambos lucían raros aquella mañana, aunque no podía señalar con exactitud qué podía haber de extraño en Sasuke. Habían pasado muchos años desde que podía leer tan fácilmente los pensamientos a través de la oscuridad de sus ojos. Nunca recordaba tan bien su propia vejez como cuando estaba acompañado de ellos y notaba que ya no les rebasaba por un empalme y que ya no estaba en el medio de sus pequeñas trifulcas de mocosos.

-¿Sakura no está incluida en esto?- Preguntó en su característico tono monótono.

-No estaba en su habitación,- dijo Sasuke.

-Creo que es lo mejor,- opinó Naruto, inclinando el cuello en su dirección. -Si se pone sarcástico, probablemente Sakura-chan se hubiera puesto de mal humor. Quiero escucharlo antes de que los demás lo hagan.-

Le envió una mirada ladina. _Es lo que ella ha evitado hacer y es lo que pretendes usar como argumento, pero en caso de que Sakura tenga la razón, no querías que ella lo presenciara, ¿No es así?_ No fue como que Naruto pudo leer sus pensamientos, puesto que parecía inmerso en los suyos. Por alguna razón intuía que el hecho de que sus antiguos alumnos se hubieran perdido de vista luego de la cena tenía que ver con el ambiente extraño, pero no pudo darle vueltas a la idea una vez que llegaron al final del corredor, con los ninjas de Kumogakure apostados frente a la puerta. Cuando Naruto y Sasuke se detuvieron esta vez se adelantó un par de pasos, el sombrero de Hokage en la mano cual carta de presentación.

-Queremos hablar un poco con el prisionero.- Les informó.

Después de intercambiar breves miradas, ambos guardias asintieron al unísono. La coordinación de la seguridad le pareció agradable. Utilizaron sellos para comunicarse con sus contrapartes en el interior de la prisión y una vez adentro notó que la energía que rezumaba dentro de la habitación se debía a técnicas de reforzamiento. Había más ninjas dentro, repartidos hacia los extremos, mientras que de una forma incluso inofensiva Orochimaru permanecía sentado en una silla en medio de la prisión, con las manos en las esposas de chakra descansando sobre el regazo. Rodeando la única silla y abarcando al menos dos metros al cuadrado a su alrededor, la inscripción de un sello barrera se encontraba en el suelo. En ese país no subestimaban en lo absoluto la amenaza que podría representar Orochimaru y le complació saber que después de todo lo pasado, el resto de las naciones podían aprender de los errores que habían cometido las demás, especialmente Konoha y Suna. Personalmente, se inclinaba ante la opinión de Sakura más que hacia la imparcialidad de Sasuke en el asunto, pero era el criterio de Naruto el que necesitaba validar. Después de todo, eran sus decisiones las que regirían Konoha una vez estuviera listo para hacerlo, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo vestido con la toga de Hokage más deseaba que llegara ese momento. Aún así, no permitiría que Naruto tomara una decisión equivocada mientras pudiera impedirlo, y confiaba que podría hacerlo incluso después de que éste se convirtiera en el Séptimo Hokage. En su defecto, Shikamaru lo haría.

-Debo decir que esperaba sus visitas.- Los recibió la voz viperina, paseando la mirada sobre ellos. -Especialmente la de ella, pensé que habría querido verme en este lugar.- Comprendió que se refería a Sakura, había un tinte de burla en sus palabras, aunque su rostro no lo traslucía. El desagrado de Sakura debió ser bastante obvio durante el tiempo en el que compartieron espacio.

-¿Podrías culparla?- Dijo en su defensa, eligiendo de esa forma establecer la conversación que realmente quería tener.

-Es la aprendiz de Tsunade después de todo, Hokage _._ Sólo está representando la opinión que tendría su maestra si estuviese aquí. Aunque quizá si tenga sus propias opiniones al respecto.- Dirigió la mirada hacia Naruto y Sasuke, y tuvo la certeza de que le hubiera tomado algo de esfuerzo no hacer que Sakura le hubiese estampado un puñetazo. -Hablando de ella, ¿Por qué no está aquí?-

-Tampoco creo que podrías culpar a la Godaime por querer mantener la distancia con respecto a los asuntos que te involucran.- Por un momento, tuvo el impulso de mandar a traer otras sillas, se contuvo.

-Hmp.- Se limitó a murmurar, y ésta vez fijó la vista en Naruto. -¿Qué hay de ti, Naruto-kun? ¿Crees compartir el criterio que hubiese tenido tu maestro, o tienes tus propias opiniones?-

-Realmente no, no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda ser imparcial con respecto a nuestros maestros. Tú fuiste un maestro de mierda y por eso a Sasuke le importa poco todo el asunto,- dijo Naruto, casualmente hablando. -Pero estoy aquí con la que creo que hubiese sido la opinión del mío. Te consideraba su amigo, después de todo.-

Orochimaru musitó una risilla como un siseo. -Jiraiya nunca perdonó que abandonara la aldea. Tampoco que hubiese matado a Hiruzen e intentado hacer lo mismo con Tsunade. Estuvo dispuesto a matarme entonces y dudo que si estuviera vivo no estuviese de acuerdo con ella, eso hubiese estado en contra de todo lo que él era.-

-Te equivocas.- Naruto se cruzó de brazos. -Él ya te había perdonado todo... Creía que eras un idiota malagradecido y que no te merecías el aprecio de Tsunade-obaachan y el suyo. Pero si estuviera aquí, probablemente estaría diciéndotelo a la cara el mismo. Te preguntaría cuáles son tus verdaderas razones para querer volver a Konoha.-

Sin poder evitarlo, Kakashi pensó en ellos, en su equipo y las similitudes. Vio a Sasuke con la camisa de fuerza que le habían colocado al apresarlo después de la guerra en el lugar en el que se encontraba Orochimaru. En como Hiruzen no había estado presente para evitar que se dañaran unos a otros, las tragedias que azotaron a su equipo y tampoco el triunfo que había caído sobre ellos. Cerrar los ojos brevemente fue su manera de suspirar de alivio sin hacerlo. Agradecía haberse mantenido lo suficientemente con vida como para llegar a evitar que algunas de esas mismas tragedias se repitieran con el Equipo Siete.

-Jiraiya y Tsunade...- Orochimaru expuso el cuello y los apuntó con el ángulo de su barbilla al mirar hacia el techo. -A ellos nunca les entusiasmó la idea de tener aprendices tanto como a mí. Yo veía oportunidades de subordinación donde ellos veían posibles molestias. Siempre tuve la mirada puesta en dirección opuesta a donde ellos apuntaban... Apartarlos fue sencillo, los creía estúpidos por no ver lo que yo veía... Pero el tiempo demostró que era yo quien era incapaz de ver que ellos miraban en dirección algo más significativo.

»Yo veía la inmortalidad como único destino. Pero de alguna forma, ellos habían conseguido la eternidad y no pude entenderlo hasta que vi lo que había cambiado en ellos desde que los había apartado. Eran ustedes. Todos trabajan siempre para arrancar al árbol enfermo de raíz, lo incineran o cortan para borrar todo rastro de su existencia y evitar que infecte a otros. En cambio, al árbol que da buenos frutos lo veneran y permanece.

»Jiraiya fue asesinado como un perro y ni siquiera se recuperó su cadáver.- La indiferencia de Orochimaru al respecto lo hizo seguir a Naruto con la mirada, y notó como su reacción ante la frase indolente fue efímera, mesurada. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron en el cruce. -No tiene familia y mucho de lo que hizo no le sobrevivió. Pero te escogió a ti,- se dirigió a Naruto. -Escogió al chico del Rinnegan y cambió el destino del mundo. Por eso aún está aquí y en la historia y perdurará aún después de que mueras a través de todo lo que has hecho.-

»Y sobre ella, ni siquiera necesita estar presente a pesar de estar viva, la otra chica es peor. Tsunade encontró a alguien que pudo ser el recipiente de su fama e incluso es capaz de añadirle un poco de la suya. Ambos alcanzaron la eternidad a través de ustedes, lo suficientemente relevantes para modificar el rumbo de las cosas. Ellos serán venerados, recordados y mantenidos a través de los tiempos por estar detrás de lo que ustedes puedan convertirse y hacer.-

Un monosílabo, lo más parecido a una burla que podía emitir, abandonó los labios de Sasuke. -Eternidad.- Repitió él. -Ciertos daños son eternos. Eres lo suficientemente difícil de matar como para creer que podrías hacer de las tuyas durante mucho más tiempo.-

-No hay nada que hacer, Sasuke-kun.- Orochimaru lo miró con nimiedad, como si le causara cierto fastidio tener que explicarse tanto. -Al final de la guerra estaba bastante claro para mí que no era eterno. Podía ser imperecedero, pero mi _aporte_ a este mundo será cazado para ser desaparecido hasta no quedar rastro. Mi trabajo tendría que ser de nunca acabar para permanecer.-

-Tu _aporte_ a nuestra historia ha sido bastante contundente. Asesinaste al Sandaime, tu maestro, entre otros hechos relevantes.- Señaló, casi monótono.

-La infamia es contraproducente, Hatake Kakashi.- Y con eso, la sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. -Años de ella me dieron un espacio amplio para... _explorar_ mis capacidades de la forma en la que deseaba hacerlo. Pero sólo un poco de la clase correcta de fama, como mis acciones durante la cuarta guerra, fue suficiente para que estén dispuestos a negociar conmigo en lugar de eliminarme por una vida de crímenes. He vivido lo suficiente de esta vida como para saber cómo seguir viviéndola durante mucho tiempo más... Incluso más que ustedes. Pero no me interesa hacerlo. Quiero perdurar en el tiempo.-

-Querías vivir para ver lo que Sasuke podía hacer con el mundo.- Intervino Naruto. -Esa fue la explicación que diste para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas aquella vez. Estás vivo para hacerlo, y no parece que te vayas a morir pronto. No necesitas estar en Konoha para hacerlo, y estar aquí es una apuesta que puede salirte demasiado costosa. ¿Tu forma de 'perdurar' en el tiempo es más valiosa que tu libertad? ¿De que se trata, entonces?-

 _Bien, Naruto._ Kakashi cambió el peso de una pierna a otra. Ni siquiera necesitaba intervenir más de lo necesario.

-Puede que Sasuke sea el único aprendiz que tuve que realmente importe.- Dijo, dirigiéndose a su antiguo discípulo. -Eras el único que pudo hacerme eterno en el tiempo, tu proceder una extensión del mío por el cual necesitaría vivir para observar. Pero no soy tan tonto como para creer que tienes demasiada de mi influencia en ti. Y aún tengo bastante tiempo para poder hacer algo de ese cambio por mi cuenta, pero la única forma de permanecer es dejar de ser el árbol enfermo. Dejar de ser perseguido y que mis haceres sean borrados.-

-¿Cuál es tu plan con Konoha?- Preguntó Sasuke, tajante. Eso tampoco estaba mal, pensó Kakashi.

-Árboles. Que metáfora tan poco creativa.- Se burló Orochimaru. -Digamos que la única forma de que algo permanezca es protegiéndolo. Durante todo este tiempo sólo me he protegido a mi mismo, y lamento decir,- aunque no lo parecía en lo absoluto, -que no sé proteger otra cosa. Pero la única otra raíz, mi única extensión, todo apunta a Konoha. Es el único lugar en el cuál podría hacer algo de bien si quisiera, porque es una parte de mí. La marca que dejaría en este mundo permanecería a la sombra de la Hoja.

»Además... Todo lo que alguna vez he hecho desde que me fui fue para regresar. Penoso de admitir, pero es el hogar después de todo.- Finalizó con una sonrisa suelta.

Caminar de vuelta por el pasillo fue distinto. Naruto se veía decidido y lo que Sasuke traslucía podía ser o no resignación, quizás indiferencia. Personalmente, ahora tenía la certeza de que esto podría ser realmente beneficioso para todos. Tal vez Hiruzen no había estado presente para presenciar el ascenso de Tsunade ni la caída de Jiraiya, pero quería pensar que lo había observado todo desde el lugar que suponía que existía desde que había estado a punto de morir en el ataque de Pain, y que de esa forma también pudiera ver lo que podría tratarse de la redención de Orochimaru.

Probablemente había una abundante cantidad de trabajo burocrático que hacer como Hokage en una reunión de ese calibre, pero cuando los chicos se dirigieron al piso de abajo los siguió en silencio. Sabía a quién buscaban, e intuía que los resultados de su pequeña reunión no aliviaría la tensión que se había levantado entre ellos. Mientras Ōnoki no apareciera, supuso que podía volver a ser un poco más del instructor que tenía años sin ser y utilizar alguno de sus antiguos trucos de equipo con ellos. La dinámica que había podido observar entre los tres desde que se habían encontrado lo hacía pensar que sus métodos no serían menos efectivos que como lo habían sido cuando ellos eran niños; no habían cambiado lo suficiente.

Naruto se detuvo ante la puerta doble y tocó la puerta de una forma incómoda, en lugar de llamar o asomar la cabeza como lo habría hecho normalmente. Sasuke, como él, veía a través de los cristales redondos como diminutas ventanas en cada una de las portezuelas, captando breves vestigios de rosa en el interior. Uno de los médicos abrió las puertas y no hizo ningún ademán de anunciarlos, sólo se apartó para dejarlos pasar luego de una sutil reverencia.

Habían proveído a Sakura de una bata blanca, pero de igual manera destacaba por encima de la esterilidad del lugar y también entre sus pares. El laboratorio era amplio y bien acondicionado, había equipos médicos en abundancia, la tecnología del lugar era bastante más avanzada que en Konoha. Había alrededor de cuatro ninjas médicos de Kumo en el lugar, pero todos pululaban alrededor de Sakura y los sujetos de experimentación. Notó el rubor en las mejillas del sujeto más joven, entre otras muestras de casual interés y le tomó unos segundos comprender que se debía a la cercanía de su alumna. Escudriñó a Sakura con ojos divertidos y también con algo de su propia admiración. Había crecido para convertirse en una joven hermosa y en unos años se convertiría en una mujer hermosa. En todo reflejaba a Tsunade, quién desde el principio había intimidado tanto por su carácter y poder como por su belleza.

-Chicos,- los llamó ella, una vez reparó en su presencia. -¿Sucede algo?-

-Tenemos asuntos que discutir, Sakura-chan,- Sakura lo miró con una efímera aprensión y Naruto se apresuró a concluir la frase. -Sobre Orochimaru.-

Ella adoptó una expresión más seria. -Si. La comisión médica y yo tuvimos una reunión,- señaló con la vista a los medicnin en la habitación. -Nos tomó algo de tiempo coincidir en una opinión, pero lo hicimos. En la reunión, compareceremos juntos.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Naruto. -Eres parte del escuadrón del Hokage, debemos comparecer juntos.-

-No olvido que vine en representación de Konoha, Naruto.- Dicho eso, dirigió la vista hacia él. -Pero ustedes no deben olvidar que mi deber como médico estará por encima de mi deber como kunoichi.- Naruto abrió la boca para replicar, pero ella levantó el índice para callarlo. -Mi opinión médica no cambiaría en una afiliación u otra.-

-Es un asunto que deberíamos discutir, no deberías...-

Sakura interrumpió a Naruto nuevamente. -No habría nada que discutir.- Ella cruzó los brazos. -Dudo que nuestra opinión vea hacia los mismos lugares del problema.-

 _Hora de intervenir._ Kakashi levantó ambas manos, en un gesto que pretendía apaciguar la situación. -Creo que tendremos algo de tiempo para esto. Por ahora, es mejor que dejemos a Sakura hacer su trabajo, Naruto.- El aludido lo miró traicionado. -Esa no es la razón por la cual estamos aquí.- El rubio lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y casi pudo escuchar su confusión. -Realmente no pudimos conversar acerca del estado general de Kazuo y Tomohisa. Nos interesa conocerlo, al igual que su evolución.-

El hecho de que alguien finalmente manifestara cierto grado de preocupación por lo que podía pasarle a esas personas suavizó inmediatamente el semblante de Sakura. Apeló por su sensibilidad, pero aquello no era mentira. Para tomar la decisión adecuada debía tener una visión clara de todos los aspectos de la situación, y no escuchar a Sakura sería estúpido y probablemente contraproducente. Su opinión médica era valiosa, era importante conocer hasta qué grado ese tipo de procedimientos podían ser peligrosos si iban a ser aplicados a sus shinobis.

Ella asintió. -Kazuo y Tomohisa están perfectamente. Debido a la... radicalidad del procedimiento al que se les terminó sometiendo la transición fue rápida y hasta ahora no se ha monitoreado ninguna clase de anomalías con ninguno de los dos.- Ambos hombres la escuchaban atentamente, le pareció que de alguna forma nunca dejarían de aliviarse siempre que un médico afirmara que estaban en buenas condiciones.

Estaba al tanto de cierta parte de los hechos. Intuía que tendría que hablar con Sasuke para saber los detalles reales de la situación, pero conocía que el método aplicado en ambos no podría ser replicado y que el que sería utilizado -de ser aprobado el experimento- era uno más invasivo, peligroso y con menos probabilidades de éxito.

-¿Qué hay acerca de los resultados?- Preguntó. Mismo procedimiento o no, el hecho de que ambos hombres alcanzaran a desarrollar líneas sucesorias satisfactoriamente sería determinante para la toma de decisiones. Si no lograban los resultados esperados, lo más probable es que no hubiese ninguna negociación.

-Les dimos un pequeño entrenamiento en el camino de venida.- Él notó como el mayor se ruborizó un poco y el menor se rascó en un gesto incómodo. -Ambos lograron manifestar las líneas sucesorias.-

-¿Satisfactoriamente?- El rubor del hombre se acrecentó. Realmente no era su intención someter a nadie al escrutinio, pero el camino que tomaba la situación podría favorecer más de uno de sus planes.

-Aún necesitamos un poco de entrenamiento para poder manejarlo, Hokage-sama.- Las palabras salieron tan apresuradas de la boca del más joven que casi sintió pena por él.

Les sonrió con los ojos. -Bueno, desde que están en buenas condiciones y la consecución del experimento estaba a cargo de mi equipo,- dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke y Sakura. -Y ya que mientras Ōnoki no esté aquí tenemos algo de tiempo libre, supongo que podemos aprovecharlo.-

Después de todo, ser Hokage sólo era disfrutable cuando podía abusar ligeramente de su poder.

* * *

Intentó ser lo más discreto posible. Sus intenciones iniciales era que sólo Darui estuviera al tanto del asunto-sólo porque necesitaba su aprobación estricta para sacar a ambos hombres del edificio- pero él insistió que debido a estar en medio de una reunión Kage, esto los involucraba a todos. La discusión fue corta, ninguno colocó mucha resistencia, todos estaban interesados en observar los resultados de la experimentación y fue allí cuando decidió intervenir. Apeló al hecho de que podrían sentirse presionados, más aún por el hecho de haber sido civiles comunes quienes ahora eran resientes poseedores de un poder extraordinario y difícil de manejar. Sirvió lo suficiente como para poder salir del edificio sin ellos, pero no tenía dudas de que el ojo de arena de Gaara estaría merodeando por ahí, y todos los demás harían honor a sus niveles de ninjas élite. En el entretiempo, tomaría como reto personal descubrir la ubicación de cada uno.

-Tal vez debimos haber avisado antes,- sugirió Darui, caminando a su lado. De nuevo, ellos se habían relegado con respecto a los demás. Sakura y Sasuke fronteaban a Kazuo y Tomohisa, Naruto adelantándoseles. -Puede que no espere tanta compañía.-

-¿Uhm?- Musitó, distraído, debajo de la máscara. No necesitaba estar frente a Naruto para adivinar su expresión. -Probablemente no.- Concordó con él. -Creo que se molestará con Naruto. Debe de haber estado esperándolo desde que estaba navegando hacia aquí.-

Arrivar al lugar habría sido tedioso si Sasuke no hubiese invocado algunos halcones. Al alzarse en el aire, el lugar se encontraba tan arriba que en el camino atravesaron varias nubes. Desde lo alto y conforme descendían, las figuras diminutas que los recibían empezaban a tomar forma, ambas encima del hocico de la inmensa figura del Hachibi. Cuando alcanzaron tierra, A y Killer Bee eran gigantes en comparación, antes de arrojarse al suelo para recibirlos.

-Sabía que vendrían,- gruñó A en forma de saludo. -Por eso me mantuve aquí. Era la mejor forma de mantenerme apartado del asunto y asegurarme que terminaran por involucrarme en el.-

-A-sama.- Asintió a modo de saludo.

-A-sama.- Le imitó Darui. -Bee-sama.-

El último lo ignoró, por supuesto. Ya se encontraba en dirección de Naruto. -Ehhh, cabrón desagradecido, creí que era tu amigo, por ti he esperado y casi plantado me has dejado.- Dijo en rima. Sintió como el sudor le resbalaba, probablemente había estado ideándolo desde hacía un rato.

-¡Yo, Bee!- Naruto ignoró sus reclamos, la sonrisa amplia y brillante. -No seas gruñón, el futuro Hokage debe hacerse cargo de ciertos asuntos.- Dijo, con fingida autoridad. -He traído algunos amigos, apuesto que has estado muy aburrido todo este tiempo, entrenando sólo con el abuelo A.- El rubio levantó la mirada y colocó ambas manos alrededor de su boca para amplificar el sonido. -¡Hey, Gyuki! ¡Apuesto que tú también estás algo aburrido!, ¿Quieres algo de pelea?-

La cabeza gigante del toro se inclinó un poco más hacia el suelo, y la tierra se sacudió ante el bajo vibrato de su risa. -¡Naruto! Han pasado años, pero sigues siendo el mismo mocoso insolente, casi tan insolente como ese zorro que llevas sellado ahí. Siempre estaré listo para darle una lección a Kurama.-

-Si, él tiene mucho que decir acerca de eso,- Naruto se colocó la mano sobre el sello por encima de la ropa, -pero si lo dejo salir ustedes se llevarán toda la diversión. Traje a mi equipo y un par de chicos interesantes, ¿Qué dices, aceptas?-

Cuando Gyuki enfocó los ojos a su alrededor, él también les dio un vistazo a los demás. Kazuo y Tomohisa estaban petrificados frente a la figura del Ocho Colas e intuía que aún más ante la posibilidad de enfrentarse a algo como eso. Notó algo más, también. Sasuke nunca le parecía más distante de lo usual, pero lo había estado durante la mayoría del viaje. Ahora, parecía haber puesto toda su atención en Killer Bee, quién se había acercado a él silenciosamente.

Miró inquisitivamente hacia los Kages a su lado, pero ellos lo tenían mucho más claro que él. -Este lugar se conoce como el Valle de las Nubes y Relámpagos,- explicó A. -Tardó bastante tiempo en reconstruirse después de que Uchiha y Bee se enfrentaran aquí.- Comprendió al instante que ese enfrentamiento debía haber sido el que había originado la pasada reunión Kage en el país del Hierro, el ingreso de Sasuke a Akatsuki y su intento de captura al Jinchūriki del Ocho Colas.

Observó con interés como Sasuke sostenía la mirada del hombre que una vez había intentado asesinar. A pesar de que Bee levantó el puño, Sasuke no reaccionó. Si golpearlo en represalia había sido su intención inicial, se detuvo antes de lograrlo, el puño moreno extendido frente a él, como una invitación. Sasuke lo miró como si fuese algo totalmente ajeno a él.

-Choquemos,- dijo Bee luego de un rato de que Sasuke simplemente lo observara.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Sasuke extendió su propio puño para encontrarse con el del Jinchūriki. La expresión de Killer Bee detrás de las gafas se mantenía neutral, el único cambio en su rostro fue el del súbito resplandor de sus gafas cuando se movió. Al romper la conexión, permaneció algunos segundos en silencio frente a él. A ese punto no podía entender exactamente qué estaba pasando, hasta que comprendió que simplemente se trataba de un lapso para inventar otra rima.

-Al mismo lugar la revancha viniste a buscar, pero nada va a cambiar, como antes el dúo del Hachibi y Killer Bee te va a aplastar, Yeahh.- Rimó, e imitó los cuernos del Toro con una mano. La tensión del momento había sido completamente disipada.

Sasuke sólo pestañeó en respuesta. No creía que tuviera algo que decir ante eso, pero de todas formas Naruto se adelantó a responder. -No estés tan seguro, Tío Bee. Las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez.-

-Nos tiene a nosotros.- Sakura, quien se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora, se colocó junto a Sasuke. Le pareció curiosa la forma en la que Sasuke miró a Sakura, pero la dulzura en esa afirmación lo conmovió a él también.

Sus chicos estaban juntos. La vida shinobi era horrible, pero para ellos aún podía ser buena.

* * *

Observándolos de pie, en ese momento fácilmente podían ser niños otra vez, sentados en círculo, de piernas cruzadas sobre el concreto. En el pasado, Sasuke siempre había tenido buenas aptitudes estrategas, y de alguna forma Naruto se las arreglaba para concebir planes útiles. Sin embargo, al estar un poco relegada en las otras áreas, Sakura siempre solía ser quien daba un mejor análisis de batalla. En aquel momento, con habilidades niveladas entre si, Sakura volvía a crear un plan para ellos, en esta ocasión porque podía explicar más fácilmente de qué forma Kazuo y Tomohisa podrían intervenir en la pelea.

-Tomohisa es usuario del elemento Quemar.- Les informó, el hombre a un lado de ella. -La línea sucesoria actúa como una versión avanzada del elemento vapor. Podría momificar cualquier cosa si se lo propusiera.- Ella le dirigió una mirada alentadora, pero Tomohisa lucía avergonzado.

-Aún no puedo controlarlo.- Les confesó, apenado. -Nunca me fue tan bien en los entrenamientos como a Kazuo. Sólo he tenido pequeños avances.-

-Uhm, no te preocupes, sólo necesitas la presión de saber que tu vida depende de ello.- Dijo Naruto y al encarar la mortificación del hombre se corrigió. -Es broma, es broma.-

-No está totalmente equivocado. Encarar este tipo de situación podría desatar la respuesta que buscamos. Pero no te preocupes, tu vida no corre ningún peligro. Sólo quédate a mi lado, ¿Está bien?- Indicó Sakura. El rostro de Tomohisa no pareció asimilar bien la perspectiva, pero de todos modos sonrió sin mucha convicción.

-Sus tentáculos pueden crecer después de ser cortados, pero sólo después de algún tiempo. ¡Puede que sean problemáticos, así que no nos haría mal librarnos de algunos, dattebayo! ¡Podrías volver a algunos carne seca de pulpo!- Como si estuviese maravillado por su plan, se volteó hacia donde Kazuo estaba sentado, con entusiasmo de averiguar cuánto más interesante éste podría resultar. -¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Es un usuario de naturaleza Tifón.- Sasuke respondió por él. -He enfrentado a uno antes. Pueden crear tormentas enormes.-

-¿Así que pueden manejar Viento, Agua y Rayo?- Preguntó Naruto, mirando al hombre.

-Es más avanzado que eso. No sólo crean los elementos, pueden controlar los existentes.- Explicó.

-Asombroso,- exclamó el rubio. Kazuo lucía incómodo por la atención repentina. -¿Cuán grande dirías que puedes hacer una?-

-¿Estábamos aquí para practicar, no es así? Realmente no sé...-

-Probablemente gigante,- Tomohisa respondió por él. -Le tiene el truco.-

-Entonces está arreglado.- Dijo Naruto, palmeándose ambas rodillas. -Cocinemos al pulpo, creemos una gran tormenta y divirtá...- cuando intentó levantarse, Sakura lo devolvió dolorosamente al suelo. Ella ignoró sus quejidos.

-¡Detente, Naruto!- Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. -¡No se trata sólo de nosotros, necesitamos un plan que asegure que estén a salvo! ¡Sería irresponsable comprometernos en una pelea de este nivel con usuarios sin entrenamiento ninja!-

-Los protegeremos con nuestras vidas, créanlo.- El rubio se apuntó a si mismo con el pulgar.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. -Tú quédate conmigo, Tomohisa. Nos enfocaremos en los tentáculos.-

-Yo tomaré el resto del toro, de otra forma Kurama no dejará de ser irritante. Deberías venir conmigo, Kazuo. Podríamos intentar cegarlo o algo así.- _La pericia de Naruto para los planes no dejaba de ser invención del momento, por lo visto._ Él miró a Sasuke. -De esa manera Sasuke tendrá la oportunidad de patear el trasero de Bee.- La respuesta del Uchiha fue un leve asentimiento.

-Recuerden que esto es para fines prácticos.- Sakura se dirigió a ambos hombres. -Pueden abandonar la pelea en cualquier momento. Pero durante el tiempo en el cual estén en ella, intenten hacer lo mejor que puedan. Mantendré un ojo en cada uno, así ninguno saldrá herido.-

-Lo siento...- Dijo Kazuo. -¿Pero cómo es que están preocupados por nosotros cuando nos enfrentaremos a eso?- Hachibi, con Bee de pie en su hocico, estaba listo para la pelea, algunos metros más allá. La inmensidad de la bestia con cola probablemente era la razón por la cual Tomohisa temblaba casi imperceptiblemente.

-No deberían preocuparse por nada más que la pelea.- Intervino por primera vez en la conversación. -Están en buenas manos. Además,- el cabello gris en punta señaló hacia donde Darui y A estaban de pie, en su propio lugar de observación. -Están siendo supervisado por Kages.- Los que podían verse y los que no, ocultos en algún lugar entre las sombras.

-Tenemos un plan, entonces. Hagamos lo mejor que podamos.- Naruto sonrió.

* * *

El intento de separar el dúo humano/bestia fue más difícil de lo que probablemente pensaron que sería. Gyuki y Killer Bee habían estado conectados en cuerpo y alma durante años y seguramente habían enfrentado varios enemigos cuyo plan de ataque se había basado antes en la misma estrategia.

Los había instruido para la batalla, les prohibió usar muchas de sus habilidades. Aunque le había permitido a Sasuke el uso del Rinnegan por asuntos de su propio entrenamiento, las habilidades avanzadas del Sharingan estaban fuera de sus límites. Naruto no tenía permitido liberar a Kurama ni utilizar el chakra del Nueve Colas, pero el modo Sabio era una técnica más adecuada para el campo de batalla. No sintió la necesidad de advertirle a Sakura que la liberación de su sello estaba completamente descartada porque dudaba que las cosas pudiesen llegar a tornarse tan acaloradas y en general sabía que ella sólo lo usaba cuando era estrictamente necesario. Ciertamente le había hecho un gran énfasis en la conservación del valle, así que no tenía permitido utilizar sus alrededores como arma destructiva, sólo se le estaba permitido utilizar su fuerza contra sus adversarios. Por la ligera renuencia que se mostró -diferentemente- en cada una de sus expresiones, lo disfrutó más que en los viejos tiempos. Ponerle límites a chicos que no tenían ninguno, en materia de supervisión pero también con respecto a los alcances de sus poderes a esas alturas le hizo sentir que sería capaz de hacerlo cuando no los sobrepasara en ningún otro aspecto más que la edad.

El objetivo real, ellos sabían, era que Kazuo y Tomohisa fueran capaces de hacer _exhibición_ de la línea sucesoria adquirida. De ellos asegurándose que sucediera, dependía el éxito o el fracaso de las negociaciones. A, Darui y él se encontraban reunidos lo suficientemente cerca de donde sucedía la pelea, observando.

Para Naruto, quién la pelea se había tornado una especie de juego, sólo parecía tomarse en serio la seguridad de Kazuo. Interceptaba los ataques de los brazos y la boca del toro manteniendo al hombre siempre en una posición segura. Sakura, quién tenía los tentáculos para si, estaba aún más ocupada, manteniendo a Tomohisa lo más cerca posible. Ella golpeaba, saltaba, evadía y salvaba la posición del hombre a su cargo todo el tiempo. Desde allí podía observar los avances de Tomohisa, pero sus intentos de ocasionar daño relevante en cualquiera de las extremidades habían sido, hasta ahora, infructuosos. Sabía que Darui seguía de cerca estas eventualidades, y A hacía su propio intento, pero a menudo quedaba absorbido por la pelea de Sasuke y Bee. En contraste, su pelea parecía tener un tinte más serio. Ambos usaban espadas, el aire que los rodeaba estaba cargado con electricidad. Tenía problemas al intentar captar incluso visiones fugaces de sus figuras al moverse. Sasuke se había vuelto rápido con el tiempo, Bee le hacía honor a su nombre.

-Apuesto a que desearías que aún tuvieras ese ojo, Kakashi.- Le dijo A, y en efecto, lo deseó. El Sharingan podría ser la única forma de realmente seguir la pelea.

-¿Puede hacerlo siquiera?- Preguntó para si mismo Darui, refiriéndose a la otra batalla. -No ha logrado hacerle ningún daño consistente.-

-Todos no tienen Kekkei Genkai por una razón. Sólo usuarios con ciertas condiciones pueden manejarlos apropiadamente. Para que funcionen debemos someter a nuestra élite a los experimentos, y si el procedimiento es tan inseguro como para haber matado incluso la élite de Orochimaru, ¿Por qué sacrificaríamos nuestros mejores hombres por ello?- Si esa no hubiese sido su opinión, se habría sorprendido. Después de todo, la de Darui debía ser una extensión de la suya.

-Veo que estás bien informado para alguien que no quería involucrarse en el asunto.-

A rezongó. -Sólo tanto como tú estás informado y eso es lo suficientemente justo. El sacrificio de nuestra gente por el bien de poderes mayores ha sido una práctica común desde incluso antes de la repartición de las bestias con cola que empezó Shodai Hokage. Ahora esto se siente similar. Antes de mi hermano, buenos shinobi murieron para que Hachibi llegara hasta Bee y todo cambiara. Sucedió en todas las naciones con otros intentos fallidos de Jinchūriki. Al igual que ellos con esto, mucha gente tiene el chance de morir antes de obtener los resultados esperados. Nuestro mundo no necesita decesos importantes ahora, aún nos recuperamos de una guerra.-

Kakashi miró arriba, hacia las nubes oscuras sobre su cabeza. El aire se sentía más pesado. -Esto va a ser hecho de todas formas,- dijo lo que realmente rondaba en su mente con respecto al tema desde hacía algún tiempo. -Si no es Orochimaru algún otro lo intentará, pero personalmente creo que hay poco que alguien pueda hacer para que Orochimaru no tenga un papel en el asunto, así sea por simple influencia. Todo esto se trata de si tomamos el asunto en nuestras manos para hacernos cargo o no.-

-Konoha tiene debilidad por los descarriados.- Apuntó A con cierta aspereza, mirando las chispas en las que su hermano y Sasuke se habían convertido.

-Me temo que aquí hemos manejado las cosas diferentes durante demasiado tiempo como para pensar igual.- Dijo Darui, ensimismado. De alguna manera, su opinión no era tan radical como la de su predecesor y la forma en la que había dicho aquello le permitió dudar de cuál terminaría siendo su decisión al respecto.

-Tal vez,- les dijo, conforme sentía la humedad densa y el aire más recio, -esta vez los resultados puedan justificar las debilidades.- Apuntó a la figura resguardada por Naruto, con las manos en posición. El trueno de la tormenta de Kazuo empezó a rugir en el cielo obscurecido; el sonido estaba fuera de ese mundo, como si el cielo estuviera apunto de resquebrajarse y caer sobre ellos e incluso aquello parecía una posibilidad. Obviamente, él no tenía tantos problemas para manejar el poder recientemente adquirido, era más que impresionante.

Aún así, se notaba que no podía controlarlo completamente. Los hombres a su lado se cubrían el rostro con los brazos y él se colocó el sombrero Hokage para ser capaz de cubrir lo que la máscara no podía, teniendo que sostenerlo firme para que este no volara lejos. Más abajo que el resto, Sakura creó una especie de cúpula de tierra que rompió la dirección de donde provenía la corriente de aire y los protegía a Tomohisa y a ella de la tormenta. Arriba, Naruto estaba básicamente anclando a Kazuo con chakra para evitar que este saliera disparado lejos a causa del propio alcance de su poder. Incluso Sasuke y Bee habían detenido momentáneamente su pelea para enfocarse en el espectáculo en curso.

La tormenta fue tan implacable como para desestabilizar a Gyuki lo suficiente como para que este buscara estabilidad con cada extremidad a su alcance. Fue allí cuando los rayos empezaron a brillar dentro de las nubes antes de vertirse como una cascada brillante sobre la bestia, cuyo suporte fue amenazado por el ataque directo. La descarga fue inmensa, pero el chico no parecía poder manejar el voltaje, así que no pudo paralizarlo completamente. Cuando Hachibi objetificó al ejecutor de la técnica, Naruto fue a su encuentro. Bee intentó acudir a respaldarlo, pero Sasuke lo siguió de cerca. El ninja de Kumo se dividió en otro clon que fue tras Kazuo, pero Naruto ya había hecho lo propio. Los rayos que caían ahora eran repartidos indiscriminadamente y estaban empezando a destruir la técnica de Sakura, la tierra siendo el elemento débil contra el rayo, pero antes de que pudiera acabar completamente con ella, la tormenta empezó a morir.

El Hachibi se liberó de la técnica con un bufido que acompañó la caída de Kazuo, el cual probablemente se había quedado sin chakra. Era de esperarse, después de todo se trataba de técnicas avanzadas y ellos no habían pasado por años de entrenamiento de chakra para ser capaces de mesurarlo debidamente. Después de librarse del viento implacable y los rayos que azotaban la tierra, Sakura y Tomohisa estuvieron a la vista nuevamente. Sakura acudió inmediatamente en dirección a Kazuo, sorteando las colas en su camino. En su primer intento efectivo, Tomohisa alcanzó a desprender parte de uno de los tentáculos, secándolo hasta que se convirtió en un fino despojo que se quebró por si solo. Gyuki se fijó en él y Sakura lo alejó del peligro enviándolo por los aires hacia Naruto, quien lo atrapó en el mismo momento en el cual una de las colas la golpeó y la envió volando a estrellarse contra uno de los pilares de cemento. Sakura se dobló antes de precipitarse hacia abajo, pero en un punto dejó de caer para ser jalada hacia arriba por una fuerza invisible. Alcanzó a ver a Sasuke sobre uno de los pilares, con el brazo extendido. Justo había mandado a lejos a Bee, mientras atraía magnéticamente a Sakura hacia él, salvándola de la caída. Cuando él la atrapó, el chakra verde ya brillaba en la mano de Sakura, sanando su propio abdomen. Segundos después, Naruto estaba arriba también, llevando consigo a Kazuo y Tomohisa. Un nuevo halcón fue invocado y Sakura vino volando en su dirección junto a ambos sujetos. Una vez allí, pudo ver claramente sus expresiones. El más joven lucía realmente agotado, el mayor menos asustado.

-Eso fue suficiente para ambos hoy,- dijo Sakura, casi afable. El pequeño hilillo de sangre que bajaba por la comisura de su boca se veía fuera de lugar en su expresión. -Ahora es tiempo de que descansen. ¿Están seguro de que están bien?-

-Si.- Kazuo asintió. -¿ _Tú_ estás bien?-

-Uhm, si.- Respondió ella distraídamente, no pudiendo comprender por qué lo preguntaba. Estaba mirando en dirección de la batalla reanudada. -OH, si, eso. Regresaré allí, eso fue doloroso. Tal vez pueda devolverlo.-

Realmente no se fijó en el vuelo que ella emprendió de vuelta en las alas del ave, estaba enfocado en los hombres que respiraban pesadamente a sus pies.

-Creí que moriría.- Tomohisa dejó escapar en una trémula confesión. Parecía haber dejado de importarle de quién estaba rodeado.

Kazuo asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo. -Ellos son...- inició, pero no encontró las palabras para proseguir.

-Parece ser que,- habló a sus iguales así como también a Kazuo y Tomohisa, -ambos pueden usar los elementos efectivamente. Kazuo pone demasiado chakra en su técnica, Tomohisa canaliza muy poco. Si son instruidos en el control de la energía, los resultados serán lo que llaman _esperados.-_ Darui lo sabía también. Si la mutación podía ser posible en shinobis instruidos y sanos, los resultados podrían ser inmediatos. A continuó mirando escépticamente a los hombres hasta que su atención fue arrancada por los vítores de Naruto y las quejas de Gyuki.

-Qué coñ...- El antiguo Raikage se interrumpió.

Lo que pudo haber sido un gran estruendo fue ahogado por el sonido succionante del agua. Aparentemente, Sakura había hecho algo de lo suyo en enviar al gigante dentro del cuerpo de agua circundante.

-Pensé que Tsunade era la peor de todas,- y con la peor, él sabía que se refería a que ella le había vencido una vez. -Esa es una chiquilla.-

Pasó por su mente el mencionar el nombre de su alumna, pero dudó que no fuese a averiguarlo en algún momento. Cuando lo hiciera, probablemente no lo olvidaría. Permanecería algún tiempo repasando el hecho de que una chiquilla fuese más fuerte que él.

Naruto estuvo con ella en un momento, y comprendió que cuando Sasuke se les unió que ellos habían permitido que Bee y el Hachibi permanecieran juntos, porque pretendían luchar como equipo esta vez.

Finalmente, había encontrado el rastro de casi todos antes de que vinieran a reunirse junto a él, hacia el final de la pelea. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke habían peleado hasta quedar lo suficientemente exhaustos, lo que por supuesto tomó algún tiempo, y ayudó a los demás a dispersarse con respecto al asunto importante. Sin embargo, no había podido encontrar rastro de la Mizukage hasta que apareció a su lado, y fue entonces cuando reconoció dónde residía su letalidad.

-Nunca deja de ser sorprendente, pensar que tienes tales individuos en tus filas.- Comentó Mei, mirándolos repartidos en el valle no destruido pero herido. Naruto al lado de Sasuke, quien limpiaba su espada y un poco más allá, Sakura junto a Bee, Tomohisa y Kazuo, ayudando a sanar uno de los tentáculos de Gyuki. -Si no fuésemos aliados, me sentiría amenazada todo el tiempo. Si no fuésemos amigos estoy segura de que intentaría serlo.-

-Afortunadamente lo somos,- le contestó educadamente. Anteriormente había percibido que ella estaba parcialmente en contra del asunto y no creía que iba a cambiar de opinión. No lejos de ahí, Chōjūrō examinaba el tentáculo que Tomohisa había disecado.

-El mundo es mejor con ellos en el,- reanudó ella, sonriendo casi dulcemente, -son buenas personas.- Se aventuró a decir, incluso aunque podía apostar que no estaba tan segura acerca de Sasuke. -¿Pero realmente crees que es la elección correcta para nosotros ser capaces de crear habilidades como esas para que la gente las posea? Los buenos poderes siempre son propensos a tornarse malos poderes. Algunas cosas deben permanecer como están. Le estarías dando a Orochimaru demasiada libertad para crear buen poder propenso a convertirse en uno malo.-

Algunas veces, temía, la sabiduría de la Sombra de una nación debía ser más fiel al bien de su villa que al bien general. Probablemente todos estaban tratando de conversar el tema antes de la reunión porque querían arreglar el asunto antes del momento estipulado, pero francamente no estaba interesado en ello. No había forma de que nada tomase una forma concreta hasta la llegada de Ōnoki.

-¿Es real la libertad de la serpiente que vuela en garras del halcón?- Preguntó, y de esa forma esperó que fuese suficiente como para apartarse del asunto. La Mizukage le envió una mirada penetrante antes de desviar la mirada hacia la inspección de su guardaespaldas, y él tuvo la oportunidad de escabullirse hacia donde se encontraba Naruto y Sasuke.

El flujo de personas alrededor de ellos disminuyó tan silenciosamente como apareció. El tentáculo seco y caído había desaparecido a la vista, la técnica de espionaje de Gaara había finalizado y Darui se había apartado a reunirse con A y Bee. Mirar a su equipo un poco magullado pero visiblemente menos tenso de lo que lo habían estado desde que se habían reunido en Kumo era la prueba de que algunas veces se las arreglaba para ser un instructor decente.

-Esa fue una buena pelea.- Les dijo. -Aún lo hacen lo suficientemente bien juntos.-

-Arrasamos estando juntos,- corrigió Naruto, -cuando Bee o Gyuki podían preveer a uno, entonces ¡BAM! aparecía el otro.- Describió, emocionado.

-Kazuo y Tomohisa lo hicieron lo suficientemente bien,- Sakura se dirigió a él. -¿Cómo lo vieron?-

-Más que todo están escépticos al respecto,- le respondió. -Puede que la opinión esté dividida. Supongo que realmente no sabremos hasta que todo esté arreglado para discutirse.- Tampoco quería sumergirse en el tema con ellos tres aún. La pelea los había agotado lo suficiente como para que alguno quisiese opinar acerca del tema. -¿Están lo suficientemente bien para regresar? Sería bueno para ellos descansar.- Gesticuló hacia Kazuo y Tomohisa, sentados un poco más allá.

Naruto se levantó de un salto. Aquello respondió por él. -Estoy bien, ni siquiera Sakura-chan se preocupó por revisarme,- se quejó a modo de broma, aunque percibió que no jugaba del todo.

-Eso es porque no lo necesitas. Kurama ya te sanó muy bien y ni siquiera te lastimaste demasiado.- Se defendió ella.

-Vamos, curaste a Gyuki.- La acusó el rubio. -¡Y el puede sanar igual de rápido!-

Sakura rodó los ojos. -Sus heridas eran más conclusas. Además, pensé que no estaba tan mal darle una mano desde que nos dio un buen entrenamiento y ayudó a Kazuo y Tomohisa a hacerlo.- Explicó ella. -No seas llorón.-

-No lo soy.- Respondió Naruto, y como si sintiera cuán infantil podía ser interpretada su actitud, añadió. -Es sólo que no nos prestaste nada de atención, tanto que creo que ni siquiera le echaste un buen ojo a esos rasguños de Sasuke, deberías revisarlo. Voy a despedirme de Bee antes de irnos.-

Cuando el rubio se volteó para irse Sakura aún continuaba mirando su espalda con los ojos entrecerrados, pero al girarse hacia Sasuke había ese _algo_ en su mirada. No le preguntó si estaba bien, se aproximó hacia donde estaba sentado sin aprobación previa. Aquel había sido el más claro signo de cambio real en su dinámica que él había notado hasta el momento.

-¿Esos cortes son tan irrelevantes como dijiste?- Sakura le preguntó a Sasuke, más de genuino interés que preocupación en su tono. Encontró curiosa la forma en la que sus dedos apenas tocaban los ángulos de la barbilla masculina para exponer mejor su rostro al escrutinio, y como luego dio suaves toques con la yema de los dedos en los desgarrados zarpazos de la camisa oscura que vestía Sasuke, buscando una respuesta dolorosa de su parte. Habían desarrollado alguna clase de comodidad alrededor del otro, lo supo por el simple hecho de que él le permitiese asaltar su espacio personal, pero aún más partiendo de la intensidad con la cuál Sasuke la estaba mirando... Esa intensidad le hizo sentir extraño, como si estuviera fisgoneando algo que no le correspondía. La sensación fue sobrepasada por otra cercana a la diversión y la clase de entusiasmo que experimentaba al leer Icha-Icha. Sasuke estaba mirando la boca de Sakura, Kakashi descubrió sorprendido. El Uchiha estaba tenso, los labios vueltos una dura línea, mirando su boca.

-Límpiate.- Demandó Sasuke.

-¿Qué?- Balbuceó ella, confundida.

Lo miró contraer ligeramente los dedos en su mano. Él quería alcanzarla y hacerlo él mismo, comprendió, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. En su lugar, dijo en el mismo tono severo, -la sangre en tu boca. Quítatela.-

-Oh,- exclamó Sakura y frotó la sangre seca en las esquinas de su boca, que se transformó en polvo rojizo en la punta de los dedos, rastros colorados bajando aún hacia su barbilla. Ella observó su mano, casi pensativa por algunos segundos y cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo Sasuke ya le daba la espalda, alejándose.

-Se está comportando de manera extraña,- dijo ella, mirando en la dirección en la que se fue.

-¿Lo está?- Le preguntó, verdaderamente curioso. Ya no podía reconocer exactamente que era extraño o normal en Sasuke.

Sakura se mordió el labio. -Algo era diferente en él desde antes de que llegáramos, sólo lo entendí cuando aterrizamos en el valle. ¿Fue cuando se unió a Akatsuki, no es cierto?- Sintió la suave aprensión en su voz. -Debió ser duro para Sasuke regresar. Sé que mucho de lo que pasó entonces aún lo persigue, lo hace sentir culpable. Sólo desearía... Que pudiese hacer las paces con todo como con esto. Creo que la pelea con Bee lo ayudó de alguna forma a lidiar con esa parte de su pasado.-

Observó más allá de su perfil agraciado la forma en la cuál ella intentaba cavar profundo en sus capas, esforzándose por entender que podía encontrarse en la mente de alguien cuyos pensamientos estaban bastante ajenos a su comprensión, y fue capaz de presenciar su amor hacia él. Podía ser la primera vez que realmente alcanzaba a darse cuenta que en algún punto de sus vidas ellos no sólo habían crecido físicamente, sino que el amor de Sakura hacia Sasuke había madurado con ellos también. No tenía idea de cómo sentirse con respecto a ella, pero siguiendo su línea de visión, tuvo cierta clase de consuelo de que Sasuke tuviera algo como eso.

Alguna vez tuvo la impresión de que nunca dejaría de ser una buena chica, al menos, lo esperaba. Siempre había sido la naturaleza de Sakura cuidar de ellos una vez que había empezado a amarlos, _era su naturaleza, ¿No era así?_ Más a menudo que encontrar similitudes que Sakura compartía con Tsunade, ella solía parecerse mucho más a Rin. Mirándola en aquel momento, si hubiese sido la niña que había sido hacía algunos años le daría un par de palmaditas sobre la cabeza. Ahora, descartó el impulso de colocar una mano sobre su hombro. -Te necesita.- Terminó por decirle. Sasuke había crecido lejos de él, pero aún podía relacionarse con él a tal punto, lo suficiente como para que supiese mejor que él.

Podía ser la afirmación más osada que le había dado, pero ella no pareció afectada, ni siquiera sorprendida. Sakura respondió en un susurro. -Lo sé.-

El regreso al sitio de reunión ocurrió en el batir de las alas del halcón. Regresaron cuando el sol iba en su camino a ocultarse, la moribunda luz naranja reflejándose en las ventanas traslúcidas del edificio. El equipo médico los recibió antes que los otros en la entrada, pretendían monitorear lo más pronto posible el estado de los sujetos.

-Deben estar cansados,- Sakura le advirtió al grupo de medicnin. -Pero es una buena oportunidad para que evalúen como funciona todo luego de que utilizan el Kekkei Genkai. De todas formas, que sea superficial. Necesitan el descanso, Kazuo sobre todo.-

-¿Vendrás con nosotros?- Preguntó el rubio que también era escolta del Raikage.

-Seguro. En un momento estaré con ustedes.- Respondió ella. Caminaron frente a ellos, encabezados por Darui hacia el edificio.

Estaba empezando a olvidar la especie de intimidad que había presenciado entre Sakura y Sasuke hacía un rato cuando alcanzó a ver algo más. Se preguntó si realmente había estado pasando por alto todos esos rastros hasta que había notado lo anterior. Cuando se disponían a caminar hacia el edificio, notó como intercambiaron algunas palabras que pudo leer en sus labios.

-Descansa un poco,- Sasuke le dijo a Sakura. Su expresión no denotaba una postura demandante, así que esa debía ser la versión de Sasuke de una sugerencia.

Aquello lo hizo alzar las cejas. No había notado algo fuera de lo común, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de conducta proviniendo de Sakura, así que no había sonado ninguna alarma el hecho de que ella estuviese un poco rasguñada. Por supuesto sabía que debía estar cansada por la pelea, pero nunca habría pasado por su mente sugerirle lo contrario a unirse a la comisión médica como lo pretendía ella.

-Lo haré,- susurró ella. Un suave rubor pintaba sus mejillas, y la imagen lo hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa tras la máscara. -Sólo les daré una vuelta antes de irme a la cama.-

Al mirar hacia un lado, Naruto los observaba también. La mirada en sus ojos era diferente, casi pensativa y por alguna razón no estaba sorprendido por ello. Era cierto, muchas cosas se habían modificado, ¿Pero realmente todo podía cambiar tanto?

-Te acompaño,- Naruto se acercó, dirigiéndose a ella. -Es importante que sepamos como van las cosas con ellos cuando usan los poderes de la línea sucesoria. Los otros Kage tendrán interés en ello también, sé que todos estarán zumbando alrededor en un rato. Tendremos que llegar pronto al acuerdo de cuál será nuestra postura, así que debemos discutirlo antes de la reunión.- Ya estaba acostumbrado a ver al rubio pasar del joven tonto que era en esencia al líder en el que se estaba convirtiendo, así que sólo asintió. Estuvo de acuerdo con él como también lo estuvo Sakura, sin ser remisa, aunque no se veía precisamente emocionada por la perspectiva de la discusión.

-Entonces no debemos perder tiempo, vamos.- Ella estaba, más que todo, apurada de acabar con todo aquello. Sakura lideró el camino y Naruto la siguió de cerca. Él esperó algunos segundos antes de ordenarle a sus pies moverse adelante, y Sasuke a su lado hizo lo mismo.

-Estuve preocupado cuando la dejé ir por su cuenta, pero era mi deber. Ella me habría atormentado todo el tiempo si me hubiera rehusado sin tener otra razón más que mi preocupación. Habría pensado que la subestimaba, y no lo hago, así que accedí.- Le confió, intentando averiguar si lograba desencadenar cualquier clase de reacción de su parte cuando tocaba el tema de Sakura. -Pero aún así sentí alivio cuando supe que estaban juntos. Puedo notar que te preocupas por ella, así que eso significa que la has mantenido lejos de los problemas.- Dijo, con los ojos cerrados y sonrientes. Cuando hubo silencio el tiempo suficiente, le echó un vistazo. Sus ojos oscuros lucían tumultuosos y sintió ambas curiosidad y certera preocupación por ello. No encontrar nada visible en su mirada hubiese sido una mejor respuesta viniendo de él.

Así que presionó el asunto un poco más allá. -Estando en el valle me di cuenta de que al crecer aprendiste a tolerarla más que cuando eran niños y ella estaba sobre ti todo el tiempo. Incluso por un momento te le pareciste un poco con el asunto de la sangre.- Comentó casualmente, las manos en los bolsillos.

Sasuke permaneció callado, su mirada distante y apartada, así que decidió renunciar al asunto. Su interés acerca de la situación permanecía casual, pero no iba mucho más allá. Habiendo capturado vistazos de aquel lado desconocido de Sasuke era suficiente comprobante del logro de su continua evolución...

Había empezado ya a divagar en otros asuntos, cuando lo escuchó claramente. -Su sangre no podía quitarse.-

La sola frase lo hizo detenerse, conforme lo llenaba de una sensación ansiosa. Su respuesta corporal fue inmediata, el corazón le había adquirido un ritmo más veloz dentro del pecho. Sintió la piel de su brazo erizarse y el recuerdo de si mismo frotando la piel hasta que sangraba de nuevo, siendo incapaz de diferenciar cuál le pertenecía a él y cuál era de ella. Recordaba un pensamiento tan parecido, mantenido durante tanto tiempo que la memoria vívida aún lo acechaba algunas veces y el horror de ello fue lo que lo hizo congelarse en su lugar.

Sasuke no le había dicho eso, había hablado para si mismo, pero ahora estaba mirándolo, intentando comprender su reacción. Entendió el conflicto en sus ojos de tal manera que aquella sensación vertiginosa escaló rápidamente hasta una aprensión repentina. _Sakura._

 _Su sangre no podía quitarse._

Él había visto como los dedos de Sasuke se habían retorcido en su mano. Sakura y Sasuke se habían acercado lo suficiente como para que él se hubiese decidido a limpiarla él mismo si lo hubiese querido. Pero Sasuke no había querido tocar los restos de su sangre.

Llegó a una conclusión tan sólida que sólo alguien que hubiera pasado por lo mismo podía alcanzar. Debía haberla herido, herido de gravedad. Sakura estaba viva porque se trataba de ella, no como él, _no como ella._ La culpa movía Sasuke, a evitar que ella se lastimara y hacer que él percibiera algún rastro de herida porque la imagen debía perseguirlo. No podía librarse del recuerdo porque ella siempre estaba ahí y al estar herida, él debía poder ver de nuevo lo que le había hecho. Su sangre no podía quitarse. La sangre de Rin tampoco, a quien la sangre le había salido de las esquinas de la boca como cascadas.

Pudo haber pasado un segundo en el cual todos esos pensamientos se apresuraron por su mente, y en él se dio cuenta de que Sasuke sabía que lo había descubierto de algún modo. El repentino destello de sensaciones revoltosas que pudo leer en sus ojos le hizo recobrar parte de su compostura. Sakura. La niña que había puesto y cambiado las flores de la vasija mientras alguno de ellos estaba en el hospital, que había crecido para quedarse en el y tomar ese cuidado en sus manos. Rin no había podido crecer, pero había hecho lo mismo. Si Sakura estaba bien era porque en algún punto había dejado de ser su estudiante y ese sello brillaba en su frente. Las imágenes se superponían, _¿Cómo no podían hacerlo?_ Desde que le había sido asignado, se había relacionado a Sasuke. De los tres, eran sus pensamientos los que podía alcanzar porque alguna vez él había concebido los mismos. Reconocía el dolor en sus ojos, y se podía ver a sí mismo en él también.

Pasó un minuto o dos desde que ambos se habían detenido, mirándose. Sintió su turbación cuando alcanzó a ponerle una mano en el hombro. Sasuke estaba tan tenso que bien podía ser mármol debajo de sus dedos, los cuales temblaban casi imperceptiblemente. No encontraba palabras para decir, ella estaba viva, para él sólo se había tratado del mal sueño. Se preocupaba por Sakura, le importaba tanto que fue por ella que finalmente las palabras adecuadas salieron de su boca.

-¿Conoces cómo funciona el Byakugō de Sakura?- Le preguntó y su voz sonó mesurada, aunque los pensamientos tropezaban en su mente. Él se tensó aún más bajo sus dedos, si eso era posible. Con cada una de sus reacciones, él sólo alcanzaba a confirmar cada una de sus sospechas. Sasuke apenas negó con la cabeza. -A Sakura sólo se le permite liberarlo en ciertas ocasiones. Su habilidad única, el arte del renacimiento, es una técnica prohibida.-

Asesinar a Rin no sólo había determinado el destino de Obito, desencadenó tal acontecimiento que había cambiado el destino del mundo, también había cambiado su vida por completo. Cuando su cadáver se deslizó de su brazo deseó más que nada en el mundo que ella volviera a ponerse de pie, pero no lo hizo. Había llorado sobre los ojos muertos de alguien a quien la vida solía mermarle de ellos y la suya cambió para siempre. La sangre nunca se quitaría completamente, pero Sakura se había levantado, _¿Qué habría hecho si Rin se hubiese levantado?_

-...Cada vez que la utiliza, su tiempo de vida se acorta.- Los ojos de Sasuke lo miraron, muy abiertos. -La inmortalidad que le otorga la técnica sólo es dependiente de las veces en las que la usa.-

Pensar en Rin, con la primavera en las manos y la vida saliendo de sus dedos no era muy distinto a pensar en Sakura. Si Rin se hubiese levantado después de eso, no le habría alcanzado la vida para compensar el hecho de haberla lastimado. La vida habría sido distinta para él, con las flores en las vasijas del hospital y ella mirándolo con los ojos imbuidos de vida. Si Rin se hubiese levantado de nuevo nada hubiera podido dañarla de nuevo porque nada podría haberlo separado de ella.

En aquel momento, supuso que él conservaba la expresión que habría tenido si hubiera tenido su suerte. Con ello quiso garantizar que Sasuke hiciese lo que él habría hecho en su lugar, asegurarse de cuidar de Sakura el resto de su vida.

* * *

Se tomó algunos segundos para responder. Chasqueó la lengua un par de veces, como si estuviese saboreando las palabras que iban a salir de su boca. -Ha mejorado, si.- Admitió, muy a su pesar. Mentiría si dijera que no hubiera disfrutado acabarlo como lo había hecho con anterioridad, ajá.

-Kakashi no lo dejó utilizar la mayor parte de su poder, apenas y tuvieron una pelea de niños,- le dijo A, cruzado de brazos a su lado. Había estado jodiéndolo con el asunto desde que se habían ido del valle, pero él había disfrutado de la pelea. Incluso había podido utilizar algunas de sus nuevas rimas. -Pero no me refería a eso, lo sabes.- Su hermano gruñó, insatisfecho.

-¿Entonces qué?- Le preguntó.

-¡No seas idiota, Bee, es la tercera vez que lo pregunto!- Clásico. Nunca tenía idea de que aunque su exterior permanecía estoico, por dentro se burlaba e incitaba los arrebatos de su hermano. El único que lo sabía era Gyuki, porque el muy suertudo había vivido demasiado tiempo dentro de él. A un lado, palmeo una de las grandes ventosas de sus tentáculos, sabiendo que él sabía. -¿Qué fue lo que viste dentro del Uchiha? ¿Es de fiar?-

Existía la intención de exasperarlo, eso era obvio. Aún así, la razón por la que no había perdido completamente los estribos era porque nunca antes le había hablado de lo que lograba ver dentro de la gente cuando chocaba el puño con ellas. Era raro. Siempre lo dejaba echando humo por las orejas cuando intentaba averiguarlo, pero pocas veces lo había hecho con alguien a quien había considerado un adversario, así que supuso que no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que se lo dijera.

-Está limpio,- simplificó. No vio en él ningún pensamiento loco de él cocinando pulpo ni nada por el estilo. Nada de trampas, confabulaciones ni villanías. Nada que realmente pudiese justificar que le diese una buena paliza. Aún así... -Pero jodido, si.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Exigió saber A.

Se encogió de hombros. Explicar algo así sería muy complicado con una rima. Lo que veía dentro de la gente era una especie de vibra que acompañaba los pensamientos más relevantes del individuo. Sasuke Uchiha era oscuro como la tinta de un calamar. -Su pasado,- comenzó, no muy seguro de poder explicarse.

Sin embargo, A pareció comprenderlo a la perfección. Cabeceó un asentimiento. -Si. Con todo lo que le pasó a ese chico no podría ser de otro modo.- Todo lo que había visto, inconcluso y horrendo, debía de tener más sentido para A. Sin embargo, no iba a preguntar nada, no sabía si quería la explicación a la mitad de las cosas que vio dentro de él. -Está perdido para siempre.-Hizo un gesto silencioso, y el moreno preguntó. -¿Qué?

Bueno, no era su asunto, pero había toques de luz en toda esa oscuridad. Naruto estaba ahí lo suficientemente cerca y también estaba ese asunto con respecto a la chica... Se parecía un poco a lo que había visto en Naruto, en aquellos tiempos. -No es como si no hubiese tratado de sacárselos de encima, es más como que no puede librarse de ellos ni queriendo, uh.- Le dijo. -El bien existe en él. Naruto y la chica rosada están ahí con él.- Dentro, muy cerca.

-La chica rosada,- repitió A y se aclaró la garganta. -¿Qué hay con ella?-

 _Fisgón._ -No lo sé, _brother.-_ Le dijo con honestidad. Hace años habría vacilado a Naruto por no poder quitarse a la tal Sakura de la cabeza si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo y el asunto no se hubiese puesto demasiado serio y letal de repente. Ahora ya no podía bromear al respecto porque estaba casado. Sus presunciones bien podían haber estado equivocadas y el lugar que ocupaba dentro de ellos podría estar asociado a buenos sentimientos y no mucho más allá. -Ni siquiera tiene tantas tet…-

-¡Sé respetuoso!- Su hermano le gritó, estrellándole un doloroso golpetazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Yo, no te esponjes.- Le dijo, frotando donde había golpeado. -Sólo digo. Sus buenos sentimientos están relacionados a ellos, pero ella se aparece en la superficie mucho más que Naruto y no estaría allí de esa forma si él no la mantuviese dentro.-

-¿Lo que implicas es que el chico Uchiha puede tener un interés romántico en la aprendiz de Tsunade?- Indagó, pretendiendo mostrar un desinterés bastante soso.

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de como desembarazarse del tema. A sabía que no le gustaba hablar de ello, ni siquiera él mismo sabía como funcionaba y su hermano estaba siendo un real dolor en el trasero. Sasuke estaba averiado como pocos habían visto y al chocar puños comprendió un poco por qué había perdido la chaveta, así que ni siquiera sabía si la norma aplicaba para él o no.

Lo pensó un poco más. -Si se parece en algo a Naruto, yo digo que si.- Escuchó protestar a A, pero realmente no le prestó atención. Para él, el tema estaba acabado. De hecho, debía agradecer que le había dicho más que a Naruto cuando le preguntó lo mismo antes de irse, a él se había limitado a lanzarle una rima bastante ingeniosa donde le decía absolutamente nada que le pudiera interesar, y sospechaba que de hecho iba por los tiros de los asuntos en los que su hermano pretendía meter su gran nariz.

-Eso no me dice absolutamente nada.- Recriminó su hermano, pero percibió que estaba a punto de dejar ir el asunto. -Sé que probablemente crees que no debería importarnos,- y la seriedad que imprimió en esa frase hizo que volviera su atención a él. -Pero al ser heredero de un clan extinto de ese calibre, la verdad es que a todo el mundo le importa. Algunos tal vez tengan interés en que perdure, pero otros más podrían querer que esa raza se extinga. Si fueran mis shinobi, intentaría mantenerlos dentro de la aldea a todo costo.-

Puso los ojos en blanco detrás del cristal de sus gafas. _Como a él, por supuesto_. -Tienes razón, creo que no debería importarnos.- Admitió él.

A gruñó un par de cosas más mientras garabateaba en su libreta hasta que simplemente dejó de zumbarle al oído. Paz. Seguro debía haber ido a buscar algo de comer.

- **Dijiste: si se parece en algo a Naruto, chico,-** Aunque provenía del exterior, percibió la voz de Gyuki como si se tratara de su propia consciencia. Muchas veces lo era. La bestia rió a sus expensas. - **Ellos son dos caras de una misma moneda.-**

El grafito de su lápiz rasgó sobre el papel y se detuvo al instante. Le echaría un ojo la próxima vez que viera a la chica.

* * *

No dejaría de sorprenderse de lo camaleónico que Naruto podía ser. La escuchó sin interrumpir el énfasis que hizo en cada una de sus razones: el procedimiento no había sido comprobado, aún era potencialmente letal, peligroso e innecesario. Le explicó (ambos detallada y también de manera que se aseguró de que él pudiera comprender) como funcionaba. Cuánto debía destruirse la defensa del cuerpo de una persona y luego todo lo demás, como cada célula del cuerpo debía ser modificada para encajar con las nuevas habilidades y producirlas por su cuenta, y cuán mal en tantos sentidos podía resultar una mutación.

Cuando él le dijo que la entendía completamente, lo creyó -porque ella se lo había explicado.- Luego, cuando el procedió a explicar sus razones, comenzando desde el punto en el cual él confesó que habían ido a hablar con Orochimaru, lo cual no estaba muy segura de si había logrado ocultar el hecho de que le molestó que lo hubiesen hecho sin ella, Sakura lo comprendió también. El cambio potencial en las vidas, el bien que podía hacer, pero cuando alcanzaron la parte de si realmente valía la pena, si todo lo desentrañado y desarrollado para el beneficio directo de alguien como Orochimaru a expensa de las vidas de otros, estuvieron en desacuerdo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué cualquiera debería ponerse en peligro para satisfacer sus motivos?- Le gritó, inevitablemente molesta, golpeando la pequeña mesa que los separaba.

-Hablé con Kazuo y Tomohisa también.- Reveló Naruto, ella se sorprendió. -No creo que entiendas a que nivel ellos deseaban tener lo que tienen ahora, esto le dio sentido a sus vidas. Tal vez tú y yo no podamos entenderlo bien, pero estos poderes realmente podrían ayudar a la gente. Al diablo la conservación de las líneas sucesorias por cuestiones de legado, mira lo que les hizo a ellos.- Señaló él, y la calló cuando estuvo a punto de replicar. -Mucho más allá de eso, puede evitar otras tragedias en el camino. Que nosotros tomemos el asunto en nuestras manos significaría el fin de la clandestinidad de todo esto. Significaría que él sería controlado.-

-¿Puede alguien como él ser controlado realmente?- Incluso si la rabia y otros sentimientos hacia Orochimaru se habían evaporado, una parte de ella siempre le temería durante toda la vida.

-Puede que te halla fallado varias veces, pero no desconfíes de mi.- Por un momento Naruto lució tan genuinamente triste que se sintió inevitablemente descorazonada. -Sé que esto es lo que debe hacerse.-

Le confiaba la vida con ojos cerrados, y así se lo dijo. -Pero no confío en él,- se refirió a Orochimaru. -No le confiaría ninguna vida humana.-

-Tomaré la completa responsabilidad, Sakura-chan. Pero por favor, confía en mí.-

Exhaló un gran aliento, luego, una ligera risa abandonó sus labios. -Toda mi vida se ha tratado de confiar en ti. No conozco otra manera de hacerlo.- La tristeza persistía alrededor de ellos, y suponía que todo partía de su última discusión. Nada de lo que había hecho había sido personal para más nadie que ella, pero como iban las cosas entonces, sintiéndose tan sola y sin sentido como lo hacía cuando aún estaba en Konoha, nunca pasó por su mente que podía romper un poco del corazón de Naruto al huir de esa forma.

Antes no había tenido la intención de decirle que se había sentido dejada de lado por él y que esa había sido una de las miles de razones que había tenido para irse, mucho menos lo haría ahora. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora.

-¿Aún somos amigos, Sakura-chan?- Eso la había lastimado. _Si,_ claro que lo eran. No podía contarle con extremo detalle como había ido todo desde que estaban lejos, y aunque eso la hacía sentir mal, la haría realmente miserable que él pensara que no eran amigos por ello. Tampoco quería que pensara que lo quería menos, porque no era cierto. Se sentía un poco tonta por haber pensado que a Naruto no le importaría demasiado si simplemente se iba.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió francamente. -No es como si puedo librarme de ti,- le dijo, bromeando y luego añadió con un poco más de seriedad. -Desde el principio hemos estado juntos en esto y de esa forma será hasta el final.- Eso era lo que le había dicho la vieja serpiente, y lo creía.

Naruto dejó escapar una risa desinflada al rascarse la cabeza. -Si, supongo que no puedes. Pero agradezco que sea así.- Él le sonrió y como era usual, aquello fue más brillante que las bombillas del techo. Si hubieran sido más jóvenes, tal vez incluso le habría dado un abrazo. Ahora, el pensamiento fue una idea vaga que fue desechada inmediatamente antes de ser completamente concebida. Manejarse alrededor de Naruto era lo suficientemente incómodo cuando sabía que él la amaba, e incluso lo había sido cuando cambió su interacción después del matrimonio.

Se había vuelto importante para ella que Hinata y él funcionaran, un poco porque podía relacionarse con ella, pero sobre todo porque Naruto merecía amar y ser amado con creces. Ellos se tenían el uno al otro, tenían tanta suerte. Si pensaba demasiado en ello, reconocería que también la había lastimado un poco ser partícipe de su amor, cuando ella añoraba el suyo.

-Estaré bien con el hecho de que Orochimaru vuelva a Konoha si me prometes que no lo subestimarás y que tampoco permitirás que juegue a voluntad con la vida de las personas.- Le aseguró, después de un respiro resignado. -Si van a intentar su método tienen que tomar todas las precauciones. Puedo dejarles algunos escritos y tal vez incluso Tsunade-shishō acceda a asegurarse de que todo será como debe. Pero no quiero ser más parte de esto, Naruto. Si esto de verdad va a ocurrir no quiero tener nada que ver con ello.-

Llegó hasta ella para sentarse a su lado, en el borde de la mesa. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión pensativa. -¿Piensas regresar alguna vez, no es así?- Indagó él.

Mentiría si le decía que había pensado demasiado en Konoha durante aquellas semanas. Pero había algo que a menudo si ocupaba sus pensamientos. Si regresaba, Sasuke debía venir con ella, las posibilidades eran infinitas, se dijo a si misma. -Tengo que regresar alguna vez.- Le dijo, esperanzada. Por sus padres, por Ino, por los chicos pero sobre todo por Sasuke. Porque estando junto a Kakashi y él no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que sentía que se suponía así debían ser las cosas, porque al estar todos juntos todo estaba _bien._

Naruto parecía haber captado la capciosidad de su respuesta. -Estaremos esperándote.- Dijo él, la intensidad de sus ojos azules la hizo sentir querida. Después de todo, había un pequeño fragmento de su hogar que residía en él.

-Si...- La respuesta murió en sus labios cuando la obscura figura que era Sasuke hizo ademán de ingresar a la habitación, Kakashi detrás de él. Miró su rostro y su pensamiento fugaz fue _no me esperen demasiado._ Ni siquiera sabía que iba a suceder después de que acabara la reunión. Sabía que le había dicho a Sasuke que no se apartaría de su lado bajo ninguna circunstancia y era precisamente su falta de una respuesta lo que la mantenía preocupada, ella podía _pretender_ permanecer a su lado, pero ¿Él se lo permitiría? Incluso aunque lo hiciera, sabía que regresar a Konoha no estaba en los planes de Sasuke, ni siquiera a largo plazo. No podía prometerle nada a Naruto, cada vez que veía a Sasuke comprendía que simplemente no podría volver sin él; no podía apartarse de él y si alguna vez lograba hacerlo, tal vez lo único que podría sosegar su alma sería devolver a Sasuke a su verdadero hogar.

* * *

Su risa era un regalo, así lo había recibido. Se había desecho de mucha de las tribulaciones que había tenido hasta entonces, e incluso aunque no podía evitar dejar de sentirse culpable por como todo había ido, era revitalizante notarla feliz. Deseaba su felicidad; sin quererlo, se había convertido en una de esas aspiraciones infantiles que no llegaron a morir si no que evolucionaron con el tiempo. La felicidad de Sakura había sido tan importante para él como lo había sido rescatar a Sasuke de la oscuridad. Cuando él ingresó a la habitación tenía una clara visión de su rostro, cómo los ojos verdes y brillantes lo miraban con la devoción de siempre. No estaba sorprendida, no había ningún rasgo expresivo en su cara, pero la mirada que le dirigía a Sasuke se parecía mucho a la que él le había visto darle cuando lo encontraron por primera vez en aquella guarida de Orochimaru después de tres años.

Mirar a Sasuke era completamente distinto. Aún era difícil entrever lo que había detrás de la faz estoica que lo miraba y le causaba cierta sensación que le hacía querer entrecerrar los ojos. Se quedó callado una vez dentro y fue Kakashi quién preguntó si todo estaba bien.

-Por supuesto,- repitió la frase que Sakura le había dicho momentos antes. -Estamos juntos en esto.-

Captó con especial interés la fracción de segundo en el que sus silenciosos ojos obscuros se deslizaron hasta ella. Había algo allí, había reparado en ello. Sin notarlo, Sasuke respondía a su manera de una forma instintiva hacia Sakura, pero aún no podía tomar ese algo y volverlo sustancia entre sus manos y mientras no pudiese hacerlo dudaba que pudiera irse tranquilo. Era cierto que sabía que ella era su salvación, pero por un demonio, él había hecho bastante por sacar su obstinado trasero de aquel foso. Sasuke estaba a salvo, ¿Ella era feliz?

Estaba decidido. Si tenía que sacarle a golpes lo que realmente sentía por Sakura, pues sería una bendición, porque pelear era lo mejor que sabía hacer y la mayoría de las veces era la única herramienta que tenía para realmente comprender a Sasuke; pero no pensaba irse de allí hasta saber que realmente él podría hacer algo para mantener esa felicidad, porque de no ser así, daría todo de si porque ella regresara a la aldea lo más pronto posible.

Tal vez ni siquiera pelear sería necesario. Existían otros métodos igual de efectivos.

* * *

 ** _¡!_**

 _Pueden elegir guardarme rencor o leer un poco de mis aventuradas desventuras. La universidad terminó a comienzos de Agosto, descansé, enfermé de gravedad y estoy aquí, justo antes de que se termine el mes para reanudarme a ustedes, como lo había prometido. Lamento mi ausencia. Gracias por todo el amor y comprensión que llegó en los reviews y por DM, todas tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón. Siempre les he dicho que escribo para satisfacerme a mi, y no es mentira, pero probablemente le dedicaré esto algunas al final, son realmente maravillosas.  
_

 _Ahora, a lo pronto. 1) Siempre pensé que hacerle daño a Sakura le ocasionaría un trauma a Sasuke debido a todo su pasado, pero sobre todo con respecto a Itachi. Se vio un poco de cómo la pasó Kakashi cuando le pasó lo mismo en su relleno, y la respuesta no fue para nada exagerada. Quise convertir esto menos en trauma y más en promesa de vida, y henos aquí. Aún no he terminado Sasuke Retsuden, pero sé por buena fuente (se incluye el gaiden) que se muestra irresistiblemente preocupado cuando Sakura es herida, así que me preocuparé por desarrollar esto pronto. 2) ¿Pensamientos acerca de Naruto? Experimentar el amor no correspondido en la parte de la persona que no puede corresponder a alguien a quien desearía corresponderse siempre ha sido un tema delicado, desconsolador, y manejarlo mucho más. También toque un poquito de cómo se sintió Sakura en Konoha y que papel tuvo Naruto en su abandono. Ley de vida o no, duele cuando los amigos se alejan. Sentir que debes alejarte para su comfort, puede que sea aún más doloroso. 3) Adoro a Kakashi. Lo perdió absolutamente todo y lo único que ganó a cambio fue este equipo disparejo, así que quise ponerle un poco de esa nostalgia paterna. 4) El asunto de Orochimaru llega a su fin, probablemente en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Después de eso? La razón por la que coloqué mucho menos del POV de Sasuke y Sakura aquí es porque en los capítulos venideros (después del siguiente) no habrá más que sus POV, así que tengo que aprovechar lo que tengo._

 _Bien, sus dudas, sugerencias y vaticinios son igual de bien recibidos como siempre. Finalmente puedo venir con uno en el que puedo decir, ¡Bien, me quedo! Volvemos a las actualizaciones semanales. Recuerden que sus reviews son mis alarmas para escribir, que siempre los leo, disfruto, aprecio y que la mayoría de las veces hay una relación directa con el nivel de las respuestas y mi voluntad de subir el capítulo, jaja. Mis cerebro estará lejos de la universidad y trabajando a su disposición hasta noviembre, así que empezaré a escribir todo lo que pueda para adelantar con todo esto tanto como pueda. Terminar este arco (next cap) es crucial, porque a partir de aquí se acaba el 'relleno' y volvemos a esas ideas centrales en las que concebí el fic._

 _Próximo capítulo. Reunión, desenlace y Naruto haciendo lo que sabe hacer mejor: Sacar lo mejor de Sasuke. ¿Estrategias?_

 _Las adoro, gracias por la espera. Nos vemos más pronto que nunca,_

 _Nahare~_


	19. Detrás de las Excusas

_Crack_

-¡Maldita sea!- Se quejó.

La tensión que se percibía resultado del cúmulo de opiniones con respecto a si Orochimaru debía ser o no indultado y sus experimentos permitidos se transformó en frenetismo una vez Ōnoki finalmente hizo acto de presencia. Parte de la mañana había transcurrido ya cuando llegó acompañado de sus dos guardaespaldas, la mujer llamada Kurotsuchi y el otro, a quien escuchó llamaban Akatsuchi. Si hubiesen llegado en medio de la noche todo habría sido un torrente vertiginoso, probablemente hubieran arreglado las cosas para que la reunión se diese en plena madrugada. La sincronización había resultado ser más oportuna. En aquel momento, los cinco Kages estaban sentados en aquella mesa, cada par de acompañantes a los lados. Naruto estaba a la derecha de Kakashi y él se encontraba del lado opuesto, un poco hacia atrás, escapando de la fuerte luz que se filtraba de los ventanales de la habitación.

-Cálmate, abuelo, vas a lastimarte en serio.- Aconsejó Naruto, en cuya dirección se encontraba el anciano.

-No he recorrido todo este camino,- reanudó Ōnoki, una vez recuperó el color en el rostro, -para ver que medidas de castigo pretenden aplicarle a Orochimaru. ¡Konoha podría encargarse de ello sin mi ayuda y la de ninguno de ustedes!- Señaló, ondeando la mano en dirección de los otros cuatro. -Fuimos convocados porque se ha dado una alternativa diferente a la de simplemente arrojarlo a que se pudra en alguna celda. Sea como sea, Orochimaru nos entregó dos hombres corrientes como usuarios de líneas sucesorias que no se han visto en décadas. Si realmente puede cumplir lo que ofrece no es algo que ninguno de nosotros debería desestimar.-

El anciano los había mirado a todos, pero se había detenido en la Mizukage más de lo necesario. Llevaban más de una hora en discusión, para el momento había sido ella quién había mostrado la negativa más rotunda, su postura, al igual que la del Raikage, había sido mantenida. Ōnoki y ella habían ocupado la mayor parte de la discusión intercambiando sus versiones de lo que era correcto, ambos habían establecido argumentos tan válidos de lo que entrañaba sus puntos de vista que habían terminado por abarcar el de los demás, tanto que ningún otro había hecho realmente una intervención hasta ahora.

-Lo que sea que sea hecho con él debería concernirnos a todos, Orochimaru ha sido una amenaza para las Cinco Naciones por igual, no sólo Konoha se ha visto afectada. Tampoco creo que sea necesario recordarte que es el único miembro sobreviviente de Akatsuki, así como también responsable de la muerte del Yondaime Kazekage.- Recordó ella, encarnizadamente.

Gaara había permanecido impasivo, manos y dedos cruzados reposando sobre la mesa. Su expresión se encontraba tan pensativa como había estado en la infinita discusión que habían mantenido hasta el momento. -No podemos hacer nada por lo que ya está hecho.- Dijo él. -En lo que a nosotros respecta nuestro asunto con respecto a Orochimaru fue zanjado desde que su papel en la guerra fue determinante para nuestra victoria.- Detrás de él, sus hermanos sólo escuchaban, casi tan impasivos como él mientras se refería desentendidamente a los asuntos referentes a la muerte de su padre, omitiendo completamente el argumento de la Mizukage.

»Hemos estado perdiendo mucho tiempo discutiendo si es correcto o no hacer un trato con él a cambio de poderes que se habían considerado perdidos y no el suficiente tiempo esclareciendo los asuntos realmente importantes, más allá de lo que creamos que significó el pasado o lo que pensamos de como el futuro de nuestras aldeas podría convertirse con todo esto; si realmente es una ventaja para nosotros aceptar que nuestra gente sea sometida a estos experimentos. No podemos pasar por alto estos detalles en nuestra hambre de venganza o de poder, así como tampoco podemos evadir estudiar cuidadosamente lo que podría implicar concederle a Orochimaru cierta libertad, cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones.-

-Son a menudo los más jóvenes los que suelen tener la cabeza en el lugar correcto...- Suspiró Kakashi. -No olvidemos el punto de esto.- Él había hablado relativamente poco, aunque se apresuró a ser el primero en hacerlo. Había aclarado que sería beneficioso para Konoha aceptar el trato si era factible hacerlo. Sus ojos perezosos parecían decir: _Ahora, ¿Pueden por favor decidir de una vez si es factible o no?_

-Tal vez podamos dejar las edades un poco de lado...- Chojuro, en su lugar junto a esa energía oscura que parecía irradiar de la Mizukage cada vez que el tema salía a flote, opinó. -Pero creo que por fin hemos al punto determinante. Podemos estar de acuerdo en el hecho de que las líneas sucesorias son preciosas para nosotros como naciones. Pero si determinamos dejar atrás el historial de Orochimaru, ¿Realmente puede hacerse esto de forma segura?-

-No lo sabemos.- El rubio que pertenecía a la guardia del Raikage habló por primera vez desde su lugar. -Hemos estudiado cuidadosamente la forma en la que el método pretende ser aplicado y muchas cosas podrían salir mal si el procedimiento es alterado de la forma más mínima. Por otra parte, Orochimaru asegura que si los sujetos sobreviven la depresión del sistema inmune, el proceso de la mutación de su mano sería un éxito garantizado.-

Sakura también había intervenido sólo una vez, fuera del semicírculo de la reunión. Un par de esos otros médicos estaban tras ella, Kazuo y Tomohisa sólo habían permanecido dentro de la habitación lo suficiente como para que ella explicara a detalle cómo había ocurrido la mutación. Sólo desvió la mirada hacia él en un momento breve, en el cual comenzó a ser interrogada acerca de las propiedades de la sustancia que había sido utilizada y que había dado los resultados efectivos omitiendo la necesidad de la primera fase invasiva del experimento. Su versión de la verdad había sido practicada, comprendió. Mintió diciendo que había encontrado pergaminos que hablaban de las propiedades del veneno de Tsuchino estando en la guarida de Orochimaru y distorsionó la verdad desde entonces. No mencionó que había ido a buscarla para salvarle la vida, aunque hizo énfasis en el hecho de que casi perdía la suya en el intento y que sólo había conseguido hacerse con su sangre porque de otra forma hubiese perecido bajo el veneno. Dejó explícito que no había forma de que aquello pudiese repetirse.

-Entonces, ¿Lo que realmente sugieres es...?- Darui le preguntó al hombre a su derecha, pero él se limitó a colocar la mirada en Sakura.

-Es posible.- Admitió ella, no sin cierta renuencia. -Si es cierto que la destrucción de las defensas del cuerpo suponen muchos riesgos, si se es en extremo minucioso puede funcionar. Si realmente puede garantizar una mutación exitosa,- anteriormente, también había hablado de todo lo que podía salir mal con ello, -esa es la limitante.-

-Y, ¿Cuál es _tú_ opinión personal al respecto, Sakura?- Le preguntó la Mizukage, desde su asiento.

Sakura suspiró, resignada. -Mi deber como médico no me hace imparcial.- Admitió. -Tampoco mi opinión con respecto a Orochimaru. Yo no lo haría.- Luego miró a Kakashi y como para excusarse, terminó por añadir. -Afortunadamente no soy ningún Kage, pero no podría tomar esta decisión por alguien más.-

Como si probara un punto, la pelirroja hizo un gesto de asentimiento. -Eso es lo que implica ser un Kage, saber lo que es mejor para tu gente. Si Tsunade aún fuera Hokage esa sería su postura, ¿Entonces por qué la de Konoha es tan diferente ahora?-

Captó atisbos de cierta incomodidad en el rostro de su compañera, pero borró toda emoción al cerrar los ojos. -Cada Kage hace lo que cree que es mejor para su gente. Ahora mismo podría ser positivo alentar la preservación y continuación de las líneas sucesorias.- Puede que los demás estuviesen escuchando solamente su opinión profesional, pero él podía notar como estaba forzando las palabras fuera de su boca. Naruto debía notarlo también, por el ángulo de su rostro y la intensidad de su mirada parecía como si quisiera que continuara; el orgullo en sus ojos de cierto modo desconcertante.

»La preocupación de mi maestra recaería en la seguridad del procedimiento, pero el estudio y evolución de esta clase de procedimientos es relevante para los médicos como nosotros. De cualquier forma, creo que ella sería especialmente cuidadosa porque se trata de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Tsunade-shishō no lo subestimaría a él o su historial de abusos en este campo ni un minuto, como no deberían hacerlo ustedes.-

Darui asintió desde su asiento. -Gracias por tu opinión, Sakura. Creo que con esto se ha hablado todo punto que pudiésemos llegar a discutir. La última vez que hicimos esto teníamos un mediador y creo que debido a nuestras buenas relaciones subestimamos la necesidad de uno sabiendo que podíamos tener opiniones tan... distintas. Tal vez lo único que falta es que atestigüe el verdadero objeto de estudio. Por favor,- le indicó a uno de los ninjas que resguardaba la entrada a la sala, -traigan a Orochimaru.-

* * *

-Aquí tienes, pareces necesitarlo.- La rubia colocó el vaso frente a ella, Sakura reconoció el olor del alcohol cuando este iba de camino a su boca. Eso no cambió la velocidad con la que se lo llevó a los labios, el líquido se derramó con presteza hacia su garganta. Apenas e hizo un gesto incómodo que poco tenía que ver con el ardor de la bebida.

Se forzó a si misma a permanecer en su sitio cuando percibió a donde se dirigía la situación una vez que Orochimaru estuvo en presencia de las Sombras. Estaba calmado, en su mayoría indiferente a su confinamiento y juicio y ni una sola vez se comportó como el desgraciado cínico que tendía a ser. El rumbo de la conversación se dirigió rápidamente a él siendo capaz de venderles eficientemente su proyecto, apuntando con molesta imparcialidad las debilidades y fortalezas como cualquier ser racional podría haber hecho. Mei se mantuvo firmemente en contra, pero una vez que las preguntas fundamentales fueron hechas _¿Puedes hacerlo realmente? ¿Puedes lograr que sea seguro?_ a Kakashi ya lo había convencido la posibilidad de hacerse con Orochimaru, y le pareció que Ōnoki no parecía renuente en dejar ir a alguna de su gente por el bien de los poderes perdidos. Darui y Gaara fueron los más escépticos al respecto, una vez empujados hacia la encrucijada de decidir, su apoyo al lado mayoritario fue un hecho una vez que ciertas condiciones fueron establecidas.

Debería existir una prueba que asegurara el éxito del experimento y en caso de que este fallara y significara la muerte del sujeto en cuestión, Orochimaru sería acusado por homicidio y traición, ya que en los términos de negociación había asegurado la supervivencia de las personas sometidas a el; entonces la jurisdicción de su destino pasaría a ser de Kakashi, quien podría encerrarlo como a un criminal. Una vez el trato fue establecido, la seguridad de la gente parcialmente asegurada y todas las posibilidades provechosas arraigadas en sus mentes, el veredicto no tardó demasiado en llegar. Bajo las condiciones dadas, sería hecho. Los experimentos de Orochimaru serían permitidos siempre y cuando atendiera a sus restricciones. Él iba a volver a Konoha con Naruto y Kakashi, y contra su buen juicio, de alguna forma había traicionado a una parte de si misma y sus verdaderas creencias al contribuir con ello.

-Despacio.- Temari la instó gesticulando con ambas manos. -Tenía razón en que al salir de allí parecías necesitar un trago, pero no quiero tener que llevarte a rastras a tu habitación en un rato, no soy tan fuerte como tú.-

Había cruzado miradas con su equipo antes de salir de la habitación una vez que fue políticamente correcto retirarse del lugar al terminar todo. Había estado tan tensa-y pretendió que ellos lo notaran lo suficiente como para que se lo pensaran mejor antes de abordarla a hablar del tema, como vio que Naruto pretendió hacer durante un segundo- que había huido ignorando deliberadamente el hecho de que probablemente la necesitarían en alguna clase de afianzación del experimento. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que Orochimaru volvería a Konoha-claro estaba, sólo después de poner en peligro algunas vidas más en su periodo de prueba- dejó de importar cuanto Naruto le había pedido que confiara en él. Debía confiarle Konoha porque sería el futuro Hokage y las decisiones sobre la villa eran su jurisdicción, pero no había modo de que transfiriera su propia ética. Con Orochimaru teniendo libre proceder, ella estaba lista para hacerse al margen, no volvería a involucrarse en nada al respecto.

Suspiró, mirando a la rubia apoyada en la barra del pequeño lugar que habían ambientado para ser una especie de sala de descanso en el edificio. -Tengo una alta tolerancia al alcohol,- le dijo, incapaz de exteriorizar sus pensamientos. En su lugar, los intercambió por los recuerdos de sus primeras incursiones con la bebida, cortesía de Tsunade, ante la arqueada ceja interrogante de la mujer de la Arena. La fama de su maestra con todos los malos vicios era legendaria, así que si había una persona en la tierra que no lo adivinaba, ella no haría nada más para esparcir la leyenda.

-Veo que no te lo tomaste nada bien,- comentó ella casual, una vez que no se explicó. -Pensé que compartías la opinión de tu equipo, durante la reunión no habría adivinado que estabas en contra hasta que lo dijiste. Estuve de acuerdo contigo allí dentro. Es una tontería confiar en alguien como Orochimaru.-

-No confían en él, no creo que nadie lo haga.- Le dijo, girando el vaso entre sus dedos. -Es sólo de esas situaciones ganar/ganar para ellos. Se beneficiarían con su éxito tanto como con su fracaso, sólo que para mi la idea de Orochimaru teniendo éxito en alguno de sus planes me pone los vellos de punta.-

Temari asintió con solemnidad. Apenas notó que llevaba la botella de sake en una mano cuando se apuró a llenar su vaso y a rellenar el que ella sostenía. -Espero que lo que sea que suceda implique que el mundo por fin se libre de la amenaza de ese hijo de puta.- Dijo ella, y tragó parte de su licor. Le dirigió una mirada por encima del reborde del cristal. Pareció leerle el pensamiento, que se había extraviado hacia como pudo haberle afectado la muerte de su padre a manos de la serpiente. Ella despidió sus divagaciones cuando habló de nuevo. -Aunque sea un alivio, supongo que lo siento por ustedes. Konoha no se librará de Orochimaru de ninguna forma hasta que muera.-

Negó con la cabeza. -No lo sientas por mí. No soy yo quien tendrá que lidiar con todo esto.-

La rubia despidió el vaso que le pertenecía, a cargo de una de las personas que se encargaban del lugar. Advirtió que la botella permaneció sobre la mesa, la miró los ojos entrecerrados cuando rellenó el vaso una vez más. -¿Por que no tendría que sentirlo por ti? Eres de Konoha después de todo. Una vez acabó el proyecto en Sunagakure estaba segura de que volverías a tu aldea...-

Comprendiendo vagamente que probablemente era una treta para saciar su curiosidad, le preguntó. -¿Por qué tú no estás bebiendo?-

-...Hasta que me enteré que no lo hiciste.- continuó Temari, sin inmutarse. -Soy una de los escoltas del Kazekage, no puedo hacer esto ahora.- Se rindió, una vez estuvo el suficiente tiempo mirándola con sospecha. -Ahora, ¿Qué quieres decir con que no serás tú quien tenga que lidiar con todo esto? Te conozco y desde que lo hago no has podido librarte de _lidiar_ con los asuntos de Naruto y Sasuke, y definitivamente este es uno de ellos.-

Era cierto, la conocía. No lo suficiente como para hacerle confidencias ni nada por el estilo, pero en ese momento incluso apreció su curiosidad, porque era agradable decírselo a alguien más. -Será el problema de Kakashi-sensei y Naruto porque no pienso involucrarme en esto. He tenido suficiente de Orochimaru para toda una vida.- Le confesó con franqueza.

-Si Orochimaru se va a Konoha, tú decidiste no meterte en el asunto de ninguna forma... y también el hecho de que hayas llegado hasta aquí con Sasuke Uchiha y no con el resto de tu equipo, entonces eso quiere decir que lo que creí era cierto, ¿No?- Temari entrelazó los dedos y acunó la barbilla sobre ellos, los ojos verdes vibrantes. -Tú y Sasuke están juntos fuera de Konoha.-

Aborreció el sake en aquel momento, el bochorno más la bebida la hizo sentir como si de las orejas le brotara humo. -N-no, no es así.- Creía que ya había superado gran parte de sus reacciones adolescentes, y descubrir que no era así la disgustó. Aún así, no pudo evitar la sensación cosquilleante que implicaba el hecho de que alguien creyera que ellos estaban juntos. -¿Por qué pensarías algo así? Era parte de la misión.- _De hecho,_ sólo había sido una misión cuando la había interceptado en su habitación en Suna. Por un momento, recordó que Sasuke había estado en peligro de ser descubierto en la Arena con todo el asunto del robo del Kekkei Genkai, y aunque afortunadamente nada al respecto había sido mencionado, pudo sentir como el pensamiento le quemó incluso más las mejillas.

Temari esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. -Sé por los reportes que se trataba de una misión, una oportuna, si me permites opinar. Te preocupaste tanto por el asunto del impostor de Sasuke cuando estabas en Suna que supuse que esa misión te quitaría un par de preocupaciones de encima.- Ella ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con aquellos ojos afilados, profundos y burlones al mismo tiempo.

-Es normal que me preocupe tanto por ellos,- nunca había intentado precisamente enmascarar sus sentimientos frente a nadie, aquello era más para salvaguardar su dignidad. -Son un desastre.- Aquello no era una mentira. -Kakashi-sensei tiene un ojo puesto siempre en Naruto, con Sasuke lejos es difícil que no me sienta intranquila pensando en cómo estará arreglándoselas.-

Sus ojos verde oscuro se apartaron de ella hacia algún lugar de la mesa. -Intenté decirle a Kankuro algo parecido cuando me interrogó acerca de por qué rayos concertaba tantos viajes a Konoha.- Confesó, y por un momento el bochorno fue suyo. Cuando volvió a mirarla, aún conservaba esa mirada sabihonda y autosuficiente pero ahora tenía un significado distinto. -Me dijo que no era idiota y que me apresurara a casarme con Shikamaru así tendría algo de paz en casa.- Sintió que la mirada mantenida era una especie de reto a que dijera algo al respecto, así que conservó un silencio prudente a pesar de que para ella también había sido bastante obvio.

Temari y Shikamaru tenían una interacción románticamente nula las veces en las que los había avistado en las calles de Konoha. No caminaban a una distancia comprometedora el uno del otro, no intercambiaban tanto diálogo y mucho menos se tomaban de las manos; pero existía algo implícito alrededor de ambos, como una especie de aura bastante visible que los delataba. No conocía lo suficiente a Temari pero si a Shikamaru, y lo cómodo que estaba a su alrededor era diferente a lo cómodo que podía estar en algún otro sitio. Al pensar en ello, le recordaba mucho a como habían sido Asuma y Kurenai en su tiempo. Naruto se había sorprendido al saber que estaban juntos, pero para ella y el resto de los novatos había sido muy obvio incluso desde que eran niños. Si le daba algunas vueltas al asunto, si ella había sido capaz de vislumbrar lo desconocido latente entre ellos, quizás Temari también habría podido ver algo parecido entre Sasuke y ella. Lo había, después de todo, aunque todo proviniera de su parte. Suspiró con resignación.

-Los he visto,- con decir aquello, confirmó sus sospechas. -Siempre me dio la impresión de que estabas enamorada de Sasuke y por alguna razón al verlos juntos realmente pensé que ambos tenían algo.-

Negó otra vez con la cabeza, esta vez más lento, como si le pesara. -No sucede nada entre nosotros.-

-Desde que dejaste Sunagakure ha pasado más de un mes, todo el tiempo en compañía de Sasuke.- Le asintió en respuesta, Temari la miró con genuina curiosidad. -Vamos, Sakura, apostaría mi abanico a que estás enamorada de él. ¿Cómo es que no ha sucedido nada aún?-

Pestañeó. Con respecto a eso, el tiempo parecía no tener la misma dimensión para ella que para la rubia. Había pasado una vida entera de sucesos en aquellas semanas, pero no encontraría las palabras adecuadas para resumirlo adecuadamente. No podía decir que no habían sucedido cosas; el miedo, el amor, la vida y la muerte. No estaba segura de poder cuantificarlas, pero los sucesos más relevantes emergían de su memoria velozmente. Había sostenido su mano esa primera noche juntos, se había preocupado por ella en muchas ocasiones, _la había besado_ ; el recuerdo la hizo ruborizarse violentamente. Pero a pesar de ello, después de pensar demasiado las cosas concluyó que probablemente había sido consecuencia del shock que le había causado creer que la había matado, después de todo, no había propiciado otro contacto semejante ni ningún otro. De hecho, se había abstenido de la mayoría del contacto físico común desde la pelea. Para ella, a pesar de lo descorazonante que podía ser, sólo podía significar que eso que existía desde ella hasta él no se extendía de vuelta. -Supongo que es porque él no se siente de la misma manera.-

-¿Es así?- La rubia rodaba la base de la botella entre la palma de sus manos. -¿Tienes la certeza?- Le suplicó con la mirada esmeralda, e inmediatamente después bebió un poco de sake. Por supuesto que _no_ la tenía. La incertidumbre acerca de cómo se sentía Sasuke realmente hacia ella la perseguía varias veces al día. -¿Por qué simplemente no le preguntas?-

Dejó el vaso vacío sobre la barra. -Tú lo has visto. ¿Realmente crees que es del tipo que compartiría ese tipo de cosas?- Negó con la cabeza para si misma, conocedora. -Sasuke tiene un lenguaje distinto, pero es infinito. No sé cuánto tiempo me tomaría averiguar por mi cuenta algo como eso.-

-Mmm…- Murmuró Temari, un dedo sobre los labios. -¿Realmente te has acercado a él lo suficiente?-

Se frotó los párpados, una ligera frustración exudando de ella. Había hecho todo lo posible. Se había abierto paso a golpes dentro de él y si bien había descubierto que Sasuke realmente se preocupaba por ella, eso no implicaba que existiera una esperanza tangible a la cual aferrarse con respecto a si Sasuke podría amarla algún día. Estaba dentro de él,-Estoy tan cerca de Sasuke como es posible,- le confesó en voz alta. Estaba allí, dentro de la obscuridad silenciosa en un lugar en el que sabía que existía, pero no podía hacer nada más. -No podría acercarme más aunque quisiera. Y si pudiera hacerlo... Vale, probablemente lo haría. Pero justo en este momento, puede que no. Me ha costado acercarme a Sasuke, tanto por él como por mi misma. Quiero pensar en que he hecho todo lo posible y que si en adelante no sucede nada es porque sólo depende de él. Él debe recorrer la última distancia que nos separa, es su elección.-

Aunque tuviera una buena tolerancia al alcohol, aquello no significaba que la sustancia no apaciguara cierta parte de su subconsciente. Probablemente había estado reprimiendo aquello durante algún tiempo, por eso no se sorprendió demasiado de afirmar algo así, no tanto como lo hizo el hecho de habérselo dicho a Temari, con quién no había cruzado más que un par de charlas casuales en el pasado.

El regio semblante usual de Temari apenas se suavizó, tal vez conmovida por su arrebato de sinceridad. -Eres muy bonita, Sakura.- La halagó, y aquello la tomó por sorpresa. -También una kunoichi muy capaz, puede que incluso de las mejores y no le digo eso a cualquier tonta que empuña un kunai. Dios sabe que debes tener un buen carácter para haber soportado a los miembros de tu equipo toda la vida y no me cabe duda de que eres, en esencia, una buena persona. Haces el bien.- Prosiguió ella, seriedad en el tono. -Tal vez estar tan cerca de Sasuke como es posible es estar demasiado cerca. A veces, cuando estamos demasiado cerca de las cosas no podemos verlas tan bien como a cierta distancia. Lo que realmente quiero decir es que las cosas que te he dicho sobre ti son mi vaga apreciación, ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cuál es la impresión de las personas que realmente se preocupan por mirarte?-

-Y-yo...- Era ridículamente fácil titubear frente a esa mujer, era temeraria y la había sacado de su elemento. Realmente nunca había pensado tal cosa. Aún seguía un poco sorprendida de como ella la había descrito.

-Exacto, no lo hiciste.- Temari la interrumpió. Se consideraba así misma una mujer fuerte, pero Temari proyectaba tanta confianza que en contraste, se sentía como Hinata debía hacerlo cuando ellas solían elogiarla hacía algunos años. -Antes de intentar cualquier cosa debiste haberlo sabido. Si Sasuke no puede verlo es porque tal vez estás muy cerca _y_ porque ni siquiera eras consciente de ello.- Como salido de la nada, ella añadió finalmente. -¿No has tratado de causarle celos, cierto?-

-¿Qué? No.- La respuesta fue automática.

-Que desperdicio.- Masculló ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, una de sus cejas rosadas se arqueó. -¿Fue eso lo que hiciste con Shikamaru?-

-Él es demasiado inteligente, habría visto a través de eso.- Explicó ella, y así supo que de hecho al menos había considerado la idea. -Probablemente habría manejado la situación para que me explotara en la cara.-

-Sasuke también es inteligente.- Le dijo.

-Nadie es tan inteligente como Shikamaru. Ha sido el único hombre que me ha vencido justamente y es tan insufriblemente molesto cuando se trata de probar hechos.- Recalcó Temari, y aunque intentó cubrirlo detrás de alguna clase de bien sabida indiferencia, pudo sentir su orgullo detrás de eso. -Eso no quiere decir que crea que Sasuke sea sencillo, de hecho, es una medida desesperada para un caso desesperado.-

-De cualquier forma,- opinó, -ese truco sólo funcionaría si la persona realmente está interesada.-

-Precisamente, esa es la mejor forma de averiguar como se siente realmente sobre ti. Es increíble como funciona todo eso de las emociones humanas, pero no creo que exista nadie que tenga control real sobre ellas, sobre todo en este tipo de situaciones.- Dijo ella, como si se tratara de sentido común. La rubia miró alrededor, apoyada por el soporte que su puño le proveía a su barbilla.

No estaban solas en la habitación. De hecho, ahora que todo el asunto había sido resuelto, el protocolo no era tan estricto para quienes no pertenecían a las filas de Kumogakure, e incluso algunos pocos de ellos iban y venían del lugar. Los escoltas de Ōnoki estaban allí también, en otra de las mesas, C y otro ninja de la nube tenían una conversación. La rubia pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando una vez dirigió la mirada hacia ellos.

-Tú trabajas con ese hombre, ¿No es así? Fue caballeroso como preferenció tu opinión durante la reunión. Tómalo a él como ejemplo, aprende lo que la gente puede pensar de ti, tal vez así podrás darte cuenta de algunas cosas.-

-¿C?- Le preguntó, incrédula. -No creo que sea bueno hacer algo como es...- Conforme hablaba, ambos hombres se levantaron de la mesa.

La conversación de los dos pareció desmantelarse bajo el espionaje de Temari. La mujer giró sus pupilas desde su dirección hasta el rubio andante, conocedora. Ellas se encontraban sentadas en dirección a la salida, así que Temari le guiñó un ojo justo antes de que el hombre en cuestión estuviera de pie junto a ellas.

-Temari-san,- C inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a manera de saludo, la rubia hizo lo propio. Cuando se dirigió a ella, omitió el saludo. -Parece que todo ha ido como supusimos que lo haría.-

Aún se sentía un poco contrariada con respecto a la conversación que había sostenido con Temari, su respuesta fue lenta. -Si.- Respondió, por principio; la amargura de la situación ciertamente aún no olvidada. El hecho de que hubieran conversado anteriormente al respecto había sido de ayuda. C era un médico inteligente y que alguien compartiera su opinión profesional era un contraste bien recibido. -Espero que esto vaya de la forma en la que esperan que lo haga y yo sólo esté siendo paranoica al respecto.-

-Es nuestro trabajo ser todo lo paranoicos que ellos no alcanzan a ser.- Dijo él amigablemente, aunque aún tenía esa serena apariencia distante. -Creo que tu opinión fue lo suficientemente balanceada, casi tanto como la declaración de Orochimaru.-

Estuvo a punto de hacer algo impropio, quizás empujada por el ligero efecto deshinibidor del alcohol, como resoplar, cuando Temari se levantó de la mesa, la botella en su mano.

-Hablando de balance, mi hermano ya debe haber notado mi ausencia y haberse molestado por ella. Ahora que Sakura pretende quedarse completamente fuera del proyecto de experimentación,- Temari se giró hacia C. Inmediatamente se sintió ambos traicionada y sorprendida de que la rubia estuviera empeñada en colocarla en situaciones complejas (con extrañas e incómodas ideas ajenas a ella) mirándola con esos ojos maliciosos. -Tu equipo debería considerar retenerla todo lo que puedan antes de que se vaya, así pueden conservar un poco de su opinión experta. Eso es todo, nos vemos.-

El shock se extendió desde donde la rubia se alejaba hasta donde C tomó el espaldar de la silla vacía frente a ella. Pestañeó un par de veces, aún sintiendo el efecto del alcohol quemarle las mejillas, intentó no sentirse tan apenada para así no empeorar el efecto.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Preguntó cortésmente. Ella asintió pesadamente, insegura de qué hacer.

Siguió la conversación orientada en Orochimaru más por instinto que por atenderla completamente. Su mente estaba enfocada en el hecho de que había huido y colocado tres grandes naciones entre Ino y ella -la única persona que creía posible pudiera sugerirle tales cosas y ponerla en una situación por el estilo- sólo para encontrarse a Temari en el camino.

* * *

Sus ojos la siguieron de cerca cuando abandonó la habitación, aprovechó para capturar a su amigo haciendo lo mismo. Sus miradas se encontraron una vez Sakura estuvo fuera del lugar, y cuando hizo moción de seguirla, Gaara se aproximó a él para discutir algunos detalles de la reunión. Sasuke, a su vez, fue brevemente abducido por la Mizukage. Se permitió a si mismo ser distraído por su amigo pelirrojo, sentía que la abuela necesitaba colocar las cosas en orden con Sasuke para ver si podía relajarse un poco.

Todos ellos estaban sorprendentemente ansiosos por seguir discutiendo acerca de lo que ya habían discutido durante horas, aunque ya todo había acabado y-desde su punto de vista- beneficiado a cada uno. Gaara era mejor que los demás, afortunadamente. Estaba más interesado en preguntarle como manejaría la situación una vez que fuese Hokage y estuviese completamente en sus manos. Valoraba el hecho de que fuesen tan suertudos de tenerlo y le parecía lejano y alocado el hecho de que no hacía mucho probablemente todos en aquella habitación pensaban que era un monstruo, cuando verdaderamente creía que él se alzaba por encima de los demás en los aspectos más valiosos. Después de todo, fue él quien permaneció firme y les recordó que Kazuo y Tomohisa eran de hecho humanos y no objetos cuando intentaron disponer de la vida de ambos hombres debido a su poder recién adquirido y casi extinto, y cuando ellos pidieron que se les permitiera ir a reconstruir y defender lo que quedaba de su pequeña villa, en un país que no era ninguno de los grandes, Gaara fue uno de los mayores defensores de su libertad de proceder.

-¿Cómo va todo con él?- Preguntó el Kazekage en algún punto, mirando en dirección a Sasuke. No había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo anteriormente. -Después de que el asunto del impostor fue resuelto, estuve pensándolo un tiempo y creo que no habría pasado si estuviese comprometido con su afiliación. ¿No ha pasado ya demasiado tiempo fuera de su hogar?-

-Tiene que ser de este modo, no puedo arrastrarlo a casa.- _Lamentablemente_. Si Sasuke regresaba Sakura lo haría también y eso acabaría con sus dos únicas preocupaciones en el mundo.

-Le ha ayudado, de todas formas.- Opinó Gaara. -Puedo ver el cambio en él.-

Él podía verlo, también. Había estrechado manos con su mejor amigo en la completa obscuridad y se había regocijado cuando la luz había empezado a iluminar a través de sus grietas. La mente de Sasuke, no obstante, permanecía como un misterio. Había pasado la vida retorciendo su cerebro para intentar entender que demonios había allí dentro realmente y alguna vez pensó que ya no tendría que tratar tanto otra vez, pero ahí estaba él. Deseaba que hubiera alguna otra forma que no fuese partirle la cabeza para poder ver que había adentro. Al menos, estaba tratando de hacer algo más. No estaba demasiado orgulloso con lo que se la había ocurrido hasta entonces, pero cualquier otra cosa era mejor que lo que se había limitado a hacer hasta el momento y apenas le había dado ligeras sospechas de algo, observar a Sasuke y Sakura.

La mirada de Sasuke podía ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Podía ser cruda, profunda y vacía al mismo tiempo, lo cual alguien como Ino llamaría 'la clase correcta de _intenso_ ', así que no podía atinar a saber si él miraba a Sakura con intensidad, aunque si sabía que tendía a mirarla de reojo muchas veces. Ambos compartían un lenguaje no hablado, pero no podía decir con certeza que eso significaba algo especial para Sasuke. De hecho, incluso pensó que era posible que lo hubiesen desarrollado como un modo para ocultarle cosas, aunque no sabía de qué podía tratarse o de si esa teoría era correcta. Más allá de todas las miradas que podían compartir-que no le decían nada- no había nada más. No los había visto compartir otra clase de interacción, y con Sakura luciendo tan enamorada como lo hacía, si nada estaba sucediendo entre ellos debía ser a causa de Sasuke.

Su ceño se frunció en concentración durante una gran cantidad de tiempo la noche anterior antes de pensar en cuales eran realmente las posibilidades. Aún no podía entender como él podía mantenerla lejos, ella era brillante, luminosa y hermosa. Si Sasuke no podía verlo, entonces ella sería sometida a mucho dolor, al diablo si él sabía algo de eso. _¿Realmente no la quería, no se había nado cuenta o no lo había notado en lo absoluto?_ No tenía idea de como podía enterarse de todas esas cosas con el tiempo que tenía. No era como si sólo preguntarle funcionaría.

Y luego, como si hubiese sido iluminado por un destello, lo tuvo claro.

Sasuke quería que Sakura volviera a Konoha. _¡Por supuesto!_ Al menos sabía que honestamente se preocupaba por ella. La amenaza de llevarla de vuelta a casa lo complacería incluso si existía la posibilidad de que lo entristeciera. _¿Pero qué había acerca de cualquier otro? ¿Qué si fuera otro lugar que no fuera su hogar?_ Después de todo, el siempre estoico Sasuke había elegido sacar a Sakura de Sunagakure y que actuara en contra de su naturaleza ermitaña le decía lo suficiente. Incluso sin quererlo, sabía que lo que los conectaba a la aldea era una especie de cordón umbilical. Sasuke no podía deshacerse de el aunque pusiera un mundo de distancia; el que pusiera tanto empeño aunque fuese inconsciente de mantener a Sakura en Konoha le sugería que su deseo real no era mantenerla lejos. No realmente, porque no existía una distancia real que pudiese poner entre la aldea-lo que allí residía- y él. Por otro lado, si Sakura se alejaba de Konoha, existía una separación real, certera, que no podría remediar a no ser que la cruzara para deshacerse de ella. Sasuke parecía querer evitar una cosa tanto como la otra

No era como si pensara que si se tratara de otra situación o persona de hecho algo así sería una buena idea, pero si existía alguna posibilidad tan ligera como fuese de poder ver a Sasuke atravesando emociones como esas él la aprovecharía. Ya estaba ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le decía que era un plan estúpido y que ni siquiera iba a funcionar, porque sabía que no era suya, sino la conciencia de Kurama que se manifestaba entre su sueño.

Fue por eso que justo después de reunirse con Sasuke y pedirle que fuesen a buscar a Sakura, topándose con una sonriente Temari en la puerta de la habitación de descanso y encontrando con la vista a Sakura en medio de una conversación íntima con el escolta de Darui, pensó que había alguna clase de divinidad beneficiando y bendiciendo sus planes. Inicialmente, su plan había consistido en hacerle creer a Sasuke que Sakura pretendía quedarse en Kumogakure, pero en aquel momento le pareció una idea fantástica añadir la posibilidad de un conflicto sentimental al asunto. No era como si no lo hubiese pensado en un principio, pero durante la mayoría del tiempo no había tenido idea de como eso sería incluso una posibilidad. Ningún hombre se acercaba realmente a Sakura. Cuando aún eran adolescentes lo había notado y no había dejado de parecerle extraño hasta que Shikamaru se tomó la molestia de explicárselo: la cercanía que compartían, añadido al hecho de que fuera de dominio público su interés romántico en ella, espantaba a muchos de los posibles pretendientes que Sakura pudiera tener, tal vez a excepción de Lee; la mayoría no quería meterse en problemas.

El paso de los años añadieron otros impedimentos al fenómeno que no tenían nada que ver con que fuera el interés _del chico de la bestia._ Sakura había logrado añadir sus propios obstáculos, tenía un carácter legendario, no era propensa a soportar tonterías y como Ino se había preocupado en advertirle una vez en su presencia, era _amenazadoramente_ poderosa. Tenía un buen depósito por cuenta propia, además de las figuras de poder que la rodeaban. Tsunade podía hacer sentir a cualquiera como una pulga con sólo una mirada e incluso creía que Kakashi podía lograr que un par de los más cobardes se orinara en los pantalones. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, mucho de los chicos que hubieran querido cortejar a Sakura no podían costear todo lo que podría caer en su contra. Todo el tiempo, el hecho de que Sakura estuviera muy por encima de los estándares de lo mediocre lo benefició, incluso aún después de que renunció a sus intenciones románticas hacia ella. Después de todo, siempre había mantenido la esperanza, aún desde la época en cuando pensar en ello dolía, de que Sakura estaba destinada a estar junto a Sasuke. Ella estaba fuera del alcance de todos, pero jamás de él, él único con todo a su favor fundamentalmente por el hecho de que era el único que ella podía amar.

Aún en la actualidad nada había cambiado, aunque se dio cuenta de que esta vez no se trataba sólo de él. El que Sakura permaneciera tranquilamente alrededor del espacio vital de Sasuke alejaba de ella a cualquier hombre que quisiera acercársele. No había necesidad de que tuvieran un complejo de autoestima, para ser justos, Sasuke también podía ser bastante aterrador. El hecho de que hubieran encontrado Sakura en una conversación con un chico probablemente se trataba sólo de una nimia casualidad, pero esperaba por el bien de su engaño que no se apartara inmediatamente de Sakura una vez que se les acercaran.

-¿No es la mano izquierda de Darui?- Le preguntó casualmente, para iniciar. -¿Por qué Sakura tendría una conversación tan privada con él?-

Sasuke lo miró con esos ojos que le hacían fruncir el entrecejo, como si estuviera silenciosamente preguntándole si era idiota. -Porque trabajan juntos.- Respondió él con impavidez.

-Uh,- dejó escapar un murmullo desinflado. Obviamente no prestaba tanta atención como creía estarlo haciendo. Había olvidado que C también era ninja médico. -Aún así,- aún era su única carnada, así que debía salvar un poco de su dignidad. -Están fuera del laboratorio en el bar de descanso, ¿Por qué hablarían de trabajo fuera del laboratorio?-

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- Preguntó Sasuke, mirándolo interrogativamente.

-¿Por qué a ti no? Sakura-chan es muy bonita y al estar por su cuenta puede atraer cualquier cantidad de tipos que podrían verla como una presa.- No es como si no hubiera pensado en ello en algún punto, pero se reiría mucho de cualquier estúpido que pecara al considerarla como tal. No obstante, para fines de la tarea, creyó que era el pensamiento correcto para plantar en él la clase correcta de preocupación. -Además, sólo míralo.- Incluso aunque había olvidado que era médico, aquello sólo resultaba un bonus sobre el gran shinobi que debía ser para que se tratara de la C, el tercero en el alfabeto de la cadena de poder en Kumogakure, sólo detrás de A, Bee y ahora Darui. Lo había observado antes con detenimiento. -Ella podría involucrarse en su juego si lo quisiera, él parece una buena mezcla de nosotros dos.- Era cierto. C tenía oscuros ojos afilados y cabello rubio en punta.

Sasuke lo miró de una forma en la que pensó que la semilla había sido plantada en la tierra. Luego, miró en dirección a Sakura y C. Su amigo apenas movía un dedo y apenas decía algo, pero no mucha gente podía expresar desprecio en una mirada como él lo hacía.

-...pero una vez que las células empiecen a dividirse entonces…- Sakura le hablaba al rubio sentado frente a ella y se interrumpió a si misma, ahora que su compañía había dejado de mirarla y atender a su charla parar mirarlos llegar. Sakura se giró para encontrarlos, de pie junto a la mesa. -Chicos,- saludó ella. Sus mejillas estaban moteadas de rosa que lo hizo pensar brevemente que la treta que pensaba colocarle a Sasuke podría no ser ya tan ilusoria. _¿Qué rayos?_

-Hey C,- saludó él, ignorando a Sakura-quien protestó por ello- aún no podía conciliar el hecho de que alguien la hiciera sonrojar y que ello podría significar que se sintiera atraída a alguien que no fuese Sasuke, así que pasó de ella por su bien. -¿Qué haces aquí con Sakura-chan?- Aún estaba en su papel, estaba decidido a obtener cualquier tipo de reacción fuera de Sasuke a cualquier costo.

-¿Cómo que qué hace aquí conmigo?- Preguntó ella, el entrecejo fruncido.

-Hey, Naruto-san,- respondió el rubio en una serena voz pareja. -Discutíamos algunos asuntos de la investigación y sobre el registro que Sakura-san pretende darnos antes de irse.- _Bien_. Él era un poco mayor que ellos, así que no perdería los estribos ante un intento de sana intimidación.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tomaría eso?- Le preguntó, genuinamente curioso.

C pareció confundido. -¿Nuestra discusión?-

-Me refería a cuánto tiempo le tomaría hasta darte los registros antes de irnos.-

-¿Por qué estás siendo tan molesto?- Sakura lo regañó, el rojo de sus mejillas aún allí, aunque percibía que esta vez era obra de la vergüenza. -No lo sé. No he empezado aún y hay muchos detalles para poner en papel. Podría tomarme algunos días si trabajo sin parar.-

-Mencionaste antes que no había una misión prioritaria luego de la reunión.- C se dirigió a ella. -Estoy seguro de que no hay necesidad de sobre agotarse si concertamos un permiso con Hokage-sama para que trabajes en los registros de experimentación. Además, Orochimaru debería asistirte cooperando con el trabajo como parte del trato.-Podría haber sonreído allí mismo, _¡El hombre lo ayudaba más y más!_

-Entonces lo que pretendes es retenerla aquí.- En ese punto, Sakura estaba demasiado conmocionada para hablar. Espió a Sasuke por la rendija del ojo y él lo miró de vuelta. Disfrutó que realmente pareciera tenso. -Me temo que tenemos un problema con es...-

-¡Detente ahora, Naruto!- Exigió ella, la vergüenza transmutada a su bien conocida furia, golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano. -¡No sé que rayos está mal contigo hora mismo pero puedes dejar de hacer sentir incómodo a C con tus disparates fuera de lugar! Me quedaré tanto como quiera porque soy una adulta y este es mi trabajo hasta que yo desee dejarlo.-

No podía decir que su notable enojo no lo hacía querer dejar el asunto por la paz, pero Sasuke bien podría ser de piedra parado junto a él, sentía que estaba logrando un buen progreso con el asunto de los celos para abandonarlo ahora, así que le añadió más drama en lugar de eso.

-¡Vamos, Sakura-chan!- Intentó verdaderamente actuar desconcertado. -¿En serio quieres quedarte con este tipo?- Lo lamentó apenas un segundo después cuando Sakura extendió el brazo violentamente y él no fue lo suficientemente rápido para salir fuera de su alcance. Sakura se asió a su oreja con saña y aquello lo puso de rodillas inmediatamente, temeroso de que pudiese arrancarle el pabellón.

-Repito,- la hirviente furia roja se convirtió en ardiente y helada ira, sintió con miedo genuino. -No sé que sucede contigo ahora, pero vas a decirle a C que lo sientes en este mismo momento y dejarás de actuar como un loco.- Dijo ella.

Pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos a causa del dolor punzante en su oído. Estaba oficialmente, derrotado. -Está bien, está bien, lo lamento C.- Creyó ver en dirección del rubio, los ojos entrecerrados debido al dolor. Alcanzó a enfocar su cara y el pobre tipo parecía la personificación de la incomodidad. -¡Era un chiste, lo juro, sólo quería bromear!-

Una gota de sudor bajó por la frente del rubio. -Está bien.-

Cuando Sakura lo liberó celebró un momento sobre sus rodillas sólo sintiendo la sangre circular a través de su oreja, los ojos aún acuosos. Cuando pudo recuperarse, sosteniendo la oreja con ambas manos, echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación sólo para comprobar que todos los miraban-a él-, especialmente notó a Kurotsuchi con una sonrisa burlona, así que se apresuró a levantarse.

Ahora que Sakura lo había reprendido, había vuelto a sentirse avergonzada de nuevo. -Lo lamento, usualmente no se comporta así.- Se excusó por él. -Sólo es un poco aleatorio a veces.-

En contra de lo que habría pensado de él, se rió un poco. Usualmente C era bastante serio y realmente se parecía tanto a Sasuke que no habría predicho que podía soltarse a tales expresiones. -No te preocupes.- Dijo él. -Puede ser muy aburrido por aquí sin alguien que bromee de esta forma.-

-Si,- se rió nerviosamente, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza y alternando entre la mirada de advertencia de Sakura y la pétrea expresión de Sasuke. Había sido suficiente de tontear alrededor de Sakura, si iba continuar con su plan entonces eso había sido más que suficiente. Podía seguir alimentando temores en Sasuke ahora sin la necesidad de que pudiesen arrancarle ninguna parte del cuerpo. Sasuke estaba a punto de escupirlo, lo sentía. -De cualquier forma, lo lamento de nuevo. Realmente no quería interrumpir su trabajo, prosigan en lo suyo.-

Había empezado a revertir sus pasos lentamente y sólo se giró para irse cuando sintió a su amigo siguiéndolo. Ahora que estaba a su lado de nuevo, lejos de la ira de Sakura y la ligera sensación de humillación a la que se había sometido a si mismo al ser manejado como una muñeca de trapo por una chica siendo el futuro Hokage, le habló de nuevo. -Sakura enloqueció, ¿No lo crees? Si realmente no le hubiera importado habría sabido que se trataba de una broma. Creo que de verdad puede gustarle.- Le comentó, brazos cruzados, expresión como si estuviese seriamente analizando la situación. -El hecho de que él haya sugerido mantenerla aquí. ¿Estás bien con eso?- Se aventuró a preguntar, espiándolo por la esquina del ojo. Sasuke miró hacia el frente hasta ese momento, cuando sus ojos oscuros se dirigieron a él resultaron tan penetrantes como dagas.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?- Su entrecejo estaba fruncido.

-Porque me preocupo,- _Porque estoy tratando de hacer esto bien y sería más fácil si fueras tan fácil de leer como Sakura._

-Si te preocupa tanto lo que Sakura haga con su vida...- Empezó él, cierta frustración en su tono. -... ¿Por qué no te casaste con ella?-

En cuestiones de segundos procesó el hecho de que eran las primeras palabras que salían de su boca que lo hacían parecer celoso, y toda la satisfacción que podía haber obtenido de aquella pequeña victoria se hundió en un conflicto que hizo sonido en su cabeza. Había algo más allí, y le tomó algunos segundos más saber qué. Al principio, pudo haberse reído de si mismo por pensarlo, luego, al creerlo, de él. _¿Bromeas, no?_ Pero luego repasó que todas sus respuestas-que sólo parecían provenir de su sentido común hace poco- estaban dirigidas a descubrir a él y sus acciones acerca de lo que creía que supuestamente se desarrollaba en la interacción casual entre Sakura y C. Repentinamente, la forma en la que Sasuke lo miraba, que al principio parecía reproche, ahora estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de la emoción que estaba intentando sonsacar fuera de él, sólo que estaba tratando de arrancársela utilizando a la persona incorrecta como detonante. La respuesta se iluminó en su cabeza como una revelación y por alguna razón pensó que era razonable.

Sasuke estaba celoso de _él._

Ellos habían mantenido cierto aspecto de esa rivalidad, pero incluso aunque era absolutamente estúpido de su parte pensar de esa forma a esas instancias; precisamente porque aún no lograba esclarecer si sólo se trataba de un vago resurgimiento de las emociones que los rodeaban cuando eran niños y eran sólo los tres, pretendía alcanzar la expresión más primitiva de lo que Sasuke estaba manifestando.

Por eso no intentó maquinar algo para volverlo una respuesta factible. La única forma de ver a través de Sasuke era ser quien verdaderamente era ante él, de esa forma él solía reflejarse de la misma manera. Así que como cada vez que quería obtener algo verdadero de Sasuke, rebuscó en el fondo de si mismo incluso las verdades que podría haber reprimido. Buscó por su verdad.

-Porque no era a mí a quien Sakura quería.-

* * *

Conocía su fama, pero en el momento no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Naruto era tan legendariamente poderoso como podía comportarse como un estúpido, pero el asunto resultó ser genuinamente divertido. La mortificación de Sakura acerca del comportamiento de su compañero, por otro lado, pudo haber pasado por tierna y maternal si no hubiese sido violentamente sobrecargada por el miedo que podía causar. A diferencia de los demás, él no creía que fuese una copia exacta de la Godaime. Sakura tenía un carácter dulce, de una naturaleza amable; en el poco tiempo que había estado trabajando con ellos las personas a su cargo se habían inclinado tanto a su profesionalismo como a la calidez que había irradiado hacia Kazuo y Tomohisa y su aversión a lo que consideraba injusto, sin embargo, algo que si compartía con su maestra era que ambas enmascaraban aspectos terroríficos de si mismas detrás de una destacable belleza.

-Da la impresión de que está enamorado de ti,- le comentó, justo después de que ella terminó su historia de como Naruto solía volverla loca cuando eran niños.

-Oh, no, está felizmente casado.- Respondió ella. Por supuesto que él lo sabía, el hecho de que Sakura luciera tan segura de que estaba en un error sólo debido al estado civil de su compañero hizo que añadiera otra definición a la imagen mental que había construido de ella. _Ingenua._ -Crecimos juntos y sólo había estado fuera de casa tanto tiempo hasta ahora. Sólo está actuando como un chico, estaba muy preocupado cuando me fui.-

Había leído los reportes, así que también sabía de antemano que Sakura había estado viajando y ayudando a Sasuke Uchiha con la primera etapa de la misión de experimentación. También, que los tres como equipo habían de hecho crecido juntos y tenido un desarrollo... Complicado a través de los años. Recordaba a Sasuke de la última reunión, un espectáculo bastante decadente. Al principio sólo le pareció un chico descarriado, pero supo que era una amenaza real cuando la mano de A cayó en el suelo frente a él. De hecho, lo recordó con detalle cuando las recientes insensateces de Naruto estuvieron bien lejos de su mente durante el momento en el que reparó que Sasuke permanecía allí, junto a ellos. Su pensamiento en aquel momento, recordó, fue que él se sentiría amenazado si hubiese sido a él a quien Sasuke miraba de esa forma, pero no era a él, sino a Naruto a quien miraba y algo en esa mirada le hacía querer espetarle al rubio que se detuviera. Que tuviera cuidado.

-Sasuke estaba ahí también,- añadió él. -¿Crees que ambos intentaron gastarte esa broma?-

-Sasuke nunca haría algo como eso. Probablemente sólo estaba allí para evitar que le hiciera demasiado daño a Naruto.- Dijo Sakura, con total seguridad. -No pienses nada extraño,- encontró extraño el hecho de que ella estuviera tratando realmente de hacerlo olvidar por la paz el asunto de Naruto estando enamorada de ella, lo que le decía que no estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad. -Hermanos. Los tres somos como hermanos.- Aquella no era una teoría no aceptable, pero las piezas no terminaban de encajar para él sin importar cuanto las forzara. Los tres tenían una forma peculiar de comportarse los unos con los otros.

Por alguna razón, no podía quitarse demasiado tiempo de la mente la mirada que Sasuke le había dirigido. Cada vez que lo recordaba, seguía queriendo decir _detente._

* * *

-Tienes algo de tiempo para gastar,- informó Kakashi, -descansaremos durante la noche y partiremos a Konoha al amanecer.- Su maestro estaba sentado sobre la cama, la atención fija en los diversos pergaminos esparcidos sobre el edredón.

-Gaara y la abuela Mei ya se han puesto en marcha,- le comentó.

Kakashi asintió en respuesta. -Hemos estado aquí alrededor de una semana. Abandonar el país para un Kage implica dejar vulnerable a su aldea, es normal que quisieran regresar inmediatamente.- Como si pudiese ver la curiosidad que le generaba el no saber porque ellos no hacían lo mismo impresa en su rostro, lo cual no habría sido posible porque no apartó la vista de los papeles, explicó. -Gaara y sus hermanos son la mayor fuerza de Sunagakure, Mei y su escolta también; y aunque ambos tengan muy buenos ninjas en sus filas no todos podemos gozar del privilegio de relegar el cuidado de una aldea a un predecesor.-

-¿Tsunade-obaachan?- Su maestro volvió a asentir.

-Le pedí que regresara a la aldea tan pronto como hubiésemos partido y también que esperara nuestro regreso. Tengo la esperanza de que esté dispuesta a ser el respaldo que necesitamos con todo este asunto de Orochimaru.- Dijo él, y él pudo ver como Kakashi había antecedido ante la negativa de Sakura a continuar supervisando el proyecto. _Suerte con eso,_ quiso decir. No creía que Tsunade quisiese ver a Orochimaru acabado, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que estuviese dispuesta a trabajar con él.

Aún estaba un poco confundido por la dirección que había tomado todo el asunto de averiguar si realmente existía cierto compromiso de parte de Sasuke hacia Sakura. Ahora que sabía que Sakura iba a quedarse en Kumogakure algunos días más, estaba incluso más tenso con la idea de que aún existiera la posibilidad de que una vez ellos se fueran Sasuke lo hiciera también-esta vez sin Sakura- y ella pudiera volver a encontrarse sola, sin saber exactamente a donde ir y con firmes intenciones de _no_ regresar a casa. La idea de volver a mantener la incertidumbre acerca de lo que la ausencia de Sakura podía significar, como lo había hecho antes de que supiera que estaba junto a Sasuke era tan mal recibido que ahora más que nunca el asunto tenía toda su seriedad.

Era cierto que en un principio todo había sido sana curiosidad, luego, el fantasma de una preocupación real: que la imposibilidad de Sasuke de amarla pudiera lastimarla realmente. Ahora, era esa sensación de la que no podía deshacerse, aquella que le decía que a pesar de que Sakura fuera importante para Sasuke, él podría apartarla de su lado si llegaba a considerar que era una inconveniencia; si su presencia resultaba amenazadora para esas cosas que sabía que su amigo protegía, como su serenidad, la tranquilidad que le proveía el aislamiento y la soledad que le permitía la libertad de expiar lo que él mismo consideraba sus pecados, y que para Naruto no era más que abandonar en cada uno de sus viajes los fantasmas que lo seguían y no le permitían regresar.

Recordó lo que le había dicho en aquella conversación, _-¿No la quieres a tu lado, Sasuke? ¿No estás feliz de estar junto a ella?-_ y también claramente su respuesta. - _Sakura necesita estar en Konoha.-_ había sonado frustrado, incluso enojado con él por haber permitido que ella se fuera, de que haberla dejado llegar hasta _él._ Así mismo, lo que hacía un par de horas había interpretado como una acusación movida por los celos, una vez que colocó todo lo demás en perspectiva podía tomar un significado distinto. _¿Qué si Sasuke le había preguntado eso sólo para saber por qué no se había hecho con ella? ¿Por qué no se la había sacado de encima, a ella y a ese amor del que había renegado tanto en el pasado?_ Había dejado de divertirlo el asunto cuando las dudas se arremolinaron en su cabeza y había empezado a sentirse realmente cabreado. _Menudo idiota._ Sakura tenía tan poca culpa de haberse enamorado de él como Sasuke de todo lo malo que le había sucedido.

Le molestaba el hecho de que todo el tiempo pareciera como si le pesara la responsabilidad-que al menos sabía que tenía- con Sakura, ahora que se le presentaba. Sobre todo porque no se trataba sólo de él, ella había tomado responsabilidad y lidiado con todos los errores que Sasuke había cometido cuando era más joven, él mismo lo había hecho. Todo el tiempo se trató acerca de los tres y de como sin importar qué estaban junto al otro cuando uno lo necesitaba; aún no podía dejar de auto lapidarse por haber ignorado el hecho de que Sakura lo necesitaba, tanto como para creer que irse de la aldea-por cualquier otro motivo que no fuese alcanzar a Sasuke, lo único que ante sus ojos podía justificar tal decisión-era su única opción. Pero jamás, _jamás_ se haría a un lado mientras supiera que Sakura necesitaba de él, y la única forma en la que realmente creía no lo necesitaría sería sólo que fuese el mismo Sasuke quien estuviera allí. Que él quisiese desembarazarse de ello lo hacía querer bufar todo el aire de sus pulmones, lo hacía querer _estamparle un puñetazo en la cara._

-¿Sucede algo, Naruto?- Preguntó su sensei, finalmente apartando la mirada de los papeles que sostenía y dirigiéndola al puño que se había vuelto su mano. Sus dedos se extendieron inmediatamente ante el escrutinio.

Sacudió la cabeza en negativa, intentando al mismo tiempo-infructuosamente- apartar la expresión tensa de su rostro. -Creo que volveré al anochecer, no te preocupes por mi, Kakashi-sensei.-

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de su maestro sin siquiera echarle un vistazo a su cansada expresión de ' _¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_ ' Una pared separaba la habitación de Kakashi de la contigua, sólo estuvo a dos pasos de la siguiente puerta. Dio dos golpes sordos a la puerta hasta que sintió movimiento dentro de la habitación y la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para revelar la mitad del rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke.

* * *

-Sólo Taijutsu, nada de trucos.- Sentenció Naruto.

Utilizó su brazo para sacar limpiamente la prenda por encima de su cabeza, la cual dejó a un lado. Notó como el rubio se abstrajo un par de segundos en la visión de su brazo izquierdo cercenado, justo encima del codo. Después de eso lo imitó, cuando se deshizo de la chaqueta naranja también hizo lo propio con las vendas que le cubrían el brazo derecho, de un color distinto a de las extremidades que verdaderamente le pertenecían. Las células de Hashirama debían de haber terminado respondiendo bien a la implantación desde que Naruto estaba tan confiado de utilizar el brazo prostético en una pelea mano a mano.

En contraste a él, debía lucir relajado. La tensión de Naruto era tan obvia que sólo por la naturaleza los golpes a su puerta había sabido que se trataba de él. No deseaba verlo, pero no había una justificación real para ignorarlo. Ya había conciliado la mayor parte del hecho de que su actitud con todo el asunto referente a Sakura de hacía un rato lo había irritado bastante y por alguna razón Naruto lo había hecho enojar hasta colocarse a si mismo en una situación cuestionable, a meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían y que debía terminar de convencerse que realmente no le importaban-a pesar de que era precisamente lo que ellos habían causado siempre.- Aceptar aquella forzada sesión de entrenamiento sin sentido era su forma de demostrarle que había dejado de darle importancia al asunto y también de ayudar a drenar toda la tensión que había venido acumulando y que obviamente rebosaba de su amigo.

Naruto fue el primero en tomar la ofensiva, un golpe esquivado y otro interceptado en el camino directo a su rostro. Lo que en este tipo de casos solía ser un calentamiento leve ascendió bastante rápido a una serie de combos violentos. Eludía la mayor parte de los golpes, pero aquellos que debía bloquear le hicieron medir un aproximado de la fuerza que el rubio le estaba imprimiendo a cada puñetazo. Giró para tomar distancia, pero Naruto la cerró en cuestión de segundos, y si no hubiera saltado hacia atrás él habría cumplido su cometido de estampar la punta de su pie en la barbilla. Siempre que lo hacía fallar un golpe lo oía chasquear con la lengua, y se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de tomar la posición defensiva porque estaba analizando mucho más que sus golpes. Después de un rato, cuando había llegado a atinarle dos puñetazos, uno en el hombro izquierdo y otro en el flanco derecho pudo ver que a cada golpe acertado Naruto se esforzaba más en el siguiente objetivo. No fue hasta que su primera ofensiva le dio directo en el estómago que el rubio le dio un espacio para preguntar -¿Qué te sucede?-

Obviamente estaba molesto, pero pareció mucho más molesto una vez se lo preguntó. Cuando se detuvo, a dos brazos de distancia, se irguió en su totalidad y se cubrió los ojos con una mano, en un gesto para tratar de calmarse. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, quien lo miraba de vuelta era el serio diplomático que Naruto había demostrado que también podía llegar a ser.

-Voy a llevármela a casa.- Dijo él, y no necesitó preguntar de quien estaba hablando. Había cierta mordacidad en su tono que no le gustaba.

Su vista se agudizó, pero su tono fue tan mesurado como siempre. -Bien. ¿La has convencido?-

Él sacudió la cabeza velozmente, como si se resistiera ante su propia negativa. -No. Pero es lo mejor para ella,- notó que Naruto parecía absolutamente convencido. -Haré lo imposible para hacerla entrar en razón.-

Sabía que todo este tiempo había estado tratando de enviar a Sakura a Konoha para bien, pero la actitud de Naruto hacía que la posibilidad en lugar de aliviarlo, lo tensara. No parecía lo correcto. Para medir sus alcances, preguntó, -¿Y qué si sin importar lo que hagas Sakura no quiere regresar?-

Vio el rostro de Naruto crisparse de nuevo hacia la frustración, su tono había perdido también la neutralidad. -Dije que haré lo imposible.- Sentenció él. -Voy a llevarme a Sakura de vuelta a Konoha.- Enfatizó.

Su entrecejo se frunció. Naruto no dejaba de referirse a Sakura en posesivos, como si le perteneciera. -No sigas actuando como un idiota, Naruto.- Espetó. -Sakura no es un objeto que puedes esconder debajo de la capa y llevarte cuando te plazca, no tienes derecho,- le recordó, él no pareció complacido. -No puedes obligarla a volver si no quiere hacerlo. Incluso si lo intentaras, me gustaría ver como demonios lo conseguirías.- Dijo, sin ningún ápice de diversión.

-No me importa,- admitió, testarudo. -No importa si tengo que rogarle, imponerle una misión o incluso luchar con ella.- Naruto sonaba tan honesto que le tomaba segundos procesar por qué diablos actuaba de la forma en la que lo hacía. _¿Era debido a esos celos idiotas?_ -En lugar de decir nada, deberías ayudarme ¡Tú también quieres que vuelva, y francamente es lo mejor!-

No entendía razones, si pretendía seguir intentando hacer que comprendiera los mismos argumentos que se negaba a razonar sería una pérdida de tiempo. -Quiero que vuelva.- Le dijo. -Pero no puedo forzarla, sólo puedo alentarla que lo haga. Lo hará en algún punto.-

Naruto estaba furioso. -¡No seas imbécil, Sasuke!- Gritó él. -¡Sakura está enamorada de ti y lo único que ha querido toda la vida es estar a tu lado! ¡Nunca se irá por su cuenta!-

-No puedo corresponderle.- Se serenó al decirlo, Naruto lució descorazonado. -Cuando lo comprenda, se irá.-

-No entiendo…- El rubio arrastró las palabras. -No entiendo como puedes librarte del asunto tan fácilmente. Alimentas su amor cada día con tu presencia y para librarte de Sakura como pretendes seguro un día sólo harás algo para deshacerte de ella, algo que la haga sufrir.- Aún había algo de molestia a su alrededor, pero sus acusaciones parecían un intento de comprender la situación. Por su parte, que estuviera en lo correcto instalaba en él una especie de sensación agobiante que al mismo tiempo alimentaba su propio enojo. -La sigues viendo como si fuera una inconveniencia en tus planes, sólo tienes paciencia porque te sientes responsable, pero realmente no te importaría herirla para sacarla de tu camino.- Y tal vez fue la forma en que lo dijo, tan cruda y real que se materializó frente a él, que mientras la molestia de Naruto parecía apagarse gradualmente en una asentada tristeza, su propia ira se alzaba.

 _Era cierto,_ todo lo que decía lo de alguna forma todo iba más allá de eso y al sentirse incapaz de explicarse su frustración escalaba por encima de la verdad. _¿Con qué derecho?_ Naruto no podía entenderlo. No existía otra forma, y si era cierto que estaba dispuesto a herirla él no tenía idea de cuanto se lapidaría por ello. Todo era por ella, porque a pesar de lo que él pudiese creer sabía que estaba irrevocablemente ligado a lo que le ocurriera a Sakura. Le debía la vida y la muerte, y por ello estaba determinado a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para asegurarse de que tuviera una buena vida y eso objetivamente estaba lejos de todo el daño que pudiese llegar a causarle, cerca del único lugar en el que podría estar realmente segura, su hogar.

»Estás ciego si no puedes verla.- Le espetó. -Si realmente pudieses hacerlo su dolor te parecería insoportable.- Lo dijo como si en ese mismo momento ella y su dolor fuese todo lo que pudiera ver, y la visión le pareciese algo insuperable.

¿Qué sabía él lo que podía ver o no? Sus ojos estaban malditos, podía verlo todo mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía. Había despertado durante semanas y lo primero con lo que se había encontrado era con su rostro, estaba familiarizado con cada una de sus expresiones y gestos, la predecía, _conocía_ a Sakura _._ Hacía semanas Naruto podría haberle reprochado su ceguedad con respecto a ella con éxito, pero ahora sabía que era él único en algún tiempo que la había visto de verdad. Se había hecho con su mente e incluso había alcanzado a tocar esa parte de su consciencia que se separaba de ella en la oscuridad; sabía a qué le temía, qué amaba y no sólo sabía qué le dolía, había _sentido_ su dolor. Lo que Naruto pudiese imaginar sobre su dolor resultaba obsoleto, y aquello le hizo esbozar una sonrisa irónica. Se maldijo a si mismo el día que la trajo consigo desde Sunagakure y selló su maldición con la sangre que le había hecho derramar al haberla herido. Desde entonces, lo que había sido una visión recurrente, rezagada, se había afirmado en una constante. En la luz y en la obscuridad, Sakura era lo único que podía ver. Incluso en su ausencia, estaba tan seguido presente en su mente que a menudo debía hacer un esfuerzo consciente para omitirla.

Naruto sólo podría entender algo así si se tratara de él, porque era su amigo el único qué había visto lo que habitaba dentro de él y a si mismo, tal vez él se trataba de la única persona que realmente había alcanzado a ver dentro de su cabeza. Ambos alcanzaron esa conexión donde era inevitable que el otro entendiese bien lo que sentía, pero _sabía_ que Naruto no tenía un vínculo tan fuerte con Sakura. Realmente el rubio no tenía idea de que en el mes que ella había pasado lejos, él hubiese podido crear un vínculo parecido con ella y por alguna razón estaba ansioso por averiguar cómo reaccionaría si lo supiese.

-¿Por qué coño te ríes? ¿Te parece divertido?- Nuevamente, Naruto volvía a estar iracundo.

Su expresión volvió a ser pétrea cuando eligió a hablar de nuevo. - _Hipócrita.-_ Le espetó, mordaz. -He estado dispuesto todo este tiempo a causarle el daño que fuese necesario a Sakura, a desechar sus sentimientos si eso me aseguraba su bienestar.- Confesó. -Sé exactamente el dolor que le causaría incluso después de que estuviera fuera de mi vista.- Naruto lo insultó a la distancia, pero lo interrumpió. -Pero _tú,-_ lo señaló. -Te jactas de poder verla y entenderla tan bien, pero ella no estaría aquí en primer lugar si realmente lo hubieras hecho cuando aún estaba en Konoha y no se había ido de allí. Te puedo asegurar que la idea de buscarme no fue lo que realmente la sacó de la aldea, aunque odie la idea ella habría seguido esperándome allí. Te desentendiste de la agonía que sintió durante meses, de su soledad. Pasaste frente a ella sin notar que cada vez que te dignabas a levantar la mirada para verla de nuevo lucía siempre más infeliz. La apartaste a un lado con tu nueva vida y sólo te preocupaste cuando estuvo demasiado lejos como para que tú pudieses intervenir.- A ese punto, podía ver al rubio temblar.

»¿Qué pretendías?- Le preguntó, sólo en ese punto realizando cuanto desdén colocaba en sus palabras. -¿Qué significaba Sakura realmente para ti? ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser su amigo...?- Resultó extraña la sensación, la manera en la que la pregunta escoció en su pecho y se esparciera como veneno alrededor. -¿...Cuando te diste cuenta de que no podías tenerla como realmente deseabas?-

-¡CÁLLATE!-

Un golpe, seguido de un par más. El sabor metálico de la sangre le inundó la boca y el color rojo se expandió en su mente, empujándolo a devolver con la misma fuerza, a golpear con más saña. No podía dejar de reaccionar y tampoco podía dejar de sentir aquel escozor en el pecho, no podía dejar de hablar.

-Tú no entiendes nada,- le escupió. -No lo has entendido incluso antes de que Sakura se fuera de Konoha. ¡Tú la dejaste venir hasta mi!- Reclamó, con toda la rabia que podía sentir por ello, porque Naruto también tenía la culpa de que Sakura llegara a su lado y hubiera podido herirla de esa manera, porque si no podía perdonárselo a si mismo tampoco podía perdonárselo a Naruto. -¡Ahora pretendes volverte un completo estúpido porque hago lo que creo necesario para devolverla a nuestro hogar, aunque creas que es lo peor que podría hacerle no lo es y en definitivo es mejor que intentar obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere! ¿Has pensado al menos durante un momento que estar lejos de Konoha al menos durante este momento es lo que ella necesita? ¿A qué le temes, Naruto? ¿A que se largue de Konoha y sea feliz lejos de ti?-

-¡Deja de decir mierdas estúpidas, Sasuke!- No le importaba que estuviera tan molesto, porque él se sentía exactamente igual. -¡Lo único que quiero es que regrese al lugar donde ella _siempre_ fue feliz! ¡Donde tiene una familia, un montón de amigos que la quieren y personas que necesitan de ella y la valoran por lo que realmente es!- Cuando resopló en respuesta, alcanzó a darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Se defendió, pero Naruto tampoco podía dejar de gritar. -¡Realmente queremos que regrese! ¡Sus padres, sus amigos, sus compañeros! ¡La única razón por la que me empeño en hacer algo tan radical como para querer llevarla a la fuerza es porque tú eres el único imbécil en el que realmente confío, y lo único que _tú_ realmente quieres es enviarla de vuelta!

»¡No entiendo como no puedes amarla también, pero jamás sería capaz de juzgarte por eso! ¡Lo que odio e intento evitar a toda costa es que si puedo hacer que regrese antes de que la lastimes haré lo que sea, porque pasé toda la vida lastimándola sin quererlo sólo para hacerte regresar a la aldea y ahora le debo demasiado...!- En su mente, pudo completar lo que había dejado suspendido en el aire con sus propios pensamientos al respecto. Porque en aquel momento también podía entenderlo como nadie, sólo que justo allí, aquello le molestaba más de lo que le aliviaba que alguien pudiese compartir una deuda de vida como esa.

No supo a qué punto estaba dispuesto a echarle en cara su error hasta que estuvo consciente de lo que diría. Lo empujó para apartarlo, Naruto trastabilló. Sin embargo, nada de la rabia con la que le había gritado hasta entonces alcanzó a expresarse de nuevo desde su boca. En su lugar, la sensación de escozor venenosa y estimulante se transformó en un vacío frío y ligeramente doloroso que se extendía desde las profundidades de su ser. -Es demasiado tarde.- Le dijo. -No puedes evitar que la lastime porque ya lo hice de una forma que cualquier cosa que pretenda hacer para alejarla no significará nada en comparación.-

-¿De qué hablas?- Por primera vez, Naruto dejó de parecer enojado. En su lugar, había intercambiado el enojo por la preocupación.

-Tuvimos una pelea.- Dejó la confesión en el aire, para que el rubio fuese capaz de conjeturar y asimilar las cosas por su cuenta. En aquellos segundos, se mostró mucho más pálido. -Habría matado a Sakura de no ser por el Byakugō.- No comprendió cuanto le afectaba decirlo en voz alta hasta que no miró hacia bajo, hasta su mano, ligeramente tremulante en contraste a su voz firme. Naruto no fue capaz de articular palabra, pero le explicó al ver la confusión en sus ojos. -La atravesé con el Chidori en el medio del pecho. No habría tenido ninguna oportunidad.-

El que Naruto guardara silencio había sido sorpresivamente insoportable. Quería que se enojara, que volviera a cargar contra él porque esta vez le permitiría darle una paliza sin intervenir, sentía que lo merecía. Pero enfrentarlo en silencio, con esa mirada incrédula lo molestaba, porque no era algo de lo que podía defenderse.

-¿Por qué luchaste contra ella?- Preguntó finalmente, la voz distante. Fue su turno para guardar silencio, porque a pesar de haberle confesado lo que había hecho no tenía idea de como explicar qué lo había hecho enfrentarse a ella. ¿Había sido porque quería neciamente quedarse a su lado? En aquel entonces, recordaba que Sakura le había dado una razón que le había parecido razonable, pero no podía alcanzarla aunque rebuscara en su mente, como si aquello no tuviera importancia en lo absoluto. Ella estaba empeñada en ayudarlo y lo único que podía justificar que hubiera accedido a utilizar tales métodos era porque se le acababan las opciones. _Sakura era una amenaza._ Como si hubiera roto un encantamiento, Naruto lo miró fijamente. -Le temías.- Dijo, como si eso lo sorprendiera, y el mismo lo hizo también. -No era suficiente darle la espalda, sabías que no serviría con Sakura. Pero aún así, no hubieras peleado contra ella si hubieras creído que tenía alguna posibilidad...Alguna posibilidad de cumplir su cometido.-

Escucharlo resultó tan verdadero que no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva. Él sólo había querido evitar que ella se hiciera daño con lo imposible, no había luchado contra ella porque pensara que tenía alguna posibilidad. _¡Ella no la había tenido!_ Pero, sin que hubiera podido hacer algo, Sakura de hecho lo había conseguido. Tal vez no de la forma que realmente deseaba, pero se había inmiscuido dentro como una enfermedad y había luchado tanto por deshacerse de ella que finalmente se había resignado a dejar de hacerlo, esperando que se retirara por su cuenta. Sakura había ganado parte de su batalla, pero no quería pensar en que alguna vez habría considerado la posibilidad de que lo hiciera.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Le gritó, la molestia elevándose de nuevo. -¡Si hubieras servido para algo, si realmente hubieras querido evitar todo esto pudiste haber hecho lo que tus sentimientos te dictaban!- Recriminó, y pudo ver como Naruto lo miraba con ojos cada vez menos molestos. -¡La has amado toda la vida y no hiciste absolutamente nada, te rendiste y ahora te preocupas por lo que pueda ocurrir con sus sentimientos cuando pudiste haberte encargado de cuidarlos tú mismo! ¿Por qué?-

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se dignara a contestar, sereno. -Ella siempre fue tuya, Sasuke.- Dijo el rubio, y aquella sensación pesada volvió a hundir su molestia momentáneamente en el olvido. -Yo nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad real.- Quiso refutar, pero él continuó evitando que lo hiciera y no pudo decir nada más. -Puede que pienses que tuve todo el tiempo del mundo para lograr que ella me quisiera, y puede que haya sido así. Aunque me fui dos años de la aldea estuve junto a ella casi todo el tiempo en el que no estuviste, pero ni siquiera todo ese tiempo fue capaz de ayudarme, nada podía. No creo que a Sakura le haya tomado demasiado tiempo enamorarse de ti, pero desde que lo hizo, nunca dejó de amarte.

»La amo, realmente lo hago.- Dijo él con arrolladora sinceridad. _No tienes derecho._ -Todo este tiempo sólo he querido su felicidad, así que aunque la amaba nunca dejé de alimentar sus esperanzas con respecto a llevarte de vuelta, porque sólo quería que fuese feliz. No fue hasta que te fuiste después de la guerra y seguía esperando que volvieras por ella que me di cuenta de que puede que yo la amara, pero no como ella lo merecía. Yo no estaba dispuesto a luchar por su afecto. Lo único que verdaderamente deseaba era que volvieras a reunirte con ella, porque creo que siempre supe que no había forma de que ocurriese de otro modo y que mi amor hacia ella sólo se debía a alguna especie de atracción unida a nuestro vínculo. Nunca había estimado ni había sido tan cercano a otra chica, pero cuando realmente me fijé en Hinata me di cuenta de que había una persona por cuyo amor si estaba dispuesto a luchar.

»¿La has visto? La manera en la que Sakura es a tu alrededor, el hecho de que aunque estuviera tensa todo este tiempo por el embrollo de Orochimaru de igual forma estaba más tranquila y feliz de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo. Cuando la veo sonreírte, sólo puedo pensar 'Vaya, Sasuke, _es_ tuya.'- Se rió sin ganas, como si en otro momento aquello hubiese podido causarle gracia pero actualmente no fuese capaz de reírse de nada. -Cuando salió de Konoha estuve preocupado todo el tiempo hasta que se encontró contigo, desde entonces mis preocupaciones se evaporaron. Sabía que tú cuidarías de ella y también sabía que Sakura haría lo necesario para ser feliz.- Pudo leer en su mirada, ¿A qué costo?» y se sintió verdaderamente culpable. -Te conozco, Sasuke. Nunca has aceptado la verdad hasta que ya habido tanto daño hecho como para convencerte de que sin importar cuanto lo evites es real porque no existe forma de que la cambies. Es lo que pareces estar haciendo con Sakura.-

-Lo que sea real o no no tiene importancia.- Le respondió. _Es tuya, Sasuke._ -Después de todo lo que…-

-Yo también la lastimé.- Naruto lo interrumpió, prediciéndolo. -De muchas formas, incluso físicamente. También fue un accidente. Dejé salir demasiadas colas en una misión y no tuve consciencia de lo que había sucedido hasta que Sakura me hizo recuperar el conocimiento,- la memoria parecía atormentarlo realmente, y él tuvo un vago recuerdo que Sakura se había esforzado por omitir de sus recuerdos. -Intentó ocultármelo, pero me lo contaron de todos modos. Aunque me avergüence, algunas veces el daño fue consciente. Te puse a ti por encima de ella y fue por eso que aquella vez intentó ir sola a asesinarte... Tantas otras veces, en las que pude haberlo hecho y no tengo ni idea, puede que haya logrado lastimarla casi tanto como tú. ¿Y sabes qué? Nunca he podido evitar que me quiera como siempre lo ha hecho. Mucho más que algunos, pero nunca tanto como a ti, que la has dañado por igual.-

Estaba seguro de que había lastimado a Sakura infinitamente más que lo que Naruto decía haberlo hecho, que él sólo estaba tratando de conciliarlo con eso.

-No merecemos su amor, ninguno de los dos.- Naruto lo apuntó con el dedo. -Y tú puedes llenarte la boca diciendo que tampoco lo quieres, pero no podrías engañarme a mí aunque quisieras. ¡La certeza de que ella nos quiere a pesar de todo es lo único que evita que no seamos miserables con todo lo que ha pasado! También puedes tratar de convencerte todo lo que te de la gana de que eres capaz de continuar alejado de ella, pero, ¿Tienes idea de por qué me casé?- Preguntó, de la nada, y no podía decir que sabía mucho más de lo que había alcanzado a decirle durante esa conversación. -Porque cuando veo la verdad, Sasuke, no intento pelear contra ella para vencerla porque no le temo. La acepto.-

-¡Deja de ser tan imbécil, Naruto!- No entendía cómo podía hacer siquiera una insinuación como esa. ¿Cómo podría él apropiarse de algo así? Él no tenía nada, nada que no pudiera dañarla. No luchaba por si mismo, luchaba por ella. -Yo nunca podría hacer feliz a Sakura. No soy capaz de sustentar esa felicidad, no podría darle estabilidad, una familia ni ninguna de esas cosas que ella tiene en Konoha.- No entendía como Naruto creía que nunca tuvo una oportunidad contra él, cuando él ni siquiera podía jactarse de sus virtudes. Nunca había sido tan bueno como él. Naruto no había intentado matar a nadie que amase, había luchado por las razones correctas, había arrancado de si todo lo que estaba podrido y aunque su familia también había sido destruida, él los había sacado del olvido hasta la luz del sol y gozarían de una gloria infinita. _¿Cómo?_ -¡Mi linaje está maldito! ¡La he dañado como nadie y probablemente he sido la única razón por la que alguna vez ha sido miserable en su vida! ¡Jamás la he querido tanto como tú o Lee, jamás la he salvado como ustedes lo hicieron!-

Naruto esbozó una leve sonrisa, pareció encontrar satisfacción en su arrebato. -Cuando éramos niños, sin importar que tuvieras un humor de perros, nunca pude quitarme la idea de la cabeza de que Sakura te importaba más de lo que admitías. Era decepcionante que me esforzara tanto por agradarle cuando tú hacías prácticamente nada y lograbas maravillarla, cuando lo cierto era que simplemente tú la comprendías lo suficiente como para decir lo que necesitaba escuchar.- Hizo una pausa. -Demonios, ya cierra la boca. Te he visto arriesgar la vida por ella incluso desde entonces muchas veces hasta ahora y tu familia no tiene absolutamente nada que ver en esto. ¡Tú y yo sabemos que Itachi se aseguró de limpiar con su propia sangre todos los pecados de tu clan!- Al decir eso, Naruto estuvo molesto nuevamente, él sólo se permaneció estupefacto. -Es por todo esto y más que todo lo que me gritas me parece un montón de excusas inútiles. ¡Estás tratando de convencerte a ti mismo, y me atrevería a decir que te lo repites tantas veces que incluso te lo tragas!-

Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero era incapaz de volver a acusarle con los argumentos que había utilizado antes. Ni siquiera creía que argumentar cualquier cosa fuese lo correcto, porque todo parecería fútil ante sus ojos. -Tú pudiste haberla hecho feliz,- lo sabía, desde el fondo de su ser. Naruto tampoco era capaz de engañarle. Seguía, ciegamente, creyéndolo capaz. Ahora sabía que le tenía un poco de rencor por haberse casado, si hubiese luchado, Sakura lo tendría y eso sería lo mejor para ellos dos, _lo mejor para él._ Lo acusó con la mirada, _no me hables de excusas._

-Escucha bien, Sasuke.- Dijo Naruto con seriedad. -Incluso si Sakura hubiese llegado amarme, parte de su corazón se habría quedado contigo a donde sea que te hubieses ido. Si morías, parte de ella habría muerto contigo. Cuando te salvé, lo hice porque eres mi amigo. Pero lo hice por ella también, no podía permitir que muriera su felicidad, porque siempre supe que tú eras lo mejor para ella y ella lo mejor para ti.- En eso, obviamente, compartían una opinión completamente opuesta. -Lo hice porque la amaba, ¡Por mis propias razones egoístas también! No sólo quiero ver a Sakura feliz, siento que le debo la felicidad. Te ayudé a regresar de la oscuridad con el objetivo de que tú también llegases a ser feliz, Sasuke ¡No te atrevas a perderla, bastardo, porque si lo haces, nunca te lo perdonaré!- El rubio lo apuntó con un dedo.

»¡Puede que tú no la merezcas, pero ella merece ser feliz después de todo lo que ha pasado con nosotros, y su felicidad no es otra más que tú! ¡Eres tan malditamente suertudo que si no puedes entenderlo entonces incluso me alegraré de que la pierdas, pero te lo juro que jamás te lo perdonaré!- Estaba gritando tanto, que a cada palabra se quedaba sin aliento. -Sin importar lo que hagas, seguiremos siendo amigos, Sasuke.- La emoción que lo había embargado hasta el momento mermó hasta algo parecido al abatimiento. -Sin importar si eres lo suficientemente ciego como para no corresponder al amor de tu vida. Pero lo único que te exijo es que independientemente de la decisión que tomes, no la hagas infeliz, también necesito que me prometas que la llevarás de vuelta a casa.-

No fue hasta que Naruto se sentó en el suelo que se dio cuenta de que tenía un aspecto horrible. Allí donde había golpeado empezaba a inflamarse y sangre le corría por las comisuras de los labios. Desde arriba parecía un niño amorfo y eso le trajo bastantes recuerdos. Siempre había sabido que Naruto amaba a Sakura, pero él había visto detrás de todo su molesto discurso, así como temía que varias cosas que había mencionado fueran cosas que el rubio podía ver dentro de él y él mismo no podía hacerlo. No tenía dudas de que Naruto hubiera sido capaz de 'pelear' por el amor de Sakura contra él porque era lo que precisamente había hecho hace un momento... Él no había considerado que no valía la pena, había creído que valdría la pena sacrificarse y _no_ hacerlo. Naruto había renunciado a Sakura para que a su parecer, él tuviese una oportunidad de ser feliz. Ahora, más que nunca, creía que Naruto era un idiota.

Cuando se desplomó frente a él, fue consciente de su propio estado físico. Se limpió el hilillo que le bajaba de la nariz y supo que no debía verse mejor que Naruto. Aún repasaba el hecho de que hacía algunos minutos lo había golpeado con bastante del odio que podía sentir y al mirarlo en ese momento no le cabía duda de que la razón por la cual estaba resentido con Naruto era porque realmente consideraba que él era el mejor hombre que conocía; no creía reunir ningún mérito que pudiese justificar que lo considerara su mejor amigo. Estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para aceptar que aquello también debía sucederle con Sakura, quien se encontraba inequívocamente por encima de cualquiera de su clase y tampoco podía comprender como se sentía respecto a alguien como él... La vida no había sido justa para ninguno de los tres, pero por alguna razón Naruto seguía luchando para que lo fuera. Hasta ese momento creía haber estado seguro de estar realmente diciendo lo que pensaba, pero si el cometido de Naruto había sido llenarle la cabeza de estupideces, había acertado.

-Sakura se horrorizará al vernos,- comentó mientras hacía lo propio limpiándose la sangre de la barbilla. Estuvo de acuerdo con él. Naruto se tomó unos segundos más, como si estuviera decidiendo de qué forma proceder. -¿Sabes, Sasuke? Desde que se me cerró el ojo por el puñetazo que me diste,- su ojo izquierdo estaba considerablemente hinchado y cerrado debido a ello, -pensé en el hecho de que aún con un ojo tú verías infinitamente mejor que yo. No creo que estés ciego, creo que tú también la ves perfectamente. Lo que realmente creo que evitas ver es a ti mismo, porque obviamente yo veo muchas cosas que tú no.-

»Espero haberte mejorado el enfoque a golpes.-

* * *

-Así que era por esto que debía preocuparme.- Mencionó Kakashi, que venía a su lado. Sakura se tomó unos segundos para asegurarse de que estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados en una misma camilla, ambos rostros hinchados y bastante magullados en general. Por lo visto, no habían permitido que nadie más los atendiera y por alguna razón no tenía duda de que se lo habían causado unos a otros.

-Denme una buena razón o les prometo que haré que esto duela,- les dijo con seria suavidad, el chakra curativo ya brillando en sus manos.

-Sasuke es un idiota.- Apuntó Naruto.

-Cállate, imbécil.- Silenció Sasuke.

Aquel simple intercambio le trajo recuerdos de tiempos agradables y también causó que apretara los labios para evitar reírse. No había sido en absoluto un argumento convincente, pero había sido suficiente como para que colocara las manos en ambas mejillas y se asegurara de ser tan delicada como de costumbre. -Tontos.- Les riñó, y parte de ella se sintió bien de que esta vez no fuera sólo Naruto a quien se lo hiciera. Si de joven las cosas no hubieran salido mal imaginó que esa hubiese sido su rutina, que algún día habría llegado a sobrellevar el amor que le tenía a Sasuke y se habría vuelto lo suficientemente cercana a él como para que no le escandalizara reprenderlo como lo hacía con Naruto. Al crecer, mientras hubiera aumentado la exigencia de los entrenamientos y los retos se agudizaran, cuando el Equipo 7 hubiese sido desmantelado para tener otros tutores, siempre habrían podido reunirse a la hora de la cena, o mientras hacía lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora. Por primera vez, al imaginar las posibilidades de un pasado perfecto no se sentía triste, porque sentía que había sido recompensada con el presente.

El único ojo visible de Naruto la miraba con curiosidad, Sasuke mantenía los suyos cerrados. Kakashi, junto a ella, tenía la cabeza inclinada. -¿Y bien? ¿Van a contarnos por qué?-

-Estábamos discutiendo civilizadamente acerca de si Sakura debería o no quedarse aquí.- Dijo Naruto, sin inmutarse. Sasuke le envió una mirada asesina. Por su parte, sintió sus mejillas teñirse de un rojo furioso.

A pesar de la sorpresa, creyó genuinamente que Naruto estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo. Aún no olvidaba la situación embarazosa en la que la había colocado con C, sin motivo más que molestarle. Apartó la mano que tenía sobre la única herida medianamente relevante de Naruto, el ojo ya había perdido toda su hinchazón y se abría y cerraba con facilidad. -He sanado todo, excepto los pequeños vasos de la órbita. Eso hará que no haya nada que hacer por el gran cardenal que lucirás durante todos estos días, como pago por haberme querido hacer un flanco de tus bromas con un compañero.-

- _Sakura-chaaan_.- Se quejó el rubio, pero ya había colocado instintivamente las dos manos en el rostro de Sasuke, ambos pulgares a los lados del tabique de su nariz para arreglar lo que Naruto había roto. -No era una broma, estaba realmente preocupado.- Admitió, aunque parte de si ya lo sabía. Sólo odiaba que se comportara de forma tan infantil. -Temo irme de aquí sin que vuelvas con nosotros y que el lugar te termine gustando demasiado, como le pasó a Karui con Konoha.-

-Karui no se quedará en Konoha porque le guste demasiado la aldea, sino porque le gusta demasiado Choji.- Lo corrigió, recordando lo que él mismo le había contado.

-¡Precisamente! ¿Qué si llega a gustarte alguien por aquí o en algún otro lugar? ¡No volveríamos a verte!- Se quejó el rubio, ella colocó los ojos en blanco. -Por eso tenía que asegurarme de que Sasuke me prometiera que no dejaría que te entusiasmaras demasiado en ningún lugar.-

 _Así que eso era,_ pensó. Dirigió su atención al rostro de Sasuke, quien en ese momento abrió los ojos con tranquilidad para encararla. Probablemente, estando tan cerca y sosteniendo su rostro en otro momento no habría soportado el bochorno. Si bien era cierto que su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal, se esforzó por mirarlo a los ojos con serenidad. _¿Te preocupa a ti también, Sasuke?_ En su lugar, se dirigió a Naruto. -¿Y lo prometió?-

-Ahora que lo dices, no,- Naruto se volteó, malencarado, hacia Sasuke. Se esforzó por contener su suspiro decepcionado al retirar suavemente las manos de su rostro.

-Pues obviamente ustedes encuentran los motivos más absurdos para agarrarse a golpes.- Los acusó, entrecejo fruncido y manos en la cadera. No podía obligar a Sasuke a que sintiera temor de perderla, porque para ello en un principio debía quererla a su lado y sabía bien que no era el caso. Que tolerara su compañía a voluntad no ocultaba el hecho de que también estuviese tratando de enviarla a Konoha. Había pasado toda la tarde dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho Temari y también a lo que le había dicho ella. Ahora, con todo el trabajo que aún le quedaba por hacer y con todo el ligero miedo que había sentido desde que habían llegado a Kumogakure acerca de lo que pasaría después, estaba bastante agotada. La distancia que mencionaba Temari parecía la mejor opción. Dejaría de molestarla la incertidumbre acerca de si Sasuke se desharía o no de ella y también le daba la remota posible esperanza de que él se diese cuenta por sus propios medios de que _deseaba_ que lo acompañara y no lo tomara como un deber absoluto. Había decidido ya que habría de librar a Sasuke de dicha responsabilidad y ahora también debía hacerlo de la propia que Naruto pretendía colocarle.

»Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que termine el récord escrito. Ya terminó la misión y eso fue lo que nos hizo venir juntos hasta aquí en primer lugar, así que Sasuke es libre de seguir su camino. Estoy segura de que debe tener asuntos de los que ocuparse o lugares a donde ir y yo también tengo cosas que hacer.- Les dijo. Naruto abrió la boca como un pez, Sasuke la miró fijamente. -Así que ya puedes dejar de molestarlo con eso.-

Se perdió la mirada alarmada que Naruto cruzó con Sasuke. -¿Utilizarás los pergaminos?- Preguntó el último. Asintió detenidamente, ese era su plan. Utilizaría los pergaminos de misiones protocolares que Kakashi le había dado. Después de todo, había abandonado Konoha no sólo con Sasuke en mente, aunque en aquel momento el pensamiento fuera difícil y le costara concebirlo. Después de todo lo que había sucedido durante esas semanas, sentía que debía obligarse demoníacamente a aceptar sus nuevas condiciones, pero deseaba hacer las cosas bien y verdaderamente estaba cansada de acercarse fortuitamente. Lo había hecho todo, se dijo a si misma, excepto darle el debido espacio para elegir. No eran como los últimos tres años que había pasado en Konoha esperando por él, esta vez era diferente porque consideraba que había logrado adentrarse en él de a poco durante el tiempo juntos. Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar que Sasuke fuese capaz de aceptar que estaba ahí.

Salió de la habitación para evitar que su estado de ánimo fuese demasiado obvio. Sólo esperaba que de todo corazón, cuando Sasuke partiera de Kumo no considerara que fuese necesario despedirse de ella.

* * *

A pesar de que Sakura prácticamente se había deshecho de la compañía de Sasuke y este no había respondido a sus acercamientos más que con su usual cara de palo, por alguna razón no estaba intranquilo. Creía que se debía a que creía saber que Sakura estaba tratando de librar a Sasuke de su papel de guardián; con respecto a Sasuke no tenía ninguna certeza realmente, pero volver a luchar con su amigo era igual a inmiscuirse en el desastre de ser humano que era, era confiar en él porque sabía que lo conocía. Además, confiaba en que la cólera que había montado durante esa pelea hubiese servido de algo. Alternó las palabras con golpes por si amenazaba con olvidar alguno de los dos, el vestigio del otro se lo recordara.

-He de suponer que todo esto te habrá resultado para averiguar algo útil.- Comentó Kakashi, a su lado. Supuso que aún estaban demasiado cerca de tierra para que el barco lo convirtiera en una piltrafa vomitiva.

Asintió. -Creo que está enamorado de ella y no tiene ni idea.- Le confesó, por primera vez en voz alta sus sospechas. -Puede que no sea capaz de reconocerlo aún.- Kakashi pareció aceptar esta teoría, mirando fijamente sus figuras no tan lejanas en el muelle, parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos. -¿Qué cree usted, Kakashi-sensei?-

-Creo que no han cambiado mucho,- se limitó a decir, reservado.

De pie en el muelle, Sakura seguía agitando la mano en lo alto como amago de despedida. Sasuke, estaba tras ella, inmóvil, e incluso a la distancia podía sentir su mirada fija. Había resultado un poco doloroso remover todos aquellos aspectos de su pasado. Siempre había pensado que sería suficiente quitarse de en medio para asegurar la felicidad de ambos, y lo contrariaba que no hubiese sido así. Lo tenían todo, se tenían el uno al otro y estaba convencido de que incluso el amor de Sasuke estaba allí, latente. _¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan terco?_ Le resultaba increíble que no le bastara el hecho de casi haber acabado con ella para haberse dado cuenta _¡Incluso en ello había tenido más suerte que él!_ Cuando él había sido capaz de hacerle un daño semejante, no hubiese habido nada que Sakura pudiese haber hecho para salvarse, como ahora. Intentaba apartar el suceso de su mente, como si sólo se tratara de un escenario lejano, imposible. La posibilidad de la muerte de Sakura lo lastimaba tanto como una simple causalidad que no quería pensar en qué hubiese hecho si de verdad hubiese ocurrido.

Detenerse a pensar-más adulto y con más responsabilidades desde la última vez que lo había hecho- por qué había amado tanto a Sakura resultaba diferente al pasado, ahora podía verlo con claridad. Cuando era niño no habría sido capaz de decir exactamente qué le había gustado de ella, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que simplemente habría sido imposible no adorarla después de haber conocido a Kushina y entender que incluso sin saberlo, sus afectos infantiles y adolescentes se habían dirigido a alguien tan parecida a su madre. El hecho de que Sakura se tratara de uno de sus primeros vínculos y toda la historia que compartieron después le aseguraba que probablemente nunca la dejaría de querer de forma especial. Había conocido el verdadero amor con Hinata porque había sido capaz de construir un sentimiento mutuo y fue allí cuando descubrió que estar enamorado sólo valía realmente cuando partía de ambas partes. Nunca había amado a Sakura debidamente porque ella nunca lo había amado de esa forma y hacía algunos años que estaba en paz con ello.

A pesar de tener amigos, maestros, una esposa y toda una aldea a los cuales querer y de quienes preocuparse, incluso a la distancia nunca dejaba de querer y preocuparse por Sasuke y Sakura. Le había dado uno de los sermones del siglo a Sasuke y le aseguró que estaba del lado de Sakura, pero lo cierto es que era incapaz de tomar bandos con ellos. Si bien era verdad que había luchado para que Sasuke regresara a la luz y en consecuencia Sakura también pudiese ser feliz, la razón principal por la que había protegido tan enardecidamente se debía a que, cuando eran niños y Sasuke había sido herido en los exámenes Chunnin, en una oportunidad de su estancia en el hospital lo había visto languidecer en el abrazo de Sakura. Recordaba aquel sentimiento, amargo y a la vez dulce-realmente, _realmente_ le había roto el corazón, pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar sonreír aunque su sonrisa reflejara la tristeza- dado por el repentino entendimiento. En aquel entonces pensó en como Sasuke no permitía que nadie se le acercara de ese modo, y en como probablemente no había permitido que nadie lo abrazara desde que era un niño y sus padres aún estaban vivos, antes de la masacre. Vio a Sakura capaz de lograr lo imposible y simplemente supo que no había nadie más a quien Sasuke le permitiría acercarse tanto, e incluso entonces, lo aceptó.

Había protegido a Sakura y luchado por Sasuke hasta el final con el objetivo de reunirlos. Esperaba que ambos valoraran su esfuerzo, que dejaran de correr. Personalmente, volvería a casa con toda la intención de olvidar que se preocupaba por ellos. Había encontrado el amor, uno cuya persecución no dañaba a nadie, ni a él mismo. Lo disfrutaba, sanaba y embargaba de una felicidad que jamás creyó posible.

De hecho, esperaba que se preocuparan por retribuirle. Su felicidad sólo sería completa cuando los viera regresar juntos.

* * *

Había mantenido su distancia cuando Naruto se había despedido de Sakura. Ella le había dado la mano y él había hecho una broma sobre alguien que verdaderamente la había hecho reír. Su risa podía sobrecoger tanto como su llanto, pensó. Durante un momento, mientras ella aún reía pudo notar que Naruto estaba pensando algo similar, porque la observaba con un amago de sonrisa en los labios sin compartir su risa. Cuando se dirigió hacia él, ambos se extendieron la mano. No había nada más que decir, pero Naruto lo miró a los ojos y luego, ladeó la cabeza en dirección nuevamente hacia Sakura, quién en ese momento se despedía de Kakashi.

-Tiene la sonrisa más bonita de todas, ¿No lo crees?- Preguntó Naruto, mirando hacia allí pero al mismo tiempo lejos, como si se hubiera quedado atrapado en un recuerdo. -Cuida de ella.- Dijo, seriamente esta vez. -Le he pedido que cuide de ti, porque a todas estas, tú eres el más mortal aquí.- Su mirada completamente carente de emoción pareció complacerlo.

-Cuídalos,- le pidió, y fue lo único que le dijo como despedida, antes de romper el contacto de sus manos. Naruto lo entendió. _Cuida de todos. Cuida de la aldea._

Naruto asintió, esbozando una sonrisa igual de brillante. Él le respondió alzando las comisuras de la boca.

Una vez zarparon, midió la distancia que se abría entre el barco y el muelle observando desde el perfil de Sakura hasta la figura decreciente de Naruto. Recordó que alguna vez los había imaginado fugazmente, juntos y sosteniendo una criatura rubia, de ojos y verdes y brillante como él sol. Brillante e insoportable de ver. La memoria parecía más lejana y difícil de concebir mediante el barco se alejaba, como si sus esperanzas de ser concebida no fueran más que un futuro lejano que no llegó a concretarse, tal vez porque probablemente así lo creía ahora. El recuerdo había dejado de ser irritante y en su lugar, había desarrollado una especie de duelo hacia el, puesto que sabía que si hubiese muerto probablemente se hubiera tratado de una realidad. No conseguía lamentarlo por Naruto, por alguna razón. Tal vez porque pronto estaría creando sus propios seres brillantes y molestos, pero al mirar a Sakura era distinto. Le había robado muchas cosas en la vida, estuviese consciente o no de ello y ella aún lo miraba con toda la benevolencia del mundo. No sabía si se trataba de eso o de algunas de las cosas que Naruto le había gritado en la cara que hacía que no pudiera comunicarle efectivamente ciertas cosas. No muchas palabras podían expresar sus pensamientos y no había demasiado que sintiera que Sakura mereciera escuchar.

Sakura merecía muchas cosas, pensó, la mirada estática en su perfil. Hacía algún tiempo también había pensado que si no mantenía la vista lejos de Naruto y Sakura la luz resultaría demasiado tortuosa porque así había sido alguna vez, en el pasado. No había sucedido así esa vez. Si se retirara hacia la oscuridad, al haber estado tanto tiempo expuesto a la luz seguiría viéndola aunque cerrara los ojos; pero incluso aunque pretendiera hacerlo, aunque aún le molestara no estaba solo allí. Mientras Sakura se despedía de Naruto con la mano pensó en que un cambio por el estilo para el rubio y para él no habría hecho demasiada diferencia, pero Sakura si habría sido mucho más feliz si hubiese sido asignada a cualquier otro equipo y no al suyo.

-¿Vas a irte hoy?- Preguntó ella, la mano ondeante y las figuras de Naruto y Kakashi poco visibles en la lejanía. Lo miró de reojo cuando no respondió y una vez que lo hizo negó suavemente con la cabeza. -Oh, está bien.-

Poco más de un mes no había sido suficiente, entendió, para dejar de encontrarla curiosa. Una parte de él se encontró desconcertada de que ella abandonara la postura inflexible que había sostenido todas aquellas semanas. Le había advertido que no podría deshacerse de ella aunque quisiera y Sakura había terminado abriéndole el camino para que lo hiciera cuando no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Encontraba sus cambios bruscos de conducta erráticos, desesperantes; sobre todo por el hecho de que creía conocer la forma en la que pensaba, pero ella aún era capaz de disipar sus presunciones con el vago agitar de una mano. De lo poco que podía decir con certeza era que no estaba feliz al respecto. El resto del día, Sakura permaneció en el laboratorio, y no sintió su chakra moverse en una de las habitaciones del pasillo hasta entrada la mañana. En todo ese tiempo, se cuidó de no cruzarse con él ni una sola vez.

Sakura creía realmente que iba a permitir que continuara el camino sola. No había dicho o hecho nada para hacerle creer que no lo haría, pero resultaba un poco frustrante el hecho de que ella estuviera tan segura de que lo haría mientras él no lo estaba en absoluto. Tenía frente a él la justa oportunidad de librarse de la responsabilidad que había adquirido por su cuenta y de la que se había estado arrepintiendo en varias oportunidades, pero no podía hacer más que mirar de mala manera a la puerta abierta. Él no le había prometido nada. Además, ella no era la frágil criatura con la que se había encontrado en un principio, Sakura no necesitaba que la sostuvieran, le había dejado de una forma desagradablemente clara que no necesitaba protección y también parecía tener una idea bastante despejada de hacia donde ir. No estaba perdida, lastimada y mucho menos era vulnerable. Ella le había demostrado que todo lo que creía conocer se basaba en recuerdos y opiniones infundadas, que no existían desde los años en los que no había estado allí para percatarse. Era libre de nuevo, como lo había sido cuando la había descubierto en la clínica de Sunagakure y la observaba ir y venir por las calles de la aldea; como aquel entonces sentía que estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo mirándola y figurando que hacer cuando en otro tiempo la respuesta habría sido formulada, zanjada y ejecutada en un parpadeo. La única forma válida en la que encontraba justificarse era que anteriormente, varias veces había tomado la decisión de abandonarla y nunca había sido una decisión que no le hubiera costado tomar.

Él tampoco dejó la habitación en demasiadas ocasiones. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que Kazuo y Tomohisa estaban a punto de partir. Kazuo sostenía las manos de Sakura mientras parecía hablar atropelladamente y Tomohisa inclinó la cabeza en lo que parecía un gesto de agradecimiento. Ella había arriesgado la vida por ellos y el mérito le pertenecía completamente, porque él había hecho lo mismo a causa de ella. Sakura le había recordado el sentido de la vida de aquellas personas de las cuales normalmente habría pasado la vista y ella, que apenas les conocía había defendido con su vida. Había estado tan molesto con ella entonces, pero a pesar de ello la reconocía como nunca antes. Sakura tenía valor y eso la hacía valiosa. Ese valor fue excusa suficiente para velar por ella y se había deshecho de su necesidad de hacerlo sólo por pagar una deuda.

Su decisión estaba clara al anochecer del segundo día después de que Naruto y Kakashi habían partido. Ella estaba dentro de una pequeña oficina y no se había inmutado desde su posición, reclinada sobre el escritorio y los papeles que había estado preparando cuando abrió la puerta. Debía de haberse extenuado bastante para alcanzar ese punto, probablemente intentando acabar con el papeleo tan pronto como le había prometido a Naruto hacerlo. Tocar su hombro no fue suficiente, así que la sacudió un poco. Iba a llamarla por el nombre cuando pestañeó pesadamente y luego se incorporó presurosa, confundida y obviamente abochornada de que la hubiera encontrado en aquella posición.

-Sasuke,- dijo ella. -¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Alcanzó los dedos para despegar un papel que se había adherido a su mejilla cuando estaba de cara en el escritorio. Ella se sonrojó aún más, tensó los labios al parecerle divertido. -Pasada la medianoche.- Le informó con simpleza. Sakura se frotó los ojos y tomó la pila de papeles, organizándolos con unos pequeños golpes y luego extendiendo un brazo hacia la salida.

-Gracias. Despertar en esa posición siempre es horrible.- Agradeció sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Probablemente ella se quedaría un tiempo. Había visto el trato que le daban sus pares en ese lugar, obviamente tenían interés en retenerla. No estaba seguro, sin embargo, si Sakura alcanzaría a quedarse permanentemente en un lugar como ese. Ya no parecía necesitar un ancla emocional a la cual aferrarse, pero habiéndola visto proceder en su área sabía que se desentendía de la parte investigativa de su rama. Sakura necesitaba el contacto y esa especie de satisfacción que encontraba al colocar las manos sobre alguien y básicamente enmendarlo. Ella viajaría hacia alguna de las locaciones de sus pergaminos a hacer lo que realmente quería hacer. Caminando por el pasillo, con la cabeza perdida en sus pensamientos incluso podría estar intentando figurar a dónde iría primero. Ambos se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, Sakura lo miró por primera vez desde la oficina.

-Sasuke, quería hablarte acerca de un par de cosas que dije antes,- comenzó ella, con una calma muy parecida a la resignación. -Sé que dije que no podrías apartarme de mí, y fue bastante egoísta e infantil de mi parte decir algo así.- Cuando asintió, en acuerdo, Sakura frunció el entrecejo. -Pero el punto es que me he dado cuenta de que fue tonto y abusivo de mi parte y en ningún momento debido a... Todo lo que ha sucedido debes sentir que estás obligado a ceder a esas tonterías, porque no es así.- Se apresuró a decir, luego pausó y continuó con voz suave. -Jamás dejaré de agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí durante todo este tiempo. Me has salvado la vida y permitiste que te acompañara en tu viaje, como siempre había querido hacerlo. Dejaste que hiciera por ti las cosas que hice por Naruto en su momento y eso significa mucho para mí, porque volviste a ser mi compañero y el Equipo Siete se siente como un equipo otra vez.

»Sé que quieres que regrese a Konoha, pero realmente no quiero regresar,- reafirmó ella con firmeza. -No por el momento, al menos; así que no debes mortificarte por eso. Puedes irte cuando quieras.- Alzó una ceja, aquello sonó como si estuviera tratando de librarse de él lo más rápido posible. Ella pareció notarlo también, así que añadió, de una forma cálida y profunda un-Gracias- que lo hizo sentir aturdido por un segundo. Era extraño procesar que Sakura le estuviera agradeciendo a él, cuando apenas y había hecho algo en comparación a todo lo que ella había hecho por él en la vida. -No le prestes atención a Naruto,- añadió ella, como si recién lo hubiese recordado. _No lo hago._ -Eres libre.-

-Lo sé.- Respondió lenta y concienzudamente.

Luego, a pesar de todo, Sakura le sonrió un poco. Sin duda había hecho lo que consideraba lo mejor. Aquello incluso le permitió preguntarle por primera vez acerca del tema. -Entonces, ¿Algún lugar a dónde ir a continuación?-

Lo pensó durante un par de segundos. Realmente no podía adivinar exactamente a qué lugar podría ir a continuación. Negó con la cabeza. -Supongo que por el momento iré a donde tú quieras ir.-

Sakura lo miró con los ojos esmeralda bien abiertos. -¿Qué?- Preguntó ella, como si no hubiese escuchado. No lo repetiría porque sabía que lo había escuchado bien. En su lugar, la miró significativamente. -¿Por qué...?-

-No lo sé, Sakura.- La interrumpió, de antemano cansado de la pregunta que no alcanzó a formular, girando para dirigirse hacia al otro lado del pasillo a su propia habitación. Lo había pensado hasta el cansancio. Una y otra vez pensó en abrirse camino mientras ella estuviera atada en Kumo por el compromiso de los registros para evitar que ella pudiese seguirlo o que se encontraran en el camino por casualidad; cada vez, había llegado a la misma conclusión. Se había _visto_ a si mismo haciéndolo. Supo que irse solo sería una total pérdida de tiempo si volvía sobre sus pasos para volver a encontrarse con ella. -No tendría sentido.-

La escuchó balbucear algo conforme cerraba los cortos pasos de distancia hasta la puerta de su propia habitación. Cerró la puerta tras él de forma deliberada, no podría explicárselo. Naruto y su diatriba seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. No le había prometido nada, tampoco a Kakashi, era innecesario. Se había hecho promesas a sí mismo. No iba a hacerla infeliz, así que no podía empujarla de vuelta a Konoha; pero había algo que si podía hacer, velar por su felicidad. Seguramente Sakura la encontraría en algún lugar y sólo entonces la idea de volver a encontrarse con ella de nuevo le parecería absurda, lo que le había quitado habría sido devuelto.

 _-Es por todo esto y más que todo lo que me gritas me parece un montón de excusas inútiles. ¡Estás tratando de convencerte a ti mismo, y me atrevería a decir que te lo repites tantas veces que incluso te lo tragas!-_

Le había costado bastante siquiera formular el plano pensamiento: por alguna razón no se encontraba preparado para dejarla ir por su cuenta, aunque la sabía completamente capaz. No podía ir a ningún lado sin ella, estaba dentro de él. Sakura debía salir para poder hacerlo, pero ahora era la oscuridad irrumpida la que se negaba a dejarla marchar.

La incapacidad de justificarse resultó agobiante, se frotó los ojos con frustración. El espejo, el único objeto que adornaba las paredes de su habitación, reflejó su imagen sobre él. El Rinnegan estaba oculto tras su cabello, el Sharingan se había activado por reflejo. Le recordó que estaba maldito y también las razones porqué. Su clan y los sentimientos, el pasado y la sangre.

Con el iris coloreado de rojo y el cabello tan largo, durante un segundo fue su hermano y no él quien le devolvió la mirada en el espejo.

* * *

 _Pudo sentir con extrema claridad como el corazón le resonaba en el pecho. Podía escucharlo cerca de sus oídos, mientras cada órgano de su abdomen se retorcía dulce y dolorosamente en respuesta a su cercanía. Si levantaba el brazo a la altura del rostro, alcanzaría a colocar la mano justo sobre su corazón. En su nerviosismo, todo lo que realmente le importaba era averiguar si su corazón latía tan rápido como el de ella. Estaba terriblemente cohibida de alzar el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Sintiendo lo que sentía, si miraba a Sasuke a los ojos le diría que lo amaba. Descubrió, decepcionada, que consideraba que no valía la pena decírselo. No había servido de nada antes. Encontraba mucho más consuelo solamente en estar de pie frente a él, sintiendo la calidez que irradiaba, soñando la fantasía utópica y lejana de una reacción de su parte, porque era lo único que podía volverlos realidad._

 _Casi tembló cuando él levantó el brazo lentamente y notó que apuntaba dos dedos en dirección a su rostro, el corazón le dio un latido sofocante al reconocer la emoción de su cercano y único gesto. Cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro expectante, cuando la punta de sus dedos golpeó gentil y suavemente el diamante que tenía grabado en la frente, en la oscuridad que le proveían sus párpados cerrados sintió que no había amado nada nunca tanto como a él. El amor que sentía no le cabía en el cuerpo y creyó realmente que si no lo dejaba salir en palabras sería tan poderoso como para derramarse a modo de lágrimas. Abrió los ojos, incapaz de no encararlo para decírselo y encontrar sus ojos oscuros no fue una sorpresa, hasta que los labios recibieron la orden de moverse para decirlo y todo sonido le murió en la boca, la cual se quedó ligeramente abierta, detenida en la acción y también a causa de la conmoción. No era Sasuke el hombre frente a ella._

 _Sus rasgos se diferenciaban, el cabello era más oscuro, la piel más tostada. Las líneas a lo largo de su rostro acentuaban su sonrisa amable, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sonreían con el resto de su cara._

 _Los labios se le movieron solos, esta vez para decir su nombre en el medio de la sorpresa, pero el que el corazón le estuviera latiendo tan rápido y haberse detenido por un segundo solamente la hizo liberar un gran suspiro de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos a la realidad._

La habitación estaba en completa penumbra y pudo sentir como tenía el vello erizado. La mano que tenía sobre el pecho la forzó a respirar pareja y lentamente para evitar que el corazón le escapara de la caja torácica. Sintió temor de decir en voz alta el nombre que había estado a punto de pronunciar en sus sueños, porque era el de un fantasma y también porque no comprendía como se las había arreglado para soñar con Itachi Uchiha. Rebuscó en los recuerdos que tenía de él, todos relevantes porque vestía la capa de Akatsuki y el distintivo de Konoha tachado a mitad del símbolo, marca de los renegados. Era bastante extraño que su mente hubiera confeccionado una imagen de él que no había concebido antes.

Vestía de negro; la cercanía, el gesto y el rostro sonriente que ella nunca le había imaginado usar. La imagen resultaba inquietante e incluso pacífica, por algún motivo más allá de su expresión. Lo había odiado y le había temido por un largo tiempo antes de saber la verdad, así que su primera reacción fue asustarse; cuando colocó el rostro sobre la almohada sólo se sentía extraña. En la oscuridad detrás de sus párpados, aún podía sentir el toque gentil de sus dedos sobre la frente. Le costó bastante volver a dormirse.

* * *

 _ **¡!**_

 _He tenido días con este, pero he tenido un montón de problemas con el internet que no han venido al caso. Esta N/A es mucho más corta de lo usual, pero espero que puedan perdonar la tardanza. Este cap cierra un "arco" y abre la verdadera historia. Espero que puedan interpretar el hint de Itachi en todo esto, ¿De qué creen que va? Hice lo mejor que pude con respecto a la infaltable evangelización de Naruto. Al menos, pude hacerlo todo lo largo que pretendía. En adelante, creo que de hecho se acabarán las tramas extensas que puedan tomar dos o más capítulos, los temas de cada capítulo serán abarcados en uno solo. La relación de Sakura y Sasuke es lo único que resta por desarrollar, aunque también queda tratar estos conflictos familiares.  
_

 _En el siguiente capítulo: Sasuke y Sakura se van a vivir solos por voluntad y finalmente eligen un destino que comenzará a unirlos_

 _Como siempre, sus reviews me hicieron apresurarme a terminarlo, aunque mi internet no haya colaborado. Seguiré leyéndolos y recibiéndolos todos con tanto amor como acostumbro. Subiré el próximo tan pronto como pueda y tanto como ustedes me insten a hacerlo. Gracias por la espera._

 _Un beso,_

 _Nahare~_


	20. Cargas y Utopías

Sakura se había rehusado, como él sabía que ella haría cuando los de la Nube le ofrecieron extender el asunto relativo a la investigación científica. No les faltaba personal médico y su tecnología era bastante avanzada como para justificarse, no obstante; como había alcanzado a recolectar en aquellas escasas semanas hasta aquel día, era verdaderamente respetada entre los de su tipo y no iban a dejarla ir sin hacer algunas ofertas considerables.

El éxito de la clínica infantil fue un tema de conversación y adulación pero no uno al que Sakura le diera prioridad. A pesar de que la guerra había afectado a todos, geográficamente en el país del Rayo y en un área relativamente amplia alrededor de su territorio no se había librado ninguna batalla de la Cuarta Guerra, por lo que esa clase de atención postraumática no sería tan necesaria como lo había sido al ser dirigido hacia poblaciones más afectadas.

También había captado su obvio interés en las técnicas y habilidades especiales de Sakura, lo cual para ella estuvo completamente fuera de consideración al no tratarse de una emergencia, como la situación que habían manejado en Amegakure. No pudieron hacer ninguna oferta que ella considerara lo suficientemente valedera para tomarla, Sakura se deshizo de los halagos y las vinculaciones con facilidad.

Ella no había hecho más preguntas desde que le había dicho que seguiría el camino que tomara. Sakura lo había aceptado silenciosamente y cuando decidió que era el momento de irse finalmente, dio unos golpes casi tímidos a la puerta de su habitación. No le tomó más de un par de minutos alistarse, en parte debido a su meticulosidad con respecto al orden y también porque no había demasiado que empacar. Sakura pareció avergonzada por no haber estado lista antes de avisarle, pero no impidió que la siguiera hasta su habitación y observara como recolectaba sobriamente sus pocas pertenencias. Podía empacar su vida en una bolsa desde que tenía trece años, pero mirarla hacer lo mismo parecía fuera de lugar.

Las despedidas fueron bien recibidas para él. Captó la sombra de la desconfianza en los ojos del Raikage, pero cuando le extendió su mano como gesto de despedida supo que el pasado tumultuoso estaba listo para comenzar a enmendarse. Abandonar los edificios de la reunión fue un alivio desde que se había cansado de la constante vigilancia. Habiendo puesto la suficiente distancia del lugar, miró a Sakura y su alivio incluso le pareció inapropiado. Después de todo, aún estaba con ella, sentirse complacido por haberse librado de los ninjas de Kumogakure habría tenido más sentido si hubiese salido de allí solo y acabado con todos sus problemas, pero no era ese el caso. Comprendió que parte de su renuencia a dejarla allí se debía a que no confiaba en ninguna de esas personas. En efecto, estaba aliviado porque había abandonado ese lugar con Sakura.

No tomaron la misma vía de regreso, por lo cual no zarparon hacia el océano. En lugar de eso, se adentraron a la espesura de la vegetación. Sakura no había señalado un rumbo fijo, así que esperaba que la caminata la despejara y guiara a donde sea que quisiese ir. Cuando la noche cayó sobre ellos no había ningún sitio cercano en el cual hospedarse, así que se prepararon para pasar la noche a la intemperie. Sakura se ofreció para cortar la leña, concentrándose ensimismada en la labor y él se le unió a pesar de ello.

Caviló en el hecho de que ella había estado más callada de lo que él estaba cómodo que estuviera, el silencio fue espantado por el crepitar de las llamas que infundió en la pila cortada. Sakura se sentó de piernas cruzadas cerca del fuego, la vio sacar los pergaminos de colores con las misiones internacionales y también como la luz de las llamas acentuaban sus rasgos a contra luz; cruzó los dedos de ambas manos distraídamente, dándose pequeños toques sobre los labios.

-¿Has decidido?- Le preguntó, extrañamente empujado a romper el silencio que los rodeaba.

-Es... difícil…- Admitió ella, cohibida, y se dio cuenta que esa debió ser la razón por la cual se había callado por tanto tiempo. -Desde el tiempo que comencé mi entrenamiento siempre he sido dirigida. Nunca hice algo como esto por mi cuenta,- dijo mirándose las manos. -Cuando era necesitada, me llamaban al deber. Ahora es imposible para mi saber quién realmente me necesita allá afuera, a dónde debería ir o que debería hacer.-

La entendía. Después de todo, había sido súbitamente arrojado a un mundo en el cual su ambición de vida resultó carecer completamente de sentido y en donde encontró que el camino por el cual había dirigido su vida había estado errado desde el comienzo. Escogió ir lejos por su cuenta para averiguar el sentido de su existencia, e incluso aunque los años habían pasado, no estaba completamente seguro de haber dejado de sentirse perdido.

-Cuando abandonaste la villa por última vez...- Comenzó ella, evadiendo su mirada. -¿Qué estabas buscando?-

-Lo que estaba roto.- Terminó por responder. Sakura pareció intentar buscarle sentido a sus palabras, así que se molestó en explicarse. -Cuando todo acabó aquella vez todos parecían aliviados excepto yo. Su paz no me alivió.- Le confesó. -Dentro, el mundo aún era caótico para mí. Lo único que podía detener el caos era encontrarlo y asegurarme de que se hubiera acabado, así que viajé. Hacia donde sea que escuché que no había acabado o amenazaba con comenzar. Y acabé con el.-

-¿Eso fue lo que hiciste todos estos años?- Él asintió en respuesta. -¿Alguna vez te sentiste mejor?-

Era una conversación que ni siquiera había mantenido consigo mismo y aunque no dejara de ser renuente, finalmente se resignó a que la tendría. Pensó en la verdad, desde que siempre se la decía a sí mismo antes que a cualquiera.

-A veces.- Su mente nunca estaba tranquila. Sus pensamientos podían fluir vertiginosa y viciosamente y los únicos momentos en los que estaba realmente en paz era al pelear, cuando todo estaba claro y era libre, absorto en la meticulosidad de los movimientos de su cuerpo y en todos los aspectos de su oponente. Era por eso que la paz que llegaba a alcanzar en sus viajes no duraba tanto como pudiera dirigirse a otro lugar, ansioso de conseguir más.

-La razón principal por la que dejé la aldea fue porque sentía que realmente no me necesitaban.- Aquello le pareció ridículo, pero la escuchó con atención. Sakura realmente nunca había hablado abiertamente del tema. -Cuando era más joven nunca entendí porqué Tsunade-shishō había dejado la aldea, pero ahora lo hago. Sus habilidades le permiten hacer casi cualquier cosa, lo que cualquier otro puede hacer y lo que nadie más puede. Encontró sin sentido quedarse a hacer algo que cualquiera pudiese hacer cuando allí afuera podía haber alguien que necesitara lo que sólo ella puede hacer.

»No soy necesaria en Kumogakure,- dijo ella, colocando el pergamino amarillo lejos de los demás. -Ellos quieren algo que no tienen, por supuesto. Pero no me necesitan realmente. No es como que quiero ser parte de la fuerza de otra nación, no era eso lo que pretendía al abandonar Konoha.-

Le asintió con la cabeza, concordando. No pensaba discutir el hecho de que era fundamental para la aldea, porque no tenía sentido repetirlo y estaba en contra de su decisión de no empujarla a donde sabía que no quería ir.

-Lo que buscas,- se aventuró a decirle, sin duda de que ella quería meterse hasta el cuello en una situación compleja, como en las que se había estado metiendo sin parar desde hacía semanas, -está fuera de la estructura de una aldea oculta. Los shinobi mantienen el orden de la estructura. Ame no tenía ninjas médicos y Suna no tenía ninguno que pudiese hacer tu trabajo. Si quieres encontrar algo como eso debes buscar mejor, las grandes aldeas ninja tienen sus propios métodos para suplir la necesidad de ninjas como tú. El mundo es grande y está en constante decadencia, los lugares que no se las apañan están por todas partes.-

Eso era lo que él había hecho. Su lealtad hacia Konoha era indiscutible. Se había acostumbrado a aceptar misiones pagadas para vivir, pero ser un viajero mercenario lo mantenía lejos de cualquier afiliación, lo hacía ganar dinero y lo mantenía enfocado en su búsqueda.

Sakura miraba dubitativa los rollos de pergamino repartidos frente a ella, él hacía lo mismo. Cuando había tenido los pergaminos en mano al irrumpir en su habitación en Suna, sólo había leído los que ella había abierto antes, el verde y el blanco, el último con el cual predijo que Sakura había dejado Konoha para seguirlo. Después de la reunión del Equipo Siete y lo que ella acababa de compartir entendió que sus presunciones sólo habían sido parcialmente correctas. Recordó que el permiso del pergamino verde correspondía a las instalaciones de la clínica infantil en Suna.

-¿Qué hay en los otros?- Le preguntó.

-El amarillo autoriza el desarrollo de investigaciones científicas por las cuales querían que me quedara,- explicó Sakura. -Kumogakure ha estado tratando de hacer este convenio a cambio de algo de su tecnología. Lo han intentado desde que Tsunade-shishō estaba a cargo, pero nunca pensó que era conveniente compartir ese tipo de conocimiento con otra nación. A Kakashi-sensei no le importaba tanto el compartir siempre que fuera breve y necesario.-

Podía estar de acuerdo con ambos, puesto que tampoco creía que fuese sabio compartir ciertos aspectos primordiales. Creía en los vínculos que Naruto había afianzado con las demás naciones, pero también en la decadencia y lo retorcido de las cosas; después de todo eso lo movía incansablemente a través de sus viajes y la esencia del mundo ninja por siempre sería prevalecer por sobre los otros y ocultar los secretos valiosos.

»El marrón y el azul tiene acuerdos por entrenamiento médico. El verde contenía el permiso para el proyecto de la clínica.- Contabilizó ella, señalándolos. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el bolso abierto del cual el pergamino blanco asomaba fuera, ella le siguió la mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo.

No iba a mencionarlo, pero mantuvo la atención dirigida hacia el pergamino. Su ceja apenas arqueada debió pasar por un gesto interrogativo cuando sólo pretendía ser uno incrédulo acerca de que aún conservara algo tan inservible, así que ella se apresuró a explicarlo. -Kakashi-sensei me lo dio en caso de que quisiera encontrarte.- Respondió ella, tomando el delgado rollo en su mano. -Pero no fue necesario que lo utilizara. Tú me encontraste primero.-

Mantuvo la mirada en el pergamino que ella sostenía, mesurando su peso. Había sido suficiente desagradable sorpresa haberla encontrado fuera del país, frágil y reacia a abandonar Sunagakure; se preguntó por un segundo la naturaleza exacta de la sensación que habría experimentado si en lugar de lo que sucedió ella hubiera aparecido aleatoriamente ante él en medio de uno de sus viajes.

Se inclinaba a adivinar que ella no lo habría hecho hasta encontrarse lo suficientemente preparada, así que si hubiera venido hasta él resuelta y segura, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál hubiese sido su reacción. No estaba tan seguro como antes de que la habría apartado de su camino si no hubiera creído necesario el que permaneciera junto a él. Con la fogata de por medio y aún sabiendo que eran completamente distintos, podía reflejarse en ella. Sakura había tenido el instinto de seguirlo no sólo a causa de sus sentimientos, buscaba a alguien que comprendiera aquella especie de "etapa" que estaba atravesando y ninguno de sus allegados parecía compartir.

-Tus viajes,- mencionó ella. -¿A dónde fuiste?-

-A todos lados,- le resumió, -excepto los lugares a los que Kakashi te autorizó.- Las otras cuatro grandes aldeas ocultas no hubieran visto con buenos ojos que estuviese acechando cerca de ellas, pero había recorrido una basta extensión de países hasta el momento.

-¿Habías venido aquí antes?- Negó con un movimiento simple, ella pareció decepcionada. -Me temo que estoy un poco perdida aquí,- admitió ella con ademán derrotado. -Inicialmente sólo había planeado seguir las sugerencias de Kakashi para mantener mi mente ocupada si era necesario, pero ahora que he rechazado la oferta siento que realmente no sería lo mejor abandonar el país así como así.-

La miró cuidadosamente, ella lo observaba expectante; las llamas encendían el verde en sus ojos y la preocupación arrugaba el sello en su frente al fruncir el entrecejo. Predijo que se confundiría, después de todo, Sakura estaba acostumbrada a la organización y sumisión a las órdenes, utilizaba sus habilidades como le indicaban donde se encontraba que era más necesitada. Ahora estaba por su cuenta y no había nadie más que ella para tomar las decisiones acerca de lo que haría con su vida.

Él no había estado bajo esa estructura la mayor parte de su vida, así que estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado a hacer como le placiera para saber mucho más de lo que ella lo hacía, pero incluso él no podía ser demasiada ayuda si ella no tenía idea de a dónde quería dirigirse a continuación. Había dicho que la seguiría y estaba razonablemente seguro de proceder de esa manera, ya que estaba interesado por saber a dónde aquello la conduciría.

Quería verla encontrando lo que necesitaba, por lo que había abandonado Konoha. Si le hacía las cosas más fáciles-como pensaba que ella pretendía que hiciera- sólo llevándola hacia algún lugar al cual él decidiera ir, posiblemente Sakura sólo podría ver una de las cosas por las cuales había huido, por _él._ Quería apartar la mirada de Sakura de él hacia el mundo que aún tenía por encontrar.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas, Sakura?- Le preguntó.

-Lo que está roto,- ella usó sus palabras, a falta de las propias. Estaba tan perdida como había admitido, pero podía percibir como apostaba su suerte en ser dirigida por él. -Pero realmente no sé como encontrarlo.-

Exhaló, resignado. Él había ganado esa intuición y nunca pensó que tendría que explicárselo a alguien más. -Elije tu camino. Sigue merodeando por el país si no quieres dejarlo aún. Sabrás cuando es lo correcto quedarte en algún lugar.-

Sakura, que aún sostenía el pergamino con su antigua ubicación, le dio una pequeña sonrisa conocedora y lo arrojó al fuego. El papel crujió al quemarse. -Me alegro de que me encontraras, Sasuke.- Expresó ella, y luego, como si intentara restarle importancia, añadió jovialmente. -Sin duda me habría perdido sola.-

Intentó esconder un bostezo detrás de su mano, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para que él no lo notara. La sugerencia para que se durmiera finalmente fue más una orden y Sakura intentó contradecirla hasta que la venció su propio obstinado agotamiento, causado por su compromiso de entregar los registros escritos de la experimentación de vuelta en Kumo. Se recostó todo lo cerca posible del fuego, encarándolo, acurrucada y reclinada sobre un lado.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.- Murmuró ella, poco después sus párpados se rindieron.

Continuó mirando como la luz de la fogata tornaba su piel blanquecina en una nívea extensión dorada. Le dio una mirada concienzuda a sus brazos desnudos y la ligera tela de su atuendo, y luego de ella hacia arriba para ver como el viento hacía oscilar las hojas en los árboles. Era una noche fresca que seguramente se convertiría en una fría madrugada.

Mirándola desde arriba, de pie a su lado, Sakura lucía tan imperecedera en medio de su sueño que si no conservara todos los recuerdos, no podría pensar que había hecho todo lo que le fue humanamente posible para herirla. Expuesta a las llamas, no había ni un rasguño visible; la esencia de su alma se había modificado tan poco con respecto a como siempre había actuado hacia él que sentía genuina curiosidad en cómo se suponía que ella asimilaba el sufrimiento. Para él, el dolor se había mezclado con su sangre como veneno corrosivo, se había vuelto carne de su carne. Sakura era aún ante sus ojos un ser lo suficientemente complejo para molestarlo un poco.

La imaginó tomando ese camino por su cuenta, probablemente no habría cerrado un ojo esa noche y también muchas otras, así como él no lo había hecho. No era tonta así que tampoco era descuidada, pero le habría tomado un tiempo adaptarse, mezclarse y buscar. _Le habría tomado un tiempo_ , si él no estuviese allí.

Terminado su compromiso con las misiones Sakura aún tenía que aprender cómo hacer ganancia fuera de sus asignaciones. Dudaba que buscara por iniciativa propia utilizar sus habilidades como kunoichi por ello, y dadas las condiciones, él _sabía_ que no iba a exigir pago como retribución de sus habilidades médicas si resultaban encontrarse fuera de los límites de algún lugar con economía decente. La responsabilidad de ser quien sabía como sustentar ese estilo de vida lo hizo conciliar silenciosamente el hecho de que él sería quien se hiciese cargo de ello.

No dudaba que ella podría haberse abierto camino por su cuenta, pero haciendo las cosas de ese modo se aseguraría de que ella alcanzara sus objetivos y también se permitiría a si mismo continuar con su propio camino. La sensación fue extraña, pero a diferencia de las demás que solía experimentar hacia Sakura, no sentía la necesidad de deshacerse de ella. Por primera vez desde el comienzo de su viaje juntos creía que de hecho podía influir de una manera adecuada en su vida, que podía ser bueno para ella, lo cual era un cambio inevitablemente bien recibido después de semanas de creer que podía imbuirle alguna clase de corrupción.

Sabía que la razón por la cual ella estaba extendida sobre la grama se debía a que confiaba lo suficiente en él, y podía tranquilizarse al considerar que ahora confiaba lo suficiente en si mismo. Sakura caería fácilmente en un sueño confiado alrededor de cualquiera de todas las otras personas a las que quería, pero ninguna de esas podría guiarla en ese camino de la forma en la que él podía hacerlo. Sería quien la dirigiese hacia donde quería estar, para encontrar lo que estaba buscando e incluso las cosas que no sabía que buscaba.

El miedo a dañarla se había evaporado en algún lugar después de haberla herido físicamente y darle vueltas a algunas de las memorias que había alcanzado a ver dentro de su cabeza. Él tenía las manos manchadas de su sangre, la había castigado durante años por culpas que no eran suyas; pero Sakura estaba impoluta. Empezaba a caer en cuenta de que realmente no se encontraban en equidad de condiciones. Había pasado semanas temiendo por ella y lo que podría hacerle, realmente habría tenido que ver por si mismo.

Su capa de viaje la cubrió en un instante. A través de la noche era casi imposible apagar sus reflejos, pero tuvo algunos momentos de descanso en los cuales fue calmado por el casi imperceptible sonido de su respiración.

No era sólo por ella, lo sabía. Era su propia paz dependiendo de ello. Ambos conceptos se habían, desafortunadamente, fusionado.

* * *

Pasaron días viajando y encontró tímida y agradecidamente el visible cambio en Sasuke, aunque al principio había peleado contra el impulso de ceder ante la necesidad instintiva de aferrarse a él en lugar de darle una salida para que la abandonara. Había tomado la decisión en Kumo creyendo que era lo correcto, pero aún conservaba aquel rastro de pánico no olvidado a causa de todos los días y las noches que pasó buscándolo sin éxito junto al Equipo Siete en su adolescencia, añorando encontrarlo de nuevo y conseguir retenerlo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo; esto mezclado con alguna clase de tensa y calmada resignación.

Fue todo lo obstinada que debió ser para evitar que Sasuke la apartara en los momentos cruciales cuando aún había hecho demasiado poco, pero realmente no tenía el corazón para imponerse por encima de sus deseos. Sabía que la toleraba y tenía la certeza de que le importaba, pero no podía hacerse del todo de la vista gorda con el hecho de que Sasuke parecía estarse confiriendo responsabilidades con respecto a ella, pues no era realmente así que deseaba permanecer a su lado.

Hacía algún tiempo había decidido dejar de engañarse con la idea de que él pudiese llegar a quererla como ella lo quería a él-porque esto era demasiado, tan profundamente arraigado por los años de devota abnegación que sinceramente dudaba que él pudiese alguna vez experimentar algo así hacia ella- pero nunca había perdido la esperanza de que él pudiese sencillamente sentirse a gusto con ella.

Habría sido dichosa con sólo saber que la extrañaría si tuviesen que separarse, que para él no resultaría un sacrificio o inconveniencia el tener que permanecer a su lado. Aún era difícil descifrar a Sasuke, y debido a que algunas veces-menos frecuentes en el transcurso de las semanas, pero aún así recientes, incluso un par de veces presentes en Kumo- la miraba con aquella rudeza, como cuando tenía trece años, ella había hecho algo que lo habría irritado especialmente y con el simple vacío de los ojos parecía recriminarle que siguiera siendo una molestia sin que ella hubiera hecho nada para propiciarlo; había considerado que ante el ofrecimiento, la primera opción de Sasuke sería poner toda la distancia de siempre. Le tomó algunos días sobre la marcha para salir del estupor y comenzar a convencerse de que él no se iría repentinamente, que de hecho Sasuke había _querido_ hacerlo por cuenta propia.

El sencillo cambio en su conducta había sido lo suficientemente sutil para aún así resultarle desconcertante. Sasuke había dejado de lucir tan rígido. Pensaba que esto tenía que ver con el hecho de que era la primera vez en todo su viaje en el cual no estaba relacionado a ningún ilícito, atado a una misión y tampoco bajo la vigilancia de ninjas extranjeros. La posición de Sasuke, que a menudo podía parecer hostil y distante-incluso a veces para ella, que lo conocía mejor para buscar explicaciones valederas debajo de su fachada; mucho más para la mayoría de los otros, para quienes era lo suficientemente intimidante- estaba claramente irrestringida.

Su avance comenzó a ser sorprendentemente condicional. Con frecuencia los hacía demorarse más tiempo del que se hubiera permitido en el pasado en algunos de los hostales y también gastaba una cantidad razonable de tiempo explicándole las cosas que consideraba ella debía aprender.

-Exhibir tu afiliación es innecesario.- Señaló él uno de los primeros días, la mañana después de haber encontrado un buen lugar para pasar la noche después de alcanzar a verla cuando se disponía a reunirse con él para el desayuno, mirando el distintivo de Konoha que había acostumbrado a usar de nuevo cuando estuvieron en la Nube. -Podría atraer atención no deseada.-

Miró detenidamente al listón ya en su mano. -Estás lejos de la aldea. Es mejor para ti no parecer estar directamente relacionada a Konoha en caso de que algo salga mal.- Continuó Sasuke. Comprendió que de hecho, él había estado haciendo lo mismo más allá de la pura costumbre... él realmente creía que era necesario en caso de que se metiera en problemas. _¿Qué había estado haciendo Sasuke durante todo ese tiempo, de todos modos?_

Hubo más de esas sugerencias y también algunas breves explicaciones. Como la razón detrás de que se entretuvieran tanto en los hostales, debido a que las posadas reunían viajeros que podían provenir de muchas direcciones: cubrían territorio y traían palabras de lejos y cerca, alguna de ellas pudiendo ser esperadas. Las direcciones que Sasuke le mostraba no eran imposiciones, se las ofrecía esperando que ella hiciera lo mejor con lo que daba. La parte más relevante fuera de todo lo demás era que Sasuke ya no parecía tener reglas implícitas, aquello alivió la tensión que había sufrido durante semanas, asustada de la posibilidad de dar un paso en falso que él pudiera reprobarle.

Ambos se habían entrelazado alrededor de una rutina que no había sufrido cambio sino en lo esencial; sabía que él despertaba antes del amanecer, más por el hecho de conocerlo de antemano que ser actual testigo de ello. No compartían una habitación colectiva desde que habían dejado a Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu atrás-no lo lamentaba demasiado, después de semanas de dormir junto a él aún conservaba aquel conflicto que no había podido equilibrar: si no estaba lo suficientemente cansada pasaba la mitad de la noche incapaz de nada más que estar extremadamente consciente de él y su proximidad, si lo estaba, se sumía en una especie de estado somnífero profundo que le era pavoroso porque desarmaba sus reflejos ninja y estaba vagamente consciente de que esto se debía a la cercana presencia de Sasuke,- se juntaban para comer, él le mostraba las cosas que consideraba necesarias y si se disponían a viajar, lo hacían sólo lo suficiente para llevarlos al próximo hostal en el camino.

No había alcanzado a superar cierta... _tensión_ que había mantenido desde el momento en el que empezaron a adentrarse más en la vastedad de los páramos y cumbres. Si comenzaba a divagar en el hecho de que así debía ser compartir la vida con él se sentía cada vez más irracional. No le gustaba abstraerse tan a menudo, la distraía de lo que ocurría afuera; cuando lo hacía, su voz interna resultaba bastante ruidosa en su cabeza en contraste a su exterior y por alguna sorprendente razón, Sasuke no se sentía complacido por ello.

A él le agradable escucharla hablar. -Es irritante. No se parece a ti.- Expuso él una vez, refiriéndose a cuando callaba por tiempo prolongado.

Habló como un torrente con el paso de los días, de cierta forma halagada. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo no se sentía una molestia y Sasuke se había convertido en más que un compañero o el objeto de sus sentimientos, comenzaba a sentirse más como un verdadero amigo. Dudaba que alguna vez lo hubiera considerado de esa forma. Siempre había estado demasiado nerviosa a su alrededor, demasiado tensa acerca de sus sentimientos y la posibilidad del rechazo.

Sabía que se habían acercado, en una forma que poco la hacía temblar, pero que la consolaba. Aquello era nuevo de cualquier forma, desde que no se parecía a la amistad de Ino o Naruto, habiendo superado sus temores iniciales se dio cuenta de que podía decirle sin cualquier tipo de censura casi todo lo que le pasaba por la mente.

Ya le había dicho antes que lo amaba y todas las cosas a las que se refirió en el pasado, pero no planeaba que eso se repitiera. Ahora que lo tenía, no quería arruinar aquella especie de tregua ni tampoco alejarlo presionando el tema. Su amor siempre había estado reprimido y omnipresente, se había convertido en algo que había aprendido a fácilmente empujar hasta el fondo siempre que fuese necesario. Era natural que éste se manifestara en la forma en la cual se comportaba alrededor de Sasuke, pero no superaba su entusiasmo por los descubrimientos de su nueva situación.

Los días pasaron difusamente. El tiempo ya no era una limitación y realmente no pudo mantener la cuenta de los días y noches cuando toda su atención estaba centrada en él y todo lo nuevo que le mostraba. No pretendía abstraerse tanto la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no había demasiado que hacer cada vez que Sasuke hacía aquellos intentos de sonrisa arrogante, elevando una de las comisuras de su boca siempre que ella cometía algún error o cuando ella logró darse cuenta de que cada noche que pasaban durmiendo en la intemperie él nunca iba a dormirse sin haberle dado un vistazo primero.

Temía no estar comprometiéndose demasiado en el viaje incluso aunque se suponía que estaba liderando el camino bajo las sugerencias de Sasuke. En su lugar, había estado gastando-perdiendo- bastante tiempo observando aquella versión menos tiesa de Sasuke, arrogante y relajada que le recordaba a los mejores recuerdos que guardaba de él en su adolescencia.

Comenzaban a alejarse más del corazón del país y a acercarse a las fronteras cuando la lluvia empezó a caer. Breve y suave al principio, tuvieron algún tiempo sin atisbar el azul brillante del cielo, ensombrecido por el momento por un sólido gris durante el día y negrura total por la noche; luego más insistente e interminable. Pronto fueron obligados a usar las prendas que Karin les había conseguido mientras estaban en Amegakure, confeccionadas en un material más cálido. Las capas habían servido bien hasta que la lluvia creció en intensidad cuando se dirigían a la frontera del país del Rayo. Alcanzaron a tomar refugio en el hostal más cercano que pudieron encontrar, el cual no fue particularmente fácil de hallar, se encontraba bastante lejos del último lugar en el que habían descansado. Afortunadamente fueron capaces de encontrar espacio libre, la cuidadora de la posada no falló en recordárselos.

-Tienen suerte, somos el único lugar por aquí que puede poner un techo entre sus cabezas y esa lluvia,- la mujer era gorda, de edad media y parecía bastante orgullosa de ser la única conexión entre la civilización y lo que sea que estuviese más cerca de la frontera. -¿No les parece raro? Parece que el cielo se ha estado cayendo desde hace ya un par de días y ni siquiera es la estación.- Les dio una mirada rápida a ambos después de apartar los ojos del entorno sombrío. -¿Habitación para dos?-

Eso les había ocurrido en al menos otra posada más y ella aún no lograba controlar su sonrojo ante la sugerencia. Aquello era nuevo, incluso si había hecho uso de hostales incontables veces antes con Kakashi, Naruto e incluso Sai. Creía tenía que ver con la apariencia civil y el hecho de que esta vez sólo se trataba de ellos dos. Sasuke pasó de ello como de costumbre.

-Dos habitaciones,- corrigió él, el rostro impávido.

La mujer les dio otra inspección con la mirada e hizo un movimiento que bien pudo haber sido un encogimiento de hombros.

Le gustaba el lugar tanto como le había gustado estar en Ame, y _no_ le había gustado. Estaba acostumbrada a climas más cálidos y agradables y por alguna razón no podía dejar de preocuparse acerca del inacabable diluvio. Además, el frío del ambiente y los rayos que caían e iluminaban el cielo en medio de las tormentas mantenían sus nervios al borde. Incapaz de cerrar siquiera un ojo, bajó las escaleras desde su habitación hasta el área común del hostal, una especie de lugar de reunión que hacía de comedor, en su mayoría vacío a excepción de un viajero cubierto en una gruesa capa de viaje y una mujer cuyo niño debía haber estado más mortificado de lo que lo estaba ella.

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas solitarias y usó la vela que había traído-el lugar estaba lo suficientemente lejos del corazón de tecnología avanzada de la nación- para calentarse las manos alrededor de la luz. El chico en los brazos de la mujer estaba tan adormilado que cuando un nuevo rayo alcanzó a caer, se despertó asustado sólo para ser rápidamente vencido de nuevo por el cansancio. Notó las pisadas bajando por la escalera de madera desde el piso de las habitaciones entre el corto silencio que presidió el siguiente retumbar del trueno. Ver su figura aparecer no fue menos sorprendente. La miró apenas ingresó a la habitación y por supuesto, todos lo miraron a él.

-Sasuke,- lo saludó cuando alcanzó la silla frente a ella, sin esconder su sorpresa.

-Sentí tu chakra bajar hasta aquí.- Explicó él y luego miró en dirección de las ventanas empañadas, donde los rayos reflejaban su luz. Era pasada la medianoche y la única hipótesis válida que había conjeturado había sido que posiblemente el ruido de la tormenta interfería con sus reflejos del sueño.

Estuvo segura de que él no había pensado algo similar cuando un ruidoso trueno rugió en lo alto, sorprendiéndola, haciéndola silbar entre dientes y disparar un torpe movimiento reflejo en la extremidad que en ese momento apoyaba sobre la mesa, en dirección a la vela. Sasuke atrapó la mano movimiento con la suya, evitando que enviara la vela fuera de la mesa y se quemara en el proceso. La mujer estaba tratando de calmar los lloriqueos del niño por sobre el estridente sonido cuando se separaron. Se preguntó si alguna vez dejaría de avergonzarse a si misma frente a él.

-¿Le temes a los relámpagos?- Sasuke preguntó de repente. Revisó que el tono que había usado no era de desdén, como habría sido el de Sai ante la situación... de hecho, Sasuke parecía preocupado por ello.

Si no hubiese sido por un veloz rayo que se reflejó en sus ojos cuando él miraba hacia el exterior no lo habría comprendido. La visión le recordó a otros relámpagos chirriantes que se proyectaron en sus ojos, pero esta vez proviniendo de él y a través de ella.

-No,- le respondió con sinceridad. Él no cambió su expresión, así que lo presionó. -Encuentro el efecto de los relámpagos en el cielo fascinante. Es el sonido del trueno lo que me molesta, como si el cielo estuviera a apunto de romperse y caer sobre nuestras cabezas. Simplemente no quería quedarme en la habitación.- aseguró, y por el rostro de Sasuke pasó algo parecido a la diversión, o al menos tanto como su cara podía demostrar tal expresión, ojos hacia la ventana y los rayos reflejados en ellos.

Él musitó algo que pudo haber sido un resoplido-o no- acerca de la palabra que ella utilizó para describir el fenómeno de luz.

-Hablo en serio,- le dijo, arrugando el entrecejo. Estaba esforzándose para intentar convencerlo de que no le temía. Sabía que todo el asunto de la pelea aún lo molestaba y aunque ciertamente pudo haber sido una conmoción visual, la experiencia para ella sólo se resumía algo que tenía que suceder. Había sido la única apertura que había encontrado para alcanzarlo. Estaba comenzando a creer que Sasuke realmente nunca había querido herirla antes, ni siquiera cuando había tratado de hacerlo en el pasado. Ella se había ajustado a la situación inmediatamente solamente por haber estado acostumbrada a los constantes intentos de asesinato de su parte. _¿Realmente él nunca había pensado que habría sucedido después si alguno de sus antiguos ataques si hubiera funcionado?_

Incluso así, Sasuke parecía estar lejos de ella. Cuando habló de nuevo, no comprendió. -Aquella tarde una tormenta estaba cultivándose y la usé para mi técnica.- Al menos, Sakura sabía que no se estaba refiriendo a su pelea, entonces no había habido una tormenta. -La utilicé como arma final...-

-¿Sasuke?-

Se había sumido en esa introspección que solía exhibir cuando niño y por algún motivo elegía compartirle sus pensamientos. Le recordó al episodio donde Sasuke le había hablado en voz alta acerca de la masacre y su hermano cuando aún estaban en sus primeros entrenamientos como equipo. Al menos, su expresión lo evocaba y ella sintió la misma necesidad de sostenerlo. -¿Cuando peleaste contra quién?- Presionó con suavidad. No hubo respuesta, pero en el vacío de sus ojos supo que aquello estaba relacionado con un recuerdo doloroso. Sasuke sólo escudaba las emociones que no podía controlar.

Afortunadamente, creía saber mucho más que cuando era una adolescente. Las partes de él que quería alcanzar estaban fuertemente cerradas, pero alcanzaban la superficie en momentos breves como ese.

-Lo que sea que sucedió,- comenzó, insegura, -está en el pasado que dejaste atrás.-

-Ese no es un pasado del que puedo deshacerme.- Sasuke sentenció fríamente, y ella se abstuvo de decir nada más. Sabía que no iba a conseguir nada en concreto, tenía su propia creencia al respecto y no quería arriesgarse a que se aislara completamente.

-Por supuesto,- estableció, de alguna forma tratando de calmar su ánimo. -Pero el pasado no debe ser una carga, después de todo es lo que nos hizo quienes somos ahora.- Algo en su expresión también le advirtió que era tiempo de parar. -... Lo que realmente me preocupa...- Se interrumpió. -Es la lluvia por si misma. Han sido más de dos días hasta ahora y sigue cayendo con la misma intensidad, después de todo esto son valles. Debería haber alarmas por deslizamientos.-

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que lo dejó ir y asintió, pero no hubo mucho más que él dijera esa noche. Para cuando ambos regresaron a sus habitaciones la tormenta eléctrica no fue lo que la mantuvo despierta. La retracción de Sasuke, como lo hacía cuando eran chicos, mostraba que lo que ella conocía acerca de él era apenas una superficie turbia de una corriente salvaje que apenas reflejaba una imagen; conocía la sensación que causaba el agua de memoria, pero no podía ni siquiera adivinar qué había dentro. Cuando Sasuke habló sobre su clan y pena en el pasado, había estado asustada y afectada por ello, en el presente esos sentimientos ya no le pertenecían.

Ya no le asustaban los conflictos de esa magnitud. La importancia de los asuntos que lo agobiaban hasta el punto de lograr escaparse de él hacia ella era la más alta, porque era la razón principal por la cual soñó encontrar a Sasuke de nuevo, había sido la causa de su pelea. Había querido acercarse tanto como fuese posible para ser capaz de rectificar en lo que había fallado antes; si no podía hacerlo feliz como había soñado tiempo atrás, aliviar su alma le sería suficiente.

A pesar de ello, él debía abrirse para eso. No podía forzarlo, pero la posibilidad no parecía tan remota cuando le daba momentos como aquel.

La posada se había ido quedando más vacía conforme la lluvia perdía fuerza, pero aún persistía incansable. Sasuke mantuvo ese aire ausente, mirando el exterior lluvioso cuando se reunieron por el desayuno en la mañana. Cuando finalmente la miró, se adelantó al gesto como solía hacerlo a menudo últimamente. Reconocía la forma precisa en la que lo hacía, era su manera de decir " _Adelante_ " decía sin hablarle, " _di lo que estás pensando_."

-No nos iremos hasta que la lluvia no se detenga,- le dijo, omitiendo la extraña sensación de imponérsele. -De acuerdo con la encargada del hostal, hay un largo camino hasta el próximo lugar en el que podríamos guarecernos y cualquiera de los dos podría enfermar si nos abrimos paso en estas condiciones.-

Se distrajo a sí misma con la comida, escudándose de los agujeros ardientes que sentía que sus ojos hacían cuando la miraba sin pestañear. Aún era difícil no sentirse intimidada por él y sus propios sentimientos, incluso aunque Sasuke nunca había faltado a su resolución de dejarla guiar el camino que ambos seguirían.

La puerta del hostal se abrió abruptamente y de inmediato arrastró su mirada-así como la de todos los demás- hasta el hombre que había irrumpido, de pie y empapado. Por instinto, Sasuke y ella fueron los únicos que se habían levantado inmediatamente de las sillas al mirar su rostro alarmado.

-¡El río!- Escupió él. -¡Se desbordó! ¡Se está arrastrando hacia aquí y la mayoría de la gente cerca de la frontera están prácticamente nadando en sus calles! ¡Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible!-

La mirada de Sasuke estaba de nuevo sobre ella, tomó su mano y la presionó en su propio gesto para instarlo a apresurarse. A él no pareció importarle y fue la inercia de su fuerza la que los hizo volar en una imagen borrosa.

* * *

Los límites del río no estaban en ningún lugar a la vista. Varios días de lluvia lo habían hecho crecer hasta rebasarlos y apoderarse de las áreas llanas de las tierras del fondo del valle y la geografía del lugar lo volvía especialmente peligroso. Aunque la lluvia había disminuido en fuerza al amanecer aún no parecía como si fuese a detenerse completamente y si esta continuaba, la corriente no dejaría de crecer y entonces las inundaciones podrían alcanzar proporciones masivas. Se mantuvieron cerca de los bordes de lo que era el río crecido hasta que fueron forzados a caminar sobre el agua desenfrenada.

Habían estado corriendo por más de una hora cuando Sakura le dirigió una mirada alarmada al alcanzar el primer vistazo de personas en todo ese tiempo, los llamados de auxilio proviniendo de las cabezas que alcanzaban a asomar sobre la superficie de los rápidos.

-¡Ayuda!- Gritó una voz ahogada y fue coreada por varias otras, repartidas en el agua y colgando desde un par de árboles.

Apresuró el paso hasta balancear el brazo hacia la superficie del agua para arrastrar fuera una mano que lo ciñó firmemente. Sakura tomó dos hombres fuera, uno con cada brazo en un movimiento veloz. Hizo un conteo rápido y considerando las ocasionales extremidades que asomaban por encima de la corriente en el frenesí debía haber alrededor de cinco más aún parcialmente sumergidos.

-¡Sakura!- La llamó, apuntando hacia los árboles donde gritaban los hombres restantes en una posición más segura. Ella se apresuró hasta los troncos tendiendo ambos sujetos con y los hombres en la parte más alta ayudaron a poner a salvo a los otros mientras él hacía lo mismo en el restante árbol poblado.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- Gritó el hombre a quien le había tendido el sujeto tosiendo. -¡Salven a los otros! ¡Pensamos que no seríamos capaces de contactar shinobi a tiempo para ayudar a la aldea y creímos que podríamos construir alguna clase de represa, pero la corriente terminó arrastrándonos!-

-¿Cuán lejos está la aldea de aquí?- Le preguntó, mirando como Sakura sacó a otro par fuera del agua. La velocidad y amplitud de la corriente le preocupaba. El hombre balbuceó algo ininteligible y lo ignoró para dirigirse al socorro del siguiente. El ruido de las toses, maldiciones y la corriente de agua resultaba frenético y sólo se detuvo para mirar cuando Sakura arrastró un cuerpo con ambos brazos. Lucía tan desesperada que estuvo junto a ella en menos de un segundo.

-¡No está respirando!- Dijo ella, angustiada. -¡Necesito una superficie plana!- Tenían algún rato sin avistar tierra seca. El individuo estaba desprovisto de color a excepción de un azul enfermizo y se encontraba sostenido únicamente por el soporte que Sakura le proveía. Los hombres en los árboles gritaban y ella mantenía al hombre inconsciente fuera del agua cuando el recién creado pilar de tierra se elevó de las profundidades para colocarlos de vuelta en tierra firme.

Sakura recostó el cuerpo sobre el y bombeó fervientemente su pecho varias veces, alternando con ásperos alientos que resoplaba en los labios morados del sujeto hasta que este tosió el agua fuera de los pulmones por su cuenta y ella terminó frotando sus brazos para hacerlo entrar en calor. Probablemente se trataba de la conmoción, pero el desconocido se aferraba a ella como si supiera que se estaba aferrando a la vida.

-Sasuke,- Sakura lo llamó, con el hombre tosiendo entre sus brazos y sus ojos amplios de preocupación.

Su dominio en el elemento no había sido practicado a esa escala, pero aquel era exactamente el momento para probarlo. Sintió como la tierra se levantaba ante su mando y se enfocó en erigir una pared lo suficientemente grande y gruesa para que cruzara la extensión desbordada del río y crear una represa. El resultado se elevó varios metros por encima de sus cabezas y cortó la corriente violenta para obligarla a descansar en un flujo plano y oleante. Creó algunas salidas en ella desde donde el agua seguía el camino original para que la inundación no corriera tan pronto a extenderse en la dirección opuesta y conteniendo el agua de que siguiese extendiéndose en dirección a las aldeas del valle.

-La aldea,- el moreno se levantó sin la ayuda de Sakura cuando superó el sobrecogimiento de la inmensa represa de tierra. -¡La inundación debe haber empeorado desde que nos fuimos, deben ir a ayudar a la gente!-

Diez hombres hubiera sido una cantidad razonable para su intención inicial si el río no se hubiera salido tanto de su cauce, pero moverlos a todos hasta terreno seguro no era posible desde que no había ninguno en algunos kilómetros y ninguno de ellos sabía como caminar sobre el agua. Sobre el pilar de tierra, invocó halcones como lo había hecho hacía semanas con el resto de su equipo para ser capaz de moverlos a todos.

-Sabíamos que no iba a funcionar, pero teníamos que tratar,- dijo uno de ellos, pelirrojo y de los más jóvenes mientras volaban por encima del agua. -Cuando el agua empezó a subir vinimos tan lejos como pudimos para intentar romper la corriente y redirigirla lejos de la dirección de la villa.-

-Serika y los niños,- otro dijo en una voz temblorosa. -Madre y padre,- contabilizó él conforme la superficie del agua seguía extendiéndose sin visión alguna de suelo seco.

-Cálmate, Genki.- Aconsejó otro. -Les dijimos que escalaran hasta el techo si el agua subía demasiado y ya la corriente se ha detenido.-

Lo habían hecho, al menos como medida preventiva. Cuando alcanzaron a ver otra cosa que agua a la distancia se encontraron con casas inundadas poco menos debajo de la cintura para una estatura promedio, pero desde arriba pudieron ver varias filas de techos sobre los cuales se reunían varias personas, hombres, mujeres y niños que señalaban en su dirección. Los rostros de las personas cambiaron de suplicantes hasta sorprendidos y luego aliviados cuando las aves planearon cerca de ellos.

-¡Motoki!- Una mujer gritó. -¡Lo consiguieron!- Ella no era la única que les gritaba, un coro de voces se les unió desde el resto de los techos.

-Kanon.- Respondió el hombre que Sakura había reanimado. -¿Todos subieron a los techos?- Se apresuró a bajar del halcón hasta el techo y sostuvo a la mujer en sus brazos, repartiendo la mirada entre las personas que se mantenían fuera del agua.

-Nos aseguramos de ello,- respondió otra mujer, -vigilamos hasta que todo el mundo estuvo arriba. ¡Estábamos como locas preocupadas por ustedes! La corriente se violentó tanto que arrastró un par de árboles y algunas casas están en mal estado, ¿Qué oportunidades tenían ustedes contra algo como eso?- Dijo ella con voz temblorosa. Era una anciana. -¿Están todos bien?- Les preguntó, tan sumida en su preocupación que ignoró la presencia de las aves, Sakura y él hasta que el hombre al que se dirigía se volteó para reconocerlos.

-Ellos nos encontraron,- los señaló, - y nos salvaron. Gracias a ellos todo salió bien.-

En aquel techo estaban ambas mujeres, un par de ancianos y alrededor de seis niños. Todos ellos estaban repentinamente mirándolos con rostros sobrecogidos.

-Les agradezco mucho,- les dijo la mujer anciana. Los miraba a ambos, pero pareció contenta de acercarse a Sakura en lugar de a él cuando ella dio un paso al frente para estrechar su mano.

-Todo está bien ahora,- aseguró Sakura en respuesta. -¿Están todos bien?- Preguntó. Todos parecían empapados por haber luchado recientemente con la corriente, pero nada mucho más allá de eso. Sakura también estaba calada hasta los huesos de pies a cabeza y por un momento recordó como ella se había negado a dejar el hostal hasta que la lluvia no hubiera acabado para no correr el riesgo de enfermarse. El tema perduró en su mente, viendo el cabello rosa empapado, las puntas de sus dedos cargadas con gotas de lluvia, las cuales también corrían por su rostro como lágrimas.

-Creemos que si,- respondió la anciana. -Hemos hecho lo posible para comunicarnos con todos en los demás, pero no podría decirlo con seguridad.

Sakura retrocedió de vuelta hacia su halcón y hasta su lado. -No se preocupen,- tranquilizó ella. Compartió con él una mirada rápida y sólo pudo cerrar los ojos con resignación en respuesta. Percibía que sería de ese modo cuando tuvo una visión clara de la gente reunida y de aspecto asustado que temblaban desvalidos frente a ellos. -Estamos aquí para ayudar.-

* * *

Hicieron una inspección alrededor de todos los techos. Los hombres a quienes habían salvado se repartieron para unirse a sus respectivas familias y asegurarse de que todos estuviesen bien. Sakura también revisó a todos los que podían estar heridos y en la ronda mataron el tiempo suficiente para que los shinobis enviados por el Daimyo de hecho aparecieran. Aquellas personas tuvieron suerte, si no los hubiesen alcanzado probablemente habrían sido arrastrados por la corriente creciente junto a lo que quedaba de su hogar si sólo hubieran dependido de la ayuda de esas personas.

Los hombres atrapados en los rápidos parecían ser la cabeza de lo que era una comunidad bastante pequeña. Sólo había alrededor de cincuenta casas si debía adivinar también acerca de los restos arruinados.

Los ninjas pasaron de largo el tema de la integridad de los habitantes de la villa cuando se aseguraron de que estaban bien a simple vista y se les informó que ya habían sido examinados por Sakura, quien hizo un buen trabajo diciéndoles que ambos sólo eran viajeros del País del Té que resultaban estar cerca para ayudar cuando se desató el caos. Una vez se dirigieron a asegurarse de que el agua seguía las vías correctas hacia el mar, lo que quedaba de la inundación comenzó a desaparecer bastante rápido. Regresaron cuando Sakura, él y los demás ya habían bajado a las personas del techo hasta el suelo lodoso y no se quedaron mucho más para ayudarlos con los restos destrozados.

Se mantuvieron juntos mientras dirigían los pasos a seguir, tomando el control de la situación. Antes de que Sakura alcanzara a preocuparse demasiado por la temperatura desplomándose y empezara a enloquecer con cosas inevitables como la humedad o la hipotermia, la próxima ayuda llegó. Comida y ropa seca vino, enviada desde los alrededores. Ella se aseguró de que todos estuviesen envueltos y cubiertos, cersiorándose de que todos estuvieran bien mientras se ignoraba completamente a si misma. Su aliento se materializó debido al frío y aquello lo hizo bufar.

-Sakura,- la llamó, parándola en seco. La capa que aún conservaban desde Amegakure estaba tan seca como podía estarlo habiendo estado protegida de la lluvia en su bolso. Sostuvo la tela negra frente a ella, tendiéndosela. -Cúbrete. No serás de ayuda para nadie si te enfermas.-

Ella se sonrojó. -Lo lamento,- susurró ella, aunque lució aliviada cuando finalmente estuvo cubierta. Conociéndola, probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se estaba congelando por estar demasiado sumida en su labor. Sakura le dio un vistazo a las casas filtradas y a los restos que aún estaban siendo removidos, a los niños reunidos envueltos en mantas y a todos los demás haciendo lo posible para mantener el calor y ayudar con los daños.

-Es una suerte que estuviésemos tan cerca,- Sakura susurró ensimismadamente, y tuvo la sensación de que ella podía estar pensando en lo que habría ocurrido si no hubiese sido así.

Habían evitado que el desastre alcanzara proporciones mayores y ella había sido capaz de salvar algunas vidas. Motoki, el hombre que Sakura había sacado del agua en peores condiciones que los demás, fue el primero en acercárseles cuando todo estuvo menos frenético.

-Muchas gracias,- dijo él. -La barrera evitó que el agua siguiera subiendo y arrastrara a nuestra gente.-

-Y salvaron nuestras vidas en el río,- mencionó, saliendo detrás de él el chico pelirrojo.

El hombre preocupado también se acercó. -Es un milagro que nos encontraran.- Habló rápidamente, como si aún tuviera un buen torrente de adrenalina corriéndole por el cuerpo. -Enviamos un ave al Daimyo cuando notamos que se había salido de control, pero no esperábamos que la ayuda llegara tan deprisa, por eso nos adelantamos por nuestra cuenta. ¿Cómo nos encontraron tan rápido?-

-No fueron enviados por el Daimyo, Genki, por eso.- Dijo el pelirrojo. -Vinieron muy rápido y además, no se parecen a nuestra gente. ¿De dónde vienen?-

Antes habían concordado en la historia falsa de los viajeros del Té preparada para esa pregunta, y la mentira salió rápida fuera de los labios de Sakura.

El chico aceptó la información, asintiéndole. -Supongo que estamos en deuda.-

-No hay ninguna deuda,- aseguró Sakura. -Por ahora, de lo único que tiene que preocuparse en hacer un esfuerzo es de sacar el resto del agua fuera de las casas. Los niños y la gente mayor necesitan estar cubiertos por techo de nuevo. Algunos de ustedes también deberían estarlo.-

-Los ninjas que envió el Daimyo seguirán monitoreando el río. Por ahora, trabajaremos duro para poder arreglarlo todo, así que la mayor parte de nuestra gente tendrá que ayudar antes de poder resguardarse.- Dijo Motoki.

-¿Los subordinados del Daimyo no ayudarán?- Intervino por primera vez en la conversación.

El chico resopló. -Por supuesto que no. Técnicamente es su territorio, así que envió ayuda por todo el asunto del desastre. La reconstrucción de los daños es solamente nuestro asunto.-

-Esta aldea sobrevive con las ventas de la cosecha.- Motoki retomó la palabra. -Si hubiésemos de obtener ayuda tendríamos que pagar por ella y me temo que no somos capaces en estas condiciones. Debimos haber perdido bastante con todo esto, nos tomará algo de tiempo recuperarnos.-

-¿Realmente el Daimyo no va a ofrecerles ayuda completa? ¿Ha pasado algo como esto antes?- Preguntó Sakura.

El aludido negó con la cabeza. -Una vez hubo un incendio en otra ciudad cerca de la frontera. Los ninjas del Daimyo vinieron a apagar el incendio, pero no tomaron responsabilidad sobre lo que fue quemado.-

-Supongo que la mayor parte de nosotros tendrá que dejar la villa para trabajar y ayudar a nuestras familias, pero otros tendrán que quedarse a ayudar con la cosecha.- Opinó Genki.

-Estamos jodidos,- profirió el pelirrojo, más para si mismo.

Sakura lo miró. En sus ojos pudo leer muchas palabras que luchaban para reflejarse con claridad ante él.

-Ahora mismo la prioridad debe ser arreglar todo esto. Necesitan asegurar el bienestar de la aldea en lo posible.- Ese era el protocolo que suponía que ella sabía. Justo después Sakura extendió una mano fuera de su capa para sostener su brazo. Para los tres frente a ellos debía parecer como si Sakura estuviese haciéndole una petición, pero en lugar de pedirle permiso realmente estaba haciendo una afirmación. -Necesitan toda la ayuda posible,- terminó diciendo en voz alta y él asintió en acuerdo. Como era usual, ellos no corrían hasta los problemas tanto como ellos eran rápidos en encontrarlos.

-¿Ustedes... se quedarán?- Preguntó el chico, inseguro. -Me refiero a, sabemos lo que puedes hacer,- lo apuntó con el dedo. -Les dijimos, no podemos pagar por shinobis.-

-No los pagarán.- Les respondió. -Sólo somos viajeros que pasaban por aquí y ustedes necesitan toda la ayuda posible.- Dijo, repitiendo sus palabras, de una forma que enfatizara que conversar acerca de sus habilidades estaba fuera de discusión.

* * *

Había predicho que el destino que Sakura eligiese en su viaje los golpearía antes de que ellos alcanzaran a encontrarlo, pero no había sido capaz de preveer que Sakura sentiría la necesidad de ayudar a personas en mundanidades tales como sacar el agua restante usando cubetas de algunas de las casas. Los niños habían sido apilados para dormir en las que ya habían sido despejadas para ser habitadas, pero el trabajo terminó tomando varias horas. Eran una aldea bastante pequeña, cincuenta casas con alrededor de diez de ellas completamente vacías. Se dio cuenta cuando las inhabitadas, a excepción de una, fueron no priorizadas en la limpieza.

-Esta siempre ha sido una villa pequeña.- Uno de ellos le dijo cautelosamente, después de que le preguntara al respecto. -Pero cuando la guerra comenzó, causó que muchas personas inmigraran para escapar de los campos de batalla. Nosotros somos uno de los pocos lugares intactos, así que mucha gente vino y construyó casas donde vivieron por algún tiempo hasta que fue seguro que regresaran a sus lugares de origen.-

Asintió. -¿Por qué está siendo limpiada ésta, entonces?- Era bastante tarde y todos los demás debían estar apurados por terminar sus propias casas. Los que hacían el conteo de las pérdidas de la cosecha se habían estado quejando de ello hacía unos momentos, el mismo hombre frente a él parecía estar listo para terminar en ese segundo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro por qué Sakura y él no se disponían a regresar a descansar ahora que el peligro inminente había sido controlado.

-Bueno, es obvio.- Apuntó él, como si fuera de hecho lo fuera. -Tú y tu chica, necesitan un lugar para quedarse esta noche.-

 _¿Mi chica? ¿Por qué...?_ Lo que mostró su rostro supuso que no había sido su concreta confusión, después de que el hombre dio un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada inexplicable. -Chie-sama pensó que era necesario y lo menos que podíamos hacer por ustedes después de habernos salvado hoy.- No era eso a lo que se refería, pero lo dejó continuar. -Después de todo es tarde, les tomará horas llegar a cualquier otro lugar a descansar y aún está lloviendo.-

Apartó el asunto para bien una vez que la travesía para el descanso estuvo resuelta. Suponía que de todas formas el asunto de la casa le proveería a Sakura alguna clase de seguridad para convencerse de que todo estaría bien cuando finalmente se fueran, y no había estado equivocado. Había pasado la medianoche cuando regresó a la vivienda prestada con Motoki. A diferencia de todos los demás, él no parecía como si se sintiese amenazado por su simple presencia, se acercó a él amablemente y notó que otras tres mujeres lo seguían, incluida la mujer que había abrazado en el tejado. Extendió la mano a modo de saludo cuando Sakura estuvo finalmente a su lado.

-No hay mucho que podamos decir para agradecerles la ayuda que nos dieron hoy. Salvaron nuestras vidas y evitaron que todo empeorara por aquí.- Dijo Motoki, y tan pronto como él terminó, la mujer morena comenzó a hablar.

-Les rogamos,- continuó ella, como en discurso, -que acepten utilizar este lugar como y siempre que les parezca. Deben haber tomado un largo viaje sin descanso para haber sido capaces de llegar en tan poco tiempo desde el hostal de Eri. Es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecerles.-

Le dio una mirada a Sakura, quien lo miró de vuelta. Sakura estaba mojada y cansada y también lo estaba él. Él no lo rechazaría, así que la necesidad de un acuerdo era innecesaria. No obstante, los presentes tomaron el breve intercambio entre ellos como una especie de discusión silenciosa.

-Ya le hemos pedido a Sakura-san que por favor aceptara y te convenciera de hacerlo también. También compartimos algo de la ropa seca que teníamos almacenada y no estuvo contacto con el agua para que la usen,- dijo la anciana, sosteniendo las prendas dobladas con ambas manos.

Sakura extendió las manos para recibirlas, con un simple vistazo adivinó que debían ser simples yukatas. Probablemente él las habría rechazado, así que esa debía ser la razón por la cual ella le había dado una mirada de advertencia hacía algunos momentos.

Cuando finalmente los dejaron solos, Sakura extendió la ropa seca frente a él, tendiéndosela. -Cámbiate. No quiero que pesques un resfriado.-

-Nunca me he resfriado acerca de algo,- _tan estúpido, -_ como la ropa húmeda.- El hecho era que realmente nunca se había sentido cómodo utilizando la indumentaria de alguien más. Nunca lo había hecho.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada impaciente. -Probablemente si lo hiciste, cuando eras un niño y no puedes recordarlo.-

Un no deseado y súbito recuerdo de la expresión enojada de su padre hacia su hermano, enfermo de un resfriado y en cama después de que él lo hubiera hecho perseguirlo fuera del recinto cuando la lluvia estaba cayendo a cántaros lo golpeó como un rayo, trayéndole la evocación completa. Él también se había enfermado aquella vez, pero su padre había estado más enojado con su Aniki una vez que Itachi tomó responsabilidad del asunto, más que por el hecho de _"haber enfermado a su hermano menor"_ su padre pareció molestarle más que su hijo mayor hubiera hecho algo tan estúpido como enfermarse debido a un juego infantil. Para ellos, Itachi ni siquiera había tenido el derecho de ser un niño.

Sakura ignoró su breve ensimismamiento, estaba ocupada con la ropa y por eso no notó que reaccionó un poco más lento cuando ella preguntó tímidamente, -¿Puedo?- Mientras apuntaba hacia su bolso.

Rebuscó superficialmente entre sus cosas después de haber dado su consentimiento mientras la observaba atentamente. Sakura sacó la ropa húmeda cuidadosamente doblada que le pertenecía, cuando extendió la primera prenda, el abanico de su clan fue expuesto en su dirección, terminó colgándola y al resto de ellas en la habitación con el fin de que secara. De alguna forma supo que Sakura al menos tuvo en cuenta el hecho de que se sentiría incómodo de vestir algo que no le perteneciera por encima de la indumentaria de su clan que era hecha para él, y apenas se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba en lo correcto.

Sakura comenzó a moverse alrededor de la casa hasta perderse momentáneamente de su vista, revoloteando como un insecto por todo el lugar hasta que un sonido ahogado vino hasta él desde dentro de la habitación. La alcanzó lentamente, estaba de pie en la puerta deslizante de aspecto clásico de la que aparentemente debía ser su habitación. La interrogó con la mirada, pero ella ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Su mirada estaba fija en la habitación plana con alguna clase de conflicto reflejado en los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Resolvió preguntarle.

-Hay una cama.- Señaló al objeto en medio de la habitación. Ahí estaba, de hecho. El resto de la oración se perdió en su cerebro, y ni siquiera viendo su rostro podía comprender qué le sucedía.

Le tomó algunos segundos entender que su conflicto se trataba acerca de que había una sola cama. Ciertamente habían estado durmiendo en futones hasta ahora, pero él ya se había acostumbrado a dormir junto a ella cuando aún utilizaban habitaciones comunes. _¿Realmente podía ser tan diferente de ello?_ No veía porqué tenía tanta importancia. De cualquier forma, notando su incomodidad, pasó de ella y registró en el armario de la habitación en la búsqueda de algún futon o algo más. El armario estaba vacío, así que se volteó hacia ella.

-Dormiré en el sofá.- Se refirió al mueble de aspecto viejo y polvoriento en la habitación que hacía de recibidor. No era particularmente atractivo recostar su espalda en eso, pero de todas formas sólo serían algunas horas de descanso hasta que se pusieran en marcha de nuevo.

Sakura se mantuvo de pie en la entrada de la habitación con un aspecto retraído hasta que finalmente emitió un débil sonido. -P-por supuesto que no.- Terminó diciendo. -Es para dos y probablemente no podrías descansar nada en ese sofá.- Expresó, incluso aunque él no había sido quien le había dado alguna importancia al asunto para comenzar, pero lo dejó pasar.

Asintió en acuerdo y ella se mantuvo revoloteando alrededor de la estancia por un rato más. Había un baño e hizo uso de él, cuando alcanzó a salir limpio y ella tomó su turno para hacer lo mismo, se sintió lo suficientemente cansado para elegir un lado de la cama.

La habitación estaba parcialmente iluminada y la lluvia causaba un sonido arrullante que hizo que sus párpados cayeran pesados. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo cuando sintió el suave tirón de las sábanas a su lado, el ajuste del cambio y la inercia del peso del cuerpo que se había deslizado a su lado sobre el colchón. Su nariz capturó la esencia floral que se escapaba de ella y sus narinas se dilataron en reconocimiento. Sintió a Sakura temblar, probablemente por algo relativo al frío, la lluvia o la ligera humedad restante del baño.

Había estado acostumbrado a dormir junto a ella a cierta distancia y también a observarla dormir hasta que su insomnio ocasional era vencido, pero en aquel corto rango de distancia ciertamente se sentía incómodo. Sakura lo miraba, borroso bochorno sobre sus mejillas; la proximidad y el espectro de la luz haciendo que sus ojos parecieran inevitables. El sueño se disipó y alcanzó a entender que si ella había estado de alguna forma prevenida acerca de una reacción como aquella, no era reprochable que a Sakura le había perturbado la idea de compartir una cama. Él no lo había hecho antes, pero era definitivamente algo molesto. Había decidido que no le agradaba.

No estaba seguro de que alcanzaría a cerrar un ojo esa noche, Sakura estaba demasiado cerca como para que fuese cómodo, creía que podría despertar con cualquiera de sus pequeños movimientos. Cuando ella se mantuvo mirándolo sin decir nada, ambos apenas y estaban parpadeando. Ella dijo un pequeño, -Buenas noches,- antes de girarse y darle la espalda.

Su respiración era muy rápida y él se mantuvo mirando el continuo movimiento de la parte superior de su cuerpo en el proceso de ventilación. Cuando su respiración se reguló y enlenteció, hizo un patrón que se unió al sonido de la lluvia hasta que sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

Sus sueños estuvieron plagados de imágenes difusas y alguna clase de sensación angustiosa que dolía, hacía que su pecho se sintiera pesado y aceleraba su corazón. No estaba seguro de estar completamente dormido, sabía que estaba demasiado consciente pero al mismo tiempo sentía ser incapaz de diferenciar la realidad. Se removió en la cama, y cuando su mano tocó la piel aterciopelada supo exactamente que estaba tocando a Sakura. Se despertó de inmediato, sintiéndose violento y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho y aunque se había separado a penas ocurrió juraría que la sintió estremecerse bajo su tacto.

Habían pasado horas, aún estaba oscuro y ahora ella descansaba sobre su espalda, el brazo demasiado cerca de donde su mano había estado hacía segundos. Se movió hasta que estuvo tan lejos de ella como pudo estarlo, por algún motivo preocupado de que ella hubiese despertado sorprendida por su toque.

Suprimió el chasquido de su lengua no queriendo provocar un sonido que la disturbara, en su lugar, la mordió para calmar la molesta sensación remanente. Miró enfurecido a su quieto perfil, sabiendo sin duda que todo tenía que ver con ella. La sensación angustiosa era distinta a las que solían despertarlo por las noches, más ansiosa que el dolor o la desesperación y seguramente debía ser la causante. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera le habría dado un pensamiento a todo el asunto de la cercanía si Sakura no lo hubiera traído a colación. Haber tocado su mano lo empeoró, así que tal vez era de lo que sus reflejos estaban subconscientemente alterados, porque al haberlo tocado, bien pudo haberlo electrificado.

Su sueño fue ocasional en adelante, continuó despertándose cada tanto para asegurarse de no tocarla, restos de la presión angustiosa permaneciendo aún. Cuando la habitación se llenó de luz natural en la mañana, la próxima vez que abrió los ojos ella no estaba allí. Miró a los restos de su presencia con el entrecejo fruncido. Caminó hasta encontrar la ropa colgada y se desvistió de la yukata prestada y sin emblema, cuando entró a la cocina, Sakura estaba acompañada por una de las mujeres de la noche anterior.

-Buenos días,- ambas saludaron al unísono. Inclinó la cabeza para ambas, había un pesado olor a café en la habitación y notó las cosas apiladas sobre la mesa. La mujer les había traído comida.

-Eso no será necesario.- Le dijo a la mujer. -Podemos conseguirla nosotros mismos.- Habían perdido gran parte de su cosecha y necesitarían almacenar tanto como pudieran.

La mujer dejó escapar una risa divertida. -Es justo lo que ella acaba de decirme, quizás con algunas palabras más.- Dijo ella. -¿Gente orgullosa, no es así?- Caviló ella, pero cuando su expresión no cambio, la de la mujer lo hizo. -Acéptenla, por favor. Hicieron mucho por nosotros y supongo que no han comido nada desde ayer. Aún tenemos más que suficiente para nosotros y pronto tendremos mucho más que sembrar y comerciar para recuperarnos.-

Estaba a punto de negarse una vez más, pero Sakura aceptó la ofrenda sin reparos. -Muchas gracias, son todos muy considerados. De cualquier forma, no deben preocuparse por nosotros, podemos proveernos. Ahora lo más importante es su recuperación.-

La mujer asintió y dio una breve despedida antes de irse. Sakura empezó a sacar los comestibles después de colocar la taza frente a él.

-Permíteles. Sólo están agradecidos, y ya me había negado muchas veces antes de que despertaras, hizo oídos sordos.- Suspiró Sakura, él olfateó el aroma agradable y se regocijó en la amargura de la bebida. Notó que ella no utilizó azúcar. -¿Cómo, uh, dormiste?- Se apresuró a preguntar. Dejó la taza abajo y la miró detallándola. Estaba tranquila en apariencia y no parecía que supiera cuán trastornado se había encontrado por la noche, aún así la pregunta sonaba extrañamente fuera de lugar.

-Estuvo bien.- Mintió. Probablemente había sido la peor noche que había pasado estando demasiado consciente acerca de la proximidad de alguien más, incluyendo las noches en la guarida de Orochimaru y las primeras noches que había pasado intentando dormir en compañía de Juugo, y esta vez su vida ni siquiera había estado en riesgo.

Sakura asintió, satisfecha.

* * *

Sakura estaba de pie frente a la única ventana mirando el ir y venir de la gente en el exterior. Se unió a ella, notando su perfil y el hecho de que aún estuviese vestida con la indumentaria proveída. Sus manos descansaban en el alfeizar y en su rostro podía notar que parecía estar esperando por algo.

-Piensas en algo,- apuntó él.

-Yo... quiero quedarme un poco más, Sasuke.- Le dijo Sakura, mirándolo a hurtadillas. -Sólo por si acaso.- Pensó que ella haría algo como eso, así que asintió. Como a menudo solía hacer cuando ella decía algo y él no tenía especialmente nada que comentar con respecto a sus decisiones, Sakura procedió a explicarse. -Las lluvias aún no se detienen y no estoy segura de que los ninjas del Daimyo regresarán para asegurarse de revisar que el río no se desborde de nuevo. Han sido amables con nosotros, así que yo diría que les tomará al menos un par de días empezar a manejarse solos.-

-No necesitas explicarte,- era su tiempo de recordarle. Fue su tiempo de asentir.

El día transcurrió rápidamente, la gente vino hasta su puerta con curiosidad y voluntad de servir y desde que interactuar con las personas en sus viajes nunca había sido lo suyo, gastó su tiempo regresando a la represa que había construido y revisando que las salidas al mar hubiesen sido aseguradas. Para cuando regresó, encontró que Sakura había estado fuera de casa la mayor parte del tiempo también, haciendo exactamente lo que él evitaba hacer al salir. Habían tres mujeres, las tres que habían estado para su recibimiento la noche anterior, juntas en la cocina en la aparente tarea de cocinar. El olor de la habitación lo confirmó.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- Preguntó, cauteloso.

-Lo siento, ¿Eres Sasuke-san, no?- La mujer de edad media de la mañana preguntó tímidamente. -Sakura-san está en la casa de Taichi, sus dos hijos se contagiaron de gripe y ella se ofreció para tratarlos, así que pensamos que sería bueno que cocináramos para ambos.

-A-así es,- dijo la más joven. Había escuchado a Motoki llamarla Kanon. -Mi esposo nos dijo que Sakura-san era médico. Realmente no queríamos molestar, pero Sakura-san se enteró por si sola y es cierto que el médico más cercano está bastante lejos, sobre todo ahora que estamos lidiando con el asunto de la inundación.-

Por supuesto. Esa era ella, después de todo. Había reconocido su espera mientras miraba a través de la ventana esa mañana, Sakura debía estar de hecho esperando por eso, debía haber predicho que algo como eso podría ocurrir. Sin embargo, eso también significaba que no se iría en un par de días como había dicho. No se movería de aquí hasta que fuese realmente necesario, y realmente no podría adivinar cuándo sería eso.

Ante su silencio, la anciana habló. -Si, ¿Toda una dulzura, no es así?- La abuela, a excepción de las otras, no parecía nerviosa ni intimidada por su presencia. Hablaba como si estuviese tratando de calmar a las otras y al mismo tiempo de sacar una reacción concreta fuera de él. Entendió que su silencio no era cómodo para ellas. -Sakura-san es tan bonita y dispuesta a ayudar, tienes mucha suerte en haber conseguido una esposa como esa.-

Pestañeó, aunque estuvo seguro que el resto de su cara no se movió un milímetro. -¿Esposa?-

El rostro de la anciana se arrugó un poco, encogiéndose con la expresión. -Bueno, por supuesto. Es lo apropiado y esperado de una pareja.- Dijo como si fuera un hecho, luego percibió un serio tono de preocupación. -¿Están casados, no es así? ¿Tal vez son parientes? Si lo hubiésemos tenido en cuenta, habríamos preparado una habitación para cada uno en lugar de una para ambos.-

Las mujeres tras ella estaban ruborizadas, pero parecían compartir la preocupación en sus expresiones. Por supuesto, había encontrado pueblos conservadores en sus viajes. Las costumbres en algunos lugares eran estrictas y anticuadas incluso en algunos lugares del País del Fuego, mientras más lejos de las principales aldeas ocultas, abundaban en número.

Nunca lo había experimentado de primera mano al viajar solo, al hacerlo con Taka las personas se quedaban naturalmente fuera de sus alumnos al reconocerlo como shinobi. Con la cubierta civil que estaban tratando de mantener y al viajar con Sakura había comenzado a experimentar más de esa faceta conforme cavaban más profundo en los hostales del país, en donde los cuidadores empezaron a asumir cada vez más seguido que tomarían una habitación al ser vistos juntos. Suprimió la necesidad de colocar los ojos en blanco.

-Eso no será necesario.- Se limitó a decir.

-Pero... Si ustedes dos... Yo creo...- La más joven estaba completamente roja ahora.

Suspiró sin emitir sonido. Preferiría que Sakura manejara esa situación, y como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, la puerta se abrió revelándola. Sostenía un paraguas y algo que parecían vegetales asomando fuera de una bolsa.

-Sasuke,- musitó ella, sorprendida de la escena. -Pensé que tendrías hambre, así que ayudé un poco con el almacenamiento de la cosecha después de revisar a unos chicos que enfermaron para apresurarme a llegar,- le dijo a él y luego miró a las mujeres tras él. -Pero supongo que se adelantaron.- Cuando entró a la habitación, las mujeres se dirigieron a ella de un modo distinto. Observó como la anciana analizaba a Sakura, probablemente tratando de juzgar la situación correctamente.

-Cocinamos para ambos como gesto de agradecimiento.- Dijo Kanon, manteniendo el sonrojo ahora que los había visto juntos, ni siquiera quería indagar en lo que debía estar pensando, se reprimió de chasquear la lengua.

Sakura, totalmente ajena, les dio una sonrisa. -No deberían haberse molestado, traje lo necesario. ¿Querrían quedarse a cenar?-

La mayor no le sonrió de vuelta, pero la sonrisa de Sakura sólo decayó ligeramente cuando habló. -No, no te preocupes. Lamentamos haber irrumpido sin preguntar.-

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo, mirándolo interrogante. -¿Sucede algo malo?- Él alzó una ceja incrédula en respuesta. _¿Realmente estaba pensando que había sido grosero con ellas?_

-No, no,- aseguró la mujer de mediana edad. -Es sólo que es tarde y ustedes deben querer... uhm... estar solos.- Terminó, insegura.

-Esperen...- Murmuró Sakura. Cuando lo miró de vuelta esta vez, parecía tan genuinamente confundida y preocupada que lo irritó. _Brujas._

Se serenó lo suficiente para detenerlas en su camino a la salida con la voz. Se dirigió a ellas, sin reparos y a secas. -Lo siento,- _en lo absoluto._ -Me sorprendió encontrarlas aquí en lugar de a mi esposa.-

La anciana se acercó hasta él, así que no se volteó a mirar el rostro de Sakura. Esperaba que no tuviera una expresión de tan obvia sorpresa grabada en el rostro como para que pusiera en duda su declaración, por si acaso, sostuvo su mano tentativamente, intentando ambos ser convincente y advertirle que cerrara la boca y lo siguiera. Su mano fue cálida y suave al tacto.

-¿Así que, ustedes dos realmente están casados?- Preguntó la anciana. Él asintió afirmativamente. -Antes pareciste sorprendido cuando nos referimos a ella como tu esposa.- Apuntó en dirección a Sakura y aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarla. La boca de Sakura no estaba abierta como había temido, pero sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y sus mejillas no estaban tan rojas como podían estarlo. No estaba entendiendo nada, pero entre la sorpresa estaba intentando averiguar que estaba sucediendo, era así de inteligente.

-Nunca mencionamos que estábamos casados y aún es muy reciente como para que estemos acostumbrados a llamarnos así incluso entre nosotros.- Mintió. La mujer lo miró y no encontró nada en su expresión acerca de lo que pudiese comentar, así que se dirigió hacia Sakura.

-¿Recién casados?- Sakura asintió pesadamente, no tan rápido como le habría gustado pero lo suficientemente convincente. La expresión de la anciana se suavizó, aparentemente familiarizada con lo que sea que ella pensaba que significaba la expresión de Sakura. Luego miró con algo parecido a la aprobación la bolsa de vegetales que Sakura aún sostenía, colgada de la mano que no estaba sosteniendo.

-Pensamos que estarías preocupada acerca del asunto de la comida, has sido tan atenta con todo desde que llegaron que pensamos que era lo menos que podíamos hacer. Debimos haber esperado venir hasta que hubiera alguien en casa.- Kanon se excusó.

-Mi culpa,- la anciana se rió por primera vez. Dio una palmada gentil en el hombro de Sakura, y ella le sonrió amablemente. -Me acostumbré a que los esposos de todas aquí sólo aceptaran cuando me proponía a meter la nariz. Las ventajas de ser la más vieja en una pequeña ciudad, ja ja.- Se rió tontamente. -Hicimos suficiente para esta noche y también para la primera comida de mañana. Sólo pregunten por cualquiera de nosotras si necesitan algo.-

»Gracias por todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora. Estaremos aquí para ayudar siempre que nos necesiten.- Esa vez se dirigió a él, sólo asintió. La anciana salió por la puerta y las otras se apresuraron tras ella. Cuando la puerta se cerró, miró como Sakura observaba la puerta cerrada como si estuviera viendo aún a la mujer a través de ella. No se movió ni siquiera para soltarse de él.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Preguntó ella, su voz un susurro.

Dejó ir su mano y la encaró. -¿Cuánto tiempo planeas realmente quedarte aquí?-

Sakura pareció perdida hasta ese momento. Retomó la completa consciencia y no parecía demasiado dispuesta a responder. -No lo sé. Supuse que alguien enfermaría después de haber pasado tanto tiempo expuestos a la lluvia y el frío. Los chicos fueron los primeros, pero podría haber más en cualquier momento. Al menos son los únicos de los que me he enterado hasta ahora, apuesto que a que un par de los hombres que encontramos en el río también enfermarán.-

Él también había supuesto algo por el estilo.

Pero luego, ella pareció recordar. -¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué les dijiste eso, Sasuke?-

-¿Te importa?- Le preguntó. La expresión que había estado esperando, la contundente vergüenza, explotó en el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

-No lo entiendo,- explicó ella, intentando deshacerse de ello. -Tú no harías nada como eso sin una razón, ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Aquellas mujeres cambiaron su actitud hacia ti cuando creyeron que habíamos estado viajando juntos sin estar casados y sin ser parientes.- Señaló. -Habrían sido hostiles contigo por su manera de pensar sin importar cuán desinteresadamente les hubieras estado ayudando.-

-Pero...- Arrastró ella, insegura. -Eso es realmente soso. No es extraño para la gente como nosotros hacer estas cosas.-

-Sólo conocen su manera de pensar, Sakura. Así es como se hace en poblados como este.- Le explicó. -Sea como sea, sería mal visto. Sólo lo dije porque pensé que necesitaba ser hecho para asegurar que se comportaran con normalidad a nuestro alrededor durante el tiempo que necesites quedarte aquí.-

Además, realmente lo había irritado el cambio radical hacia Sakura. Había sido estúpido, Sakura podría estar en un mejor lugar por el bien de mejores personas y ser prácticamente alabada por ello.

-Sasuke, yo...- Sakura inhaló aire. Parecía estar consternada al punto que también lo irritaba.

-Sakura, ¿Realmente es tan importante?- Le preguntó. Inventó todo el asunto para que ella estuviese tranquila, pero estaba haciendo un lío de todo aquello.

Se mordió el labio en medio de su estrés, luego lo miró, la mortificación reemplazada con timidez. -¿Estás bien con esto? No tienes que hacerlo por mí. Sé que no te importa lo que esta gente pueda pensar de nosotros y esto es un asunto sin importancia. Sólo necesito hacer mi trabajo.-

Así que, era eso acerca de lo que se preocupaba. Respiró sonoramente. No podía importarle menos cómo esas personas se comportaran con él, ya eran bastante cautelosas y estaba acostumbrado a ser visto de esa forma. Pero había actuado por instinto antes, lo que suponía que si había importado cuando esa clase de actitud iba dirigida hacia ella. Sakura era genuinamente amable con ellos y no se merecía ser tratada distinto sólo por el hecho de que estuviese compartiendo espacio con él.

-No me importa.- Respondió simplemente, refiriéndose a su preocupación acerca de lo que sea que ella creía que él podía preocuparse. -Por ahora es lo mejor. Estaremos viviendo en su casa por un tiempo, debemos jugar bajo sus reglas.-

-¿Qué hay de ti?- Ella, sin importar que, parecía incapaz de convencerse. -Te dije que no sabía cuánto planeo quedarme y sé que no hay demasiado que hacer aquí... No pretendo mantenerte aquí. Entendería si me dejaras atrás.- Dijo, pero no lo miró al hacerlo.

No estaba emocionado por lo que se suponía que tenía que encontrar para hacer mientras ella estaba allí, pero pensó que había sido lo suficientemente claro antes. Le molestaba tener que explicar lo que consideraba obvio, pero lo aceptó desde que comunicarse con Sakura se había tratado durante mucho tiempo de lo que él pensaba que era necesario decir, lo cual se había reducido desde que ella parecía atrapar en el aire sus pensamientos no hablados.

-No voy a dejarte ahora, Sakura.- Le dijo. No ahora, no aún.

Aquello era sólo una parada en el camino que no tenía sentido para él pero era significativo para ella. Ya había hecho las paces con el hecho de dejar que fluyeran las cosas por la via que Sakura quería recorrer.

Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera sopesando más de la cuenta en la palabra "ahora".

* * *

Jamás habría pensado que terminaría pretendiendo estar casada con Sasuke, sólo había soñado en realmente estar casada con él. Pronto descubrió que fingirlo era realmente importante para la sociedad que los rodeaba. Estaba segura de que lo que sea que estuviese en la mente de esas personas no era de interés para él, puesto que evadía el contacto de la gente que ahora se entretenía tanto como podían en la casa que ambos compartían.

La dinámica de su papel en la aldea era diferente a como había sido al ser una ninja médico en cualquier otro lugar. El no usar el protector de frente tenía un efecto atrayente, aparentemente la volvía más accesible de lo que lo había sido antes para las personas en Konoha o cualquier otro lugar.

No sólo trataba a los enfermos, las mujeres de la villa la buscaban con el fin de perseguir una amistad o un poco de cotilleo. Todos querían saber más acerca de la pareja que se había mudado por algún tiempo con ellos y tenía la suficiente habilidad para haber detenido la inundación, aunque percibía que las más jóvenes-y algunas de las mayores- estaban detrás de la figura enigmática que resultaba su esposo falso.

-¡Es tan apuesto!- Una dijo cuando alcanzó a mirarlo mientras salía de casa. El único pago que podían ofrecer por sus servicios era proveerles tanto como la cosecha pudiera ofrecer, con frecuencia se turnaban para traer los vegetales a su puerta en las mañanas intentando charlar. -¿Dónde se conocieron?-

-En el país del Fuego,- respondió cada vez, más y más acostumbrada con el tiempo, diciendo las palabras naturalmente pero nunca abandonando el tenue rubor. -Éramos amigos de la infancia.- Construir su supuesta historia para que se convirtiera en algo que fuera creíble no era tan difícil si apartaba lo feo de la verdad-y las mentiras;- ellos conociéndose de niños, haberse separado y reunido de nuevo para darse cuenta de que debían estar juntos era, de cierto modo, verdad.

-Debe ser un hombre realmente estricto si incluso Chie-sama tuvo que retractarse.- La anciana Chie los había visto por lo que realmente eran, es decir, chicos de dieciocho años. Los demás por alguna razón parecían creer que eran mucho mayores.

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Tenía una idea de que el chismorreo después de la última visita de las mujeres a su casa debía haberse esparcido como un incendio. -Solamente es muy reservado.-

-Debe serlo. De otra forma, sería extraño para personas como ustedes haber escogido un estilo de vida nómada en lugar de establecerse en una buena aldea oculta.-

-¿Gente como nosotros?- Le preguntó, intentando sonar convincentemente ajena. Habían visto un poco de lo que Sasuke podía hacer-en su caso les habían contado- y tenían una idea vaga de sus habilidades como médico.

-Bueno, ya sabes. No son el tipo de gente que estaría por aquí.- Dijo una de las mujeres mayores. -Saben más que sembrar.-

Esa era una forma bonita de decirlo. -Tal vez lo haremos alguna vez. Pero apenas nos casamos,- suspiró internamente ante su propia mentira, -queremos ver el mundo antes.-

-Antes de que tengan hijos,- dijo otra. No pudo evitar balbucear. -Parecen algo jóvenes para estar planeando algo como eso aún, pero los hijos lo cambian todo. El momento en el que tengas un bebé en los brazos, en adelante será el único mundo que querrás ver.-

No perdía a menudo las riendas de su compostura-ya que todo lo que había hecho en su tiempo en solitario era practicar su naturalidad en el asunto- pero aún había momentos en los que las presunciones de aquellas mujeres la hacían enrojecer completamente. _Un bebé. El bebé de Sasuke. Estar embarazada del bebé de Sasuke._ Era imposible que no lo hiciera si esa gente hablaba de acerca de sus sueños como realidades, resultaba difícil separar la comodidad de su vida fingida y no dejarse llevar demasiado lejos por la fantasía. Su caída hasta el suelo, de cualquier forma, se relacionaba a cuán alto alcanzaba a volar. A menudo era doloroso cuando se permitía soñar tanto, hasta finalmente recobrar el sentido suficiente para recordarse a si misma que sólo se trataba de un acto y las posibilidades reales de los escenarios que ellas sugerían estaban tan lejos como siempre.

-Hey, ¿Por qué esa cara tan sombría de repente?- Preguntó una.

-No es nada,- les aseguró, recuperando la compostura. Inventó algo rápidamente. -Es sólo que Sasuke no quiere hijos.- Eso era, hasta donde sabía, también falso. El recuerdo de la reunión acerca de los deseos y aspiraciones del recién instaurado equipo siete volvió hasta su mente.

 _-Quiero restaurar mi clan y matar a cierta persona...-_

Había cumplido por un terrible error una de sus intenciones. Apenas conocía un poco al antiguo Sasuke, _¿Pero realmente conocía demasiado del Sasuke actual? ¿Aún conservaba esa aspiración, había cambiado también eso?_

-No me preocuparía por eso si fuera tú.- Opinó Kanon, el vientre hinchado por el embarazo de su propio hijo. -Mi esposo estaba completamente en contra de la idea de tener hijos porque aún somos jóvenes y no creía estar listo, pero cuando quedé embarazada no había un hombre más feliz. Tu esposo probablemente está preocupado sólo porque llevan muy poco tiempo de estar casados.-

-Si,- añadió otra, -en ese tiempo, sólo quieren disfrutar todo el tiempo que puedan para estar solos en pareja.-

Era mortificante cuán mojigatas podían ser esas mujeres y al mismo tiempo tan francas en sus comentarios, parecía que todo el tiempo que pasara allí estaba condenada a tener un rubor permanente. Las únicas veces en las cuales podía deshacerse de su embarazosa influencia era cuando hacía su trabajo y claro, cuando pensaba en que probablemente sería mortificante para ellas-y no al revés- el descubrir que compartía la habitación con un hombre que de hecho _no_ era su esposo. Claro, hasta que la imagen mental de sus rostros abochornados se desvanecía ante la propia angustia que le causaba el asunto.

La primera noche marcaría un precedente que dirigiría el resto de sus noches. Como había predicho, nunca antes había estado tan plenamente consciente de Sasuke; podía jurar que notaría incluso hasta su parpadeo más ligero. Admirar su belleza era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado al dormir junto a él en un futon, pero compartir un espacio tan confinado como una cama la llenaba de cargas que no había experimentado cuando el pensamiento más atrevido que había formulado entonces era ser capaz de alcanzar su mano otra vez.

En consecuencia, había pasado la mayor parte de sus noches despierta. Aquella primera noche, incluso aún habiendo estado desprovista del peso extra que significaba el matrimonio falso, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para dejar que su mente divagara en pensamientos que seguramente había concebido en algún punto, pero que habían sido cubiertos por asuntos de más importancia. Pero allí, todos los problemas del pasado y las preocupaciones del presente se disolvieron en la nada por la presión rápida que la recorría en conjunto con la ola de emociones que la ahogaba.

Todo, desde el ángulo perfecto de su nariz recta y la apariencia distinguida de sus pómulos debajo de los ojos afilados que la miraban de vuelta, incluso aunque estaba acostumbrada a su rostro desde hacía mucho, se derramó sobre sus entrañas retorciéndolas y esparciéndose como alguna clase de veneno especialmente tortuoso. Sintió como el pulso se le disparaba, horrorizada acerca de otro recuerdo más académico pero aún así relevante; su lección acerca de las hormonas, el entendimiento sobre el cuerpo humano que le había sido enseñado por su maestra.

No había atravesado por un tiempo especialmente difícil a través de sus años de desarrollo adolescente y eso tal vez tenía algo que ver con su propia pérdida y duelo. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para lidiar con la mayoría de las experiencias normales de los demás, todo su anhelo estaba lejos, _él,_ estaba lejos; y teniendo la guía de su maestra-y también la atención enfocada en los entrenamientos a los que era sometida- pudo entender e ir a través del proceso sin que fuera un asunto importante e incómodo. Se había reído de la experiencia de Ino y había intentado comprender la experiencia de Ten-ten, quien era un año mayor y siempre tenía una cosa o dos que recomendar con todos los cambios, pero por sí misma no había tenido un despertar hormonal propiamente dicho... Claro está, hasta que había pasado por esa situación.

Sentía como si cada uno de sus poros se abría y de todos sus nervios brotara una corriente eléctrica, mientras su mente evocaba memorias como la del beso de ambos-mucho más rico en detalles que antes- y algunos otros escenarios inexistentes creados por una mente que en aquel momento no le pertenecía. Fue alrededor de ese momento que entró en pánico.

-Buenas noches.- Le dijo, dándole la espalda. Cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que las proyecciones de su cerebro comenzaron a tornarse luces borrosas en la oscuridad de sus párpados.

Le parecía bastante vergonzoso el no mantener la compostura y dejar que un aspecto tan tedioso se apoderara de la situación. Sus sentimientos eran intensos, tanto que a veces eran difíciles de manejar, pero ya no era una niña y el no haber experimentado tales anteriormente no era una excusa para no mantener control de si misma.

Pasó algún tiempo intentando encontrar un métdo que la ayudase a manejar la presión y terminó pensando en cada otro compañero que había tenido, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi y Yamato; aunque no dejó de ser penoso, no generaba el mismo nivel de tensión. Mientras pretendía que cualquiera de ellos era quien realmente dormía detrás de ella se reducía su ansiedad, la tranquilizaba, hasta que el cansancio la superó y alcanzó a dormir.

Su subconsciente, sin embargo, no fue tan fácil de burlar. Despertó varias veces sólo para encontrar como su pulso se había elevado de nuevo en el reconocimiento instantáneo, y no podía volver a dormir hasta que no se había alejado tanto como era posible de él en el pequeño espacio que compartían.

Por supuesto, sabía que su mente la traicionaría. Habría sido fácil de predecir que su cerebro se volvería en contra de toda emoción violenta que poseía, miedo, tristeza, nostalgia y amor. El sueño que tuvo fue una recreación del terreno destrozado en el cual habían peleado. Sus labios ya estaban unidos y ella estaba especialmente consciente del toque de su mano hurgando sobre la piel desnuda a la vista. Sintió la sensación tan intensa que por un momento pensó que tendría un ataque al corazón, era tan real que estaba segura que no podía mejorar en nada, hasta que la sensación fue _demasiado_ real. El contraste de la creación de su mente con la sensación verdadera fue tan crudo que la reconoció inmediatamente y supo que había despertado porque Sasuke había estado tocando su brazo.

El acercamiento había sido accidental, pero sintió la piel quemarle como castigo. Apenas alcanzó a cerrar un ojo después. La primera noche compartiendo una cama con Sasuke resultó ser una de las peores noches de su vida sólo por eso.

La misma emoción la invadió no mucho después la segunda noche, desde que empezó a temblar incluso antes de alcanzar a tocar el colchón, sabía que si realmente quería descansar un poco tenía que convertirlo en una experiencia rutinaria y engañar a su cerebro para asimilar la situación fuera de una perspectiva romántica. No tenía idea de cómo hacer eso, pero resolvió a utilizar un método decente para hacerlo sin siquiera la necesidad de darle la espalda.

-Cuando era una niña me molestaban en la academia,- no tenía ni idea de por qué había escogido ese recuerdo en concreto para empezar, pero al menos Sasuke no la miró de un modo desalentador. -Era más pequeña que los demás y tenía complejos acerca de ciertos aspectos de mi apariencia.- La avergonzó haber traído eso a colación, _¡Ni siquiera sé por qué lo escogí para empezar! La frente y el cabello._ Su voz interna bufó. -A diferencia de los demás, no había nada realmente destacable en mi, hasta que esta vez…-

Para su alivio, Sasuke no dijo ni una palabra, pero escuchó. No había una expresión concreta en su rostro al hacerlo, pero no hubo nada que le dijera que le disgustaba lo que estaba haciendo. Tuvo en cuenta que hablar de asuntos mundanos y contarle historias del pasado podía parecer aburrido para empezar, pero aquello realmente la distrajo e incluso la hizo sentir alentada cuando las señales de sueño y aburrimiento no se manifestaron en el rostro de Sasuke.

-...y luego, Ino lanzó algunas flores como shuriken hasta su boca por la raíz, que era venenosa.- Sonrió al recordarlo. -Pensé que era la persona más genial del universo. Supongo que por primera vez tuve alguien a quién admirar, así que la seguí…- Bostezó al final del relato, y recordó decir algunas cosas más hasta quedarse completamente rendida. Todo su estrés y preocupación se había reducido al mínimo y fue genuinamente feliz cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, sola, pero con los remanentes de la presencia de Sasuke junto a ella.

Sasuke sabía que era especialmente habladora y aunque cuando eran jóvenes no había parecido apreciarlo, ésta vez al menos lo había tolerado. Su plan había funcionado, distrayendo su mente todo el tiempo hasta que estuvo demasiado cansada de sus propios relatos para caer en un sueño profundo.

El resto de la rutina cayó en su lugar después de ello. Sasuke aún estaba fuera de casa la mayor parte del tiempo, pero la fama inesperada que venía con encontrarse en una pequeña aldea se esparció como lo hizo la fiebre y el virus con el cual la gente se contagió luego. Durante la noche, contaría a Sasuke una anécdota aleatoria y Sasuke atendería a ella tan fluidamente como la vez anterior.

Mientras tanto, durante el día las personas habían empezado a venir a la casa sobre todo debido a la ola de curiosidad. Le agradaba, la sensación de ser respaldada con todas esas mujeres cocinando y pasando por allí, los niños dulces y hombres diligentes de aquel lugar. Era una pequeña comunidad que los había acogido y a la cual le agradaba serle útil, aunque tenía la certeza de que probablemente la habrían mirado con ojos reprobatorios todo el tiempo si hubiesen descubierto la verdad.

Siempre estaba muy ocupada por alguna razón u otra. Con el fin de controlar el virus, se propuso a moverse en pequeños viajes para reunir la medicina necesaria y cada vez era más involucrada en cualquier otra actividad. La invitaban todo el tiempo a las diferentes viviendas, siempre para el almuerzo pero nunca para la cena, porque era el tiempo en el que Sasuke venía a casa.

Era plena. A través de los días fue dándose cuenta cada vez más que su vida en aquel momento fluía naturalmente en el medio de su actuación, aunque falsa, tan fácil como respirar. Ya no había una cosa de la que se preocupara. Su vida se había ajustado rápidamente a un enfoque sencillo, obligaciones, compromisos sociales, una comunidad agradable y a esperar a que Sasuke volviera a casa para poder arrullar sus sentimientos en medio de su charla exhaustiva, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no lucir tan enamorada y complacida como había empezado a estarlo de una mentira.

* * *

Al menos tres de ellos enfermaron esa misma semana, Sakura cuidó de ellos.

Con el pasar de los días, confirmó que sólo eran excusas para extender su estadía. La recuperación de aquellos que estaban enfermos fue corta y sencilla considerando que era ella quien los trataba y se trataba solamente del curso natural de una enfermedad esparcida debido a las condiciones climáticas. Las lluvias habían disminuido aunque no habían terminado por completo, pero no diluviaba como lo hacía cuando el río se desbordó.

Los primeros días aseguró las medidas tomadas por los ninjas del Daimyo, pero pronto se volvió inservible desde que no había nada que estuviera cambiando ni saliéndose de control. Pronto las expediciones para dejar el ambiente sobrepoblado en el que solía estar la casa en la que vivía con Sakura no fueron sólo para alejarse de todos, si no también por su propia necesidad de encontrar algo valedero que hacer.

Atraía demasiada atención, más de la esperada considerando que Sakura y él estaban jugando a la pareja para comprarse un poco de tranquilidad. Al principio resultó extraño, luego reconoció el recelo en los hombres de la aldea y las miradas cruzadas que algunas mujeres compartían en su presencia y aquello resultó familiar e incluso más cómodo. Supuso que tenía que ver con el Rinnegan.

Sin embargo, no era completamente intolerable cuando Motoki se le acercaba de vez en cuando.

-¿Sasuke, no es así?- Asintió afirmativamente. -Ahora que tu esposa y tú decidieron quedarse un tiempo más,- Sakura debía haber estado hablando con las mujeres temas que evitaba tocar con él, por lo visto, -fuera de la cosecha somos carpinteros y nuestra ayuda ha sido solicitada en una aldea cercana. Quizás estés interesado en unírtenos.-

Era el menor de sus intereses. Les envió una mirada vacía, observando los rostros renuentes detrás del rostro bien intencionado de Motoki. Suspiró irritado en su interior, derrotado. Realmente no había necesidad de mezclarse con ellos, Sakura era lo suficientemente buena para cubrir ese papel por ambos, pero era cierto que no tenía sentido merodear durante más tiempo el asunto del río y moverse a un lugar distinto podría conseguirle algo útil que hacer. Entretanto, podría ir con ellos. No estaba acostumbrado al trabajo común pero eso no significaba que no pudiese hacerlo. Era mejor que cualquier cosa que estaba haciendo por el momento.

-Puedo hacerlo.- Respondió, y el rostro de Motoki se iluminó.

-¡Grandioso!- Exclamó con honestidad. -Sé que no es un trabajo excepcional para un shinobi, pero…-

-Es suficiente.- Le dijo por cortesía.

-Nos iremos en un rato, esperaremos por ti dentro de una hora.-

Sakura pareció preocupada cuando lo escuchó. Debía albergar las mismas dudas que los demás, así que fue forzado a esclarecer que de hecho había vivido durante cortos periodos fuera de la vida shinobi. Tuvo curiosidad al respecto, pero en general la tranquilizó saber que no estaba particularmente interesado pero no odiaba totalmente la idea.

El viaje fue lento porque ellos lo eran, aunque de todas formas el único lugar donde se quejaba de ello era en su cabeza. Hicieron esfuerzos regulares en incluirlo en la conversación, los cuales declinó cuidadosamente y fue un alivio cuando nadie se sintió ofendido por eso. En su lugar, aprovechó el tiempo para escucharlos. Las trivialidades de sus vidas no eran interesantes pero le daba un sonido de fondo a sus propios pensamientos.

Cada noche desde su llegada había tenido una dosis suficiente de las trivialidades de la vida de Sakura. Sin importar si lucía cansada ella continuaría hablando cada noche hasta caer exhausta, desde las cosas que ya conocía de antemano porque las había visto en sus recuerdos hasta las cosas que no eran tan relevantes como detalladas.

Como si fuera un recuento de sus recuerdos, Sakura empezó con su infancia. No tenía un recuerdo en específico de su niñez que incluyera a Sakura, su memoria de ese entonces estaba enfocada en los recuerdos más relevantes y vívidos, todos relativos a la época donde aún tenía una familia, pero ella tenía la forma particular de describir sus relatos que bien podía estar viéndolo todo dentro de su cabeza otra vez.

Podía imaginarse la cosa temblorosa que había sido en un rincón así como creía tener una imagen-preconcebida o no- de la versión naciente de una pequeña Sakura siguiendo la senda de las demás de su tipo, que ya lo perseguían cuando aún era un niño. No le habían importado ellas y ni siquiera les daba la suficiente atención como para reconocer su existencia individual fuera del enjambre, hasta tal vez aquella ocasión en la cual su hermano lo recogió a la salida de la academia y se dio cuenta, entretenido, de la atención innecesaria dirigida hacia él.

 _-Parece que te has ganado tu propio club de fans, otouto.-_ Mencionó su hermano, mirando el grupo de bobas niñas risueñas. Entre ellas, en la ola del recuerdo, creía que había una cabellera rosa resaltando entre ellas como un pulgar lastimado, pero eso podía estar distorsionado.

Su hermano sonrió amablemente, como siempre hacía con los niños, pero él lo miró de vuelta frunciendo el entrecejo.

Había sido gentil por naturaleza y esa era una de las más grandes evocaciones que conservaba de él hasta el momento. Pero Itachi sólo le sonreía a su madre, a muy pocas personas del clan, a los niños y a él. Había cargado el peso desde que era más joven de lo que él lo había sido en el momento, pero tenía la teoría de que Itachi no podía resistir el reflejo de un alma tan transparente como la suya; de cualquier otra persona, se escondía.

 _-No dejan de seguirme a todas partes y reírse por nada,-_ le informó, acusándolas. - _Creo que son tontas.-_

Su aniki lo miró, la sonrisa perdida y el rostro sereno que utilizaba para sermonearlo. - _No son tontas, Sasuke._ \- Declaró él, con esa facilidad que hacía parecer todo lo que salía de su boca una verdad irrevocable. - _Son sólo niñas. Es importante que no subestimes a ninguna y seas lo suficientemente inteligente para ser amable con ellas desde el principio. Son tus compañeras de clase, en el futuro alguna de ellas podría convertirse en tu compañera de equipo y tu vida podría depender no sólo de su eficiencia, si no también de su bondad.-_

» _Establecer buenas relaciones con la gente que te rodea es tan importante como entrenar._ \- En el recuerdo, sus ojos brillaron de una manera en concreto cuando dijo el resto. - _Un shinobi no es nada sin ser capaz de compartir el peso del trabajo con alguien en quien confíe lo suficiente como para contar con el.-_

Testarudo por no dejarse llevar demasiado por el obvio sobrecogimiento que sentía ante la incomprensible sabiduría de su hermano, masculló - _son molestas.-_ Le dijo. - _Y puedo cargar el peso contigo.-_ Estaba esperanzado, pero también seguro.

- _Si,-_ respondió Itachi ausentemente. - _Pero también necesitarás amigos.-_

 _-Tú eres mi amigo.-_ Insistió.

Itachi estaba tranquilo, pero se sintió extraño cuando dijo - _Soy tu hermano mayor.-_ Luego sonrió y todo estuvo bien de nuevo. _"Soy mucho más que un amigo"_ estaba implícito. Su propia preocupación, de algún modo también lo estaba.

Luego, desvaneciendo los restos de sus pensamientos, él añadió, amigable. - _Te prometo que será mejor cuando todos ustedes crezcan. Algún día incluso agradecerás tener a algunas de ellas cerca.-_ Dijo de un modo no vergonzoso, no como una provocación de los años adolescentes por venir; y lo creyó, ciegamente, como lo hacía con todo lo que Itachi decía en aquella época. Cuando le tendió la mano para llevarlo a casa todo más allá de ese recuerdo desapareció detrás de la memoria de su amor.

Fue por eso que cuando Sakura le dijo que tenía recuerdos de él siendo un niño amable, formal y cortés, lo suficiente para decir 'buenos días' y 'hasta luego', no lo recordaba, pero lo creía. Debía haber tomado en serio el consejo de su hermano como siempre lo hacía y empezado a tener distantes pero gestos menos renuentes hacia las chicas.

Eso, por supuesto, antes que la imagen que tenía de Itachi se desmoronara a pedazos e hiciera su misión de vida deshacerse de todo lo relacionado con él, incluyendo seguir sus consejos como formas de vida. Su propia reclusión después de la masacre no había sido sólo porque realmente creía que nadie podía entenderlo, también era la respuesta mecánica de repudiar cada precepto que él llegó a enseñarle, todas las formas en la que lo vio ser.

No hubo más amabilidad porque Itachi había sido amable, no hubo más cortesía porque él era cortés. Lo único que creía suficiente para seguir su camino era la verdad innegable de que Itachi era el absoluto mejor en todo, incluso si lo odiaba. Entendió que debía ser como él para ser capaz de vencerlo, para el momento creyó que esto se debía a que su hermano siempre había estado sólo. Había cargado su peso por si sólo, y él debía hacer lo mismo para ser tan fuerte como él. Intentó hacerlo, pero la vida lo había atado a Naruto y a Sakura. Itachi había estado solo y murió, Naruto y Sakura habían estado con él y le salvaron la vida.

 _-Pero también necesitarás amigos.-_

Supuso después de algunas noches que si aún no se había cansado de escucharla probablemente no lo haría en el futuro cercano. No era sólo como ella pintaba su vida, si no especialmente la forma en la que Sakura hablaba de su infancia y lo hacía evocar sus propios recuerdos de la época, alcanzando áreas de su memoria que no había tocado nunca. No era fácil evaluar cuán fácil era pensar en ellos de esa forma, Sakura los traía a colación de una forma inadvertida e hizo que fuera menos doloroso. Cada noche él no guardaba fragmentos aleatorios de sus pensamientos hablados; recobraba piezas de su vida que estaban atrapadas en la oscuridad y traídos hasta la seguridad de la luz.

Había vuelto a mantener la guardia alta ante ella, incómodo de lo que conseguía sacar fuera de él. Era molesto, nunca había llegado a sentirse tan cauteloso con otra persona como con Sakura. Había sido menos precavido con gente que había tenido intenciones de matarlo.

Aún así, no creía que sería bueno que ella desistiera. Sakura era distrayente de una manera u otra, pero cuando hablaba alcanzaba a dispersar la tensión que había sentido el primer día acerca de compartir un espacio tan cerrado con ella. No se había desvanecido completamente, no podía evitar volverse demasiado rígido y cauteloso para mantenerse a distancia, pero al menos había alcanzado a dormir sin despertar varias veces en el proceso.

Quería creer que la situación terminaría pronto, pero al paso que iban, parecía que llegaría a acostumbrarse antes de terminar finalmente de compartir la cama, considerando que tenían días en el lugar, Sakura no estaba haciendo nada realmente vital pero tampoco había abierto la boca en ningún momento para mencionar nada relativo a irse. Sus servicios como médico de cierto modo eran aprovechados, pero desperdiciados con tan poca gente y sin ninguna situación relevante para la cual ella estuviese realmente capacitada.

Aún así, dudaba que la hubiera visto antes tan natural y descuidadamente feliz. Hacía incontables tareas durante el día y cuando llegaba a casa por la noche, Sakura habría cocinado y tendría tanto de que hablar que cualquiera diría que se pasaba el día preparando que diría por la noche.

La gente la quería con facilidad. Las miradas cautelosas que eran dirigidas hacia él se convirtieron en amistosas debido a ella. Probablemente pensaban que no podía ser tan severo si estaba relacionado a Sakura y eso a él le importaba tan poco como todo lo demás. Sakura fluía tan bien con todo ello que le agradaba haberle dado el asunto del matrimonio falso. Si no lo hubiese hecho ella no habría alcanzado ese nivel de comodidad, considerando que en el pasado cercano había estado sometida a situaciones tan estresantes, otorgarle un poco de paz bien ganada parecía ser lo más justo que le debía.

Por eso no se movió durante días y aceptó las causalidades de no sólo pretender una vida marital si no también una vida civil. No estaba seguro de que llegaba a disfrutarlo como ella-era bastante indiferente al entorno que lo rodeaba- pero era un buen vuelco para variar no estar preocupado acerca de ningún asunto en específico.

-¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?- Preguntó Motoki, apuntando hacia las varas y tablones de madera listos en una pila. Un par de árboles completos estaban en el suelo mientras él trabajaba con lo que quedaba de un tercero.

Asintió cortamente. El trabajo civil terminó siendo rústico y su falta de experiencia en el le daba cierta complejidad, aunque sus habilidades ninja lo hacían lo suficientemente eficiente para no desentonar del trabajo de los otros. De cualquier forma, no creía que fuera especialmente excepcional en el oficio.

Motoki le gustaba más que los demás porque al menos intentaba callarse la mayor parte del tiempo. Ambos terminaron el trabajo duro de los árboles conforme los otros venían a recoger y refinar las piezas. Su próxima tarea fue ayudarles a martillar el armazón de la siguiente estructura que construirían. No tenía problema con las alturas y era más seguro para él que para cualquiera de ellos, pero por el momento era tiempo de descanso y los observó a todos imitándose los unos a los otros, sacando las cajas de bento para el almuerzo.

También estaba hambriento. Buscó por el bento con la bolsa de papel atada que sostenía su almuerzo para el día. Reveló una comida completa cuyo aroma era agradable.

-Es buena cocinando, ¿No es así?- Comentó Motoki, antes de arrojar algo de su propio almuerzo hasta su boca. -Las otras mujeres intentan todo el tiempo de cocinar para ambos para evitarle la tarea, pero tu esposa lo rechaza siempre, Kanon me lo ha dicho.- Dejó escapar una sonrisa complacida. -Las más ancianas de esta ciudad pueden ser bastante metiches, pero ella no las deja salirse con la suya. Sea lo que sea la razón por la cual tratan de hacerlo, no creo que lo necesite.-

No, no lo necesitaba. Desde el momento en el que había elegido ayudar a los carpinteros en la aldea cercana, sabía que Sakura era la única cocinando para él. Los primeros días se permitió a si misma ser mimada por el agradecimiento, pero se deshizo de ellas en el momento que consideró apropiado para hacerlo. Se sentía más cómodo con las cosas siendo de ese modo.

-A Sakura le gusta cocinar.- Le dijo.

En realidad, ella se preocupaba mucho por ello y él pensaba que tenía que ver con que era una médico. Nunca había tenido hábitos alimenticios particularmente buenos, pero siempre que Sakura pudiese establecerse en algún lugar donde se le permitiera cocinar, prefería hacerlo ella misma. No había estado tan bien alimentado desde la época en a cual su madre era quien se ocupaba de eso.

-Es bastante habilidosa en la mayoría de las cosas,- dijo él a su vez. -Mi esposa habla mucho todo el tiempo de lo maravillosa que es la tuya, la describe como una persona inteligente y le creo desde que pasa tanto tiempo a su alrededor. Supongo que todos se han dejado llevar un poco desde que llegaron, pero para ser justos ustedes son lo más interesante que nos ha pasado en algún tiempo. Todos tienen mucha curiosidad acerca de qué los mantiene aquí y cuánto piensan quedarse.- Motoki sonrió ampliamente de nuevo. -Tu esposa no deja escapar nada.-

Una esquina de su boca se levantó apenas un poco. Sakura era una kunoichi después de todo y resultaba entretenido pensar en como se las arreglaba para despistar a una aldea entera pendiente de sus movimientos.

-¿Por qué lo encuentras divertido?- Le preguntó. Motoki también debía tener curiosidad, pero parecía estar disfrutando de la sombra en la que mantenían a todos los demás con los detalles acerca de sus vidas. Incluso a su alrededor, la mayoría de los hombres parecían irradiar curiosidad.

-Ya era tiempo de que aprendieran una buena lección de privacidad.- Apuntó él, encogiéndose de hombros. -Habiendo crecido tan juntos y al ser criados aquí fue algo que nos fue negado desde el principio.-

Asintió, respetando al hombre un poco más.

-De cualquier forma, les he estado diciendo a todos que ustedes hacían lo que querían hacer simplemente porque pueden hacerlo. Tengo mi propia opinión al respecto, ambos son gente talentosa,- dijo Motoki con seguridad, y estuvo seguro que miraba su ojo izquierdo específicamente. -E incluso si estás aquí trabajando con nosotros, es obviamente más fácil para tu esposa estar aquí. Puede que no sepa mucho de ninjas pero sé lo suficiente acerca del matrimonio y todo lo que puedo concluir de todo esto es que solamente estás siendo un buen esposo a quien le importa su esposa y trata de complacerla. Y eso no es asunto de nadie, para ser justos.-

No era demasiado extraño exceptuando lo obvio, que ellos cayeran en el asunto del matrimonio falso cuando estaban siendo tan privados pero al mismo tiempo actuaban tan convincentemente. Sakura manejaba la cubierta de esposa sin esfuerzo y él no se esforzaba demasiado en ello, pero funcionaba.

Les agradaba Sakura e intentaban incluirla en sus actividades, la aceptaron en su comunidad a pesar de ser una extraña sólo porque se preocupaba en cuidar de la casa en la que vivían y entre ambos se referían como marido y mujer cuando era necesario, aunque los dos lo evadían aún inconscientemente. La palabra salía de su boca con dificultad y a ella no parecía irle mejor. Nunca había imaginado que llamaría a nadie por ese apelativo y no era tan fácil de fingirlo como lo era con todo lo demás.

Permanecieron en silencio después de eso, la tarde creció hasta su cúspide y pronto se encontró martillando los tablones de lo que debía ser el esqueleto del techo. El sol había dejado de hostigarlo pero la luz aún podía ser molesta cuando se reflejaba en el metal y lo cegaba momentáneamente, por eso actuó fuera de tiempo, no habiendo notado lo suficientemente rápido el movimiento.

La viga guindaba sobre la cabeza de uno de los hombres y dicho sujeto no tenía ni idea. Estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo y su mente se adelantaba a la situación en microsegundos. Era rápido pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar alcanzarlo antes de que lo golpeara.

-¡Cuidado!- Le gritó, y éste finalmente se dio cuenta.

Fue lo suficiente para asegurarse de quitar su cabeza del camino, pero no alcanzó a evitar que cayera sobre su brazo. Estuvo con él más rápido que cualquiera lo estuvo de todas formas. El brazo estaba abierto porque la viga había rasgado la piel, también estaba fracturado, pero sabía que la pérdida de sangre era peligrosa así que intentar cortar la hemorragia era una prioridad. Pensó de inmediato en Sakura pero estaban muy lejos de la aldea, aún así ella seguía siendo la ayuda más cercana. Sintió la gente aglomerarse alrededor y a un par arrodillarse para ayudarlo, arrancando pedazos de vestimenta para asistirlo a cortar el flujo de sangre.

-Mierda,- escuchó al joven pelirrojo.

-¿Puedes moverte?- Le preguntó al caído. Se veía algo verde pero la parte inferior de su cuerpo parecía estar en buenas condiciones. El tipo asintió. Se volteó hasta los otros, -necesitamos llevarlo con Sakura.-

Fue un consenso natural. Alcanzaron a regresar más rápido de lo que podían y contuvieron el sangrado tanto como fue posible. El rostro de Sakura fue el primero que vio al cruzar la puerta, fue capaz de ver el rápido cambio en su expresión, sorpresa-preocupación cuando escaneó su ropa manchada de sangre y sólo se modificó ligeramente cuando terminó de aparecer en la habitación, cargando el brazo bueno del hombre sobre su cuello y siendo seguido por rostros preocupados detrás. Se puso en acción con velocidad felina, la pericia obvia en la naturaleza de sus movimientos.

-Sobre la mesa,- ordenó Sakura.

Empezó a examinarlo y al mismo tiempo a calmar el humor de todo el mundo. Observarla en aquellas circunstancias siempre resultaba algo novedoso.

Sakura se deshizo del torniquete y comenzó a sanarlo de inmediato. Cuando consideró que tenía la situación bajo control, le echó un vistazo a sus alrededores viéndola crecer en los ojos de los demás. Realmente no era la gran cosa, un par de huesos rotos y sangrado, él la había visto hacer cosas increíbles, pero para ellos bien podía ser un milagro lo que estaba haciendo. Las heridas estuvieron cerradas en mucho menos de lo que tomó traerlo hasta ella y el ambiente de admiración persistió aunque el herido permanecía inconsciente sobre la mesa, pero sanado a la vista.

-Estará débil al despertar por la pérdida de sangre. Asegúrense de que beba agua y coma bien. Estaré revisando su brazo a menudo, pero pueden llevárselo ahora.- Se volteó hasta los hombres reunidos en la sala. Se dispuso a seguirlos, pero Sakura lo alcanzó y lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

-¿Podrías quedarte un poco más, por favor?- Pidió ella.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron solos, Sakura jugueteó ausentemente con el trapo manchado de sangre entre sus dedos, la palidez manchada de carmesí. Le disgustó la visión, pero cuando su mirada subió hasta el rostro de ella, estaba realmente seria.

-¿Quién hizo el torniquete?- Preguntó ella.

-Yo.-

Ella masculló bajo su aliento y cruzó los brazos, no lucía severa, si no preocupada y curiosa. -¿Qué sabes exactamente de para qué debe ser usado?-

Pestañeó. -Para prevenir la pérdida de sangre.-

-Uh huh.- Concedió ella. -¿Has hecho uno antes?-

Sacudió la cabeza en respuesta. _¿A qué viene todo esto?_

-Un torniquete,- comenzó en un tono de lección educativa, -es una maniobra usada para comprimir los vasos sanguíneos con el fin de que no se abran y derramen la sangre creando una hemorragia, y sobre todo para asegurar que la sangre siga circulando a través del cuerpo hasta el cerebro y los demás órganos principales, lo cual mantiene vivo al herido.- Explicó.

La miró interrogante, aún sin entender. Sakura parecía esperar que le dijera algo en concreto. _¿No había dicho ya que había hecho lo correcto?_ Ella suspiró, los brazos languidecieron a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Te acabo de decir que la sangre mantiene vivos los tejidos. Los vasos sanguíneos son canales por donde la sangre fluye. Cuando se utiliza esa maniobra en específico se debe ser especialmente cuidadoso, quieres evitar que la sangre se derrame. ¿Utilizaste una vara en el tuyo?- Negó con la cabeza en respuesta. -Te faltó presión. Pudo haberse desangrado de todas formas.-

»Estás fuera de alcance si otro accidente ocurre y en cuestiones como esta el tiempo y manejo apropiado son vitales. Me preocupa,- señaló ella, -y entiendo que no lo supieras, pero no puedo permitirlo.-

Levantó una ceja, intrigado. Ella dio un gran respiro. -Quiero que aprendas ninjutsu médico, Sasuke.- Dijo, suave y serena, pero reconoció que no era precisamente una petición.

Nunca había estado interesado y tampoco había sido necesario. Después de abandonar Konoha, Kabuto había sido el responsable de su salud y cuidado ya que se suponía que sería el próximo recipiente de Orochimaru; había sido él quien se había ocupado de enseñarle lo básico. Cualquier falta de conocimiento que tenía en la materia era el resultado de cuanto le disgustaba estar alrededor de Kabuto para limitarse a almacenar lo primordial y perderse lejos de su presencia. Escogió a Karin como miembro de Taka pensando en sus habilidades curativas tanto como en su rastreo.

Había sido excepcionalmente autosuficiente en cada disciplina, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de cuanto dependía de otros en ese aspecto, su vida estando en juego por ello.

-De esa forma podrás ser capaz de auxiliar cualquier situación para los demás y para ti mismo siempre que esté lejos, añadió Sakura intentando convencerlo. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y la exigencia se transformó en otra perspectiva a la vista, le tendía la oferta con la certeza de quien entrega un obsequio. -Yo te enseñaré.-

De todas las personas a las que les había confiado la vida no había nadie en quien lo hiciera tan completamente como en Sakura. Nunca pensó en otra opción que no fuese aceptar, aquel reto era la primera cosa realmente interesante que sucedía desde el comienzo de su viaje.

Él asintió y ella sonrió, complacida

* * *

Aquella sonrisa había sido el comienzo de otra faceta aún desconocida recién descubierta de Sakura. Si bien era cierto que había talento natural en ella, no era difícil resolver que la explicación de su éxito estaba directamente relacionada a la eficiencia de su disciplina. Esperaba que el asunto fuese complejo, pero estaba sorprendido del nivel que ella esperaba de él.

Esa noche antes de dormir Sakura pasó algo de tiempo buscando entre su equipaje los pergaminos necesarios y señaló cada uno en el orden que pretendía que los estudiara. Era natural que el estudio del organismo viniera primero, pero sólo lo había considerado cuando la gran cantidad de material se encontró sobre su regazo. Al principio sólo había pensado en que podía significar técnicas especialmente difíciles para practicar.

-No tendrás que leer todo eso solo,- informó Sakura. -Te dirigiré en lo básico para que seas capaz de guiarte a ti mismo en los textos avanzados.-

Sus historias antes de dormir también se modificaron. Su entusiasmo estaba ahí, explícito en la forma conocedora en las cuales explicaba acerca del cuerpo y su funcionamiento, alternando con las ilustraciones de los pergaminos. El manejo de su teoría era tan completo como en la práctica, pero luego recordó que Sakura había tenido todas las respuestas correctas en el examen de la primera fase del examen chunnin y se volvió algo predecible.

-Esto será intensivo.- Bostezó, recostada a su lado en la cama. -Pero tan pronto como termines los tres primeros pergaminos podemos empezar a practicar.-

Fue como lo prometió. Los textos eran extensos, llenos de complejidad y a menudo su guía era necesaria para seguir las direcciones apropiadas de los temas. Cuando estaban en la fase de estudio teórico fue bastante molesto encontrarse con la certeza de que se suponía que esa sería la fase fácil.

Alternaba la lectura con algo de su propio entrenamiento físico ya que lo ayudaba a manejar la tensión y continuó uniéndose a los aldeanos el tiempo posible en los trabajos fuera de la villa. Lo que pensó que sería una estadía monótona eventualmente se convirtió en un nuevo reto personal. Le gustaba la dificultad casi tanto como pensaba que era una molestia, y para ser justos, Sakura hacía que el estudio fuera más interesante y menos tedioso.

-Transcurren para crecer como ramas desde la base del corazón, como una vid extendiéndose,- Sakura trazó el camino, primero señalando su pecho y luego siguiendo el camino de los vasos con la punta de los dedos sobre la piel de los brazos. -Saber donde están las principales y donde se dividen es necesario cuando se necesita hacer una incisión, así que tendrás que esforzarte por memorizarlo.-

Lo hacía. Notó que estaba empezando a ver las cosas de forma de una perspectiva distinta. Percibía allí donde su pulso bombeaba y también los extremos de los huesos que se asomaban a través de la piel colocándole nombres cada vez que lo hacía. Los pergaminos tomaban la mayor parte de su tiempo, en parte por su compromiso y la otra porque estaba realmente interesado en comenzar a ejecutar las técnicas. La poca comunicación que mantenía con todos los demás excluyéndola a ella se había reducido a lo más mínimo. Su tiempo libre siempre que resultaba estar alrededor de los hombres de la villa lo gastaba lo más lejos posible de ellos así no podían interrumpirlo.

Aún así, no se sorprendió cuando sintió los pasos venir hasta él, la imagen de la persona que salió de los árboles no había sido tan predecible a pesar de eso. Puso el pergamino abajo para recibirla, desde que las leyes sociales volvían especialmente malo ignorar a la anciana que a cualquiera de los otros, como había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-Bueno, aquí está Sasuke-san,- dijo Chie a manera de saludo. -Si te preguntas que hago aquí, vine a dar un paseo. Necesitaba alejarme un poco de todas. Algunas no podrían respirar solas ni aunque se les fuera la vida en ello, supuse que era tiempo de que se las arreglaran por su cuenta un rato.-

Desde que había tenido que inventar que estaba casado con Sakura debido a su prejuicio al respecto sólo habían tenido breves encuentros. Sabía que pasaba algo de tiempo alrededor de Sakura por lo que ella había contado y visto el mismo, pero Chie era inteligente como para intentar repetir el mismo patrón con él. Sin embargo, estando tan separado de los demás como lo estaba en ese momento, eso hacía bastante obvio que había ido a buscarlo a ese lugar.

-¿Esos son pergaminos médicos los que tienes ahí?- Preguntó ella, de pie a su lado. No se molestó en responder. -Para ser honestos... me resistí a creer que aceptarías a aprender ninjutsu médico sólo por la preocupación de Sakura con el incidente.-

 _¿Qué podía saber Chie de él de todas formas?_ Lo que sea que hiciera debería ser una sorpresa para ella. -Mi esposa pensó que era lo correcto y yo estuve de acuerdo.-Tal vez las únicas veces a las que se refería a Sakura como su esposa era cuando hablaba con la anciana.

-Exactamente por eso,- apuntó ella. -Podrás creer que no sé nada sobre ti, pero soy lo suficiente vieja como para reconocer al menos lo esencial de algunas personas, sobre todo de los hombres. Lo que alcancé a reconocer en ti es que eres un chico orgulloso. Hay hombres que tienen un orgullo sin sentido sobre nada en particular, pero no creo eso de ti. El tuyo parece provenir de bases firmes, desde el emblema en tu espalda, tu ojo de aspecto extraño y tu actitud en general. El hombre más peligroso que conocí en mi vida comparte esa esencia contigo.-

Estaba equivocada. No tenía orgullo por nada en particular.

-¿Y por qué eso...?- continuó, desinteresado, -¿...cambiaría esto?- gesticuló hacia el pergamino.

-Aceptaste a hacerlo bajo su tutela.- Dijo ella, como si estuviera explicándose.

-Sakura es la única persona que podría enseñarme algo como esto.- Zanjó el asunto, todo eso carecía de sentido para él.

Asintió, arreglándoselas para lucir algo perpleja. -Nunca me tragué por un minuto que estuvieran casados cuando lo dijiste la primera vez,- prorrumpió, no estuvo sorprendido por esa declaración. -No fue difícil darme cuenta de que ella te adora, aunque eso tampoco me decía mucho. Pero luego me pregunté cuáles podrían ser las razones por las cuales mintieras y no encontré ninguna. Me resigné a confiar en tu palabra sabiendo que era improtable que te atrapara admitiendo verbalmente tu supuesto amor por ella o algo así, pero luego haces esto.-

-¿Y esto sería?-

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Reprobaría completamente la estadía de ambos aquí si no estuviesen casados. Darían un mal ejemplo a la generación más joven, sería vergonzoso.- No había forma de que siempre que hablaba con la anciana no sintiera la necesidad de colocar los ojos en blanco. -Pero su matrimonio me parece creíble ahora.- Chie le dio una mirada rápida al pergamino en su regazo antes de darse vuelta y empezar a regresar sobre sus pasos. -También hay cierto orgullo en la forma en como te refieres a ella, así que nadie nota que Sakura no tiene un anillo o el emblema de tu clan en ningún lugar. No hay dudas de que son un matrimonio por aquí y por ahora eso es suficiente.-

 _¿Por ahora?_

Miró un rato en la dirección que había partido. Pensaba comunicarle a Sakura que Chie no tenía dudas de que lo del matrimonio era una cubierta y que cabía la posibilidad de que la convivencia perfecta que había experimentado hasta el momento se desmoronara ante esto, pero Sakura lo abordó primero antes de que pudiese decir nada.

-¿Terminaste el último pergamino?-

-Casi,- respondió. No había tenido un conteo de tiempo apropiado pero creía tener semanas con el.

-Eso funciona por ahora,- anunció Sakura. Ella le había preguntado cada noche, a modo de evaluación así que no estaba sorteando el asunto y honestamente debía considerar que era el momento. -Podemos comenzar a practicar cuando quieras.-

Sus palabras fueron bienvenidas. Después de ahogarse en textos durante semanas estaba ansioso por empezar realmente y validar su conocimiento actual.

-Empecemos,- le demandó. Sakura le sonrió, su propio entusiasmo visible.

-Lo primero es mantener en la cabeza el área de la herida, inspeccionarla.- Comenzó. -Observar cuales estructuras han sido afectadas para saber exactamente cómo y qué vas a hacer. Lo que hace el ninjutsu médico es acelerar el proceso natural de curación del cuerpo. En una hemorragia por ejemplo, ayudas a unir la ruptura de los vasos sanguíneos y a la vez promueves el taponamiento en la piel multiplicando la fibrina.- Hizo una pequeña pausa y la instó a continuar con un gesto. -La forma en la que funciona es redirigiendo la corriente de chakra fuera del cuerpo, los canales que utiliza para salir son importantes, porque hace la diferencia entre el chakra curativo y el que se usa regularmente para atacar.-

»Tsunade-shishō me hizo empezar con animales, pero lo odié totalmente y preferiría no hacerlo.- Se revolvió por la habitación hasta encontrar un kunai. Alcanzó a sostener su muñeca antes de que rasgara la superficie de la piel de su brazo.

-Lo haremos conmigo.- Le dijo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Al principio debes aprender a controlar el flujo fuera de tu cuerpo hasta otro, que desde fuera y de vuelta a ti. Trabajar para lidiar con la curación y al mismo tiempo experimentarla es algo avanzado e inicialmente entorpecería tu trabajo. Empezaremos con rasguños en la epidermis, iremos profundizando siempre que seas capaz de cerrar la herida anterior.-

No tuvo más opción que resignarse y sólo lo comprendió cuando el corte estuvo hecho, una gota de sangre se desbordó de el y el chakra verde se iluminó desde sus propias manos. Era extremadamente difícil dirigir el chakra fuera de su cuerpo para hacer que hiciera lo que pretendía. Recordó los principios y sus consejos, pero estaba derrochando demasiado chakra y no parecían haber muchos avances considerando que sólo se trataba de un rasguño. Para cuando ella retiró su brazo, vio que el corte no estaba parejamente cerrado y notó que sentía una considerable exhaustación de energía.

-Te dije que no sería fácil.- Advirtió ella.

-Ahora entiendo porqué excedes en esto.- Le manifestó, mirándose las manos desprovistas de chakra curativo y su rostro interrogante. -Tu control de chakra. Era difícil medir cuán preciso era desde afuera sin haber usado nunca una técnica que requiriera un control tan exacto de manejo de la energía.-

-Es importante saber como controlarlo, es cierto.- Dijo ella, el índice elevado. -Pero manejar este tipo de técnicas es una herramienta útil para mejorar otros estilos. Es como abrir un grifo: el agua representa el chakra, el manejo del chakra está dado por la habilidad para abrir el grifo. Si no mides con precisión la apertura, el agua se derrama al máximo.-

»Tienes un buen manejo del chakra, así que ya puedes controlar cuidadosamente cuánto puedes abrir el grifo dependiendo de la cantidad de agua que necesites... ¿Pero qué si el agua no fuera a volcarse libremente, sino hasta un recipiente en específico? ¿Qué si dependiendo de la situación, el recipiente variara en tamaño?

»Para llenar un recipiente grande, abrir el grifo completamente sería la opción más correcta ya que alcanzaría a llenarse tan rápido como la situación lo ameritara ¿Pero qué si se tratara de un recipiente pequeño? Si intentaras abrirlo con el grifo abierto a su máximo, tendrías que ser increíblemente rápido para cerrarlo en el momento exacto que el recipiente se llenara para evitar que se desbordara. Permitir que eso suceda sería un desperdicio de chakra, mientras que los recipientes representen las diferentes heridas o afecciones.

»Debes aprender a redirigir precisamente tu flujo de chakra. Si es una sutura lo que necesitas, necesitas moldear el chakra tal para que se conviertan aguja e hilo. Sé que suena problemático, pero puede practicarse. Estás calificado por encima de muchas personas que he visto lograrlo, tú lo harás excelentemente.-

Era un nuevo ritual, verla lastimarse cada noche con el objetivo de que él pudiese curarla, lenta pero cada vez más eficientemente. El rostro de Sakura siempre estaba despejado, los ojos verdes confiados y alentadores. Cada día que progresaba, la herida que ella se inflingía era cavada más profunda en su piel. El ligero pánico de ver su sangre derramarse se convirtió en su nueva obsesión por detenerlo. Se comportaba bastante profesionalmente considerando que nunca podía atisbar el dolor en su rostro y hasta ahora no le había enseñado a aliviarlo.

Sakura vio la alarma en sus ojos una noche en donde la sangre empezó a derramarse preocupantemente rápido y abundante. -Las heridas se curan, Sasuke.- Le recordó ella, la luz en sus ojos lo distrajo momentáneamente del fluido carmesí. -Y nunca son tan bien curadas como cuando son sanadas por quien las causó.- Sabía que era estúpido, la había visto regenerar tejidos de la nada. Aún así, era bastante lo que le repugnaba aquel método de entrenamiento.

Esa fue una de las primeras profundas que sanó completamente y ella lo recibió con una sonrisa cálida. Después de limpiar, Sakura se estiró en su lugar de la cama, acariciando ausentemente la línea rosa que había sido su última herida.

-Tu entrenamiento,- le dijo, por primera vez iniciando una de aquellas conversaciones. Tenía en mente lo que ella le había dicho a aquel niño sollozante de vuelta en la clínica de Suna. -¿Por qué esto? Tú eres un ninja de tipo Genjutsu.- Lo cual significaba que para ella era más fácil manejarlo que para los que no lo eran. -¿Por qué no construir esa fuerza antes de definirte por cualquiera otra disciplina?-

Sakura cruzó los dedos sobre su abdomen. -Porque pensaba que mis habilidades eran inexistentes cuando éramos niños, y también constantemente en cómo podría añadir algo por mi cuenta y hacer algo que pudiera beneficiarnos a todos como equipo.- Jugó con sus dedos. -Todo lo que pasó en esa época me mostró a dónde quería dirigirme y finalmente encontré una figura con quién compararme en Tsunade-shishō. Eso era lo apropiado para mí, nunca me equivoqué.-

-¿Inexistente?- Repitió.

-En aquel tiempo nos dijeron que los equipos eran sorteados en grados de habilidad y capacidades, tres puestos desde lo mejor hasta lo deficiente para que cada equipo estuviese balanceado. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que se suponía que yo debía ser quien estaba en el medio de los dos extremos que ustedes marcaban,- se rió. -Pero me di cuenta rápido de que estaba en el fondo de la escalera. ¿Puedes imaginar que hubiera perseguido mi habilidad con el Genjutsu teniéndote a ti en mi equipo? Habría sido innecesario y me habría confinado a tu sombra.

»Naruto y tú excedían algunos estilos y también manejaban en gran parte los otros, así que sólo era normal que en ese momento sintiera que sería inútil a aspirar a igualarlos en algo.-

»Luego encontré a esta mujer que no sólo era excepcional si no que también podía entender mi dilema, atascada con dos problemáticos como compañeros de equipo que también eran a su vez excepcionales, pero ella no estaba a su sombra... y ellos habían llegado a depender de ella tanto como ella de ellos. Sólo aspiraba lo mismo, así que me preocupé por crear mi propio camino en lugar de seguirlos en los suyos.-

Nunca pensaba demasiado en aquella época como para recordar a menudo que Sakura tenía tan poca estima para si misma tiempo atrás, lo suficiente como para que él sintiera la necesidad de recordarle que si ellos no hubiesen sido tres muchas cosas habrían salido terribles. La forma en la que hablaba del pasado, aún así, era agradable. No seguía lamentándose de haber tenido menos a su favor, parecía regocijarse en el hecho de que habiendo tenido que trabajar más duro que Naruto o él había terminado adquiriendo poderes que ninguno de ellos podía replicar. Sakura nunca le había hablado tan abiertamente de Tsunade, pero era notorio que había construido una relación sólida con la sannin que la había entrenado. No había forma de que pudiera reflejarse con eso.

-Fue como un regalo,- entendió que se refería la tutela de Tsunade. -Siempre tuve la intención de compartirlo cuando tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo. Nunca pensé que tú terminarías siendo mi primer discípulo.- Los dientes asomaron en su sonrisa. -Pero supongo que solamente es natural, si me hubiesen preguntado a quién le daría esta habilidad, probablemente tú hubieras sido uno de los primeros nombres que pasarían por mi mente.-

A menudo tenía problemas con que ella mantuviera esa actitud en la que parecía agradecerle cada vez que hacía algo especialmente bien. _¿Qué rayos se suponía que le estaba agradeciendo?_ Era ella quien le estaba enseñando, rasgándose a si misma y siendo lo suficientemente paciente con todos sus errores.

No entendía por qué seguía agradeciéndole por todo. Si existía algo que Sakura le había enseñado bien durante ese entrenamiento era que las heridas eran más fáciles de ser inflingidas que restauradas. Había pasado años sumiéndola en la miseria y apenas tenía algo más de dos meses en su presencia para que fuera suficiente para compensar el daño causado.

Durante la siguiente práctica la punta del kunai cavó más profundo.

-Los vasos sanguíneos y nervios son una prioridad,- instruyó Sakura con la calma usual, -recuerda lo que dije de las capas basales. Las capas superficiales de la piel sanan por sí solas rápidamente.- Cuando retiró el kunai la sangre se vertió y manchó su ropa, la cama, corrió por su brazo y el chakra curativo empezó a emanar incluso antes de comandarlo.

Los conceptos estaban mezclados en su cabeza y era bastante difícil cerrar una brecha tan grande, cubriendo lo vital y todo lo demás al mismo tiempo, era como intentar contener cientos de pequeñas goteras al mismo tiempo. Gotas de sudor corrieron por su frente al concentrarse.

-Ha pasado una hora, Sasuke. Es suficiente por el momento.- Ella trató de recuperar su brazo, pero él la forzó a permanecer donde estaba.

-No he terminado.- La reparación de las capas basales estaba hecha, pero el corte aún estaba abierto en la superficie.

-Es mucho tiempo, revisa tu reserva de chakra. Empiezas a manejar el chakra curativo de manera precisa, pero aún puedes mejorarlo.- Se sentía mucho más drenado que antes, era cierto. Sin embargo, la idea de no terminar lo molestaba más de lo que creía.

-Ciérrala.- Le ordenó en referencia a la herida, pero Sakura parecía ignorarlo. Se movió alrededor para limpiar el tajo. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- Exigió su atención. -Cierra eso, Sakura, no está lista.-

-Lo estoy haciendo,- respondió al vendarlo. -Sanará pronto porque ya trabajaste la mayor parte.-

No esperaba reaccionar de esa forma, estaba tenso e irritado por haber sobrepasado el límite de tiempo y la frustración causó que las palabras salieran ásperas de su boca.

-Suficiente.- Sentenció. -Comenzaré a hacer esto por mi cuenta.- De esa forma se libraría de su agradecimiento y la molestia de seguir usándola como sujeto de prueba.

Ella gesticuló una negativa. -Todavía es muy pronto, no sabes aún como manejar el dolor...-

-Lo he decidido ya, Sakura.- Reafirmó e ignoró la ligera decepción en sus ojos incluso en la impasividad de su rostro. Probablemente pensaba que no quería más de sus enseñanzas y eso la lastimaba, pero que lo creyera resultaba mejor que tener que explicarse en aquel momento.

-Está bien, entonces.- La forma en la que se resignó con el asunto le hizo sostenerse el puente de la nariz. Cuando se serenó de nuevo también tuvo la necesidad de explicarse.

-A ti te disgustaban los métodos de Tsunade. A mi no me gustan los tuyos. Tomaré tus enseñanzas pero haré esto dentro de mis propios límites.-

-Ya veo,- suspiró ella. -Pensé que estaba siendo tan práctica como podía ser,- se explicó, como si apenas hubiera descubierto su error. -De todas formas, si no utilizas ninguna de las dos alternativas temo que trabajar en ti mismo lo hará todo mucho más difícil.- Asintió, determinado. -Entonces supongo que está bien, puedes empezar por tu cuenta. Si aún necesitas mi ayuda te la daré cuando sea necesario, seguiré supervisándote de todos modos.-

El brazo en cuestión reposaba sobre su cadera, Sakura estaba encarándolo en medio de un sueño profundo. Aún si cerraba los ojos, la imagen de la herida que lentamente empezaba a sanar aparecía en su mente. No podía explicar la ansiedad que le generó no ser capaz de continuar la curación y ser detenido mucho antes de terminar. Haberse sentido momentáneamente incapaz no tenía tanto peso como el desagrado que le causaba la idea de que aquella herida existiese aún. Nunca antes le había importado conscientemente lastimar a alguien, al menos así había sido hasta que llegó a lastimarla. La cicatriz en proceso de su brazo era especialmente llamativa y al verla lo único que ocupaba su mente era cuánto quería deshacerse de ella.

Cuando comenzó a lesionarse y curarse a si mismo entendió a que se refería ella. Con el pasar de los días, para cuando alcanzó a curar la primera herida profunda entre un límite de tiempo seguro y un manejo de chakra decente, ya tenía algunos cortes que había sido incapaz de terminar y terminaron sanando por su cuenta dejando marcas.

Le tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que pensó que sería, pero lo consiguió. Sakura estaba allí cuando lo hizo, parada debajo del marco de la puerta. Cuando la luz verde se extinguió y la piel de su pantorrilla estuvo enmendada, ella le sonrió.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado la tutela de alguien y mucho más desde que cualquiera le diera esa clase de sonrisa, siendo Kakashi tal vez el último. No era particularmente importante, pero lo almacenó. El orgullo era un sentimiento cálido que pocas veces había llegado a experimentar, pero seguía pensando varias veces al día en la cicatriz y en cómo le había causado dolores incluso mayores y podía hacer menos por ello de lo que podía hacer aprendiendo ninjutsu médico para repararla.

 _-..._ _era_ _al momento específico donde me di cuenta de que el ninjutsu médico es para el cuerpo lo que el amor es para el alma.-_

Sakura le había dicho eso a ese chico entonces. El concepto del amor para ambos tenía significados totalmente opuestos. Cuando veía a Sakura sonreírle de esa manera, su credo debía tener algo de sentido.

* * *

Sasuke era un genio y sabía de antemano que era igual de testarudo, así que lo dejó ser. Era una conclusión justa que ocurriera lo que le dijo que iba a ocurrir y todo el proceso se hubiese vuelto más duro para él, así que se limitó a observarlo y aportar su consejo siempre que fuese necesario. Sabía que intentaba cubrir detrás de palabras duras que le disgustaba incluso causarle unos insulsos rasguños... (Que de hecho no lo eran, pero tenía una alta resistencia al dolor y se había asegurado de que no se notara que lo sentía).

Aquello le decía bastante de la psicología de Sasuke, considerando que ya había atravesado por cosas realmente malas antes, posiblemente el asunto de la pelea había tenido un resultado no esperado. O tal vez sólo se trataba del Sasuke que había conocido siempre... El que le había quebrado los brazos a Dosu por haberle dado una paliza que la había dejado con un aspecto terrible.

- _¿Quién te ha lastimado, Sakura?-_

Si había aprendido algo acerca de Sasuke en el tiempo reciente había sido que después de salir de nuevo a la luz, la forma en la que los buenos sentimientos de Sasuke se manifestaban con más fuerza era en su sentido de protección. Con ellos se había jurado a escudar Konoha y no dudaba de que por la misma razón la hubiera recogido en la Arena. Lo respetaba, por eso sabía mejor que forzarlo a la curación animal como Tsunade lo había hecho cuando ella se había quejado de lo mismo.

La complacía enormemente la forma en la que tomaba cada una de sus palabras en cuenta. Siempre que hacía una sugerencia o lo corregía en algo, él lo aplicaba todo. Había transcurrido un largo camino desde el chico que evitaba preguntarle cómo había conseguido trepar el árbol en su primer entrenamiento para aprender a movilizar el chakra.

-Eso estuvo perfecto,- alabó. No había rastro de la herida a excepción del suave rosa de la piel regenerada y se había tomado mucho menos tiempo en sanarla que la anterior. -Creo que es apropiado que empieces a trabajar con el dolor y la hinchazón al mismo tiempo, pero tienes que leer tus textos…-

Las noches se convirtieron en algo que ansiaba en lugar de algo que le causaba ansiedad. Había tenido que estudiar sin descanso durante su propio entrenamiento hacía años y toda esa cantidad de tiempo la había pasado sola. Naruto se había ido de la aldea a entrenar con Jiraiya e incluso si tenía a amigos como Shikamaru era cierto que no tenían estudios en común. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que se había sentido bastante sola en el mundo hasta que llegó a compartir tantas cosas con alguien antes de dormir.

-¿Si la sustancias químicas que excitan el dolor en los receptores pueden ser dispersadas por la corriente del chakra, cómo puede evitarse que se acumulen de nuevo en la herida cuando acaba la curación?- Preguntó Sasuke, mirándose las manos.

-¡Oh, esa es una buena!- Le sonrió. -No puede hacerse. Las sustancias se acumularán eventualmente y por eso administramos medicación para el dolor. Sólo hay dos formas de aliviar el dolor,- Sasuke siendo comunicativo era especialmente extraordinario, pero que fuera especialmente inquisitivo la hacía querer resolver cada una de las dudas que pudiese tener. -La primera es sanar completamente la fuente del dolor, o continuamente disipar las sustancias que hacen que duela, pero eso no sería práctico.-

Él asintió satisfecho. Ambos apoyaban la espalda en el espaldar, parcialmente sentados. Ella se encontraba ligeramente inclinada en su dirección y Sasuke miraba hacia al frente, recto en su sitio. Se miraba las manos hasta que dirigió la mirada hacia su brazo.

-Quiero que me enseñes a curar cicatrices.- Sasuke dijo de repente.

Una sonrisa pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. De verdad debía molestarlo si le estaba pidiendo algo como eso considerando que ya no le dolía.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza. -No se hace.- Sentenció. -¿Conoces algo acerca del kintsuchi?- Sasuke asintió. -Es lo mismo con el ninjutsu médico. Rellenas la brecha, los lugares rotos y regeneras los espacios con multiplicación celular, como el oro líquido rellena los espacios rotos de los jarrones. Si la cerámica no estuviese rota, si derramaras el líquido sobre ella sólo se pegaría a la superficie y le añadiría una capa más.

»Esta herida, por ejemplo,- levantó el brazo de la cicatriz. -Sanó hace días, es una abertura cerrada. Si utilizas ninjutsu médico con la intención de regenerar las células sólo las multiplicarías y romperías de nuevo el tejido ya que empezaría a ocupar mucho más espacio. Eres incapaz de cambiar las características celulares en si, así que sólo crearías otra herida y no harías nada por la cicatriz.-

Sasuke procesó la explicación y permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos.

-¿Por qué no cerraste la herida antes de que empezara a cicatrizar?- No era tanto una pregunta como una exigencia.

Revisó la cicatriz en cuestión. No era muy grande, de hecho, era delgada y limpia ya que había sido ella misma quien se inflingió la herida. Era una marca tenue, no abultada y sólo notable porque había sido hecha no demasiados días atrás, aunque se volvería mucho más borrosa con el tiempo; irrelevante, pero significativa.

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado acerca de mi clan, Sasuke?-

* * *

Apenas.

La existencia del clan Haruno había sido una de la que apenas se enteró meses atrás porque ella lo había mencionado. Recordaba que era un clan menor y que Sakura había dicho que no era particularmente importante

Ella le dio una sonrisa incómoda. -Ya. Eso es porque no somos particularmente buenos en nada.- Había tomado su espacio para recordar como una negativa absoluta.

Sakura debía haber hablado interminablemente por días acerca de muchas cosas pero nunca había traído ese tema a colación.

-Se supone que el clan Haruno debería ser uno ninja considerando que parte de sus miembros lo son, pero ninguno alcanzó un rango alto o hizo nada notable para ser reconocidos como tal.- Confesó ella. -Cuando comencé a ser aprendiz de Tsunade-shishō también cargaba con ese peso. No tenía habilidades especiales ni había heredado una técnica sucesoria, así que antes de comenzar mi entrenamiento mis aspiraciones eran bastante parecidas a las de mis familiares, alcanzar algún rango medio y luego casarme, tener una familia.

»Pasé algo de tiempo planificando como criaría a los hijos que tendría,- Sakura pausó y se sonrojó un poco. -Pero nunca qué les enseñaría, por que no tenía mucho que enseñar. Ya sabes el resto, conocí a Tsunade-shishō, y aunque era una pesadilla, violenta y bebía demasiado fue fácil amarla fuera de la admiración. Shizune me entendía. Quiero mucho a mi madre,-

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba afirmar algo así. Sakura nunca tenía mucho que decir acerca de sus padres.

-y aunque sé que no es el mismo amor que le tengo a Tsunade-shishō,- continuó ella, -no puedo diferenciarlos demasiado. Puede que sea difícil para ti entender.- _Lo es_. Probablemente lo dijo por la escepticidad en su rostro. -Pero una me creó y la otra me construyó casi tanto en la misma medida. Puede que me esté yendo por las ramas y te estés preguntando qué tiene que ver todo esto con la pregunta que hiciste, pero la verdad es que no he pensado en mucho tiempo en seguir las aspiraciones que tenía a los doce años.-

»Empecé a esperar a alguien a quien pudiera enseñarle las habilidades que me habían sido confiadas, terminara teniendo hijos o no quería tener alguien que tomara mis enseñanzas de la misma forma en la que Tsunade-shishō lo hizo conmigo. Se convirtió en mi regalo más precioso: la voluntad de retribuir vida.-

»Sé que no eres realmente mi aprendiz y que sólo te enseño lo esencial pero incluso así es bastante especial, me hace realmente feliz que seas tú. Me preocupa siempre estar alguna vez demasiado lejos para ayudar a los que quiero, pero me has dado el alivio de saber que si algo sucede tú podrás lidiar con ello debido a que has accedido a aprender. Ya sabes...

»...cuando ya no estemos tan cerca.- No era una acusación. Había algo de tristeza en esa aclaración, pero también seguridad. Sakura sabía que pasaría. -Sobre la cicatriz, sólo quería algo que me recordara a cuando hicimos esto juntos, saber que llegaste a arreglarlo. Una de las razones por las cuales no te dejé terminar y no la sané yo misma fue porque de ser así, no habría dejado marca.-

No podía evitar distanciarse de la forma en la que se desarrollaban sus pensamientos. Antes de que alcanzara a terminar la oración había tenido una oportunidad o dos de pensar que estaba loca, pero al mismo tiempo, existía esa parte de él que se separaba de su ser racional y entendía los sentimientos que conseguía irradiar. Era fastidioso como sus palabras crecían en dimensión para alcanzar lo que la rodeaba, no le era posible estar absolutamente remiso a la existencia de la cicatriz.

Aún así, aún estaba eso que había llamado su atención desde el momento en el que lo había dicho.

-Sobre tu clan,- trajo a colación, dispuesto a abandonar de lleno el asunto. -Es bueno que sea de esa forma.-

"Clan" para los Haruno debía ser la definición por defecto de tener tantos individuos con el mismo apellido. Para clanes como los Uchiha, habían sido construidos sobre burocracia, categoría y estatus, afianzados en un pasado sangriento y una estructura rígida bajo la cual vivían sus miembros.

-Uhm, si.- Sakura volvió a lucir avergonzada. -Sé a qué te refieres. Al final, supongo que terminé estando agradecida de haber nacido en nuestra familia. Sólo que... en un principio no me sentía así. Te lo dije, siempre me mantenía comparándome con ustedes y...-

No pudo evitar bufar, una sonrisa desdeñosa se asomó en su boca. -Envidiabas a dos huérfanos porque provenían de clanes poderosos.-

Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada, pero fue incapaz de negarlo. Esa visión de ella fue imposible de soportar durante un momento, pero era difícil seguir pensándolo cuando finalmente lo miró y la vergüenza se encontraba en menor medida en su rostro que la mortificación y el arrepentimiento.

-Naruto también se molestó mucho conmigo debido a esto,- confesó ella, como para compensarlo. -Era una chica estúpida.-

-Lo eras.- Le confirmó, su rabia parcialmente mermada cuando se reconoció como tal. -Los clanes Uchiha y Uzumaki de cierta forma perecieron bajo la desgracia de ser poseedores de sus poderes, ese fue el motivo que los llevó a la extinción. Tienes un clan y una familia que no corre ese peligro, espero que al menos hayas aprendido a estar agradecida por eso.- La dureza no había abandonada ese tono, pero Sakura lo aceptó sumisamente.

-Lo hice.- Aseguró Sakura. -Creo que no fue hasta que los padres de Ino y Shikamaru murieron que de verdad volví a pensar en el tema. Cuando regresé de la guerra lo primero que hice al regresar a Konoha fue darles un gran abrazo a mis padres y simplemente estar agradecida de que a ellos no se les hubiera permitido ir al campo de batalla.- El alivio en su voz lo alcanzó, tuvo un efecto tranquilizador.

-Tuviste todo esto en tu cabeza todo ese tiempo,- le dijo después de unos segundos de sopesar el asunto, -pero no creo que nadie en nuestro equipo te considerara como alguien inferior a excepción de ti misma. Nunca creí que fueras inútil.-

Sus palabras antecedieron a un denso silencio en medio de donde parecían flotar y supuso tenía que ver que lo que acababa de decir había sido pronunciado más como una acusación, pero luego Sakura pestañeó y sus ojos destellaron por acción de las lágrimas que se acumulaban, aunque de algún modo se las arregló para lograr que no se desbordaran. No parecía capaz de decir nada más y se sintió presionado a pasar de ello.

-La estructura de tu clan,- eligió continuar, -es genealógica.- Le preguntó.

Ella asintió. Cuando lo hizo, el vestigio de las lágrimas desapareció. Pareció meditar algo un par de segundos antes de resolverse a preguntar. -¿También lo era tu clan?-

Negó con la cabeza. -El nuestro era jerárquico.-

-¿Cómo los Hyuga?- El rostro de Sakura se descompuso.

-No conozco la estructura del clan Hyuga.- Admitió. Los miembros del consejo del clan Uchiha debían haber sabido todo lo posible sobre ellos, pero aún era muy joven entonces para que se preocuparan de informarlo de algo.

-Bueno...- Ella no abandonó esa expresión incómoda. -Supongo que es parecido a una estructura genealógica, parecida a un árbol, pero retorcida. Separaron la familia en dos ramas: la principal y la secundaria y quien pertenece a cual es determinado por la línea sanguínea. La principal toma las decisiones y también compone la jerarquía. La rama secundaria está obligada a servir a la principal de por vida. Con el fin de someterlos completamente y asegurar la estructura del clan ponen sellos en cada miembro de la rama secundaria para que estos hieran descomunalmente al individuo si resulta que desobedecen la orden de un miembro principal, morirían si atentaran contra la vida de alguno.-

Durante un momento no pudo pensar en nada que decir sobre es, así que eligió responder su pregunta anterior. -Nada parecido.- Si bien el clan Uchiha había sido maldito con su poder, los Hyugas habían maldito ellos mismos a su clan. -Desde el principio de los tiempos era conocido que los nuestros eran individuos fuertes y en los registros más antiguos se muestra que siempre hubieron incontables peleas por territorio.- Él había leído los inicios de su clan en el templo de sus antepasados al que Obito lo había dirigido, donde había encontrado todas sus respuestas. -Así que fueron naturalmente dirigidos por los más fuertes. Continuó siendo de esa forma incluso desde que Madara se alió con el primer Hokage y ambos establecieron Konoha juntos.

»Para cuando acabó la lucha por territorio y la mayoría de las amenazas habían sido erradicadas fue establecido un consejo. Las fuerzas más poderosas del clan tomaban nuestras decisiones y todos los seguían. Nuestro clan avanzó a criar no sólo a guerreros, así que el resto de nuestra población común dependía de ellos.-

Lamentablemente, no había mucha gente que pudiera al menos hacer algo como defenderse antes de ser exterminados. No estaba seguro de que aún si ese hubiera sido el caso alguien hubiera podido enfrentar efectivamente la voluntad de Itachi.

Sakura retomó justo donde sus pensamientos sombríos se iban dirigiendo a cauces oscuros y desvaneció rápidamente las huellas en su mente. -¿Entonces ustedes no tenían un líder del clan, cómo los demás clanes de Konoha?-

Aparentemente sabía tan poco de los demás clanes como los demás habían sabido de los Uchiha. -Teníamos un consejo que se reunía a discutir las decisiones que eran tomadas, estaba conformado por las cabezas de las familias más fuertes del clan. Si se refería a un sólo hombre en representación concreta probablemente se habría apuntado al jefe de la policía, ya que era el único organismo del que poseían control era la policía de Konoha.-

-Entiendo. Pero supongo que para alcanzar tal cargo el individuo debía estar por encima de los otros en habilidades para tomar ese puesto.-

-Nuestro último jefe de policía no era el miembro más fuerte de nuestro clan.- Sólo en ese momento se detuvo a realizar que le estaba diciendo esto _a cualquiera_ a Sakura, todo eso. A mitad de su pensamiento se dio cuenta de que no iba a detenerse. -Era superado por dos otros miembros, pero ambos eran mucho más jóvenes y no les interesaba ascender al puesto.-

-¿Fue... Itachi uno de ellos?-

Consecuentemente. Asintió. -El otro era nuestro primo, Shisui.- Ambos habían sido tan unidos en el pasado, probablemente porque eran los únicos en entender completamente la dimensión de la carga del otro. Los únicos que podrían entender lo que significaba tener tanto poder y ser tan impotentes acerca del curso de la vida.

-Los estudié a ambos,- Sakura confesó tímidamente. -Ambos tenían registros en los archivos Hokage. Los dos eran relatados como increíblemente habilidosos en esos papeles y lo más probable es que no les hicieran justicia. Eran muy jóvenes aún.-

Concordó. -No lo hacían.-

-Entonces...- Dijo ella unos segundos después. -Si Itachi hubiese escogido ser jefe, ¿Eso no habría significado que por alguna razón habría pasado a ti, a lo que me refiero es, el asunto no es de ninguna forma hereditario? Hinata por ejemplo, estaba condenada a ser la líder del clan incluso cuando no lo quería y sólo se libró del asunto cuando se casó con Naruto y renunció al apellido de su familia, así que su hermana menor asumió el liderazgo del clan.-

 _Así que eso debía significar..._ -Si los Hyuga hubiesen sido parecidos a los Uchiha, Neji hubiera sido el individuo que podría haber sido considerado como líder. Después de él, cualquiera que fuese tan fuerte o llegara a superarlo.- Le dijo con honestidad. No había pensado en la muerte de Neji desde que sólo se trataba de un nombre borroso de su pasado, de cualquier forma, había reconocido su fuerza y creía sin duda que si él había sido condenado por los límites de su rama a ser sellado, la muerte debió haber significado la libertad para él.

»Realmente siempre creí que Itachi rechazó el puesto porque odiaba la idea de que fuera heredado, no se llevaba bien con él,- recordó ausentemente. -En gran parte no le interesaba en lo absoluto.-

-Espera, eso significa que...- Sakura parecía realmente sorprendida, así que supuso que la investigación que había hecho sobre los suyos no había sido demasiado extensa.

-Mi padre era el jefe de la policía, el que fuera el equivalente de líder de nuestro clan.-

La preocupación creció en su rostro a tal nivel que estaba claro que eso había causado que le tomara algo de tiempo encontrar algo apropiado que decir. No estaba seguro de poder evitar ser hostil si ella se atrevía a decirle que lo sentía de nuevo por un asunto del que no solamente no entendía, si no del cual tampoco tenía nada de culpa.

-Comprendo,- terminó diciendo ella, él sintió curiosidad. -He sido relativamente cercana a Hinata y Hanabi y su situación hizo que odiara las políticas de los clanes. El liderazgo de un clan o cualquier otro grupo debe ser una tarea llevada a cabo no sólo por alguien capaz sino también dispuesto a guiar y tomar responsabilidad por las acciones de su gente. Si alguien no es apropiado para el puesto debería ser capaz de librarse de ello.-

 _Así que fue eso lo que ella escogió decir._ -Mi padre fue definitivamente un líder de clan digno si seguimos esos conceptos. Dirigió y tomó responsabilidad de sus errores y los de su gente justo al final.- Aquello no estuvo desprovisto de amargura.

Nunca le había dicho a nadie lo que había visto en las visiones de la verdad de Itachi. Fugaku había terminado siendo arrollado por su propia revolución, ¿Pero realmente habría sido capaz alguna vez de detener la locura antes de la tragedia? Creía en la voluntad de su padre-aferrarse a ella había terminado asesinándolo- más que en su arrepentimiento.

-Todo padre comete sus propios errores,- comentó ella, arrastrándolo de nuevo fuera de sus pensamientos neblinosos.

Era fácil decirlo cuando su padre no había sido parcialmente responsable de la exterminación de su clan y la condena de su primogénito, forzado a ser un fraticida para compensar sus errores por el bien mayor.

-Puede que no tenga mucho sentido para ti, pero sólo es la verdad. Por ejemplo, mis padres... la mayoría de nuestros padres, de hecho. La razón por la cual Naruto estuvo solo durante su infancia fue porque nuestros padres no nos permitieron acercarnos.- Eso era, de hecho, una sorpresa. No había pensado nunca dos veces en el tema, la primera vez había sido suficiente. Nunca fue capaz de entenderlo desde que sólo evadía a Naruto porque era seriamente molesto y había terminado echándole la culpa a quienes lo evitaban.

»Recuerdo haberlo intentado, pero me hacían retractarme cada vez. Seguían repitiendo que no era alguien con quien debía juntarme hasta que lo creí y sé que a muchos les sucedió lo mismo. Naruto nunca fue particularmente peligroso, no hubo jamás alguna señal de Kurama hasta que nos volvimos equipo y al menos creo que puedes concordar en que marginarlo fue un error terrible.- Realmente lo creía. Sin importar cuán molesto creía que era, él había escogido el aislamiento cuando era un niño, pero Naruto había sido negado de incluso el sentido básico de compasión, en aquella época, no pudo evitar sentir desprecio hacia la gente que demostraba desprecio hacia el rubio.

»Mis padres fueron prácticamente forzados a aceptar que estaríamos juntos en un equipo por Kakashi-sensei y el Sandaime, pero ahora ni siquiera pueden darle la cara. Están tan avergonzados de su conducta que nunca me permitieron invitar a Naruto a casa. Debió mostrarles a todos su verdadero valor, salvarme y salvarlos a todos para que se arrepintieran, ¡Pero lo hicieron! Antes de que Naruto se casara tenía estos hábitos alimenticios desastrosos y solía quejarme bastante al respecto en casa con mi madre, quien siempre había sido la más dura con Naruto y... ella comenzó a cocinar al azar con el único fin de que me apareciera en su casa y lo alimentara correctamente.- Sakura sonrió.

»Mi punto es... Cualquiera que fuera el error que cometió tu padre, si alcanzó a arrepentirse de el se liberó de esa carga. Tienes eso y él también lo tuvo, bueno... antes de irse.-

Era una forma ingenua de decirlo, pensó, pero continuó flotando en el hecho de que la angustia que siempre lo había invadido siempre que pensaba en cualquiera de las cosas de las que había hablado no se lo había tragado. Era una sensación extraña y si tuviera que describirla lo haría como una sensación entumecida. _¿Ella lo estaba haciendo? ¿Era alguna clase de técnica?_ No. Era cierto que lo estaba mirando sin titubear, pero no parecía estar haciendo nada en especial.

Sólo estaba siendo Sakura, hablando de más y de alguna forma influyendo en él, haciéndolo escupir asuntos de los que pensó nunca volvería a mencionar. Lo había intentado antes; la rabia y el dolor habían tomado control de él hasta el punto de retorcerlo. _¿Había sanado ya o era esa aura anestésica que la rodeaba?._ Hablar sobre su clan, mencionar a su padre y a su hermano sólo había dejado atrás una sensación regular que no estaba exenta de dolor en los bordes, pero que era lo suficientemente manejable para no sentir que se desmoronaría, aunque también esa facilidad con la que se sentía inquieto y como cualquier otra cosa esa noche no parecía lograr quedarse sólo dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Crees que alcanzaron alguna paz al lamentarlo?- Le preguntó, mirando hacia el techo. No sólo su padre se había arrepentido antes de ser asesinado, también su hermano le había pedido perdón la última vez que lo vio. Ambos tuvieron serios errores y sufrieron por ellos. ¿Habían alcanzado la paz, apenas un descanso, después de haber tenido tal vida? Siempre reprimía sus pensamientos sobre ellos porque era doloroso. Pero en ese momento, sólo sentía un dolor sordo en el pecho y podía vociferar sus pensamientos y realmente obtener una respuesta, así que los permitió. Deseaba que lo hicieran, más que nada en ese momento. Deseaba para ellos la paz que él era incapaz de alcanzar por su causa.

Miró primero la mano que se posó sobre su hombro y luego su expresión. Si la paz tuviese un rostro, se vería como el suyo. -Estoy segura de que todos la obtuvieron, Sasuke.- Dijo ella, tan segura de si misma que lo creyó.

Sakura no tenía una técnica especial, había sido de ese modo desde el principio. Haciéndolo arrojar todo desde adentro, como si fuera un imán para arrastrar sus males fuera siempre que bajaba la guardia. Había evolucionado, de cualquier forma, a actuar como lo hacía su ninjutsu médico; exhibía el daño pero también construía un aura tranquilizante alrededor. Aquella conversación probablemente le dolería o molestaría luego, cuando ella estuviese lejos, pero en su presencia era inútil.

Se burlaría de su antiguo yo si fuese capaz de hacerlo. Apuntaría a la cicatriz en el brazo de Sakura para mostrarle como los lazos que estaba tratando de deshacerse de manera tan cortante sólo alcanzarían a afianzarse en el futuro.

* * *

Esa noche lo observó dormir.

Contuvo el impulso del ignorado magnetismo que la empujaba en su dirección, evitó la necesidad de acariciar la frente despejada sólo por el miedo a despertarlo. Sólo fue por un corto tiempo, pero le había abierto la puerta que separaba el Sasuke que conocía de todo lo demás y había estado en lo correcto en sus suposiciones. En el fondo de aquella oscuridad restante y el desprecio en esos sentimientos; estaba herido por encima de todo ello, resentía, pero a pesar de todo buscaba sentido e incluso aunque se oponía firmemente, parte de él también buscaba consuelo.

El miedo y el amor la habían hecho abrir una clínica que se especializaba en afecciones que no eran físicas. Había estado asustada de intentar reparar algo que sus dedos no podían alcanzar, pero el amor superó al miedo. Cuando estableció un plan de acción descubrió que no serviría para cada niño y contrario a lo que había sentido antes, también que sus dedos podían alcanzarlos, sólo que no de la manera que había estado acostumbrada siempre.

La esperanza del amor, el amor en sí la había mantenido viva siempre que pensó que el dolor era insoportable. ¿Cómo podía hacerles sentir su amor, cómo podía proyectar su amor con el fin de ayudarlos? Fue alrededor de esa época que aprendió que sólo podía amarlos a través del entendimiento.

Siempre que uno lloraba, pensaba en todo lo que le había sucedido y lloraba con él. Siempre que uno estaba molesto, buscaba la raíz del problema y podía molestarse también. En ambos casos terminaría trabajando de la misma forma al final, guiaría sus emociones hacia donde debían ser dirigidas, pero eso sólo era posible si confiaban en ella y eso sólo podía lograrse a través del entendimiento.

Nunca había logrado que Sasuke dijera más de un par de frases inconexas acerca de sus cargas, pero ahora le había dado mucho más. No fue hasta que lo venció el entrenamiento del día y al observar su figura, descansando y desprovisto de preocupaciones que se permitió derramar un par de lágrimas.

Era cierto, había considerado que era inferior a los demás desde el comienzo. Había deseado tontamente tener un origen más interesante y menos de si misma, cuando Sasuke nunca la había visto de esa forma. Para él había pasado inadvertido, pero le había otorgado algo que había deseado tanto como su reconocimiento; la certeza de que la había visto, que había visto su potencial. Él había creído que valía la pena aún cuando era sólo Sakura Haruno y no Sakura Haruno la aprendiz de Hokage, como lo había hecho el resto.

Había alcanzado a aliviar a Naruto, aunque tal vez no de la manera correcta; pero había salvado su vida en al menos un par de ocasiones y era uno de sus mayores orgullos. Lo había arrebatado de las manos de la muerte, lo había arrancado fuera. Pero además de eso, Naruto no corrió algún peligro de otra clase.

También había salvado a Sasuke al menos una vez, pero si alcanzaba a arrancarlo fuera del abrazo de la oscuridad, ¿Se iría a dormir cada noche luciendo así de pacífico? Sólo por ese precio lucharía por hacerlo hasta el final.

Ya había roto cada barrera. Siempre y cuando él se revelara otra vez de ese modo ante ella, arrancaría fuera tanto como pudiese. _Siempre y cuando me permitas estar a tu lado._

Ese amor sólo podía ser capaz de curar con el entendimiento, este era condicionado por ser mutuo. Si él de verdad había llegado a creerle cuando le aseguró que su familia estaba en paz, así lo haría creer que no estaba tan roto como para seguir creyendo que todo lo que residía dentro de él estaba inevitablemente perdido.

* * *

Despertó sola, eso no fue extraño. Reconocer la razón específica que la había despertado lo fue por un momento.

 _Dolía_. Dolía mucho.

Colocó una mano sobre el vientre hinchado. Parecía que ese era uno especialmente doloroso. Había pasado un tiempo desde el último, así que debía de tratarse de un asunto hormonal o había sido muy descuidada al respecto. El chakra verde brilló, pero evitó no hacer mucho más que aliviar el dolor. Su vientre estaba en su descamamiento mensual, no podía cortar el flujo sanguíneo, no podía hacer mucho por la inflamación y sólo podía manejar el dolor durante un corto tiempo hasta que volviera a doler de nuevo. Se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente e hizo su rutina de aseo lentamente.

 _Sí, este es uno difícil._

Se movió perezosamente hasta la cocina. Ese día era la revisión mensual del embarazo de Kanon y habían acordado que fuese en la mañana, específicamente después de que sus esposos-ella era realmente suertuda de que su esposo fuera realmente su esposo- partieran a sus labores. Probablemente vería a Sasuke en el almuerzo, estaba moviéndose por su cuenta en las aldeas cercanas.

Le sorprendió encontrarlos a ambos, a Kanon y a Sasuke, en la cocina. De hecho era un poco más tarde de lo que había creído pero él aún estaba allí, aunque era más apropiado decir que estaba esperando en la cocina mientras Kanon esperaba en la sala. Cuando entró en la habitación, la embarazada pareció aliviada.

-¡Sakura-san!- La llamó con alegría. Saludó de vuelta, pero eso le dio la oportunidad de acercarse y obtener una mejor visión de lo que ella justo había acabado de ver en el espejo. -¿Te sientes bien?-

Había palidecido por el dolor repentino, pero en general seguía siendo la misma.

-Si,- sostuvo el espaldar de la silla entre sus manos. -Sólo me siento un poco mareada.- Le respondió, luego se dirigió a la figura entrante, Sasuke ya estaba en la sala. -¿Qué sucedió? Usualmente te has ido para este momento.- _¿Había algo malo? ¿Algo sobre el día anterior?_

-También me quedé dormido.- Respondió él, el alivio se sintió como un calmante para el dolor (después de la preocupación hizo que le doliera mucho más.) Colocó ausentemente una mano sobre el vientre, tomaría algo para ello después. -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, aproximándose.

Kanon había avanzado abriéndose camino con su panza. -¿Mareada y adolorida?- La miró y luego a Sasuke alternándose al menos unas tres veces. Sasuke la miró inquisitivo y ella supuso que debía estar pensando algo similar.

 _¿Qué eran esos? ¿Los síntomas locales de una enfermedad aún desconocida? ¿Atacaba el cuerpo inmunemente debilitado? ¿Algo que les sucedía a las mujeres en esa altitud? ¿Qué era?_

-Me pasaba algo similar,- Kanon señaló su vientre, pero ni siquiera en ese momento alcanzó a unir los puntos. -Ya saben, cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada.-

Ya tenía un pequeño sonrojo, pero supo sin duda se convirtió en nada comparado al color que subió con fuerza hasta su rostro, el mismo color del que había estado completamente drenada al despertar. El breve momento en el cual alcanzó a mirar a Sasuke a la cara, sólo lo vio pestañear en su faz inexpresiva.

A veces odiaba no ser como él.

Sasuke la miró interrogativamente, así que alcanzó a balbucear. Él _sabía_ que era imposible que estuviese embarazada, así que no se molestó demasiado en explicarse. -Estoy bien,- le dijo, aún abrumada. -Tengo que hacer la revisión de Kanon, ¿Nos vemos luego?-

Él terminó asintiendo y encaminándose hasta la puerta, notó como dudó durante unos segundos en cruzarla. Cuando ladeó levemente el rostro creyó ver cierta preocupación, pero él desapareció antes de que lograra conjeturar la idea y volvió a distraerse con la emoción de la mujer.

Le tomó largo tiempo deshacerse de ambos su sonrojo y la situación en general para ser capaz de explicarse y no parecer ni un poco mortificada por la idea y Kanon no llegara a pensar que había algo fuera de lugar. Llegó a explicar convincentemente que estaba perfectamente bien y que estaba muy segura de no estar embarazada sonando como qué de hecho tenía control de la situación. Después de todo, Sasuke no había sido de mucha ayuda. Siempre la abandonaba para que manejara situaciones como esas por su cuenta.

-Sólo son los calambres de mi periodo. Es imposible que esté embarazada.- Le dijo a Kanon, zanjando el asunto.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó ella, recostada mientras revisaba todos los ángulos de su abultado abdomen. -Sasuke-san parecía preocupado.- El bebé se movió bajo sus manos, casi burlón.

Aún aunque fuera completamente honesta con Kanon acerca de su situación con Sasuke, que de hecho no estaban casados ni involucrados de forma romántica pero que viajaban y dormían juntos, algo le decía que aún pondría en duda la integridad de su útero.

Siempre había tenido algo de instinto maternal y mentiría si decía que no había soñado toda una vida de fantasía con Sasuke que incluía varios hijos y una familia perfecta, pero eso resultaba más falso incluso que la vida fingida que llevaba por el momento con él. Quería que se olvidara del asunto. Pensar en un embarazo la hacía divagar hasta las circunstancias que lo producían, el tema nunca había resultado bochornoso hasta que había sido ella la aludida.

-Completamente,- le aseguró.

Kanon perdió el hilo de sus suposiciones entre la curiosidad y alegría que experimentaba siempre que aplicaba cada examen y le explicaba que todo iba bien. Para cuando la despidió, afortunadamente parecía convencida y sólo mostraba preocupación ante el malestar. Le molestó un poco que algo tan trivial resultase tan molesto, pero realmente ni siquiera su tolerancia al dolor había ayudado demasiado a que evitara proyectar su incomodidad.

El resto del día pasó muy rápido y en algún punto después del atardecer y mucho antes de su hora usual se sintió lo suficientemente exhausta para ir a la cama. Se desconectó de la realidad una vez estuvo allí, aún así, sentía como su sueño no era profundo, errático. Experimentó claramente la sensación invasiva y cálida esparciéndose en la parte baja de su abdomen y eso la hizo despertar de inmediato, asustada. Parpadeó un par de veces para disipar el contraste de la luz y la obscuridad. La falta de luz le indicó que debía ser bastante tarde, no lo había sentido llegar.

-Calma.- Indicó Sasuke.

Se fijó en las manos que levitaban por encima del área cubierta de su vientre. Sasuke estaba inclinado en su dirección, las manos en cúpula fulguraban chakra curativo y el alivio fue inmediato. Algunas preguntas se aglomeraron en su mente, pero no quiso hacer ninguna porque no quería interrumpirlo, estaba aliviando su dolencia de la forma en la que le había enseñado a hacerlo.

 _¿Cómo lo había llamado entonces?_

No hubiera pensado que Sasuke sería el tipo que se preocuparía por algo con tan poca importancia. Realmente lo había entrenado con la intención de que pudiese ayudar a alguien si lo necesitaba, pero con el mayor interés de que lo aprovechara para sí mismo. La impresión inicial había dado paso a una calma certeza, Sasuke estaba cuidando de ella.

No quería ilusionarse vanamente pensando demasiado en ello, podía tratarse por el sentido de obligación que los regía a ambos a velar el uno del otro al convivir juntos. Aún así, vino a su mente aquel viejo recuerdo de su padre colocando pañuelos en la frente de su madre enferma en alguna ocasión.

Aunque no se tratara de amor, de alguna forma estaba incitando sentimientos en Sasuke. Sabía que no era una mala persona, nunca lo había sido. Había cuidado de ella desde el principio, sólo dejó de hacerlo cuando se había perdido a si mismo; pero estaba de vuelta.

Lo había esperado durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora estaba ahí con ella.

Movió sus propias manos hasta alcanzar la nube fulgurante hasta colocarlas encima de las de él. Bajó y tocó sus dorsos con las palmas y empujó suavemente, sin encontrar demasiada resistencia, hasta que los dos pares de manos dejaron de flotar sobre la superficie de su vientre hasta terminar apoyándose sobre él. Los dedos de Sasuke se quedaron extremadamente quietos por encima de la tela, pero no sintió el flujo de chakra detenerse aún cuando cerró los ojos y dio una exhalación complacida.

Su matrimonio era una farsa para sobrellevar una situación y su embarazo no era más que una teoría imposible, aún no entendía por qué él se había quedado siendo libre para ir a cualquier lugar y luchaba cada día con no parecer tan enamorada porque le asustaba la idea de alejarlo, pero nada de eso importaba en el momento. _¿Cómo lo había llamado entonces?_

 _-_ _Se convirtió en mi regalo más precioso: la voluntad de retribuir vida.-_

Con el ninjutsu médico que le había enseñado a Sasuke trabajando para aliviar su dolor, pensó efímeramente que de hecho durante ese momento no era una mentira que llevaba su vida en el vientre.

* * *

Había estado muy inquieta en su sueño, se quejaba en medio de él y en un principio no le gustó el aspecto que tenía cuando se fue en la mañana. Regresó temprano con la intención de asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Si hubiera preguntado _por qué_ probablemente se hubiera limitado a permanecer estoico como alternativa a encogerse de hombros, la palabra instinto se filtró entre sus pensamientos y lo hizo querer esbozar una sonrisa desdeñosa. Durante meses había expresado su desconcierto al sentido médico de Sakura y ahora de pronto, luego de semanas de apenas manejar algo de ninjutsu médico creyó entender la fuerza que lo movió a localizar la fuente del problema e intentar hacer lo posible para aliviarla.

Sakura despertó de inmediato. -Calma.- La intromisión había sido inesperada, tal vez había tenido suerte de que no lo golpeara. Pero en su lugar, Sakura se quedó inmóvil, la tensión inicial de la alarma se disipó después de unos segundos cuando la observó relajarse visiblemente.

Quería preguntarle si estaba bien. Alcanzó a ver sus ojos con algo de dificultad, estaba lejos del resplandor, pero algo de este se reflejaba en su iris esmeralda. Sakura tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y el efecto de la luz los hizo parecer transparentes. _Itachi le habría sonreído._ No fue hasta que la vio cerrar los párpados y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse hasta encontrarle las manos que ella presionó las manos con las propias hasta que ambas estuvieron colocadas sobre su vientre. Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio, contuvo el aliento en respuesta.

La sensación terminó siendo extraña, la suavidad debajo y la calidez proviniendo de sus manos hasta las de él. Lo perturbó, pero no se atrevió a moverse. Ahora que Sakura tenía dolor y él tenía la certeza de que no era un ser completamente destructivo parecía lo correcto de hacer. Es lo que quería hacer.

Con sus dedos ligeramente entrelazados a los suyos y mientras hacía lo posible para aliviarla, tanto sus pensamientos como su sentir eran confusos.

Sólo dejó de sentirse confundido cuando comenzó a sentir algo en concreto.

Sintió temor.

* * *

 ** _¡!_**

 _Antes que nada, debo explicar en puntos detallados para salvar tantas palabras como pueda:_

 _* Octubre fue mi mes de cumpleaños._

 _*Comencé mis clases algo más pronto de lo que creí, ¡Pero! (Esto necesita ser explicado) Buenas noticias para ustedes: son sólo clases prácticas. No volveré a la universidad hasta Enero a causa del factor Venezuela, eso significa que (tan increíble como parezca) He estado-y estaré- escribiendo a tiempo completo. Esas clases son sólo un par de días a la semana, así que mayormente estoy libre._

 _*Enfermé (dos veces) en este mismo momento ni siquiera tengo voz a causa de una recaída._

 _*Increíblemente (de nuevo) o no, he estado escribiendo casi todos los días una semana después de que publiqué el último capítulo. Este fue uno realmente difícil._

 _*¡31 reviews! Créanme o no, cada vez que recibía una notificación sobre sus asombrosas opiniones corría a adelantar siempre un poco más. Gracias a ustedes, de hecho, todo estaba planeado para publicar aún en octubre, pero mi enfermedad arruinó completamente esa planificación._

 _También, se han ganado una visión interna de mi proceso de escritura que les ayudará a entender por qué a veces puede tardar tanto tiempo:_

 _*Escribo inicialmente todo en inglés. (¡Lo sé, es una costumbre bastante extraña, pero así suele pensar mi cerebro!) Y tengo que transcribirlo todo de inglés a español y luego hacer mis correcciones._

 _*El documento que subo lo cargo desde mi computadora, pero tiendo la mayor parte del tiempo a hacer mis borradores tanto en mi teléfono como mi tablet, así que eso significa más o menos una línea de ensamblaje Concepción Redacción tablet/teléfonoTranscripción a la computadoraLo que alcance a hacer de edición (generalmente no lo hago también porque siempre estoy pendiente de enviárselos lo más pronto posible)_

 _*Pude haber subido este hace cuatro días si no hubiese escrito tanto en mis otros dispositivos en lugar de la laptop y tuve que pasar todos estos días (¡Cuatro chicas, les juro, mi espalda y mis ojos!) vaciando todo en la computadora._

 _Siendo eso dicho, acerca del capítulo:_

 _*Largo y difícil, pero necesario para la parte a la cual quiero llegar. Transición necesaria, quería un espacio en donde las cosas no se desarrollaran tan rápido, les comenté que en adelante todo ocurriría muy rápido._

 _*Necesitaba que crearan una amistad._

 _*Necesitaba que construyeran una relación (antes de la relación)_

 _*No quería que el asunto del matrimonio saliera de la nada. Quería que Sasuke tuviera referencias decentes, ¿Cómo iba a querer casarse si la única idea del matrimonio que tenía era la de sus padres? A desarrollarse_

 _*Sobre Sasuke: Quería hacer este su viaje para que descubriera que está enamorado. En mi experiencia particular, nunca amé tanto a nadie hasta que fue tan imposible para mi de aceptarlo que lo negué hasta que simplemente me di cuenta de que ya no podía con tanto y admití que aquello se había acumulado tanto que no había nada que pudiese hacer. No podía pelear contra la verdad._

 _*Sobre Sakura: Quiero que esta sea su oportunidad para dejar de esperar ciegamente cosas que podrían no suceder. Pretendo hacer que priorice los sentimientos de Sasuke, en el manga Sakura pensó durante demasiado tiempo en cómo se sentía ella._

 _*Traté el asunto de la inseguridad de Sakura guiándome por la polémica de Sakura en la película The Last, donde Naruto y ella pelean porque Sakura pensó en un momento que sería mejor no tener padres inútiles que tenerlos hasta que se dio cuenta de su error. ¡Redención!_

 _*La instrucción del ninjutsu médico también era necesaria. Sasuke lo maneja en Sasuke Retsuden y la idea de que ella se lo enseñó me pareció amor puro._

 _*Necesitaba incluir la tensión de ellos compartiendo un espacio tan íntimo. Recuerden que ambos son prácticamente adolescentes/adultos jóvenes, Sasuke estuvo muy ocupado estando traumatizado por la vida para tener un despertar normal y Sakura estaba muy ocupada con la vida en general y distraída en su pérdida y búsqueda para crecer como lo hicieron los demás. No pueden culparlos. De cualquier forma, esto tendrá más peso cuando Sasuke alcance a admitir que está pasando. No pasará muy lejos de ahora._

 _Sobre el próximo capítulo:_

 _*Iban a ser dos, pero será uno._

 _*Será uno de esos en los cuales les dije que basé la idea inicial del fic._

 _*Los asuntos del clan Uchiha tendrán mucha relevancia en cada capítulo en adelante porque es *vital* para la historia_

 _*Sasuke y Sakura: Uno se va y el otro se rinde. Tal vez ambos._

 _*Prometo absolutamente continuar en la medida posible. Saben que siempre que escriben me empujan seriamente (de buena manera.) Con mi encantadora vida probablemente actualizaría dos veces al año si no tuviera su incentivo._

 _Muchísimas gracias, espero que esto compense un poco la espera. Síganme empujando a correr con el próximo, porque también estoy ansiosa por terminarlo._

 _Las quiero mucho a todas,_

 _~Nahare_


	21. Cortes Limpios

_Reconoció la complejidad de los largos pasillos retorcidos, las paredes de madera y papel a través de las cuales las luces_ _ _tenues_ que provenían desde adentro de las numerosas habitaciones apenas iluminaban su camino. Eran parte de un recinto en una antigua y clásica gloria, en el cual la oscuridad prevalecía y donde los emblemas que aparecían ocasionalmente le decían que podría o no tratarse del mismo en el que él había crecido. Estaba usando una yukata oscura y sus pies estaban descalzos sobre el suelo, sólo lo notó porque la frialdad lo disgustaba. _

_El ambiente irradiaba demasiada tensión como para que se sintiera menos que demasiado consciente mientras continuaba su avance. Si hubiera tenido algún arma estaría levantándola, sosteniéndola al frente para abrirse camino con el. Se sentía como en esos momentos justo antes de que el enemigo perpetua_ _ra_ _su ataque._

 _La luz débil que atravesaba las paredes empezó a reflejar siluetas desde dentro. Las sombras oscuras se contorneaban definidamente, proyectándose en el camino adelante; había una en cada habitación, ninguna hacía algún ruido y los reflejos del espectro se alineaban de forma que parecía que lo encaraban para observarlo avanzar. Su próximo paso fue calculado precisamente para evaluar cualquier movimiento de su parte, pero ninguna se movió cuando él lo hizo, las sombras en las paredes se mantuvieron congeladas en el sitio._

 _Notó que eran diferentes en cada habitación a los lados del pasillo._ _Algunas tenían el cabello largo, otras corto. Poseían composición más grande o esbelta, altos y bajos, hombres, una cantidad considerable de niños y algunas mujeres. Los atuendos parecían distintos y podía definir los bultos de algunas armaduras y armas envainadas, sobresaliendo detrás de algunas de sus espaldas y caderas. Sintió una preocupante desventaja, su vello corporal erizado. La posición rígida de las figuras hacía que incluso las más pequeñas parecieran listas para atacar. ¿Alguna de ellas iba a venir hacia él? Retuvo la duda en el fondo de su mente para ser capaz de mantenerse enfocado en la amenaza, incluso cuando el camino despejado era el cual sabía debía recorrer._

 _«La muerte está detrás de las paredes._ _» El pensamiento vino de las profundidades y no pudo decidir si era su propio sentido común o algo más. El aire era pesado y se aferró a su propio estado de alerta como la única arma que tenía para blandir._

 _El camino siguió reflejando las sombras, continuó virando, retorciéndose de forma laberíntica. El emblema nunca desapareció de su vista y él siguió caminando por lo que pareció una infinidad, los individuos dentro de las habitaciones igual de inacabables. Después de lo que parecieron horas de caminata llegó al límite de una construcción prístina. El pasillo se abrió y el techo creció por encima de él, las paredes se convirtieron en piedra y comenzaron a estar inscritas con escrituras que no podía leer y grabados de imágenes de batallas en las cuales los heridos y decapitados parecían sangrar sangre real desde las paredes, igual a la que algunos de los guerreros_ _parecían_ _llorar desde sus pupilas rojas. Por encima de ellos, más arriba, los tomoes se intercalaban con imágenes de lo que él conocía sobre la creación: la luna, la diosa, el árbol y el comienzo. Hagoromo estaba representado, rodeado por inmensas representaciones de su infinito poder, y luego de ello la separación: el nacimiento de aquel con la voluntad del fuego y el otro que estaba tallado como la representación del poder crudo._

 _La imagen de Indra estaba en el fondo de aquel templo, de la cual nacía la sección del lado opuesto, cuyas representaciones estaban lejos para ver con claridad. Debajo de sus ojos estaba el trono del cual provenía su linaje. La completa inmensidad y frialdad del lugar hicieron que experimentara una mayor ansiedad a la que había tenido en el recinto aún con la certeza de que estaba rodeado, debido que allí parecía estar siendo evaluado por algo que se encontraba por encima de él. No fue hasta que se acercó lo suficiente a la silla que se dio cuenta de que había una figura de rodillas frente al trono._

 _-Tú eres el último.- Su voz era inquietante, el abanico no estaba_ _zurcido_ _como lo estaba en su propia ropa, sino tallado en la parte de atrás de una armadura samurai. Su cabello era largo, oscuro y puntiagudo. No lo conocía y la piel de su brazo volvió a erizarse. Se levantó lentamente de su lugar después de inclinarse una última vez frente al trono vacío. Había algo en el hombre que le daba la sensación de ser demasiado vívido y al mismo tiempo demasiado surreal, como la vez en la que Hagoromo se le mostró en una visión._

 _Cuando lo encaró finalmente aún no era nadie que conociera y aún así pudo reconocer a demasiadas personas en sus rasgos._

 _-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó._

 _-El primero.- Respondió. Su mano derecha picaba bajo la necesidad de sostener un arma._

 _-Indra fue el primero.- Aquel lugar era alguna clase de templo Uchiha y él había estado en el recinto. Sabía la historia y también estaba clara en las imágenes de las paredes._

 _-De él vino nuestro poder,- admitió él, -pero no nuestro nombre. Fui quien usó el abanico por primera vez y también a quien le fue dado el nombre. Aún así, sólo soy uno de los otros, todos fuimos perseguidos y cazados pero el poder siempre estuvo con nosotros. Cuando vino a mi, estábamos al borde de la extinción. Yo era el mayor y nuestro poder siempre fue una llama, así que soplé para avivarla. Mis hijos fueron numerosos y llenos de fuerza. Todos fueron llamados Uchiha.-_

 _Frío pánico escaló a su alrededor como una vid, hizo que las palabras salieran ásperas de su boca._

 _-En las habitaciones del recinto.- Comenzó, el entendimiento abriéndose paso a través de él. -¿Quienes estaban allí?-_

 _-Mis hijos e hijas, mis nietos y bisnietos...- pausó brevemente,- tus hermanos y hermanas, nuestra sangre.-_

 _-¿Todos están allí?- Hizo la pregunta que verdaderamente temía. ¿Estaban en ese lúgubre y frío lugar su madre y hermano, su padre, tío y tía? ¿Todos a quienes había conocido? ¿Existía algo como la paz en aquellas figuras pétreas y esa pesadez en el aire?_

 _-Todos vinimos aquí desde que todos pagamos un precio por nuestro poder, pero no todos se quedaron aquí. Se tiene que pagar un precio más alto para permanecer aquí.- Informó él, y aquella desagradable sensación se ancló en su estómago._

 _Si ese precio era la sangre, su hermano debía estar allí._

 _-Quiero ver a Itachi.- Le exigió._

 _El Uchiha lo miró por lo que parecieron horas. -Él está entre nosotros, pero fuera de tu alcance. Pagó el precio más alto de todos, así que le fue dado en la misma medida.-_

 _-¿De qué hablas?- La ira hirvió dentro de su cuerpo, ¿Sobre qué estaba siendo tan críptico? ¿Itachi estaba en un lugar peor que ese por todos sus pecados? La idea de su sufrimiento le resultaba tan repulsiva como lo alimentaba de furia._

 _-Siempre se equivocaron con respecto a nuestra ira.- El hombre miró a los grabados de piedra. -¿Cómo podían entender nuestra rabia, si estaba mezclada con un poder que ni siquiera podían imaginar conocer? Todos perdían batallas, hermanos y hermanas, padres y madres, hijas e hijos; pero ninguno era capaz de despertar lo que crecía dentro de nosotros al enfrentarse a algo así. Ninguno de ellos sentía como lo hacíamos, ¿Cómo podían entenderlo? Nuestro poder se alimentaba de los sentimientos, de su crecimiento y pérdida y siempre fuimos los más poderosos de todos.-_

» _El poder de tu hermano era temible y su amor en la misma medida. Pensaba completamente diferente a como cualquiera de nosotros lo hizo alguna vez, quería la paz y el bienestar de aquellos por debajo de él. Su lealtad hacia sus propias creencias fue más grande que la voluntad de nuestro clan, pero no más que el amor que sentía hacia ti, su hermano menor._

 _»Ese sentimiento evitó que la llama fuese completamente extinguida y en su lugar se expandiera dentro de ti; por ser el último guardas una parte de todos nosotros adentro. Tu poder es más grande debido a eso, al igual que tu carga.-_

 _-¿Todo esto se trata de continuar hablando tonterías?- No estaba encontrando respuestas y el peso parecía materializarse incluso más sobre sus hombros. Quería entender, no ser mantenido en la oscuridad. -¿Qué hago aquí?-_

 _Él sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación. -Aprendiendo.-_

 _El metal chasqueó e inmediatamente se volteó hacia el inconfundible sonido de armas deslizándose, al hacerlo sintió la sangre congelársele en las venas. Un murmullo general se elevó y al mirarlos creyó que el único propósito por el cual aquel lugar era tan grande era porque debía contener dentro a todo el clan muerto. Un mar de rostros lo miraban, las personas en las filas del frente que alcanzaba a diferenciar con la vista se mezclaban entre edades y eras, armaduras combinadas entre indumentarias que eran comúnmente utilizadas en su tiempo. La presunta letalidad que había reconocido en las sombras del pasillo no parecía menos que exacta. Los ojos oscuros; hombres, mujeres y niños lo veían con miradas vigilantes. No dudó que todos fuesen asesinos, élite en sus propios tiempos, armados hasta los dientes._

 _-Míralos. Todos luchamos la misma batalla, pero todos perdimos. Estaban antes de ti pero ninguno está después, la deuda es tuya.- Casi había olvidado el Uchiha a su lado._

 _-Todos los Uchihas están muertos.- Les recordó. -¿Qué podría querer de mi gente muerta?-_

 _-El poder no puede_ _destruirse_ _y viene con un precio. Necesitas luchar por el.-_

 _Entre los rostros, finalmente captó atisbos de uno que reconocía. Gunbai en mano, Madara estaba en algún lugar entre ellos, alto y con la mirada fría._

 _-Eso fue lo que hizo siempre este clan y los hundió cada vez más. Todos sus errores terminarán y morirán conmigo.- Sentenció. Su simple existencia era un error, la prueba estaba en las paredes sangrantes y aquel maldito lugar en el que todos habían terminado. Todo bien que el clan Uchiha había_ _criado_ _alguna vez también había terminado muriendo, como si sólo hubiesen sido algo que había sido creado para desvanecerse, un fuego salvaje pero efímero._

 _Vio espadas levantadas, tant_ _ō_ _s_ _en guardia y el mar de gente se agitó conforme todos se movían para blandir sus armas. Parecieron ansiosos de atacar todos a la vez; no creía tener oportunidad de ganar, pero su cuerpo se movió instintivamente en guardia hacia la amenaza._

 _-¿Contra qué crees que peleamos, Sasuke? Ninguno escapó y tampoco tú puedes hacerlo.- Señaló el hombre a su lado._

 _Ya había perdido su mente en la locura. No lo haría, ni siquiera por ellos. No les debía nada. Calculaba cuántos de ellos podría manejar al mismo tiempo y consumir entre las llamas del Amateratsu hasta que alguno consiguiera apagarlo cuando se fijó en la dirección exacta en la que apuntaban las armas. No señalaban hacia su cabeza como creyó en un principio, si no más arriba y atrás._

 _El hombre a su lado miraba tras él, así que fue forzado fuera de su sentido común a apartar la mirada de la multitud, la nueva vista resultó inesperadamente pasmosa._

 _Comprendió que el aire no había cambiado en absoluto, toda la pesadez y tensión que permanecía en el provenía de ella. Se veía grande y ancha en relación al trono, detrás del cual estaba de pie; para verla en toda su extensión debió subir la cabeza. Ambos brazos estaban extendidos como en recibimiento y en las mangas que los cubrían estaban grabados el símbolo de su clan; collar de cuentas en mano y un pergamino en la otra, la larga lengua viperina_ _enrollada_ _alrededor del tant_ _ō_ _que sostenía entre los dientes oscuros y afilados. Su rostro mostraba la misma expresión_ _demoníaca_ _de las máscaras de festival. El Shinigami lo miraba a los ojos, a diferencia de la primera vez que lo había visto, cuando había estado enfocada en Orochimaru._

 _En el pasado, la vida que había conocido se había desmoronado en el momento que estuvo en su presencia, el sentido de la muerte carecía de importancia para él, no le temía. Habría pensado que aquella apatía se habría mantenido por algo más de tiempo, pero podía sentir el sobrecogimiento de su clan tras él, el ambiente que se vinculaba enteramente a la entidad. Le temían. Cualquier otro se habría arrodillado ante la visión, ellos buscaron armas para pelear; de nuevo estuvo demasiado consciente sobre su falta de una para defenderse._

 _-¿Cómo pueden pelear una batalla que ya perdieron?- Vociferó sus pensamientos._

 _-Tu hermano fue nuestra caída, él pagó un precio por_ _ti_ _.-_ _«¿Qué precio?_ _» -Tienes un deber con tu clan. Le debes a él. ¿Vas a pagar su precio?-_

 _¿Así que todo eso era por Itachi? Se había metido en una deuda al ponerle un final a la estirpe y sólo estaban demandando que se hiciera cargo de ella. ¿Era algo que debía hacer para recompensar a su hermano? ¿Para liberarlo de su carga?_

 _-¿Qué quieren que haga?- Les preguntó, aunque intuía la respuesta._

 _-Pelea.- Indicó él. -Tienes nuestro poder, pero el precio a pagar es tuyo.-_

 _El aire a su alrededor lo golpeó como un puñetazo cuando la parca apenas y movió la mano del collar. ¿Tenía que pagar con su vida? Cuando el aire regresó a sus pulmones y se dio cuenta de que aún los necesitaba tuvo la certeza de que no debía ser así. Su vida pudo haber_ _fluido_ _de él con facilidad con aquel simple ajuste, pero no lo había hecho._

 _-Puedes ser nuestro ascenso o nuestra caída. ¿Qué precio vas a pagar?- Persistió el hombre._

 _-¡Cuál precio!- Les exigió saber. La lengua de la parca estaba comenzando a desenrollarse._

 _-El único precio que cualquiera de nosotros podría pagar por la libertad.- Exclamó él. -Sangre.-_

 _Los pensamientos acerca de por qué la sangre aliviaría la que sea que fuera su deuda por encima de cualquier otro pago se apresuraron pero no fueron demasiado cuestionados. Miró alrededor de su espacio inmediato para encontrar cualquier cosa con la cual inflingirse una herida, pero el segundo que apartó la mirada de la muerte notó su brazo extendido, bañado en sangre escarlata. La conmoción se extendió hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba herido, solamente lucía como si hubiera sumergido el brazo en sangre que no le pertenecía._

 _-¿Vas a morir, Sasuke, o vas a pelear?- Le escuchó decir por última vez._

 _La atención se dirigió rápidamente hacia el movimiento que desencadenó el pergamino_ _desenrollándose_ _, cayendo de entre los dedos con garras que lo mantenían cerrado, para extenderse abierto hacia la dirección en la cual tenía el brazo extendido. Fue sólo cuando todo su interés estuvo reunido entre ambos su extremidad por encima y el pergamino en el suelo que se dio cuenta que su puño estaba sosteniendo algo. Volteó la palma de su mano a la vista sólo para que lo invadiera de nuevo aquella fría y desagradable sensación._

 _Supo de quién era la sangre con la cual estaba embadurnado al darse cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo un puñado de largas hebras rosadas. Fue en extremo consciente cuando una gota de la sangre oscilante en la que se había bañado al hacerle aquel agujero en el pecho a Sakura se derramó sobre el pergamino blanco._

 _«¿Cuál precio?_ »

 _Sostuvo los mechones de cabello rosa con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, tratando todo lo posible en no dejar caer ninguno de esos cabellos._

 _La resolución estuvo clara incluso antes de que retirara el brazo sangrante. Si debía luchar por cualquiera en la habitación lo haría por la persona cuyo precio ellos pretendían que pagara, la poseedora de esos bienes._

 _Ella todavía respiraba. Todos ellos estaba_ _n_ _muertos y malditos._

 _Y uno de ellos se había acercado demasiado para su gusto._

-No me toques.-

La realidad lo golpeó violentamente cuando la escuchó gritar su nombre. Había despertado y el miedo que había experimentado se materializó en la forma en la que sostenía a Sakura por el cuello. Dio un aliento brusco y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo escocía más allá del pánico, _¿Acaso le había enviado sacudidas eléctricas?_ La soltó tan inmediatamente como pudo, comprendiendo que estaba en cama. Se inclinó sobre si mismo para recuperar tanto oxígeno como fuera posible con sus ásperas y sonoras respiraciones.

No fue hasta que su respiración se volvió más constante que Sakura hizo el intento de dejar de disimular su presencia.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó ella cautelosamente. Sakura lo miraba preocupada, como si apenas no hubiese estado a punto de estrangularla al confundir su acercamiento en la realidad con el de un pariente muerto. Sólo había sido una pesadilla extraña y ya estaba molestándole demasiado cuanto lo había afectado.

-Estoy bien.- El tono áspero no se había ido.

Sakura captó su advertencia, pero aún así añadió. -Sólo fue un sueño.-

Dejó escapar un suspiro, almacenando sus palabras. Espantó las sensaciones de frialdad y recelo remanentes y volvió a colocar su espalda sobre el colchón. Sakura lo imitó poco después, el calor de su cercanía terminó siendo reconfortante.

Cerró los ojos para volver a intentar conciliar el sueño y la última imagen que apartó de su mente fue la de la gota de su sangre cayendo sobre el pergamino blanco.

* * *

-¿Hay algo que te está molestando?-

Su esposa siempre había sido una mujer nerviosa por naturaleza. Siempre estaba de aquí para allá apresurándose de un lado a otro, haciendo lo que sea para mantener su mente ocupada. Cada vez que la casa se acababa de opciones para gastar, Kanon se mantenía el resto del tiempo en compañía de las mujeres de la aldea.

Sin embargo, el embarazo la había calmado, o al menos eso había creído. Recientemente había comenzado a moverse aleatoriamente por la casa, sacudiendo el vientre-y a su hijo dentro- al moverse.

-No.- Respondió ella, y desde que la respuesta fue notoriamente irregular, supo sin duda que estaba sucediendo algo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kanon?- Le insistió.

Ella retorció entre sus dedos el trapo que había estado utilizando para limpiar algo que ya estaba limpio. Percibió el aire de derrota que la rodeaba, probablemente había contado que no notaría que actuaba fuera de si.

-Sakura-san y Sasuke-san están teniendo problemas.- Confesó Kanon, no sin dejar de lado el tono de pena.

-¿Los tienen?- Cuestionó él. Incluso si creía que era extraño, su esposa seguramente podía saber más del asunto que él. Sasuke no parecía diferente, pero luego estaba el hecho de que siempre dejaba entrever mucho de nada, más o menos tal como lo hacía Sakura. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado debía haber sido relevante como para que Kanon se hubiera hecho con la información.

Su esposa asintió con gravedad. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Kanon suplicó, ambas manos unidas en petición. -Por favor no me preguntes que sé al respecto. Le prometí a Sakura-san que no hablaría de esto con nadie. Si siquiera te lo estoy mencionando es porque...- Su voz se fue apagando, insegura. -De hecho te llevas bien con Sasuke-san. Tal vez podrías hacer algo para tratar de ayudarlos.-

Frunció el entrecejo. -No creo que él aceptará que nos metamos en los asuntos de su matrimonio. Y yo tampoco quiero involucrarme en ellos.-

Ella sacudió la cabeza. -No lo entiendes. Si las cosas siguen de la forma en que van... Sakura-san va a abandonarlo.-

Realmente no era aficionado del chisme, pero aquella afirmación parecían ambas ridícula y preocupante de ser hecha. Al mismo tiempo, su esposa ciertamente pasaba demasiado tiempo alrededor de la médico como para intrigarlo.

-Sé que me dijiste que no te preguntara y realmente no quiero hacerlo, Kanon. Pero lo que dices es serio y para ser capaz de entender necesito saber al menos por qué ella haría algo así.-

-Me confió que siente que Sasuke-san no la ama... ya no más.- Añadió al final, él no pensó nada en particular sobre eso.

Se cruzó de brazos. -¿Qué la hace pensar eso exactamente?-

Kanon se puso nerviosa. -¡No lo sé, Motoki! Sakura-san es su mujer, ella debe saberlo.-

-Precisamente.- Asintió suavemente. -Las mujeres no pueden saber precisamente como los hombres piensan y sienten. Incluso si es verdad que Sasuke-san es un chico distante, nunca me ha dado la impresión de que siente menos de lo que un hombre podría sentir por su mujer.- De hecho, nada parecido.

-Eso es más o menos lo que le dije.- El trapo de nuevo se retorcía entre sus dedos. -Pero no podemos saberlo realmente. Podría ser el caso que su unión pudiera estar en peligro debido a eso. Sé que Sakura-san lo ama y también que se irá pronto si él no hace algo al respecto.-

-Creo que ustedes son las que no entienden, Kanon, tú también eres mujer.- Sasuke aún era un hombre, sólo una clase diferente a la de él. -Hace unos días atrás... volvíamos de la aldea vecina, y nos cruzamos con Sakura-san al llegar a la aldea, no nos notó porque tenía al niño de Momo en los brazos. Se estaba riendo y el chico seguía tratando de untarle algo en el rostro.-

De hecho, había sido una buena visión. La luz, la risa y la combinación de ambos la chica y el niño habría resultado una fotografía para enmarcar. La imagen aún estaba fresca en su mente.

»Él dejó de caminar el momento en el que la notó.- Continuó él. Aquello habría pasado de ellos si Sasuke no soliera adelantárseles en el camino. Incluso llegaron a alcanzarlo debido a eso. -No tenía una expresión en particular, pero sólo se había quedado allí mirándola reír como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.-

Si había aprendido algo de Sasuke en esos meses era que apreciaba el silencio. Algo en la expresión estoica que había tenido en esa ocasión había vuelto su silencio uno casi reverencial. Fue realmente Sasuke quien hizo que todos los demás terminaran notando a Sakura y miraran lo que él estaba mirando, para fascinarse también de su visión. No era un secreto para nadie que la chica era hermosa, aunque esto sólo era discutido cuando Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que fuera cómodo. Pero no sólo era bonita, también servicial y amable; mirarla en aquel momento le dejó la sensación agradable que se tenía siempre que se veía algo inexplicablemente significativo, supuso que tenía que ver con aquella conexión que los hombres desarrollaban hacia las mujeres a partir del vínculo materno.

Si se hubiese tratado de Kanon en lugar de Sakura, él se habría acercado, desordenado el cabello del pequeño y besado en la frente a su esposa. Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio y no le pareció una reacción abismalmente diferente a la que habría sido la suya. El hechizo sólo fue roto cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaban allí y se aproximó a ellos con el infante en los brazos y Sasuke avanzó hasta ella para caminar a su lado.

-Le mencionaré a Sasuke que su esposa está a punto de escapar como si fuera un rumor que se esparció. De esa forma le echará un ojo al asunto y puede que evite que ella haga algo estúpido, ¿Está bien? Pero no debes preocuparte demasiado sobre los asuntos de los demás.- Se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre el vientre que abrigaba a su hijo. -No es necesario. Además, podrías estresar al bebé.-

Kanon le dio un suspiro derrotado antes de asentir resignada y le dio una pequeña sonrisa tratando de calmarla. Continuó observando la forma de su hijo hasta que ella estuvo fuera de su vista y sus pensamientos se redirigieron inmediatamente hacia el problema.

 _Las mujeres realmente no tenían ni idea._

* * *

Vino hasta él el rumor de una compañía que reclutaba los servicios de shinobi con la misión de descubrir la locación y asegurar el rescate de un pergamino que contenía alguna clase de técnica. Suponía que debía tener algún tipo de importancia si estaban dispuestos a contratar un rastreador mercenario pero no a hacer negocio directo con los ninjas de la Nube. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajos como esos y fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso de cubrir el ojo del Rinnegan con una ilusión para que pensaran de él como de cualquier otro.

Las direcciones dadas lo enviaban hacia el norte y su rastro podría dirigirlo incluso más lejos, a días de viaje. La lluvia había comenzado a caer en el camino de vuelta y miró hacia las nubes grises con indiferencia mientras las gotas se abrían camino entre su ropa y le mojaban la piel. La idea de separarse durante un tiempo de Sakura parecía menos inquietante y más bienvenida desde todo el asunto del reciente ataque accidental. Estaba lidiando con alguna clase de estrés postraumático desde que casi la había matado, había intentado pasarlo por alto al creer que eso lograría que evitaría hacerle algún daño en el futuro, pero el asunto se le había salido de las manos. Sakura no actuó de forma diferente después de esa noche, eso causó que él si lo hiciera.

No era sólo su poco instinto de autoconservación lo que lo molestaba, también su estúpidamente infinita tolerancia en lo que a él respectaba. La tensión continuó incrementando conforme le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, mientras ella seguía eficientemente el papel que había creado para ejecutar en aquel lugar. Incluso si Sakura era de alguna manera u otra una parte común de su tren de pensamiento, se había encontrado a si mismo pensando en ella más a menudo, sobre todo después de la pesadilla y su propia reacción ante ella.

No estaba siendo exitoso en evadir la inquietud a pesar de saber que era irrelevante y los sueños sólo eran otra de las cosas que no era capaz de controlar y con las cuales no estaba cómodo. Sin embargo, la naturaleza de ese en particular lo mantuvo alerta incluso aunque no tenía sentido para él.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta se detuvo fuera durante algunos momentos, la lluvia ya lo había empapado por completo. Captó los sonidos sutiles que hacía Sakura desde el interior de la casa antes de decidirse finalmente a abrir la puerta. Predijo la forma evaluadora con la que lo observaba incluso antes de mirarla, cuando se dobló para colocar el calzado a un lado de la puerta, mientras intentaba desenredar el nudo que unía la parte superior de su indumentaria en su camino hacia la habitación. Había permanecido mucho más callado desde lo sucedido, así que su acercamiento volvió a parecerle tímido.

-¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?- Preguntó Sakura, notando antes de que él lo hiciera que el nudo de tela empapada que ausentemente intentaba desatar se resistía.

Aunque ella había mantenido algo de la distancia que había marcado, de cualquier forma se acercó aunque él no hizo ademán de permitírselo, sólo había permanecido observando el ser incomprensible que se había parado frente a él, trabajando sus dedos esbeltos con pericia, la tela deslizándose con facilidad entre ellos.

No era sólo un papel. Era Sakura, siendo quien era. Él mismo no estaba seguro de estar fingiendo más que un par de líneas desde que no sentía que estuviese pretendiendo mucho más que lo esencial, pero eso sólo se debía a que ella tomaba la mayor parte de la situación sobre sus hombros. Sólo que Sakura no parecía estar fingiendo mucho más de lo que lo hacía él.

La había visto entre ellos, viviendo una vida para la cual no había sido criada ni entrenada, preocupándose por cosas que no eran su responsabilidad; como alimentarlo o asegurarse de que sus necesidades estuviesen cubiertas incluso antes de ser concebidas; entre los niños, esa gente, con aquella molesta sonrisa genuina y la risa vibrante que lo hacían cuestionarse verdaderamente qué hacía Sakura ahí y más importante aún, qué hacía él ahí con ella.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Le preguntó. Su tono estaba desprovisto de dudas, supuso que si sonaba agotado tendría que ver con el hecho de que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en el asunto para su gusto.

-Porque estabas teniendo problemas para hacerlo.- Señaló ella, el nudo aflojado a medio camino.

Frunció el entrecejo. -Todo esto.- Enfatizó. -Este lugar. Esta gente, toda esta farsa.- El nudo quedó brevemente olvidado cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, interrogante. -Ese sueño de la infancia del que hablaste. ¿Por qué estás aquí fingiendo una vida que podrías estar viviendo de verdad?-

No podía entenderla. Ni siquiera había una razón válida por la cual estuvieran aún allí y el único motivo que parecía lógico era que a ella le gustaba lo suficiente, el asunto de tener un hogar, un lugar dentro de esa comunidad y ser capaz de satisfacer aquella incomprensible necesidad de velar por todo aquel inmediatamente cercano a ella. Descubrir que precisamente era eso lo que Sakura deseaba hacer con su vida, lo que probablemente estaba buscando en aquel viaje sólo resultó molesto porque sabía que ese no era el lugar correcto. Pensar en cuánto tiempo ella se quedaría allí sin nada y sobre todo involucrándolo activamente en el asunto no era de su particular agrado.

La había visto con el hijo de esa mujer en los brazos aquella tarde y por alguna razón la imagen lo acechaba tan a menudo como la del puño ensangrentado que sostenía restos de su cabello. Sakura podría estar en búsqueda de su verdadera felicidad en lugar de estar viviendo una falsa. Quizás él podría librarse de los sueños donde ella estaba presente de alguna manera u otra si llegaba a cumplir la misión que pretendía al acceder acompañarla en su viaje, su deber de abandonarla sólo cuando se asegurara de dejarla en un lugar en el que estuviese lo suficientemente bien como para no sentir la necesidad de volver a verla otra vez.

Dejó de ver sus ojos y empezó a fruncirle el ceño a su coronilla cuando Sakura bajó la mirada, la atención vuelta hacia el nudo. Apenas se percató de que estaba demasiado cerca en el espacio silencioso que predeció antes de que hablara finalmente, su tono sereno. -Supongo que me he dejado llevar un poco por lo cómoda que he estado en este lugar, lo lamento.- Se sintió contrariado entre la exasperación de que se disculpara por algo que no debía y porque de hecho sí se había dejado llevar. -Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que me sentía así.-

La miró fijamente en lugar de exhalar sonoramente. Sabía que eso incluía algunos de sus años en Konoha y no podía culparla por aferrarse a lo que podía ser el primer respiro en una vida tranquila que había tenido en mucho tiempo, pero eso no respondía su pregunta. Se mantuvo callado mientras ella le daba los últimos pequeños jalones al nudo que se deshizo, la pieza que unía su camisa se deslizó hasta colgar en su mano. Sakura no subió la mirada hasta después de unos segundos, donde se encontró con sus propios ojos estrechados. Vio claramente el cambio casi resignado en sus ojos verdes, él le había hablado con la mirada y una vez más ella le había atendido.

-Te dije que no he pensado en esos sueños durante algún tiempo.- Dijo ella.

Ella podía mentirle mirándole a los ojos, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera ver a través de ello. No era posible que hubiesen pasado meses en aquel lugar sin que Sakura al menos anhelara durante un momento que esa fuese su realidad.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo durante unos segundos antes de finalmente relajar la expresión, no lo miró al decir la verdad. -No es falso que diga que no sueño con buscar esta vida en otro lugar. Casarme u ocuparme de un hogar no está dentro de mis aspiraciones personales...- Estuvo a punto de detenerla pero ella lo interrumpió. -Esos deseos fueron concebidos contigo en mi mente. Todos esos sueños, todas esas intenciones realmente no significan nada para mi. Esto no se trata de una meta personal, nunca ha sido mi intención particular ser la esposa de alguien o ser parte de algo como esto, Sasuke. La única persona con la que alguna vez imaginé tener esta vida fue contigo.-

Había exigido la verdad, pero no fue menos perturbadora una vez que la obtuvo. Todo ese tiempo estuvo pensando en la situación en general sin considerar cuan envueltos estaban sus sentimientos hacia él. Lo había olvidado el tiempo suficiente, había pasado bastante desde que Sakura hiciera alguna mención del asunto y él lo había colocado en el fondo de su mente, lejos de su alcance. Inevitablemente se tensó y ella lo notó, desde que puso las manos sobre sus hombros y presionó ligeramente, como para forzarlo a relajarse. Esa vez lo miró fijamente.

-Por eso fue tan fácil dejarme llevar por el asunto, Sasuke. Sólo se trató durante un momento de vivir una vieja fantasía que era lo suficientemente cómoda para hacerme demorar y olvidar. No te preocupes por esto, no tiene importancia. Fue tonto involucrarte tanto en esto y quedarnos tanto tiempo aquí para empezar.- Incluso si ella estaba realmente intentando tranquilizarlo, no sentía ninguna calma. Después de todo, todo el asunto había sido su idea.

Por su parte, Sakura se veía genuinamente serena y un poco avergonzada. _La había visto._ Le costaba aceptar que Sakura realmente pretendiera rehusarse a tener esa vida sin él. La simple idea lo hacía bastante infeliz. Nunca pretendió dañarla hasta tal punto.

¿Si no era esa clase de vida lo que buscaba, entonces qué?

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- Le preguntó, cauteloso.

Deslizó las manos fuera lentamente desde sus hombros y el toque se demoró por debajo de sus clavículas sólo por un segundo, cuando Sakura se retiró sintió frío en los lugares en los cuales justo había estado por encima de la tela húmeda.

-No quiero nada de ti, te liberé de tu responsabilidad en Kumogakure.- Ella se frotó la nuca y le dio una pequeña sonrisa que parecía casi disculparse. -Aún no tengo muy claro porque estás aún aquí conmigo pero lo agradezco mucho, Sasuke. Lo que dije no fue para colocar una carga sobre ti... Era sólo para explicar el papel de mi descuido en nuestro retraso y para que no te preocuparas demasiado sobre esto. El tiempo sólo pasó muy rápido, pero no me importará una vez estemos de vuelta en el camino y lejos de aquí.-

Sakura colocó el cinturón en su mano sin tocarlo y él lo sostuvo una vez que ella volteó para irse. Sentía estar de nuevo en el punto de partida, sin conocer sus pensamientos exactos y con la sensación de que su presencia le causaba más daño que bien.

* * *

Había vivido la sensación antes y por eso la reconoció inmediatamente una vez regresó, como un golpe en las entrañas. Lo había sentido desde el incidente, a Sasuke alejándose lentamente. Incluso aunque dormía junto a él cada noche, comenzó a encontrarse a si misma despertando en la madrugada para asegurarse de que él aún estaba allí. Esa clase de ansiedad le aplastaba el pecho, acompañaba ese tipo de precognición similar que había tenido días antes de que Sasuke huyera de Konoha hacía años. El ligero cambio en su conducta le había dicho lo suficiente en aquella época, fue precisamente ese sentimiento que hacía que le resultara difícil deglutir el que la movió hacia las puertas de la aldea para encontrarlo cuando estaba a punto de irse. El dolor que sintió entonces era aún un tema delicado incluso de recordar, tener la oportunidad de revivir algo parecido la llenaba de miedo.

La idea de que se fuera era suficiente para romper su fachada exterior, que esta se convirtiera en un hecho podría destrozarla. La certeza la mantuvo despierta por varias horas y añadió un peso más al ensimismamiento en el que había estado sumida esos días. Seguir pensando en si ese sería el día en el cual Sasuke finalmente elegiría irse, convertía en dolor amargo la felicidad que había tenido todo el tiempo desde su llegada a ese lugar. A menudo pensaba en que Sasuke eventualmente se hastiaría de todo ello y que la fachada tendría que romperse, pero todo fue acelerado por la pesadilla que había tenido esa noche.

Hablaba mucho menos y se aseguraba de mirarlo mucho más, en un intento inconsciente de mantener la imagen de él en su mente. Se sentía asustada como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo y le escocían los ojos siempre que lo recordaba. No podía deshacerse del presentimiento de que Sasuke se había cansado y estaba listo para irse. Desde que estaban juntos no habían permanecido en un silencio tan profundo, se sentía como una gran brecha vacía, sofocante e hiriente; pero no se atrevía a romperla por miedo de romperse a si misma.

El aliento que había contenido todo ese tiempo escapó sonoramente de su boca cuando se sostuvo del mesón con ambas manos, una vez que Sasuke cerró la puerta tras él la mañana siguiente. Su acto no había finalizado aún y debía componer una sonrisa convincente desde que Kanon sería su primera visita social del día. Las únicas preocupaciones en el mundo de la mujer giraban alrededor de la perfecta salud de su bebé y de cuánto el crecimiento de su hijo le oprimía la vejiga y por ello tenía que ir tanto al baño, así que intentó no sentirse ofendida por la sonrisa resplandeciente que le dedicó una vez que estuvo frente a su puerta.

Sabía ocultar muy bien sus tribulaciones tras máscaras de infinita cordialidad y convincentes sonrisas vacías. Se enorgullecía de ser una buena kunoichi en ese aspecto, después de todo había pasado años en Konoha ocultándose detrás de lo que quería ocultar.

-¿Estás bien?- Debido a ese orgullo casi pudo sentir como la máscara que era su rostro se agrietaba como si fuese porcelana cuando Kanon lo preguntó.

-Por supuesto,- le dijo casi de inmediato. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Kanon la miró con inseguridad. -Es sólo que... Siempre pareces muy serena, pero hoy... ¿Pareces tensa?-

Se acarició un mechón de cabello rosa y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. _Esto no puede estar pasando._ Realmente nunca había sido tan buena para enmascarar sus emociones, pero esperaba al menos haber mejorado en ello desde que había pasado años interpretando el papel de la chica feliz, ni siquiera podía recordar a nadie que le hubiera preguntado entonces si se encontraba bien.

 _¿Había actuado bien o entonces ninguno podía recordar cómo se veía cuando era realmente feliz?_ Ni siquiera Ino, mucho menos Naruto. Para ser justos, tampoco podía recordar alguna ocasión donde se hubiera sentido tan medianamente feliz como lo había estado esos meses con Sasuke, y aunque no podía ver su propia expresión, cualquier cosa algo distinta a la expresión dichosa que debía haber mantenido durante todo ese tiempo debía resultar extraño hasta para alguien como Kanon.

-¿Está todo bien?- Kanon reformuló la pregunta.

 _No,_ pensó, pero a diferencia de Sasuke, que parecía capaz de leer sus pensamientos, la mujer sólo continuó mirándola con un deje de curiosidad. Momentos antes de que Kanon apareciera había estado apretando el nudo que era su estómago con el puño por encima de la tela de su camisa, atado por aquella nefasta sensación que le sacaba el aire de los pulmones siempre que seguía pensando en su actual situación con Sasuke. La grieta en la porcelana estaba hecha, pero era demasiado sutil como para notarse.

Durante años se había lamentado el no haber confiado en si misma lo suficiente y compartido su presentimiento con alguien, cualquier persona que hubiera podido evitar que Sasuke escapara. Pensó en ello, a pesar de que en ese preciso momento hacerlo no serviría de nada, nadie podía evitar ahora que él se fuera. Ya no se trataba de abandonar una aldea y Sasuke era el único dueño de sus decisiones. El dolor que le causaría que eligiera irse no significaba nada para nadie más que para ella y realmente no era tan egoísta como para retenerlo a su lado contra su voluntad. Había renunciado a ello hacía tiempo, y ni siquiera aquel tiempo junto a Sasuke le haría cambiar de opinión al respecto.

El silencio en el que ambos habían estado inmersos dio pie a un nuevo entendimiento, si bien era cierto que Sasuke se había convertido en un amigo con el cual se sentía cómodo hablar, no podía hablarle acerca de sus pensamientos hacia él. Sin el sonido de su voz alrededor y faltando la seguridad que él le había proveído sólo con su presencia volvía a sentirse sola, atrapada en su propia angustia.

Había gastado demasiada energía pretendiendo estar en calma y no sintiéndose como verdaderamente lo hacía. Estaba cansada y no podía costear el romperse frente a nadie en ese lugar, pero si no dejaba salir nada de lo que sentía atrapado en el pecho temía que podría terminar derrumbándose frente a Sasuke como lo había hecho a los trece y le había pedido que la llevara con él.

-¿Tu esposo está bien?- Aventuró Kanon, instigada por su silenciosa mirada fija.

-No es mi esposo.- La verdad salió rápida fuera de sus labios y liberó la presión en su pecho como aire escapando de un globo. -Sasuke y yo sólo somos amigos.-

Kanon estuvo lo suficientemente perpleja como para apenas balbucear, lo cual le dio la oportunidad de continuar infinitamente. Desde explicar la naturaleza de su relación antes de que la mujer tuviera un lapsus en la implicación; excluyó la mayoría de los detalles, pero mencionó que eran shinobis de una aldea oculta, el hecho de que sólo lo había visto a él desde que podía recordar y lo había amado verdaderamente tal vez desde la primera vez que la había salvado, que había pasado toda su vida intentando alcanzar la paz que sólo podía darle su presencia, pero también que sus sentimientos hacia ella no sobrepasaban un simple apego y que verdaderamente creía que su actual compañía no respondía más que a alguna clase de deber.

La razón por la cual habían elegido mentir, la felicidad que había experimentado en ese lugar y lo suficiente acerca de como ésta estaba siendo arruinada recientemente con la sospecha de que Sasuke estaba pensando en abrirse camino por su cuenta de nuevo. Necesitó bajar su tono al hablar de su miedo y angustia para evitar que la voz se le quebrara; pero incluso aunque se había rehusado a llorar y dejarlo todo salir, aquella presión insoportable en su pecho se redujo lo suficiente como para sentir que era capaz de respirar de nuevo.

Permaneció en silencio unos segundos después de haberlo dicho todo. La mujer se abrazaba el vientre con ambos brazos y parecía encontrarse en tal conflicto que ya no sólo lo sentía por si misma.

-Debes amarlo bastante para haber aguantado tanto por tanto tiempo, Sakura.- Supuso que el honorífico se perdió en algún lugar de todo lo que le había dicho. La mirada de la morena era más comprensiva y menos pasmada con cada palabra que dijo.

Asintió en respuesta. No había otra forma de explicarlo. Si intentaba desglosar una vez más cuánto lo amaba no estaba segura de poder retener las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué sólo no hablas con él? Yo... yo creo que debes hacerlo. Al principio pensé que el asunto de su matrimonio era un poco extraño ya que Sasuke-san no parecía demasiado convencido, pero nunca volví a dudarlo otra vez.-

Hablar no lograría nada. No le había contado que en el pasado habían atravesado por eventos parecidos y que en ninguno sus palabras habían evitado que se fuera. Además, no quería utilizar ese recurso para ponerle fin al asunto. Deseaba más que nada no sólo estar junto a él, quería que él _quisiera_ permanecer a su lado.

Sacudió la cabeza con suavidad. -Él escucharía, pero no cambiaría nada. Lo conozco.- La certeza era absoluta.

-Es una locura.- Kanon se sentó por primera vez, abrazándose el vientre. -Ustedes... tú siempre fuiste mucho más espontánea, pero de todas formas siempre fue muy obvio que ustedes eran lo único que el otro veía.-

Sus palabras reconfortaron su interior y algo más de aquella presión se alivió. Aún así, su voz fue firme y resuelta. -Soy el único punto de reconocimiento que tiene aquí, Sasuke es desconfiado por naturaleza, pero confía en mi.- Le explicó. -Aunque me temo que cualquier calma que eso hubiera podido darle se ha ido. Tal vez toda esta situación lo presionó demasiado y se cansó de estar aquí, puede que incluso mis palabras le recordaran lo inconvenientes que le resultan mis sentimientos hacia él. No puedo deshacerme del presentimiento de que está a punto de irse.-

-Si realmente es así,- dijo ella, -¿No harás nada al respecto?-

-Si hago algo para evitar que se vaya sólo estaré retrasando lo inevitable. Eligió acompañarme por su propia voluntad y se irá de la misma forma.- La seguridad con la que era capaz de afirmar eso la llenó de tristeza.

-No sé que decir.- Kanon parecía lamentarlo. -Excepto que tu lucha no está perdida si él siente algo incluso parecido a lo que tú sientes. No deberías tomar por sentado cuáles serán sus decisiones, dale la oportunidad de elegir.-

-La tiene.- _La ha tenido siempre._

Había escogido desde el momento en el que había aparecido en su habitación en Sunagakure hasta la resolución del pasillo que separaba sus habitaciones en Kumogakure. También lo había hecho ambas veces, al abandonar la aldea por primera vez y luego la segunda después de la guerra. Sus palabras-ruegos, llanto, declaraciones- en ninguna ocasión habían influenciado las decisiones de Sasuke como para cambiar sus elecciones, todo el tiempo había actuado a voluntad. No podía ocurrírsele una persona que pudiese comprender en menor medida todo lo que abarcaba la situación, aunque realmente agradecía la posibilidad de desahogarse.

El llamado a la puerta la sobresaltó, se apresuró a atenderlo antes de que Kanon sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo. La puerta abierta reveló la imagen de la anciana Chie, quien le ofreció un corto saludo.

-Hola, Sakura. ¿Puedo entrar?- No pudo pensar demasiado en cuán inoportuna había sido una vez que se hizo camino adentro de la casa. La máscara que se había quitado en su pequeño momento con Kanon había sido colocada de nuevo en presencia de la mujer, la embarazada se puso de pie para recibirla.

-Vine a hablar sobre algo...- Informó Chie, desviando la vista hacia la morena. -No esperaba encontrarte tan temprano fuera de la cama, Kanon, ahora que tu vientre ha crecido tanto.-

-Intento mantenerme activa, Chie-sama.- Kanon se excusó con torpeza. -Sakura-san, ¿Te importaría si voy a preparar algo de té en la cocina para Chie-sama?- Accedió con un pequeño asentimiento en dirección de la joven, quien se dirigió a la cocina.

La anciana había estado observando el breve intercambio sin una expresión particular, antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, ella habló.

-Sé que no estás casada, Sakura.-

La máscara mantuvo su perfección, la sonrisa no decayó ni un poco.

* * *

Esa noche, como las pocas que habían transcurrido desde la noche en la que Sasuke había despertado de su sueño alterado, tampoco habían tenido algo como una conversación antes de tenderse en la cama.

Sus retiradas a cada lado y la pasada tensión fueron aplastadas por el peso de su propia intranquilidad. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Sasuke se había acostado a su lado, su perfil apuntando hacia el techo, pero podía afirmar que a pesar de su respiración acompasada él aún estaba despierto.

-¿Sasuke?- Su nombre fue apenas un murmullo de prueba.

Él abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño sonido que debía significar que estaba escuchándola.

-Aquella noche, cuando dejaste Konoha para ir tras Orochimaru...- Le susurró la primera frase de algo parecido a una conversación real que habían tenido en días. -¿Había algo que pudiese haber dicho o hecho para impedirlo?-

Miró su perfil durante un rato, conforme los segundos pasaban el silencio entre ellos se volvía corpóreo y pesado.

-No.- Respondió finalmente, sus ojos nunca abandonaron el techo.

Quería decirle tantas cosas. En lugar de eso, cerró los ojos y esperó que él se durmiera, para entonces abrir los ojos de nuevo.

* * *

Dio pequeños golpes con la sandalia en el costado de uno de los hombres que había herido con su chokutō y evaluó su gemido de queja. _Estará bien._ La cantidad de gente resguardando el pergamino había sido un problema, así que no había podido encargarse de todos tan limpiamente como había esperado. Incluso aunque había algunos heridos incapacitados, el resto de los cuerpos esparcidos a su alrededor habían caído como fichas una vez miraron el Sharingan.

El pergamino era esbelto en su mano, observó el diseño intrincado de sellos que lo cerraba, la razón detrás del exceso de guardias estaba relacionada a su contenido. La organización que lo había contratado había sido cautelosa de no mencionar dicha importancia, pero aquello no era relevante desde que no habría avanzado sobre su objetivo sin la cantidad apropiada de información de rastreo. Era un documento heredado y contenía técnicas secretas. La paga por su obtención era buena y la extracción había resultado fácil, el verdadero reto había sido obtener la locación donde lo mantenían escondido; le había tomado cinco días alcanzarlo y todo había terminado en menos de una hora. Regresar le tomaría sólo un par de días.

Los días en soledad habían aliviado gran parte de la tensión que había acumulado en la última semana, enfocarse en su objetivo actual mantuvo su mente esclarecida de las preocupaciones que tenía con respecto a Sakura. Sabía que irse era lo apropiado por el momento y esperaba que al regresar ella hubiera puesto las cosas en perspectiva. Había dejado claro que la situación no lo complacía y a ella ciertamente no la beneficiaba de ninguna forma.

Alejarse del ambiente pesado le dio espacio para respirar y aclarar sus propios pensamientos. Sería suficiente que Sakura se preocupara por avanzar de aquel estancamiento y moverse hacia lo que sea que le esperaba en el camino; también esperaba que su actitud la hubiera convencido de apartar la mirada de él. De cualquier forma, se sentía más capaz de lidiar con la situación ahora de lo que lo había estado entonces. A pesar de ello, sabía que no podría durar mucho más si quería evitar que Sakura desarrollara un apego incorrecto hacia él, no podía permitirse involucrarse en un asunto más complicado de lo que ya resultaba permanecer junto a ella.

La certeza de la separación final estaba fijada en su mente, aunque aún no tenía idea de cuándo ocurriría o cuan limpio podría ese cisma. A pesar de todo, aún estaba esa parte de él para la cual dejarla por su cuenta no era una opción, la voz de Naruto aún lo atormentaba de vez en cuando. Esperaba saber como actuar la próxima vez que la viera.

Su mente estaba en silencio una vez que arribó a su vivienda actual después de todos esos días. Miró hacia el espacio vacío buscando su presencia, la última vez que había visto a Sakura apenas habían intercambiado palabra. Le informó que se iría justo antes de partir y ella sólo se había limitado a preguntarle cuándo volvería.

-Sakura.- La llamó, pero un breve registro de presencia de chakra en el lugar le informó que no había nadie allí.

Era lo suficientemente tarde como para contrariarse por su ausencia. Había llegado a la zona en la mañana del segundo día de regreso, la entrega del pergamino y su intercambio por la paga en conjunto con la corta travesía a la aldea hicieron que llegara hacia la hora de la cena. Las dudas al respecto cruzaron su mente sólo breves momentos una vez consideró que Sakura pudiese estar haciendo lo que sea alrededor. Incluso así, la atmósfera de la habitación le era ajena, el aire carecía de de su olor particular y una rápida evaluación de la cocina indicó la falta de actividad reciente.

Ella no había cocinado en algún tiempo, e incluso si eso resultaba extraño su mente trabajó rápidamente en la posibilidad de que su propia ausencia estuviese relacionada a aquella eventualidad. Los pensamientos resultaron breves, fueron quemados rápidamente por su sensación al respecto. Algo estaba fuera de lugar.

No fue hasta pasada la usual hora de dormir y Sakura aún no había aparecido que se dispuso a salir a encontrarla. Sintió una presencia en la puerta de entrada antes de que alcanzara a salir y se apresuró a recibirla. Era una de las mujeres que estaban todo el tiempo alrededor de Sakura que se disponía a tocar, puño arriba.

-Sasuke-san,- era la mujer de mediana edad. -He venido aquí todos los días esperando a que llegaras, mi esposo notó las luces encendidas así que vine apenas me enteré. Sakura-san se ha ido hace unos días, antes de hacerlo pidió que te avisara que necesitaban un médico en la aldea vecina y que iría a suplir la necesidad durante algunos días.-

Su entrecejo apenas se frunció. -¿Dijo cuándo regresaría?-

-No exactamente,- parecía disculparse por ello. -Pero nos pidió a todas que nos aseguráramos de informarte y también que estuviésemos al pendiente por si necesitabas algo mientras ella no estaba, así que estoy segura de que está preocupada por ti y regresará pronto una vez se entere de que has vuelto.- Le asintió en respuesta y cerró la puerta antes de que ella alcanzara a girarse en su totalidad para irse.

Había tenido noches tranquilas al estar lejos, no había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar fuera de su propias intenciones de búsqueda y rastreo, desde el principio intentó aprovecharlo porque supo que sólo se trataba de algo temporal hasta regresar. La sensación de la cama compartida también había sido apartada durante esa semana y pensó que se mantendría en pausa ahora que Sakura aún no estaba allí, pero regresó en una menor dosis. Pasó algún tiempo despierto antes de poder conciliar un sueño inquieto y esa vez la fuente estaba ausente para culpar.

Estuvo despierto de nuevo temprano en la mañana después de un sueño irregular, no tuvo tiempo de condolerse por ello una vez que alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta. Cuando alcanzó a abrirla reveló a Motoki, aquel tipo de faz de disculpa presente como lo había estado en la mujer de la noche anterior, sólo que de alguna forma parecía distinto.

-Sasuke-san,- saludó él, echando un vistazo al espacio tras él. -¿Puedo entrar?-

Su ceja se arqueó ligeramente pero dio un paso para hacerle espacio en la entrada. Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada el hombre intentó escudriñar ampliamente el espacio con la vista.

-¿Está Sakura-san en casa?-

Su rostro mostró su desconcierto. -Alguien vino anoche para decirme que se fue a cumplir alguna clase de deber médico en una aldea cerca de aquí. ¿Cómo es que tú no lo sabes?- Su esposa estaba a menudo con Sakura y en el extraño caso de que ella no le hubiese hecho mención de su paradero, no había ninguna información común que alguno de ellos tuviera y el otro no, era un lugar odiosamente pequeño después de todo.

-Yo... de verdad esperaba que ella hubiera regresado contigo. Alcancé a oír en algún lugar que Sakura-san se iba como médico a una aldea a algunos kilómetros de aquí, a la cual se nos encargó un trabajo esta semana. Kanon insistió en que ya que me encontraría allí me asegurara de que todo estaba bien y ella no necesitaba nada.- Hizo una pequeña pausa. -No estaba ahí y nunca lo estuvo, al igual que aquella supuesta emergencia médica...-

 _Se fue._ Sus pensamientos reflejaron las últimas palabras del hombre. _¿Por qué?_ No era algo que Sakura haría, ella no se iría sin más. _¿Algo o alguien la había hecho irse? ¿Alguna clase de peligro?_

Estaba a punto de interrogarlo acerca de cualquier cosa sospechosa en la actividad de la aldea, la llegada de alguien o algo fuera de lugar, cuando Motoki se disculpó. -Lo siento. Kanon me dijo que esto sucedería e incluso aunque te vi antes de que partieras la semana pasada no pensé que se trataba de algo serio como para molestarte con el asunto.-

Se veía tan genuinamente arrepentido que su tono severo sólo pretendió evitar que dejara de balbucear y comenzara a explicarse. -Habla.- Le exigió.

-Sakura-san le dijo algo a mi esposa que la hizo pensar que se iría pronto.- Motoki pareció revisar sus propias palabras. -Una vez te fuiste ella nos dijo que volverías en poco tiempo,- _sólo había dicho que volvería,_ sin especificaciones. -Sólo un día después Sakura-san también se había ido.-

Estaba confundido. Su mente se apresuraba repasando los últimos momentos con ella en búsqueda de algo que lo explicara, pero la tensión entre ellos de los días pasados le hacía difícil señalar algo específico cuando su conducta era diferente de por si. Sakura no había hablado demasiado y tampoco había cuestionado más que una frase cuando le había hablado de la misión, aquello había estado fuera de lugar desde que era su naturaleza preocuparse por los detalles. Debía haber tenido en mente irse aún antes de que él lo hubiera hecho si partía de la supuesta conversación con la esposa de Motoki.

-Necesito hablar con tu esposa.- Le demandó, el hombre se limitó a asentir.

Estuvieron en su casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Motoki miraba preocupado a su esposa de labios blancos, quien se aferraba al vientre redondo como si se escudara tras el.

-Sólo dile lo que sabes, Kanon, Sasuke-san debe estar muy preocupado.- Motoki instó a su esposa.

-Me pareció que Sakura-san estuvo algo decaída durante días, pero sólo tuve el coraje de preguntarle al respecto una mañana en la cual lucía obviamente cansada y no sería descortés preguntar.- Kanon vaciló durante un segundo. -Ella... me dijo algunas cosas.- La mujer cruzó la mirada entre su esposo y él, creyó ser capaz de seguir su línea del pensamiento. -No pude entender muy bien algunas cosas, pero si una en específico,- sólo entonces lo vio a los ojos sin titubear. -No quería interponerse en tu camino.-

 _Mierda._ La simple alusión de ella siguiendo el camino por su cuenta era una a la que había aspirado durante mucho tiempo desde que se había encontrado con Sakura, pero nunca pensó que pudiera tratarse de una posibilidad real. Le había parecido extraña-aunque madura- su intención de instarlo a irse sin ella cuando estaban por irse del lugar de la reunión.

Su intención de presionar a Sakura acerca de su innecesaria demora en ese lugar había respondido al objetivo de ponerla en marcha de nuevo, pero los pensamientos acerca de apartarla habían sido borrados desde el momento en el que se había decidido a acompañarla hasta que fuese el momento apropiado para ambos.

Pensó que ella había logrado controlar sus sentimientos y se dio cuenta de que sus presunciones habían estado equivocadas, sin embargo, Sakura siempre se las había arreglado para diluirlos y con ello mejorar su convivencia.

Simplemente no era algo que Sakura haría.

Se fue sin decir palabra y ninguno de ellos hizo nada para evitarlo. Una vez estuvo fuera y sin compañía sus dedos se movieron rápido tras su pulgar sangrante. El halcón apareció sobre la marca de invocación y lo miró expectante.

-Encuéntrala.-

* * *

Había tomado mucha voluntad y la repetición completa de la conversación que había mantenido con la anciana Chie un par de veces antes de dar el primer paso que la sacó fuera de la casa. La primera vez que utilizó sus habilidades ninja en esa aldea fue para desvanecerse del lugar.

El pergamino azul estaba en su mano, deslizó el pulgar por la superficie lisa del papel. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que se había sentido así de perdida al sostener uno de esos rollos, justo antes de decidir que su primera parada en el viaje en el cual se había embarcado en un principio sería Sunagakure para el reforzamiento del proyecto de la clínica infantil. Encontrar a Sasuke en el camino no la había anclado a tierra, lo había hecho a él y desde ese momento no había conseguido sentirse perdida ni un momento.

Había estado tan herida entonces; cumplió su objetivo de sanarse a si misma así como él había hecho un tanto con ella. A pesar de ello, recordaba que su meta inicial no había sido encontrarlo, si no recuperarse a si misma. En lugar de eso, se había perdido a si misma en él.

El presentimiento de estarlo perdiendo de nuevo fue tan atemorizante-había pasado tanto tiempo intentando evitar que no la apartara como para preocuparse que pudiera simplemente irse- que se encontró paralizada por ello. No estaba segura de poder superar el atravesar por algo así de nuevo. El miedo movió su pierna derecha, la izquierda fue movida por la esperanza.

Sabía que Sasuke estaba en lo correcto acerca de que no debía haber permanecido tanto tiempo en la aldea de la frontera, pero se había quedado allí por él, por la sensación maravillosa que había resultado estar tan cerca sin nada que los afectara realmente desde el exterior. Se había quedado demasiado atrapada en la fantasía, era tiempo de despertar. Despertar de ella era más tolerable que volver a como eran las cosas en un principio.

Por primera vez en meses se colocó el protector de frente de Konoha una vez estuvo cerca de la entrada de Kirigakure, el pergamino en mano como carta de presentación. Llevaba una sonrisa cómoda-y falsa- cuando los ninjas de la entrada verificaron su ingreso.

Se fue la mañana después de que Sasuke lo hizo. Cuando lo escuchó decirle que se iba reunió toda la entereza que le fue posible para mantenerse en calma y sólo preguntar cuándo regresaría cuando la pregunta real era _si_ iba a regresar.

 _Sasuke se iría._

Su presentimiento no había estado errado y su temor tomó una forma consistente. La conversación anterior a la que ya le había dado muchas vueltas crecía en sentido y parecía la única opción que podría ayudarla a lidiar con el dolor.

Mientras era escoltada al asentamiento de la Mizukage tuvo la oportunidad de darle un vistazo a la aldea por primera vez. Le tomó varios días en alta mar llegar al país del Agua y una vez en tierra resultó complicado encontrar la dirección correcta incluso con las coordenadas dadas en el pergamino. La enemistad entre la Hoja y la Niebla fue profunda como lo había sido la misma entre su aldea y la Nube, con la diferencia de que Kirigakure era la aldea ninja más embarrada de sangre y miedo de toda la historia de las demás grandes naciones más allá de sus guerras. Las historias que habían sido inspiradas por ninjas como Zabuza eran contadas a los niños como cuentos de horror y ella aún era joven al enterarse de que no sólo se trataba de historias si no de aún más horrendas realidades.

Desde el gobierno de terror del Yondaime Mizukage bajo los hilos de Akatsuki hasta las atrocidades detrás del rastro sangriento que sus ninjas infames habían dejado atrás; tenía curiosidad y un poco de preocupación acerca de cómo se vería realmente el lugar, pero sólo reparó en ello después de mucho tiempo, cuando alcanzó a pensar en algo que no fuese Sasuke ya había fijado descuidadamente el rumbo valiéndose en el agotamiento de las opciones de sus pergaminos.

Como era lo usual al respecto, el nombre era apropiado para el lugar. Desde lejos, los alrededores de la villa resultaban una imagen borrosa y a una distancia segura podría ser tomado como una ilusión, resguardada entre montañas. El clima era frío y húmedo, la niebla espesa alrededor, sin embargo descubrió que tal vez tenía algo que ver con la temporada, debido a que se dio cuenta que la mayor cantidad del espesor parecía provenir desde la tierra, grietas que expedían aire vaporoso desde el interior y le daban un balance extraño a la entera sensación de sobrecogimiento que proveía el lugar.

Adentro, la infraestructura tenía sus propias particularidades como todas las grandes aldeas que había visitado, no tan moderna como imaginaba que sería Kumogakure-desde que realmente nunca llegaron a ingresar en la aldea en si misma- y construida enteramente de metal como Ame, pero tampoco las bases antiguas con las cuales estaban diseñados los edificios de Suna. No pudo captar demasiado verde a la vista, pero reconoció las renovaciones hechas para hacer que todo pareciera menos sombrío y más colorido, aunque aún no podía alcanzar la riqueza de Konoha en ese ámbito.

Podrían ser sus pensamientos previos al respecto, pero los shinobis en las calles tenían aspecto peligroso. Algunos de ellos estaban enmascarados y sus rostros no eran tan amigables como los habría podido encontrar en su propio hogar, aunque había una buena cantidad de civiles.

La residencia de la Mizukage era bastante imponente. Era mucho más grande que la mansión Hokage en Konoha, de hecho, parecía ser el edificio más grande de Kirigakure.

-Oh,- exclamó la mujer una vez fue escoltada hasta llegar frente a su escritorio, bajando los papeles que había estado sosteniendo hasta el mueble ordenado. Notó la falta de botellas de sake y ninken durmientes sobre el, estando acostumbrada a encontrarlos sobre el escritorio Hokage. En su lugar sólo había una flor de aspecto fresco en una vasija. -Que sorpresa, Haruno-san. Kakashi no nos informó que vinieras.- Como era usual siempre que la veía, el chico llamado Chōjūrō se encontraba a su lado, él se ajustó las gafas antes de saludarla.

-Mizukage-sama, Chōjūrō-san.- Saludó. Sostuvo el pergamino hasta colocarlo sobre el escritorio a su alcance. -Elegí venir para presentarme a este intercambio y realmente no le avisé a Kakashi-sensei con antelación. No he estado en Konoha durante un tiempo y planeaba reportarme tan pronto como llegara aquí.-

Mei le dio una lectura completa al pergamino de marcas azules y luego la miró por encima del papel con sus brillantes ojos. -Bueno, de hecho esperaba recibir una respuesta de Kakashi pronto sobre este asunto, pero nunca imaginé que te enviaría a ti entre todos. Pensé que la gente de Darui intentaría que te quedaras más tiempo en Kumo, ¿Has estado allí todo este tiempo?-

-No.- Respondió rápidamente. Alcanzó a explicar tanto como pudo porque no quería ser interrogada al respecto. Pensar en dónde había estado durante esos meses no dejaría de dolerle en algún tiempo -Después de la reunión Kage le pedí a Kakashi-sensei algo de tiempo libre, yo... quería ver el mundo. Me dio el pergamino para que me abriera camino y también pudiese cumplir mi deber con la aldea.- _Más bien para monitorearla, pero no lo culpaba._ -No me quedé mucho tiempo en Kumogakure, ya habíamos trabajado lo necesario. Pasé algún tiempo en el país hasta que sentí que era tiempo de empezar a moverme otra vez.-

-Aunque me complace mucho tu presencia francamente me sorprende que Kakashi haya accedido a dejarte deambular por tu cuenta. Tu talento es un elemento valioso que cualquier aldea podría recibir con gusto, ¿No tenía miedo de que fueras robada?- Notó el tono bromista al final.

-No fue fácil.- Le confesó. Ahora dudaba de que él la hubiese dejado partir si no hubiera tenido la certeza de que _no_ estaría sola en aquel asunto. Probablemente Kakashi se habría anticipado a las intenciones de Sasuke. -Pero él sabe que mi lealtad a la aldea es indiscutible.-

-Por supuesto,- reafirmó Mei, los dedos entrelazados bajo su barbilla. -Esa voluntad de fuego de la que goza tu gente es algo verdadero.- Los ojos verdes resplandecieron. -Pero creo que el Hokage pasó por alto las lealtades hacia las cuales la voluntad de fuego podría inclinar a su apasionada gente. ¿Qué hay acerca de la lealtad a ti misma? Si llegaras a enamorarte en cualquier lugar fuera de Konoha tu lealtad te atará a tu amor.-

Se mantuvo tan quieta como le fue posible durante algunos momentos. Definitivamente no quería discutir sus lealtades amorosas, que de hecho habían renegado de Konoha y su deber con ella.

Alcanzó a colocar una sonrisa débil, pero sus ojos mantuvieron la mentira. -Él sabe que no es algo de lo que deba preocuparse.- No desde que a quien amaba sólo pretendía empujarla de vuelta a su hogar. _O al menos lo hacía._

-Eso me hace preguntarme exactamente por qué una joven como tú sentiría la necesidad de salir de Konoha.-

La mujer tenía una aura peligrosa natural pero al mismo tiempo alguna especie de personalidad accesible, se dio cuenta de que su cuestionamiento podía tratarse en su mayoría de curiosidad, aún así no podía evitar sentirse demasiado tensa.

-Necesitaba un cambio de ambiente.- Aquella era una respuesta más genuina y la Mizukage pareció más receptiva a ella.

-Ya veo,- la pelirroja sonrió. -Lo que sea que lo haya provocado me alegra que te haya dirigido a mi aldea. Este intercambio será bastante beneficioso y me complace que nuestro personal médico pueda aprender de una de las mejores en el área.-

Se sintió halagada como lo hacía siempre que cualquiera la colocaba en la liga de su maestra y personas mucho mayores y experimentadas que ella. Se inclinó de nuevo.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que mejorar nuestro juego y enviarles a uno de nuestros mejores elementos,- La Mizukage habló al chico a su lado. -De hecho, Chōjūrō, deberías llevarla a nuestras dependencias por la noche hasta que preparemos su lugar.- Le indicó y él asintió para confirmar, luego se dirigió nuevamente a ella. -Debes estar cansada por el viaje, así que mañana organizaremos tus deberes.-

Incluso aunque tenía esa inevitable aura letal, la Mizukage parecía ser una mujer genuinamente amable, aunque no dudaba de que dicha amabilidad pudiera resultar peligrosa en ciertas ocasiones, como la miel que atrae las moscas a la trampa. Sin embargo, percibía cierto tipo de empatía real de su parte y podía partir del hecho de que ambas fueran mujeres, Mei le guardara aprecio a Tsunade y, como presentía que era el caso, como si estuviera repasando por si misma varios escenarios que tuvieran sentido para ella y explicaran por que se había voluntariado a cruzar el océano hasta su nación. Llegó a sentir en algún punto ante la exposición de su mirada que si la pelirroja no sabía exactamente qué la había traído allí tenía una aproximación bastante justa.

-Oh, ahora que estás en ello, Chōjūrō,- mencionó cuando estaban a punto de salir de la oficina. -Trátala muy bien. Si lo haces puede que se enamore de ti. ¡La ganaríamos a ella y tu obtendrías una novia muy bonita!- Sonrió con los ojos cerrados en un gesto despreocupado, el chico junto a ella enrojeció de pies a cabeza mientras que su propio sonrojo fue más moderado.

Estuvo agradecida una vez estuvo fuera, no estaba acostumbrada-ni de humor-a ser interrogada, aunque sabía que era el procedimiento regular. De hecho, estaba cansada física y emocionalmente, incluso después de todos los días que le tomó alcanzar el país del Agua. Aún estaba aturdida y algo entumecida, como si su voluntad hubiese sido la única fuerza que hubiese movido su cuerpo hasta ahora. Ahora que había llegado, le asustaba el descanso tanto como lo necesitaba. Temía que los pensamientos de la mañana después empeoraran el perenne ardor en su pecho.

La habitación de huéspedes de la residencia de la Mizukage resultaba agradable a la vista y Chōjūrō pudo señalar todo eficientemente una vez que el sonrojo se limitó a sus mejillas y ella le agradeció antes de despedirlo. Evadió la ducha una vez nuevamente en soledad-era un espacio para pensar-y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza de deshacerse de su ropa antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

Agradeció el acumulado cansancio previo desde que le dio un sueño profundo, pero tan pronto como alcanzó a abrir los ojos la mañana siguiente evaluó el nuevo espacio que la rodeaba antes de buscarlo instintivamente a su lado.

 _Sasuke._

Su nombre escoció una vez se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí. Esta vez ella se había ido, pero el resultado era el mismo y golpeó igual de fuerte: su ausencia.

Apenas pudo moverse, se dispuso a recibir la ducha ahora que su cuerpo rogaba por ella, el agua aliviando algo de su entumecimiento.

 _-Sé que no estás casada, Sakura.-_

 _-¿Uh?- Fue veloz en hacerse la tonta y supo que realmente consiguió parecer confundida. Incluso si justo se lo había confesado a Kanon, la anciana no estaba cerca para escuchar y no había forma de que eso no fueran simples presunciones. -Lo estoy, hasta donde tengo entendido.- Le dijo casualmente._

 _-Hm.- Zumbó Chie. -Sasuke-san no sostuvo el papel cuando le dije lo mismo.-_

 _Así que había sido Sasuke. Parecía que el juego había terminado oficialmente, se estaba deshaciendo de todo más rápido de lo que había temido._

 _Dejó escapar un corto respiro. -Así que,- continuó suavemente. -¿Cuál es la verdadera razón para venir aquí a comunicarme su descubrimiento si ya lo había conversado con Sasuke?-_

 _La anciana se cruzó de brazos. -Francamente esperaba que fueras tú quien se acercara. Pensé que él te haría saber que yo lo sabía.-_

 _De hecho, era extraño que hubiera fallado en mencionarlo. Sasuke debió haber pensado que el asunto no tenía importancia._

 _-Él debió haber creído que no era necesario.- Vociferó sus pensamientos. Si no pensó que sería un problema debió haber sido porque no mostró algún interés en particular por la información. ¿Acaso estaba esperando que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso como una medida para que todo acabara y se sintiera lista para abandonar el lugar?_

 _-Me pregunto por qué,- arrastró ella, escudriñando con la vista alrededor de la casa. -Pensé que había mencionado que no haría nada al respecto aún.- Hizo un breve énfasis en la última palabra._

 _Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente ante la implicación. -¿Qué podría querer hacer con eso?- Le preguntó. -Descubrir nuestra mentira sólo dirigiría a nuestras explicaciones, para nosotros el asunto no significa nada. Después de todo fue sólo algo que hicimos para no afectar su recato más que por algo relativo a nuestro bienestar.- Advirtió._

 _Sasuke lo había hecho pensando en ella, aún así. Estaba agradecida de que le hubiera dado eso, pero si debía quebrarse-todo el asunto ya se había estado desmoronando antes de que la anciana cruzara la puerta- no representaba un problema real. Había tenido problemas reales y cualquier cosa que se le comparara no era nada en absoluto._

 _-Si hubiera querido volar su cubierta ya lo habría hecho,- hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y luego se sentó. -Vine aquí a conversar la verdad contigo, Sakura-san. ¿Realmente lo amas?- Preguntó ella, los ojos calculadores._

 _No comprendía que pensar de todo eso. Aún así, no tenía sentido seguir jugando a esconderse, detrás de la verdad o la mentira._

 _-Si.- Afirmó sin atisbo de duda._

 _Ella pareció complacida por ello. -¿Crees que él te ame así también?-_

 _Unos segundos pasaron. -Sé que no.- Dijo tan honestamente como le fue posible, sintió la pequeña punzada que acompañó a la frase. -Pero le importo.- El hecho de que hubiera permanecido a su lado todo ese tiempo se lo aseguraba._

 _-Yo también lo creo,- admitió Chie. -La cuestión es, Sakura-san, ¿Qué esperas realmente para tu vida? ¿Cuánto estás dispuesta a esperar?-_

 _Examinó sus palabras cuidadosamente, apresurándose sobre todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido durante esos meses. Miró hacia los que creían que eran sus deseos y entre los eventos recientes, no encontró nada más que a Sasuke. La_ _s únicas cosas_ _que realmente había querido en la vida eran o estaban relacionadas con él._

 _¿Era capaz de decidir realmente si podía o no esperar por algo como eso?_

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación cuando la hora temprana ya había pasado y ya estaba lista para enfrentar su día. Chōjūrō estaba allí, visiblemente más sereno pero aún luciendo un poco avergonzado, probablemente relacionado al comentario de Mei el día anterior. Había visto al chico que se convertiría en el Rokudaime Mizukage en la pasada reunión, habiendo concluido por si misma que realmente tenía la naturaleza que un buen líder buscaría tener. Aunque él no tenía aquella mirada de daga de la actual Mizukage, parecía bastante adusto cuando lo necesitaba. Recordó que durante la reunión él se encontró especialmente receloso con respecto a Sasuke.

-He acordado que impartas tus lecciones una vez que organices tu temario. Tendrás libertad de escoger lo que consideres necesario incluir.- Le informó la Mizukage una vez estuvo de nuevo dentro de su despacho. Movió los dedos con largas uñas escarlata por encima del pergamino abierto. -Esto no especifica ninguna clase de fechas o tiempo límite, así que supongo que eso también depende de ti. Ya le he enviado un pájaro a Kakashi y el acondicionamiento del lugar en el que te quedarás mientras estés aquí ya se ha puesto en marcha.-

-Agradezco la hospitalidad Mizukage-sama.- Le dijo.

La mujer le sonrió de vuelta. -Me temo que no siempre tenemos visitantes, conservar esa antigua reputación terrorífica mantiene lejos a los enemigos, pero no vuelve a la aldea un destino particularmente popular. No estoy segura de si todos quisieran que esa reputación cambiara, pero definitivamente quiero que este sea un lugar cómodo para mi gente así como también para la gente a la que consideramos amigos.- La sinceridad en su tono resultó realmente reconfortante.

»Así que, muévete con tranquilidad. Tendrás a Chōjūrō alrededor en caso de que necesites algo.-

Chōjūrō se tomó una decente cantidad de tiempo para señalar los lugares de interés de la aldea, alcanzó a notar donde su dedo índice apuntaba aleatoriamente pero no mucho más. Estaba distraída como para capturar más que unas pocas palabras eventuales que de hecho podría recordar luego.

 _-Usted no lo entiende.- Kanon podría hacerlo en mayor medida, le había contado mucho más._

 _-De hecho no lo hago.- Admitió Chie. -Sasuke-san realmente es un joven apuesto y debes importarle lo suficiente como para condenarse a si mismo a este lugar, ya que los de su tipo tienden estar en lugares muy diferentes a este. Pero eso no me explica en qué términos eso los deja a ambos, ¿Cuál es la naturaleza exacta de su relación?-_

 _Arrugó el entrecejo ligeramente. -Nunca entendí por qué eso tenía alguna importancia en primer lugar. Tampoco por qué usted podría estar interesada en ello.-_

 _-Yo era una jovencita como tú cuando se construyó esta aldea. Crecí aquí y esperé... Durante tanto que la aldea creció tanto como yo lo hice.- Pasó la mirada por las paredes. -Vi a la vida escaparse de mí mientras esperaba. Todos mis sueños estaban atados a esa misma espera, así que fui forzada a conformarme con las versiones más parecidas una vez que no pude cumplir los míos. Nunca tuve mis propios hijos así que tomé a los niños de las mujeres que nacieron después de mí como si fueran míos. Me convirtieron en madre y el tiempo me volvió una matriarca, para entonces mis sueños estaban completamente fuera de alcance._

 _»Cuando te vuelves vieja y no hay un viejo esposo en casa y tampoco hijos molestándote todo el tiempo tienes mucho espacio para pensar sobre el pasado, porque soñar con el futuro ya no es una posibilidad.- Por primera vez desde que la había visto, la pequeña mujer recia le pareció ligeramente vulnerable. Notó que su propia garganta estaba seca. -Llegas a pensar en tus errores y en las cosas que habrías hecho diferente si pudieses hacerlo todo de nuevo; así que supongo que cuando envejeces si llegas a soñar, pero nunca acerca de las cosas por venir, sólo sobre la imposibilidad de cambiar el pasado._

 _»Los niños que ayudé a criar crecieron y se convirtieron en hombres y mujeres por los cuales me ocupé de que lo hicieran para cumplir sus anhelos. Me llenó ayudarles y nunca me dieron demasiado trabajo ya que lo único que parecían querer era casarse unos con otros. Eran tercos, tímidos y molestos, pero yo estuve allí cuidando sus pasos mientras crecían, así que ninguno podía soportar demasiado tiempo sin perseguir lo que realmente deseaban._

 _»Vivo una vida bastante común y hace tiempo me resigné a mi papel en esta comunidad. Pero luego viniste tú, Sakura-san. No te parecías a nadie que hubiera visto antes y aún así me recordaste mucho a la chica que fui cuando aún tenía tiempo de soñar con el futuro. No era nada parecido a lo que tú eres, pero no me tomó mucho averiguar que tú compartías la misma espera que yo... A pesar de que lo que estabas esperando de hecho había venido aquí contigo.-_

 _Pestañeó. Estaba abrumada. -Yo...-_

 _-Tú,- Chie interrumpió la frase inacabada hasta en su pensamiento, -también he visto a las mujeres de tu tipo. Kunoichis hábiles cuyos sueños se enfocan en el crecimiento de sus habilidades, que no le interesan los hijos o tener una familia, y por lo que has mostrado aquí tú no eres una de ellas. La única cosa decente que esta aldea podría ofrecerle a alguien es el ambiente propicio para una familia, y atino a pensar que tú encontraste el tuyo al venir aquí._

 _»Le hice saber a Sasuke-san lo que sabía porque me interesaba descubrir la razón real detrás de la mentira y también averiguar que sucedía exactamente entre ustedes dos. Él es difícil de leer.-_

 _-Somos amigos de la infancia.- Era la forma correcta de resumirlo todo para ambos, el apego y el deber. -Todo está bien entre nosotros... Esto sólo ha sido un tonto montaje a causa de su escrutinio inicial.-_

 _-Eso fue obvio.- Dijo ella. -Fue un buen gesto de su parte, eso me confundió. Aunque su estatus podía darle un mal ejemplo a mis chicos con respecto a nuestras tradiciones, no creí que fuera un problema si ustedes simplemente estaban juntos e intentaban no avergonzarse a si mismos. Llevan viviendo aquí juntos durante meses, ¿Cómo va la situación para ustedes?-_

 _La anciana la miró con ojos eternamente pacientes. Su mente era un caos y no podía encontrar la manera apropiada de explicarlo. La negación por lo visto no funcionaba con ella, estaba demasiado segura de su razonamiento._

 _Cerró los ojos mientras se frotaba la frente, acariciando el rombo púrpura. Le parecía increíble la rapidez en la cual meses de vida pacífica se habían roto. Estaba abrumada y tan cansada._

 _-No tiene importancia,- le dijo finalmente. -Pronto nos iremos de aquí.- Esperaba con el alma que ambos lo hicieran juntos._

 _-Tenía esa posibilidad en mente.- ¿Había algo que no? -Por eso quise venir a hablarte. ¿Realmente crees que llegará a darte lo que quieres en algún otro lugar? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando? O mejor aún, ¿Cuánto tiempo más estás dispuesta a esperar?-_

 _-Aún está confundida.- Señaló, recordó que Kanon se había ido a la cocina y nunca se había dispuesto a salir. -No es asunto de lo que yo esté dispuesta a esperar o no. Es...-_

 _-Difícil, ¿No es así?- Completó la anciana con una mirada conocedora. -¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que eso nunca ocurra?-_

 _Mantenía las posibilidades en mente. Estuvieron lejos durante los pasados meses y ahora permanecían en su mente sin descanso ahora que su mundo parecía desestabilizarse de nuevo._

 _-No pensé en nada todo este tiempo.- Le confesó, la voz un murmullo. -Estaba viviendo el sueño.- Nunca quiso pensar demasiado en si todo aquello iba a durar, sólo había disfrutado cada momento en el cual no era constantemente acosada por todo el sufrimiento que les predecía y continuaban arrastrando._

 _-No vivías tu sueño, niña. No al menos que tu sueño fuese actuar un matrimonio en lugar de propiamente tener uno.- Apuntó Chie, el entrecejo fruncido. Luego suspiró y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. -No quiero preguntarte cuánto tiempo llevas estancada con Sasuke-san. Preferiría preguntarte..._

 _»...Si fueras como yo y estuvieras estancada viviendo una vida insatisfactoria, mirando a todos los demás enamorarse, construyendo hogares y familias, teniendo hijos mientras sigues esperando por un hombre que tiene todo en él para seguirte, pero no lo hace. ¿Cuánto más estarías dispuesta a esperar? ¿Esperarías tanto como yo lo hice o entrarías en razón una vez que él decidiera irse?-_

 _Casi sintió como se congelaba en su sitio. Aún estaba intentando mantenerse en calma a pesar de sus sospechas, pero las preguntas fueron procesadas por su cerebro y respondidas instantáneamente: una sensación fría se le alojó en la boca del estómago. No estaba segura de que haría si Sasuke se iba. Cuando era más joven se mantenía despierta en las noches y ahogaba la angustia en su rudo entrenamiento y la esperanza de encontrarlo, e incluso aunque era cierto que la primera vez Sasuke había huido hacia el peligro, el sufrimiento que había experimentado cuando él se había ido a perseguir la paz después de la guerra sólo había resultado un poco más llevadero. Fue suficiente para hacerla sucumbir ante la presión._

 _No sabía si podría soportar que él se fuera una vez más. Pero estando a su lado, sentía que no le importaría esperar para siempre si era necesario. El pensamiento la perturbó._

 _Una vida falsa a su lado había sido mejor que una real sin él._

 _-Podría esperar para siempre,- miró a la anciana, casi avergonzada, -y aún así nunca ocurriera nada, sería feliz de tenerlo cerca, de que él quisiera estar cerca de mi y de estar ahí si me necesita. Soy su amiga por encima de todo.- Esa era su verdad._

 _-Creo que eso es egoísta,- dijo Chie en el mismo tono conocedor. -Tanto para él como para ti. No te estás dando una oportunidad y quizás tampoco a él. Te estás perdiendo la vida que deseas tener esperando por alguien que tal vez quiera algo totalmente opuesto. Si sólo actuaras como su amiga te asegurarías de que él también obtuviera lo que desea, si sólo actuaras como alguien que lo ama te asegurarías de hacer algo para conseguir lo que quieres.-_

 _¿Realmente podía hacer más de lo que había hecho? Había mostrado sus fortalezas y debilidades, le había dejado ver dentro de ella y se aseguró de que él llegara a entender claramente cómo se sentía. Lo había apoyado incondicionalmente, había estado allí._

 _-He hecho todo lo que he sido capaz de hacer.- Le confesó._

 _Hubo una mirada comprensiva en el rostro de la anciana -No lo dudo, estás haciendo todo esto después de todo. ¿Pero qué si la demora no se trata sólo de eso? ¿Qué si te encuentras sola algún día debido a que él decidió levantarse e irse sólo porque se dio cuenta de que no eres tú lo que busca o necesita? Has perdido demasiado tiempo, Sakura-san. Te niegas a ti misma de la vida que podrías estar viviendo, y si no eres tú lo que él realmente quiere, también estarías robando algo de su tiempo.-_

 _A toda su tensión previa fue añadido el peso de las palabras de Chie. Sintió el nudo en su garganta mientras detallaba las arrugas y surcos de un rostro que pudo haber sido hermoso en su juventud. Hablaba palabras sabias y por esa misma razón dolía. La anciana le había dado una nueva perspectiva, jamás lo había visto de esa forma, siempre había querido estar con él siempre que fuera lo que Sasuke quisiera._

 _Podía soportar ser egoísta consigo misma, pero jamás con Sasuke. Había luchado por si misma y por los sentimientos que albergaba desde niña, pero si elegía pensar en él como lo haría alguien que sólo se preocupara por su bienestar en lugar de en si misma, si pensaba en lo que él quería; ¿Qué había querido realmente todo este tiempo? La razón que evitaba que volviera a su hogar, que se recluyera en si mismo y dejara atrás en el camino a las únicas personas que le importaban._

 _La respuesta fue concisa: Paz. Ser dejado solo para continuar por su cuenta y alcanzar lo que buscaba. Es lo que había querido desde el principio._

 _-No puedo dejarlo.- Titubeó. Se estaba comparando con la vida de una mujer que había tenido diferentes circunstancias. Chie no tenía idea de lo que la vida había sido para ellos, era imposible que alcanzara siquiera a adivinar cuanta lucha había existido en el camino que los había terminado reuniendo._

 _La mano apergaminada de la mujer se posó en su antebrazo. -Eso es exactamente lo que te sugiero que hagas.-_

 _En la habitación cercana, escuchó el sonido de algo quebrarse._

El recibimiento en Kirigakure había resultado sorprendentemente más cálido de lo que lo había sido en cualquiera de las demás aldeas ocultas en las que había estado. A pesar del ambiente húmedo este daba una sensación algo etérea, y aunque algo de la niebla se filtraba hasta el interior de los límites de la aldea, la nube profunda permanecía en el exterior, como si resguardara el lugar.

El hospital era más pequeño que el de Konoha, pero Chōjūrō le habló acerca de sus planes para ampliarlo y modernizarlo. El personal le dio una bienvenida apropiada, manos fueron estrechadas e incluso recibió algunas sonrisas. Los términos del intercambio eran vagamente detallados: debía escoger un par de estudios específicos para impartir, así que se reunió con un grupo pequeño para organizar la dirección que tomarían. Estuvieron interesados en su experiencia con antídotos y venenos, acordaron partir de ahí y seguir en la marcha. Sabría cómo concluir el programa una vez que los estudiara un poco para poder otorgarles algo que pudiera servirles, acorde a las necesidades del lugar.

Los días pasaron lentamente, pero lo hicieron. Sin importar cuan despierta se mantuviera durante la noche y cuánto le tomara abrir los ojos por la mañana, el sol siempre se alzaba y ponía a las mismas horas.

Se había tomado el tiempo de escribirle a Kakashi para decirle que todo iba bien, realmente había llegado a agradecer los pergaminos. Su trabajo en el hospital resultaba gratificante e incluso emocionante ahora que empezaba a intercambiar técnicas y métodos que nunca había probado y eran propios en el sur; las personas a las que enseñaba estaban ansiosas por aprender y también eran bastante hábiles para desempeñarse. Disfrutaba hacerlo, y pronto se involucró en una rutina similar a la que había tenido en Konoha, donde el hospital había sido el centro de su vida por muchos años. De cualquier forma, no recordaba haber estado tan abatida en Konoha como se encontraba allí, casi podía recordar y extrañar la sensación anestesiada de entonces en lugar de la actual inquietud.

No se cruzaba con la Mizukage a menudo a pesar de que vivía en sus dependencias, pero cuando lo hacía, la mujer siempre se preocupaba de entablar conversación. La pelirroja le hacía preguntas aleatorias, acerca de si sentía o no sola, si había hecho amigos, le agradaba la fluctuación del clima y también bastante acerca de su trabajo en el hospital. A veces también compartía ciertos aspectos de sus quehaceres, la forma en la que funcionaba la aldea y detalles de su puesto que no eran delicados de compartir.

Se dio cuenta de que siempre que compartía algo despreocupadamente, como la alusión de sus problemas para dormir o su gusto y curiosidad en particular por ciertas flores que había visto crecer cerca del hospital, no pasaba demasiado tiempo hasta que se encontraba surtida de infusiones para dormir o flores frescas en la habitación al regresar de sus turnos. No le tomó demasiado tomarle cariño a Mei y sentirse profundamente agradecida por sus intenciones de hacerle más cómoda la estancia. Había llegado sintiéndose sola y perdida, fue capaz de avanzar lo suficiente para sentir menos de lo uno y lo otro gracias a ella.

Casi lamentó cuando le fue anunciado que la casa que estaba siendo acondicionada para su uso estaba lista y estaban preparados para concertar la mudanza. _Casi,_ si el lugar donde la habían asignado no hubiese sido tan agradable. Era una pequeña construcción de madera, iluminada y clásica, con un pequeño jardín que tenían un poco de verde en los arbustos y a pesar de la falta de atractivo vegetal, todo se balanceaba a la perfección con una pequeño estanque rocoso. Lo amó desde el principio y agradeció los detalles femeninos que estaban colocados aquí y allá. Desde que había dejado Konoha no había tenido un espacio en si mismo en el cual se hubiera sentido cómoda sin la presencia de Sasuke con ella.

A pesar de ello, la primera noche por su cuenta él volvió a aparecer, demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo, la simple visión oprimió dolorosamente su corazón. Despertó debido a la sensación, lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer algo para contenerlas. _Se había ido._ Ahogó el llanto tras la palma de su mano, había tratado con toda sus fuerzas evitarlo, _había tomado una decisión._

Nunca previó lo desilusionante que resultaría despertar y no encontrarlo a su lado una vez que se había acostumbrado a hacerlo. Las noches sólo resultaban tolerables si lograba quedarse fuera de su nueva realidad al dormir lo suficientemente profundo.

Relajó su respiración y aseguró el nudo de la bata conforme caminaba por la vivienda vacía. Deslizó la puerta que conectaba al jardín, la vista encantadora distorsionada por la niebla pesada que se acumulaba debido al frío. Se aferró a ella, mirando ausentemente hacia la oscuridad. _¿Estás bien? ¿Has pensado en mí?_

Las noches no se ponían mejor, pero los días continuaban mejorando. Presentía que la presencia constante de Chōjūrō era obra de la Mizukage, sobre todo porque parecía compartir su interés de preguntar sobre su proceso de adaptación a la aldea siempre que tenía la oportunidad. El chico había terminado siendo lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía en la Niebla.

-La gente ya no me parece tan atemorizante.- _Aunque siguen luciendo peligrosos._ Le dijo una vez que él le preguntó acerca de su opinión sobre las personas de la aldea.

Chōjūrō dio una media sonrisa. -Es difícil deshacerse de los viejos hábitos.- Admitió él. -Los hemos tenido peores.-

-Sin duda.- Concordó ella, asintiendo. Él lució ligeramente intrigado. -Vi a los espadachines durante la guerra, tuve algunos encuentros con Kisame Hoshigaki y supongo que aunque quisiera no podré olvidar como lucía el rostro de Zabuza.- Se explicó. Sus apariencias habían hecho que se le erizara el vello. Entre todos, recordó especialmente al tipo larguirucho con la espada aguja que cosía a las personas y la apariencia metamórfica de Kisame, cuando el simple hecho de que llevara una capa de Akatsuki había sido lo suficientemente aterrador.

Hubo cierto destello en sus ojos tras los anteojos. Chōjūrō terminó riéndose entre dientes. -Si, temo que los de apariencia más extraña siempre son los que tienen alguna de las siete espadas.-

Tuvo un segundo para sentir vergüenza. Estuvo a punto de contradecirlo, pero sus dientes picudos le recordaron repentinamente a Suigetsu y en su lugar le entregó una sonrisa de disculpa. -De todos, tú tienes la apariencia más agradable, Chōjūrō-san.- El siguiente era Suigetsu, y eso decía bastante acerca de cuán extraños/peligrosos tenían historia de ser en apariencia.

Él se sonrojó ligeramente, pero terminó por asentir. -Lamentablemente no puedo contradecirte, ni siquiera por cortesía.- Hubo una breve pausa después de la broma antes de añadir, -ahora que pienso en eso, tú debes haber sido parte del escuadrón gennin que fue liderado por Hatake-sama; ustedes acabaron con Zabuza, también Naruto y Sasuke.-

Su nombre escoció. Habían pasado varios días desde que nadie lo había mencionado en voz alta. Asintió, dudando que alguna vez fuese capaz de recordarlo sin revivir al menos un poco de aquel miedo. Esa fue la primera vez que había sufrido por sus compañeros de equipo y eso estableció un precedente en su forma de vivir en adelante.

-Zabuza Momochi le hacía gala a su sobrenombre.- Miró hacia arriba, hacia los rayos de luz tenue que atravesaban las nubes no tan aglomeradas. -Fueron noticia cuando sucedió, la gente solía decir que los que lo detuvieron eran élite ninja, terminaron estando en lo correcto.-

»También escuché que cuando fue revivido por el Edo Tensei se liberó de la técnica por el bien de ustedes y su escuadrón. No se conformaron sólo con matarlo, de alguna forma lo mejoraron antes de que muriera. Sólo los grandes shinobi son capaces de espantar la oscuridad y traer la luz hacia los abandonados.-

Le dio una pequeña sonrisa. -Ese es el don de Naruto.- Se limitó a decir.

-No dudo que se convertirá en un muy buen Hokage, pero no creo que ese don se limite sólo a él.- Él sonrió de vuelta, continuando la marcha.

Ese lugar era distinto a Konoha porque había alguien esforzándose para evitar que ella decayera. Podía permitirse algo más de comodidad y quedarse lo suficiente hasta moverse a algún otro lugar.

 _¿Qué esperas realmente para tu vida?_

La respuesta siempre había estado clara. No esperaba nada más, sólo lo había esperado a él.

Se había desgarrado de distintas formas a través de su vida para alcanzarlo, las únicas ocasiones en las que había sido feliz en la vida fueron sólo los periodos en los cuales él estaba en la imagen. Había construido su vida alrededor del camino de Sasuke y si lo apartaba, se encontraba a si misma sin rumbo.

La primera cosa en la que se preocupó cuando estuvo a distancia segura de él fue en pensar arduamente por cualquier otra cosa a la cual aferrarse. Sus habilidades la hacían feliz, ser necesitada la hacía feliz. Eso era todo, no necesitaba mucho más a lo que aferrarse. Tenía que agarrarse a lo que sea que tenía hasta el momento.

Comprender que lo que quería y no lo involucraba era bastante poco le añadió un poco a su propio abatimiento.

Si apartaba su conflicto interno durante el tiempo suficiente podía darse cuenta de que el lugar intentaba iluminar todo aquello que la rodeaba. Las personas eran amables, su trabajo era interesante e incluso el clima poco favorecedor hacía un esfuerzo para animarla y le proveía algo de encanto; en la cúspide del atardecer el sol alcanzaba a atravesar algunos rayos a través de las nubes y daba un espectro de luz maravilloso en conjunto con la niebla.

Era debido a eso que su pequeño jardín era una prioridad al volver a la casa. Siempre que deslizaba la puerta, sus pensamientos eran desvanecidos por la belleza y adormecían su dolor.

Hubo algunos días después de la mudanza antes de que el paisaje se modificara ligeramente. Al deslizar la puerta una tarde, había un ave conocida posada sobre uno de los arbustos. Dirigió la mirada inteligente hacia ella, su corazón se aceleró ante la visión. Era la invocación de Sasuke.

 _-Mi vida entera ha sido definida sobre si estoy cerca o lejos de Sasuke. Por primera vez estamos juntos en algo sin ser presionados por nuestras alianzas externas o deberes, es la primera vez que consigo estar con el verdadero Sasuke y más importante aún porque él me lo permitió.- Se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano sobre el esternón, como si estuviera lista para auxiliar su garganta en caso de que sus emociones la ahogaran. -No puedo retractarme de eso.-_

 _Pensar en que se fuera era insoportable, pero estaba más consistentemente relacionado con él significado de su ausencia._

 _Había pasado meses viviendo con él. Finalmente viviendo. Si pensaba en cómo había estado en Konoha bien podría haber estado muerta. ¿Qué iba a sobrar de ella si hacía algo como dejarlo o permitir que se fuera otra vez? Tuvo miedo de que ya no hubiera nada de su miedo que ocultar cuando Chie colocó otra mano en su hombro._

 _-El hombre que amé me hizo feliz con tan poco que esperé por él toda una vida.- Dijo en un tono comprensivo. -Ahora desearía no haberle dicho nunca que esperaría para siempre. De ese modo, él podría haber tenido la voluntad de volver a m_ _í_ _._

 _»Eres muy joven y aún así ya has dedicado tu vida a alguien más que a ti. Eres tan omnipresente, te ha tenido siempre y cree que lo hará hasta que se canse de ello. Puede que estés bien con eso, y realmente se me hace difícil creer la posibilidad de que pueda perderte de verdad con ese nivel de compromiso..._

 _»... ¿Pero eres alguien más sin él? ¿Alguna vez has intentado ser feliz por tu cuenta? Te aseguro que eso mejoraría las cosas en caso de que algo saliera mal.-_

 _No podía dejarlo. No había ninguna forma de que pudiese dejarlo atrás. Una única lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, aquello bien podría ser algo que le habría dicho su madre, algo que probablemente le había dicho ya._

 _-Sé que te parece la cosa más loca y terrible en la que hayas pensado. Pero al irte no sólo podrías encontrar felicidad en ti misma...-_

El animal la miró con sus característicos ojos inteligentes. Al acercarse, extendió su pata para que tomara el mensaje, los dedos temblando. En el papel sólo se escribía una palabra.

 _ **Dónde**_

Las lágrimas mojaron el papel antes de que alcanzara a limpiarlas.

Al final, la verdadera respuesta a su decisión era si podía soportar que Sasuke se fuera o si podía hacer algo para evitarlo. Ya sabía que se derrumbaría sin poder evitarlo cuando fuera que él escogiera irse, así que eligió preguntarle por la segunda.

 _-No.-_ Había respondido él. No había nada que pudiese haber dicho y hecho entonces, su respuesta fue tan certera que no dudó en que lo esencial no había cambiado hasta ahora.

Ahora que sabía que sólo estaba resignaba a esperar y mirar, sólo entonces pudo empezar a considerar que de hecho existía alguna otra opción.

Irse teniendo el presentimiento de que él lo haría pronto-pero no aún- evitaría tener que enfrentar que se fuera. Irse le daría la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas para si misma, había sanado con él, pero aún habían cosas que debían ser enmendadas si todo ese asunto la perseguía de ese modo.

-Aún no sé si puedes hablar o no,- le dijo al halcón, -pero en caso de que puedas, ¿Podrías decirle que estoy bien?-

Sabía que Sasuke regresaría de aquella misión para la que había sido contratado porque se lo había dicho y él nunca le había mentido sin importar cuán dura fuera la verdad de soportar. También sabía que se preocuparía por ella una vez que regresara y no estuviera allí.

Se había ido del país del Rayo cuando Sasuke ya había emprendido su camino; sin dejar ningún rastro o decir alguna palabra al respecto, así que estuvo francamente sorprendida acerca de que el ave hubiese sido capaz de rastrearla tan pronto. El papel expresaba a Sasuke con claridad, le había pedido venir a donde se encontraba, así que esperaba una respuesta de vuelta.

-Dile que las deudas están pagadas.- Todas ellas, cuáles fueran lo movieron a decir que lo sentía en el Valle del Fin, también a recogerla en Sunagakure y mantenerse a su lado. -Que logró hacerme feliz.- El papel se arrugó entre sus dedos.

Había sido una aspiración tonta el pensar que podía alcanzar la felicidad en los lugares en los que alcanzara a viajar. Todo el tiempo él había estado en su mente, desde el momento y la razón por la que ella se fue, a través de todos esos días y noches, entre la risa vacía y las vidas descartables que erigía a donde iba.

Ya había decidido que no le enviaría una respuesta, si realmente lo hacía, probablemente vendría hasta ella. Esperaba que no hacerlo hiciera que se viera forzado a desentenderse del asunto. Debía darle a Sasuke el espacio que le había quitado para tomar su propio camino sin las ataduras de sus vínculos.

-Dile...- Antes de que lo supiera, el llanto que había estado reprimiendo todo el tiempo desde que había sentido sus alarmas encenderse al percibirlo demasiado lejano comenzó a derramarse con la visión del halcón. Incluso aunque no iba a hacer nada, aún estaría esperando.

 _-...Hay una mayor esperanza en la posibilidad de que él también volviera a ti por su propia voluntad.-_

Chie no podía saber con exactitud que vivían en ese momento. En cualquier otra ocasión habría pasado por alto la obvia intención de separarlos sobre su propio criterio, pero la anciana había escogido hablarle cuando estaba guindando entre su ausencia y los miedos que estaban ocultos detrás de la frágil felicidad que había tenido esos meses. Había pasado un par de días sólo temiendo que viniera lo inevitable, y Chie le había dado otra salida.

No podía soportar que Sasuke se fuera de nuevo, pero era soportable no estar allí cuando lo hiciera. Podía ser la mejor respuesta para ambos.

Las lágrimas cayeron sin parar y aquella dureza en su pecho dolía mientras se aflojaba. Podría haber proseguido sin reparar en el tiempo si no hubiese sido por el toque suave en su brazo. Sus ojos se ampliaron para ver el ave que la acariciaba gentilmente con las plumas de la cabeza, de forma solemne.

Por supuesto, la única forma de que irse fuera tolerable era al aferrarse a la más pequeña esperanza de que él la alcanzara a donde fuera sin importar qué.

* * *

Las noches después del vuelo del halcón fueron cortas de descanso y largas en duración. La inquietud que había experimentado al estar demasiado cerca de Sakura se maximizó una vez que estuvo demasiado lejos y era inconsciente de por que. Sus pensamientos divergían hacia los posibles lugares, la preocupación por su desaparición súbita imposible de ahogar por encima de la molestia acerca de que ella hubiera hecho algo tan estúpido.

Todo transcurrió en lenta decadencia, el pasar de los días no alivió la molesta sensación que lo mantenía despierto durante la noche. Estaba furioso. Había estado tratando de librarse de ella todo el tiempo y cuando finalmente accedió a rendirse, Sakura había decidido largarse en el tiempo exacto en el cual de hecho lo fastidiaba el haberle perdido el rastro. Se suponía que iba a dejar de sentirse comprometido ya fuera que la dejara en Konoha o en cual fuera el infierno en el que Sakura pretendiera quedarse. La percepción de la situación que había tenido en Kumogakure había sido acertada, no tendría un momento de paz si la perdía de vista antes de que eso ocurriera.

No ayudaba su frustración el hecho de que su rostro fuera la primera imagen que aparecía en su mente siempre que despertaba y que gran parte de su tiempo fuera utilizado reuniendo información para tratar de localizar su paradero.

El halcón era un rastreador. Reconocía el chakra característico de Sakura desde que ya lo había utilizado antes con ella; aunque lo había enviado en su búsqueda alrededor de una semana después de que se había ido. No tenía un rastro inicial para seguir, pero esas invocaciones se caracterizaban por encontrar siempre a la persona a la que se suponía debían enviar el mensaje. Cada día que pasaba sin noticias su irritación crecía. ¿Cuán lejos podía haberse ido?

Después de varios días supo con certeza que debía estar planeando hacer uso de los pergaminos restantes. De cualquier forma, debía esperar a que el halcón volviera para obtener un curso fijo ahora que la variabilidad de sus sospechas podría llevarlo tanto al país del Agua como al país de la Tierra.

Tener que quedarse quieto era el motivo de la mayor parte de su irritación. No podía soportar la sensación restrictiva de inmovilidad incluso si sabía que era la estrategia apropiada a seguir.

Se las arregló para ahuyentar a todas las personas que se habían acostumbrado demasiado a pulular alrededor de Sakura sin demasiado esfuerzo, su humor adusto se propagó e hizo el trabajo por él; hasta que el único que pareció inafectado y se hacía camino dentro de la casa a voluntad era Motoki. Sólo lo permitió porque su presencia suponía una distracción de su propia mente, aunque ya había logrado que renunciara a todos sus intentos de entablar cualquier tipo de conversación. El tiempo que Motoki pasaba alrededor lo utilizaba para hacer inventario y mantenimiento de las armas selladas en sus pergaminos. Al principio el hombre lució cauteloso, luego pareció acostumbrarse hasta que progresivamente comenzó a imitarlo en la labor y se le unió.

-Sasuke-san,- mencionó una vez, logrando captar su atención. -¿Sakura-san... es ella como tú?- Ya que estaba mirando la bolsa llena en su regazo, supuso que tenía que ver con el estatus de sus ocupaciones como shinobi.

-Si.- Se limitó a responder, trabajando su propio puñado de senbon.

-¿Están en alguna clase de misión?- Motoki preguntó de nuevo.

-No.- Si estuvieran en una misión, Sakura no habría hecho algo tan estúpido como irse.

Motoki parecía encontrarse en tal conflicto que hubiera preferido que no abriera la boca para compartirlo, y finalmente no lo hizo. Casi podía escuchar las preguntas que formulaba su cerebro.

-Dejé la aldea una vez.- Escuchó que dijo de la nada momentos después, como si apenas hubiera encontrado la forma correcta de decirlo. -Tenía dieciséis y estaba cansado de este lugar. Encontré muchas cosas fuera de aquí, pero regresé de todas formas. No por mis padres y tampoco porque extrañara a nadie más aquí. Regresé por Kanon, y lo habría hecho incluso si no lo hubiera considerado en ese entonces,- pausó, -lo habría hecho eventualmente.- Reiteró

El moreno permaneció quieto mientras escuchaba el sonido estridente del metal de su chokutō contra la piedra de afilar. Motoki no dijo otra palabra hasta que se levantó para irse, él no se movió de su asiento.

-Regresará.- Dijo él antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

 _Si,_ eso se parecía más a ella. _¿Era lo correcto?_

Había estado esperando a que ella tomara su propio camino. Había acordado que era lo mejor para ella y sólo había terminado resultando inconveniente para él al final. Tal vez la situación era tan molesta como era la forma correcta de que aconteciera, Sakura se había ido por voluntad y había evitado herirla una vez más.

Los pasos en el recibidor hicieron que apuntara instintivamente una de las armas hacia la puerta de la habitación, Motoki era el único que había entrado en la casa sin invitación y la fuerza que era impresa en ellos era distinta, no como los de Sakura, pero casi tan ligeros. El arma estuvo abajo antes de que Chie estuviera de pie en la entrada, habiendo previamente reconocido su energía.

-Así que es aquí donde has estado todo este tiempo.- Dijo la anciana, caminando alrededor de la habitación. Tomó una de las armas que Motoki había estado afilando, presionando la yema de los dedos en los extremos puntiagudos. Sus pupilas siguieron atentamente los movimientos de la mujer. -Me preguntaba que harías una vez que se fuera tu compañera de equipo.-

Sus ojos se afilaron en respuesta. -Habló con ella.-

-Apostaba a que ya te habrías ido hace mucho para el momento. Pero mi agudeza sentía que aún estarías aquí.- Lo ignoró en favor del metal reluciente a su alrededor hasta que el silencio la forzó a mirarlo a los ojos. La anciana no podía pretender evadirlo al estar atrapada en su visión. -Por supuesto que hablé con ella. Alguien le tenía que decir a la chica que te dejara atrás.-

Frunció el entrecejo. -¿Qué podría importarle realmente acerca de nuestros asuntos? No somos parte de su comunidad ni nos regimos por sus reglas.-

-Sakura-san se hizo a si misma una parte importante de nuestra comunidad. Así que le di consejos no deseados pero verdaderos como lo hago con todos aquí.-

Dudaba que Sakura pudiese haber tomado una decisión basada en cualquier cosa que la anciana hubiera podido decir.

-No nos conoce,- le dijo, el tono de voz sereno, -así que usted no podría saber cuál es o no el mejor consejo para cualquiera de nosotros.- Advirtió.

-Sé muchas cosas. Los años te hacen saber cosas.- Chie apuntó las armas que Motoki había dejado atrás. -Exudas peligro incluso sin estar rodeado de todo esto. A pesar de que Sakura-san también es una kunoichi, ella no lo hace. Deberías saber tan bien como yo que es lo que transmite. Luz, calidez, consuelo.

»Al principio creí que debías estar alimentándote de eso, y no parecía estar mal ya que Sakura-san parecía dispuesta a ello. Pero después de meses comenzó a parecer como si tú sólo estuvieras quitándole sin darle nada de vuelta... a excepción de la interpretación de la obra de un matrimonio feliz para que ella pudiese jugar a la familia en esta aldea durante un tiempo hasta que te cansaras de ello. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-

Incluso aunque la anciana hablaba del peligro, no parecía estar intimidada por el. No le gustaba la forma en la que sus palabras intentaban provocarlo.

-Si realmente exudara peligro no estaría metiéndose con nada relacionado a mi.- No había un tono particular de amenaza, pero la anciana sonrió.

-Estoy muy vieja para tener miedo.- Explicó con simpleza. -Por eso vine aquí a preguntarte por qué no te has ido ahora que te has librado de ella. La única razón por la que tendría sentido para mí que aún estés aquí entre nosotros, es porque has estado esperando para ver si regresa.-

Era una de las razones. La posibilidad de que Sakura regresara y también para no dificultarle el camino al su invocación para encontrarlo de vuelta.

-No sé de qué habla.- No entendía su punto y tampoco que hubiese venido por una razón más allá de fastidiar.

-Entonces me explicaré.- Ofreció Chie cortésmente. -Sakura-san estaba desperdiciando su tiempo contigo. Te lo dije la primera vez, la chica es un encanto y obviamente fue hecha para pertenecer a un lugar como este, pero tú sólo la estás reteniendo. Mientras estés a su alrededor no será capaz de alcanzar lo que quiere.-

Reprimió la urgencia de chasquear la lengua, el rostro desprovisto de emoción. -La única razón por la que me mantengo cerca de Sakura es para asegurarme que encuentra el lugar a donde pertenece.- No deseaba explicarse, pero se molestó de todas formas para asegurarse de cortar con sus tonterías. -De esa forma no tendría nada de que arrepentirme.-

-¿Es así?- La anciana lució curiosa. -Cuando le pregunté la naturaleza de su relación Sakura-san fue lo suficientemente gentil de explicarme los vagos detalles. Por lo que me dijo, fue lo suficientemente claro para mí que no tienes un interés real en ella. Aparentemente, yo fui la única lo suficientemente compasiva como para sugerirle que te superara...

»... de esa forma, también te estaría haciendo un favor a ti. Te di lo que querías, Sasuke-san, paz por tu cuenta.- Finalizó, dando la vuelta para irse. -De nada.-

Su puño se cerró. _No había paz por su cuenta ya no más_. Ella no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en el asunto. Lo que fuera que le dijo a Sakura _de hecho_ había tenido un efecto y causado que ella tomara una decisión que dudaba que alguna vez habría tomado por su cuenta.

-Sasuke-san.- Chie se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró por encima del hombro. -Piensa en ella. Vete en la dirección opuesta en la que Sakura-san se fue, de ese modo estarías pensando en ella sólo por una vez.-

Él no abandonó la habitación. El resto de la tarde y en el transcurso de la noche continuó reuniendo las armas y sellándolas de vuelta, su mente no descansó ni un segundo. Estaba seguro de haber conservado cierta paz durante esos meses ahora que era capaz de sentir su reciente carencia.

Sólo se movió cuando sus reflejos de movimiento se activaron y buscó en las habitaciones hasta encontrar el halcón que había enviado por Sakura hacía días. Al alcanzarlo se dio cuenta de que no traía ninguna respuesta.

Evaluó cuidadosamente la situación. Tal vez era la apertura que había estado esperando todo el tiempo. Una separación indolora, aunque inesperada. Un corte limpio.

En contra de su conducta habitual, el halcón extendió las alas en toda su amplitud, y voló.

* * *

No había ningún efecto personal en la habitación, cada detalle estaba impregnado con su propio estilo y personalidad. Sakura no había cambiado ni añadido nada. Deslizó un dedo por encima de la superficie del mueble, relucientemente limpio. _¿Para mantener la mente ocupada, quizás?_

-¿Cree que las flores la ayudarán?- Chōjūrō le preguntó antes de llenar la vasija con el ramo del día. Había una razón por la cual se había molestado en dispensar a la servidumbre de la tarea de llevar el acostumbrado detalle y había arrastrado a Chōjūrō con ella en la tarea. Quería observar.

-Sé que ninguno de los dos ha estado realmente en Konoha, pero aún tienes libros que leer. También es parte de tu entrenamiento conocer tanto como puedas. Geográficamente, el lugar es de los más verdes, tiene casi toda variedad. Puede que le recuerde a su hogar.-

-Lo lamento, pero no alcanzo a ver lo que usted ve. Haruno-san no parece extrañar su hogar, después de todo, lo dejó a voluntad.- Opinó él.

-Pero lo hace. Y estás fallando si yo llego a ver algo que tu no.- Organizó el arreglo floral. -¿Has concluido por qué estamos siendo tan atentos, Chōjūrō?-

-Porque... ¿Tiene curiosidad?- Adivinó tímidamente.

Asintió. -En parte. ¿Eso es todo?-

-No. Usted la está evaluando, Mizukage-sama. Observa a una forastera que viene a nuestra aldea por primera vez y también es un elemento valioso de otra aldea.-

Asintió de nuevo. -Así es. Conocer tanto como seas capaz de estudiar. Por eso te he apostado cerca de ella, para aprender. Pero aún más importante... Somos una nación que careció de conexiones durante un tiempo. Fuimos aislados y cuando dejamos de estarlo todos los demás no se fiaban de nosotros. Fue sorprendentemente extraño que la guerra nos haya proveído con verdaderas alianzas, así que, ¿Qué hacemos para mantener a los amigos?-

-Velamos por ellos.- Respondió sin titubear esta vez.

Le sonrió. Estaba realmente orgullosa de ese chico. -¿Qué hacemos como ninjas?-

-Somos cuidadosos.-

-Serás uno fantástico una vez que tomes posesión del puesto.- Le dio pequeños toquecitos en el hombro y él se sonrojó.

Imaginaba cientos de razones por las cuales Sakura podría haber cruzado el mundo e intentar deshacerse de la vida que tenía. Estaba huyendo, la pregunta real era exactamente de qué.

¿Había alguna posibilidad de que eso viniera a buscarla de vuelta?

* * *

Hubo muchas cosas que pasaron por su mente durante esos días y todo había culminado en una certeza específica, cuando tuvo que infiltrarse en una aldea oculta como esa, careciendo de suficientes provisiones ninja y terminado empapado por la lluvia: estaba furioso.

El halcón desapareció en una nube de humo sin previo aviso después de días y él se detuvo a la puerta del lugar donde sintió su presencia. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí, sus ropas ya estaban mojadas y las gotas se acumulaban en la punta de los flecos que enmarcaban su rostro y sus pestañas. Sostenía el mango de su chokutō con fuerza, intentando canalizar su frustración.

No podía creer que Sakura hubiera cruzado países hasta aquella aldea olvidada sólo por las palabras de una vieja bruja. No había tenido elección. El halcón había emprendido vuelo para mostrarle el rastro y lo había seguido hasta desaparecer sin ser despedido. Después de todo, Chie había estado equivocada en sus presunciones y aquella sólo era otra llama en la pira de su molestia.

Hubiera sido fácil si sólo hubiera pensado en Sakura por una vez y no la hubiera tenido siempre en la maldita cabeza. De esa forma simplemente habría permitido que se fuera y hubiera vuelto a estar tranquilo otra vez.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y Sakura se asomó a través de ella, sosteniéndose a la madera. Durante los segundos en los que ella se mantuvo inmóvil su molestia creció. _¿Por qué simplemente no había enviado una maldita respuesta en el papel?_ De ese modo tal vez el saber dónde se encontraba lo podría haber mantenido lo suficientemente calmado y habría evitado que se metiera en un posible gran problema por infiltrarse en Kirigakure.

Cuando la puerta se abrió completamente Sakura dudó antes de comenzar a avanzar lentamente en pequeños pasos. La miró acercarse, incrédula; la arruga de su entrecejo se profundizó. Una vez que se apresuró hacia él tuvo un breve segundo para preguntarse por qué rayos estaría corriendo hacia él si había elegido alejarse en primer lugar, eso antes de que su cuerpo registrara los brazos a su alrededor.

La rabia fluyó a través de su cuerpo y fue lavada por la lluvia, ahuyentada por sus brazos. _Ella le desagradaba tanto._ Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sus propios brazos languidecían por encima de su abrazo, derrotados.

La paz había regresado tan pronto como todas las emociones previas se fueron, y pronto sólo pudo percibir la calidez del cuerpo que lo sostenía. Para el momento sólo estuvo seguro de que siempre estuvo en lo correcto al afirmar que era una molestia. La paz había terminado siendo una inconveniencia escurridiza que había tomado la forma de Sakura.

* * *

-Ambos se fueron.- La casa, de hecho, no contenía rastro alguno de ellos, como si ninguno hubiese existido.

-Apuesto a que no los volveremos a ver nunca más.- Su tono era complacido y no tenía ninguna intención de ocultarlo. Fue entonces que por primera vez en la vida que había recibido algo parecido a una mirada severa de parte de la morena embarazada.

-Me pareció horrible como manejó la situación con ambos. Lo que había entre ellos no me parecía débil, pudo haberse convertido en algo real con el tiempo; con lo que hizo, puede que los haya separado para siempre.-

 _Juventud._ La ignorancia sólo podía ser perdonada una vez que era corregida.

Sacudió suavemente la cabeza. -Lo que realmente hice fue acelerar todo el proceso.-

Kanon lució confundida. -Les dijo a ambos que lo mejor era separarse.-

-Sakura-san es una buena chica.- Señaló. -Realmente evaluó y apreció mis palabras porque verdaderamente piensa en él más que en si misma. Sasuke-san, por su parte, no les dio crédito, fueron totalmente irrelevantes para él hasta que me metí con sus asuntos. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos guardará lo que les dije por mucho tiempo. Sakura-san las desechará cuando sea derrotada por sus propios sentimientos y Sasuke-san nunca haría lo que yo le dije... sólo hará lo que él cree es lo mejor.-

-¿Así que lo que está diciendo realmente es que los envió lejos del otro para que terminen reuniéndose?- Indagó Kanon, contrariada.

-Son gente testaruda, así que sí. Necesitaban una estrategia diferente para abordar las cosas.-

El chico se había encerrado cuando Sakura se fue. Cuando fue a visitarlo la última vez, Sasuke parecía estar hirviendo a fuego lento. La rabia era una emoción que podía emerger desde la confusión, tal vez él no lo estuviera sólo por el hecho de su ausencia, sino también por como descubría que su ausencia lo hacía sentir.

Sakura conocía lo suficientemente bien la sensación de su pérdida como para temerla, pero Sasuke no lo hacía como para darse cuenta, y esa era la pieza restante. Las probabilidades de que hubiera creado un matrimonio real desde uno falso eran favorables.

Esperaba que Sakura se hubiera ido lo suficientemente lejos de él. Tenía el presentimiento de que mientras más tiempo le tomara encontrarla, para entonces ya se habría dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado hundido en esto como para huir.

A menudo pensaba en el hombre que la había amado en su juventud; realmente esperaba que la razón por la cuál no había regresado era porque había conocido a otra como él o simplemente no la había amado lo suficiente y no porque había muerto en algún campo de batalla. En un mundo como ese, lleno de guerras y sin tiempo, los shinobi eran sorprendentemente estúpidos para arreglárselas de aprovechar la vida considerando que la de ellos era tan corta.

Tenía esperanza de que lo comprendieran pronto. Después de todo, se las habían arreglado para convivir en una armonía sorprendente considerando que era un aspecto bastante difícil de alcanzar en relaciones que tenían mucho más a su favor.

Ellos ya tenían el amor de su parte, después de todo.

* * *

Sucedió en varias oportunidades antes, cuando lo añoraba tanto que su mente la engañaba con visiones de él, que no siempre podía confiar en lo que veían sus ojos, confiaba mucho más en sus otros sentidos.

Hacía rato que estaba en casa y su guardia no estaba precisamente erigida, así que le tomó algo de tiempo convencerse a si misma de moverse una vez que creyó escuchar el chillido del halcón desde una de las ventanas. Se dirigió hacia el jardín con algo de sobrecogimiento, intentando que la esperanza no creciera demasiado como para acumularse en el vacío de su pecho.

Notó la ligera decepción cubrirla como una nube sombría una vez que deslizó la puerta y no hubo nada que ver. Recientemente había comenzado a reprenderse siempre que llegaba a sentirse de ese modo. Todo había sido una consecuencia natural de su elección, aún quería creer que ésta había sido correcta.

Después de todo, había alcanzado a obtener algo de ella: la certeza de que existía vida más allá, tan nostálgica como lo era. La razón por la cual Konoha había resultado tan insoportable tenía que ver con el hecho de que ella había sido la única en una situación similar. Los progresos de sus amigos eran tan gratificantes como hirientes, todo mientras era pasada de largo y se consumía a si misma en la espera. Al comprometerse en una rutina similar mientras estaba en una aldea que no era diferente en lo sustancial tuvo la certeza, ya que el nuevo aire le había sentado diferente sólo porque sus nuevos conocidos no parecían ser capaces de pasarla de largo.

Desde el momento en el que había salido del país del Fuego no había encontrado más que gentileza proveniente de extraños que había llegado a conocer por mucho o poco tiempo en los lugares en los que había estado, y en cada uno de ellos alguien se había preocupado lo suficiente acerca de cómo se sentía y a dónde se dirigía. A donde iba, siempre parecían haber personas que evitaban que se recluyera en si misma. No estaba sola, y tal vez ni siquiera lo había estado en Konoha.

Sólo era capaz de realizarlo estando por su cuenta y lejos de él, con el espacio suficiente para reflexionar acerca de su vida y la forma en la que esta había sido siempre. Se había elevado para convertirse en alguien valedero y trabajó duro por ello. Había alcanzado a llegar más lejos que muchos y era privilegiada, pero aún bastante infeliz. Sólo Chie le había hecho cuestionarse por qué.

Tenía apenas dieciocho, pero era respetada entre los suyos y por sus superiores. Tenía un futuro promisorio por delante y cuando abrió su camino fuera de la aldea también hizo lo mismo con otras oportunidades. Después de días en Kirigakure y lejos del aturdimiento inicial se encontró a si misma riendo otra vez, encontrando interés en lo que hacía, comprometiéndose a encajar apropiadamente en el nuevo ambiente, haciendo su trabajo, aprendiendo, conociendo.

Le tomó algo de tiempo aceptar que siempre había habido vida más allá de Sasuke, pero lo que no parecía haber era felicidad. La vida era monótona, buena si pensaba en todo lo que tenía a su favor, pero no emocionante. Un cuerpo movido por la esperanza, el miedo y la recientemente descubierta resignación, pero no verdadera pasión. El sufrimiento por su ausencia era a menudo opacado por sus propios pensamientos acerca de que esta vez no tenía de nada que arrepentirse. Lo había seguido, alcanzado y había obtenido de Sasuke lo suficiente como para sentirse orgullosa de lo que había llegado a hacer por él.

Tal vez no había hecho todo lo que hubiera querido, pero lo había librado de una de sus cargas; la que significaba ella misma para él. No tenía importancia real si no volvía a alcanzar el nivel de felicidad que había experimentado en su compañía y debía conformarse con efímeras chispas que podía encontrar en hacer todo lo que le gustaba, siempre y cuando hubiera contribuido de alguna forma a que Sasuke encontrara a sentir algo de eso él mismo.

Después de todo, podía empezar cuantas veces quisiera en cualquier otro lugar y encontrar renovada comodidad. La paz que Sasuke perseguía era mucho más difícil de encontrar y mantener.

La lluvia rompió a cántaros y todo lo que podía ver por la ventana era el exterior gris. No podría decir exactamente qué la había movido, pero había mantenido cierta inquietud desde el incidente del halcón. Estando de pie frente a la puerta se sintió estúpida, pero no evitó que se dispusiera a abrirla. Al primer vistazo fuera, no lo creyó. Fue sólo cuando tuvo tiempo de maravillarse en los detalles que sintió el vacío llenarse nuevamente con los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón.

Sólo el verdadero Sasuke podía mirarla de aquella forma. Supo que estaba molesto sólo con mirarlo a los ojos. Estuvo consciente de que había empezado a moverse sólo cuando sintió las gruesas gotas frías golpearle la piel desnuda de los brazos, corriendo desde su cuero cabelludo hasta deslizarse por sus sienes.

Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en las partes de él que faltaban que cuando finalmente lo alcanzó no le importó que se sintiera gélido al tacto a causa de la lluvia. Cuando puso sus brazos alrededor de él, era real; la nariz cerca de la piel de su cuello mientras inhalaba la esencia de la lluvia y su olor particular. La frialdad externa perdió relevancia desde que la cercanía de ambos creó cierta calidez.

A diferencia de sus visiones pasadas, donde aún era una niña y su mente la engañaba mostrándolo aún con el protector de Konoha atado en la frente, fuera de la casa de sus padres o sentado al final del muelle; Sasuke era tangible. _Había regresado hasta ella._ Se mantuvo allí, absorbiéndolo y envolviéndose a su alrededor mientras sus manos se aferraban a la tela de su capa de viaje.

No hubo ningún pensamiento coherente en su mente más allá de la certeza de que estaba ahí de pie frente a ella, la lluvia aún caía con ferocidad sobre ellos y sólo entonces alcanzó a preocuparse por él, acerca de cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí afuera. Una vez pudo pensar, su mente proyectó los efectos que habían estado moviendo su cuerpo hasta ese momento, esperanza y miedo, y se preguntó que había movido a Sasuke a buscarla, todo mientras lo mantenía en su abrazo.

La certeza la golpeó tan fuerte como la lluvia, agradeció el estar sosteniéndose de algo, _sostenerse a él._ Había desatado todas riendas, pero Sasuke había elegido. Había comprendido antes de irse de la aldea de la frontera que realmente no le había dado ninguna opción incluso al haberle permitido liberarse de ella en Kumogakure. Sasuke era noble y se preocupaba por ella, no se habría permitido a si mismo hacerlo. Al irse, realmente le había dado una opción en si mismo.

Y él la había tomado.

Cuales fueran las medidas que había venido tomando hasta ahora habían perdido el sentido, todo se resumía en que Sasuke ya no se encontraba tenso entre sus brazos y su falta de respuesta le decía lo suficiente. Tenía la certeza de algo que la sobresaltaba y que cabía la posibilidad que él ni siquiera tuviera en cuenta aún.

La certeza de que por más que buscara en su cabeza, no podía pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera un sentimiento lo que pudo haber sido suficiente para traerlo hasta ella.

* * *

 _ **¡!**_

 _Bien, alguien (yo) tuvo un termino de Noviembre y un comienzo de Diciembre agitados. Terminé esto hace 10 días y no había podido editarlo debido a la U. Buenas noticias, estoy de vacaciones._

 _Quiero empezar éste diciéndoles que son increíbles, y también con una pequeña nota de añadidura: los mechones del primer sueño/visión son precisamente los que Sakura se cortó por primera vez en el bosque de la muerte. 35 maravillosos reviews me movieron a culminar éste que se suponía debía ser uno pero, lo siento, no lo logré. El próximo será el importante del que les venía hablando el cap pasado. Aún así, la idea de Sasuke yendo a buscarla era una que debía_ _incluir_ _porque si, también estaba en las ideas principales del fic._

 _Probablemente haya sorprendido a muchas porque todas pensaban que Sasuke se iría, pero no. Mi corazón romántico necesitaba ese espacio donde él fuera por ella. Sé que puede ser difícil comprender el que Sakura se haya ido, pero intenté explicar lo mejor que pude la forma fuera de si que actúa la gente cuando está_ _inundada_ _por el pánico, el miedo, y también otro poco de que (también comenté antes) quería que Sakura pensara mucho más en lo que Sasuke quería._

 _Para finalizar, de aquí en adelante no volverán a separarse hasta que se toque el delicado tema de la ida de Sasuke de Konoha por ? vez una vez regresen juntos como una familia. Ya llegamos al punto donde el hombre sabe que por mucho que lo odie no puede alejarse sin que le cueste la tranquilidad, y ahora por supuesto, Sakura sabe que Sasuke siente algo por ella._

 _Próximo capítulo: Problemas en Kirigakure, resentimientos, a Sasuke se le agotan las_ _provisiones_ _así que visitan a cierta anciana gato y comienza verdaderamente la cumbre de éste fic: el clan Uchiha, lo que representa para Sasuke y como éste abre la última puerta hacia Sakura, la del trauma del pasado._

 _Me esforzaré todo lo posible para entregarles el siguiente antes de que culmine el año. Sus respuestas a este fic no dejan de sorprenderme, a pesar de que escribí esto sólo para complacerme a mi me llena bastante el ser capaz de hacerlo con ustedes también. Sigan escribiendo lo que piensan (y también sus dudas y correcciones con respecto a la línea temporal, en el cap pasado había olvidado completamente que Choza Akimichi no había muerto!) sus reviews siguen siendo el incentivo correcto para escribir tanto como pueda._

 _Las(os) quiero mucho a todos, feliz mes. Espero de todo corazón estar aquí muy pronto._

 _Nahare~_


	22. Tributos y Resoluciones

Apenas había logrado que Sasuke entrara a resguardarse de la lluvia antes de que los ANBU de Kirigakure tuvieran completamente rodeada la vivienda. Fueron tan sigilosos como era común entre los suyos, pero Sasuke había mantenido la guardia alta desde el principio como para notarlos antes de que los hombres enmascarados amontonaran la habitación. Ambos se mantuvieron tranquilos ante la intrusión, aunque pudo notar que la tensión en Sasuke había regresado.

-Han pasado muchos años desde que nuestras alarmas se activaron por última vez,- uno explicó, la voz distorsionada por la máscara, -pero parece que aún funcionan.-

Alzó la mano en un gesto apaciguador, ligeramente abochornada. -No hay necesidad de armar un alboroto. Podemos explicarle la situación a la Mizukage.- Les informó.

Cual fuera la preocupación que podría haber sentido en otro tiempo en una situación como esa se encontraba ahogada debajo del alivio. Incluso al estar siendo dirigidos para interrogarlos al edificio de la Mizukage por un escuadrón ANBU, tener a Sasuke caminando a su lado la llenaba de calma. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que su semblante pareciera un poco severo, su mirada era desinteresada, aunque podía decir que no se perdería ni uno sólo de los movimientos de esos hombres. Estaba ansiosa por sacarlos a ambos del asunto.

-Bueno, explíquense.- Indicó la pelirroja, los ojos verdes afilados y brillantes dirigidos hacia Sasuke.

-Es mi culpa,- respondió en su lugar, atrayendo la atención para si. -Habíamos estado viajando juntos durante un tiempo y le dije tanto a él como a Kakashi-sensei.- Explicó, teniendo el detalle de mostrarse avergonzada. -Sasuke no sabía que había sido de mí así que estaba tratando de localizarme.-

La mujer la evaluó durante algunos segundos y luego se dirigió a él nuevamente. -¿Así que pensaste que la mejor idea era infiltrarte en lugar de pedir una audiencia conmigo para averiguar si tenía noticias de ella?-

-Iba a salir como llegué si no estaba aquí.- Sasuke explicó brevemente. -Las otras opciones habrían tomado más tiempo,- pausó durante un segundo y giró las pupilas hacia ella. -...Tiempo que no sabía si tenía.- Incluso si sólo estaba siguiendo su excusa previa y realmente no estuviera preocupado por eso, fue difícil mantenerle la mirada.

-Me gustaría escuchar la historia detrás de qué podría desatar tal nivel de desesperación.- La Mizukage alternó la mirada entre ambos mientras se enderezaba en su silla. -Si esto es un asunto romántico, tal vez podría dejarlo pasar sin mencionárselo a Kakashi.-

Aunque se sintiera tentada a privar del asunto a su maestro y recurrir a la cubierta que habían estado manteniendo en el país del Rayo para su conveniencia, esta vez sabía que era lo incorrecto.

-No lo es.- Por primera vez, aquello no la hizo sentir desilusionada o triste. -Pero hemos sido cercanos desde niños, así que fue mi error no darme cuenta de que se preocuparía si llegaba a irme de ese modo.- Le dio un pequeño vistazo conforme él hacía lo mismo.

-Uhm...- La mujer no había cambiado la forma en la que los miró desde un principio, así que lo que sea que estuviera en su mente no había cambiado con nada de lo que habían dicho hasta ahora. -No quisiera entrometerme en asuntos privados, aunque me interesaría escuchar la razón por la cual te fuiste sin avisar entonces. Pero desde que nada se ha roto y ambos tuvieron un papel sustancial en la guerra para salvar las vidas que ahora somos capaces de mantener gracias a ustedes, supongo que puedo dejar pasar el asunto.

»Sin embargo, ahora que también estás aquí,- dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke, -le daré el aviso a Kakashi. Apuesto a que podremos encontrar tu estancia aquí tan útil y conveniente como la de Sakura, así que espero que no te moleste.-

Sólo cuando fueron despachados y estuvieron de vuelta en la casa se dio cuenta de que ninguno le había dicho una palabra al otro desde su llegada y no parecía estar mal con ello. Era aplastante como la presencia de Sasuke influía en ella, el alivio que la cubría desde que lo había visto de nuevo había apartado todo tipo de ansiedad.

Todo el tiempo él mantuvo aquella mirada que le costaba leer, como si los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente cambiaran con demasiada velocidad. Cuando se dirigió a ella sólo lo hizo para preguntarle dónde estaba el baño, y después de que tomara una ducha su mirada no cambió en lo absoluto, pero se dio cuenta de que se encontraba exhausto. Ella había experimentado también el viaje naval después de todo, así que lo entendía.

-La cama está en esa habitación,- le señaló, dándose cuenta sólo un segundo después de que no sentía vergüenza. Sasuke asintió en respuesta y no vio ninguna clase de vacilación en su gesto.

Para cuando se fue a la cama, él ya se encontraba de su lado. Recordó brevemente la primera vez en la que se había deslizado junto a él en el colchón y la sensación angustiosa que la había embargado entonces parecía demasiado distante en ese momento. Sentir la calidez a su lado la hizo sentir increíblemente somnolienta. No había sido sólo alivio lo que se había apoderado de ella, realizó que era el reconocimiento. Estando Sasuke cerca nuevamente, sintió un cansancio en el que no había reparado hasta entonces, como si todo ese tiempo lejos su cuerpo hubiese estado esforzándose de más y finalmente hubiera alcanzado a tener algo de descanso.

Extendió la mano sólo lo necesario hasta alcanzar la piel expuesta de su brazo. Sasuke no reaccionó en lo absoluto, su último pensamiento coherente se relacionó a que él hubiese llegado a sumergirse tanto en el sueño.

Aún lo sostenía cuando alcanzó a abrir los ojos de nuevo, las tenues luces de la mañana a través de la habitación, sus ojos desiguales siendo lo primero que enfocó. Vino hasta ella rápidamente que después del descanso y la recuperación, su cuerpo estaba listo para todas las reacciones usuales que sentía a su alrededor desde que podía recordar, así como también el entumecimiento que había mantenido en Kirigakure hasta entonces se había ido. Retiró la mano que los conectaba cuidadosamente, pero ni siquiera el movimiento logró que sus pupilas se movieran un milímetro de las suyas.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Sasuke. La visión de él aún era estremecedora y sus sentimientos permanecían abrumadores, pero entender que ya estaba del humor adecuado para hablar acerca de lo sucedido no la llenó de angustia como antes.

Su cuerpo podría amenazar con temblar si intentaba darse cuenta de por qué, pero después de muchas veces de haberse acostado junto a él y despertado para ver su rostro, era la primera vez que lo encaraba con la certeza de que Sasuke no se iría.

Ahora sabía que la miraba porque quería hacerlo. Y todo lo que había querido siempre es que él quisiera hacerlo.

-Me equivoqué.- Le confesó. -Pensé que estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles para ambos.- Dudaba que alguna vez hubiera estado tan serena hablando temas por el estilo con él. -Pensé que estaba siendo demasiada molestia, pero parece que sin importar lo que haga estoy condenada a serlo para ti.-

-¿Cómo es que pensaste que desaparecer sin dejar rastro sería una buena idea?- Discutió él, el entrecejo fruncido. A pesar de ello, su molestia no la hizo sentir apenada, si no favorecida.

-Claramente, si hubiera estado en lo correcto no habrías terminado buscándome aquí. Lamento haberte preocupado.- Dijo con suavidad, él sólo la miró fijamente. Sabía que Sasuke no le diría mucho más, pero ella podía hacer su mejor esfuerzo en averiguarlo por su cuenta. -Fue impulsivo y egoísta de mi parte. Podemos continuar a dónde quieras dirigirte ahora si eso lo compensa un poco.-

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos. -¿Nosotros?- Preguntó él, y durante un segundo pudo sentir el temor familiar. -Intentaste irte por tu cuenta, vine para resolver todo esto.- Manifestó él. -No estás herida ni en peligro y ahora tengo idea de qué pasó contigo. No hay necesidad de-

En un impulso, su mano lo sostuvo de vuelta, sintió como los músculos de su antebrazo se tensaron bajo su agarre y se aferró a ello. -Sólo cuando volviste me di cuenta de que no tiene sentido recorrer caminos diferentes,- lo interrumpió, -cuando ambos perseguimos el mismo objetivo, la _paz._

»No sólo cometí un error en separarme de ti y no sólo en cómo lo hice. No tiene sentido ir en distintas búsquedas de lo mismo, incluso menos cuando parece imposible conseguirlo si estoy demasiado preocupada por tu bienestar y a ti te importa si me estoy metiendo en problemas sola en algún lugar.- Era como luchar contra la corriente. Por eso se había sentido tan cansada antes, todo su cansancio se sentía como si hubiera estado peleando contra ella todo el tiempo y sólo al haberse reunido había permitido que la arrastrara para finalmente descansar.

Todo el tiempo pensó que estaba luchando sola, pero ahora creía que él estaba allí con ella. Era sólo que Sasuke no conocía nada que no fuese luchar.

Casi había olvidado cuán penetrante podía ser su mirada hasta que se encontró a si misma mirando sin pestañear sus ojos ligeramente afilados. Sasuke sólo acabó asintiendo un gesto que podía ser un sí o un no, rompiendo la cercanía.

-Lo que sea que vayas a hacer en adelante,- habló de nuevo, la espalda hacia ella. -No hagas nada tan estúpido de nuevo.- Le advirtió.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que se suponía que no debía volver a hacer de nuevo, si irse sin rastro, o solamente irse. Realmente no tenía importancia.

-No voy a irme a ningún lado, Sasuke.-

En el pasado, aquello pudo haberlo dicho como una amenaza o tal vez lo habría callado para no alejarlo con la afirmación. Sasuke no dijo nada más y su postura no cambió al salir de la habitación, pero ciertamente esa vez lo había dicho para aliviarlo.

* * *

 _-¿Ese es quien creo que es?-_

 _-Wow, es realmente guapo.-_

 _-Lo vi bien de cerca durante la guerra. Después de eso, el tipo sólo me causa_ _escalofríos_ _.-_

 _-¿Qué crees que haga aquí?-_

 _-No seas tan densa, Makino. ¿No puedes relacionarlo? ¿Cuál es la otra persona de Konoha que tenemos aquí en el hospital que a él podría interesarle ver?-_

No lo esperaba, pero fue predicho por los susurros de las enfermeras del pasillo. _¿Realmente no sabían que no eran nada sutiles?_

-Sasuke.- Se volteó para saludarlo. Se veía mucho menos tenso de lo que parecía al llegar, aunque la capa que mantenía puesta tal vez estaba más destinada a cubrir su espada más que a él. Notó con la esquina del ojo a las mujeres reunidas que hacían sonidos de roedor al cuchichear, como si dos pares de oídos fueran suficiente motivación para bajar el sonido de su chismorreo. -Aún es un poco temprano. Trabajan en los microscopios ahora mismo y sólo podré irme después de evaluar cada sustancia. ¿Está todo bien?- Él asintió, y ella se sintió un poco inconforme. Le parecía extraño que estuviese allí tan pronto, pero sabía que él le diría si algo lo estaba molestando si ese era el caso.

-¿Te importa si me quedo?- Preguntó Sasuke, escudriñando con la vista a las personas que pasaban por el pasillo.

-S-seguro.- Ahora era imposible que odiara el sonrojarse. Si aquello era una consecuencia de su interacción, era verdaderamente justo para ella.

La repentina presencia de Sasuke en su clase no causó un alboroto pero no pasó desapercibida. Podía decir por la forma en la que sus colegas apartaban la mirada repentinamente siempre que la dirigían hacia la parte de atrás que él los miraba con atención.

-¿Para qué quiere tu ayuda Mizukage-sama?- Le preguntó cuando todo acabó, mientras caminaban juntos por las calles de la aldea hacia su casa.

-Desde que ascendió al puesto ha estado tratando de modificar las viejas costumbres de este lugar,- comenzó a explicar. -Aparentemente la gente solía tener prejuicios contra los usuarios de línea sucesoria. La razón por la cual se volvió Mizukage probablemente no tenga demasiado que ver con que sea la más fuerte del lugar. Fue decidido que la forma de pensar de los habitantes de la aldea debía ser modificada del reinado pasado, fue aceptada en su mayoría sólo porque era diferente de su antecesor.-

-Así que eso implica,- indagó ella, -que esos prejuicios no han acabado completamente.-

Él asintió. -Por ahora sólo se le han ocurrido estas reuniones para averiguar mi punto de vista al respecto. Quiere integrar más formas de crear tolerancia hacia los individuos como ella.-

-Bueno, supongo que es justo y no pide demasiado.- Opinó. Después de todo, las misiones en países vecinos debían ser cosas sólo suyas. Le preocupaba que le impusieran deberes parecidos a Sasuke sólo por que se encontraba con ella.

-Es inútil de momento.- Comentó Sasuke.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Le preguntó.

-Se trata más de un plan de contingencia para cuando Chōjūrō tome el puesto de Kage. No hay muchos usuarios con Kekkei Genkai aquí, fueron perseguidos por el propio prejuicio de la aldea, extinguidos o escaparon para salvar sus vidas.- Contó mientras miraba alrededor.

-Creo que parte de ese plan es atraer tal gente hacia la nueva estructura de la aldea.- Le dijo. -Chōjūrō parece tener grandes planes para este lugar y ella lo está preparando para eso.- Señaló refiriéndose a la Mizukage. Se preguntó si Kakashi o alguien más estaba preparando de esa forma a Naruto.

Por más que estuviese atrapada en ese círculo cercano que parecía rodearlos a ambos, fue capaz de notarlo. De todas las veces en las que se habían quedado en algún lugar Sasuke nunca parecía particularmente ávido a extender la estadía más de lo necesario, pero no había notado señales específicas de resistencia hasta ahora. _¿Qué era ello?_ Se convenció a si misma de que no tenía que ver con el asunto de su huída, porque siempre que la miraba no había encontrado ninguna clase de dureza en sus ojos. Sasuke estaba muy observador desde que había llegado, pero no estaba mirándola a ella, si no a sus alrededores.

Recordó como se había sentido ella misma al venir a la aldea. ¿Él pensaría de la forma en la que ella lo hizo?

-Este lugar,- comenzó ella, realmente no queriendo preguntarle directamente. -Tenía una sensación extraña cuando vine aquí. Se siente amenazador al principio, pero terminó siendo bastante cálido.-

Sasuke la miró de reojo. -¿Realmente con cuánta gente has interactuado desde que llegaste?-

Hizo cálculos mentales, el ambiente que había descrito había sido proveído por una cantidad bastante reducida de personas si lo pensaba un poco. -Apartando a las personas del edificio Mizukage, mayormente con el personal del hospital.- Él cerró los ojos al recibir la información.

-No te gusta.- No le preguntó. Era extraño de comprender desde que el lugar se había convertido en su único centro después de haber abandonado el país del Rayo. -Completar mi programa agendado no tomará mucho tiempo. Pronto nos iremos de aquí.-

Sasuke sólo se detuvo lo suficiente para decirlo antes de retomar su paso. -Tómate el tiempo que necesites.-

Su cautela continuó siempre que alcanzaba a estar con él fuera, pero siempre que estaban en casa aquella vibra estaba ausente. Se sentía bastante similar a como habían sido las cosas mientras aún estaban en la aldea de la frontera, fluían naturalmente alrededor del otro y aún era capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos; aunque la comunicación había sido afectada y era mucho más débil de lo que lo había sido cuando estaba enseñándole ninjutsu médico, la puerta que Sasuke había abierto para ella había sido cerrada después de aquella pesadilla. Además el hablar resultaba bastante torpe últimamente que sospechaba que él podría tener un apego más profundo hacia ella.

Compartir la cama sorprendentemente había evolucionado, sólo lo descubrió cuando la Mizukage envió personas que modificaron los detalles de la casa que se suponía debía ser solo para ella, y formaron un espacio más apropiado para dos. La cama había sido removida de la habitación y en su lugar habían involucionado a la época donde ambos dormían en futones uno al lado del otro. En vez de suponer un alivio, se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a resentirlo. Era diez veces más difícil ahora porque significaba una clase diferente de dolor, el de estar aún cerca pero no tanto como podría estarlo de él.

Con su influencia alrededor de nuevo se sentía feliz y completa. Sasuke ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y su convivencia había vuelto a ser su prioridad, así que pasaron algunos días hasta que se diera cuenta de que el ambiente que los rodeaba era definitivamente distinto al que había sido cuando ella había estado en la aldea por su cuenta. El camino del hospital hacia su casa era uno que a menudo tomaban juntos y en el cual se encontraban otras veces; debido a su reciente percepción y porque confiaba en el instinto de Sasuke, su propia cautela elevó sus defensas lo suficiente como para notar que los ojos que los miraban a veces mostraban cosas que la inquietaban un poco.

Fue sólo cuando él falló en encontrarse con ella uno de esos días de vuelta del hospital que la desconfianza de Sasuke tuvo sentido. Capturó la visión fugaz de una sombra extraña y notó la suaves e imperceptibles ondas en el aire que descubrían la ejecución de un genjutsu. Las armas que le arrojó fueron fáciles de esquivar y cuando el sujeto hizo un acercamiento rápido para tomar su codo, ella fue lo suficientemente ágil como para lanzar su cuerpo hacia el frente, golpeándolo contra el suelo. No pudo vislumbrar demasiado de su apariencia física, estaba extrañamente cubierto por una especie de máscara de buceo que sólo dejaban a la vista unos ojos de color antes de que el clon se fusionara con la tierra contra cual lo había estampado.

El vello en su brazo estaba erizado y tuvo la certeza de que habían más en algún lugar, acechando en los alrededores. El guante estaba a medio camino de calzarse en su mano mientras la otra rebuscaba en la bolsa en su cadera cuando sintió el próximo acercamiento.

-Sakura,- Sasuke la llamó, mano arriba, mirada evaluadora. El kunai con el cual lo había amenazado estuvo abajo inmediatamente al reconocerlo. -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Alguien me atacó.-

* * *

Sakura se mantuvo se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo a excepción de cuando tuvo que explicarle los eventos a él y luego a la Mizukage. La mujer estaba visiblemente descontenta con la situación y desplegó un escuadrón para la búsqueda del atacante, también les informó de que su residencia actual estaría siendo vigilada.

-Lo lamento mucho, Sakura.- Expresó la pelirroja. -Llegaré al fondo de esto. Mientras tanto, me gustaría que te quedaras lo planeado. Tu contribución ha sido bastante elogiada y ya es lo suficientemente malo que te fueras porque alguien quiso avergonzarnos de este modo.-

Pudo sentir la silente impaciencia de Sakura por dejar la oficina en la corta desestimación que le aseguró a la Mizukage. Él también lo estaba, la presión sobre él había arreciado y sus sospechas parecían más claras. Se había dado cuenta de que había algo extraño con algunas de las personas del lugar desde el momento que había llegado, aunque era incapaz de decir exactamente que después de la primera reunión con la Mizukage.

Poseía el Rinnegan y era conocida su conexión con el clan Uchiha, así que obviamente pensó que si existía dicha minoría con odio arraigado en contra de los usuarios de líneas sucesorias él sería objetificado. Sakura no tenía el criterio y había referido anteriormente la aceptación general que había recibido antes de él, y aunque la había visto tomar en cuenta sus propias medidas capciosas, no pensó que ella sería atacada y mucho menos que sería el primer objetivo.

Era molesto. Sakura había venido a esa aldea a hacer una contribución.

-¿Qué crees que esto pueda significar?- La abstracción de Sakura se relacionaba a su propio descubrimiento del problema más que al problema en si. -Has estado tenso todo este tiempo, ¿Viste venir algo de esto?-

-No.- Le admitió. -Sólo consideré que el asunto de la línea sucesoria podía ser un problema.- Parte de él había estado esperando un ataque pronto. Que fueran tras Sakura no tenía sentido para él.

Las presunciones llegaban a él con una calidad que hubiera considerado ridícula hacía mucho. Durante toda la noche, no pudo hacer mucho más que pensar.

La razón principal detrás del silencio intencional después de la huída de Sakura partía en su mayoría debido a que cualquier cosa que pudiera ser dicha era irrelevante y podía tornarse innecesariamente problemática, era difícil colocarlo en palabras sin comprometerse en algo evitable. Lo que tenía que ser dicho se había dicho; había asumido un compromiso en el momento en el que había decidido venir a buscarla. Siempre había tenido el deber de protegerla, pero por alguna razón no era una mejora ahora que la amenaza no era él mismo.

La observó dormir, el cabello rosa brillante extendido en su dirección. Las teorías detrás del ataque se acumularon y se ocupó en descartarlas. Sakura no había resultado herida y probablemente habría podido encargarse de ello si el sujeto no hubiera huido y ella hubiera escogido seguirlo. Tal vez que estuviera cerca en el momento podría haber tenido o no algo que ver con la duración del ataque.

Por alguna razón no creía que la estaban subestimando-aunque podía ser el caso-, probablemente había sido una ofensiva para medir su respuesta, su habilidad. Si lo era, había resultado infructuoso, ya que apenas y podía haber constatado que Sakura era fuerte y hábil en el genjutsu. Iban a haber más ataques si esto era cierto.

El vínculo entre ellos la hacía más débil, se dio cuenta, desde que sus puntos débiles no sólo descansaban en ella si no que también se extendían hacia él. Si algo sucedía y fuese herido, era probable que ella fuese afectada por ello, y también sucedía inversamente. Antes, personas ya habían llegado a esas conclusiones-el secuestro de Sakura para atraerlo meses atrás en el país del Fuego- y aún así en el momento no le resultó problemático como resultaba ahora.

De alguna forma u otra Naruto y Sakura siempre serían objetivos, pero resultaba diferente con la clase de exposición que le había estado dando a Sakura al mostrarse en su compañía durante tanto tiempo. Estaba preocupado de que empezara a ser un blanco por su elección de permanecer a su lado, y el único resultado lógico era esforzarse en la protección que le proveía, priorizando los peligros que él mismo dirigía hacia ella.

Se lo debía, después de todo. Aún lo contrariaba el modo en el que había dejado de sentir toda esa ansiedad, faltando en una situación donde era más lógico concebirla. En su lugar, se alimentaba de la calma que Sakura irradiaba y fue capaz de dormir porque sabía qué tenía que hacer.

La abandonó de nuevo después de dirigirle una última mirada antes de partir al edificio de la Mizukage. Incluso aunque era temprano la mujer y el aprendiz ya estaban en el despacho, archivos sobre el escritorio, al menos ahora sabía que estaban tomándose en serio el ataque.

-Uchiha-san,- Chōjūrō fue quien saludó.

-Aún es bastante temprano, me temo que aún estamos descartando opciones.- La mujer fue directo al punto, lo agradeció.

-He estado pensando en ello. No sólo te limites a individuos hostiles contra líneas sucesorias. Busquen más allá, mayormente a los que podrían tener un posible interés en ellas.- No podía sacarse de la cabeza al tal Ao y tampoco al anhelo particular de aldeas extranjeras por obtener los poderes de los clanes de Konoha.

-Ya tengo eso en cuenta, así que no te guardaré rencor porque pienses que no contaría tal aspecto y me inclinaré a creer que no vendrías hasta aquí tan temprano sólo para darme esa sugerencia.- Dijo ella, los dedos de ambas manos entrelazados. -Como debes saber, eso es un poco difícil de manejar ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ha sido asunto oficial de gobierno hacerse con Kekkei Genkais extranjeros. Individuos que mantengan tales intenciones probablemente están ocultos o fuera de la villa.-

Lo tenía en cuenta, y tampoco era la razón principal por la cual había ido allí.

-Busca resentimientos personales en contra de mi clan.-

La pelirroja alzó una ceja. -Eso es más específico, pero supongo que es justo incluirlo.- Dijo, revolviendo papeles y lanzándole una mirada afirmativa al joven junto a ella. -¿Ha pasado antes?-

-De alguna forma u otra.- Le respondió.

-¿Eso haría que tuviera sentido para ti por qué Sakura fue atacada y no tú?- Preguntó Chōjūrō.

-Antes han tratado de utilizarla para llegar hasta mí.- Aunque aquello no era precisamente lo que continuaba molestándolo.

-Supongo que hay ojos que pueden verla como una apertura fácil.- La mujer inclinó la cabeza. Aún no acababa de agradarle, sentía que ella tenía una forma peligrosamente precisa de pensar. -¿Eso es todo?-

Negó con la cabeza. -Tengo algo que hacer en el país del Fuego. No lo he hablado con Sakura aún, pero le daré la opción de acompañarme. Sólo serán unos pocos días así que en el caso de que elija hacerlo estará de vuelta para retomar su trabajo y a ustedes les estaré dando espacio para colocar sus energías en la búsqueda.

»Si no, doblen su protección. Sakura tiene un rango de ataque limitado porque su estilo de pelea le hace difícil no destruir lo que está alrededor, así que podría restringirse por esa razón en este lugar.-

Durante algunos segundos sólo recibió una mirada peculiar de la mujer. -Supongo que tengo que informar a Kakashi al respecto, me temo. Debes saber que si Sakura decide quedarse mientras regresas estará bien resguardada, no dejaremos que nada le suceda a uno de nuestros aliados aquí.-

Asintió brevemente antes de irse. Cuando volvió a la casa aún era bastante temprano pero ella ya estaba despierta.

-¿Sasuke?- Sakura lo llamó. -¿Qué sucede?- Había estado preocupada por su ausencia.

-He unido los puntos suficientes para creer que este tipo de ataques aleatorios contra nosotros podrían continuar en adelante. Me estoy quedando sin provisiones, necesito surtirme.-

Ella frunció el entrecejo. -¿Estás...?- Aventuró. -¿...tratando de irte por tu cuenta? Separarnos no lo haría más fácil para ninguno de los dos en estas circunstancias.-

Estaba de acuerdo con ella, ya era demasiado tarde. Sakura estaba hundida en el asunto y la única forma apropiada de proceder era mantener las amenazas a ralla en lugar de dejarla sola para que lidiara con ello por su cuenta.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, Sakura.- Le hizo saber. Le había puesto condiciones a la Mizukage pensando en la posibilidad de que Sakura se excusara con el asunto de la responsabilidad de sus funciones, pero la verdad era que no había pensado por un segundo que colocar distancia entre ambos era lo correcto.

Reunir armas sólo era una excusa para sacarla de lo que parecía ser la zona de peligro hasta que la situación fuera controlada. Si salían juntos del país podría evaluar la situación por su cuenta, contando con la posibilidad de que pudieran ser o no seguidos, eso le daría un espacio para tomar el asunto en sus manos. Si ese no era el caso, esperaba algo de eficiencia de las filas de Kirigakure y preferiría mantenerla fuera de la aldea mientras. No podía pensar que sólo una persona podía estar involucrada, eso sería estúpido y descuidado.

La expresión de Sakura cambió inmediatamente desde una clase de sorpresa hasta decidido alivio. Lo que sea que pasaba por su mente al irse la última vez parecía haber desaparecido. Ella no tenía ninguna intención de poner distancia y era la primera vez en su vida que sentía que era el curso correcto de las cosas.

-Bien. No me suplí muy bien al salir de la aldea de todas formas.- Respondió ella, empezando a moverse.

Fue tonto de su parte creer que el peligro no estaría a la vista tan rápido como éste podría atraparla por si mismo.

* * *

Ni una sola vez pensó que era necesario cuestionar por qué iban a navegar hasta el país del Fuego en lugar de encontrar un proveedor en el Agua, después de todo, parecía ser en su mayoría territorio desconocido tanto para él como ella, dejando a un lado el hecho de que podría ser peligroso mantenerse demasiado cerca después del ataque. Sólo cuando llegaron a la ciudad de aspecto abandonado recordó-y comprendió-el aguijón familiar que sintió algunas veces durante su viaje con Sasuke, el de sus memorias de la infancia juntos, esta en particular especialmente atesorada porque estaba directamente relacionada a él.

Sora-ku tenía casi la misma apariencia aunque ya no parecía completamente desolada, a pesar de que en apariencia para ojos menos hábiles podría estarlo. Podía captar movimiento y Sasuke probablemente podía sentir los chakras de las personas ocultas entre las ruinas, en sus propios negocios particulares como el de la anciana gato. Al alcanzar la miserable entrada, cuando las pequeñas y ágiles figuras cruzaron su camino no resultó una sorpresa desde que se encontraba esperándolas inconscientemente.

Aunque en su mayoría se dirigieron hacia Sasuke, uno de los gatos levantó la cabeza hacia ella, el Kanji 'honestidad' en el pelaje de la frente. -Te recuerdo.- Le dijo con su voz felina.

Por muchas razones, sus días como genin estuvieron llenos de enfrentamientos contra gatos, comenzando con Tora la gata mascota hasta los gatos ninja. Todos ellos la llenaron de rasguños y no con un cariño especial, pero en ese momento lo sintió hacia el. -Yo también te recuerdo.- Le respondió.

-¿Tienes algo para nosotros?- La gata gris llamó al unirse. Sólo allí pudo comprender la razón detrás de la última extraña adquisición de Sasuke cuando se arrodilló a verter la leche en un tazón cercano.

-Denka, Hina,- acercándose a la entrada, otra figura familiar se acercó. La mujer era exactamente como la recordaba, tal vez un poco más agazapada y arrugada. Se sintió algo insegura por la forma en la cual la camada de gatos iba a través de sus piernas mientras caminaba, preocupada porque pudieran hacerla tropezar, pero la mujer se movía también con una gracia felina. -Guarden algo para sus hermanos y hermanos. No tendrán nada más hasta que Tamaki regrese a casa.-

Escuchó los bufidos de protesta conforme otros gatos se acercaban a la leche y la anciana alcanzó a llegar frente a ellos. -Sasuke-chan,- lo saludó. Se le hizo extraño el sufijo infantil, Sasuke no se inmutó. -No te he visto en algún tiempo,- luego, se volteó hacia ella. -Pero a ti, puedo ver que no te he visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Está ese Naruto con ustedes también?-

-Nekobaa-sama- la saludó, recordando el nombre de la anciana cuya misión cumplieron hacía años. Las orejas falsas aún estaban en su cabeza; le sonrió cálidamente a la anciana tanto como al recuerdo gracioso. -Naruto están en Konoha entrenándose para convertirse en Hokage.-

La anciana le sonrió de vuelta, los ojos inexistentes detrás de la línea arrugada de los párpados entrecerrados. -Ya veo. Todos lo han hecho muy bien. A menudo me preguntaba que había sido de ustedes después de su excursión en la Fortaleza de Gatos.-

Le dio una sonrisa inquieta. _Había sido doloroso_.

-Vine por lo usual.- Intervino Sasuke. Tal vez había querido cortar la charla antes de que se extendiera hacia una dirección incómoda.

-Adelante.- Nekobaa lo invitó extendiendo la mano en dirección a su espalda. -Has estado ausente un tiempo y me he preparado para ello. Todo lo que puedes necesitar está donde siempre.- De nuevo, se dirigió hacia ella. -¿Me acompañarías al fondo?-

Una caminata corta los llevó a la apertura de un pasillo largo con varias puertas en uno de los extremos. La anciana dirigió el camino hacia la primera puerta mientras Sasuke empezó a recorrer el resto del pasillo, uno de los gatos ninjas siguiéndolo de cerca. Antes de que saliera fuera de su rango de visión le envió una mirada curiosa. Los ojos de Sasuke estuvieron serenos, como si al leer su mirada estuviese diciéndole que sólo era lo habitual.

-Por aquí, chica.- Nekobaa palmeó su espalda gentilmente al ver su pequeño intercambio. Sasuke asintió antes de perderse de vista y ella se enfocó en la habitación que conectaba con las otras y sólo parecía estar en ligero mejor estado que el exterior. Sentía la piel de los gatitos contra sus tobillos.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo has estado con Sasuke-chan?- Preguntó.

Se sonrojó, la familiaridad con la cual se refería a él como un chico le daba un aire de pariente y aquello por alguna razón la hacía sentir ligeramente avergonzada.

-Hemos estado viajando juntos por algunos meses. Nos encontramos en el camino.- _Más o menos._

-Cuando Denka me dijo que la compañía de Sasuke-chan traía era conocida pensé que era uno de los últimos que había traído hasta aquí. Me agradó verte con él, me recordó a tiempos mejores. Después de lo que ocurrió con el clan siempre pensé que tu equipo era un lugar bastante seguro para que él permaneciera.-

A ella también le agradaba pensar en el Equipo 7 como un lugar seguro, así que lo comprendía. La mujer terminó llevándola a una habitación en la cual podía distinguir ocasionalmente el emblema del clan Uchiha aunque parecía sólo una habitación de almacenamiento común. Nekobaa sopló el polvo acumulado que cubría algunos baúles antes de inclinarse con cierta dificultad para buscar entre su contenido, así que se unió para ayudarla. Dentro, el emblema era aún más visible, distribuido en distintas prendas superiores. En el fondo, incluso encontró un estilo con el que estaba familiarizada.

-Esta es la ropa antigua de Sasuke.- Sacó, fascinada, la camisa azul marino de cuello alto con ambas manos. -No lo es,- repitió para si misma. Aquella no era la camisa de un chico, estaba hecha para un adulto. La tela se deslizó entre sus dedos casi afectivamente. Estaba suave y positivamente intacta. -Así que es aquí donde él se suministraba de estas cosas también.- Susurró.

Cuando era una niña y había perdido un poco del aire en su cabeza, a menudo se preguntaba como sus compañeros de equipo lograban sobrevivir por su cuenta. Cómo hacían para alimentarse, vivir y vestir sin parientes que pudieran encargarse de esos aspectos, el último a menudo cuando pensaba en el extraño sentido del estilo de Naruto y más regularmente el personalizado de Sasuke, a quien nunca le había visto usar una prenda que no representara a su clan de alguna forma.

-Mi familia tenía negocios con los Uchihas desde que puedo recordar.- Mencionó Nekobaa, sacando la mayor parte del contenido del baúl. -Los Uchihas nunca confiaron en poner todos sus huevos en una canasta y supongo que es justo, atraían cualquier clase de atención, así que solían repartir diferentemente sus escondites: guaridas, templos e incluso proveedores. Siempre trabajamos con ellos exclusivamente. Nos pagaba bien porque que era un clan grande y poderoso.- Pausó brevemente. -Cuando se extinguieron fue difícil arreglárnoslas al principio.-

-Continuó proveyéndole a Sasuke todo este tiempo,- adivinó, algo conmovida.

-Bueno, por supuesto.- Dijo ella, sin cabida a duda. -Para cuando cayeron los Uchiha aún tenían una gran cantidad de provisiones en armas reunidas para el uso de sus miembros. Cuando se resumió sólo a dos, significó suplementos de por vida para ambos. Tomé como responsabilidad continuar administrando y proveyendo y fui capaz de sobrevivir después porque Sasuke-chan me autorizó a comerciar un porcentaje del almacenamiento, pero nunca me gustó mucho esa idea.- Podía darse cuenta por el estado de la pintura que se desprendía de las paredes y la austeridad del interior.

-¿Así que también suplió a Itachi cuando estaba vivo?- Le preguntó, curiosa.

Nekobaa la miró, evaluándola. -Algún tiempo después de la pelea con Itachi, Sasuke-chan llegó aquí y me dijo toda la verdad. Lamenté oír sobre su muerte y lo hubiera lamentado incluso si no me hubiese explicado la razón detrás de la masacre que cometió.- Debía haber lucido confundida sobre su respuesta, porque ella lo había odiado antes de conocer la verdad.

-Pasé toda mi vida entre los Uchiha, la Fortaleza de Gatos a menudo también era un campo de entrenamiento para los más jóvenes. Para mi era un asunto personal velar por ambos chicos incluso antes de lo que sucedió, ya que su madre los ponía a mi cuidado siempre que pasaba por aquí.- Explicó ella. -Las noticias de la masacre fueron una sorpresa, e incluso yo fui a ver al pequeño Sasuke-chan poco después, estaba enojado, asustado y muy herido; podía entenderlo, pero no podía entender a Itachi.

»Lo conocí cuando su madre aún lo llevaba en brazos y aquello no duró mucho tiempo. Conforme crecía siempre tuve la sensación de que el chico era diferente del resto.- La anciana parecía estar recordando a Itachi de una forma especial, su brazo se erizó ante su propia memoria de los ojos que recordaba. -Conocí a toda clase de Uchihas, supe y vi cosas en ellos que podrían quitarle la cordura a cualquiera. Pero Itachi era uno de los más amables y siempre fue bastante obvio para mi el amor que le tenía a su hermano.

»Por eso nunca pude juzgar sus acciones sin escuchar primero lo que tenía que decir al respecto. Suficiente prueba para mí de que aún no había dejado de ser el chico que conocí estaba en el hecho de que le hubiera permitido vivir a su hermano. Esperé que viniera por armas, pero nunca apareció de nuevo por aquí.-

Se frotó ambos brazos, pero no alivió la sensación. Aún sentía esa clase de incomprensión y miedo del que no podía deshacerse pero le avergonzaba sentir. Sabía la razón detrás de las acciones de Itachi porque Naruto le había dicho un poco, pero le era imposible no conservar algo de terror sobre la idea de que él se hubiera deshecho de las vidas de todos sus parientes incluso si había salvado la vida de Sasuke. Cuando Nekobaa mencionó a su madre no pudo evitar imaginar por un breve momento cómo se sentiría si su propio hijo se dispusiera a asesinarla, cualquiera fueran sus razones. Sintió frío y fue sobresaltada por uno de los gatos que saltó hasta su regazo, acurrucándose allí, como si hubiese percibido su miedo.

-La madre de Sasuke...- Su voz se fue apagando, frotando el pelaje cálido como consuelo. -¿Cómo era ella?- Siempre había tenido curiosidad por su familia, infancia y los mejores recuerdos de ella.

-Era una buena mujer. Sasuke heredó su rostro.- En su imaginación también había sido de ese modo. -Fue una buena madre, considerando las circunstancias que la rodeaban al criar niños prodigio.-

Frunció el entrecejo, pero se limitó a rascar las orejas del minino en sus brazos.

-Puede ser difícil de entender,- dijo la mujer capturando su atención. -No estuve allí. Pero con respecto a lo que vi y aprendí, tiendo a creer que Mikoto aceptó su muerte porque él aún era el chico que había criado.-

Era dicho que el amor de las madres hacia los hijos se trataba de uno poco comparable a los demás. Si pensaba en el amor más grande que había sentido, no era tan complejo entender que éste llegaría a ser la clase de sentimiento por la cual uno inclinaría el cuello bajo una espada. Sacó la camisa de Sasuke de debajo del gato y sacudió los pelos adheridos.

-Era una buena mujer,- repitió la anciana, como si supiera que aún pensaba en ella. -Como me había confiado varias veces su bienestar y desde que ella ya no estaba, pensé que sería un problema para el chico arreglárselas totalmente por su cuenta, aunque así lo pretendiera. Los Uchihas siempre fueron gente orgullosa y sus ropas eran confeccionadas para reflejarlo, así que continué ordenando la de Sasuke y enviándola a la aldea.-

-Gracias.- Sintió que era lo correcto para decir, provino directo de su corazón. Se sintió agradecida de que hubiera incluso una persona que había velado de alguna forma por el bienestar de Sasuke. Aún con la madre de Sasuke en mente, pensó que ella también podría haber sentido algo parecido.

El gato en su regazo se estiró y eso hizo que volviera la atención hacia la tela entre sus dedos y las ropas que estaban esparcidas alrededor. Evaluó las ornamentas cuidadosamente; las pertenencias de Sasuke eran incluso menos que las pocas que ella conservaba. Incluso si comprendía la practicidad de mantener poco equipaje debido a aquel estilo de vida errante, gastar dinero en prendas era innecesario cuando él tenía todo lo que pudiera llegar a necesitar justo allí. Definitivamente no visitaba ese lugar lo suficiente para suplirse de lo esencial.

Se fijó en las telas y empezó a escoger las diferentes piezas, cálidas y frescas, algunas de repuesto en el mismo estilo monocromático que acostumbraba Sasuke en un par de todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Se entretuvo con la tarea lo suficiente como para olvidar por un momento a la anciana a su lado antes de que hablara.

-Cuida bien de él.- Mencionó ella, su mirada brillante con un sentimiento que fue incapaz de identificar. Aquello sonó como una demanda cortés en lugar de una petición.

Le sonrió para tranquilizarla. -Estoy comprometida con ello.-

* * *

Había escuchado parte de la conversación antes de entrar en la habitación. Sakura estaba arrodillada en el piso, rodeada de gatos y una pila de ropa doblada. La visión fue absurda y de alguna forma predecible.

-Trae algunas para ella.- Solicitó la anciana. Su rostro permaneció sin expresión al abrir su capa y mostrarle que cargaba una bolsa extra en la mano. Nekobaa aprobó con un asentimiento, y pensó en el hecho de que hacía no mucho ella había parloteado acerca de no suplir a personas fuera del clan.

-¿Dónde están los sellos bomba?- Le preguntó.

-Si no están donde siempre puede que haya olvidado dónde los puse.- Nekobaa se desempolvó antes de levantarse, previno a Sakura de hacer lo mismo con un gesto de la mano. -En los otros baúles puede que encuentres otras cosas que podrían ser útiles. Denka te guiará si lo necesitas.- Luego apuntó hacia él. -Ven conmigo.-

Esperó pacientemente a que Nekobaa lo alcanzara. Notó que para no saber dónde se encontraban los sellos la anciana parecía saber exactamente hacia donde dirigirse. Los llevó hacia una de las habitaciones y rebuscó indiferente entre algunas cajas. -Te llevas bastante aún si no planeas volver en algún tiempo. ¿Sucede algo?-

-Hemos recibido ataques,- _Sakura_ los había recibido. -No estoy ciego como para no preveer que podríamos empezar a ser perseguidos.-

Se había convertido en un blanco después de la muerte de su familia con su estatus de sobreviviente. Antes de la guerra e incluso antes de aparecer en el libro Bingo había encontrado y desmantelado varias conspiraciones en su contra por diferentes propósitos, no podía recordar ningún ataque en el cual los motivos que los habían instigado no estuvieran directamente relacionados con que fuese un Uchiha; incluso la infamia que había ganado con sus propios actos era realzada por ello. Había estado tan acostumbrado que sólo cuando Sakura fue objetificada también el asunto levantó sus alarmas. Estaban siendo perseguidos por su culpa y ya no sólo se trataba de su vida por la cual tenía que ser precavido.

Confiaba en la fuerza de Sakura, pero no podía ir por la vida asumiendo que todos serían fáciles de derrotar.

-Ya veo,- mencionó ella, aún escudriñando. -La gente del clan y sus prójimos siempre fueron perseguidos, por eso en gran parte estaban aislados incluso dentro de la aldea.- Sacó una pila del papel con tinta negra y roja. -Cuida de ella.- Dijo, refiriéndose a Sakura.

-Ella puede cuidar de si misma, yo también. Deja de ponerle ideas en la cabeza.- Sakura ya concebía demasiado por si sola.

-A ella le hice una petición, no va mal que alguien tenga un ojo sobre ti.- La pila estuvo en su mano con una palmada. -Pero a ti te recuerdo tu deber.- La anciana lo miró, casi desafiante sin serlo realmente. No podía atreverse a contradecirla aunque quisiera. Le debía protección ahora que su seguridad peligraba por su causa, y lo haría de todas formas aún así no se tratara indirectamente de la causa de la amenaza.

-Lo sé.- Admitió. -Estoy en ello.-

Nekobaa le dio un asentimiento complacido y la calló durante el trayecto de vuelta. Sakura curioseaba en compañía de Denka al alcanzarla y una vez todo estuvo listo se dirigieron a la entrada.

-¿Tu nieta tardará mucho en volver?- Sakura preguntó aleatoriamente una vez fuera.

-Llegará dentro de poco, a veces tarda un poco en recorrer el camino desde Konoha si se demora.- Respondió la anciana.

-¿Qué hace en Konoha?- Le preguntó él a su vez.

Extrañamente, Sakura fue quien respondió su pregunta. -Tamaki-san está saliendo con Kiba, así que pasaba mucho tiempo en la aldea.- _Inuzuka,_ reconoció. Le resultó tan inesperado como extraño. -Nekobaa-sama,- Sakura se inclinó hacia la anciana. -¿No le gustaría mudarse a la aldea?-

-Es una linda aldea la que tienen, pero no.- Rechazó.

La preocupación de Sakura se mostró en sus rasgos. -¿Por qué? Usted y los Ninneko estarán más resguardados. Tamaki-san no está por aquí tan a menudo como solía estarlo y de ese modo estarían más cerca todo el tiempo.-

Nekobaa sacudió la cabeza con suavidad. -Siempre he sabido que no podría retener a mi nieta en un lugar como éste y ya está en edad para decidir, pero yo no puedo dejar éste lugar. Juré mantenerlo a salvo y mi trabajo sólo acabará cuando muera y todo esto pase a ser solamente responsabilidad de Sasuke-chan. Incluso aunque quisieras discutirlo,- mencionó ante el intento de réplica de Sakura, -es algo que ya he discutido con Tamaki millones de veces.-

* * *

Notó que Sakura contuvo el resto de sus palabras y sólo volvió a hablar de nuevo para despedirse, se mantuvo taciturna en todo el camino hacia la costa. Al abordar el barco que los llevaría de vuelta hasta el país del Agua había permanecido tanto tiempo callada como para que sus pensamientos le resultara un enjambre cuyo silencio era bullicioso y sentía la necesidad de espantar con la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?- Le preguntó sin miramientos.

Sobresaltada, se aferró a la barandilla de la popa. Al verlo, no pudo identificar si su suspiro fue alivio o resignación. -Me preocupa Nekobaa-sama. Una mujer de su edad no debería estar viviendo sola en esas condiciones.-

Comprendió su preocupación, lo resumió en un breve gesto de asentimiento. -Se toma los juramentos seriamente, nunca ha sido sólo un negocio para ella.- Le explicó. -Entrena a los Ninneko y la Fortaleza de Gatos está cerca, además, la reserva está en la ciudad. No se iría.-

-En una de las habitaciones alcancé a ver un pequeño santuario.- Sakura lo miró a hurtadillas. -Habían muchos nombres Uchiha inscritos en el.- Él cerró los ojos, ese tipo de cosas existían en todos los lugares con afiliación a su clan. -Probablemente la lealtad es lo que la hace permanecer allí, pero ahora eres el único de tu clan. Si tomaras la iniciativa de mover el almacenamiento de armas a algún otro lugar cerca de la aldea mejoraría sus condiciones de vida.- Sugirió ella. -Te escuchará, Sasuke. Eres el líder ahora.-

Coincidía con su opinión con respecto a la situación de Nekobaa, pero su alusión al clan evitó que se concentrara en el asunto y se colocara inevitablemente tenso. -No soy tal cosa. El clan Uchiha ya no existe, Sakura.- Le recordó. Un clan significaba números, miembros. Él era un individuo.

La confusión se reflejó en sus ojos. -En el pasado, tu clan era lo único que parecía importarte.-

-En el pasado no sabía nada.- Espetó.

Cuando era más joven había querido vengar la imagen perfecta de su clan que tenía en la cabeza, la injusticia de su caída; Obito e Itachi habían hecho que dicha imagen se torciera y cayera. El único resentimiento que permanecía aún con respecto a ellos y del que algunas veces se sentía avergonzado en sentir era aquel que justificaba la matanza de su hermano con respecto a las acciones y pretensiones que había tenido el clan entonces.

En el mundo al que pertenecía, él era el último y había hecho tanto daño por su cuenta que difícilmente alguna vez alcanzaría a resarcirlo. ¿Cuánto más daño pudieron haber hecho todos los demás de haber seguido con vida? Aquellos pensamientos no podían alcanzar a Sakura porque no podría entenderlos.

-No creo...- Sakura se abstuvo, hubo un par de segundos antes de que reuniera el coraje para decirlo, -...que sólo puedas desentenderte de ese modo. Sólo puedes aceptar y lidiar con el presente si antes aceptas y lidias con quien eres y de donde provienes. Tu familia...-

-Mi familia está muerta.- Interrumpió. Sabía perfectamente de dónde venía y también donde estaba ahora. Le disgustaba que ella hablara del tema tan a la ligera, así que procuró que su tono fuese lo suficientemente severo para zanjar el asunto.

Al principio, había sido parte de algo, una familia y un clan; fueron ambos los que lo convirtieron en un vengador. Descubrir que no eran inocentes quienes pretendía vengar-no completamente, los niños, ancianos y mujeres sin nombre que habían muerto se habían convertido en daño colateral- desde entonces, su identidad había sido golpeada. Su clan y familia habían contribuido a todo el caos, la culpa que su hermano había cargado durante años se repartió en cada uno de ellos.

Sakura no dijo nada más y no le dio otro espacio para intercambiar palabra. Una vez en tierra el camino hacia Kirigakure estuvo rodeado de silencio, pero una vez lo suficientemente cerca sus pensamientos volvieron a ocuparse con el ataque y su perpetuador. Al encontrarse de nuevo en el despacho de la Mizukage supo que tenía noticias en el momento en el que cruzó aquella turbia mirada con la suya.

-Tenemos al culpable.- Les anunció sin previa introducción. -Cuando interrogamos al personal del hospital acerca de cualquier cosa sospechosa, algunos corroboraron la inusual y constante presencia de un Jonin recientemente promovido que correspondía a la permanencia de Sakura en el edificio. Al investigar su casa fue encontrada una máscara protectora que concordaba con la descripción de Sakura.-

»Una búsqueda detallada acerca de su pasado reveló un posible motivo en contra de Sasuke,- explicó la Mizukage. Él cerró los ojos. Nunca pensó que podría haber alguna otra razón, pero confirmar sus sospechas no eran buenas noticias de todas formas. -Sus padres fueron asesinados en una misión donde fueron presuntamente interceptados por miembros del Clan Uchiha.-

La expresión de Sakura mostraba inquietud y sonó dudosa al preguntar. -Ultimadamente, entonces Sasuke se trataba del blanco.- Razonó.

-El sujeto no es muy hablador.- Dijo la Mizukage, aunque aquello le pareció casi un chiste. Había enfrentado la inteligencia de Konoha al ser juzgado después de la guerra, y aunque allí no hubiese nadie como Ibiki Morino debían tener sus propios métodos de interrogación. -Pero esa es una de las mayores posibilidades. Sin embargo, su acercamiento hacia ti no fue aleatorio y de hecho bastante focalizado. Aún estamos intentando avanzar en la investigación, así que seguiremos con la seguridad extra hasta que termine.-

Aquello disparó una alarma para él. ¿Realmente pensaba que era necesario con la supuesta amenaza erradicada la protección extra? Había más, lo sabía.

-Me gustaría demorarme un poco más para discutir los detalles de la seguridad, pero sé que están cansados y no quisiera retenerlos a ambos innecesariamente, así que uno de los dos puede quedarse.-

Esa era su señal. No olvidó que Sakura era inteligente cuando la mirada que le dirigió expresó claramente que su intención no era discutir quién se quedaría a escuchar el supuesto plan de seguridad, a pesar de que la pelirroja intentó sonar despreocupada, Sakura estaba alerta. -Adelántate.- Le indicó. Hizo que sonara una petición para que comprendiera que éste era su deseo y no se perdió de la cierta renuencia con la cual le asintió antes de retirarse.

Tenía la sensación de que la obediencia de Sakura provenía de que probablemente pensaba que la Mizukage discutiría el asunto relacionado al ataque pero más específicamente asuntos relacionados a su clan. Partiendo de su última discusión al respecto debió haber pensado que era lo prudente.

-Hace días intuí de tu visita que sabías mucho más de lo que querías compartir y nunca me quedó claro si estabas dispuesto a hacerlo también con Sakura, así que pensé que lo más seguro sería proveerte a ti primero con la información.

»El sujeto realmente no era hablador, pero tenemos nuestras maneras. Al parecer, no iba a arriesgarse a atacarte por si mismo.- Por un segundo se sintió intrigado. -Pero encontramos suficientes conexiones entre él y un grupo de renegados dispersos por el país que se especializan en asesinatos de ninjas fichados en el libro Bingo. Incluso aunque ahora estás fuera de el, no podemos descartar que aún se ofrezcan recompensas por tu cabeza. Las conexiones que hemos rastreado son recientes y coinciden con las fechas entre las que se hizo conocida tu estadía en la aldea. Existe la posibilidad de que haya filtrado información tuya a forasteros, podría atraer cierta atención.-

-Si se trata de una venganza en contra de mi clan, ¿Por qué atacar a Sakura si no pretendía atacarme?- Incluso si el sujeto pensaba que podía dejárselo a algunos asesinos, _¿Por qué era ella un blanco inmediato si no se trataba de llegar hasta él?_ Antes de que le respondiera, supo que sus preocupaciones no habían resultado tan absurdas como pensaba.

-Para ser una venganza, no tiene demasiado sentido. Por muy absurdo que resulte que intente hacerte daño por una deuda respectiva a tu clan, es poco probable que sienta el suficiente odio hacia ti como para pretender dañarte al atacar a tu ser más cercano.- Indagó ella, mirándolo con interés.

No tenía sentido, por eso había exigido una investigación apropiada. A pesar de lo que había dicho, le parecía que la mujer tenía el asunto bastante claro y sólo pretendía que le escupiera lo que había sospechado en un principio. -¿Qué fue lo que dijo en el interrogatorio?-

-Mostró bastante desprecio hacia los tuyos, y dejó muy en claro sus intenciones de que tu clan permaneciera extinto.- Ella cruzó los brazos y el procesó la información. Antes, sus atacantes sólo lo habían objetificado a él, porque entonces había sido la única persona para hacerlo.

 _Sakura..._

-Él pensó en Sakura como una amenaza para que sus deseos fueran arruinados.- Finalizó Mei.

 _Esas conjeturas,_ ¿Las había hecho el mismo? Incluso si así era, cualquier otro en algún punto podía pensar lo mismo. La exposición de Sakura se había convertido en un problema; ahora no era solamente una forma de llegar hasta él, sino que también se había convertido en un blanco por su afiliación con él. Había personas con intenciones asesinas hacia Sakura por creer que ella podía ser el camino para revivir el clan mediante la procreación. Empezaban a pensar en ellos como una pareja por un asunto más allá de rumores o curiosidad, la vida de Sakura estaba en peligro.

Se abstuvo de restregarse el rostro en frustración y en lugar de eso liberó el aire en sus pulmones por la nariz.

-Infórmale,- aconsejó la líder. -Seguiremos investigando para corroborar que de hecho podrían ser cazados al salir de aquí. Ahora que está tan involucrada en el asunto, lo apropiado es que se lo digas.-

 _Mierda._ Maldijo bajo su aliento al estar fuera y en camino a buscarla. Una vez estuvo dentro ella estuvo a la vista apenas entró, al final del pasillo y sentada a la mesa. Estaba calmada, su mirada mesurada y la preocupación visible. Resultaba obvio que lo había estado esperando. La silla estaba abierta fuera de la mesa, las manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas, hacía un colorido contraste con los colores planos de la habitación.

No podía notar nada fuera de lugar en ella. Era una médico respetable y una buena kunoichi; apreciada y respetada por los que la conocían. Sabía que no había asesinado a nadie sino para defender su vida o la de otros. Incluso en el baño de sangre en el que habían estado inmersos desde siempre, ella se las había arreglado para ir a través de el sin mancharse. Nunca había sido perseguida para ser asesinada. Probablemente, el único que había tenido intenciones de homicidio reales hacia ella fuera de la batalla había sido él.

Antes se había tranquilizado y aliviado a si mismo con los buenos aspectos que su presencia le traían a Sakura, como la protección y el cuidado, y los que ésta traía sobre si mismo, como la redención y la paz. La pasada preocupación acerca de ser perjudicial para ella había crecido en dimensión al darse cuenta que la amenaza que ponía sobre ella no sólo se trataba del error de colocar una carga innecesaria sobre los sentimientos que sabía que Sakura tenía por él. Estaba colocando en su dirección problemas que nunca había enfrentado, a lidiar con culpas y rencores que no le pertenecían.

Podían haber personas que podrían tratar de tomarla por el cuello porque habían notado su vínculo y por si mismos creado una conexión con su clan. Era como si la maldición que había cargado desde que podía recordar se hubiera extendido sobre ella.

Dio un paso hacia ella cuando se dio cuenta de que se había detenido mirándola.

-¿Sasuke?- Sakura lo llamó con suavidad. Parecía haberse puesto nerviosa por su silencio. -¿Qué está pasando?-

-Él iba tras de ti.- Le informó sin preámbulo.

La sorpresa cruzó sus ojos, luego la confusión. A pesar de todo, no dijo lo que pensó que diría. -¿Qué descubrieron en el interrogatorio?- Preguntó ella, la mirada lejana y perdida en sus pensamientos. Se abstuvo para no resoplar ante la posibilidad de que ella pudiese estar revisando mentalmente su historial por algo que pudiera justificar el ataque. Sakura era absurda.

-Existe una pista que lo conecta con asesinos a sueldo.- Una vez más, su entrecejo se frunció. -Puede que el sujeto que te atacó los haya puesto tras mi pista para acabarme.-

-Tiene sentido con la información que reunieron sobre él pero... ¿Por qué a mí entonces, si no pensaba atacarte directamente a ti?-

Soltó el aire en sus pulmones involuntariamente. -Pensó en ti como una amenaza a sus intereses de mantener el clan extinto,- le dijo. Sakura no se percató de ello inmediatamente y eso no sirvió para tranquilizarlo, pero su cerebro fue veloz en procesar la información. El entendimiento brevemente se mostró en sus rasgos antes de ser rápidamente cubierto por su máscara de tranquilidad, el rubor de sus mejillas desvaneciéndose lentamente conforme evaluaba la seriedad de la situación.

-Necesitamos averiguar si esa conexión existe de verdad,- Sakura pausó, pensativa, -y ser más cuidadosos. Creo que deberíamos ir a interrogar el sujeto nosotros mismos, de ese modo...-

Al parecer, no había perdido la capacidad de enfurecerse cuando creía que ella actuaba de forma inconsciente. No estaba asustada por el peligro, lejos de ello. Sakura era... _exasperante._

-Mantente alejada de esto.- Le advirtió. -No te involucres más en este asunto.-

La arruga de su entrecejo se profundizó. -Estoy involucrada en esto.- Declaró ella, testarudamente. -Pretendía atacarme a mí. Claramente debemos seguir su pista y estar preparados...-

-Quería matarte debido a mi.- Le recordó, severo. -Estás siendo amenazada, ten algo de sentido común. Esta vez fue una persona corriente pero es posible que esto escale si seguimos exponiéndonos juntos y creando un alboroto innecesario a tu alrededor.-

Sakura se levantó de la silla, obviamente molesta. -¿Realmente vamos a volver a esto?- Preguntó más para si misma antes de dirigirse a él. -No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Sasuke. Estoy siendo amenazada por alguien que también pretende cazarte. No tendría sentido separarnos, juntos podríamos resolver esto de la mejor manera.-

-¡Este no es tu asunto! La única razón por la que estás metida en esto es porque ocurre que estás demasiado cerca para que sea cómodo.- Para su comodidad, y aparentemente también de todos los que se le oponían. -Soy quien te está volviendo un blanco.-

-¡Esto no es culpa tuya, Sasuke! El tipo ha estado cultivando un resentimiento que es totalmente irracional.-

-Tenías razón. Aunque soy el único que queda aún es como si el resto del clan estuviese vivo.- Las palabras, como lo eran últimamente, resultaron amargas. -El rencor de ese sujeto está dirigido al clan del cual soy parte y soy el único que queda para culpar. Incluso si hoy no es algo de lo que soy directamente responsable algún día se tratará de algo que _yo_ hice. Algo que quieran de mí.-

Siempre habían intentado capturar, atraer, poseer y matar su cuerpo, ojos y habilidades desde que podía recordar. Era algo con lo cual había crecido y atravesado, era su carga. No era de Sakura porque no tenía nada que ver con las cosas malas que lo rodeaban. Ella era una verdadera víctima; el mismo no podía librarse de la resignación que traía la certeza de que de alguna forma él se merecía lo que le acontecía.

-No te dejaré solo en esto. ¿Realmente crees que podría irme por mi cuenta sabiendo que probablemente serás perseguido afuera?- Preguntó con dolorosa incredulidad. Se movía de un lado a otro. -¡No me importa si están detrás de mi, Sasuke!- Ella gritó y su mandíbula se tensó en respuesta. -Lo que importa aquí es que de alguna forma estás en la mira y esta vez puedo ayudarte a resolver todo esto. Me enfrenté a Akatsuki por Naruto a pesar de sus quejas y no haría menos por ti.-

Cuando pensaba en Naruto y su situación era capaz de encontrar similaridades, las acciones de sus padres habían sido las cuales alimentaron los poderes por los cuales eran temidos y deseados como para desatar sus persecuciones. Pero a diferencia de él, Naruto había luchado toda su vida para merecer la redención de su carga, y que él supiera, no había habido nadie más a quien atrajera los peligros dirigidos a él. Nunca nadie había atacado a Sakura sólo porque estaba relacionada a un nivel personal con Naruto. La referencia sólo sirvió para enfurecerlo.

-Esta es la carga de mi clan. Tomé todas sus culpas y las hice mías cuando me convertí en el último restante. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo,- le repitió una vez más. -Mantente apartada.- No estaba dispuesto a continuar discutiendo el tema, no tenía sentido. Los nuevos planes y cursos de acción empezaban a gestarse en su mente y en ninguno Sakura permanecía junto a él.

Sólo cuando se movió hacia la habitación Sakura salió de su estupor momentáneo. -¿Por qué haces esto?- Gritó a su espalda. -Nada de esto es tu culpa, ¡Ni siquiera soy lo que ese sujeto teme que sea!- Al encararla, dudaba alguna vez haberla visto tan molesta. -¿Realmente vas a irte sólo por esa tonta amenaza? ¡Tenemos la oportunidad de enfrentar las cosas juntos, como debería haber sido desde un principio! No deberías haber cargado con estas cosas tú solo para empezar. No estás maldito ni condenado a enfrentar estas cosas por tu cuenta, entiéndelo, Sasuke.-

-¿Qué sabes tú?- Su voz cruda, fría.

¿Qué podía saber ella de todas las cosas que había arrastrado, las que sostenía y las que habían colocado sobre él? ¿Cómo podía entender las cosas que lo antecedían y seguían aún, que le quitaban el sueño? Una maldición para Sakura debía significar alguna clase de mierda mística, algún tipo de truco mental debido al pesimismo. Para él se trataba simplemente de su herencia genética. No podía librarse de ella y lo que significaba realmente ser un Uchiha y no había nadie más para comprenderlo, porque no había nadie más como él para continuar arrastrando la consciencia de los pecados de sus ancestros y los suyos propios. Sakura no podía entender lo que significaba estar ahogado en su propia sangre, por poderes y sentimientos que algunas veces parecían demasiado pesados para él.

-No sabes nada,- le escupió. -Sobre mí. Sobre mi clan.- _¿Qué podía saber?_ Ni siquiera Naruto podía entender como se sentía aunque había llegado a comprender bien todo lo demás. La base de las sombras que vivían dentro del rubio habían sido suyas... las de él no lo eran. Sakura era malditamente estúpida si realmente no podía ver en qué se estaba metiendo, incluso más al querer hacerse con cargas sólo por su pecado de no ser lo suficientemente astuta como para mantenerse alejada de él. -Sin importar cuánto cualquiera de ustedes lo intente no pueden entenderlo. ¡Haz lo que quieras, Sakura, pero no seas tan idiota como para hablar o pretender lidiar con cosas que no conoces en lo absoluto!- Sintió su chakra fluir, el detonante emocional se reflejó en su ojo derecho.

Vio con renovada definición sus ojos verdes crisparse, la alarma en ellos evidente; la tensión en sus músculos y finalmente, como bajó la mirada para no enfrentar su ojo. Estaba en guardia por que le temía y ese era el resultado de haberla atacado antes con el Sharingan. Por lo que había alcanzado a ver en su mente hacía meses, la visión que Sakura había tenido de él durante la guerra era la oscuridad más profunda que había visto en una persona, el villano más temido. No comprendía que esa oscuridad no era sólo suya, que ese abismo no era el más profundo que existía.

-No sé nada,- corroboró ella por lo bajo. -Lo que sí sé es que estás tomando más de lo que deberías por ti mismo. No puedes pretender tomar cada culpa que no te pertenece sólo porque está relacionada a tu clan, tampoco ser tan duro contigo por cosas de las cuales no tienes ninguna responsabilidad, como esta. Sé que realmente no tengo nada que ver con esto, ¡Pero tú tampoco, Sasuke!-

-Cuando Itachi los mató a todos, todo lo que quería era erradicar la amenaza que suponían para mi tanto como para todos los demás.- Le dijo, sin saber exactamente por qué. -Pero en lugar de eso, me dejó aquí para lidiar con las consecuencias. Aún cargo con esto porque la única forma en la que puedo librarme de ser quien soy es muriendo, y no puedo hacerlo porque tengo cosas por las que vivir ahora. Quiero proteger lo que era valioso para mi hermano, proteger lo que es valioso para mí,- pausó por un segundo. -Estoy atrayendo peligro en lugar de protegerte de el.-

Sakura levantó la vista hacia él, casi tímidamente, la rabia ausente de su rostro.

-Sasuke, yo...- Arrastró ella. -Estoy conectada a ti y siempre lo estaré. Es verdad que puede que sea perseguida y que hay personas que antes me han usado para llegar hasta ti. Pero este vínculo entre tú y yo, no podemos cortarlo.- Dijo con certeza, y sabía que no había forma de probar que se equivocaba. Las había agotado todas. -Estoy relacionada a ti de alguna manera u otra y realmente no me importa si es por ti o por tu clan, quiero ayudarte a luchar por todas esas cosas ahora que puedo hacerlo contigo.-

-Pelear por mí. Por mi causa.- Saboreó las palabras, su boca se volvió una mueca torcida. -¿Tienes idea de porqué estarías peleando? ¿Realmente crees que vale la pena poner tu vida en riesgo sólo porque no te importa que te relacionen con tal apellido? ¡Deja de ser una niña, Sakura! ¡Ser perseguida por las faltas de esas personas y las mías no es un motivo valioso para pelear!-

-¡Desde el inicio no he peleado por ninguna otra razón que ustedes, Sasuke! ¡Mis amigos, ustedes han sido la única razón valiosa por la cual he tenido que pelear hasta ahora!-

 _¿Él, valioso?_ Sakura estaba ciega. Si tan sólo supiera lo que él, la decadencia de todo lo que lo implicaba. Huiría por su cuenta, ella terminaría huyendo de él y el fantasma de la multitud muerta que lo seguía. Y él necesitaba que Sakura tomara distancia por su propia seguridad.

-La única cosa valiosa que tienes para defender es tu vida.- Le dijo.

Cuando el Sharingan de su ojo no desapareció si no que se modificó, Sakura reaccionó inmediatamente intentando colocar distancia entre ellos, pero él fue veloz en atraparla. Hubo un forcejeo.

-¡Sasuke, detente!- Exigió.

Sakura estaba frente a él y sus ojos estuvieron cerrados demasiado tarde. El Mangekyo Sharingan era la línea sanguínea evolucionada por una razón. Las personas podían diferenciar las ilusiones del Sharingan de la realidad en algún punto, pero eso era casi imposible con el Magenkyo; su dominio sobre el cerebro era tan completo que no sólo creaba la ilusión del dolor, era capaz de desencadenarlo.

Alcanzó a ver el pánico en Sakura al darse cuenta justo antes de que su cuerpo dejara de sostenerla y se precipitara hacia el suelo, atrapándola en el aire. Notó como todo su cuerpo se rindió cuando la fuerza de sus párpados cerrados se debilitó y una sola lágrima se derramó en su mejilla. Se las arregló para sostenerla con un brazo colocándola sobre su pecho, el corazón de Sakura latía tan rápido que supo que tenía que monitorearla.

Cuando colocó su cabeza sobre el fuuton, su rostro ya estaba contraído por el sufrimiento. No suavizó la ilusión y tampoco se contuvo de ninguna forma. No tenía la certeza de que Sakura pudiese ser capaz de aliviar tal dolor creado y alimentado únicamente por el cerebro, incluso ella podría necesitar algunos días para que su cuerpo se recuperara de el. De lo único que estaba seguro, es que lo resentiría después. Querría huir de todo lo que había experimentado.

Sakura hacía muecas mientras las gotas de sudor empezaban a correr por su piel, sus quejidos amplificándose por el silencio de la habitación. No quería tocarla, pero tampoco podía apartar la mirada incluso aunque lo deseaba. Alcanzó su muñeca para tomar y presionar la pequeña prominencia ósea sobre la cual se sentía la arteria para medir su pulso. Las pulsaciones de la sangre golpeaban con violencia la yema de sus dedos y su piel lo quemó al contacto, pero igual se aferró a ella. Colocó la espalda sobre la pared, el brazo extendido en su dirección.

El Mangekyo no era menos que una tortura. Aún era un monstruo.

Sakura debía importarle tanto como se odiaba a si mismo.

* * *

La visión del Sharingan la sobresaltó. Estaba temblando antes de que pudiera registrarlo, la descarga de adrenalina dispersándose a través de su cuerpo. Él había dicho que quería protegerla, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada ante su rotunda intención de mantenerla alejada. Antes, había utilizado su ojo para dejarla inconsciente y huir. Parte de ella estaba paralizada por el miedo de que intentara hacerlo de nuevo.

Cuando Sasuke se precipitó hacia ella reaccionó por instinto. Intentó poner distancia pero él la alcanzó con facilidad, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió el deseo real de apartarlo al percibir sus intenciones de atacarla. Sintió como el brazo de él se quebró bajo su agarre defensivo, pero Sasuke apenas e hizo una mueca. Continuaba intentando liberarse desesperadamente mientras se esforzaba en no encarar al Mangekyo, pero sus piernas fueron más rápidas. Sasuke hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, impidió que se incorporara precipitando su peso sobre ella, inmovilizándola.

Dejó de removerse contra él cuando lo notó. Era la sensación del aire. Era el hecho de que si realmente le hubiera roto el brazo de la forma en la que lo había hecho, Sasuke no sería capaz de sostener el agarre de las muñecas sobre su cabeza.

Ya estaba atrapada en la ilusión, _¿Pero cómo?_ Comprendió con rapidez que no podía haber ocurrido cuando se había movido, si no en un principio cuando había visto el Sharingan de tres aspas. Sintió la presión de las piernas de Sasuke contra sus caderas y el agarre férreo de sus muñecas. Se encontraba apenas a un brazo de distancia casi sentado sobre su cuerpo, el rostro inclinado hacia ella, el cabello enmarcándolo. Sin importar cuanto temiera, la belleza de su cara impávida era sobrecogedora; parecía calmado, distante, e hizo que el corazón le doliera en el pecho. _¿Recordaría esto al despertarse sola?_ Aquella cercanía era demasiado, era cruel incluso tratándose de él.

Fue sólo cuando miró el ojo derecho de Sasuke que encajó la pieza restante. No había estado atrapada en la ilusión del Mangekyo hasta ese preciso momento, donde el piso sobre el cual estaba recostada se convirtió en una negra espesura que estaba comenzando a tragársela. Tuvo un último vistazo del hombre que amaba antes de que liberara sus muñecas para rodearle el cuello y la empujara para ahogarla en las profundidades.

* * *

 _Los campos estaban llenos y más verdes, se esparcían bastamente alrededor. Aún así, estaba vacío, se sentía vacío. El vació se llenó con algo que reconoció como codicia y fue capaz de sentir la sed de poder acompañada del miedo. ¿Qué era mayor, la necesidad de proteger o conquistar? La vida había sido una pelea desde el inicio, el único descanso que alguno de ellos podría tener sería la muerte._

 _-Indra,- alguien llamó, volteó hacia la voz. Sus ojos podían verlo todo, el poder era su don, pero existía otro. El otro era un problema, un obstáculo. El poder era dominio y él lo tenía, quería pelear para retenerlo como si fuego le corriese por las venas, apremiándolo y lastimándolo a la vez. Le dolía, el dolor no era comparable con los bienes obtenidos en batalla. De pie frente al otro, existía la duda._

 _¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte para cortar ese vínculo?_

 _-Asura.- Lo llamó._

 _La sangre había corrido, la lucha sucedió en imágenes nítidas durante lo que parecieron días. Al final, él había caído, pero el dolor de sus heridas era insoportable. Hermano_ » _El dolor en su pecho no se iba y la calidez del cadáver le recordó a la calidez del pecho que los había abrigado a ambos, Asura mamando de un pecho y él del otro._

 _Fuego y sangre manó de sus ojos, los sintió quemar. La agonía del dolor era insoportable, su tiempo se había acabado. Sabía que sería él quien lo buscara en la próxima vida. Ni siquiera la muerte sería el descanso._

 _Fue creado de nuevo, carne y sangre; el vacío se llenó de otras sensaciones. Las mujeres que lo rodeaban llenaban el aire de sus gritos y muchas luces se encendían en la amplitud de los terrenos. Podía sentir su sufrimiento con claridad a pesar de que reconocía que eran entidades distintas. Al ver los pequeños rostros que habían pujado fuera de su cuerpos, el suave rumor de sus alientos fueron absorbidos por su nariz, llenaron sus pulmones, la calidez esparciéndose cual veneno. El sol había perdido significado frente a sus hijos y una vez más sus ojos ardieron, esta vez en devoción. Aquella misma sensación lo ahogó cuando la sangre de sus hijos fue derramada. Peligro, los creían peligrosos. La ira no lo cegó, todo se volvió mucho más nítido en su lugar._

 _Los vio a todos extenderse como la raíz de un árbol que emergía del suelo y del cual crecían numerosas ramas y abundantes hojas. Todos sus ojos quemaban y todos sus sentimientos eran tan intensos que no se desvanecían al morir, se acumulaban y eran heredados por el próximo. Las hojas resultaron muy propensas a caer y morir, la lucha era perpetua así como el dolor. Los vio a todos, rostros con los cuales nunca había soñado y cambiaban con los años, tiempos y eras. Eventualmente tomaron un nombre, el emblema era el abanico que colgaba sobre sus cabezas y era usado para pelear._

 _El clamor de la batalla era inmisericorde, sintió la necesidad de arrancarse los ojos para aliviar el dolor. La piel le crujía ante el fuego de las llamaradas, la agonía sólo acababa con una afilada estocada en su pecho, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces; terminó siendo incapaz de contar, quería gritar para dejar escapar el alma a través de la boca pero el dolor no se lo permitía._

 _Sus ojos quemaron millones de veces hasta quedarse ciegos, pero necesitaban ver para ganar. Al estar de pie frente a uno de los suyos y arrancar-desesperado por poseer los que aún poseían luz-los ojos de sus cuencas, el dolor del otro no significó nada para él. Colocándoselos, fue capaz de ver una nueva luz. La gente alrededor seguía matándose, el agarre en su espada fue una extensión de su brazo y así masacró a tantos. Reconoció a algunos de sus enemigos en sus propios hermanos pero ya no tenía ninguna importancia, no significaban nada._

 _Los vio a todos caer como piezas, rostros borrosos. Terminaron encontrando un lugar pero nunca dejó de ser ellos contra el mundo, atrapados, cercados. Sentía la molestia y la desconfianza, como el sonido amenazador de la sonaja de una cascabel. ¿Por qué era su poder confinado, embargado? Deberían temernos para servirnos, no temernos para encerrarnos. La aldea debería ser nuestra_ »

 _La rabia y el resentimiento la abandonaron en un golpe, como si su alma hubiera sido arrastrada para abandonar el cuerpo que estaba ocupando. Sus sentimientos eran distintos, las emociones complejas atrás, ajenas. En la mesa, erguía la postura con el fin de agradarlo._

 _-_ Tadaima _,- reconoció el timbre de la voz, y su interior vibró de regocijo._

 _-_ ¡Aniki!- _Era devoción. El amor creció en su pecho como lo había hecho el de sus antepasados, con una intensidad incomparable. La figura de su padre era autoritaria y su madre parecía omnisciente, y sólo sintió que cobraba vida cuando su hermano se dirigió hacia él. Su padre y madre también parecieron ausentes hasta que Itachi estuvo allí, la forma en la que lo miraban no distaba mucho de la suya._

 _Itachi lo era todo para todos, pero la mirada de su padre en algún punto dejó de entrever su orgullo para mostrar desconfianza. Fue sólo entonces cuando los ojos de su padre se enfocaron en él, para señalar sus defectos. Itachi y las esperanzas que el clan tenía en él cayeron en picada de una forma que no podía entender, pero le causaba una angustia inexplicable. Su hermano no era el mismo, pero seguía siendo su hermano. El resentimiento y descontento entre su padre y hermano lo asustaba mucho más de lo que lo había estado en su vida._

 _El miedo creció a su alrededor con una enredadera desde que vio a su hermano a los pies de su padre, rodeado de las miradas alarmadas de los altos miembros del clan. Su pecho contenía un desasosiego que era incapaz de interpretar. Algo estaba mal, pero no podía decir que._

 _-_ Será la próxima vez, Sasuke.- _Era eso lo que estaba mal. Lo decía como si nunca habría de nuevo una próxima vez._

 _El primer pie en la entrada que delimitada el recinto le envió una descarga de alerta en la espina dorsal. Sintió el peligro como un instinto que resultaba más heredado que propio antes de notar la primera ola de cuerpos esparcidos en las calles. La visión no lo aterró tanto como el silencio. La desesperación vino justo después. Sólo sintió miedo una vez que reconocía rostros entre los cadáveres masacrados en el suelo y no era capaz de revivirlos sin importar cuánto los sacudiera o gritara sus nombres._

 _El horror ya se había apoderado de él antes de comenzar a correr, el sudor frío y las lágrimas que le habían instruido a ocultar asomándose sin que pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo. La idea de que su madre, su padre y su hermano pudiesen encontrarse entre ellos era tan fantástica como aterradora. Antes de llegar a casa, el atisbo de esperanza que lo mantuvo en movimiento fue la creencia de que no había manera alguna de que hubiera podido ocurrirles algo, no a la figura imponente de su padre, no a su madre bajo la protección de su padre; nunca a Itachi, jamás a Itachi._

 _Encontrar los cadáveres de sus padres resultó una oscura sorpresa, el frío instalándose en su estómago y la garganta cerrándose era lo único que le impedía gritar. ¿Quién? Cuando alcanzó a ver a Itachi, el dolor se entremezcló con adoración. «Jamás a Itachi» Cuando su hermano se reveló ante él, quiso alcanzarlo y darse cuenta de que nunca más estaría a su alcance lo puso de rodillas. No había entendido nada entonces, mucho menos ahora. El dolor que experimentaba no se comparaba a nada, ni siquiera a los miedos antiguos. Una vez comprendió que no era un horrendo sueño si no una realidad, algo nuevo y potente afloró ante la visión de los cuerpos de sus padres y el recuerdo del hermano adorado superpuesto al monstruo que se encontraba frente a él. Quiso arrancarle la carne, destrozarlo y acabar con aquel exterior con la esperanza de encontrar dentro al verdadero a Itachi._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Sin importar cuánto lo intentara, sabía que no era suficiente. Itachi lo era todo, y él había sido reducido a nada._

-No tiene ningún valor matar a personas como tú, mi pequeño hermano tonto... Si quieres matarme... ¡Maldíceme! ¡Ódiame! Y vive una vida larga y desagradable. Huye... huye y aférrate a tu miserable vida. Y algún día, cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo, ven a verme.-

 _El dolor y el odio se extendieron por su cuerpo hasta acumularse en sus ojos y el fuego lo quemó vivo. Su cuerpo obedeció como si se tratara de un mandato, ajeno a la parte de él herida e inmóvil dentro. Corrió con la esperanza de despertar y que las lágrimas que creía haber visto brotar de los ojos de Itachi no significaran nada. Al preveer el último ataque, deseó morir. Despertó en el hospital con una silenciosa aceptación de su destino. Al volver a su casa sus padres ya eran sólo un recuerdo y todo lo que quedaba de evidencia era la sangre. Al despertar no tenía padres ni clan y tampoco un hermano, solo el odio que bullía dentro de él, el único legado que había heredado de su hermano una misión de vida. Mataría a Itachi. Además del odio y el dolor, no le quedaba nada._

 _Eligió no salir nunca del fondo para nunca olvidar. Olvidar habría debilitado su resolución, y esta a su vez era alimentada por la soledad y la incubación de su resentimiento. No hubo un día en el que dejara de sufrir y el sufrimiento avivaba la rabia del pábulo que lo fortalecía. Creció no queriendo nada más que ser más poderoso, no había nada más en el mundo que la persecución de su_ _obsesión_ _hasta que_ _ **ellos**_ _vinieron. Cuando lo hicieron, se alojaron dentro hasta que sintió la necesidad de purgarlos._

 _Los años no pasaron lo suficientemente rápido hasta que finalmente tuvo noticias de él, y su deseo de alcanzarlo acompañaba la necesidad de ayudar a su amigo. Darse cuenta de que podía morir en sus manos y que de nuevo había fallado en cumplir su misión lo rompió tanto como la ilusión de la repetición de la masacre lo hizo. Al despertar, era menos de si mismo y más del monstruo que era necesario para matar a Itachi, pero no lo suficiente. La ambición y el odio lo abrumaron hasta que fue incapaz de sentir nada más._

 _Una vez se libró de ellos, su odio se anidó y cultivó en una guarida más oscura y profunda e hizo bullir el poder en sus venas. Se volvía cada vez más ansioso, impaciente. Había esperado una vida, estar de pie frente a Itachi como un hombre mientras éste se sentaba en un trono tallado por la gente a la cual había asesinado. Más allá de los muros de ilusiones entre ellos, se preguntó si era lo suficientemente fuerte para cortar ese vínculo._

-¿Qué tanto ven, esos ojos?- _La voz de su hermano resonó en su cabeza_.

 _El rostro del hombre retorcido y roto que Itachi había mostrado ahogó parte de su rabia debajo del temor. Una vez más, su poder lo hacía parecer invencible y fue forzado a pelear por su vida en lugar de hacerle pagar. El odio lo empujaba, el subidón sólo lo abandonó al temer que todos sus ataques fueran inútiles. «Jamás Itachi_ _» Cuando su hermano avanzó en su dirección y se saltó su ojo para tocar su frente, el odio no estaba allí._

-Lo siento, Sasuke... no habrá una próxima vez.- _El cadáver cayendo al suelo lo dejó vacío en el interior. Cuando cayó a su lado, deseó morir también._

 _Despertar en sus nuevos ojos y consciencia de la verdad hizo que el odio renaciera como un incendio fuera de control, el poder acompañándolo. El dolor lo sofocaba y lo único que parecía aliviarlo era la satisfacción de su propia venganza. Quería hacerlos arder por la eternidad, sufrir como lo habían hecho Itachi y los suyos. Quería matarlos más de lo que alguna vez había deseado matar a su hermano. Sólo vivía por ello._

 _Las conexiones que mantenía con el mundo eventualmente se rompieron. Sus pensamientos se aislaron y su dolor no conocía otro alivio que inflingirlo. Nada tenía sentido para él, no tenía nada y sentía nada. La oscuridad no tenía retorno, podía sentir que lo cubría como si fuese corpórea, más gentil de lo que lo había sido nadie, nutriéndolo. Sus ojos podían ver, y en el fondo de su mente, un mar de cadáveres parecía un costo apropiado. Entre sus rostros muertos, vio el de_ _ **él**_ _y_ _ **ella.**_ _El pensamiento lo volvió impaciente._

 _Como una entidad separada, la visión le envió una punzada de alarma. Su propia angustia lo engulló hasta que respirar fue imposible y reconoció que estaba muriendo._

* * *

Emerger de las profundidades pegajosas y dar su primer bocanada de aire hizo que su pecho se elevara-el pecho lastimado.- Dolía, todo dolía demasiado, estaba confundida. Había luchado contra su hermano, dado a luz hijos, sido su padre y los había perdido. Había sido lastimada y asesinada, una, dos, tres, incontables veces. Dolía respirar. _¿Dónde estaba su hermano?_ Estaba furiosa, furiosa y herida, los pensamientos se sucedían con demasiada rapidez; pero cuando abrió la boca para llamarlos, muchos nombres acudieron a su mente y no fue capaz de llamarlos a todos al mismo tiempo; todos y cada uno le dolían, y un estallido de llanto ruidoso escapó de su boca en su lugar. El dolor era insoportable, estaba muriendo y no quería regresar en otra vida de nuevo. El aliento la abandonó y su cerebro se desconectó de su cuerpo mientras fallecía.

Cuando volvió de nuevo, el dolor aún estaba allí, incesante. Sintió el ardor de las quemaduras en la piel, las puñaladas y los cortes, así como el escozor lastimero en los ojos; tuvo la necesidad de tocar las cuencas vacías y sangrantes con los dedos, pero no podía moverse.

-¡Haz que se detenga!- Gritó. Alguien tenía que venir y acabar con su vida _. ¿Por qué no moría?_ No sabía quien era ni a quién llamar, los nombres de antes estaban borrosos en su memoria, pero su pena por ellos aún era nítida.

Cuando sintió algo parecido al alivio percibió algo más que el dolor desvaneciéndose lentamente. Frotaban algo contra sus heridas, pero fue incapaz de reaccionar ante la incomodidad. Estaba húmedo y tibio y terminó agradeciendo la sensación. Sus párpados temblaron imperceptiblemente _¿Habían colocado sus ojos de vuelta?_ Captó una visión efímera de él, fue capaz de reconocerlo. Era uno de los suyos.

Antes de abrir los ojos la próxima vez recuperó la consciencia, todo vino lentamente. Era un ser, y no varios, y era una _ella._ Tenía un nombre y sus propios recuerdos flotaron lenta y progresivamente en la superficie de su mente, el pecho empezó a dolerle con su propia angustia. Estaba lastimada, pero no era tan fuerte como resultaba paralizante y lo temía, aunque le asustaba más despertar. ¿Exactamente con qué iba a encontrarse al despertar? No iba a abrir los ojos aún.

 _Era una mujer una vez más, aunque estaba ligeramente consciente que su imagen era diferente a la que pensaba que tenía. Su cabello era oscuro, el largo le era ajeno y al mismo tiempo familiar. Su vientre estaba severamente hinchado con su hijo dentro, su mano se colocó sobre el para acariciar su extensión lentamente y el bebé le respondió moviéndose. Su corazón palpitó y se llenó con ese amor que se extendía cual calidez y que parecía haber sentido millones de veces en cuerpos diferentes._

 _-Madre,- un timbre de voz infantil la llamó, y miró hacia abajo y a su lado para atenderlo._

 _-Itachi.- Lo reconoció, otra punzada de amor fluyó a través de ella. «Mi hijo_ »

 _-¿Mi hermano nacerá pronto?- Preguntó él, sus ojos nunca infantiles, sino evaluadores. Había estado mirando su expresión por si notaba algún cambio repentino. Había sido inquisitivo sobre su estado y la forma en la que se desarrollaría, incluso aunque sabía que había investigado el asunto por su cuenta._

 _-No lo creo,- respondió. -Pero está quedándose sin espacio. Puede que salga pronto.-_

 _-¿Estás preparada?-_

 _Uhm. Estaba preocupado. -¿Te refieres al dolor?- Él asintió. -Ciertamente es uno de los más grandes dolores que se pueden llegar a sentir.- Rebuscó en su mente la forma apropiada de explicarlo. Itachi ya estaba muy avanzado y había empezado a dejar atrás los tiempos en los que sus contrincantes eran capaz de herirlo seriamente. -Pero también se dice que después del primero ya no resulta tan doloroso.- Su pequeño rostro mostró alguna clase de conflicto, tan inapreciable para el resto que nadie más que ella podría señalarlo con certeza._

 _»No puedo recordar el dolor, por eso no puedo medirlo.- ¿Estaba preocupado por el dolor o simplemente creía que era una consecuencia natural con la que tenía que lidiar y sólo tenía curiosidad? Sólo podía adivinar con Itachi, pero a veces acertaba con él. -En el momento recuerdo que fue relevante, pero el dolor fue el precio a pagar por tenerte. Cuando te sostuve entre mis brazos, olvidé el dolor. Sé que sucederá lo mismo con tu hermano.-_

 _Inclinó la cabeza, comprensivo. A veces se preocupaba mucho por él. Sabía que su hijo la amaba, pero durante esos meses había crecido su inseguridad acerca de si Itachi sería capaz de vincularse satisfactoriamente con su hermano. Tenía un pensamiento maduro, pero a pesar de sus habilidades precoces aún no había vivido lo suficiente para dejar de ser transparente para ella. Su hijo no era inocente, era puro. No había creado lazos afectivos con otros niños a excepción de Shisui, pero a pesar de que ese vínculo provenía del entendimiento y similitudes con respecto a su núcleo familiar; Itachi no compartía de esa forma con sus otros primos y pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que su hermano pudiera crecer para entender la forma en la que él veía el mundo. ¿Cómo podía lograr que se interesara genuinamente en el bebé?_

 _-Necesitaré tu ayuda, hijo.- Se resolvió a decir, él la atendió. -No seré capaz de cuidarlo de cerca durante mucho tiempo, como no siempre fui capaz de hacerlo contigo.- Aún era muy pequeño cuando el consejo del clan le había prestado atención y acaparado. Sabía que esperaban algo similar con respecto a su hijo menor. -Pero tú tendrás el espacio que no me será dado. Él será frágil hasta que se endurezca, y todos se preocuparán porque se afile. Puede que enfrente una presión mayor a la que tú tuviste, así que él necesitará más gente que lo ame para compensarlo._

 _» ¿Vas a amarlo, Itachi?- Le preguntó, mirando de reojo a la baja figura a su lado._

 _Su hijo la encaró, los rasgos de su padre marcados en su rostro perfecto. -Proviene de ti.- Señaló su vientre. -Lo amaré.- Sentenció, quieto y solemne, como si se tratara de un voto. Tenía dudas, y bien estas podrían estar aglomerándose en su mente ese momento. No podía resolver todas sus dudas, e Itachi no se las revelaría._

 _Le hubiera gustado tomar su mano, pero su hijo ya no era un niño a pesar de serlo. En su lugar, le sonrió. Sabía que sus dudas no habían desaparecido, pero su rostro se suavizó. Deseaba que su hijo sonriera más, así como deseaba que su hijo menor fuese capaz de sonreír y hacerlo sonreír._

 _Dio algunos pasos en el camino y en algún punto al avanzar el dolor comenzó a esparcirse desde su columna, espalda y vientre. En un momento se encontraba sentada y en otro estaba tendida, el dolor fuerte y severo, pero necesario. El sudor perlaba su piel y pujó desde su interior hasta que el alivio sobrepasó las demás sensaciones. El sonido del llanto agudo de su hijo hizo bullir el amor en su pecho._

 _Unos brazos lo trajeron hasta ella y lo sostuvo en los suyos. El rostro de su bebé era perfecto, el rubor saludable; no dejó de llorar una vez estuvo en contacto con su piel, el llanto sólo se amortiguó. Te amo»_

 _-Sasuke.-_

 _Cuando tendió al bebé en otros brazos, estaba sobre sus pies y recuperada. Acarició la piel de su hijo guiando la posición correcta que debían tener sus brazos._

 _-Sostenlo, Itachi.- Instó._

 _Él obedeció, observó atentamente el desenvolvimiento mientras lo hacía. Su rostro era absolutamente evaluador, pero era capaz de ver la curiosidad en sus ojos._

 _-Se parece a ti, madre.- Comentó. Le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios._

 _El sonido ajeno de la voz de Itachi hizo que el bebé reaccionara y prorrumpiera en llanto. El entrecejo de su hijo mayor se frunció y ella estuvo tentada a reírse._

 _-Sólo no está familiarizado contigo, es algo temperamental. Tienes mucho con qué trabajar.- Los ojos de Itachi alternaban de ella al bebé otra vez conforme el llanto llenaba la habitación. Recordó súbitamente que Sasuke sólo había dejado de llorar cuando fue colocado sobre su pecho desnudo. -Tócalo.- Le sugirió._

 _Itachi desplazó el peso de Sasuke y cambió de postura. Cuidadosamente, como si se tratara de alguna clase de experimento, el dedo índice de su hijo tocó la frente del bebé. Sorprendentemente, éste amortiguó un último quejido antes de dejar de llorar. El cambio fue rápido, inadvertido, pero ella lo detectó. La rigidez del rostro de Itachi se dispersó y los dedos alrededor de la criatura envuelta se estrecharon._

 _Itachi amaría a Sasuke._

 _-Cuida de él, hijo.- Más que una petición, para ella se sintió más como una súplica. Esa vez, él sólo asintió. Ya no sólo era un voto, era convicción. Compromiso._

 _La imagen de Itachi creció ante sus ojos, el amor hacia su hermano perenne. Lo vio ser feliz, y conforme crecía cada vez más triste, sin esperanza. Observó sus lágrimas, sintiendo el amor en el pecho ahogándola mientras él se encontraba frente a ella, antes de apuñalarla con una espada._

 _-Estamos aquí,- Fugaku, de rodillas a su lado, le avisó. -No hay trampas, entra.-_

 _-Padre.- Itachi se dirigió a él, evitando mirarla. «Mi hijo»_

 _-No quiero pelear a muerte con mi hijo.- Alcanzaba a notar atisbos de tristeza en el tono de su marido debajo de la ironía. Habían acordado que así sería una vez se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía. Ella temía hablar lo suficiente como para que la voz se le quebrara. -Ya veo... Así que ahora estás con ellos, ¿Eh?-_

 _-Padre... madre... yo...-_

 _-Lo sabemos, Itachi.- Le dijo, la voz apenas un susurro. Tarde, muy tarde._

 _-Haznos una última promesa, Itachi. Cuida de Sasuke.- Le recordó. No temía por su propia muerte ni tampoco por la suerte de su hijo menor. Temía por Itachi y por la carga de la cual no podría deshacerse._

 _-Entendido.- Su respuesta sonó como el voto de amor que le había hecho alguna vez._

 _-No temas...- Dijo Fugaku. -Es el camino que escogiste, ¿No es así? Nuestro dolor, a diferencia del tuyo, terminará en un instante. Aunque nuestras maneras de pensar sean diferentes, me siento orgulloso de ti... Eres un chico tan bueno.-_

 _Lo último que pudo ver fue las lágrimas de su hijo caer al suelo. ¿Quedaría alguien vivo que pudiese entenderlo? Ella había fallado._

 _Percibió fugazmente la sonrisa sangrante de Itachi y sintió de nuevo su toque sobre la frente de Sasuke; luego, con una guerra de fondo, la sonrisa que se desvaneció con el resto de su rostro y cuerpo como si se tratara de las cenizas que restaban de un gran incendio._

 _-No tienes que perdonarme... No importa lo que decidas hacer a partir de ahora... Yo te amaré por siempre.-_

Sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas antes de abrirlos al despertar, aturdida y con la imagen vívida en la mente el sollozo que acompañó su llanto resultó áspero por el desuso de su garganta.

-Sakura,- llamó una voz a su lado y ella se volvió a atenderla. Sasuke estaba ahí, crecido y con la preocupación en el rostro.

No comprendió en el momento por qué él no lloraba también. Su hermano estaba condenado. Había muerto después de tomar todas esas culpas. _¿Cómo era que nadie había podido entender?_

Intentó moverse, pero aún estaba herida. Un agudo quejido escapó de su garganta cuando forzó sus músculos a levantarla para ser capaz de sentarse. Cada movimiento desataba el vivo dolor de las heridas de su pasado. Sasuke estuvo sobre ella inmediatamente, con la mano sobre su pecho intentando recostarla de nuevo.

 _¿Cómo?_ Pensó fugazmente. _Le había roto el brazo, ¿No era así? Alguien lo había hecho_.

Luchó-la fuerza que había utilizado él no era suficiente, como si hubiese temido tocarla- le apartó el brazo utilizando los suyos. Tras su resistencia, utilizó el agarre para abalanzarse sobre él, el dolor en cada mínimo movimiento, y lo abrazó. ¿Quién había sido el primero en hacerlo después de todo lo ocurrido? Sasuke sólo había tenido los cadáveres de sus padres para sostener, y la última vez que Itachi lo había hecho también era un cadáver.

Antes de que lo supiera, su llanto era potente, desgarrador. Sintió el brazo de Sasuke serpentear suavemente alrededor de su figura y terminar descansando sobre su espalda. Incluso aquel delicado movimiento resultó doloroso, pero poco después sólo resultó reconfortante. _¿Por qué la estaba consolando a ella?_

 _Llora, Sasuke. ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de llorar la muerte de Itachi?_

-Itachi,- sollozó ella, el duelo vivo y real. Quería decirle, pero no podía articular palabra. El nombre de su hermano fue lo único que abandonó sus labios.

Su única respuesta fue estrecharla con fuerza contra su pecho.

* * *

La ilusión duraría alrededor de un día antes de desvanecerse. No procesó la idea de irse de su lado mientras Sakura yacía en el fuuton ni una sola vez, se mantuvo anclado a su muñeca, atento a cualquier cambio. Había leído todo lo que sabía en los grabados del templo oculto del clan, existían descripciones detalladas de todas las técnicas a las cuales tenía acceso por la línea sucesoria. Los efectos causa del estrés extremo y efectos derivados eran una posibilidad mortal.

Su rostro nunca dejó de proyectar su tortura. No podía hablar, pero a menudo gemía de dolor y sudaba profusamente. Sin darse cuenta, contaba cada uno de los latidos de su pulso y le angustiaban las señales de su sufrimiento. En todas las horas en las que transcurrió la técnica no tuvo un segundo de paz.

Fue sólo cuando ella despertó que midió los alcances de lo que le había hecho. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron bruscamente y respiró un sonoro aliento, su pecho expandiéndose como si todo ese tiempo hubiese sido incapaz de respirar. Sus ojos sólo tuvieron tiempo de llenarse de lágrimas y soltó un quejido lastimero antes de desmayarse. El pánico lo hizo inclinarse directamente sobre su pecho para escuchar los latidos erráticos antes de que estos relentecieran a un ritmo regular. Al levantar sus párpados, sus pupilas reaccionaron normalmente a la luz.

Se derrumbó en la pared una vez que el miedo comenzó a fundirse al comprobar que no estaba en peligro. Había esperado que despertara de la forma en la que lo hizo pero haberlo previsto no hizo que mejorara, que hubiera perdido la consciencia inmediatamente después lo empeoró aún más.

En todas las horas mientras Sakura se encontraba inconsciente apenas había tenido algo de tiempo para descansar, sólo había logrado adormecerse antes de que ella despertara de nuevo. La segunda vez que lo hizo resultó la peor de todas. Despertó a causa de su propio llanto desesperado, la agonía que sentía alcanzándolo.

-¡Haz que se detenga!- Se aferró con fuerza a su mano y reconoció que era dolor lo que estaba sintiendo. Era el segundo día y aún no regresaba, no podía ayudarla con el dolor y su apariencia lo preocupaba en exceso; estaba pálida, con los labios carentes de humedad y el sudor perlado recordándole que se estaba deshidratando severamente.

Sólo abandonó su lado el tiempo suficiente para dirigirse a las personas más cercanas, los ANBU que resguardaban la casa a perímetro seguro. -Traigan a un doctor.- Comandó. -Sakura no despierta.-

Chōjūrō vino en conjunto con la ayuda. Habían creído que la ayuda médica era necesaria debido a otro ataque, pero tan pronto como fue aclarado que no había sido el caso, el semblante del ayudante de la Mizukage se volvió estoico ante su inhabilidad para explicar exactamente qué le había sucedido a Sakura.

Si se hubieran encontrado en Konoha habría confesado sin que las consecuencias le importaran más que la certeza de que las merecía, pero no lo estaban; si admitía que la había sometido bajo su Dōjutsu probablemente lo arrestarían y alejarían a Sakura de él; no iba a permitirlo. Había mantenido una especie de obsesión con cada uno de los latidos de su pulso desde que había caído en la ilusión y temía que si dejaba de percibirlos antes de que se reestableciera perdería el control. Necesitaba asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien y era la única razón por la cual había pedido ayuda en primer lugar.

Las manos de la médico que la atendió cayeron a su lado. -Sus signos vitales están bien. Confirmó ella, el ceño fruncido en confusión. -Si es cierto que Haruno-san se encuentra así desde hace más de veinticuatro horas... ¿Por qué no la llevó al hospital?-

-Estaba cansada del viaje.- Mintió con facilidad. -Creí que era normal hasta que empezó a quejarse.-

-Necesitamos llevarla al hospital.-

-No.- La cortó. -Traigan lo necesario aquí. Quiero encargarme yo.-

Por primera vez, Chōjūrō se dirigió a él con severidad. -Sakura-san necesita ayuda calificada. Si algo sucede o si continua en este estado debería estar en el hospital.-

-Estará más segura aquí.- Respondió manteniendo su postura. -Hidrátenla.- Demandó hacia los demás espectadores. -Sakura me instruyó ella misma, seré capaz de manejarlo.-

La cautela Chōjūrō no parecía haber mejorado, pero se aseguró de dejar en claro que no era una decisión que estuviera dispuesto a negociar. -Traigan lo necesario.- Cedió la orden, el par de personas a su cargo asintieron. -También prepárense. Se turnarán para venir aquí y vigilar su condición.-

Miró sin expresión al chico de las gafas después de que partieran a obedecerlo. Nunca le agradó el escrutinio con el que lo evaluaba, pero ahora le parecía justificado y por ende era difícil de ignorar. Cuando se cansaba de juzgarlo silenciosamente, se mantenía quieto en su asiento mirando a Sakura de forma peculiar. La fragilidad que mostraba en la exangüidad de su cuerpo era algo que le desagradaba que Chojuro observara, se encontró a si mismo disgustado de la forma en la que el chico la miraba, la preocupación haciéndolo parecer como si estuviese absteniéndose de tocarla. Inadvertidamente, se mantuvo atento a sus movimientos debido a ello.

Chojuro sólo se movió para irse cuando los médicos volvieron y alcanzó a tener algo de alivio una vez Sakura tenía la Chōjūrō brazo. Desvergonzadamente miró con el entrecejo fruncido a la médico que se demoraría en la casa durante aquel turno, sin embargo permitió que se instalara sin protestar.

-Pareces cansado,- la médico rubia y menuda manifestó tímidamente, observó claramente como pareció arrepentirse de haberlo dicho una vez que se enfrentó a su silenciosa mirada fija. -Tú... Puedes descansar mientras esté aquí, me encargaré de que esté bien.- Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba actuando de forma paranoica con esas personas. Sakura estaba en mejores manos con ellos de lo que podía estarlo en las suyas.

Sólo reposó brevemente. Sus ojos bien podían haber pestañeado, su descanso fue irregular y superficial, su mente vagaba hacia el estado de Sakura demasiado a menudo. El efecto del caleidoscopio había acabado pero desconocía los resultados de éste y también como actuaría una vez despierta. Había descubierto que la posibilidad de que alguno de los médicos pudiera descubrir lo que había hecho no le importaba, su única preocupación radicaba en que estuviese bien. Una vez dentro de la habitación, encontró a otra de ellos arrodillada junto a Sakura, vapor ascendiendo desde un tazón a su lado.

Lo recibió en la habitación con un saludo informal. Parecía una enfermera. -Voy a frotarla un poco, la ayudará.- Informó.

-He descansado lo suficiente.- Le dijo. -Puedes retirarte.- La mujer abandonó la tela que sostenía en el tazón no sin cierta resistencia antes de salir de la habitación.

A pesar de ya estar recibiendo hidratación Sakura aún se veía pálida, los labios agrietados por la falta de humedad. Tocó ligeramente la piel de su frente encontrándola fría al contacto y antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, estaba deshaciéndose del exceso de agua al exprimir la tela, rozando su extensión cuidadosamente.

Sakura se quejó al percibir el toque, pero no volvió a hacerlo una vez comenzó a recorrer sus rasgos, partiendo del rombo en su frente, el puente de la nariz respingada y el arco de sus cejas rosadas. Sus párpados temblaron y las pestañas oscuras en contraste revolotearon, cuando la tela estuvo sobre ellos algunas gotas se derramaron y pareció como si estuviese llorando de nuevo. Rellenó las grietas de sus labios y les devolvió la humedad, donde frotaba la piel recuperaba su color, desde las mejillas hasta los brazos.

El cuidado exhaustivo con el cual procedió lo hizo verdaderamente observarla. Minada, con la frente despejada y el cabello rosa rodeándola sobre la almohada como un aura, en ese momento se veía como toda la paz que podía poseer. Los detalles delicados de su rostro estuvieron grabados en su mente mucho tiempo después de cerrar los ojos.

La forma severa en la que miraba al siguiente médico se modificó ligeramente al reconocer la manera benevolente en la cual la observaba. -Todo se ve mucho mejor ahora, está dormida y sus ondas cerebrales están en orden.- Le informó. -Debería despertar en cualquier momento.-

Cerró sus ojos con la certeza, supo que no los abriría inmediatamente después. Era el tercer día y su descanso había sido inexistente entre su preocupación y la manera en la que su instinto despertaba siempre que sentía el mínimo movimiento de aquellas personas intruyendo a su alrededor para verificar a Sakura. Antes de dormirse, vio su rostro de nuevo y su sufrimiento se deslizó hasta su sueño para atormentarlo, imágenes que había proyectado para ella en la ilusión flotando en su mente.

Despertó inmediatamente al escucharla. Sakura había despertado llorando de nuevo, pero era la primera vez en tres días en las que estaba realmente despierta.

-Sakura,- la llamó. Ella se enfocó en su voz y reaccionó inmediatamente. El dolor en su cuerpo parecía estar aún fresco pero aún así intentó erguirse. Colocó la mano sobre su pecho pero Sakura se aferró a ella para abalanzarse sobre él, se congeló en respuesta.

Si lo hubiera atacado no lo habría tomado por sorpresa. Pensó que después de la ilusión Sakura despertaría y podría reaccionar de formas diferentes; podría temerle, tomarlo como un enemigo. Cuando se lanzó a sus brazos no fue capaz de entender nada.

Había confeccionado la ilusión para que viviera la maldición del odio que todos llevaban consigo, para forzarla a sentir el dolor que los Uchihas eran capaces de contener y crear. Obligó a su mente a entrar en un espiral para hacerla sufrir algo de la maldad que habían traído al mundo, la hizo vivir la masacre que hicieron antes de que terminaran masacrados ellos mismos.

Cuando Itachi hizo lo mismo con él hacía muchos años reprodujo la masacre en su mente incontables veces; cuando acabó, estaba roto. Cuando el llanto de Sakura la hizo estremecerse contra él, supo que la había roto también. Tuvo el recuerdo vívido de ella abrazándolo en la habitación del hospital una vez volvió en si después, como si estuviera tratando de reunir todos los pedazos juntos de nuevo y antes de que pudiera registrarlo su brazo la rodeaba, la mirada perdida en el recuerdo. Sakura había sido la única que lo había hecho después de todo lo que había pasado. Se había equivocado en todo con Sakura, la había dañado y hundido en la locura. No había merecido su consuelo entonces tanto como pensaba que sostenerla ahora resultaba apenas una miserable retribución.

- _Itachi,-_ sollozó ella, y su corazón dejó de latir ante la mención del nombre de su hermano. Le habría gustado sacudirla para que reaccionara o hacerla actuar en consecuencia. Al principio pensó que lloraba por el miedo de lo que ella lo había visto hacer, pero tal vez tenía que ver con la forma en la que se aferraba a él y ahogaba su sufrimiento-el sufrimiento del dolor que le había inflingido o el de los horrores que había visto- pero cuando mencionó el nombre de Itachi pareció como si Sakura estuviese llorando su pérdida.

Su llanto significaba una clase distinta de angustia ahora que lo silenciaba contra él. En lugar de sentir la desolación que había mantenido durante los días en los que había estado inconsciente, aquello se transformó en alguna clase de alivio retorcido. Olvidó las preguntas acerca de si su pensamiento se había modificado lo suficiente como para validar sus acciones contra ella, se dispersaron con sus sollozos.

Sakura podría irse una vez que recuperara su cuerpo y su mente, pero en ese momento lloraba por sus mismos duelos, sufría por el odio de su clan, su hermano y el suyo. Alguien más que él estaba llorando por las cosas con las que hasta ahora sólo él había cargado y por segunda vez desde la masacre y esta vez con Sakura en lugar de Naruto, sintió que no estaba solo en el mundo. Fuese el miedo lo que la hiciera llorar o su asesinato, alguien más estaba llorando a su hermano. Cada sollozo reverberó en su pecho e hizo que la sostuviera con fuerza, la cercanía saturándolo.

Las lágrimas de Sakura eran el tributo más puro que cualquiera de los Uchiha podría recibir.

* * *

Antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo, retomó consciencia de las sensaciones de su cuerpo, su mente atolondrada pero cuidadosa, más afilada de lo que había estado últimamente aunque aún adormecida. Sintió la calidez del brazo que la rodeaba, al igual que el toque de la piel expuesta contra su mejilla. Escuchó el latido regular de un corazón y antes de que su mente pudiese ir atrás y procesarlo, las aletas de su nariz se dilataron en reconocimiento del olor particular de Sasuke.

La alarma se mantuvo en su cerebro y no se transmitió hacia sus movimientos, sentía el cuerpo entumecido y adolorido. Cuando sus párpados revolotearon para abrirse las pestañas le acariciaron la piel. La confusión de las secuencias de lo que había sido real durante ese tiempo se hizo presente una vez alcanzó a verse la piel de los brazos y se sorprendió de no ver ninguna quemadura o herida sobre ellos. Sólo entonces recordó su altercado y la forma en la que había terminado, aunque aún tenía problemas para averiguar lo que pensaba estaba fuera o dentro de la ilusión. Su memoria corporal fue más ágil que su cerebro, quien fue más lento en recordar el arrebato de la noche anterior y la forma en la que Sasuke la había consolado incluso después de haber sido quien la había hecho atravesar por todo.

El cuerpo de Sasuke descansaba contra la pared, ambos debían haberse quedado dormidos en el lugar. Con dificultad, el cuello le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, colocando suficiente distancia para mirar arriba hacia su rostro; cuando lo hizo, él estaba despierto y la observaba. Por el ángulo le recordó a la vez en la que casi se desmayó de agotamiento durante la guerra y él la había alcanzado en el aire, aunque dudaba que aquella vez hubiesen estado tan cerca. Su cuerpo no reaccionó de la manera usual, sentía el cansancio de haber vivido miles de miserables vidas. Su ojo derecho, desprovisto de rojo, la observaba cuidadosamente y ella hizo lo mismo. Estuvo tentada a tocar la oscuridad de las bolsas bajo sus ojos.

En su mente y alma adolorida permanecía la intensidad de los sentimientos que había experimentado, fue sólo entonces que fue capaz de sentirlos ajenos, lejanos, y reconoció que no le pertenecían. En toda su vida, a pesar de todo lo que había atravesado nunca había sido capaz de sentir con tanta intensidad; el odio, miedo e incluso el amor. No era difícil pensar que existieran personas que pudieron haberse trastornado bajo su influencia. Sasuke se había asegurado de acentuar las partes más oscuras de todo ello, entender sus emociones del pasado resultaba más allá de lo angustioso. Sintió el cuello dolerle mientras experimentaba el agradecimiento como nunca antes. Sin importar todo lo sucedido, Sasuke no se había perdido en la locura. Quería alejarla, si había usado el Sharingan para ello debía haber sido porque puede que realmente creyera que funcionaría para sus intenciones.

Se quedó quieto y no se encogió cuando ella cortó la distancia entre sus rostros para descansar la frente sobre su barbilla. Esperaba que estuviese demasiado cansado de seguir luchando, de luchar contra la corriente en la que se había establecido que fluirían. Después de todo, era la primera vez que despertaba después del Sharingan mirándolo a los ojos. Ya había llorado demasiado acerca de cuanto lamentaba que hubiera tenido que pasar por todo eso, y habiendo visto tan profundamente en él como lo había hecho, necesitaba un momento o dos antes de que Sasuke intentara alejarla de él de nuevo.

Sintió su mano subirle hasta la parte de su cuello conforme intentaba empujarla suavemente sobre el fuuton y se permitió ser recostada. Sasuke la miró fijamente en silencio.

-Estoy bien.- Le dijo. Probablemente no se atrevería a preguntarle. Inconscientemente movió las manos sobre el pecho que había sido apuñalado antes de dirigirlas para aliviar el entumecimiento en los músculos de sus piernas. Cuando fue capaz de moverse más libremente, Sasuke intentó evitar que se moviera, el conflicto en su rostro.

-Es muy pronto.- Advirtió él.

-Necesito aire fresco.- Respondió. En el fondo, una parte de ella aún podía oler el humo en alguna parte y sentía la necesidad de acabar con el dolor que ocasionó su reciente inmovilidad.

Al comenzar a moverse de nuevo Sasuke no intentó detenerla, pero la observaba con atención. No obstante, cuando alcanzó a levantarse lo sintió sobre y detrás de ella, cerniéndose como una sombra. Sus piernas temblaron y trastabillaron pero incluso si sus primeros pasos resultaron duros, mientras más tiempo permanecía dentro más podía sentir la nube pesada dentro de sus pulmones. Al llegar hasta la puerta deslizante la empujó con los dedos y casi se abalanzó hacia afuera, ansiando el aire fresco. Una vez fuera, la nube se disipó rápidamente y él se encontró a su lado, evaluador.

Incluso la luz tenue de la mañana parecía demasiado brillante para sus ojos, después de la oscuridad en la cual había estado sumergida era difícil congraciar que existían colores en lo absoluto, pero todos lucían renovadamente hermosos para ella a causa de eso. El sol naciente, el verde que un principio había creído soso e incluso el violeta de su ojo izquierdo.

Sasuke aún era un ser humano a pesar de haber sido desgarrado por la misma oscuridad, después de haber sido consumido vivo por ella. Había sentido su sed de sangre y desesperación tan profundamente que si su amor no lo hubiese reconocido primero, habría sido miedo el primer sentimiento que habría sentido al verlo al despertar. No tenía duda de que él le había mostrado las cosas de ese modo para asegurarse que así sucediera.

-No funcionó.- Le informó, disfrutando el calor del sol con los ojos cerrados, maravillándose en la sensación extraña y renovada de tener el control sobre si misma y no sentir que la intensidad con la cual sentía estaba intentando asfixiarla, permitiéndole sentir la brisa fría y la humedad neblinosa.

 _Sasuke se ha sentido así todo este tiempo,_ reflexionó. Sentir en la piel de los que habían estado antes que él y ver a través de sus ojos se sintió como arder en agonía todo el tiempo. El odio estuvo maximizado a un punto que no creía haber sentido por si misma en su propia piel, y experimentar el amor como ellos lo hacían se percibió siempre tan intenso y terrible como lo sintió en sus peores noches, en las cuales creía que su amor por Sasuke no la estaba dejando respirar.

Le había mostrado cosas horribles de su gente e incluso de su familia, lo peor de si mismo. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de ver a través de generaciones de implacables shinobis así como era capaz de ver a través de Sasuke y quien realmente era. Incluso en la obscuridad pura en la que había intentado ahogarla, fue capaz de ver algunos atisbos de luz. Los cuerpos que habitó brevemente, incluso en las almas más vacías llegó a sentir la humanidad en cada uno antes de que esta se quemara en su propia intensidad.

Sasuke había condenado a su clan por sus acciones tanto como lo había hecho Itachi. Pero Itachi jamás condenó a Sasuke porque todo su amor y agonía le pertenecían.

-Tu hermano fue un gran hombre.- Comenzó. Tiempo atrás, _vidas atrás,_ habría dudado acerca de decir nada relacionado al tema de ese modo en voz alta y habría pensado miles de veces las palabras sin llegar a decirlas. Siempre que creyó que le temía a la reacción de Sasuke si mencionaba algo con respecto a Itachi, pero realmente temía su ignorancia al respecto. _Ahora lo sabía._ -Merecía vivir una vida mejor,- le dijo con la certeza del conocimiento. Los remanentes de la ilusión permanecían reales a pesar de las horas pasadas, y la especie de sueño-o desvarío- que creía haber tenido estaba aún más fresco en su mente. Había amado a Itachi como un hijo durante un momento así también como a un hermano, y se preguntó si dejaría de hacerlo con el curso de los días, cuando la influencia de lo sucedido no estuviera tan acentuada, -contigo.-

Sasuke la miró y cuando lo hizo no tuvo tantos problemas como antes en reconocer en él el niño que había sido. Realizó el hecho de que Sasuke le había mostrado su interior, e incluso si había sido selectivo en qué mostrar, probablemente Naruto y ella eran los únicos que habían llegado tan profundo. Después de eso, no parecía haber demasiado que pudiese ocultar. Lucía resignado, como si justo hubiera alcanzado su misma resolución.

-Mi hermano hizo su elección.- Se mantuvo distraído en su propósito. Hubo una pausa, y añadió. -Los despreciaba, en lo que se habían convertido con el tiempo y lo que le habían hecho al mundo. Sabía que eran una amenaza así que se libró de ellos, incluso de los que le importaban, porque incluso a ellos los despreciaba un poco. Todos nosotros...-

-Todos odiaron.- Finalizó por él. -Pero todos amaron también. No hay nunca un sólo lado de la historia y creo que estás viendo el lado incorrecto de la tuya. Durante la guerra no sentías nada y fue sólo entonces cuando pensé que no tenías salvación. La habilidad de permanecer sintiendo es lo que nos hace humanos, y mientras más lo hacemos más lejos estamos de ser verdaderos monstruos.

»Tu clan cometió errores terribles a causa de sus sentimientos, pero la habilidad de divergir de esas elecciones es lo que diferencia una maldición del odio de la voluntad del fuego.- Pausó. -Al resentirlos estás siendo injusto con tu herencia, Sasuke. Cargas con el legado de Itachi y su legado era la voluntad del fuego. Lo he visto. Ahora no se trata acerca de no saber o entender si no de hecho en hacerlo realmente. Tus ancestros son el pasado pero ahora tú eres el futuro, eres su oportunidad de redención.-

Sasuke la miró con aquella formalidad silenciosa que sabía que era su forma de discreta incredulidad. Luego el aire abandonó sus pulmones y cerró los ojos turbios.

Había sido torturado, devorado vivo. El hombre que restaba a su lado había sido forzado a fragmentarse y en el proceso, incluso las cosas que había llegado a valorar; el nombre de su clan e imagen le había sido arrebatado. Sasuke la había hecho vivir miles de vidas y sentir en miles de pieles le recordó que la gente que hacía cosas malas no era necesariamente mala.

-Sentí su orgullo,- recordó, con una intensidad aún increíble. -Fue aterrador.- Él la miró fijamente y ella lo hizo también, intentando hablar tanto con palabras como con sus ojos. -Para ustedes siempre se sintió como una bendición sentir algo en lo absoluto. La persona en la que te convertiste es capaz de hacer grandes cosas con un arma como esa.

»Eres la cría de tu hermano y ambos provienen de las mismas raíces. Sólo eso debería ser suficiente para tener algo de fe en ellos, Sasuke. Para ti no es una maldición tanto como una bendición.-

Hubo un lapso en el cual tuvo tiempo para respirar la brisa y sentirse más como si misma. La mañana fría acentuó el dolor en sus articulaciones y músculos y se sintió lo suficientemente vulnerable para de nuevo temer cosas sin sentido. Se sentía envejecida y abrumada, había despertado en una nueva consciencia, pero en el fondo aún temía que la sabiduría que había ganado no fuera suficiente para aliviar a Sasuke de alguna forma.

-Lo siento,- dijo él, y la tomó por sorpresa. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o estudiar su expresión cuando sus sentidos sobre exaltados percibieron la presencia de alguien más.

-Haruno-san.- La llamó ésta, ella reconoció a uno de los médicos del hospital. -Por fin has despertado.-

-Debí haber pescado algo en el exterior.- A pesar de todo, parte de ella no había dejado de ser la misma. Aún la excusa y la sonrisa que la acompañó se deslizaron de forma natural.

* * *

Incluso al ser examinada exhaustivamente Sakura fue lo suficientemente hábil para dirigir el examen hacia donde ella quería que fuera, evadiendo de forma natural sin que pareciera que lo impedía de alguna manera que los médicos diesen con las causas reales que la habían colocado en ese estado. Cuando se disponían a irse, sintió el extraño impulso de confesarlo con el fin de liberarse de aquella sensación culposa.

Sakura estaba visiblemente cansada a pesar de que había dormido mucho más de lo que debía y sabía que se trataba de que ni en sueños había logrado descansar. Aún así, podía notar como intentaba sacudirse los remanentes de la ilusión con gestos que no había visto nunca en ella, hasta que el cansancio la venció y fue forzada a volver a dormir.

No supo cuán cansado estaba él mismo hasta que todo estuvo en silencio. No se había atrevido a apartar la mirada de ella durante esos días y aún resistía hacerlo ahora que estaba recostada y dándole la espalda. Recordaba claramente como había sido cerrar los ojos por primera vez después del Tsukuyomi y también como había sido perseguido una vez la oscuridad reinó por completo en su mente. Cuando su mirada se desvió, notó por primera vez el bolso a los pies del futon, extrañamente abultado. Cuando rebuscó entre sus contenidos recordó la visita a Sora-ku. Sacó una prenda negra y extendió la parte posterior hasta que el emblema estuvo totalmente visible a la vista.

Había sentido un extraño sobrecogimiento que habían acompañado las primeras palabras de Sakura luego de despertar, el flujo de su discurso lo había invadido con una extraño subidón de adrenalina, más violento del que una vez pudo llegar a sentir con el cumplimiento de su venganza. Su validación y redención significó más que nada que cualquiera hubiera dicho en un intento de reparar el daño. La había obligado a ver lo peor y en lugar de huir como pensó que lo haría se había levantado en defensa de las personas que había condenado. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que él mismo había justificado a ninguno de ellos, no estaba seguro si el juicio de Sakura provenía sólo de su naturaleza; a pesar de haberla forzado a vivir y sentir el odio por si misma, aún era ella, así como la obscuridad no podía sino disiparse ante la luz.

Se sentía extraño, de una forma en la que podía decir que había una diferencia que no podía identificar claramente entre quien había sido hace tres días y quien era ahora, y como en su última pelea con Naruto, se sintió renacido por la sangre como lo estaba tras sus lágrimas. Sakura le había recordado el verdadero propósito de su hermano y su propio sacrificio al no haberlo matado no solo por amor, si no también con la esperanza de que evolucionara e hiciera una diferencia por todos, que viviera verdaderamente bajo la voluntad del fuego.

Al recordarlo reafirmó que poco podía hacer para doblar el pasado, pero era capaz de romper el futuro. Todo ese tiempo había pensado en que lo único que debía hacer para sobrevivir era expiar, pero ahora, embargado por aquel éxtasis casi febril del orgullo renovado, quería vivir para mejorar y no sentir vergüenza del pasado. Viviría para realzar el legado de su hermano. Con eso en mente, su carga decayó de dicho subidón a caer en picada hacia una calma gradual.

A sus pies, Sakura se removía inquieta. Había intentado hundirla con la intención de que peleara para no ahogarse y escapar, pero de alguna forma había terminado compartiendo todo el peso que había estado cargando con ella y había terminado herida debido a ello. Sakura se había convertido en su resolución, _¿Pero a qué precio?_

Al bajar la prenda, el emblema del abanico pintado se superpuso sobre su espalda. De nuevo, sintió el influjo vibrante que lo había inundado cuando había sido iluminado por su verdad.

Se dio cuenta de que ya no era sólo suyo para cargar.

* * *

 _ **¡!**_

 _Sé que se preocuparon por mi tanto como probablemente enloquecieron un poco porque he estado perdida todo este tiempo. Honestamente, tenía esto casi listo (me refiero al 87%) pero con partes cruciales en blanco que requerían o una investigación o mucha concentración sentimental para sacarlas de una forma decente que pasó mucho tiempo hasta el día de (hoy) que por fin pude cumplirles. Para añadirle más al fuego, estaba 98% listo desde carnaval, pero mi Internet realmente no cooperó._

 _Ahora, mi justificación real: No pensé que sería tan largo y mucho menos que al volver en enero a la universidad, me encontraría con el año más demandante que he tenido hasta ahora. Créanme que mi nivel de agotamiento es una cosa que si me pongo a desarrollar nos llevamos unas cuantas páginas más y no quiero alargar esto._

 _Las he leído, reído, entristecido y me he desesperado con ustedes cuando recibía sus reviews y era incapaz de traerles el capítulo. Les juro que nunca había estado tan cansada ni atareada en toda mi vida, a pesar de que estoy muy feliz porque a pesar de lo duro, este año de la carrera ha empezado como uno de los mejores hasta ahora. Como sé que aprecian mis habilidades para escribir tanto como mi compromiso profesional de ser una buena estudiante y a futuro buen médico, sé que no me van a dejar de querer (tanto) porque como comprenderán, éste me ha costado un montón porque apenas tengo tiempo para respirar y probablemente no podré traerles otro hasta vacaciones de verano, digamos Junio o Julio._

 _Para las que aman los capítulos largos, voilà. Para las que los odian, lo lamento, pero quiero terminar esta historia algún día y tengo que apurarme y aprovechar el tiempo si quiero que sea este año jaja, mientras más tiempo pasa mi carga empeora y tengo menos tiempo, así que aliéntenme tanto como sea posible._

 _Con respecto al capítulo, a veces el fandom más joven olvida que las cosas que le pasaron a Sasuke son para terminar en psiquiátrico. El pobre chico lo perdió todo, lo único que le quedaba era la venganza y hasta eso se le cayó. Cuando se ha perdido todo, ¿Qué queda de nosotros? Para mi Sasuke no puede hacer las paces consigo mismo hasta que deje de odiar, y cuando digo eso me refiero a resentir todo lo que le pasó. También necesitaba que sintiera que Sakura lo entendía, y siempre me pareció que debían quedar a mano de cuando él pudo echarle una mirada a lo que estaba en su interior. Obviamente, siempre creí que para que ella pudiera entenderlo era necesario que experimentara algo semejante, porque esa era precisamente la razón por la que Sasuke y Naruto se volvieron mejores amigos... Ésta fue mi forma de crear una compenetración real._

 _A partir de ahora vienen los capítulos más sentimentales y puede que los más interesantes. Sasuke experimentará una lucha interna entre lo que sabe y lo que siente, además de que empezará a caer en cuenta qué es lo que le pasa. Por su parte, Sakura y su nueva consciencia servirán para guiar a Sasuke por su camino de redención. Creo que con esto ya serán capaces de ser jóvenes. Supongo que las páginas que siguen tocarán los temas que suelen gustar, la atracción física, la conexión sentimental, las sensaciones que se esclarecen y la realización final. Sé que estos han tenido un mood un poco profundo y releyendo los primeros capítulos (los cuales edité hace días, por si no lo han notado) extraño un poco cuando las cosas eran un poco más divertidas, así que intentaré traer los toques de humor de antes, aunque creo que siempre va a haber algún aspecto gracioso en ver a Sasuke experimentando un sentimiento tan poco estoico y voluble como lo es el amor._

 _El clan seguirá formando un parte esencial y tómense en serio lo de la amenaza... Siempre me imaginé que sucedería algo como eso, es importante para uno de los capítulos a venir. En el próximo: Sasuke y Sakura viven con lo que pasó, van a ver al atacante y salen del país a su nueva vida._

 _Las aprecio mucho a todas(os) y todo lo que escriben me hace muy feliz y me desespera, así que tiene el efecto adecuado. Siempre escribo antes de dormir, por mucho o poco que sea, y eso (con trabajo infinito o no) me impulsa a hacerlo más y más seguido. Gracias por escribirme todos estos meses, intentaré responder los reviews que pueda con dudas, preguntas, acotaciones como siempre. Sigan recordándome que tengo un deber con ustedes mientras no esté por aquí._

 _Espero que nos leamos muy pronto, y estar aquí mucho antes de que lo esperen._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Nahare~_


End file.
